Mama Mirajane
by F.M.D
Summary: What happens, when Mirajane Struass finds an orphaned child in the guild hall storage room. Many adventures await Scythe, Mirajane, and the rest of Team Natsu and the Fairy Tail guild, as they bring this unknown child into their big family. May become M rated later on.
1. Welcome to Fairy Tail

Mama Mirajane-1

~Early Morning 5:00 A.M~

"Hey Elfman, did you take any bottles of water from the storage area?" Mirajane Strauss asked popping her head out of the storage room behind the bar counter.

"Nope, a real man asks for things, he doesn't just take them." Elfman Strauss, her younger brother, exclaimed pumping his fists.

"Hmm, well there have been bottles of water, and some food going missing ever since the Master left for the conference with the other guilds. Maybe we have a rodent problem." Mira exclaimed scratching the top of her head.

"Shall I get the poison?" Elfman asked.

"No, let's just set up a trap, a cage with some food in it should do the trick. I don't wanna end up killing some petty thief if it's not a rodent." Mira sighed.

Mira set up the cage, and placed a slice of fresh homemade pie on the trigger.

"Hopefully we'll be able to catch the thief without harming them." Mira exclaimed before she left the storage room.

~Sever Hours Later as the guild hall became more and more busy~

It was a normal day at the guild hall as Erza, Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Happy, and Master Makarov arrived back from their long trek from the Town of Clover after the Lullaby incident. Natsu was pumped and ready for his rematch with Erza, but she was ready for a slice of strawberry cake.

"C'mon Erza, I want to have our fight now." Natsu shouted.

"I'm not wanting to do it right now, I'm tired, hungry, and I could really go for some cake. Then I'm going home to get cleaned up." Erza exclaimed. "Got it?"

"Aye…" Natsu said nervously under her monstrous gaze.

"Welcome back Master, how was the meeting?" Mira smiled.

"It's good to be back, anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Makarov asked.

"Well, there was one thing, we started noticing small traces of food and drink going missing every now and again. I've set up a non-lethal magic canceling trap incase it's not a rodent." Mira explained. "If it is, Elfman said he'd take care of it."

"Good to hear you're taking care of things." Makarov sighed.

Mira continued to work behind the bar counter, until she heard the snap of metal emit from the storage room, catching her attention and Erza's.

"What was that?" Erza asked following Mira behind the counter to the back storage.

"It was the trap I set for the thief. Let's check it out." Mira exclaimed. "I'm not sure what set off the trap, but it sounded like a pretty big snap."

Mira and Erza both went to where the trap was set, only to find that something had eaten its way out of the metal cage.

"That's odd, must have been a magic user. The pie I put there is missing." Mira exclaimed.

"Wait over there." Erza exclaimed seeing something running in the shadows. With Erza's quicker reflexes, she managed to stop whatever was running away and catch it into her arms.

Erza brought the thief into the light and Mira gasped when she saw what is was. A young child covered in dirt and rags. His shorts were tied with a rope, and his chest was covered by two pieces of cloth tied off at the four corners acting as a makeshift muscle shirt. What surprised her the most though, was the fact he looked like he was no older than five. On his face was an expression that showed he was scared out of his mind, fearing what the redhead and white haired women were going to do with him.

"Here's the little culprit. What should we do with him?" Erza exclaimed motioning to the piece of pie in his hand.

"Let him go, sit him down gently but don't hurt him." Mira exclaimed.

Erza looked a little confused but did as was told, she set him down on the cage, legs facing away from the sharp broken pieces of metal.

"Hi there little one. What's your name?" Mira asked, kneeling down to his eye level with a soft smile.

The boy remained silent, as he was still scared of Erza, seeing how Mira was harmless he felt more comfortable with her talking.

"He's not talking. Shall I use force to make him talk?" Erza asked.

"Erza, he's just a child." Mira exclaimed, sounding disappointed with the scarlet haired knight.

"I was just gonna spray him with water." Erza exclaimed. "From the situation, it seems he hasn't had a decent bath in months."

"Indeed." Mira sighed contemplating the situation. "Can you let the master know I'm heading out for a few hours?"

Mira set the child down on the ground and took his hand, leading him towards the exit.

"Let him know about the boy to, tell him I'll be paying for the food and water he stole and that I'll be taking care of him." Mira stated.

Erza looked surprised but her expression went neutral once again as she nodded and went to inform Master Makarov in his office.

Makarov listened intently slowly nodding his head as he heard her explain the situation.

"I see, so the thief was just a hungry child. There will be no need for Mira to pay for the food and drinks he stole. He was just doing what he needed to do to survive." Makarov sighed. "Where is the child now?" Makarov asked.

"With Mira, she said she's going to be gone for a few hours. I think she's going to get him cleaned up and put in a new set of clothes." Erza explained.

"I see. She is good with kids." Makarov chuckled.

…

Meanwhile, Mira was busy walking through the streets, with the child following close behind her eating a frosted cinnamon bun she got for him.

"How's your treat?" Mira asked with a smile.

The boy looked up at her with hardened frosting on his face with a big smile, indicating he liked it.

' _Oh my, I was hoping that a treat would open him up to talk to me. What has this boy been through to make him a mute?'_ Mira thought, with a bit of worry plain on her face.

Mira and the boy stopped at a clothing store. She motioned for him to stay at the door, while she picked out the clothes. Being a seamstress she was able to judge and confirm his size measurements easily before she went through the store, and grabbed out a few shirts and pants for him.

When she returned to the front door with the purchased clothes, she found he was gone. She started to look everywhere for him, until she heard some struggling coming from deeper into the store.

"Quit struggling you brat, you're only making this harder." A voice exclaimed from the back.

Mira rushed to the back to find a big bulky man trying to shove the boy into a crate. She was mad, and she slammed her fist into the man's face knocking him over before she threw the lid of the crate away and pulled the boy from the crate. He clung to her tightly with his eyes shut as he silently cried.

"You're gonna pay for that you wench." The man stated coming back at her with a knife.

He was stopped by a stone hand grabbing him from behind and lifting him off the ground.

"That's no way for a man to talk to a woman. Especially if that woman is my sister." Elfman stated turning the kidnapper to face him.

"Y-you're Beast Arm Elfman, f-from Fairy Tail." The man exclaimed recognizing the emblem on Elfman's neck.

"Damn straight. A real man would never stoop so low as to kidnap a defenseless child, you sicken me." Elfman exclaimed slamming the same man into the crate he was shoving the boy into.

"Thank you Elfman, but how'd you find me?" Mira questioned as she calmed the boy down.

"Erza told me about the child, and I figured you'd take him to your favorite clothing store, so I ran here, didn't expect to be saving you and the boy, but I did. Like a real man." Elfman smiled, slamming the lid of the crate, down on the man before he could try to escape. "You take him back home, I'll take this scum to the royal knights."

As Elfman hefted the crate onto his back, Mira smiled at how protective her younger brother was being of her and the child in her arms.

She held him close in a hug, and returned to the front where she was met by the clerk and given a refund on her money, saying the clothes were on them for what had happened. It seemed the man was an employee and had lied about his past when applying for the job.

(Que Music… True Colors: Anna Kendrick & Justin Timberlake)

Once Mira was back home with the clothes, she set the young boy into the bathroom and left him alone for a minute, before she returned, changed into a bikini so she could bathe with him, without exposing him to any part of her body she didn't want him to see. She smiled as he still blushed, it was obvious that he had never taken a bath with a woman before.

"So, what's your name?" Mira asked as she washed his back trying to get all the dirt off, covering it in suds and bubbles.

The boy was hesitant before he turned around to look her in the eye. He turned back and wrote his response in the mirror with his finger.

"S-c507."

Mira was confused as to why he gave her a code instead of his name. Her confusion continued until she rinsed his back. She gasped and dropped the wooden water bucket as she saw his back and arms now that all the dirt was removed from them. His back was covered in scars, burns, sealed gashes, and a branding from one of the most dangerous dark guilds in the world. Grimoire Heart. His right arm had the symbol for Etherion branded into the shoulder as if done from the inside of his flesh. All the other scars on his arms were simple healed burns and gashes.

She turned him around completely and found his chest and legs were covered in scars as well. If she had to guess, she would say seventy five percent of his body was covered in scar tissue.

"W-what was your name again?" Mira asked, afraid she wouldn't like the answer he gave her.

"S-c507. Personal slave to Master Hades and experiment number seven of his Etherion test subjects." Scythe wrote in the mirror turning back around, thinking Mira was going to throw him back out onto the streets after seeing the Grimoire Heart branding on his back. Even though he was only five, and he could barely write, Mira still understood what he was trying to do.

To his surprise, she scooted closer to him, and brought him in for a hug, with his head against her chest to try and help him calm down.

"It's alright. You're safe now, there's no need for you to be afraid." Mira smiled as she picked him up.

Mira held him in her arms and walked over to the stone tub and sat in it with S-c507 leaning against her while her arms continued to encircle him in a hug.

"That name from your past won't do." Mira smiled.

With him now fully clean, Mira saw his full features. His hair looked like six stripes, three of scarlet red like Erza's, and three of violet, with the pattern being scarlet, violet, scarlet, violet, scarlet, violet. His ears were pointed a bit with a cartilage spike on the tops as if they started to form.

His skin was a little tan and darker than hers, she thought it was a little bit of a darker shade than Elfman's skin tone.

"How about… Scythe?" Mira asked with a soft smile as she tightened the hug and brought her knees up around him.

The boy looked up at her with a confused look on his face, as if to ask why she chose that name.

"It's a very powerful weapon, and is the deadliest of all the bladed weapons known to mankind." Mira smiled. "I think that you're still alive, even after all you must have gone through, makes you the most powerful kid I've ever met. It only makes sense that you would have a name like that. After all, you are a little reaper."

Scythe relaxed in the tub and let himself to sink into Mira's embrace, accepting her and the name she gave him.

Scythe looked at her with wide eyes as if to say, 'I like that name.' Scythe smiled closing his eyes.

 _(End Song…)_

Mira and Scythe sat in the tub for a few more moments, sharing each other's company, before Mira had to get out and dried herself off before she got dressed again. She helped Scythe get dressed into a fresh pair of clothes. It was a simple outfit, it was a black muscle shirt with a pair of blue jeans and black socks before she rummaged through the closet and pulled out a pair of Elfman's old shoes when he was Scythe's age. Elfman never bothered to wear them, since he wasn't into military boots, so they looked completely brand new.

After she finished tying Scythe's boots, she took him by the hand and led him back to the guild hall, where Erza was waiting patiently at the counter, talking with Natsu Dragneel and the new girl Lucy Heartphilia.

"Hey everyone, sorry that we're back so late. We ran into a bit of trouble at the clothing store." Mira sighed, sitting Scythe down at the bar counter.

"We heard. That sicko should be going away for a long time." Natsu exclaimed with a slight growl to his tone.

"Indeed, so did you manage to get anything out of this little troublemaker?" Erza asked petting Scythe's head, much to his annoyance.

"He still won't talk, but I did learn some things. Scythe, why don't you go over there to that man. His name is Jonah Reedus, ask him if he can give you some lessons in art. Tell him I sent you." Mira exclaimed going behind the counter.

Scythe nodded his head and hopped down from the barstool, and ran over to the ball of a man.

"Why'd you send him away?" Lucy asked.

"I didn't want him to hear me talk about his past with you." Mira sighed. "When I gave him a bath, I found his entire body covered in scars and there was a branding on his back between his shoulder blades… It was the branding a slave receives when given a master."

Erza, Natsu, and Lucy's eyes widened in shock hearing this. They all turned to see the little boy standing on the bench next to Reedus as he gave him simple art lessons.

"He was a slave for Grimoire Heart, and a test subject for their master's experiments. If he's here, then it means they thought he died during the experiments and dumped his body somewhere on the outskirts of town." Mira exclaimed, her body visibly shaking.

"Hey Mira it's alright. He's safe now, he's fine." Erza exclaimed, knowing that Mira was shaking in anger and sadness.

"I just… I can't imagine what he's been through, I don't even want to think about it." Mira exclaimed, her voice cracking from her emotions welling up.

"Mira, it's all right. Look, Scythe is having the time of his life, and he's even already drawn a skillful picture of you and him with Reedus's help." Lucy stated.

Mira looked up and saw Scythe jumping up and down trying to get her attention while pointing at a picture of her and him, with her holding his hand while they walked in a field of flowers.

"He seems to look up to you Mira. I bet he's gonna start calling you mom pretty soon." Natsu smiled, trying to cheer her up.

Mira blushed at that, and held her right arm as she looked down. She was embarrassed whenever someone said something like that. She had her reasons for it.

"Oh, by the way Mira, the Master would like a word with you in his office. He wanted me to tell you as soon as you returned." Erza exclaimed.

Mira nodded and left the counter, she stopped by Scythe to let him know she was going to be with the Master for a while, and asked Reedus to watch over him, which the artist wizard happily agreed to do, as he was enjoying his time with Scythe as well.

Once Mira was out of sight, Reedus continued to give the boy some art lessons, before a certain bluenet came by and peeked between their shoulders.

"Whatcha up to?" Levi asked startling Scythe, and causing him to jump back. "Who's this little cutie?" Levi asked pinching his cheek.

"This is Scythe. Mira is looking after him, he was the one sneaking food and water from the storage room." Reedus explained.

"I actually heard about that, so Mira is taking care of him?" Levi asked.

"Until we find out where he came from." Reedus explained.

"Who is this little pipsqueak?" A man asked, picking Scythe up by his shirt.

The man was tall, with spikey blonde hair, a pair of spiked earphones, a purple coat with fur on the trimmings, wearing a pair of red jeans with a black t-shirt and a pair of black wingtip shoes. On his right eye was a lightning bolt shaped scar.

"C'mon Lauxus, give him here." Levi exclaimed reaching to take Scythe from the lightning sorcerer, only for him to reach his arm up out of Levi's reach.

"I'll ask again, who is this runt?" Lauxus asked looking at Scythe in the face.

Scythe's cheeks were puffed out in annoyance as he tried to struggle free from Lauxus's grasp. He stopped struggling and looked at Lauxus with a deadeye look before he sucked in a quick breath.

"Aw, is the widdle baby gonna have a, AHHHH…" Lauxus taunted before crying out as Scythe blew obsidian black flames in his face, causing the lightning magic user to drop him, before he went running, with Lauxus chasing after him in anger. "You're gonna regret that kid." Lauxus growled.

Lauxus ran after Scythe as he tried to grab the little kid that tried to burn him.

"Get back here you brat." Lauxus shouted as Scythe continued to evade him with his arms flailing behind him as he ran from the blonde bully.

Scythe skid to a halt and run under a table like a jackrabbit running into its burrow from a predator, and hopped up onto the bench, and hid behind a brunet woman holding a wineglass, wearing a bikini top and a pair of brown pants with a purse strapped over her shoulder.

Cana looked down and saw his scared expression and turned back to see Lauxus running towards him.

"Relax kiddo, he'll stop in 3… 2… 1…"

"LAUXUS."

The blonde bully stopped in his tracks with his hand reaching for Scythe, being only inches away.

"Stop this at once young man." Makarov exclaimed sounding not too pleased as he tapped his foot.

"But gramps, he…"

"I don't care what he did, that gives you no right to chase a child just because he wanted to get away from you." Makarov stated interrupting his grandson's protests.

"Fine, waste of my time anyways." Lauxus grumbled as he went back upstairs.

"Come here Scythe." Mira exclaimed grabbing him and holding him as he hugged her.

"Can you tell me what happened exactly?" Makarov asked standing on the table to be at Scythe's level while he was in Mira's arms.

Scythe jumped down from Mira's embrace and raced back over to Reedus and Levi, who were still in shock as to what they saw Scythe do to escape Lauxus's grasp. He snapped them out of their trance by tapping on Reedus's should and pulling on Levi's arm motioning for them to explain it.

"He doesn't talk Master." Mira sighed.

Reedus drew the pictures as Levi explained the situation. Makarov and Mira were shocked to say the least when they got to how Scythe had escaped Lauxus's clutches.

"He blew out a small burst of black flames?" Makarov asked as if that type of magic sounded familiar to him.

"Yeah, strangest part was, he inhaled like Natsu does when he starts up a breath attack." Levi explained.

"Interesting." Makarov exclaimed cupping his chin. "I'll have to do some research, but in the meantime, I want Mira to continue looking after him. I'll have some friends of mine look into any missing person's case, and have someone see if anyone recognizes his photo. Would you mind drawing that up Reedus?"

"Oui." Reedus smiled doing a very detailed headshot of Scythe.

The image was perfectly done with his body turned to the side a bit and a slight smile on his face. It was a simple headshot, but it would do the trick.

"Thank you Reedus. I'll send this to my friend in the council right away." Makarov exclaimed taking the picture. "In the meantime, Mira, finish up your shift and then head home. You've earned it."

"Thank you Master." Mira smiled. "Um… where's Elfman?" Mira asked looking around.

"He left, turns out there was a reward for capturing that perv who tried to take Scythe." Makarov exclaimed. "He's going to use that reward money to buy some things, he didn't specify."

"Well, he should enjoy himself once in a while. Thanks for watching him Reedus." Mira smiled thanking the artist.

"It was my pleasure, sorry that I didn't do much to keep Lauxus from him." Reedus exclaimed.

"It's fine young man. I actually think we learned something about him." Makarov smiled. "He blew out fire like a roar. Which can mean one thing."

"He's a slayer." Levi exclaimed with a smile.

"Natsu, come here my boy." Makarov called out.

"Hey gramps, whatever I did please don't kill me." Natsu exclaimed sounding nervous as he hesitantly came over.

"You're not in trouble… yet. We have a little bit of a surprise for you." Makarov chuckled.

"Really? What is it am I fighting Lauxus, am I being moved up to S-Class?" Natsu smirked lighting his body on fire.

Though Natsu's excitement turned to shock when he felt his flames being sucked away by something like a vacuum. He turned his head to see Scythe devouring the flames with stars in his eyes as he seemed to be enjoying it.

"WHAT THE… HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO DO THAT KID?" Natsu shouted in shock.

"The surprise is we have an apprentice for you." Makarov smiled holding up a peace sign. "Scythe here is a slayer, though we don't know what kind since his flames are… an unusual color."

"Alright, I've always wanted an apprentice. First things first, let's go find you a talking flying cat." Natsu smiled picking up Scythe and spinning around happily.

"Aye sir." Happy exclaimed landing on Natsu's head.

Natsu put Scythe on his shoulders and started walking out the guild but Scythe struggled to get down, reaching for Mira.

"Oh Natsu, I don't think he wants to leave me. He doesn't seem comfortable with being alone with you yet." Mira exclaimed stopping Natsu with a hand on his arm.

"Really? It's okay buddy, you can trust me. Here have some more fire." Natsu exclaimed igniting his hand and raising it up to Scythe, who had stars in his eyes as his mouth drooled.

"Don't feed him too much Natsu, I don't want him to spoil his appetite for dinner." Mira sighed.

"Don't worry I won't." Natsu smiled as he went walking out the door again with Scythe waving bye to them.

"Alright buddy, let's go look in the forest for your talking flying cat." Natsu smiled.

It didn't take long for them to get to the forest, Scythe was looking around like crazy, and he was enjoying the view of the trees and all the plant life within it. Natsu stopped at the area he found Happy's egg at six years ago and started looking around to see if there would be any more around.

"Natsu, it's most likely that they all hatched long before now." Happy exclaimed, now resting on Scythe's head.

"I know that happy, I'm not looking for an actual egg, I'm just looking for a flying talking cat that… OUCH." Natsu exclaimed as something hit him in the forehead. He looked up to see a white tiger colored cat looking at them smiling while trying to hold in a laugh.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Natsu asked yelling at her.

"Sorry, it's just the boy on your shoulders looked thirsty. When we spotted each other I held up something for him to drink and he nodded his head as if he was saying yes to my nonverbal question of wanting it. My aim was off and it hit you in the head." The white tiger cat exclaimed.

Natsu turned his head slightly to see Scythe drinking from a can of soda.

"Where'd you even get a can of soda?" Natsu asked.

"I travel a lot and I get thirsty on my travels so, I enjoy a refreshing soda every now and then. My name's Velvet."

"I'm Natsu, this is Happy." Natsu exclaimed pointing his thumb to the now flying blue cat.

"Aye." Happy exclaimed.

"Who's that on your shoulders?" Velvet asked.

"This is Scythe, he's a slayer like me. Only I'm a Dragonslayer, I have no idea what kind of slayer he is." Natsu explained as Scythe finished drinking the soda.

"So why are you looking for another flying cat that can talk?" Velvet asked spreading a pair of angel like wings, they were bigger than Happy's, indicating her flight magic was stronger and longer lasting than the blue cats.

"Well, I have Happy, and he's a cat, we're looking for one for Scythe." Natsu exclaimed.

"Well, I can help you with that. I'm actually tired of traveling and I was thinking of settling down some." Velvet smiled. In a puff of smoke Velvet was replaced with a humanoid white tiger girl whose body was about the same shape and height as Erza's.

"Whoa, your chest is bigger than Erza's." Natsu exclaimed as Velvet was wearing a purple belly dancer's outfit without the vale over the mouth, or the hat.

"Rude." Velvet exclaimed turning away from him. "That is not the first thing you should say to a lady."

"What's the big deal, I was just making a comparison." Natsu exclaimed, not seeming to be embarrassed at all.

"Well anyways, this form I'm in doesn't last long, it lasts for about half an hour or so if I chose to revert back to my original form early." Velvet exclaimed sensing no perversion in his tone. _'Is this guy really that dens when it comes to a woman's feelings? Or is he just not interested in women?'_

"Oh, I get what you're saying. You're offering to be Scythe's cat." Natsu smiled. "Well, what do you think buddy?" Natsu asked turning his gaze to the five year old.

Scythe had stars in his eyes for a third time that day, seeing her transform seemed to have peeked his curiosity as he stood on Natsu's shoulder and jumped at Velvet with a smile. Though surprised, she caught him in her arms and smiled as he hugged her neck and rubbed his face against hers.

"Well I guess it's settled then." Natsu smiled putting his hands on his sides.

Natsu motioned for Velvet to follow him as she held Scythe in her arms like a teddy bear. Once they were back to the guild, everyone didn't seem to notice that a humanoid white tiger female walked into their guild and sat at the bar counter putting Scythe down on the stool next to her.

"Hello, can I help you?" Mira asked with a smile.

Before Velvet said anything she reverted back to her original form and landing on her feet on the counter.

"I want to join Fairy Tail." Velvet smiled raising one arm.

"Oh I see." Mira smiled. "Are you Scythe's new partner?"

"I am indeed." Velvet stated matter-o-factly before Scythe pulled her in for a large hug.

"Oh dear, it seems he rather likes you." Mira smiled.

"I don't mind." Velvet smiled hugging him back.

"Well, you'll have to talk with our Master first but I'm sure he won't mind." Mira chuckled going to get the master.

"Alright little buddy, let's…" Natsu stopped when he saw Scythe visibly start to vibrate after he ended the hug with Velvet. "Scythe… you alright buddy?" Natsu asked questioningly.

"Uh Velvet… do you have another one of those drinks you gave Scythe?" Happy asked looking worried.

"Uh yeah I gave him a Dr.… oh no…" Velvet exclaimed realizing, when she looked into her bag, she gave Scythe the wrong drink. "I gave him a Monster Energy Drink by mistake."

"Everybody hit the deck." Natsu shouted out as energy started to emit from Scythe's body.

As soon as Natsu ducked, there was a large burst of black electricity as Scythe went running around the guild hall in a black and blue blur. Shocking everyone with the electricity the young boy was emitting as he ran. It seemed like he was running so fast everyone else was just standing in place.

Mira and Makarov were shocked as they saw streaks of black lightning running around the guild hall. He even went up to the second floor and came back down instantly. A few minutes later, Lauxus walked up lazily to the ledge, with marker drawn all over his face. He had a mustache, and a little hair on his chin and two lines going from the upper right side of his forehead to the bottom left part of his ear. When he blinked, it was easy to see his eyelid colored black with marker. His eyebrows were connected into a unibrow with marker.

"What's going on, who woke me from my nap?" Lauxus asked, sounding angered.

Several of the guild members tried to keep from laughing at the sight of his graffitied face less they face his wrath.

"What are you all snickering at?" Lauxus asked as he woke up more.

Makarov used his magic to elongate and enlarge his hand as he handed the lightning wielder a mirror. Saying Lauxus was pissed when he saw his face was an understatement. He was furious enough that his eyes started glowing with power.

"Who the hell did this?" Lauxus questioned as the hand mirror shattered in his grip.

Several of the guild members all pointed to the flash of black lightning as it was now just running around in circles in an empty space of the hall.

"Oh dear…" Mira exclaimed realizing something.

"What's wrong Mira?" Makarov asked.

"I just realized, when Scythe burns through all that energy and starts crashing, he'll literally…"

Mira stopped mid-sentence when the light emitting from the circle stopped as Scythe slammed into a nearby support pillar, creating a small indent of himself into the wood. Several, if not all the guild member, winced as they saw the young boy painfully crash.

"Crash from the force of his speed." Mira finished before racing over to see if he was okay. "Scythe are you alright?" Mira asked.

The only response she got was Scythe's eyes looking up at her with what looked like tears starting to form. It was obvious to anyone who witnessed this that he didn't like the pain that came from crashing.

"Oh, shush now, it's alright." Mira exclaimed picking him up as tears ran down his cheeks as he silently cried.

"Let me at him." Lauxus exclaimed appearing right behind Mira.

"Lauxus, he's just a kid, he's bound to pull pranks." Levi exclaimed stepping up beside Mira.

"I don't care. Do you know how long it's gonna take to get this permanent marker off my face? Let. Me. At. Him." Lauxus exclaimed, punctuating his words.

"Leave him alone Lauxus." Erza stated, stepping up behind him.

"Oh, so you're gonna defend him to huh?" Lauxus asked turning around to look at her.

"I'm sorry… I just can't take you seriously with all that on your face." Erza exclaimed trying to suppress a laugh.

"Enough Lauxus. If I recall correctly, you pulled many a prank like this one at his age." Makarov exclaimed. "Let it go."

"Fine. I'll let it go for now, but I will give him payback when he's least expecting it." Lauxus exclaimed, leaving the guild hall.

…

The next few days went by, after Natsu and Erza had rested and regained their strength, they were about to begin their match. Lucy and Grey arrived on the scene mere minutes before it was to begin.

Needless to say, the entire guild was surprised to find that Mira had taken in the child and that he was responsible for the thefts in storage. Natsu tried challenging him once, but Mira flattened him the instant the question left his mouth, saying it was inappropriate for him to challenge a five year old to a fight.

Back to the fight…

"Aren't you worried this fight could tear our strongest team apart?" Lucy asked.

"What are you talking about, our strongest team?" Grey asked.

"You, Natsu and Erza you dummy. You're the three strongest wizards in the guild." Lucy argued.

"We are? Yeah right, what idiot fed you that line?" Grey asked.

Mira started balling her eyes out after hearing him calling her an idiot, indirectly mind you, but still at her none the less.

"Oh you're not an idiot MirAAAHHHH." Grey's apology was cut short by a small foot kicking him in the family jewels, hard.

Scythe glared at the ice-maker sorcerer sticking his tongue out at him as well. Scythe was dressed in the same black muscle shirt, blue jeans, military boots style he came to like. Some more was added to the outfit, such as elbow braces and MMA gloves in his size that Natsu insisted he wear for training.

"Why you little punk…" Grey stated reaching for him.

"Touch him and you're dead." Mira exclaimed, her face becoming more menacing.

"Yes ma'am…" Grey stated, as scarred as he was with Erza.

As Mira took Scythe in her arms, she covered his eyes, not wanting him to see Erza's skimpy armor choice.

"Erza please, not in front of Scythe." Mira groaned.

As the fight began, Scythe was amazed at the magic and skill that was going on. Erza had made it so Natsu's attacks were only half as efficient as they were supposed to be. His attention was drawn to an approaching figure before running off behind Mira as a giant frog came in and stopped the fight as it was just getting good. She placed Erza under arrest for eleven counts of property damage. Scythe didn't really know what was going on, but he snuck onto the under carriage of the magic mobile that was taking her away and didn't drop until they got to the court house.

He didn't let himself get shown until right before Erza met up with Siegran. He showed himself by grabbing onto her leg, having become fond of her company.

"Scythe, what are you doing, how did you even get here?" Erza asked looking down to see he wrapped his arms and legs around her boot covered leg.

"Who is this boy, and where did he come from?" The toad woman asked.

"I'm sorry about this, his name is Scythe, and he's under the care of Mirajane Strauss, Fairy Tail's waitress and barmaid." Erza explained. "I don't know how he got here."

"Let the kid stay, it's not like he's going to be any trouble."

Erza turned to see Siegran leaning against the pillar close to the court room.

"Siegran." Erza stated. She looked down at Scythe again to see he was shaking in fear.

"Now, now. I'm only here in spirit. No need to fret." He said.

Their discussion was short, mainly the reason behind her being arrested, and she then proceeded to enter the courtroom, dragging her leg with Scythe clinging tightly to it.

"Siegran has already informed us of the child holding onto you. No need to explain this." The head judge stated.

Right soon after the court began, the doors blew in and in came Natsu dressed in his own impersonation of Erza, trying to fool the council.

"I deeply apologize for this your honor." Erza exclaimed as she was bowing repeatedly.

"Take the three of them away."

"Three?" Natsu asked before noticing Scythe clinging to Erza's leg.

…

Later that night down in the cells, Scythe was shaking in fear, and scared for his life, while Erza tried her hardest to calm him down. She even reequipped into her normal clothing to let him feel the warmth shared when two people comfort one another.

"I can't believe you. The entire thing was just a formality, they were using me as an example to show you will still get in trouble no matter what you do." Erza glared. "To top things off, making them even worse, Mirajane's gonna kill you for getting Scythe locked up with us."

"I'm sorry alright."

"You realize with it being a formality, the worst they would of done is found me guilty, and sent me home, with a slap on the wrist." Erza stated continuing to glare. "To think Scythe would get a record at such a young age." She sighed holding him close, smiling as he fell asleep after calming down. "But still, what you did was very brave."

Clang-Clang

Erza and Natsu looked up to see one of the toad people holding a tray of food and a note.

"Here, Mr. Siegran told me to bring you this. He said it was for the boy." The toad man exclaimed sliding the tray into the feeding slot.

Erza took the note and was a little surprised at what it said.

" _Dear Erza, though the three of you are locked up, it does not mean the boy has to starve. I took a guess at what I thought he would enjoy the most. I commemorate him on his bravery for sticking up for you before court began. I hope he will enjoy this. I'm not completely heartless after all. Sincerely Siegran~"_ Erza read aloud.

"Why don't we get food?" Natsu groaned, the toad man long gone.

"Natsu, you and I are both full grown adults, but Scythe is still just a child. His body can't survive without proper nourishment like ours can." Erza explained.

"I get it." Natsu smiled before Erza shook Scythe awake so he could eat.

…

The next day, Scythe, Erza, and Natsu returned to the guild hall, where they found out Mira had been worrying all night about him, and hadn't slept a wink. True to Erza's word, Mira tried to kill Natsu when she found out he got Scythe locked up with them.

After a while, everyone at the guild started to feel sleepy, everyone except Scythe, who was wide awake. As they all started to fall asleep, a masked man with multiple staffs came walking in. When Mira fell over, Scythe got worried, but mad and stood in the strange new comer's way.

"Now who might you be little one, that you are able to resist my sleep spell?" Mystogan asked kneeling down in front of him.

Scythe didn't answer him verbally, he just stood there with his arms out and a determined, yet scared, look on his face. Mystogan could tell he was trying to put on a brave act, to protect the people around him, and to prove his worth. The masked man then decided to try and give the kid some comfort.

"It's all right kid. I'm just here to grab some job fliers, that's all." Mystogan exclaimed walking around him. "Everyone here will wake up after I leave."

When their conversation was done, Mystogan went to the job board and pulled a flyer, leaving, counting down from five, until the spell wore off after exiting the guild hall.

Everyone started talking about Mystogan and how much of a jerk he was.

"The strange thing is, Master's the only one who's gotten a good look at his face." Grey explained to Lucy.

"That's not true, I've seen him before." Lauxus said from the second level. "Now so has this little guy."

Their eyes all widened when they saw him holding Scythe by the back of the shirt.

Scythe was flailing his arms around trying to get down from Lauxus's grasp again.

"Scythe…" Mira called out.

"Hey now, don't get too testy, I'm not doing anything to him. I just wanted to show him the board up here." Lauxus smirked.

Without realizing it, Velvet came flying up and swiped Scythe from Lauxus's hands, putting him in Mira's arms.

"Oh thank you Velvet, are you alright sweetie?" Mira asked.

"That wasn't very nice cat, I wasn't done talking with him." Lauxus stated landing on the ground in front of Mira.

Mirajane put Scythe down and he ran to where Erza and Natsu were standing, Natsu having just woken up from Erza knocking him out.

"Leave him alone Lauxus." Mira growled.

"Or what? You're going to serve me cold food?"

"You big dumb jerk…" Velvet called out.

Lauxus's eyes flared open in anger. "Shut up you damn feline." He shouted, and shot an attack aiming for Natsu to show Scythe and Velvet his power.

But it ended up hitting Scythe instead. Everyone was surprised as the lightning flashed on impact. When the light died down. Most of Scythe's clothes were torn apart and he started crying because Lauxus had scared him really bad.

"Woops, guess my aim is off." Lauxus exclaimed with a chuckle. "But now we're even for your little prank."

Lauxus was taken by surprise when Mira socked him in the face, more than once, knocking him back against the request board as she continued to assault him.

' _Seems Mira is starting to get more and more attached to Scythe every day, more so that she now sees him as her own.'_ Makarov thought.

"Don't you dare, harm him ever again." Mira shouted as she stopped her assault.

"Wow, guess you have some feelings for the kid." Lauxus smiled stepping forward, seeming unfazed by her attack, and then jumping back up to the second floor.

"Get down here and apologize to him right now." Natsu growled, as Erza tried to calm the crying child with a slice of strawberry cake.

"Why don't you come up here and make me?" Lauxus snickered.

"With pleasure…" Natsu shouted. "I'm gonna make you pay."

"You're not allowed on the second floor Natsu, not yet anyway." Makarov stated slamming a giant fist down on Natsu before the pinket could begin to go up the stairs.

Later that evening, Erza was putting a blanket over Scythe as Mira was tending to the bar counter.

"Looks like Scythe is just fine from Lauxus's attack. I guess we should have seen that coming since he's a dual element slayer." Lucy exclaimed sitting near the counter.

"It's been a long stressful couple of days, that's for sure." Mira sighed. "Elfman used the reward money from that child trafficker's bounty to buy him a bed and those elbow guards."

"Seems like you and Elfman have really taken a liking to Scythe." Lucy chuckled. "Makes me wish I had a little guy to take care of like that. Of course I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility."

"Well, there are downsides to taking care of a five year old, but the pros outweigh the cons." Mira smiled cleaning a glass.

"Hey Mira, how come Master said Natsu couldn't go on the second floor yet?" Lucy asked.

"There's a job board up there for S-Class ranked, and above, sorcerers only." Mira stated.

As Mira began to explain the systems of the rankings between the Classes higher than S, Scythe opened his eyes and woke up to see a blue flying cat flying to the second floor, before he flew away from the second floor with a rolled up piece of paper in his paws.

Scythe got down from the bench of the table and began following Happy, unaware of the adventure that soon lies ahead for him, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Grey.


	2. Cursed Island Pt1

Mama Mirajane-2

It was a usual morning at the Fairy Tail guild hall. With one little acception.

"Scythe, where are you, Scythe sweetie please come out of where you're hiding." Mira exclaimed looking around frantically.

"Is she still at it?" Jet, and orange haired man with a big hat, asked seeing Mira looking around the small spaces of the guild hall.

"She's been searching for the kid all night all over town, she must be exhausted." Droy, a black haired man with an affinity to eat large amounts of food exclaimed. Yet he always stayed thin.

"Mirajane, please calm down, we'll find him." Levi exclaimed putting a comforting hand on the white haired woman's shoulder.

"I just can't stand the thought of what might happen to him out there." Mira exclaimed with deep concern in her eyes.

"Maybe it's Lauxus's fault. His attack on the kid probably scared him away." Wakaba stated putting a piece of gum in his mouth, with a hint of venom in his voice directed towards the blonde magic user.

"I haven't seen you smoke once in the last week, what gives?" Macao asked his friend and teammate.

"I'm doing it out of courteousness for Mirajane, we don't know if Scythe as asthma." Wakaba sighed.

"I'm sure that Lauxus's attack on him might be the case." Velvet exclaimed sitting on the bar counter drinking a can of soda.

"To top it off one of the S-Class fliers is missing." Mira cried out. "You don't think Scythe might have tried taking a job and taken the S-Class by mistake do you?"

"It could be possible, he is only five after all, and wouldn't know what he's getting himself into." Makarov exclaimed cupping his chin.

"Actually…" Lauxus sneered from the second floor. "I saw a little blue cat take the flier and the little brat followed him. Probably out of curiosity. I trailed them for a bit, and saw the brat climb into Natsu's backpack, before they headed off to that blondes place."

"What?" Makarov asked shouting a bit.

Mira's expression went grim with fear and the horror of what might happen.

"LAUXUS. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy are one thing, but you should have stepped in when a child got involved." Makarov shouted, sounding more pissed off than ever.

"Hey, it's not my fault the kid feels adventurous." Lauxus exclaimed before receiving a fist to the gut. The impact of the blow destroyed the chair and made cracks in the ground of the second floor.

"If my little boy gets hurt because of your carelessness, I will make you pay." Mira stated.

"You haven't given me that look in a, long time." Lauxus chuckled, trying to hide the fact the attack actually caused him more than a bit of pain.

"Which job was it?" Makarov questioned pinching the bridge of his nose.

"To remove the curse on Galuna Island." Mira explained.

"Are you serious?"

"Scythe's barely six years old, if he gets killed…" Macao shouted, stopping as he didn't want to think about what might happen.

"Then we better get him back right away." Wakaba exclaimed nearly choking on his gum.

"Lauxus, you are to go get them and bring them back here right now. You're the only one strong enough to do it by force." Makarov shouted.

"I'm sorry Master, but I have to disagree with you on that one." Grey exclaimed standing up.

…

"Hargeon port, feels like it was yesterday that we met here." Lucy smiled. "Alright, now let's go find a boat to take us to Galuna Island."

"What are you crazy, why can't we just swim there?" Natsu asked, sounding desperate to not get on any mode of transportation.

"You're the one calling me crazy?" Lucy asked with an ' _are you serious_ ' look.

Lucy and Natsu began asking boaters around for a ride to Galuna Island, but there wasn't any such luck as to finding one.

"Are you serious?" The final boat captain asked. "Not even pirates will go to that island, it's cursed."

"Well, that settles it, I guess we're swimming then." Natsu smiled.

"We found you." Grey stated popping up behind them with Velvet at his side.

"GAAHH, Grey, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked, surprised at the Ice-Maker's sudden appearance. What really surprised her though was he was fully dressed.

"Gramps found out about your hair brained scheme and sent us to bring you back." Grey exclaimed.

"Why, we're not in danger yet." Natsu stated.

"If you come back now you might avoid being kicked out of the guild. Not to mention avoid a world class beating from Mirajane." Grey smirked. "Seriously bringing a five year old to Galuna Island. I can't believe you'd stoop so low with your apprentice Natsu."

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Natsu asked noticing Velvet was struggling with something, or someone, in his bag.

"Get out of there this instant young man." Velvet exclaimed trying to pull Scythe out of the mostly empty backpack.

"What?" Lucy questioned before fully opening the flap of the bag. "Scythe, how'd you get in there?"

"What no way. Scythe get out of there." Natsu stated putting his bag down.

Scythe stepped out of the bag and looked around at the teens staring at him.

"So he stowed away huh? Mira will be happy to know you didn't intend to bring him." Grey chuckled. "At least it's a surefire way to avoid the beating she had planned for you."

"Well you can take him back, but I'm going on this S-Class quest." Natsu stated.

"You're way out of your league here, just come home. When Erza finds out not only about the unauthorized S-Class Quest, but also about you bringing Scythe along, she won't care if it's by accident, she's going to be so angry." Grey exclaimed with his face going pale as if he were the one in trouble.

"Uh-oh…" Natsu, Lucy, and Happy exclaimed.

"Please Grey, you've gotta save me, I told them this was a bad idea, but they forced me to come along." Happy exclaimed flying behind Grey and landing on his right shoulder.

"You are such a liar." Lucy shouted.

"Come on Scythe, we're going home." Velvet exclaimed, transforming into her humanoid form and taking Scythe by the underarms.

Before she could take off though, Scythe struggled out of her grip and ran behind Natsu, and Lucy, and stuck out his tongue.

"I guess once he heard them talking about the quest, he wanted to join." Velvet sighed standing beside Grey.

"Oh for the love of. What have you been teaching this boy Natsu?" Grey asked as he prepared his magic.

"I've only been teaching him how to control his elements, and how to fight like a dragon." Natsu smirked preparing his magic.

The boater saw their magic and intervened.

"Excuse me, but are you wizards?" The boatman asked gaining their attention. "Have you come to lift the curse off the island?"

"Yeah." Natsu smirked.

"Well maybe." Lucy exclaimed with a bit of a worried look.

"Not gonna happen." Grey and Velvet stated gritting their teeth in annoyance.

After a moment of silence, the boatman surprised them.

"Get in." He stated.

Scythe ran for the boat and hopped in.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Seriously?" Natsu smiled.

"No way."

"Scythe get out of the boat now." Velvet exclaimed.

Natsu smirked as he kicked Grey, sending him into Velvet and knocking them both out as they hit the stone wall behind them.

"There we go, we're ready when you are sir." Natsu stated hauling Velvet and Grey onto his shoulders.

"You sure we should bring them with us?" Lucy asked.

"We can't let them go back and tell the guild, cause the next person they're gonna send is Erza." Natsu explained with a frightened face.

"Natsu, Scythe actually changes things. We can't go on this job with a five year old. It's too dangerous. His caretaker is probably worried sick about him." Lucy exclaimed. Her skin crawled when Natsu had another creepy smile.

The scene changed to Velvet sitting on Scythe's head, while the child was holding a fishing rod with a basket of fish beside him.

"Later that day."

"Why the hell did you tie me up along with Velvet and Grey?" Lucy shouted from where she sat.

"Because I wasn't gonna risk you going back to the guild and sending Erza after me." Natsu exclaimed as he seemed fine.

"So why aren't you puking your guts out right now?" Grey asked.

"I don't know, it's actually been like this since the train."

Scythe pulled at Natsu's vest and pointed at himself.

"You got rid of my motion sickness?" Natsu asked.

Scythe nodded his head and held out his hand producing a small black ball of magic.

"What is that?" Velvet asked.

"It looks like a pocket of condensed air." Grey exclaimed. "So he has more than just fire and lightning?"

"It would appear so." Lucy exclaimed. "If I weren't tied up I would be able to call Grandpa Crux of the Southern Cross to help find out what kind of slayer magic he has, 'cause so far, Master Makarov hasn't had any luck in finding the answer to that question."

Scythe started to walk over to Lucy as the boat wobbled with the water. He intended to untie Lucy so she could do just that, but a large wave crashed against the side of the boat and sent him over the other side, while he hit his head on the edge of the boat.

"SCYTHE." They all screamed before Natsu dove into the water after his apprentice.

Natsu swam after the drowning boy, his blood pumping with the fury of the thought that he would lose his friend and fail to keep him safe. As he neared Scythe, and under water current pushed him back. Natsu was running out of oxygen and was forced to resurface for more. On his way up, he saw Lucy's water spirit Aquarius swimming down at a speed ten times faster than his. Aquarius had reached Scythe just as he had sunk to the bottom of the bedrock.

She swam back up trying to use her control over water to prevent the boy from drowning as she held him and rocketed back up to the surface, where Natsu had just gotten back aboard the ship. Aquarius resurfaced and gently placed the boy onto the floor of the ship where the newly freed Velvet, Grey, and Lucy were all waiting.

"He's not breathing." Grey exclaimed as he and Velvet check his pulse.

"Move aside." Aquarius exclaimed pushing them to opposite ends of the boat.

With her control over water, Aquarius traced her fingers over Scythe's chest and up his throat, she lifted her fingers over his mouth and a trail of water followed, allowing the boy to breathe again.

"Oh thank goodness. Totally worth calling me from my vacation for." Aquarius sighed.

Scythe got up on shaking legs, and looked up at Aquarius before he ran to her and hugged her. It was a shock to Aquarius to say the least, even more so to Lucy as she knew Aquarius would have punched him by now, due to personal experience.

Scythe let go of the hug and gave Aquarius a big smile.

"Well, I guess my work here is done." Aquarius exclaimed disappearing, with a smile on her face.

"Am I crazy?" Lucy asked dumbfounded.

"Why do you ask that?" Velvet inquired.

"Aquarius just smiled. She is never that nice to me, not even when I was Scythe's age." Lucy exclaimed.

Scythe walked over to one of the seats of the boat and sat on it, before laying down completely and falling asleep.

"You're lucky that Scythe wasn't killed because of this." Grey exclaimed getting mad at Natsu and Lucy. "This is your fault to buddy, why'd you decide to let us on?"

"The name's Bobo. If you must know I used to be a citizen of Galuna Island." The boatman exclaimed. "But I had to flee, I just couldn't take it anymore. I should warn you, tragedy befalls anyone who steps foot on the island. There's no avoiding it, that is, unless you're able to lift the curse."

Bobo removed his cloak and showed his left arm, it was completely different from earlier as it was now black and covered in beetle like armor.

"This vile demon's curse." Bobo stated.

"Whoa, you're arm, what happened to it?" Grey asked.

"Is that… the curse?" Lucy inquired.

"We're almost there." Bobo exclaimed ignoring their questions.

All their attention was drawn to a light in the distance. It was an island that wasn't too far from their position.

"That's Galuna Island."

"That's weird, why's the mountain top glowing like that?" Velvet asked.

"What the where'd he go?"

All their attention was drawn to the now empty boatman's position, where Bobo was nowhere to be found.

"Did he fall out?" Grey asked.

"It's like he disappeared into thin air." Happy stated.

The boat began to rock more as the waves got bigger, eventually, the boat was being lifted.

"What's that sound?" Lucy asked.

Grey turned around to see what the sound and motion was.

"Uh, Lucy, Natsu, Velvet…"

They turned their heads to see a giant tidal wave lifting their boat and practically throwing them to the beach of the island.

They all began screaming their heads off, somehow Scythe was still sleeping through this and was peacefully dreaming.

It wasn't long until the wave washed them all away, and they ended up on the shore of the island. Scythe jumped up in surprise as he noticed something was off.

He noticed the others laying on the ground near the sandy beach, and walked over to them. He stood behind Lucy and bent over looking down at her face with a curious look.

He poked her cheek a few times, but when that didn't wake her, he resorted to his next method. He found a sand crab and put it near her nose, before its pincher pinched both her nostrils shut. Lucy jumped into the air screaming as the pain from it woke her up. She pulled the decapod off her nose and rubbed her sore nose and looked at Scythe as he was trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Very funny you little pipsqueak." Lucy smiled. _'Can't forget he's just a little kid, despite all he's been through, wish I knew what that was.'_

Further towards the water, Natsu, Grey, Velvet, and Happy were just picking themselves up as they had recovered from the crash.

"Looks like we made it you guys." Natsu cheered.

"We're lucky that wave washed us ashore." Lucy exclaimed.

"Well I don't know if I would call it lucky." Grey exclaimed.

"I can't help wondering what happened to Bobo." Velvet sighed as she sat against a rock.

"Right after he told us about the curse, he vanished." Lucy added.

"Forget about that stuff for now and let's go exploring." Natsu smiled waving his arms around.

"Aye sir." Happy shouted as he and Scythe jumped for joy.

"We've been here for thirty seconds and you guys have already forgotten about the mission?" Lucy asked sweat-dropping.

Later, the group was huddled around Lucy as they she started to explain the situation.

"Apparently there's only one village on the whole island. The village chief is the one who originally put in the request. So I guess we need to try and find him." Lucy explained.

"Not so fast." Grey exclaimed picking himself up.

"Give it up Grey, we can't take them back to the guild now that our boats been destroyed." Velvet sighed.

"You're right. I'm going with them." Grey stated causing Lucy and Natsu to go wide eyed in shock. "There's no way I'm gonna let you clowns make S-Class before I do, and if you were kicked out, the guild would be pretty boring. Gramps will be upset, but if we pull this off he won't stay mad at us for long."

"I'm coming to. Not like I can fly back to the guild from here, I mean I don't even know which side of the island we landed on so I'd be completely lost if I just went flying in a random direction." Velvet sighed giving in.

Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Scythe all smiled as their friends chose to come with them.

"Let's do this." Grey smiled.

…

Later on, by nightfall, the six of them managed to make it to the large wooden fence with a keep out sign.

"Well, we found the village." Grey exclaimed. "Now what?"

"Well whatever you do, don't be too loud, I just got Scythe to sleep." Velvet exclaimed carrying Scythe on her back in a makeshift carrier as he slept, in her humanoid form.

"Check out that gate. When they say keep out they mean it." Natsu stated.

"Anyone home?" Lucy shouted. "We came here to help you."

"What did I just say about being quiet?" Velvet asked pulling her ear.

"Sorry, sorry." Lucy wined trying to avoid Velvets wrath.

After a moment of silence, there was no sign that anyone had heard her.

"Let's bust in." Natsu smiled raising a fist.

"No way." Lucy exclaimed turning to the pinket.

"Who goes there?"

The five that were still awake looked up to see two men on the gate looking down at them.

"We're wizards from Fairy Tail, responding to your request." Lucy exclaimed.

"I'm backing away since there is going to be more shouting." Velvet sighed in defeat.

"Why weren't we notified when you accepted the job?" One of the two guards asked.

"Sorry it was probably just a mix up with the paper work." Grey exclaimed, coming up with a good excuse.

"Then let me see your emblems right now."

Natsu showed the emblem on his shoulder, as Happy showed the one on his back. Grey showed the emblem on his chest, as Lucy and velvet showed the emblems on their hand and neck.

"They're here." The two guards exclaimed in unison. "They're really here."

After that, the gate was risen and a group of the villagers were gathered around to greet them.

"It's like we're walking into a giant monsters mouth." Happy chimed.

"Are you trying to freak me out? Because it's working." Lucy exclaimed.

"I'm Moka the village chief. On behalf of everyone here I welcome you." A short man dressed in robes exclaimed. "Pleasantries aside, there's something you need to see."

Moka and the rest of the villagers behind him removed their cloaks, revealing that every one of them had at least one body part that was touched by the curse.

"It's just like what happened to the boat guy." Grey exclaimed.

"Yeah." Lucy softly said, feeling sorry for them all.

"Oh wow, your sideburns." Natsu exclaimed.

"Not that, I was try to show you what's happened to my arm." Moka exclaimed. "Everyone on the island has suffered horrible disfigurement because of this curse. Not even the animals have been spared."

"Please excuse me for asking, but what makes you think it's a curse sir? It could be some kind of infectious disease." Grey exclaimed, as to which Velvet backed away from the group.

(Que Music… Superman: Five for Fighting)

"We've consulted with dozens of doctor's young man." Moka exclaimed. "But they all agreed that no such disease exists. You see, our symptoms began around the same time the moon fell under an evil spell."

"What kind of spell?" Lucy asked as Velvet walked up beside her.

"Since ancient times, this island has absorbed the light of the moon. Causing it to glow almost as beautifully as the moon itself. However, several years ago, the moons color began to change, and an eerie purple glow was cast upon the island." Moka explained.

"So the moon turned purple?" Natsu asked.

"Ah, it's coming out from behind the clouds." Happy exclaimed looking up.

As Moka had said, the moon indeed was purple.

"Oh wow, it really is purple." Lucy exclaimed.

"Man that's creepy looking." Grey stated.

"It's the curse. Stand back, the change is about to begin." Moka exclaimed.

Suddenly, all the villagers were in pain, and were screaming or trying to suppress the pain. But it was no use, as their bodies began to fully change. They became demons, and the screaming only stopped once the transformations were complete.

"Why is this happening to them?" Natsu questioned, a look of fear in his eyes.

Later on, after all of the villagers had changed, they all stood before the group of six, as it was, they weren't humans anymore.

"I'm sorry if our appearance frightens you." Moka exclaimed.

All the screaming and commotion had woken up Scythe and he had witnessed the last half of their transformations. He was frightened, and hid behind Velvet's head, but could not hide from the screaming that had occurred. He hugged Velvet tight from behind and she was able to feel him visibly shaking.

"It's okay, I'm just completely confused." Grey exclaimed.

"You poor people." Lucy stated.

"Oh man, you guys look so cool." Natsu stated.

Everything there grew silent, all except for Velvet trying to calm Scythe down as she wasn't paying attention to what the fire breather had said.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay Scythe. Everything is fine." Velvet exclaimed now holding him in her arms.

"Um, pardon my intrusiveness, but why did you bring a child along on this job?" One of the villagers asked.

"Oh, he followed us from the guild hall and stowed away in my bag. By the time we found out he followed us, it was too late to head back." Natsu explained pausing Lucy on her lecturing. "Though I do think a jungle environment will help improve his training."

"You are his master after all." Velvet chuckled.

"Back to the matter at hand. As you've witnessed, whenever the purple moon shows its face in the sky, everyone in the village takes on a horrific demon form, if it isn't a curse, then what else could it possibly be?" Moka asked. "We'll return to normal once the morning comes and the sun has risen. However, there are some poor souls who can no longer switch back to their human forms for they have lost their minds."

"How sad." Lucy exclaimed.

"The fate for them, these unfortunate souls in the grip of madness, we've no choice but to put them to death." Moka explained.

"But they might change back to normal someday." Natsu stated.

"If we wait for that to happen, the monsters would surely kill us all. We've tried capturing them, but they've always broke free. It's no use." Moka explained as he started to cry, staring at a picture of a very familiar face. "Once it takes hold, there's no way to save them. I should know, I was forced to kill my very own son."

The group all saw the picture and they were shocked at who they saw.

"That's the guy… from the boat…" Lucy stated. "But we just saw him yesterday he…"

"Shhhhhh…" Grey silenced Lucy. "Now I understand why he disappeared on us like that, he's dead, but his soul can't rest in peace."

' _A ghost?'_ Lucy thought.

"Please lift the evil curse from our island." Moka pleaded bowing to them. "If this goes on much longer we may all fall victim to it. We'll die…"

"We're not gonna let that happen." Natsu stated interrupting Moka's plea. "We can fix this I promise you."

"There's only one way, this retched curse can be lifted." Moka exclaimed. "The moon, the moon must be wiped from the sky."

 _(End Song…)_

Later on that night, Happy, Grey, Natsu, and Lucy were in a hut that they were permitted to use.

"I never knew the moon could be so creepy." Happy stated.

"Hurry and close the window. You heard what the chief said, we gotta stay out of the moon light. You may not care but I don't wanna risk turning into some freaking looking monster." Lucy exclaimed.

"I'm not so sure about this job guys." Natsu exclaimed.

"Do these people really think we can destroy the moon?" Grey inquired.

"Wonder how many punches it'll take. You think I can handle it?" Natsu asked raising his fist.

"Are you kidding me?" Grey asked. "Don't be stupid man."

"Natsu, there's not a wizard alive, who's strong enough to do that." Lucy sighed.

"But that's the job we were hired to do, isn't it?" Natsu asked. "We can't take a job and then back out, cause that would make Fairy Tail look bad."

"What they're asking can't be done. How do you think you're gonna get to the moon anyway?" Grey inquired.

"With Happy." Natsu stated pointing upwards.

"Ah. I don't think so." Happy stated.

"Okay we can't destroy the moon, but if we do some investigating, we might be able to find a different way to lift the curse from the island." Lucy exclaimed before a shirt was thrown at her.

"You kids can do what you want, but after the day I've had, I need some shut eye." Grey exclaimed removing a sock.

"Please don't take off anymore." Lucy wined.

"Okay, our investigation starts tomorrow morning." Natsu smiled.

"Scythe are you in here?" Velvet asked opening the door to their hut.

"No Scythe isn't in here, what's going on Velvet?" Lucy asked.

"Scythe isn't in our hut, and he's not anywhere in the village either." Velvet exclaimed frantically.

"What? We gotta find him." Grey exclaimed jumping to his feet.

"You need to put on some clothes before you do anything." Lucy stated.

After Grey got dressed, he joined the others in their search for Scythe.

"Scythe… where are you buddy?" Natsu shouted out.

"Scythe, come on this isn't funny like the prank you pulled on me this morning." Lucy exclaimed as she shouted out.

"Hey Scythe, come on out, I'll give you a soda before bed." Velvet called out.

"What's all the ruckus?" Moka asked as he and several villagers came out of their huts.

"We're sorry to wake you, but have you seen Scythe? He's gone missing, and we can't find him anywhere." Lucy exclaimed. "He's the little boy you saw with us earlier."

"No, but I'll send out a search party for him. We may hate these forms, but they can come in handy when needed in times of crisis." Moka exclaimed.

So a search party was sent out for Scythe, but little to their knowledge, he was not anywhere they would expect him to be. He was on a direct path to the temple, with something drawing him there, something familiar.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Scythe, still in his stupor, looked up to see a man with big eyebrows, a dog looking man, and a pink haired woman with fly like wings on her back.

"Oh, he's just adorable. What are you doing out here all alone little one?" The woman asked bending down to look at him in the eyes. "He seems to be under some sort of trance."

"Could he possibly have a connection to Deliora?" The dog man asked.

"Possibly Toby, Sherry, grab him. Let's bring this boy to the Cold Emperor." The big eyebrow man exclaimed.

"Right away Yuka." Sherry stated picking Scythe up by the underarms and carrying him with her like he was a teddy bear.

…

"Scythe… where are you?" Lucy shouted as they walked through the jungle.

"We've been searching all night. It's nearly noon. Where could he be?" Grey asked as they walked towards the temple on the top of the mountain.

"The only place we haven't looked is the temple atop this mountain. But why would he go there?" Velvet asked as she flew at the head of the group.

"I don't know, but if we don't find him, Mirajane is gonna kill us." Happy exclaimed.

"Here you all seem tired." Velvet exclaimed handing them each a monster energy drink.

"How do you have so many things in that tiny bag of yours?" Natsu asked opening his drink.

"It's sort of like Erza's pocket dimension for weapons, only this is more compact and anyone can access it. In short it's a pocket void bag." Velvet explained.

Before anything else could happen, large rumbling like giant footsteps was heard coming in their direction. They all looked up to see a giant blue rat in a maids outfit.

"Whoa, what the…?" Natsu asks.

"It's huge." Grey added.

"What are you waiting for, beat it up you guys." Lucy shouts hiding behind a tree with Velvet and Happy.

"Alright." Natsu smirks downing his energy drink.

"Let's beat this thing." Grey smiles throwing away his empty drink can. "ICE MAKE SHIELD."

A large ice shield in the shape of a snowflake appeared in front of the group, blocking the giants rants rancid breath attack.

"Oh no, what's wrong?" Lucy asked, having summoned Horologium and hidden in his clock container. Velvet and Happy were in there on either side of her. "Did you two seriously just sneak inside here?"

"Aye." Happy exclaimed.

"Yep." Velvet stated.

Though do to the rancid stench of the bad breath from the giant rat, Horologium was no longer able to take being in the human world and disappeared to the Celestial Spirit world, leaving Lucy and the two cats to fend for themselves.

"Stinky." The three exclaimed plugging their noses.

"C'mon Natsu, get up man." Grey exclaimed.

"The smell knocked him out." Happy stated seeing Natsu passed out on the ground.

Though apparently he wasn't out for long as he shouted for them all to run.

"Let's go." Natsu shouted still holding his nose.

As the giant rat chased them, it tried hitting them with two more rancid breath attacks and that was really starting to get on their nerves. Grey looked back and noticed two black bands on either of the rants pinkie fingers.

"Hold up, those black bands, they're Scythe's." Grey exclaimed.

The rest turned around the see what he was talking about, and they saw that the rat was wearing the bands as pinkie rings on its smallest fingers.

"ICE MAKE FLOOR." Grey shouted slamming both his fists into the ground and covering it in slick ice.

The giant rat slipped and fell on its back.

"You should have done that in the first place. Now I'm going to get some answers out of it." Natsu exclaimed. He jumped into the air and landed hard on the rat's stomach.

The rat looked up at him with confusion before fear was etched into its face. Natsu's expression showed he was pissed, and demanded answers.

"Answer me this you stinking rat. Those bands on your pinkies, did you kill the boy who owned them?" Natsu growled igniting his fist.

The rat shook its head no and waved its arms around to try and get him to understand its answer.

"Is he still alive?"

The rat shook its head yes and pointed at a building that it was trying to keep them away from.

"So he's in there?" Natsu questioned.

The rat shook its head yes again.

"Good." Natsu stated before jumping off.

Once he was off, the rat got up as fast as it could a scurried away in fear.

The group walked into the temple and were amazed at its size.

"This place is massive." Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it's falling apart." Natsu exclaimed.

"I wonder how old it is." Grey exclaimed.

"Maybe this place has something to do with the curse and Scythe's disappearance." Velvet exclaimed.

"Huh, what are those?" Natsu asked turning his head towards several carvings.

"They're moons." Grey stated. "It makes sense, Galuna used to be called the Island of the Moon."

"A moon island, a moon curse, and weird moon symbols. You really gotta wonder what all of it means." Lucy exclaimed.

"Man this place is a wreck." Natsu stated walking off. "How are we supposed to find Scythe in this maze of a place?" He questioned stomping on the ground. "This floor doesn't even look safe to walk on."

"Well don't go stomping on it you dummy." Lucy exclaimed.

Before long, the floor beneath them crumbled and they began falling.

"Natsu, you idiot, look what you've done." Grey shouted.

Velvet and Happy spread their wings. Velvet caught Lucy and Grey, while Happy caught Natsu.

"How can you hold both Grey and Lucy, I can barely hold Lucy because she's so heavy." Happy exclaimed.

"Lucy isn't heavy you jerk. Never insult a woman on her weight." Velvet exclaimed. "Besides, if you can barely lift her, then you need to cut back on the fish and gain some actual protein and a workout regimen to build muscle."

Velvet set Lucy and Grey down gently on the ground, while Happy dropped Natsu on his butt with a soft thud.

"Where are we?" Natsu asked, getting up and dusting himself off. "Is everyone okay?"

"I'd be better if you hadn't knocked out the floor." Lucy stated.

"Here's a thought, if you think before you act maybe you wouldn't cause so much destruction." Grey exclaimed.

"So, can the two of you fly us out of here?" Lucy asked.

"Afraid not, with that distance, it would be a while and even though I'm strong, I'd have to make two trips for you and Grey." Velvet sighed.

"No sorry." Happy simply said.

"We're underneath the temple." Grey exclaimed.

"Wow, it's a secret cave." Natsu smiled jumping up and down. "This is so cool, let's go check it out."

"Would you quit running like a crazy person?" Grey questioned, a bit agitated.

Later on, deeper within the cave, Natsu ran to the end and stopped and stared in awe of what was in front of him.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked as she and grey came up with Happy and Velvet on their shoulders.

"What is something wrong?" Grey questioned.

"Hey guys, what's that?" Natsu asked now looking up with concern.

Grey's eyes widened in disbelief, as if he'd never wanting to see something like that again, while Lucy, Happy, and Velvet, all looked up in shock.

The thing they were staring at was a giant ice-burg, with a giant monstrous demon inside. Grey had a look of horror on his face, as if it shouldn't have been there.

"That's impossible." Grey stated. "It's Deliora. But how, how could this happen, why is it here, what the hell is it doing on Galuna Island?" Grey questioned in anger.

"You've seen this thing before?" Natsu questioned.

"There's no, no way." Grey stated shaking.

"Grey please, try to calm down." Lucy stated.

Grey took a minute to calm down, taking some much needed deep breaths, as he hesitantly looked up at it.

"Now, can you tell us about it?" Lucy asked.

"It's Deliora, the Demon of Destruction." Grey simply stated.

"Demon of Construction?" Natsu questioned.

"Destruction." Happy corrected.

"But why is it, here? It doesn't make any sense." Grey exclaimed with confusion and anger in his voice.

There was a moment of silence, then there were footsteps heard.

"The voices seem to come from down here." Yuka exclaimed as he and Toby got closer to the chamber the demon was in. "I hate being awake during the day. So Toby were you exposed to the moon drip? You've got those pointy ears."

"I already told you they're a fashion statement you jerk." Toby exclaimed in frustration.

"Lighten up I was just teasing you." Yuka stated.

"You don't have to be so mean about it." Toby sighed.

From their hiding places, Lucy, Natsu, Grey, Happy, and Velvet, could easily hear what they were saying.

"Huh, the moon drip. Could that be the name of the curse?" Lucy questioned.

Not long after Yuka and Toby stopped to look up and Deliora, Sherry walked in sounding sad.

"Yuka, Toby. Something terrible has happened." Sherry stated.

"What now Sherry?" Yuka asked while Toby waved at her.

"It's Angelica, she's been attacked and frightened, and I'm sad." Sherry exclaimed.

"You're moping around because somebody beat up your stupid pet rat?" Toby questioned.

"She's not a rat." Sherry stated. "She's a brave hunter prowling the jungle to protect us. She is, Love."

"I don't know who these people are, but talk about a bunch of weirdos." Lucy exclaimed. "Especially the chick with the pet rat."

"Judging by the scent I picked up off them, they're not from the island." Natsu stated.

"An' they don't look like they have the demon curse." Happy exclaimed.

"Intruders you say?" Yuka asked.

"And it's almost time to begin collecting moonlight again." Sherry sighed. "All this makes me so sad. This news would displease the Cold Emperor."

"Then we should hurry and find the intruders." Toby exclaimed.

"Has the child been prepped for the ceremony yet?" Yuka asked.

The five hiding behind the boulders shot their heads towards Yuka.

"Yes, he has been dressed in the ceremonial garments. If he is connected to Deliora somehow, then exposing him to the source of the moon drip should work." Sherry exclaimed. "I still find it strange, a child barely five years of age wondering around the jungle in a trance."

"Well after the ceremony there shouldn't be anything to worry about from him." Toby exclaimed.

Happy flew over down the tunnel a bit and threw some rocks farther down. Leading Yuka, Toby, and Sherry to think they're chasing someone.

"Nice job cat." Lucy stated as Happy flew back to them.

"C'mon, we should have grabbed them and beat some answers out of them." Natsu stated.

"Natsu, they have Scythe. We can't risk them doing anything to him." Velvet exclaimed. "I hate to suggest this, even with Scythe's life on the line. The best way we can save him and stop this moon drip ceremony is if we wait for night fall."

"Deliora, I still don't know what anybody would want with it. Or how they were even able to find it." Grey stated.

"Was it hidden somewhere?" Lucy asked.

"It was sealed away, on a glacier on the northern continent. A decade ago this demon ravaged Isval. Countless people lost their lives." Grey explained. "The woman who taught me how to use my magic, my master Ur, sacrificed everything to seal it away. I don't know if it has anything to do with the curse on this island. But I do know that it doesn't belong here. This Cold Emperor, we have to find out who it is. If they tarnish my master's legacy, they're gonna regret the day they were born."

…

Meanwhile, on a pirate ship with either a pumpkin or an orange for a skull and a fork and knife for crossbones. Upon this ship, were the beaten up crew and a red haired Erza, accompanied by the white haired Mirajane. Both their expressions, were enough to make even the wildest of beasts go crying to their mommies.

"Um… what are ye wanting to go to the cursed island for anyways? Arg, it's scary." The captain stated steering the helm.

"When rules are broken, then those who did it must face justice." Erza exclaimed.

"Not to mention these people who broke the rules, have my little boy in their company. I'm not going to let that slide." Mira stated darkly, cracking her knuckles.

"Whoa, so cool." One of the recovered crewmates exclaimed.

"We'll follow the two of you anywhere." Another exclaimed.

As the crew cheered them on, the captain joined in and fully agreed to take them.

"Set a course for the cursed Island of Galuna…" The captain shouted.

"Aye-aye sir…"


	3. Cursed Island Pt2

Mama Mirajane-3

It was nearing night as Scythe was waking from his trancelike slumber. He became worried, when he felt he was chained down by something cold. He looked around and his eyes widened in fear as he saw a numerous amount of people dressed in robes with a crescent moon in the vails.

"Ah, good to see you've finally awoken from your trance."

Scythe looked over and saw a man in what looked like blue royal clothing and a demon mask.

"Don't be afraid. We simply wish to remove your connection to Deliora." The man exclaimed.

Scythe sniffed the air, and his attention was drawn to a man hunched over with a tribal mask that only covered his eyes and the top of his head.

"Zalty, would you please go down to Deliora's chamber beneath the temple and be sure the intruders are nowhere to be found?"

"Yes Cold Emperor." The man known as Zalty exclaimed bowing a bit before leaving.

The man known as Zalty left for the deeper parts of the temple as the Cold Emperor returned his attention to Scythe.

"Don't try to struggle against these chains, you're not strong enough to even lift them." The Cold Emperor exclaimed seeing Scythe struggling.

The Cold Emperor left outside the range of the magic circle, and the masked followers of his began chanting. Collecting Moonlight.

Scythe's eyes widened in pain and terror as he felt the purple moonlight course over him and through him. He wasn't aware of a seal that was placed on him at infancy. That seal breaking was the source of the pain wracking his body.

"Stop this."

(Que Music… Emperor's New Clothes: Panic at the Disco & Irresistible: F.O.B)

The Cold Emperor turned just in time to see Grey race to him and slam him in the face with a cross strike, knocking the helmet and mask off, causing Grey some shock as he saw who the Cold Emperor was.

"Long time, no see, huh Grey?"

"Lyon." Grey exclaimed.

The two were staring at one another with an intent to fight, as Scythe's body continued to shake in pain. This pain continued, and one word echoed from his mouth.

"MAMA…"

…

Down near the beach of the island, at the docks, Mirajane and Erza were disembarking the pirate ship before Mira's head snapped up and over towards the temple.

"Erza, do you have anything that can get me to that temple fast?" Mira asked gritting her teeth.

Erza's response was reequipping into her Giants Armor. She held out the large gauntlet for Mira to jump on. Once Mira was crouching on it, Erza threw Mira with all her strength towards the temple.

…

"Stop this Lyon, you can't revive Deliora, its madness." Grey exclaimed as he fought with his old classmate.

Lucy, Velvet, and Happy went to help Scythe, but Happy and Lucy saw Sherry, Toby, and Yuka, leave their view after they received orders from Lyon to kill everyone in the village below. Natsu had been frozen by Lyon in a ball of ice and sent down the hill rolling.

"Go stop those three, I've got Scythe." Velvet exclaimed motioning for Happy and Lucy to go after Lyon's lackeys.

Lucy and Happy hesitantly looked back before they did as was told by Velvet. The instant Velvet stuck her arm into the moonlight, she felt immense pain shoot through it, and backed off.

"This may be harder than I thought. But I won't quit." Velvet exclaimed.

Velvet stuck both her arms into the moonlight and grit her teeth through the pain, poofing into her humanoid form as she pushed through it.

"What is that wench doing? He has a connection to Deliora, it has to be severed." Lyon exclaimed.

"From the amount of pain he's in, he'll die if he's in there for any longer." Grey exclaimed.

"That's how the connection is going to be severed. It's the only way." Lyon exclaimed.

Grey's pupils shrank in anger, but before he could react in anger, something landed on the ground, shaking it, and knocking the worshipers off balance, in such stopping the moon drip and ending Scythe's pain.

"It's alright Scythe, I've got you." Velvet exclaimed, using a rock to destroy the lock on Scythe's chains.

"You want… to kill an innocent child?"

Grey's face went pale when he heard that voice. He stood up before Lyon knocked him away with an ice attack, knocking him out.

Lyon stood up before the dust cleared to see a pissed Mirajane looking at him, with a raging fury in her eyes.

"If you cause my little boy more pain, I'll kill you." Mira exclaimed veins bulging on her hand as she clenched her fists.

"Mira…" Velvet exclaimed running to her, with Scythe in her arms. "We have to get back to the village, this creeps lackeys are planning on killing everyone in it."

"Then we should hurry. Grab Grey and lead the way." Mira stated taking Scythe into her arms.

"You're not going anywhere with that accursed child." Lyon exclaimed creating an ice barrier.

Scythe puffed up his cheeks and blew out black flames, melting the ice instantly.

"Out of the way." Velvet exclaimed sucker punching Lyon in the face to move him.

Velvet and Mira made a run for it with Grey over Velvet's shoulder. Before long, they reached the village, finding Lucy had used Virgo and dug a giant hole in the ground at the entrance, and Natsu fell in.

"Mira… w-what are you doing here?" Natsu asked sweating profusely after he saw her.

"I came here to get Scythe back, what do you think dummy?" Mira asked.

"Hey guy's not to intrude, but isn't it weird that we got here before the bad guys?" Happy asked interjecting. "I mean they left long before we did and yet we haven't seen them yet."

"Yeah, now that you mention it…" Lucy stated pondering the same thing.

"Um, guy's look up." Natsu stated.

They all looked up to see the giant rat from earlier, flying in the sky, with a giant bucket of jelly. The rat was using its tail like a propeller and fly high in the air. A drop of it fell from the bucket and fell towards Lucy.

"Jelly?" Lucy questioned.

"Look out." Natsu shouted pushing her out of the way.

The jelly hit the ground and melted through the rocks and dirt.

"Acid."

"That thing has a whole bucket full of that stuff." One of the citizens exclaimed.

"They're gonna drop it right on top of us." Another shouted.

The giant rat circled around and threw the contents of the bucket out over the village.

"Everybody get to the center of the village now." Natsu shouted.

In a panic, everyone one of the citizens went to the center of the village. Mira joined them as she was trusting Natsu had a plan. Once they were all gathered, Natsu and Happy flew up to the acid jelly.

"Flames of my right hand, flames of my left hand, you put them together… You get" Natsu shouted preparing his attack. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame."

Natsu's attack hit the big blob of jelly causing it to splatter out in all directions. The jelly landed on the ground creating clouds of steam. When the steam cleared, all that remained was the center of the village where Natsu had wanted everyone.

Natsu landed on the ground with a smile on his face as Happy flew beside him.

"Bobo's grave's still standing." Moka exclaimed seeing the steam clear.

Yuka kicked the grave stone over as he and his teammates walked in towards them, with scowls on their faces.

"The Cold Emperor ordered us to eradicate the village and its people." Sherry stated. "We were trying to show mercy by making your deaths quick and painless. But since that didn't work, we'll have to resort to bloodshed."

"Fifty villagers, two wizards, a couple of interlopers, shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes." Yuka exclaimed.

"You ready?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah." Lucy stated.

"Count again, 'cause there's five wizards, six if you count Scythe." Happy exclaimed.

"Bring it on." Velvet growled, cracking her knuckles.

"How dare they, such disrespect." Moka exclaimed.

"Let me help you…" Grey exclaimed, getting up on shaky legs.

"No way, you're badly hurt, you need to rest." Mira stated.

"No, I can still fight, I can…"

Grey stopped as Natsu punched him in the gut, knocking him out.

"Get Grey to safety, Mira go with them and bring Scythe."

"Right… wait, where'd he go?" Mira asked, realizing Scythe wasn't with her anymore. "Don't tell me he got caught in the middle of that jelly storm."

"Hey, get off me you little brat."

They turned their heads to see Scythe fighting with Toby, biting his arm as the dog man shook it, trying to get Scythe off of him.

"That's it. Jelly-Fish Stingers." Toby exclaimed.

As he was about to make his move, Scythe let go and Toby stung his own arm instead, paralyzing him.

"My, you're the little boy with the connection to Deliora, I thought you were safely chained in the magic circle." Sherry exclaimed grabbing Scythe by the back of his robes as Angelica landed behind her, Yuka, and the paralyzed Toby. "You're coming with us, and we're not going to leave here until everyone is dead. Angelica."

The rat known as Angelica jumped into the air, with Sherry in her hands, who was carrying Scythe under her arm.

"Mama, help." Scythe shouted reaching for Mirajane.

"Scythe." Mirajane shouted.

"Oh no you don't." Lucy shouted. Without warning, the blonde was now holding on to one of Angelica's toes. "Oh no, I must have gotten caught up in all the action."

"Yep she's stupid." Happy stated.

"More like insane." Velvet and Natsu shouted.

"Leave the villagers alone, they didn't do anything to deserve this." Lucy shouted punching Angelica's toe.

"I'll go after them." Velvet stated.

"I'm coming to."

"What does she think she's doing?" Sherry asked.

"Are you ticklish?" Lucy asked as she began to tickle the toe.

"Try all you want, it's not going to work." Sherry smirked before Angelica began laughing like crazy. "Angelica?" The tickling caused Angelica to lose focus and stopped spinning her tail. "You have to fight it, keep spinning your tail." Sherry shouted.

But it was no use, and they plummeted to the ground.

"We're going down." Sherry shouted.

"I did it." Lucy smirked before reality sunk in.

"I wanna go home." Scythe shouted in fear.

"Do you think she made it? That big rat might have crushed her." Natsu exclaimed.

"We're heading off now. I hope Scythe's okay." Velvet exclaimed as she and Happy flew to where they landed.

"Be careful." Natsu stated.

"Please bring Scythe back safely." Mira called out.

Natsu turned to Yuka and the newly recovered Toby. He launched himself and head-butted Toby, sending him back. While upside down, he released a roar at Yuka. The blue haired wizard had deflected it, using his anti-wizarding magic. Natsu landed on his feet, sliding to a halt.

"A wizard who can breathe fire, I see. Don't tell me you're the Salamander from Fairy Tail I've heard so much about?" Yuka exclaimed as the fire dissipated.

"I'm good." Toby exclaimed standing up.

"You know we used to be wizards of a pretty famous guild ourselves, so you shouldn't blow us off." Yuka exclaimed. "In fact Iron-Rock Jura used to belong to the same guild. Surely, you've heard of the Lamia Scale."

Natsu ignored him and blasted fire from his hands at both Yuka and Toby.

"Hey, cut it out. Listen when I'm talking to you." Yuka exclaimed.

"Why? You think I care what guild you're from, or who the other members are?" Natsu questioned. "We came here to help the villagers and you're the ones who put them in danger. Not to mention you're trying to kill an innocent child, who's been through hell and back, and is in the care of one of our guild members, which makes you Fairy Tail's enemy, and that gives me more than enough reason to fight you."

"Hey Toby, just stay back. You don't need to get involved I got this." Yuka exclaimed with a scowl on his face. Yuka stuck out his arm and poured his magic into it. "WAVE."

"I'll tear that thing apart." Natsu exclaimed lighting his hand on fire. Natsu's flames didn't have any effect over the wave attack and he jumped before it could do any more damage to him.

"Oops, guess you weren't ready for that." Yuka smiled.

Natsu attacked with another roar, only for Yuka to deflect it.

"The pulsing energy that's coming from my hand, defuses all types of magic." Yuka exclaimed. "Which means, none of your spells will work against me."

"So that's why my fire power couldn't destroy his barrier." Natsu exclaimed wiping his cheek. "I get it."

"I specialized in anti-wizard magic when I was with the Lamia Scale Guild." Yuka exclaimed. "I'm sure you can understand why. No matter how strong they might be, all wizards are powerless against me. Even you." Yuka shouted sending another attack at Natsu.

"Oh yeah?" Natsu asked after dodging the attack. Natsu cleared the smoke as he went flying towards Yuka with a flaming fist.

"WAVE." Yuka shouted holding out his hand, dissipating Natsu's fire. "Like I told you, your magic's useless against my wave."

"That doesn't mean I'm gonna let you off the hook." Natsu smirked. "I'll just have to crush you without it."

Natsu slammed his bare fist into the barrier and it went through.

"Hey look, I broke through it." Natsu smirked before he shouted in pain as his arm was about to be torn apart.

"You put your bare arm inside a vortex of magic energy, not a smart move." Yuka exclaimed.

Natsu smirked and slammed his head and neck into the wave. Surprising Toby and Yuka.

"Whoa, he's pushing his whole body inside the wave." Toby exclaimed.

"You're magic's no match for my brute strength, so what are you gonna do now?" Natsu smirked laughing.

"He's crazy Yuka, watch out." Toby shouted.

"You broke through my wave, but now you're stuck Salamander." Yuka smirked. "You're flames aren't gonna work now that you're inside."

"I can still use them outside, and you just gave me a great idea." Natsu smiled before he used a small magic circle to shoot flames from his elbow. "Fire Dragon…"

"He's using his fire magic as a booster to increase the power of his punch." Yuka exclaimed, realizing he's screwed.

"Flame Elbow." Natsu shouted as he fully broke through the wave and sent Yuka flying unconsciously. "That's one down."

"Man, you're awesome." Toby stated.

"You're about to see just how awesome first hand." Natsu stated.

"I'm not scared, cause I'm even stronger than Yuka is." Toby smiled bringing out his jelly fish nails. "Check out my Mega Jelly Fish Paralyzing Claws. Bet you can't figure out what these babies can do." Toby smirked.

"Paralyze you." Natsu questioned mockingly.

"Whoa, how did you know that?" Toby asked in disbelief. "Hey, you got ESP or something?"

' _I think I'll do something simple, similar to Scythe.'_ Natsu thought with a smirk. "No, you're just, real dumb. I mean their power is right there in the name."

"Nobody talks to me like that." Toby shouted.

"Watch it." Natsu sighed.

"With just one swipe from my claws, you'll be frozen just waiting to die." Toby smirked.

"Hey man hold on a sec, you got a little something right here." Natsu stated putting his hand to his head.

Toby mirrored the act and paralyzed himself for a second time, only the claws went a bit deeper than before so this time the paralysis would last a big longer.

"Well that was easy." Natsu stated. "Those guys were a joke. Here we go, we're gonna find a way to change your people back to normal Bobo." Natsu exclaimed placing the grave stone back where it belonged. "I know we will, and I promise you I will avenge your death."

…

Meanwhile, at the crash site, Lucy was just getting up after recovering.

"Lucy." Scythe called out running to her.

"Scythe." Lucy stated as she embraced him with a hug.

"You little pest, how dare you harm my beautiful Angelica, there will be no love for you." Sherry exclaimed in anger.

"Ugly." Scythe shouted sticking his tongue out at Sherry.

"You little brat, there won't be any love for you either. Marionette Magic Rock Doll."

The boulders and rocks all around them began to roll towards Sherry, collecting into a large pile before it took form as a giant rock creature. Scythe removed himself from Lucy's grip and ran towards the rock doll and stopped when he was two feet away from it.

"That you're boyfriend? He's certainly as ugly as you." Scythe shouted sticking his tongue out again.

"Why you little…" Sherry shouted going to slam her rock dolls fist on him.

"Open Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus." Lucy shouted summoning one of her celestial spirits.

Just as the rock doll was about to slam its, fist down on Scythe, a large musclebound bull man appeared from nowhere and blocked it with his oversized battle axe.

"That's not very nice to do to a child you mooooving pile of rubble." Taurus exclaimed before pushing upwards knocking it off balance.

"So you're a celestial wizard huh? Your kind don't like my magic and your about to find out why." Sherry exclaimed.

Taurus's eyes turned pink and he directed his attacks on Lucy and Scythe. He slammed his battle axe down on the ground. Sherry was using her magic to control Taurus, and he was losing the battle of fighting back.

"Taurus please, snap out of it." Lucy exclaimed holding Scythe close.

"I'm sorry Miss Lucy, I can't control my mooovements." Taurus exclaimed as he tried to fight the spell. He raised his battle axe for a finishing strike.

"Cow man stop." Scythe exclaimed grabbing his leg. "You're not a mean person. You're nice. I remember the second day I was in Fairy Tail, Lucy had summoned you to guard me from that mean Lauxus."

Taurus stopped his attack, he was visibly trying to fight the spell.

"Do you remember the day we made our contract? Snap out of it."

Flashback

"So your name is Lucy huh, your body's so hot it's making me drool." Taurus exclaimed, hearts in his eyes as he continued to faun over Lucy's body. "Oh look at you."

"I never would have imagined that the Zodiac's Golden Bull would be such a pervert. I don't know if I wanna go through with this." Lucy exclaimed.

"MOO, there's no need for you to worry pretty lady." Taurus exclaimed flexing his arms. "If you make a contract with me, I'll do everything I can to protect you and that hot bod to."

"Promise?" Lucy asked.

"I swear." Taurus exclaimed going crazy.

End Flashback

"You promised you'd always be around to protect me, remember?" Lucy shouted as Taurus was now holding her down. Taurus's eyes began to fade between shining pink and back to their normal look.

"Please, stop hurting Lucy." Scythe exclaimed going to hug Lucy.

Taurus screamed out in pain and flung his head back as he fought the spell.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? Just finish them off already." Sherry shouted.

"You heard what she said, we can send you back, but we have to work together." Lucy shouted. "You gotta fight it Taurus."

Taurus raised his fist into the air, and stopped when it was less than three inches from their faces. Lucy and Scythe looked up and smiled as they saw Taurus had broken free of Sherry's control and had closed his gate, as he started to turn into starlight.

"It worked." Lucy exclaimed holding up her hands.

"She beat it. My Marionette Attack Magic failed me." Sherry stated in disbelief. "But how could this happen?"

"Lucy, you've gotten stronger." Scythe smiled.

Lucy stood up and grabbed her whip.

"Watch out, cause you're dealing with a full-fledged wizard of the Fairy Tail Guild now." Lucy smirked.

"You were able to close the gate, even though I was in control." Sherry exclaimed from her rock doll.

"Guess that means I'm stronger than you." Lucy smiled.

"Well I wouldn't go that far. Remember my power allows me to take control of any celestial spirit you call forth."

"Lucy summon Plue." Scythe exclaimed tugging at Lucy's arm. "Summon Plue."

Lucy caught on to what Scythe was planning.

"Don't be so sure." Lucy smiled holding Plue's key.

"Open, Gate of Cainus Minor. Nicola." Lucy shouted.

Out of the gate popped a small white creature with an orange nose that looked like a karat. He was visibly shaking.

Scythe had to stop himself from going to hug Plue, even it was obvious he wanted to from the stars in his eyes.

"Isn't he the cutest little thing? Oh I'm in love." Sherry exclaimed.

"Would you quit talking about love all the time, cause it's getting pretty old." Lucy stated.

"Ugly." Scythe added.

"Well someone's bitter." Sherry exclaimed with a tick forming on her forehead. "Marionette Attack. Now you're my puppet." Sherry stated taking control of Plue.

Scythe sat on the ground as Plue came towards them ready to hit. Scythe softly blocked each of his hits as if they were playing a fast game of patty-cake.

"This is fun." Scythe smiled.

"You're kidding me." Sherry exclaimed, sweat dropping.

"Scythe knew you'd fall for that, that's why he had me summon Plue." Lucy smiled.

"That brat is smart for his age." Sherry stated angered.

Lucy used her whip to strike the rock doll as Scythe continued to play his game with Plue.

"You deliberately summoned a weak spirit."

"That's right. Scythe might be five, but he's stronger than he looks. Scythe, wanna give a demonstration?"

"Hu?" Scythe asked looking up, but still keeping pace with Plue. His eyes sparkled as he got the opportunity to fight.

He jumped over Plue, who then went to attack Lucy, while Scythe's cheeks puffed up.

"What is that brat doing?" Sherry asked.

"Flame God…" Scythe stated careening his head back.

"Did he just say Flame God?" Lucy inquired.

"DIVINE BELLOW." Scythe exclaimed as obsidian black flames spewed from his mouth, covering the rock doll.

"The heat, it's so intense." Sherry stated as she jumped down from her rock doll.

Sherry saw Plue still attacking Lucy and groaned.

"Geeze I release you from my command." Sherry stated removing her spell from Plue.

Once the spell was off Plue, he stopped what he was doing and bowed in apology to Lucy.

"Oh I know you didn't mean it, now go back okay?" Lucy smiled.

"Bye Plue." Scythe smiled standing next to Lucy.

Sherry put together another rock doll, and knocked Lucy and Scythe back, they landed on the beach. Lucy saw the water, and got an idea.

"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius." Lucy shouted sticking her key into the water.

In a flash of light, Aquarius appeared and didn't look too pleased with Lucy.

"Yay, pretty mermaid lady." Scythe shouted running up and giving Aquarius a hug.

"Well, if it isn't the little boy. Glad to see she didn't call me to save you from drowning again. Can you tell me the situation?" Aquarius asked putting Scythe on her back.

"Mean ugly pink haired lady trying to kill us." Scythe exclaimed pointing to Sherry as she came with her rock doll.

"That won't do at all." Aquarius stated with a glare towards Sherry.

Using her magic Aquarius brought a mighty title wave and washed away the rock doll, Sherry, and Lucy before Sherry had a chance to try and take control of Aquarius.

"Now you behave okay? Maybe I'll bring my boyfriend to meet you cutie pie." Aquarius exclaimed putting Scythe down before she started closing her gate. "Bye-bye."

"Bye pretty mermaid lady." Scythe exclaimed waving to her as she disappeared.

"Again she was nice as a flower to Scythe, but she was mean like a bee to me." Lucy exclaimed her eyes swirling from how dizzy she was. "Leave it to Aquarius to turn her waves against friend and foe alike."

"Lucy you okay?" Scythe asked running to her.

"I'm fine." Lucy said standing up trying to keep her balance.

Sherry was in the same boat, and as they stumbled backwards to each other, they bumped into one another and turned around and started fist fighting.

"I can't believe we ended up in a stale mate." Sherry exclaimed as they continued to fight.

"What do you mean stale mate? I'm obviously the winner here." Lucy argued.

"You can't just declare yourself the winner in a fight, if that's the case then I'm the winner." Sherry stated.

"I don't think so." Lucy exclaimed pulling a lariat on Sherry and knocking her to the ground.

 _(End Songs…)_

"No, how'd this happen to me." Sherry exclaimed. "I never lose."

"Oh yeah, well you just did." Lucy smiled. "To a wizard from Fairy Tail."

"Angelica… avenge your master's death." Sherry exclaimed.

"You're not dead ugly." Scythe stated standing over her head and looking down at her.

Out of nowhere, Angelica, the giant rat, came flying out of the jungle greenery. Lucy was too weak to even stand and Scythe was too tired.

"Oh now, this can't be the end." Lucy exclaimed.

From nowhere, a blur came towards them, and sliced the underside of Angelica, defeating her and causing her to lay next to her master.

"Erza…" Lucy cheered.

Erza did not look pleased with Lucy.

' _I forgot, she's mad at us because we broke guild rules and took an S-Class quest without permission.'_ Lucy thought as she was now regretting her life decisions.

"Lucy, I assume you know why I'm here." Erza exclaimed. "You do don't you?"

"Aunt Erza." Scythe cheered jumping up and hugging her.

"To take us back? Promise you won't hurt me?" Lucy asked.

"Hey we've been looking all over for you." Happy exclaimed as he and Velvet flew in.

"We were worried about you. Oh Erza, welcome. Perhaps you can try and bring them back." Velvet exclaimed noticing the redhead.

All their attention was drawn to Scythe as he fell over in a heap, unconscious.

"Scythe…" Erza exclaimed kneeling down to examine him. "He needs medical treatment."

"Follow us back to the village's evacuation camp." Velvet exclaimed picking Scythe up.

…

It was nearly noon in the evacuation camp, Grey was just waking up from when Natsu knocked him out. He sat up and looked around before exiting the tent he was in.

"Where am I?" He questioned.

"Oh thank goodness, I'm glad you're awake." A villager said walking up to him.

"What is this place?" Grey asked.

"It's a storage area that's not too far from the village, it's even used as an evacuation camp in case something happens to the village like it did last night."

Grey felt a pain in his shoulder but bared down on it.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, though your little friend, Scythe I believe his name was, is currently bed ridden. He's been unconscious since Velvet, Lucy, Happy, and another woman brought him in a few hours ago. He's got a high fever. He nearly used his entire magic supply in one attack last night. Or so Lucy said."

"Is he going to be okay?" Grey asked.

"We don't know, as you probably already know, he was exposed to a large quantity of that purple light directly from the source of it. We fear he may be under the curse now."

Grey's eyes shrank in anger.

"Where are the others?" Grey asked.

"In that big tent right over there." The woman exclaimed pointing to the big tent.

"Thanks." Grey said before heading for the tent.

Once he entered, his heart stopped for a second and his blood ran cold.

"You made me wait, not smart." Erza exclaimed sitting on a crate.

Over in a corner, sat Mirajane, leaning against a few crates with Scythe in her arms and the two of them wrapped in a blanket as they both slept.

"Erza. Why are they tied up?" Grey asked seeing Happy and Lucy tied up.

"Velvet explained to me what had happened. I don't blame you for joining since you were knocked out and tied up, but there will still be consequences."

"What about Velvet?" Grey asked.

"My only interest was to keep Scythe safe, that's the only reason I stayed, instead of flying back to the guild." Velvet stated sitting on a crate beside Erza's. "So I don't get a consequence for just trying to make sure a five year old doesn't die."

"The moon drip caused something in him to be released, and his body shut down to assimilate it." Erza explained.

"Where is Natsu?" Grey asked, changing the subject of the situation.

"That's something we'd all like to know. We're going to search for him, and then we're going back to the guild." Erza exclaimed.

"But we can't leave just yet. If you've been brought up to speed, then you know that there's a bigger problem than the curse." Grey exclaimed.

"We're leaving as soon as we find Natsu that's final." Erza stated.

"AAAAAHHHHHH."

The scream caused them to change the situation as they saw Mira frantically searching for Scythe.

"Where'd he go this time?" Mira asked looking around.

"He probably crawled out under the tent, we need to find him."

"I have a pretty good idea of where he's going. If he's a slayer, then he's got a nose as sharp as an animals."

"That's another thing." Lucy stated gaining their attention. "I found out what kind of slayer magic he uses, when he did his roar."

"Well, what does he use?" Erza asked.

"He's a Godslayer." Lucy stated.

"A Godslayer?" Mira questioned.

"You're certain of this?" Erza demanded.

"I heard it last night, when he roared, he spoke it clear as day, 'Flame God Divine Bellow' that's what he said when he melted that freaky lady's rock doll." Lucy exclaimed as Velvet untied her and Happy.

"If that's the case, then we might be in trouble." Erza exclaimed. "He might have used his magic to escape Grimoire Heart, and they might be out there looking for him. They may even be on the island, pulling the strings on the Deliora revival."

"So we're staying?" Grey asked.

"Yes, and we're logging this mission as one I accepted." Erza stated. "To make it official. That way Master may go easy on you a bit for the punishment he has planned."

"But where could Scythe have gone?" Mira questioned.

"There's only one place to go at a time like this." Erza sighed. "He's going to the temple, he's going to try and stop Deliora's revival on his own."

"He's only five, that's insane." Grey exclaimed.

"Then there's no time to lose, c'mon we have to get going." Lucy stated.

"Uh guy's I think it's going to be impossible to find him in the village." Velvet exclaimed looking into her bag.

"What's the matter?" Grey asked.

"There were six Monster Energy Drinks in my bag just a moment ago, four of them are missing…"

All their eyes widened and ran to the outside of the tent side where Scythe had snuck out through. There on the ground were four, empty and crushed, Monster Energy Drink cans.

"Oh no…" Lucy exclaimed.

"Interesting." Erza stated cupping her chin.

"What's interesting?" Mira asked. "The fact that my boy is now an out of control Godslayer?"

"No, take a look at the tracks he left behind." Erza exclaimed pointing her armored finger at the foot prints.

"They're not iritic, they're going in a straight line for the temple." Lucy exclaimed. "You don't think…"

"That he's using all the caffeine from those four energy drinks as a tool instead of a toy, yeah. Though even with his advanced speed due to the caffeinated drinks there's very little chance he could defeat Lyon and Deliora on his own." Grey exclaimed.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go get him." Mira stated as they followed the footprints.

…

Meanwhile in the temple, Lyon was sitting on his throne, disappointed that Toby was the only one out of his three minions to make it back.

"Can we keep the fact that Toby stung himself twice a secret?" Toby asked raising his hand.

"How pathetic can you be?" Lyon asked.

"My Cold Emperor, the moon drip ceremony tonight will be the one we've all been waiting for." Zalty explained.

"Deliora shall rise again tonight, then I can show the world that I have surpassed Ur's level of power." Lyon smiled.

There was a rumble in the temple and the building began to shift and slant in one direction.

"What's going on?" Lyon questioned.

Before anyone could speak, Natsu burst through the wall, not far behind him came a flash of black lightning that ran around the three, corralling them into a group before Scythe skid to a halt on the opposite side of the room, with black lightning cracking around him.

"Black lightning. You must be a Godslayer." Lyon exclaimed.

"Godslayer huh, that would explain why I can never eat his flames." Natsu stated.

"Are you an idiot? That's lightning not fire." Toby shouted.

"Actually my dear dog man. That young boy has more than just lightning and fire." Zalty smiled. "His back is branded with the Grimoire Heart Crest isn't it?"

Natsu's pupils shrank in anger as he gripped Zalty by the shirt.

"YOU'RE GONNA TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT SCYTHE'S FAMILY, HIS VILLAGE, AND WHAT THE HELL HADES DID TO HIM WHEN HE WAS A SLAVE." Natsu shouted igniting his cocked back fist in half of his brilliant flames attack.

That last bit surprised Toby and Lyon as they looked at Scythe with a mixture of shock and pity in their eyes.

"Uncle Natsu stop." Scythe exclaimed. "That's enough…"

Natsu looked up in shock and saw pain and sadness in Scythe's eyes. With one look, Natsu knew what happened to him, and to his home and family.

"Those monsters. How could they do that to an innocent child?" Natsu stated clenching his fist tighter on Zalty's shirt. "How could they destroy his home and kill his family?"

Natsu looked Zalty in the eye and for once, Zalty was scared of the fire breather.

"You're gonna tell me what Hades did to Scythe, or you're going to find your body without a head." Natsu growled his eyes glowing yellow.

"Alright I was gonna tell you anyways. But first a question. Have you ever heard of the Apocalyptic Dragon Acnologia?" Zalty asked.

"Yeah I've heard of him, Igneel talked about him, warned me to run instead of fight if I ever encountered him. What of it?"

"Hades knows of Acnologia to. He's met the dragon. He wanted to create an Acnologia of his own. I was a test subject of his to." Zalty smiled demonstrating his magic by undoing the damage to the wall, then returning the hole in the wall. "I use the lost magic Arc of Time. I was there when they experimented on the boy. Hades used a different type of slayer magic for his creation…"

Zalty held out a hand and the sleeves on Scythe's shirt turned to dust as the Etherion mark on his arm was visible for all to see as it began to glow an obsidian hue.

"Godslayer Magic." Zalty smirked. "Scythe is the perfect recreation of Acnologia using slayer magic of holy origin."

"If he was perfect why's he not with Hades?" Natsu growled.

"We thought the boy's body gave out after the liquefied Godslayer lacrimas were injected into his system. We thought he was another failure, and we dumped his body on the outskirts of Magnolia. Little to our knowledge that his body was just in a metamorphic like state, integrating the magic into his system." Zalty explained. "After Deliora is revived, and Lyon defeats him, I'll be taking Scythe back to Hades and Grimoire Heart."

"Like hell that's happening. I'm gonna make sure he stays in Fairy Tail, where he belongs." Natsu shouted. "Besides, I doubt you could revive Deliora now that Scythe and I destroyed half the support beams at the temple's base."

"Oh that can be easily fixed." Zalty smiled.

A hole appeared beneath Natsu and Scythe and they fell through. Zalty ran for the door and went to work on restoring the temple's structure.

"Toby, get to the roof of the temple, it's almost nightfall." Lyon exclaimed.

Toby saluted Lyon and went racing out the entrance as well, going in the opposite direction of Zalty.

"Tonight will be the night I finally defeat Deliora and prove that I have surpassed Ur's power." Lyon exclaimed with a smile. _'That boy though, what Zalty said, should I really trust him anymore?'_ Lyon thought.

"Not so fast."

The entire room became frozen in a familiar light blue hue of ice as Grey walked through the hole in the wall Natsu created, and Zalty restored.

"I'm not going to lose to you again Lyon, it's time we finish this negativity between us once and for all." Grey exclaimed.


	4. Curses and cures

Mama Mirajane-4

"Grey, have you come for another beating?" Lyon asked in a cold emotionless tone.

"Give it up Lyon, I didn't want to admit, that I was responsible for Ur's death, I accept it now, whole heartedly." Grey stated. "But you're no better, you've attacked my friends, endangered the village, and threatened to kill Scythe. It's time we faced out punishment together."

Lyon's eyes widened when he recognized the stance Grey was taking.

"That stance, not the Iced-Shell." Lyon gasped.

"Change the villagers back, or we both die."

"You wouldn't dare use the Iced-Shell, you're too much of a coward." Lyon stated regaining his confidence.

"I'm not bluffing Lyon, return the villagers to normal, or I will use the same spell our master gave her life using." Grey exclaimed, the magic energy encircling him.

"You aren't brave enough to use the Iced-Shell. You're too much of a coward." Lyon stated.

"Change the villagers back to their human forms, or we will perish together." Grey stated as cracks began to form on his skin, like in melting ice. "What's it going to be Lyon?"

"I'm not scared by your bluff. Go ahead, if you're really going to do it, than go for it." Lyon glared.

'Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Scythe, all of Fairy Tail, I'm sorry, I don't wanna leave you, but my time has come.' Grey apologized internally. "Iced-Shell…"

"No…" Scythe shouted knocking Grey over before he could finish the spell.

"Scythe, what are you doing here?" Grey asked as black lightning was still crackling around him.

"I know what you were going to do Uncle Grey. But you can't, I don't want to lose any more family, I've lost too much already. I don't want to add you to the list." Scythe cried, hugging Grey tightly. "You can't do that bad spell, it will take you away from me."

Grey stared down at Scythe in shock, not understanding what he had meant, but understanding what he felt.

"I promise you, I won't use the Iced-Shell ever again." Grey stated putting his hand on Scythe's head.

"How touching. Too bad you're both going to die before long." Lyon smiled sickly before the temple began to erect itself.

"What's going on?" Grey asked.

"Zalty must have fixed the pillars, returning the temple to its normal form." Lyon smiled. "I'll deal with you two later, I have a demon to kill and a master to surpass."

Before Lyon could even leave, Scythe zipped past him in a blur of black lightning, running faster than the human eye could see.

Lyon began to reach for the entrance once more, hoping to best his former classmate. Only to be stopped in his tracks once again as Grey put up a magic barrier of ice, blocking his former classmate's path.

"Not happening Lyon, you and I still need to finish our business." Grey stated.

…

"Where is it again?" Scythe questioned as he raced through the temple, he could feel the effect of the monster energy drink wearing off.

Scythe found his way down to the chamber where Deliora was, just as the energy drink wore off. Unfortunately because of the sudden energy crash, Scythe's stop was less than elegant. His feet skid across the ground before he tripped and tumbled forward, gaining several bruises, and cuts along the exposed parts of his skin, adding to the collection of scars all over his torso and limbs.

After skidding to a halt, Scythe looked up, his nose bleeding, with multiple scratches on his face. He found he was looking at Natsu's back, and Zalty's face, as they were both in front of Deliora.

 _(Que Music… I Will Not Bow: Breaking Benjamin)_

Scythe forced himself up, feeling the pain of such a hard crash running through his body. He stood tall, and went running at Zalty, with a raging battle cry, and tears in his eyes.

"Scythe?" Natsu asked turning to him.

"Heh-heh… boy knows where he truly belongs." Zalty smirked spreading his arms wide.

A large crystal ball came flying through the air, hitting Natsu in the head, dazing him as he fell over and hit his head against a boulder.

"Come to me child, and we will help Master Hades bring this world into a new age together." Zalty smiled as Scythe neared.

Zalty's smirk faded when Scythe jumped at him, his arm obsidian black from the elbow down and covered in fire at the wrist with electricity surging through the fire like a needle and thread through fabric.

"Lightning-Iron-Flame God… THUNDERING MJOLNIR." Scythe shouted throwing a punch at Zalty. "I will never help Hades, Ultear."

The fist made contact with Zalty, and sent him flying into the Iced-Shell Deliora. The force of the impact caused the weakened restraint spell, to crack, as the moon drip came flooding down on the imprisoned monster, freeing its head.

"Uh, what the hell happened?" Natsu questioned as he regained himself, while the monster gave a deafening roar. "Whoa Scythe, you got him; that perfume wearing creep is out cold."

Scythe smiled but flinched as he felt pain surging through his right arm. The combination of three elements was more than his body could handle. He began to fall off the rock Zalty had been standing on not too long ago, as the pain was starting to cause him to black out.

"Hey, hold on little buddy, everything's going to be alright." Natsu stated catching him. The Fire Dragonslayer gasped when he saw Scythe's arm.

From the elbow down, it was bruised and he could tell from the lacerations that it was broken in quite a few places, having had several injuries similar to it.

"Scythe, your own magic did this to you?" Natsu questioned. "Oh man, we need to find Grey and get some… ice…"

As Natsu was looking around, he saw a chunk of the Iced-Shell that had fallen, and saw it was small enough for what he needed.

 _(End Song…)_

Taking his scarf, shredding his vest, and a stick, Natsu began making a sling. He broke the stick in two, so they were the right sizes for the splint, and tied them on his arm to keep it still, as he used his scarf for a sling, and put the chunk of Iced-Shell against Scythe's broken arm.

"Sorry Ur, but he needs some ice." Natsu apologized, knowing who the Iced-Shell was.

The hard part about all of this first aid treatment was trying to keep him calm and still, which was hard, as he was scared of the demon that was slowly breaking free from its prison.

"Natsu, Scythe." Grey shouted.

Natsu looked up to see Grey, Lucy, Erza, Mira, Happy, and Velvet all making their way through the tunnel.

"Oh dear, what happened to him?" Mira asked in worry, noticing the splint.

"He used an attack his body wasn't able to keep up with. His arm is broken in several places, and his fingers seem like their either broken, dislocated, or both. I'm not too sure." Natsu explained before looking up at Grey. "What happened with Lyon?"

"He's beaten. But we have to stop Deliora."

"Hey, where'd that Zalty guy run off to?" Velvet asked.

"Crap, he was just there a second ago, I was sure Scythe had knocked him out pretty good." Natsu exclaimed looking at where Zalty used to be, but was gone.

"Scythe took him out?" Erza gasped.

"Yeah, but the attack caused this injury of his. Now as for Deliora…"

"It's no use. Only I can defeat the demon."

Everyone turned around to see Lyon crawling his way through the tunnels, with a sick smile on his face.

"I'm the only one strong enough to beat it. I can surpass Ur's legacy and defeat the one opponent she never could." Lyon smirked.

"Are you insane?" Natsu questioned. "So what if Ur isn't around for you to fight, that just means you're powerful in your own rights. Stop living in the past and start living in the future."

"Natsu look out." Lucy shouted.

Deliora had gotten free from its prison and swung its fist at its first prey in a decade.

"Fire Dragon IRON FIST." Natsu shouted spinning around and clashing fists with the demon.

Deliora let out a large roar of pain, before it fell silent, and began to fall to pieces.

"That… that's it?" Lucy asked. "I thought it would have been more powerful than that."

"No it can't be… what we just saw of Deliora…" Lyon exclaimed.

"Were its final breaths." Mira exclaimed. "Being trapped in the ice for over a decade, it had to have died years ago."

"No, how am I to surpass my teacher now?" Lyon shouted clenching his fists.

"Keep moving forward." Scythe stated.

Lyon looked up, to see Mira helping him to stand, as he turned to look at him.

"Keep moving forward, stand up, and walk. Just because you can't pass her… you can still make her proud." Scythe exclaimed.

Scythe's eyes began to close, as he fell over, before Mira caught him in her arms, and carried him as she and the others began to walk through the tunnel.

…

Back at the village, which had somehow been repaired, Team Natsu was discussing what needed to be done next.

"So you're saying that this curse had been inflicted upon you several years ago, around the same time the moon turned purple?"

"Yes, that's correct." Moka explained.

"But Lyon said he's been exposed to it just as long, and he hasn't suffered any sort of curse like that." Grey exclaimed.

"So then… Eeep…" Erza exclaimed falling into Lucy's pitfall trap, which had been restored to.

"Erza screamed." Natsu stated.

"Yeah, and it was kind of cute to." Grey added.

"I know what we need to do." Erza stated as she pulled herself out of the pit like nothing had happened. "Natsu, I'm going to need your help."

Natsu and Erza went to the top of a lookout tower as Erza reequipped into her Giant Princess Armor, with a spear to equal the size.

"Now Natsu, when I tell you, punch the back of the spear with an Iron Fist attack. We're going to shatter the moon." Erza exclaimed.

Erza took a charging stance as she prepared to throw the spear with all she had, she had to aim precisely at the moon, and throw the spear at the same time Natsu's attack made impact.

"Now Natsu." Erza shouted.

"Fire Dragon IRON FIST." Shouted Natsu as they sent up a double attack.

The spear flew off with Erza's throw and Natsu's punch, sending it flying into the sky. Several seconds passed before cracks started to appear on the moon's surface.

"She really did it." Lucy shouted.

"She's stronger than I thought." Grey shouted.

The cracks spread throughout the entire moon, and beyond, into the sky.

"She broke the sky to." Happy shouted.

The cracks in the sky widened before the sound of glass shattering was heard, and the moon went back to how it looked several years ago.

"What? But I don't understand." Lucy exclaimed.

"The moon wasn't actually purple." Mira explained. "The moon drip had created a crystalline cover over the entire island that made the moon look cursed at night, and the sun look normal during the day."

"Purple candy." Scythe smiled reaching out to try and grab the shards, but they were too far up in the sky.

"No sweetie, those are shards of a sharp crystal, no touching." Mira smiled at his childish behavior.

"No touchy." Scythe repeated.

"But wait, why aren't the villagers changing back?" Lucy asked.

"Well, that's obvious." Mira smiled. "They were never cursed. They just suffered from partial amnesia, thinking they were originally humans who were cursed."

"W-wait then that means…" Lucy stated.

"We're in a village of Demons." Lucy, Happy, Grey, and Velvet shouted.

"Heh-heh. Took the island long enough to be lifted of that."

Everyone turned to look at the person who had spoken, and saw it was Bobo.

"Bobo?" Moka asked in shock.

"Hiya pops. It's me."

"We thought you were dead." Another villager stated.

"A knife to the heart hurt like hell, but it's gonna take a lot more than that to kill a demon like me."

"But we saw you vanish on the boat, leaving us to be marooned on the island." Grey exclaimed.

In a flash, Bobo was no longer visible, but his shadow fell upon them all.

"I'm sorry I had to maroon you all on the island. I just wasn't sure if you'd change your minds or not." Bobo explained.

"I wanna fly… I wanna fly…" Scythe smiled before wincing in pain at his right arm.

"Oh dear. Scythe sweetie, please don't move until we can get it properly looked at." Mira exclaimed sitting down on a crate.

"Oh my, where's Borga?" Moka asked.

"Right here chief." A large red skinned demon with a Mohawk horn stated coming to them.

"Please, help this young man, he seems to have gotten injured." Moka exclaimed.

"Here, let's take him to my hut, I have all my medical supplies there." Borga exclaimed.

"I gotta say Natsu, I was not expecting you to use your scarf as a sling. It's the last thing Igneel ever left you right?" Grey asked as Mira took Scythe to Borga's hut.

"It is, but I had to do something. He was hurt. Oh and sorry, I had to use a chunk of the shattered Iced-Shell to help with the swelling." Natsu exclaimed.

"It's fine. I'm, sure Ur wouldn't mind helping like that even when turned into ice." Grey smiled.

In the medical hut, Borga removed the sling and began his medical treatment. His eyes glowing a bright gold as he examined his arm.

"Well, his arm is broken in two places, and his knuckles are dislocated. But it seems there's something inside his body that is healing his injuries at a tremendous rate. Faster than any healing magic, or curse can provide. I've only seen this kind of magic once in a young woman many, many years ago. She had Sky Godslayer Magic."

"Sky Godslayer Magic?" Mira asked.

"This particular type of magic allows the wielder to use it on him or herself, healing their injuries at rapid paces. Some heal faster than others, depending on how bad the injury is." Borga explained as his eyes stopped glowing. "Does Scythe happen to use any type of Godslayer Magic?"

"Well I…"

"He's an Etherion Godslayer." Natsu stated walking in. "Zalty, the man he knocked out, which gave him that injury, told me himself. Scythe was supposed to be a recreation of Acnologia using Godslayer Magic instead of Dragonslayer Magic."

"He what?" Mira asked. "But if he's a success, then why is he here?"

"Hades thought he died in the process of gaining Etherion Slayer Magic. He didn't stop to think that his body had simply shut down to integrate the new magic and elements into his system."

"Hades. As in the Grimoire Heart Dark Guild Master?" Borga questioned.

"The very same."

"My dear boy, you are truly a living apocalypse." Borga said looking at Scythe.

"Apoca-what?" Scythe questioned.

"Borga, he's only five." Natsu stated.

"Right, right sorry. You are… a living tank."

"A tank. Those big rolling machines that are unstoppable?" Scythe asked stars in his eyes.

"Yes, exactly. You are one of those." Borga smiled, glad to find something Scythe understood. "But the choice of using this power is yours. Do you want to use it to protect people, or harm people?"

Scythe looked at Mira wanting an explanation.

"Do you want to use your magic to be a hero, or a villain?" Mira simplified.

"Like in my cartoons?" Scythe asked.

"Yes, just like in your cartoons." Mira smiled.

"I wanna use it to be a hero, just like Inuyasha." Scythe smiled.

"Isn't he a little young to be watching such a violent show like that?" Borga asked wrapping Scythe's arm in a splint made of metal and bandages, with a bamboo skin sling.

"It's the only thing that will keep him occupied until my shift at the guild ends, if he's ever board. I had to buy the complete series just to keep him from misbehaving." Mira sighed handing Natsu his scarf.

"But Inuyasha is an anti-hero isn't he?" Natsu asked.

"Depends on how you look at it." Mira smiled.

"There we go my boy, now keep that on for three days. From how fast your magic is acting, I'd say your arm will be restored within that time." Borga smiled. "Now run along and play with the other kids, while I have a chat with your mother."

"Oh… I'm not…"

"Okay." Scythe smiled running out of the hut.

"I know what you're going to say ma'am. You're not his mother, but you seem to act like one, and have a motherly aura around you. May I talk to you in private?" Borga asked.

"I'll leave you to it then. What kinds of things do we need to watch out for with Scythe's cast?" Natsu asked.

"Here's a list of the things to be careful of." Borga explained writing them down.

"Alright, I'll be sure to give this to Lucy and Grey." Natsu smiled before heading out of the hut.

"Now then, about this motherly aura around you." Borga exclaimed. "I have only seen this type of aura around women who have given birth themselves. So if you don't mind, I would like to know why you have it, and why Scythe isn't your son, because it seems to me he sees you as his mother."

"Well, about five, nearly six years ago. I had finished my first S-Class mission…" Mira began.

…

The next morning, after a night of partying, and enjoying themselves, the Fairy Tail members were on their way from the village to the docs.

"Please, I must insist, you helped us with our curse, at least take the money as promised in the reward flyer." Moka exclaimed.

"No, we couldn't possibly take it. The job wasn't even fully registered, it was done by a few idiots trying to prove their strength." Erza explained.

"Please I insist that you take it. If not as a reward, as an apology for our lack of responsibility, and allowing the little one to get hurt." Moka exclaimed.

"Psst, Erza." Mira exclaimed. "It would kind of help me out financially, Scythe's appetite can rival Natsu's and then some. Not to mention I should start saving for him to go to college."

"Alright, we'll take the money as a reward for finishing the job. We'll also take the key to, for Lucy to add to her arsenal." Erza smiled.

"Mama…" Scythe stated as he leaned against Mira, feeling sleepy still. "Let's give some to Lucy, she needs rent money and this job was to help her with that to."

"Alright sweetie, alright." Mira smiled.

"Mira before I forget." Borga exclaimed. "There's a little something that you might need to do in the near future. I took another look at Scythe this morning and found his blood cell count was pretty low. You might want to give him a transfusion on the way home."

"Alright, I will Borga, and thanks for the talk last night, it feels good to have gotten that secret off my shoulders." Mira smiled, whispering her gratitude to him.

"I'm glad to be of some help." Borga smiled.

"Alright we're off." Erza smiled.

"Wait, at least let me give you a ride on my boat." Bobo exclaimed.

"It won't be necessary." Erza stated.

As they reached the docs, they were greeted by a pirate ship.

"Arg, ye be ready to depart my queens?" The pirate captain asked as they boarded.

"We are. Set sail for Hargeon Port." Erza exclaimed.

"Alright Scythe, come with me. I need to do a transfusion with you." Mira smiled leading him to a couple crates.

"A what?" Scythe asked.

"She's going to be giving you some blood. Okay?" Lucy smiled.

"C-can I do it some other way?" Scythe asked.

"Aw, scared of needles?" Lucy cooed.

Scythe nodded his head before Lucy picked him up and sat him on her lap, while she sat on the crate.

"Here give me your arm. It's only going to be a slight pinch, but you'll hardly feel it." Lucy smiled taking his left arm, and removing the arm band, in the spare clothes Mira brought in case he needed them.

"Hold still sweetie." Mira smiled. "Close your eyes if you have to."

Scythe closed his eyes, as Lucy brought him in for a little hug, as Mira put the needle in his vein.

"There, now just to let the blood flow." Mira smiled raising her arm to allow her blood to transfer into Scythe's bloodstream.

"There, see that wasn't so bad now was it?" Lucy asked petting Scythe's head.

"No." Scythe exclaimed leaning into Lucy with a calming sigh.

"Hey Mira, can we talk after this?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, from the looks of it, Scythe might need a nap pretty early today." Mira sighed looking at how tired Scythe was.

After finishing up the transfusion, Mira had Erza watch over Scythe as he slept, and followed Lucy to the bow of the ship.

"So what's up Lucy?" Mira questioned.

"Well, Natsu knows about what happened to Scythe's home and family." Lucy stated. "He told me about it to."

"Oh my. What happened?" Mira asked.

"Scythe's whole family and village was wiped out by Grimoire Heart. That's all Natsu knew, because that's all he was able to get from the look of pain Scythe had when he and Natsu confronted Lyon, Zalty, and Toby. Apparently Zalty was one of Hades test subjects for the lost magic known as Arc of Time." Lucy explained.

"Oh dear." Mira stated covering her mouth in shock. "Well, I had a feeling something like that had happened, so I already put into motion the adoption paperwork."

"Always thinking ahead huh Mira. That's so like you." Lucy smiled. "So how are we going to tell the guild about Scythe's magic?"

"We'll just tell them how it is, plain and simple. No lies, nothing. We're going to tell them the truth. I'm sure Lauxus will not be pleased that a child has more magic in his pinkie than that blonde brute has in his entire body." Mira giggled.

"Speaking of Lauxus. Grey mentioned something about you keeping a promise to kick his ass if Scythe got hurt on this job." Lucy stated.

"That's right, I do owe him a beating." Mira smiled, cracking her knuckles.

"We'll be arriving at Hargeon Port pretty soon." The captain shouted, alerting the crew.

"Well, at least we'll be home in a few hours." Lucy smiled. "I can't wait to see the beating you give that big blonde jerk."

…

"Oh good, you're all home." Macao said greeting them at the door, he stopped when he saw Scythe. "Oh no what happened to you little man?"

"He attacked one of the people causing the island trouble, but his body wasn't strong enough to handle the attack he used, so his arm broke. Should be fine in a couple of days." Mira explained. "As for the mission, it just turned out to be a pretty simple C-Class mission, not an S-Class."

"Oh I see… Lauxus is upstairs as usual." Macao exclaimed.

"Thank you." Mira smiled before walking with Scythe to a familiar brunet. "Excuse me Cana, but do you think you could watch over Scythe for a bit?"

"Of course, oh dear what happened to you sweetie?" Cana asked as Mira sat him down at the table she was at.

"I punched someone, and now my arm is like this." Scythe exclaimed.

"Oh my, you're talking." Cana smiled. "Your voice is so cute."

"Oh Lauxus…" Mira called as she left for upstairs.

"Jeez, Mira's keeping to her word." Cana chuckled.

"Hey Scythe. Wanna play?" A young boy, around a year older than him asked coming up to him.

"Mama wants me to stay here with Aunt Cana." Scythe exclaimed.

"Plus his arm is cast up Romeo, you don't wanna make it worse do you?" Cana asked.

"Oh no, I don't sorry." Romeo stated, sounding dejected.

"It's okay, why don't you two play a bit of a card game with me?" Cana smiled bringing out a deck of cards.

"Okay." Scythe smiled taking several cards in one hand. "I wanna try reading the cards like you."

"Go for it." Cana chuckled taking a sip from her wine glass, as Romeo took some cards as well. _'It'll be cute to see him try.'_

Scythe put the cards on the table face down, before flipping them over one at a time.

"I can't read what does this say?" Scythe asked.

Cana chuckled, looking down at the cards before she did a spit take at what she read.

"MASTER." Cana called.

"What is it?" Makarov asked sitting at the bar counter.

"You gotta come and see this."

"Fine, I'm coming, I'm coming." Makarov exclaimed grabbing his staff, and walking over to the table, his eyes widening when he saw the cards. "My goodness Cana, you predicted this?"

"Not me Master." Cana exclaimed, as Makarov's eyes traveled from the cards, to the boy sitting before them with a confused look on his face.

"What does it say?" Scythe asked.

"Cana, he has a natural ability to predict the future." Makarov exclaimed.

"I know that, but to predict something on such a massive scale is impossible for someone his age." Cana exclaimed.

"What do the cards say?" Scythe asked puffing his cheeks in annoyance.

"My boy, you predicted a war, will breakout between Fairy Tail, and Phantom Lord." Makarov exclaimed.

"A war?" Scythe asked.

"The cards say the main war will happen in five days." Cana exclaimed.

"So we have time to prepare." Makarov exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Mira asked coming to the table.

"It would appear Scythe's mental prowess, is on par with that of Cana's." Makarov exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Mira questioned picking him up, being careful of his arm.

"I let him play with my fortune telling cards, and he predicted the future." Cana exclaimed. "Scythe has more to him than we know."

"Oh dear. Then I guess I gotta try extra hard not to let the council know of his magic." Mira exclaimed.

"Indeed, but what do you mean by that Mira?" Makarov asked.

"It's a long story." Mira sighed.

…

"He looks so peaceful sleeping." Elfman stated as he and Mira watched through the cracked open door, of Scythe's room.

"He does." Mira smiled softly.

"It's hard to imagine that little bundle of energy could be the key to the apocalypse." Elfman sighed.

"I know, but I know it's true." Mira sighed. "I've seen him using his magic and we can't deny it."

"Hey, c'mon sis, he's gonna grow up to be a real man, he's strong for his age, but he does need to learn how to control the output of his magic, so he doesn't destroy himself again." Elfman sighed.

"Hey guys." Velvet called from the kitchen area of the apartment.

Elfman and Mira looked in to see Velvet still in her humanoid form, with a face of concentration.

"I can't return to my chibi form."


	5. The War Begins

Mama Mirajane-5

"Master, we have a slight problem." Mira exclaimed as she came up to Makarov.

"What seems to be the problem?" Makarov asked.

"Last night we learned, Velvet can't go back to her smaller, chibi form." Mira explained.

Makarov looked over to where the Exceed was, removing Scythe's splint and putting ointment on his arm.

"I see. She is still in her other form." Makarov said cupping his chin.

"I think it might have something to do with the Moon Drip she was exposed to." Mira sighed.

"That could be a possibility, however, we've got a slightly larger problem." Makarov exclaimed. "Scythe isn't able to actually predict the future like we thought."

"What?" Mira asked.

"Last night, something wasn't sitting right with me, so I had a friend of mine come in, he's a professional, helped Cana with her magic. You remember him, tall lengthy guy, looks like Slenderman." Makarov exclaimed. "I had him come in last night, and he confirmed, from the magical aura around the table, someone controlled Scythe to tell us about the coming war."

"So, they gave us a warning through him." Mira exclaimed her eyes wide with shock.

"Exactly. He still had control over his own mind, whoever did it, just controlled his actions to show us the cards, predicting the war." Makarov stated.

"But whoever did this must be extremely powerful. I couldn't sense their magic at all in Scythe." Mira stated.

"That is a problem, but one we have to put on the back burner, while we prepare for any oncoming attacks from Phantom Lord." Makarov exclaimed.

"I'll be sure to have Scythe at a friend's house when the war begins." Mira sighed.

"I might have a solution to that."

Mira and Makarov looked to who spoke, and saw Lucy standing there with a small smile on her face.

"What solution do you have Lucy?" Makarov asked.

"Well, I spoke with grandpa Crux last night, one of my spirits, and he told me that Aquarius was acting kind around Scythe was because she finds him to be rather cute and has a secret motherly side. So I asked him if it would be possible to take anyone into the Celestial Spirit world, and apparently there is a way for that, they just have to be wearing clothing from the celestial spirit world."

"So you're recommending Aquarius babysits while the war goes on?" Mira asked.

"If you're willing, otherwise I could ask my landlady, she's supposedly good with kids." Lucy recommended.

"I'll be sure to remember that. But I'll keep options open." Mira exclaimed.

"Oh Mira, by the way, a letter came for you from the adoption agency." Makarov said handing her the closed envelope.

Mira opened up the letter and read it in anticipation. She lowered it with a grim look on her face.

"What's wrong Mira?" Lucy asked.

"T-they're sending someone over to the guild to inspect my daily life to see if I'm fit to raise him." Mira exclaimed.

"This is bad. If they try and take him away, he's going to throw a fit and use his magic." Lucy exclaimed.

"That's not even the worst possible outcome." Makarov exclaimed. "If his magic is discovered, the council could easily take him away, and force him into growing up as a weapon."

"I can't let that happen to my baby." Mira cried slightly, her hands covering her face.

"Mama, what's wrong?"

Mira looked up from her hands to see Scythe sitting there, a sad look in his eyes.

"Is it because I told about the war with the cards? Are you upset with me about it?" Scythe asked, having no clue why she was upset. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, no sweetie, it's nothing involving that. You're a good boy, I'm not upset with you." Mira smiled reaching over the bar counter and pulling him into a hug. "Mama's just upset about something, and I don't know the outcome of it."

"It's okay Mama, I'm sure you'll be able to get the outcome you want." Scythe said hugging her tightly.

"C'mon Scythe, let's go play with Plue." Lucy smiled.

"Alright." Scythe smiled as Mira set him down.

Once they were out of hearing shot, Makarov turned to Mira.

"What's the letter say about when the representative comes?" He questioned.

"If my calculations are correct, they're coming on the day the war will start." Mira exclaimed.

"Hey Mira, would it be alright if I took Scythe on a job?" Lucy asked coming back over. "Nothing serious, just a smalltime thing."

"Sure, just be sure he stays safe, and his arm should be better by the end of the day, so you can leave tomorrow." Mira exclaimed.

"Alright. I'll go let him know." Lucy smiled walking back over to the table Scythe was sitting at, playing one handed patty cake with Plue.

"Are you sure it's going to be alright for him to go on a job with the adoption agency sending someone from CPS so soon?" Makarov asked.

"I'm sure. He's a member of the guild, and she said the job wouldn't be too serious, and it won't because I'm the one who's gonna pick it." Mira exclaimed walking out from behind the counter to the request board.

Mira looked over the request bored before finding a job that seemed suitable for Lucy and Scythe.

"Lucy, I've found a job that would be easy to do." Mira smiled.

Lucy took the flyer and read the job.

"Wanted, Sorcerer or Sorceress at Kitsune Daycare. Reward is standard pay for daycare employees. Must be good with kids, can bring their own kids if necessary; free of charge." Lucy read aloud. "I don't know Mira, do you think Scythe would do well with the other kids there?"

"I think he will." Mira smiled. "Besides, it's a good chance for me to scout out daycares for him. This one's especially good because it's in Magnolia."

"Alright." Lucy smiled. "Should I get some things for Scythe?"

"I've got his bag of toys right behind the counter." Mira smiled.

"Okay, c'mon Scythe, we're going on our first job together." Lucy stated.

"Yay." Scythe cheered.

"Alright, his nap times are every three hours, and he get cranky without Mr. Snuggles. So make she he has his stuffy otherwise he won't settle for his naps." Mira explained.

"Alright, anything else I should know?" Lucy asked taking the bag from Mira.

"Yeah, he has constant nightmares, mainly from his past, is what I think they're from. If he is having a nightmare. Sing him Goodnight my Angel by Celtic Woman." Mira explained.

"Oh I love that song." Lucy smiled.

"It's the only one he'll settle to. I learned that the hard way." Mira chuckled.

"Mommy. Are you coming?" Scythe asked.

"No sweetie, you're going to be going on this job with Aunt Lucy only." Mira smiled. "But don't worry, you'll still be coming home after her shifts end."

"Okay mommy." Scythe exclaimed hugging her with one arm.

"Now be good for Aunt Lucy, sweetie, and behave around the other kids." Mira exclaimed.

"Yes mommy." Scythe smiled before he began following Lucy to their job. "Bye-bye."

"Bye sweetie." Mira smiled.

~Ten minutes later, at the Daycare~

"Hello there, my name's Sasha, how can I help you?" The receptionist at the front desk asked.

"Hi, my name's Lucy, I'm here from Fairy Tail, answering the job request." Lucy exclaimed holding up they flyer.

"Oh, excellent, we've been waiting on someone to answer that for a couple weeks now." Sasha smiled walking around from the counter, seeing Scythe. "Who's this little guy?" She asked as Scythe stepped behind her.

"This is Scythe. He's a little shy around strangers. He's on this job with me, because his mother is a little busy tending to our guild mate's orders." Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh, Mirajane is this cuties mother?" Sasha inquired kneeling down to look at Scythe.

"Yeah. Looks like her reputation is well known even in Daycares." Lucy smiled.

"Every year for three years she's come by during our fundraising bake sales, and has volunteered to put her baking skills to use, raising the results of the sales even higher than we anticipated each year." Sasha smiled. "She's a good friend of mine. I had no idea she had a kid."

"Well, she actually adopted him. I'll explain it to you later. Say hi to her Scythe." Lucy smiled stepping round to behind Scythe.

"H-hi." Scythe said before turning around and burying his face into Lucy's shins.

"Oh dear, what happened to his arm?" Sasha asked.

"He's a sorcerer, but he used an attack his body couldn't handle yet, so he ended up breaking his arm in a couple places. The cast will be coming off tomorrow." Lucy explained putting a comforting hand on Scythe's head.

"Oh my. Well, let's see if we can't fit him into the magic users group." Sasha smiled before looking at the books. "Looks like we've only got one other magic user in that group, so there's plenty of spots available."

"That's great." Lucy smiled.

"How long will you be accepting the job?" Sasha asked.

"For a while probably." Lucy smiled. "Can't say exactly how long."

"Lucy." A familiar pinket shouted opening the doors scaring her.

"Natsu, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I have the perfect job for us to take. It's taking down a group of bandits, and the reward is pretty decent." Natsu smiled.

"Natsu, I'm in the middle of a job right now." Lucy exclaimed.

"Aw come on, Grey and Erza have already agreed to come along." Natsu groaned.

"I said no Natsu. Now get going." Lucy exclaimed pushing him out the door.

"What was that all about?" Sasha asked.

"Natsu's just wanting me to join him on a mission of his." Lucy sighed.

"I see. He wouldn't happen to be the legendary Salamander from Fairy Tail would he?" Sasha inquired.

"He is. Honestly he's the reason I was able to get into Fairy Tail." Lucy sighed.

"How'd you meet?"

"Long story. I'll tell you if we ever have a break together." Lucy chuckled.

"Alright. Now, Scythe follow me while I get you settled with your new friend." Sasha smiled.

Scythe hid behind Lucy, nervous to go with Sasha.

"Why don't I follow you?" Lucy asked.

"Sounds like a good idea. It could be the start of the tour." Sasha exclaimed.

Lucy followed Sasha, with Scythe right behind her, as she led them to the magic children's room.

"The other child we have who uses magic, is actually a lost magic user, surprisingly. She's extremely young, around eight years old, and she's a little bubbly. So she's going to try and make Scythe feel as welcome as possible." Sasha smiled leading the way. "She uses Sky Godslayer magic, and her parents live in town; though she's wanting to join the same guild her cousin was a part of."

"Oh nice. It's so sweet to have role models in your life." Lucy smiled.

"Now, what kind of magic does this little guy use?" Sasha asked as they stopped in front of the door.

"He's uh… Godslayer element Etherion." Lucy chuckled nervously, seeing the shocked look of disbelief on Sasha's face. "Why don't I explain during the tour?"

"Good idea." Sasha said, composing herself as she opened the door, where an eight year old girl with neon pink hair sitting at one of the tables, drawing.

"Chelia." Sasha smiled gaining the bubbly girl's attention.

"Yes Miss Sasha?" The pinket asked looking up from her drawing.

"We've got a new playmate for you." Sasha smiled. "Be gentle when you play with him. His arm is broken."

"Okay." Chelia smiled skipping happily to them leaning forward to look at Scythe. "Hi there my name's Chelia. What's your name?"

"S-Scythe." He said shyly still standing behind Lucy.

"It's okay sweetie. I'm gonna leave you here with Chelia while Miss Sasha and I talk about my employment here." Lucy smiled kneeling down to face him.

"But Aunt Lucy, what am I gonna do?" Scythe asked.

"Well, you're going to be doing some arts and crafts with Chelia." Sasha smiled.

"Now behave." Lucy exclaimed standing back up. "What do you do for watching them in the room when there's no adults?"

"We have golems made of fabric with steel bones. The steel if for protecting the children if needed. The kids won't even notice the metal unless we use a command spell to activate the golem's protection mode." Sasha explained as they left.

Once the door was closed, Chelia took Scythe's hand, that wasn't in a cast, and led him to the table where she had been sitting at earlier.

"Let me take a look at that arm." Chelia smiled undoing the cast after sitting him down.

"But mommy says that I'm not supposed to take it off before my arm is healed, unless it's for cleaning." Scythe exclaimed.

"I can help speed the progression of healing." Chelia smiled holding her hands above the arm, and a small ball of black air formed, pressing it lightly to his injury.

"That tickles." Scythe giggled.

"So what kind of magic do you use?" Chelia asked, starting up a conversation.

Scythe didn't give a verbal answer, he slowly raised his left arm, covering it in obsidian black metal, from the elbow to his fingers, with black flames around his hand, and black lightning crackling around his metal covered arm and the fire.

"Cool. You're a Godslayer just like me." Chelia smiled before she sighed with a frown. "But you're lucky. You have three elements. I've only got one."

"It's a curse." Scythe exclaimed.

"Hmm?" Chelia asked looking a bit surprised he'd say that.

"I… I was a lab rat. For a bad man. He took me from my family, killed my mommy and daddy, then I spent six months, being his test subject." Scythe exclaimed. "But now I have a new mommy, and she makes everything all better."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. That isn't _**'love'**_ at all, what he did. No _**'love'**_ for him." Chelia stated, sounding on the brink of tears as she gently hugged him.

' _I get the feeling the ugly pink haired lady and her are related.'_ Scythe mentally gasped.

"You're arm's all better now." Chelia said, smiling once more.

"Thank you." Scythe smiled moving his arm around.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Chelia asked.

"I don't know." Scythe chuckled.

~The next day~

"What happened here?" Lucy questioned.

Lucy stood in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall, with a bag of supplies for her next shift at the Daycare. But there was a problem. The guild hall was destroyed, with beams of iron protruding from every which angle that was sticking out from the hall's structure.

"It was Phantom." Mira exclaimed, holding Scythe in her arms. "They struck earlier than the prediction told us they would. Natsu, Erza, Grey and Happy are down in the basement right now. The job they took was completed sooner than they thought with all three of them."

"Is everyone okay?" Lucy asked.

"Everyone's fine. They struck in the middle of the night when no one was there. Scythe keeps fussing about wanting to fight Phantom Lord." Mira sighed as Scythe seemed grumpy. "I shouldn't keep you from your shift at the Daycare. Take Scythe, and get going."

"Alright." Lucy sighed taking the grumpy toddler.

Lucy headed off, for the Daycare, finding Sasha waiting outside the doors with a worried expression on her face that turned to relief once she saw them.

"Is everything okay? I saw the damage to the Guild Hall on my way to work, what's going on?" Sasha asked opening the door for them.

"There's a war starting between Phantom Lord, and Fairy Tail. It was predicted by someone who used Scythe as a conductor for the warning." Lucy exclaimed.

"A war, that sounds terrible." Sasha gasped.

"Phantom Lord made the first move, striking the Guild while no body was there." Lucy exclaimed putting Scythe in the magic user's room with Chelia. "According to Mirajane, nobody got hurt, thankfully. Master had sent a message to the council about Phantom Lord possibly starting a war between Fairy Tail the day it was predicted. The council most likely didn't take him seriously."

"That's the council for you." Sasha sighed.

"Now you behave Scythe. No sneaking out to try and fight Phantom Lord." Lucy exclaimed.

"Fine." Scythe grumped sitting on a beanbag chair.

Lucy left the room, leaving the toddler with Chelia who had gotten there ten minutes before him.

"Hey Scythe, why the long face?" Chelia asked.

"Fairy Tail was attacked and I'm not allowed to fight back." Scythe grumped.

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that. You wanna know what makes me feel better?" Chelia inquired sitting beside him.

"Cartoons?"

"No, playing tag. You're it." Chelia smiled booping his nose.

Scythe smiled, as if his problems melted away, and started chasing after Chelia. The gam of chase went on going back and forth for quite some time, before Scythe and Chelia stopped for snack time.

When nap time came around, Chelia acted as a big sister and held Scythe close to her, as they both slept, with Chelia on top of the blanket, and Scythe under it.

"Awe, they look so cute sleeping together." Sasha smiled, taking a photo to post on the 'Most Memorable Moments Wall' of the Daycare, which was just basically a large corkboard that took up ninety percent of the wall space.

"I get the feeling Chelia and Scythe might be more than friends in the future." Lucy smiled closing the door.

"I don't think Scythe would be interested in girls older than him. Who knows, maybe he is, only time will tell." Sasha smiled pinning the picture up.

"So these are all the most memorable moments from the Daycare?" Lucy asked.

"From the first memorable moment of the Daycare first opening its doors nearly fifteen years ago, to now." Sasha smiled. "My mom was the one who founded the Daycare, and I inherited it when she retired. Even began keeping up with what kids are interested in these days."

"I can tell." Lucy smiled, before the pitter-patter of water was heard. "That's strange, the weather man didn't say anything about it raining today."

"Eh, you can't really trust what a man whose face you can't see over the radio says." Sasha chuckled. "C'mon, it's nap time, we finally get a break from taking care of the kids."

Meanwhile inside the dark room, where the napping toddlers were, the golems were sitting around, acting as the naptime beds. From the shadows out of one of the rooms, a womanly figure stepped out, her blue eyes focused on one of the sleeping figures on the golems plushy bodies.

"Target acquired." She whispered as she raised her hand. From between the golems, a small stream of water, separated Scythe from Chelia wrapping around Scythe and the blanket, keeping him wrapped up in it, as she lifted him from the golem's fluffy torso.

"Intruder." The golem stated, quite loudly, wrapping its soft hands around Scythe.

"Damn it." The mysterious woman cursed. "Water Slicer."

A blade of water shot out from her hands, cutting the golem's hands off as she used her water to grab Scythe again, before jumping out the window, and shattering the glass just as Sasha and Lucy came rushing in.

"Scythe." Chelia called out, having fully woken up.

"Chelia, what happened?" Sasha asked coming to see if her other magic using Daycare tenant was okay.

"I don't know. I was sleeping and then I woke up to the golem shouting there was an intruder." Chelia exclaimed. "Next thing I know, that strange woman grabbed Scythe and ran out the window."

"We need to call all the children's parents, and get them to come pick their children up." Sasha sighed.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"It's standard protocol for situations like this. Head back to Fairy Tail and notify Mirajane about this. I can handle the rest." Sasha explained.

"Is Scythe going to be alright?" Chelia asked grabbing Lucy's hand.

"I know he is sweetie, he's been through worse. Trust me." Lucy exclaimed kneeling down to look Chelia in the eye.

"Lucy get going." Sasha called.

"Alright already I'm heading out." Lucy called back grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

It took Lucy five minutes to run back to Fairy Tail, half the time it would take her to walk to the Daycare from the guild, as she was on a mission to notify Mirajane about it.

"Mira, Mirajane." Lucy called, heading the for Guild's basement.

"What's wrong Lucy, did something happen?" Mira asked before noticing one crucial thing. "Where's Scythe?"

"That's what I'm here about. Someone broke into the Daycare and took Scythe during naptime." Lucy exclaimed as a crowd had gathered around her.

"No." Mira gasped. "No, not my baby."

"Who could have done something like this?" Elfman questioned as he clenched his fists. "To kidnap an innocent child like this, is simply unforgiveable." Elfman shouted shattering an empty barrel with his fist, in anger.

"Where's Master?" Lucy asked.

"He's currently nursing a hangover." Cana sighed. "Unfortunately, he also received a response from the council, saying they don't have time to deal with our antics, and if we start a war with Phantom Lord, we will be forcefully disbanded."

"We'll find whoever took the boy." Makarov exclaimed, sitting on a barrel with a scowl on his face, Velvet standing beside him holding a glass of carbonated water with a strong pain killer in it. "Mark my words, they will pay."

"I don't think we can go by any leads right now Master." Grey sighed. "The authorities are probably already at the Daycare, searching for any clues, but if whoever took him uses magic, then they'll be impossible to find."

"Not to mention CPS is coming for an inspection tomorrow." Mirajane cried.

"If the police are notified who was kidnapped, then they should have notified CPS as well, letting them know about the situation." Erza exclaimed. "Unfortunately, that also means…"

"They'll be coming today instead of tomorrow." Mira groaned.

"Enough talking. Erza, you Grey, Natsu, and Lucy go out and start searching for Scythe, start by tracking his scent. The rest of you I want you to split up and search for him in places you think might help. Mirajane, Elfman, you stay here. I don't think Mira can handle the stress of the search." Makarov exclaimed.

"Aye Sir." The guild shouted as they rushed out through the basement entrance, leaving Makarov, Mirajane, and Elfman in the basement.

"Mira, why don't you go clean something? Cleaning always takes your mind off stress." Elfman suggested.

"Good idea." Mirajane sighed as she went to start her cleaning.

"Excuse me. Is this the Fairy Tail Guildhall?" A man dressed in a black suit, with a yellow tie, and silver hair, asked walking in, a clipboard in his hands.

"Yes it is sir. May we help you?" Makarov inquired.

"Yes, I'm with CPS, I'm here because of an incident that happened involving a young boy I who is being adopted by a woman I'm supposed to assess to see if she is qualified to raise him?" The man asked. "My name is Mr. Mike."

"Please, come in. We apologize for the poor state our guildhall is in right now. Some vandals from the Phantom Lord Guild caused quite a bit of damage last night when no one was around." Makarov exclaimed as Elfman pulled up a seat for him.

"I see, why may I ask is that?" Mike inquired sitting down.

"Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord have been on bad terms since they were both founded. But it's never been this extreme." Elfman exclaimed.

"I see. Tell me, where is Ms. Strauss now, not to mention the rest of your guild mates?" Mike inquired writing the information.

"She's currently trying to keep a level head by keeping herself busy with cleaning. She's trying to be strong for both her and her son. As for the guild, they're all out searching for Scythe." Makarov sighed.

"I see. Would it be possible to speak with her?" Mike asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea for the time being." Makarov exclaimed.

"Very good. The stress of a missing child is troublesome enough. To put more pressure on her with an interview would just be mind, breaking." Mike smiled. "Now, I haven't even begun to assess her, but you big man. What would you say is the best qualities of her?"

"Well, big-sis has always been there for me and our little sister Lisanna. True she was somewhat of a rebellious girl when we were younger, but after… Lisanna's passing, her softer side became more prominent, she got it in her head it was her job to continue the roll of mother hen towards me. So I'd say, her best qualities are her kind nature, her loving heart, and her generosity." Elfman explained. "Not to mention she's an amazing chef, as well as a former S-Class Wizard."

"Hmm." Mike exclaimed. "Well, I appreciate your time. I think I have all that I need."

"Very well, please be in contact with any news if you receive any." Makarov requested.

"I will." Mike smiled before leaving.

~Elsewhere~

"Here he is Master Jose." The water witch exclaimed setting a chained up Scythe on the ground.

"Let me go meanies." Scythe shouted struggling in his restraints.

"Very good Juvia, I'm proud of you for accomplishing your mission." Jose smiled getting up from his throne. "Now then, would you like to inspect your property for any damage?"

"Indeed I will."

Scythe's face grew pale and his blood ran cold hearing that familiar voice. He looked up and past the throne to see a tall mad with white hair, a long white beard, wearing a purple long sleeved shirt, and tan cargo-pants, with a gauntlet on each of his arms, and an eyepatch over his right eye.

"No, stay away from me." Scythe cried as she began struggling to back away. "Leave me alone."

"Oh, he doesn't seem to like his old master does he?" Jose smirked.

"Calm yourself boy." Hades exclaimed, reaching one of his armored hands out.

"No, no, no, NO." Scythe screamed as Hades hand grasped his head.

"This won't hurt a bit. I promise." Hades stated as his hand began to glow.

~That Night with Team Shadow Gear~

"I'm sorry Mira we couldn't find a single trace of him." Levy sighed holding Mira's hands.

"It's fine. I know we'll find him. I thank you for all you've done." Mira exclaimed. "Go home and rest. Be sure to stick together. Phantom Lord might be after us because the war starts tomorrow."

"We will don't worry." Levy smiled before she left with the rest of her team.

"Poor Mira. I couldn't imagine what she's going through right now." Jet sighed as he walked alongside Droy with Levy taking the lead.

"I couldn't imagine either." Droy sighed.

"I just hope we find Scythe, and the war doesn't get in the way." Levy sighed.

"It most likely will." Jet sighed.

Unknown to the trio, there was a shadowy figure lurking around them, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Do you think Scythe is going to be okay?" Droy asked.

"I think he'll be all right. He survived being a slave for six months for Grimoire Heart. From what that little Chelia girl said, the woman who kidnapped him, was a water witch." Levy exclaimed. "Scythe's the Etherion Godslayer after all, it'll take more than a kidnapping to make him break."

"Hi there."

Jet, Droy, and Levy all stopped, staring at the figure who had appeared from out of nowhere in front of them.

"Who are you?" Jet asked as he and Droy stepped in front of Levy.

"Just a guy doing a job." He smiled. "The name's Gajeel."

Before any of them could respond, an iron club came out of nowhere and slammed Jet in the face.

"I'm your punisher." Gajeel smirked.

~The Next Morning at Magnolia Southgate Park~

A large crowd had gathered, around the sakura tree, all the people, gasping in shock and horror as to what was hung there.

"Excuse us. We're from their guild. Please let us through." Erza exclaimed as she began pushing her way through the crowd, with Natsu, Lucy and Grey accompanying her.

Hanging from the tree, Levy, Droy, and Jet, were shackled to the trunk, in a crucifixion style. The Phantom Lord Guildmark painted on Levy's toned stomach. Erza, Happy, Grey, and Lucy, gasping in horror, while Natsu's face gained a look of rage, and his blood boiled as many of the people there, were asking questions as to why Team Shadow Gear was still up there.

"Levy." Lucy cried.

"Jet, Droy." Grey shouted.

"Phantom Lord did this." Natsu exclaimed as the air around him began to rise, making the ends of his cloak float, and his hair spike as his muscles tensed.

The crowd began to part as Makarov began to make his way to his three injured children. Mirajane, and Elfman behind him.

"Master." Erza exclaimed.

"I can take our headquarters being reduced to rubble. But I will not let harm come to my children without taking revenge." Makarov exclaimed in anger, his grip tightening on the staff in his hand. "We have no choice but to go to war."

"Master." Natsu exclaimed. "Scythe's scent is on them."

Mira's eyes widened as the trio were taken down, and given immediate first aid treatment, one of the medics finding a child's shirt.

"This is the shirt Scythe wore yesterday." Mira gasped, seeing the garment torn to shreds.

"Phantom Lord, was behind his kidnapping." Makarov growled. "The war has already begun."

~Phantom Lord Guild Oak Town Branch Hall~

"Oh yeah! That's priceless!" One of the guild members exclaimed.

"Those Fairy clowns got what they had coming to 'em huh?" A second anonymous member exclaimed.

"I heard Gajeel went and took out three of them himself." A third member cheered.

The Members of the Phantom Lord Guild were cheering and chattering on with what they all thought their next move was gonna be.

"Hey." A teen's voice shouted from the rafters. "You all shut up. Fairy Tail is the strongest guild around, you're all gonna pay for what you did."

"Ah, can it pipsqueak. Fairy Tail is weaker than us if not the weakest guild in the kingdom." One of them shouted, throwing an empty beer bottle at the cage that hung in the rafters.

"Let me out of here and I'll show you whose weak bub. C'mon." He shouted.

"Can it punk. I don't know why your master left you here, and I don't care. We got paid for retrieving you, and that's all that matters. We'll release you once your memories are whipped clean of the past couple days." Gajeel shouted standing next to the cage upside down.

The young teen glared at Gajeel, before he noticed the Iron Dragonslayer slipping in a message without the other noticing.

Quickly, he took the note, allowing Gajeel to jump down, making it look like he was done with whatever he was doing to tick the kid off.

 _ **Hey, I hate seeing children treated like this, I got a big spot in my heart for kids, so I left your shirt with the three I hung in Magnolia Southgate Park, so Salamander can track you down. I never thought Master Jose would willingly stoop so low to agree to work with a Dark Guild, especially one that could force a child to age rapidly like they did to you. If you want, after this is all over, I could be your big brother, only if you're okay with it that is. Gajeel… P.S: Destroy this note so no one can see that I'm trying to help you escape.**_

He looked to Gajeel, knowing the strength of a Dragonslayer's hearing, he chewed up the note and swallowed it for good measure. Before looking down through the bars of the cage.

"Hey big bro…" Scythe started, whispering so only Gajeel could hear. "My name is Scythe." He explained, causing Gajeel to smirk.

Three members of the Phantom Lord Guild were making their way to the entrance, complaining about Gajeel having all the fun and wanting to join in.

As they approached the doors, they burst open, sending the trio flying back. The smoke cleared to show Natsu was the one to who had blown in the doors, with the rest of Fairy Tail behind him.

"Fairy Tail has come calling." Makarov shouted.

"Natsu." Scythe called out.

"Gramps, they've got someone else up in the rafters." Natsu exclaimed.

"Go after Gajeel, my boy." Makarov exclaimed using his Titan Magic to grab the cage and pull it down from the rafters and setting it down in front of him. "There you go my boy, you're free. What was Phantom Lord doing with you?"

"Gramps, it's me." Scythe exclaimed as the war began.

"I'm sorry boy but I don't know you, however you do seem familiar. But you do have the Fairy Tail Guildmark. Maybe you became a member when I had my meeting in Clover Town." Makarov stated.

"No, Gramps. It's me, Scythe. Hades had hired Phantom Lord to kidnap me." Scythe explained showing Makarov his back, revealing the large branding on it.

"Scythe? But how?" Makarov questioned.

"Hades did something to me. He forced me to age until I became, well, I'd have to say fourteen years old." Scythe explained.

"We'll talk about this later. Team Shadow Gear were attacked and hung in the tree in Magnolia Park." Makarov explained. "Return to the Guildhall at once."

 _(Que Music… Holding out for a hero: Emerald Sun)_

"No way. I'm fighting." Scythe growled igniting his hands in obsidian black fire and lightning. "A benefit to being forcefully aged is I have more magic reserves, so I don't have to worry about depleting them unless I do a roar."

"You are a member of Fairy Tail, do as you wish." Makarov exclaimed.

Scythe jumped onto the cage before jumping into the fray, slamming his fist against an opponent, with dark skin, an overcoat, and a pair of sunglasses.

"Hey kid, what's the big idea butting into our war?" Natsu asked as they began fighting back to back.

"It's me, uncle Natsu." Scythe sighed as he rolled against Natsu's back and flipped off his shoulders, evading a swing from a sword wielder, while simultaneously forcing Natsu back to evade it as well.

"I have no clue who you are." Natsu exclaimed before his scent was whiffed by Natsu's senses. "Wait, Scythe?"

"Bout time you figured it out." Scythe chuckled landing in front of Natsu, slamming a flame covered foot in an opponent's stomach. "Long story short, I was forced to age into a fourteen-year-old, by Hades."

"So that bastard was here. I kept telling Grey that Hades and Grimoire Heart were behind this, did he listen? No, he just called me crazy." Natsu exclaimed as he began fighting back to back with Scythe again. "Where's Gajeel, do you know?"

"I don't, even if I did, I don't think it would be a good idea if you went after him." Scythe exclaimed doing a backflip before landing on the ground and leg sweeping his opponent, before jumping up and slamming his elbow down on the Phantom's chest.

"Why not?" Natsu questioned.

"I'll explain later. Right now, all you need to know, is he's a friend." Scythe stated ducking and jumping at the same time, evading two blades that were aiming for his neck and legs.

Grabbing the wrists attached to those blades, Scythe twisted the wrists holding them, before slamming them into the ground, followed by the face of the one attached to those hands.

"Gotta say, you've got some pretty good fighting moves." Natsu smirked.

"I don't even know half of what I'm doing. It's as if my body is just moving on its own." Scythe exclaimed, taking the falchions in hand, and channeling his magic through them.

"Careful with those Scythe, swords are not toys." Natsu exclaimed as he ducked, forcing Scythe to the ground with him, before jumping back up and kicking a member in the face, before the ground began to shake.

"What's going on?" Scythe questioned.

"It's Master Makarov's Titan Magic. He's going full on Rage Monster here." Natsu smirked.

Scythe was about to compliment Makarov's magic when he felt a disturbance in the air pressure. Deciding to follow, Makarov, Scythe leapt from the ground jumping on the heads of different members of Phantom Lord, tailing him closely, following Makarov to Jose's throne room of the hall. Finding the man sitting in the throne, with a long purple hat, and bat wings sewn into the cloak.

 _(End Song…)_

"Jose." Makarov shouted.

"Oh, look what the car dragged in." Jose smiled.

"Why are you attacking Fairy Tail?" Makarov questioned. "Tell me."

"I haven't seen you in quite a while, Makarov. Six years ago at a Guild Master's conference. I remember that day. I was a complete mess. I can't hold my liquor as well as the rest of you."

Makarov responded with throwing a giant fist at Jose, shattering the throne, and heaving up a cloud of dust.

"I didn't come here for small talk. I want answers, Jose." Makarov growled. The dust cleared to reveal Jose unharmed while his form glitched a bit with the madman laughing. "A projection? You coward. I should have known you'd flee with your tail between your legs."

"It's not cowardice." Jose argued. "I'm simply trying to avoid a fight between two Wizard Saints. In lieu of that mess, I'd prefer a sensible victory, without all the commotion."

"Why are you hiding? Come and face me like a man!" Makarov glared.

At the foot of Jose's projection, a holographic image of Lucy, tied up and unconscious appeared, causing Makarov and Scythe to gasp.

"Lucy? But why?" Makarov asked.

"Why you ask? You mean she's a member of your guild, and you don't know?" Jose asked, before a falchion came rushing and sliced through his holographic form, imbedding itself into the wall.

Makarov and Jose looked in the direction the blade came from and saw Scythe standing there, a burning fire in his eyes.

"Let my Aunt Lucy go. Or I swear you're going to regret it." Scythe growled.

"Oh, what's the little birdy doing out of its cage? You shouldn't be here, not be a good weapon and go back to your cage where you belong." Jose smirked.

Scythe growled and took a step forward. Even though he was a hologram, in the room, Jose couldn't help but shake at the intensity of the fire Scythe held in his eyes.

"You know, there is someone who I was created after. Someone who can destroy the world." Scythe exclaimed walking slowly to the hologramed man. "I believe all Wizard Saints know of him. The Black Dragon of Death, the Bringer of the Apocalypse. He goes by many names, but the one you'd most know him as, is the Dragon Acnologia."

Jose's holographic form stepped back, as Scythe stepped forward, forcing the Phantom Lord Guild Master back, until he was against the wall, the hilt and half the blade of the falchion sticking out of his chest.

"I swear upon my own grave, I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth, and you will feel the wrath, of an Etherion Godslayer." Scythe exclaimed taking the hilt of the embedded blade. "Are we clear?"

Jose didn't respond, he only disappeared, as well as the image of Lucy. Scythe sighed, unaware that the pressure of air had changed to being directly behind him, not Makarov.

"Scythe look out." Makarov shouted as a man dressed in green appeared behind him.

Scythe turned around, seeing the man briefly before Makarov pushed him out of the way, and took his place on the receiving end of the spell.

"Master." Scythe shouted.

"How sad. The Master of Fairy Tail, has given himself up for just one of his children. So sad, and touching at the same time." The man in green exclaimed.

"I'm going to make you pay." Scythe growled.

Disappearing in a wisp of air, Scythe bounced off the wall of the throne room on the top floor, bouncing from one wall to another. Creating a vortex of air around his assailant, sucking the wind from his lungs, down to 6%, causing him to pass out.

"Hang on Master, I'll get you some medical help immediately." Scythe exclaimed with the falchions on the small of his back, with Master Makarov in his arms.

Heading down for the main floor, Scythe got to Natsu in an instant just as he cleared off another bad guy.

"Natsu, we've got to go now." Scythe exclaimed.

"What happened to gramps?"

"He took a powerful hit for me. We have to regroup and come up with a plan immediately." Scythe stated before he rushed for Erza. "Erza."

"Who are you and what have you done to the Master?" Erza inquired pointing her swords at him.

"It's me Scythe. I don't have time to explain, but we need to get going, Master needs help, or he won't make it." Scythe explained.

"Everybody fall back." Erza shouted taking Makarov in her arms. "We need to regroup."

"What? Erza, we can beat them, we've got them on the run." Grey exclaimed, before Erza took one of his hands.

"Please Grey, Master is down, and he needs medical attention." Erza begged getting Grey to agree as Scythe Natsu.

"Hey Natsu. Get one of these guy's to tell you where their main guildhall is." Scythe exclaimed.

"Why?"

"They kidnapped Aunt Lucy, and they're holding her hostage." Scythe explained.

"Alright. But what are you gonna do?" Natsu asked.

"I'm gonna get Master to whoever can heal him." Scythe stated heading off for the exit.

Alzack and Bisca were following him closely, with the Master in Bisca's arms, with his face a sickly green.

"Don't worry Master." Scythe growled. "Phantom Lord is gonna pay."


	6. Phantom Giant Attacks

Mama Mirajane-6

Lucy's eyes opened slowly, her head throbbing as if she had just gotten the worst hangover of her life. Just instantly got up on her knees, her arms tied behind her back, as she realized she wasn't anywhere she recognized.

"What the…? How did I get here?" Lucy questioned

"So you're finally awake. I was getting worried about you Lucy." Jose exclaimed appearing at the other side of the door.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked, turning to him.

"I'm Master Jose Porla of the Phantom Lord Guild." Jose explained.

"You're with Phantom?" Lucy shouted before flashes of what had happened came to her.

~Flashback~

"Ugh!" Lucy groaned as she was walking down the street with a bag of food in her hand. "I can't believe everyone just took off without me. But Levy and the boys need someone to look after them, so I guess it's up to me." Lucy sighed as it began to rain. "It's raining while the sun's still out?" She looks up before she looks forward, gasping as she saw someone coming through the rainy mist. "Who are you?"

"Drip-drip-drop. Juvia is the rain woman. It's always with me." The woman exclaimed.

"Uh…"

"And what sort of woman are you pray tell?" Juvia inquired.

"I'm just the regular kind." Lucy responded as Juvia walked by.

"Drip-drip-drop." Juvia repeated.

"What's with all the drip-dropping?" Lucy inquired.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'll be going now." Juvia stated opening an umbrella.

"Well take the rain with ya." Lucy exclaimed.

"No, no, no. No, no, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no." A man said, forming out of the street's walkway. "I bid you bonjour, Mademoiselle."

"Great, another weirdo?" Lucy groaned.

"Juvia, me petite Amie, you mustn't shy away from the task at hand."

"No, Monsieur Sol." Juvia exclaimed.

"My monocle whispers to me many things, Mon Cheri. It tells me this belle dame before us, is our sought after cible." Sol exclaimed.

"Does it?" Juvia inquired. "So she is the one."

"Cible? That means target." Lucy exclaimed getting a worried look.

"Ah, pardonnez-moi. I have not told you my name." Sol exclaimed bending impossibly to the right. "I am Sol, of the Element4. Also known as 'Sol of the Earth.' But it'd behoove you to call me Monsieur Sol."

"I've heard of the Element4. You're with Phantom!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Très bien, correct. We've been sent here to collect you and bring you back to the guild with us ate once." Sol exclaimed, only to receive a glare from Lucy. Me belle compagne is a rain woman, who's also part of the Element4. She's known as 'Juvia of the Great Sea.'

Lucy dropped the bag of groceries, and reached for her keys.

"You're the ones who attacked my friends and kidnapped Scythe." Lucy growled. "Aren't you?" Lucy gave them a glare before she became covered in water, floating in Juvia's Water Lock.

"Au contraire Mademoiselle. A reasonable guess, but we are not the ones to blame. Well, Juvia is the one who kidnapped the boy yes. The honor of your friend's beating, and the renovation of your guild hall was the work of Monsieur Gajeel. Although, to be fair, we were with him in spirit as the saying goes." Sol exclaimed as Lucy tried to break free of the Water Lock.

"Why are you doing this?" Lucy shouted. "Let me out of here now."

"Don't waste your energy. My Water Lock spell cannot be broken." Juvia exclaimed.

Lucy's vision began to go dark as she was out of breath and couldn't hold it in any longer.

~End Flashback~

' _That's right. I was captured by two of the Element4.'_ Lucy mentally groaned.

"I'd like to apologize for this dingy cell, and being tied up must be degrading. But I'm afraid I had no choice my dear. That is how you treat a prisoner after all." Jose apologized.

"You're the jerks who attacked my friend Levy and kidnapped Scythe." Lucy shouted. "You'd better let me go. My friends are gonna come looking for me."

"I know. I just got the most spine shaking threat from that pesky brat S-c507. It takes a lot to shake my spine the way he did. Hades didn't call him the ultimate weapon for nothing." Jose growled.

"Wait, Grimoire Heart hired you to kidnap Scythe?" Lucy questioned.

"Oh my dear they did more than that. They allowed us to keep him, and use him however we see fit. But he wouldn't cooperate after Hades had aged him by about nine years." Jose exclaimed turning around. "So I thought locking him up without any food or water would in a magic canceling cage would make him see things our way, and he would be released once he agreed to join Phantom Lord and destroy Fairy Tail. Unfortunately S-c507 escaped when a brawl broke out between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord in our guildhall."

"His name is Scythe, and he's nobody's weapon." Lucy stated.

"Well, so be it. But I have an offer for you. Depending on your cooperation, I could treat you as our esteemed guest rather than a lowly prisoner." Jose smiled turning back to her.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked before a centipede crawled on her. "Ew, yuck it crawled on me."

"See, you don't want to stay in here do you? I have a lovely penthouse suite waiting for you if you promise to behave." Jose exclaimed.

"Why does your guild keep attacking us?" Lucy questioned.

"Who is 'us'? Oh I'm sorry, are you talking about Fairy Tail? It was a means to an end… and that's all." Jose exclaimed.

"What?" Lucy questioned.

"You see, we were working towards our main objective of acquiring a certain someone. They happen to be a member of Fairy Tail, so if we have to destroy the guild to get ahold of them, so be it." Jose stated.

"Who are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, my, my, you're such a naïve young lady. Not at all what I'd expect from a debutante. I'm talking about you of course. Lady Lucy, the privileged daughter of the wealthy Heartfilia family." Jose explained.

"But… how did you find out about that?" Lucy asked.

"You know, I'm surprised you never told your fellow guild members the truth, and I don't understand why the daughter of a wealthy tycoon would stoop to such cheap and dangerous work, as wizarding for such a low-class guild, do you?" Jose inquired.

"I've been… kidnapped?" Lucy asked, fearing the worst.

"No my dear, I promise it's not like that. We're not looking for ransom money, we're just doing our job. We were hired by your father to bring you home to him."

Lucy gasped at this knowledge. "No. I don't understand. Why would he want me back?"

"Why do you seem so confused? Any father would go looking for a daughter who ran away from home." Jose smiled.

"Not him. Honestly I'm shocked he even noticed I was gone. I'm not ever gonna go back to that house! I don't want anything to do with him." Lucy shouted.

"Oh dear. I should have known you'd be problematic." Jose sighed.

"Well, you might as well just let me go."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Even with S-c507's threat being as menacing as it was, your father is already paying us more than a king's ransom for this job." Jose exclaimed.

"Please? I need to go to the bathroom." Lucy sighed, her cheeks flushing a bit.

"Give me a break. You don't think I'd fall for the oldest trick in the book do you?" Jose asked.

"No. For real. I'm dying here." Lucy said squirming a bit.

"Fine then." Jose said pulling a bucket from nowhere.

"Uh…"

"Go ahead."

"A bucket?"

"I'm ready for any old trick you might throw my way." Jose laughed.

"Guess it'll have to work." Lucy sighed.

"You're gonna use it?" Jose questioned. "Well… I have never met such a vulgar young lady. I'll turn away because I'm a gentleman."

"Hm. Aah!" Lucy shouted as she took a page from Scythe's book and kicked Jose in the family jewels, and from behind, the most painful angle.

Jose grunted in pain as his head hit the ceiling before he fell back, holding his mashed jewels in pain.

"You know, there's a reason old tricks are still around. 'Cause they work." Lucy exclaimed. "Bye, take care, 'kay?"

Lucy ran to the open door, stopping as she saw she was nearly a mile above the ground below.

"Oops, I forgot to mention…" Jose groaned, painfully standing up. "This cell is several stories high. I must admit, you really did a number on me young lady."

Lucy turned to Jose who was standing there, before looking back to the ground below. She closed her eyes, and an image of her father appeared in her mind.

"But you're not going to get away with it." Jose exclaimed reaching out to grab Lucy by the hair. "You will be punished. I'll show you just how terrifying Phantom Lord can be."

Lucy closed her eyes, before allowing herself to fall backwards, in doing so, had caused Jose more pain in his already mashed jewels.

' _I heard him in the distance. I know he's here.'_ Lucy mentally cried. "Natsu."

"Lucy."

As on que, the pink haired Dragonslayer came running at her, catching her and turning around, allowing his back to hit the rubble, allowing him to take ninety percent of the impact force, while Lucy lay atop of him with his head in her cleavage.

"Natsu, you came for me." Lucy smiled.

A few minutes later, Natsu and Lucy were on their knees with Natsu untying the ropes around her wrists.

"There you go." Natsu smiled. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." Lucy said, nodding her head a bit.

"That's good news." Happy said as Natsu stood up. "Okay, we'd better head back to the guild."

"What? That's their headquarters. Let's get 'em." Natsu complained.

"We can't, Erza told us to retreat." Happy exclaimed.

"Cause she's a wimp. I'll take those guys by myself if I have to." Natsu argued.

"But you saw what they did to the master." Happy stated.

"Exactly. That's why I wanna get revenge!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You're not strong enough to fight them on your own." Happy stated.

"What did you say?" Natsu asked, sounding irritated.

"I said, you can't." Happy repeated.

"I heard you the first time."

"Everybody's hurt."

"I'm not hurt."

"No but Nab's got a broken arm." Happy argued.

"So what? I'm stronger than him anyway." Natsu growled.

"Macao's beat up too." Happy exclaimed.

"Yeah? He's an old man." Natsu groaned.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Lucy exclaimed, as she began to cry, images of what had happened the past couple days, flashing through her mind. "All of this, everything… it's my fault. But I don't wanna leave. I wanna stay with you guys. 'Cause I love being in Fairy Tail."

"Hey what's wrong?" Natsu asked. "You're crying. Why are you upset?"

"You can tell us." Happy added as Lucy was still crying.

"You're one of us. You don't have to leave."

"C'mon let's go back to the guild." Happy stated.

"Yeah okay, I guess we oughta." Natsu sighed, knowing Happy was right. "Tim to get up. Let's go Lucy."

"Don't be so rough with her. Remember, girls are delicate." Happy exclaimed.

"How about I carry you on my back? Is that okay with you?" Natsu questioned as Lucy began crying more.

"Aw, look what you did. You made the poor girl cry again." Happy stated.

"I was just trying to help."

Meanwhile, Jose was still in the cell, slowly recovering from the double hit he took to his family jewels. Before he released his magical energy, causing his hat to fly away.

"She's made me angry!" Jose shouted. "Her fate is sealed."

~Elsewhere~

Hidden away in Magnolia's East Forest, you'll find a tree house where an old friend of Master Makarov Lives. Porlyusica is a highly skilled healer, but she lives a life of seclusion because of her hatred of mankind. Her specialty is in the treatment of ailments that were caused by magic. Which is why the Master has been brought to her.

Over in the corner, Bisca, Alzack and Scythe were standing in silence, waiting for Porlyusica to finish her diagnosis. When she suddenly smacked Makarov.

"What'd you do that for?" Alzack asked stepping forward, only for Scythe to stick his arm out and stop him.

"Hey, we wanted you to cure our Master, not make him worse." Bisca exclaimed her advancement forward stopped by Scythe's other arm.

"Enough." Scythe exclaimed. "She knows what she's doing. She's been friends with gramps for as long as she can remember."

"It's what he deserves for pushing himself so hard at his age." Porlyusica stated. "Honestly you're such an old fool. Don't you think you should be leaving now? I'm sick of looking at you."

Bisca and Alzack flinched back while Scythe remained steadfast.

"I need your help with somethin." Scythe exclaimed.

"What is it?" Porlyusica exclaimed.

"I want you to see what Hades did to me." Scythe stated.

"Hades? The Master of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart?"

"Yes."

Porlyusica looked at him with hesitant eyes, before she grabbed a syringe and motioned him forward.

"What is your name?"

"Scythe."

"The young boy I checked up after the Galuna Island incident?" Porlyusica questioned.

Scythe simply nodded his head as Porlyusica drew some blood. His attention was drawn by something on the counter, a book filled with protection and shield spells.

"Would you mind if I borrowed this?" Scythe asked holding up the book.

"You can keep it for all I care. I have no use for it." Porlyusica exclaimed before turning her attention back to Makarov. "I should have the results of your bloodwork in a day or so."

"Before we leave, can you at least tell us what his condition is?" Alzack asked.

"We want to help you take care of him." Bisca exclaimed.

"Just go home." Porlyusica stated. "Those ridiculously worried faces of yours will only aggravate his condition. These symptoms suggest a powerful wind spell was used. My guess the spell known as 'Drain.' This terrible spell drains its victim of all their magic abilities. Their powers then drift along the winds until they have dissipated completely. If only you'd gathered Makarov's powers when they were initially drained, he could have recovered quickly. But as things stand now, it'll take quite a bit longer."

"How long do you think?" Alzack asked.

"I'm sure the others will want to know." Bisca stated.

"Why are you still here? Scythe left five minutes ago." Porlyusica shouted.

"I'm sorry but I thought you were talking to us all this time, ma'am." Alzack exclaimed as both he and Bisca flinched back.

"Of course I wasn't I can't stand the stink of you. Get out of here, already. Go on, move it. Shoo, shoo." Porlyusica shouted swinging her broom around.

"Real nice talking to you." Bisca called as they ran out of there.

"Wait for me." Alzack exclaimed following close behind.

Once they were gone, Porlyusica went back to Makarov's side with a long face.

' _You've always been quite the troublemaker, haven't you? A wizard's magic is intertwined with the very essence of his life. The greater his power the more devastating the drain spell will be.'_ Porlyusica monologued mentally. _'You're going to have to fight with all you've got or this may very well be your deathbed. You really are such a pig-headed old fool.'_

~A Little While Later at the Fairy Tail Guildhall~

"Man this stinks." One of the members said as they were all treating their wounds.

"I can't believe we had to retreat."

"It's just not fair."

"We should go back. We have to get revenge for what they did to Levy and the others."

"We'll make them pay."

Meanwhile, a group was surrounding a corner of the basement, where Lucy was sitting on a barrel with both Scythe and Natsu on either side of her, Scythe reading the spell book Porlyusica gave him. Having used his lightning magic to run back to the guild in record time.

"Okay so their headquarters is here. So I'm thinking we should try and hit them, with some long range spells from the Southeast hill." Macao exclaimed.

"I'm bringing all my explosive Lacrimas next time." Wakaba said, a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey guys I'm gonna need some spell books from the archives." Macao shouted.

"What about the one Scythe has?" Elfman asked.

"It's filled with shield and protection spells, most of them aren't very powerful, but there's one that seems to need slayer magic to work." Scythe exclaimed ignoring how Mirajane was looking over him. "What are you doing mom?" Scythe asked after she continued for another five minutes.

"I'm just trying to understand what's going on with you." Mira exclaimed. "Hades did this to you?"

"Working with Phantom Lord yes." Scythe sighed closing the book and pushing himself off the wall. "I'm going out back to practice this shield spell that requires Slayer Magic."

Grey looked to Lucy, seeing how depressed she was and how she must have been feeling at the moment.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back for this." Grey exclaimed.

"I know. I'm not worried about that." Lucy exclaimed. "It's just… all my fault."

"Being targeted by dangerous people is just one of the downsides of being rich." Elfman exclaimed. "At least you're protected by a real man like me."

"Hey would you give it a rest already?" Grey exclaimed.

"I gotta say, I was shocked when I heard the news. Why'd you hide the truth from us Lucy?" Happy asked.

"I wasn't trying to hide anything. I mean there's no way to bring up the fact that I'm a runaway in casual conversation. I've been gone for a year, and my father hasn't cared. Now all of a sudden he wants to force me to come home? He's done all those horrible things just to get me to go back. I hate his guts." Lucy cried, a hint of anger in her voice. "Still if I hadn't run away in the first place, none of this would have ever happened."

"C'mon don't be ridiculous, your dad's the one to blame." Elfman exclaimed.

"Idiot." Grey stated.

"Uh, ha, I mean it is Phantom's fault." Elfman stated trying to correct himself.

"No. I'm the one who brought trouble to the guild, and it's all because of my own selfish choices." Lucy sighed. "I'm so very sorry. I'm just gonna go back home, and hopefully all this will be over with."

"I don't know about that." Natsu said to Lucy's surprise. "I can't see you playing the part of the pretty princess sitting around in your mansion. Laughing with us in this filthy guild hall, going on adventures, even though you freak out all the time, that's who you really are. You said you wanted to stay with us right? Why would you ever go back to the place you ran away from? Come on. Who are you trying to kid? You're Lucy of Fairy Tail. No more running 'cause you belong here with us."

"Ah, don't cry. It's just not like you." Grey exclaimed.

"Yeah, please. Real men are weak to womanly tears." Elfman exclaimed.

"Sorry." Lucy said still sobbing.

~Meanwhile outside in the back~

Scythe was taking a fighting stance, with his left arm high in the air above him, and his right arm stretched out in front of him. He was dressed in a pair of steel toed military boots, blue jeans, and a tank-top with the Fairy Tail emblem in red stitched in the center. He wore a pair of fingerless leather gloves on his hands, and some fabric elbow guards, with two plates of metal in each to protect both the upper arms and forearms, while still giving easy maneuverability to the joints of his elbows. The falchion blades on the small of his back.

The current stance he's now in, is the starting position of the spell he is practicing. Breathing in deeply, Scythe brought his left arm forward, as he breathed out, putting his left hand on his right arm at the bicep, and released the magic he had been holding there.

"Lotus Barrier." Scythe shouted.

A dark obsidian shield made out of magical energy, shaped like a fully bloomed lotus, appeared in front of Scythe.

"Damn it." Scythe cursed.

"Language young man."

Scythe turned around to see Velvet walking towards him, with a couple of drinks in her hands. Scythe turned away, with a slight blush, as her outfit didn't do much to keep her chest from bouncing.

"What seems to be the problem with this spell?" Velvet asked.

"Nothing, it's just I thought I could nail it on the first try, I spent five minutes building up the magical energy to create the shield, but it came out the size of a coffee table." Scythe groaned.

"Well, maybe there's a problem with the spell, instead of you." Velvet exclaimed taking the book and flipping to the page the spell was on, her brow forwarding when she read it. "Scythe, did you read the entire entry about the Lotus Barrier?"

"Yeah. I did."

"Then you know that any damaged done to the barrier is reflected on the caster right?" Velvet inquired.

"Yes, I know that. If the barrier is destroyed I get seriously hurt." Scythe shouted.

"Then why do this?"

"Because I can't do anything." Scythe shouted again, stopping Velvet from what she was going to say next.

"What?" Was all Velvet could ask.

"It's my fault Master is in the condition he's in. The attack was meant for me, but he took my place." Scythe exclaimed.

"Scythe. Is that why you've been so moody lately?"

"Well, that and all the new teenage hormones running through me. I'm just glad I might have skipped my EMO phase." Scythe sighed with a chuckle before he frowned again.

"Scythe what happened to the Master wasn't your fault. I mean yeah sure it's heart breaking to see him like this. But he'd do it all over again for any of us." Velvet explained putting the book down. "I'm not gonna try and stop you from mastering this spell. I'm just gonna tell you to watch where you use it."

Scythe smiled and turned to her, only to see her face horrified and scared, at something that was behind him. Scythe turned to the cliff and his eyes widened just as the ground began to rumble. There in the water, heading towards the Fairy Tail Guildhall, stood the Phantom Lord Guild Main Hall. On eight robotic legs.

"What the hell is that thing?" Velvet screamed as the rest of the guild came out at the commotion.

"It's the Phantom Lord Main Hall." Scythe exclaimed, as the mobile Guildhall stabilized itself.

"How do we fight that thing?" Wakaba asked.

"I never anticipated this. I never thought they'd go to such extremes to attack us." Erza exclaimed shaking as she wore only a towel.

' _Please put some clothes on.'_ Scythe mentally groaned seeing Erza in a simple towel.

One of the walls on the guildhall opened up, as a collapsible cannon barrel came out of the building.

The cannon's head was aimed right for Fairy Tail, as a black ball of energy began to form on at the head, as it prepared to fire.

"Run, get out of here now." Erza shouted before running for the cliff, reequipping into her Adamantine Armor.

' _Damn it, what should I do? I'm useless.'_ Scythe mentally cursed as Mira put her hands on his shoulders and brought him in for a hug. _'Wait, the barrier spell. I did it wrong.'_

"Erza get out of there, you'll die." Natsu shouted.

"Here goes nothing." Scythe exclaimed taking the starting stance once more.

As the cannon fired, Erza put her two halves of the shield together, creating a magic circle.

" **Lotus Barrier…** " Scythe shouted performing the ending stance rapidly.

A large black lotus shaped barrier, the size of the Guildhall formed in front of Erza, taking the hit milliseconds before it made contact with Erza's shields.

"What the?" Erza questioned as the barrier seemed to hold, gaining some cracks in it.

Velvet look in shock at the barrier then to Scythe, seeing the damage effecting Scythe, as cracks began to form along his right arm, blood dripping from the appendage as he received the damage.

"I can't hold it much longer." Scythe shouted.

Mirajane put her hands on his back, and began focusing some of her magical energy to him, helping to empower the barrier, which unfortunately involved gaining some of the damage to it.

Right as Scythe was about to give, the attack from the Jupiter Cannon ended, and the barrier disappeared into thin air.

"Scythe." Mira shouted as he fell to his knees.

"I'm okay, I'm fine." Scythe exclaimed standing up, with a cast of black wind encircling his injured arm. "None of my bones are broke, only the skin."

"That was risky." Velvet exclaimed.

"But hey, I figured out what I did wrong on my first try." Scythe smiled.

"Makarov has fallen." Jose's voice rang out. "Any chance of victory has slipped through your fingers. Surrender Lucy Heartfilia immediately. You have no choice."

"That's not gonna happen." Alzack shouted.

"Like any guild would hand over one of their own, to a monster like you." Bisca added.

"You hear that? Lucy's staying put." Macao said causing everyone there to cheer, while Lucy still looked discouraged.

"I won't ask again." Jose said angrily.

"Maybe I should just go with them." Lucy whimpered as all the guild members continued to shout and deny Jose's request. "Give myself up."

"We would never betray her like that!" Erza shouted reequipping into her Heaven's Wheel armor. "You'd have to kill us first."

Lucy was shocked at hearing that, even more so when the entire guild agreed with her on that.

"The thing you will never understand Jose. Is we are a family, a family who doesn't know the meaning of betraying one of their own, or giving up on them." Scythe growled stepping up to the cliff. "Families protect each other, and they will do anything to make sure their loved ones are safe until the very end."

Scythe stomped his right foot on the edge of the cliff and held up his arm dissipating the funnel of air magic revealing all the fresh scars that had formed.

"If you want big-sis-Lucy, then you're gonna have to kill me." Scythe shouted, a blazing wildfire in his soul.

"You cheeky little brat. If you think you're so strong than try to destroy my Jupiter Cannon before it goes off in fifteen minutes." Jose shouted as shadowy creatures of darkness began pouring out of the castle.

"What the hell are those things?" Bisca questioned.

"They're Jose Phantom Soldiers. Rumor has it, every Phantom Lord Guild Master has to learn this spell if they want to be seen fit to inherit the title." Mira exclaimed.

"Uncle Natsu, Uncle Grey, Uncle Elfman. You up for a little Castle destroying?" Scythe asked with a smile.

"You know it." Natsu smirked punching his fists together.

"Ice Make Bridge." Grey exclaimed creating an ice-bridge leading to the giant mobile castle. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Let's do this like real men." Elfman shouted as he and Grey began running across the ice bridge.

"Hold up Uncle Natsu." Scythe exclaimed holding his arm out.

Natsu paused as Scythe put his hands to either side of his head, and black air haloed around his head only for a second.

"There, you shouldn't get motion sick if the castle starts to move." Scythe exclaimed.

"That's bud." Natsu smiled before happy took him from behind, and flew him through the cannon's barrel.

"Velvet?"

"You got it." The cat smiled doing the same as Happy.

"Be careful." Mira called.

"Don't worry mom, I will." Scythe smirked as they flew through the air entering the castle just as Elfman and Grey made it.

"So where to first?" Elfman asked.

"I'll go with Uncle-Grey to see if we can find any of the Element4. There are a couple members who I'd like to give payback to." Scythe exclaimed. "Velvet you go with Elfman, come get me if there's anything that I can help in."

"Right." Velvet exclaimed before the entire building began to shake.

The four held on to one another as parts of the castle began to shift, and turn into a large robot.

"This can't be good." Grey exclaimed.

~Out at the front of the Guildhall~

"We have a hideout. I want you to stay there until this is all over." Mira exclaimed dragging Lucy to Reedus.

"No." Lucy exclaimed pulling her hand away. "It's all my fault that we're in this mess, I can't just abandon everyone while they're out there fighting for me."

"It's not your fault Lucy. I don't see it that way, and neither does anyone else. We're not just fighting for you. It's for all of us. It's for the honor of our guild. We're proud to fight this battle, each and every one of us. Even Scythe, and he's not even a full member yet." Mira exclaimed raising her hand a bit. "Please just do as I say." Lucy gasped as Mira cast a sleep spell on her, before she passed out. "Reedus, take her to the hideout."

"Oui." Reedus said quickly drawing a cart and bore before bringing it to life with his magic.

"I'm counting on you to take care of her." Mira exclaimed.

"Oui." Reedus stated before taking Lucy into the cart and driving away to the hideout.

"I may not be strong enough to join the others in battle, but there are other ways I can help my friends." Mira exclaimed transforming her upper half to look like Lucy. "The Jupiter's gonna fire again in fourteen minutes. Don't let us down you four."

~At the same time~

"Definitely not good." Scythe exclaimed.

After the castle had finished turning into a robot, its right arm was drawing a magic circle, one he had seen a spell to protect one's self from, and one that was forbidden dark magic.

"No. Not good. Definitely not good." Scythe exclaimed. "That's the magic circle for the forbidden spell Abyss Break. At that size, it could wipe out the entire city."

"How do we stop it?" Grey questioned. "Do we look for its power source or something?"

"That would be the smart thing to do yes. Let's get going, with the speed it's drawing that circle at, we've got barely ten minutes until the spell is complete." Scythe exclaimed.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get to it." Elfman cried out.

"Change of strategy, Velvet, you go with Grey, I'll go with Uncle Elfman."

"Got it." Velvet exclaimed as the two groups went their separate ways.

~Down below in the battle~

Mirajane had been worried about Elfman going in to fight. She knew his limitations, and knew that he couldn't handle himself if he went up against one of Phantom's best. She stepped forward into the fray of the battle, still looking like Lucy, before she called out to Jose using Lucy's voice.

"Leave them alone, I'm the one that you're after. I'll surrender if you swear to stop attacking our guild." Mira shouted. _'Hopefully this'll buy us a little more time.'_

"Be gone imposter." Jose's voice rang from the giant robot.

' _How'd he know?'_ Mira questioned.

"Nice transformation, but you can't fool me young lady." Jose said with a laugh as Mirajane took on her original form. "I knew from the start that Lucy Heartfilia wasn't here."

' _I'm useless. I can't do anything right. I can't even protect my friends.'_ Mira mentally scolded herself.

~Inside the Castle with Elfman and Scythe~

"As real men it's our duty to protect Fairy Tail, even if it costs us our lives." Elfman roared out.

"Oui?" A French accented voice sounded.

Scythe and Elfman turned around, finding Monsieur Sol standing there with a dark look on his face.

"Salut."

"One of the Element4." Elfman stated removing his coat.

"Psst, Uncle Elfman." Scythe exclaimed. "I'm sensing a magical connection connecting him to the castle. Do you think the Element4 could be the power source?"

"Maybe. It's a possibility with Life-Link magic." Elfman exclaimed.

~Back with Mirajane~

' _Elfman?'_ Mira questioned.

A magic circle opened up under Mira's feet. She disappeared without a trace, before reappearing between the fingers of the giant robot's other hand.

"Did you really think your little parlor trick would fool me? As punishment I'll crush you to death as you watch your friends perish." Jose's voice echoed outside.

~Back with Elfman and Scythe~

"Comment ca va? My name is Sol. Monsieur Sol." One of the Element4 exclaimed waving around like a reed in the wind.

"Like I care. All I want to know is how to stop this thing." Elfman exclaimed. "Beast Arm! Black Bull."

"What's this? Only your right arm can transform?" Sol exclaimed. "It appears the rumors floating around about you are true."

"If you don't shut your trap I'll make you." Elfman shouted throwing a punch.

"You have a little sister, n' est-ce pas?" Sol questioned.

"What's he talking about Uncle Elfman?" Scythe asked as Elfman's eyes went wide.

"Non, non, non." Sol exclaimed wrapping himself around Elfman's arm. "With three 'non' you don't stand a chance."

"Get off me Man-Sewer Sol." Elfman growled.

"It's Monsieur, idiot." Sol shouted kicking Elfman in the face, knocking him back.

"Mind if I cut in?" Scythe questioned appearing behind Sol.

"Ah-ah-ah." Sol exclaimed acrobating through the air before kicking Scythe in the back, knocking him into the windowed wall with the force of the impact destroying it. "I believe you have more pressing matters to attend to." Sol smiled as he restrained Elfman in the ground, making it nearly impossible to escape.

 _(Que Music…_ _Castle of glass: Linkin Park)_

"Scythe." Mira's voice called out.

"Big-sis?" Elfman shouted having heard the voice.

Scythe opened his eyes as he was in a bit of pain. He was still low on magical energy, and it was taking everything he had just to keep his eyes open. His eyes widened in fear, seeing Mira being crushed between two of the robot's giant fingers.

"Mom." Scythe shouted.

"Aw, poor little boy, you're going to lose your mother all over again." Sol smiled evilly. "Just like when you destroyed your home town."

"No, that's not true. I didn't destroy it." Scythe shouted turning around to throw a punch, only for a familiar face to stop him. "Dad?"

"Many months ago, you helped an injured man and paid the price for it no? You led a worshiper of Zeref right into your home town, and he signaled for back up the moment he could." Sol smirked. "Your father and mother were slaughtered in front of your very eyes young man, and you did nothing to save them."

"N-No I did what mother told me, I hid in the closet and didn't show myself like she told me to." Scythe cried, backing away, tears in his eyes. "Why is my dad here?"

"I apologize, but I took the liberty of scanning your memories when you and that big idiot so rudely stepped on me earlier." Sol smiled creating a statue figure of Scythe's mother.

"You scumbag." Elfman shouted.

"My, what a beautiful woman. To be raised by such a beauty would be criminal to betray her like you did." Sol smirked. "How could you do something so cruel as to lead a cult to your very front door, and it was Grimoire Heart no less."

"Shut up." Scythe shouted as he became surrounded by talking moving figures of his dead parents. "No. It wasn't my fault. I didn't know."

"Scythe, hang in there little buddy." Elfman cried out trying to bring himself up out of the ground, literally.

"You claim like your supposed uncle that you're a real man." Sol exclaimed as a magic circle enveloped Scythe from below.

"No." Elfman shouted breaking free and punching Sol in the face.

Scythe slumped over the edge of the broken wall, where Mira kept calling his name, and for him to run.

"Mom." Scythe cried. "I can't leave you. I can't let more of my family die. Not again."

"Please spare me the dramatics." Sol exclaimed as Elfman was restrained once again. "You're not a man, you're a monster who murdered everyone and everything he ever cared about."

The circle reappeared behind Scythe, shaking him to his core as he went traveling back to the past through his memories.

~Mindscape~

Scythe opened his eyes, finding himself standing in a dark mist with barely any vision in front of him.

"Hmm, where am I?" Scythe asked looking around, before the sound of a dogs bark caught his attention.

He turned to his right to see a small husky, looking nearly a year old, running in his direction. Scythe smiled and knelt down to meet him.

"Thunder? It's you, I thought you had…"

Scythe stopped when Thunder phased through him. He turned around to see Thunder jumping on a smaller version of him, licking his face and barking lovingly to the small Scythe.

"Thunder stop that tickles." Memory-Scythe smiled and laughed as he tried to get Thunder to stop.

"Connor. Could you go out and pick some flowers for your mother's vase?" A man's voice asked.

"Okay daddy." Memory-Scythe smiled as he got up and ran to the fields.

"That's right. My name was Connor before I experienced what had happened to me." Scythe exclaimed looking down at his hands.

The scene changed, to seeing his younger self walking beside his father, who was carrying an injured man with long blonde wild hair.

"Is he going to be okay daddy?" Memory-Scythe asked.

"He'll be fine my boy, he's just dehydrated and hungry." His father exclaimed setting the stranger down on a bed in their spare room. "You did the right thing by coming to me for help."

"Thanks daddy." Memory-Scythe smiled hugging him, with Thunder nuzzling his leg.

"I felt such pride for my dad giving me praise by doing the right thing, I didn't even think something bad could happen." Scythe said, tears falling down his face.

The scene faded again, and reappeared to see his house on fire, he was standing in the closet with his past self, shivering in fear, holding Thunder in his arms as the young husky pup remained quiet.

"It's okay boy, mommy and daddy will protect us." Memory-Scythe exclaimed keeping his pet from whining.

Scythe looked out the windows, and his blood ran cold, as he witnessed the blonde man he and his father had helped, burning his parents to ashes with his black flames.

"NO." He and his younger self shouted in unison.

 _(End Song…)_

~Outside in the real world~

"Scythe, pull yourself together. You gotta snap out of it please, you have to break free." Mira shouted. "Elfman help him."

"You monster." Elfman growled, his right arm returning to normal. "First you play with Scythe's emotions, then you force him to relive his most traumatic memories. I'll never forgive you for this."

Elfman looked over to Mira, seeing her reaching for Scythe, tears in her eyes as he was now mostly turned to stone.

"She's crying." Elfman exclaimed.

"Ugh, what now?" Sol asked in annoyance.

"I swore I would never let anyone make you cry again." Elfman said direction his attention to Mira as his whole body began to glow brightly. "Tell me. Why are you crying?" Elfman shouted.

"That light. No don't do it Elfman! It's too dangerous!" Mira shouted.

"Who made you cry Mira?" Elfman shouted.

"Imbecile, you're not strong enough to perform a full-body Takeover." Sol exclaimed before two bright magic circles, appeared from both Scythe and Elfman.

"Mother is crying?" Scythe asked, his eyes glowing a deep blood red. "Who made mother cry?"

"What?" Sol asked as the rocks covering Scythe began to fall away.

Two big flashes of light erupted from the two Strauss men, blinding both Mira and Sol momentarily before they were able to see again. Standing there in the two men's places, were two demonic looking beasts.

"Mon dieu!"

Elfman stood there, with red fur along his torso, arms, and legs. Shrub green skin was visible along his pectorals, abs, neck and face, with a full white beard and hair traveling down his back. Two golden horns sticking out of his shoulders, one on each side, with horns protruding from his forehead. His legs were curved like an animals, with talons replacing his feet. His eyes were shinning purple with the scar under his right eye stretched wide, with a row of razor sharp teeth aligning his jaws.

Scythe stood there, looking beefed up, with a red one piece suit and a pair of black pants, covering the lower half of it, with the scars on his right arm having traveled up all the way to his pectoral. His dual colored hair spiked back with his ears pointed out even further, and his fingers looking like silver clad armored claws, while his feet were like dragon talons, he took in a deep breath, and released smoke from his lips, revealing all his teeth were sharp and curved like a set of dragon's teeth. His eyes were still glowing their deep blood red hue.

"Beast Soul and Satan Soul." Mira gasped.


	7. Attack of the Beasts

Mama Mirajane-7

"Zut alors, they did it." Sol gasped looking at the two sorcerers.

"A Full-Body-Takeover. Beast Soul and Satan Soul." Mira gasped seeing Scythe and Elfman in the two take over forms as they roared out loudly.

"Non, non, non." Sol exclaimed as he began to sweat profusely in fear. "This is a big misunderstanding. I wasn't trying to hurt you, I simply wanted to help un ami. I thought that putting you through those trials might help you both get over your painful memories. Excuse mon faux pas. You two are truly the crème de la crème of manly men. Well I should be going now. A totalu." Sol tried to excuse before Scythe came running at him, and sending the Earthman across the room with a sucker punch to the gut.

"Curse you." Sol shouted before winding up a spell, sending a giant stone orange fist in Scythe's direction, impacting him in the face. "Non, non, non. You never should have let your guard down like that."

The dust settled to show Scythe bent backwards a bit before returning his angered gaze onto Sol, more furious than ever. Sol's face paled before a loud crash emanated from behind him, showing Elfman was there, with a fist flying towards the earth wielder, pounding him into the ground.

"Uh, Salut?" Sol managed to say, a second before Elfman's giant fist made contact. "Non, non, non, non, non." Sol shouted as Elfman threw punch after punch into his face, knocking him out on the sixth punch.

"That's enough." Mira cried.

Elfman roared out in anger, standing upright, waking Sol from his unconscious state. He looked up and screamed in horror as Scythe came down, falling towards him with the metallic claws aimed for him.

The impact created a cloud of dust before Scythe jumped out his eyes closed as he sat there on one knee, his fists on the ground.

Sol's soul began to leave his body, before Elfman grabbed it, and forced the spirit back into its body.

Scythe opened his eyes and began beating on Sol once more. Ignoring the pleading to be knocked out first.

"Elfman, Scythe." Mira shouted.

The fight had gone deeper into the hall, her voice echoed off the walls, reaching both of them. They both turned to the makeshift entrance, their eyes returning to normal as her voice reached them farther than she knew.

"B-but how? Scythe shouldn't be able to use Satan Soul, it's just not possible… unless…"

Mira stopped her quandary when the sound of talons landing on the fingers of the giant resonated behind her. She had been too busy pondering on Scythe's ability to use Satan Soul to realize that Elfman had made his way there. She turned her head as best she could to see Elfman standing there before he used one arm, and his legs to pry open the mechanical phalanges, while his free arm hugged Mira tightly, raising her up out of the death grip, before placing her down in front of him.

"I'm sorry Mira." Elfman said, his voice extremely deeper than it was before. "I promised I wouldn't try a full-body takeover ever again. After what happened to Lisanna, I thought I never would."

"You're still in control." Mira said, sounding proud of her younger brother.

"But I didn't have any other choice. I know this was the only way I could protect you, Scythe, and the rest of Fairy Tail." Elfman stated, showing his royal blue eyes.

"Please, stop beating yourself up about Lisanna. That wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. You were just trying to protect us." Mira exclaimed as Elfman returned to normal.

"And I failed miserably. I killed my little sister." Elfman exclaimed as a fond memory of them plotting out their course came to mind.

"But your big sister and nephew are still alive." Mira said, hugging him gently.

"Mirajane." Elfman said, as his voice cracked.

"We said we'd live our lives for her, remember? And we promised to keep her memory alive so she'd live on in our hearts forever." Mirajane exclaimed.

Elfman looked at her before he tried holding in his tears, failing at it as Mirajane continued to hug him.

"Big sis. I'm so glad you're okay!" Elfman cried.

"Come on. What's with all the tears all of a sudden?" Mirajane smiled as she stepped back.

"I can't help it!" Elfman cried.

"You saved me. Thanks, Elfman." Mira smiled.

Mirajane turned her head to the open crater in the building, a concerned look on her face. Carefully, Mirajane made her way around Elfman and to the opening in the wall. Once she made it there, Mirajane stepped through the wall with her little brother closely behind her, looking at Scythe as he sat in torn and tattered clothing, crying his eyes out.

"It was my fault. It was. I'm so sorry mom and dad." Scythe cried staring at a half destroyed face of one of the statues of his father Sol made. "I'm sorry everyone, I let you all down. I did this to you."

"Scythe." Mira sighed kneeling down behind him.

Mira wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pulled him in for a hug. He turned around embracing the warm comforting touch of his mother's love as he cried his emotions out.

Mira looked down at him softly, caressing the back of his head before she looked to the statue he had been crying to, her eyes widening in shock when she recognized who the statue was of.

' _Arthur Draconis?'_ Mira questioned before looking down to Scythe once more. _'It couldn't be…'_

"Mira." Elfman exclaimed gaining her attention. "The robot has gotten slower. It seems Scythe's theory was right. The Element4 are the power source for this thing."

"Then let's get going and tell the others." Mira exclaimed. "Scythe, head back to the guild and get some rest."

"No." Scythe exclaimed as he stood up, a determined look on his face. "I started this fight, now I'm gonna end it."

In the blink of an eye, and a burst of energy, Scythe was gone, leaving behind imprints of his feet in the stone he ran along.

"Oh dear." Mira sighed.

"He's got the stubbornness of a dragon." Elfman chuckled.

"That's what worries me." Mira exclaimed.

~Elsewhere~

Natsu was running down the hall with Happy close beside him. He found himself in the main hall of the castle, before a gust of wind came out of nowhere and sent him and Happy to the ground.

"How sad." A man's voice exclaimed as a small funnel of air came through the hall, only to disperse revealing the green clad man. "I will make your wings of fire wither and fall, and all that will remain is a dragon's corpse."

"Say what?" Natsu questioned, instantly back on his feet his fists clenched.

"Watch out. This guy's one of the Element4." Happy exclaimed.

"My name is Aria." He said raising his head to reveal tears running down his face nonstop. "I am the strongest of the Element4. I've come in hopes of hunting a dragon of a god. But it appears the young boy who I had met with earlier is not with you."

"Let me guess, you're a wind wizard, right?" Natsu questioned. "I've dealt with your kind before."

"Yeah but this guy's a lot stronger than Erigor." Happy stated.

~Meanwhile Outside the Castle~

Velvet flew out of a shattered window pane on the giant's left shoulder, with Grey in her arms as it began to rain

"That's weird. When did it start raining?" Grey asked, jumping down from Velvet's arms.

"Drip-drip-drop." Juvia exclaimed making her appearance. "Hello. My name is Juvia, and I am the rain woman of the Element4. Drip-drip-drop."

"So you're one of them too?" Velvet asked.

"Then bring it on." Grey stated as they both took a fighting stance.

"I must say. I'm impressed your guild was able to strike down, two of the elements." Juvia exclaimed.

"Wait a second. You said your name was Juvia?" Velvet asked. "You're the one who kidnapped Scythe from the Daycare."

"However, you must not underestimate the remaining two." Juvia said ignoring Velvet's rant.

"Listen lady, if you're looking for a fight, I'll give you one. But let's get something straight. I'm not gonna hold back just because you're a chick." Grey stated. "With what Velvet said, I'm a little pissed off more than before right now."

Grey and Juvia stared each other down, their eyes meeting. Unexpectedly Juvia began to blush and her heart began to pound, before she turned around and began walking off.

"Well then, I give up. You win. Goodbye." Juvia exclaimed.

"Where are you going? Comeback and fight me." Grey shouted.

"There must be something wrong with me. Why is my heart beating so fast?" Juvia questioned herself.

"Would you at least tell me how to stop the giant?" Grey shouted running after her.

"I have this strong urge to make him mine. I just can't help myself anymore. Water Lock." Just shouted, casting her spell.

Grey screamed from the inside of the Water Lock, as the pressure of it was hurting the wound that was still healing from the Galuna Island fight with Lyon.

"Oh no! What have I done? He's injured. I had no idea he was hurt. I don't know what to do. I guess I should probably release him." Juvia began to contemplate.

In that instant, the sphere of water turned to ice, before shattering into millions of pieces, as Velvet blew a whistle she pulled from the pocket bag on her waist. Though the strange thing is, nothing came out of the whistle, no sound of anything.

"He must be an ice wizard." Juvia gasped as she began to daydream. "He froze my Water Lock and broke free. I've never witnessed the power of ice magic. It's beautiful."

The daydream consisted of Juvia in a bikini, and grey in a pair of trunks, with the water woman in his arms, as they held hands together. The scenery behind them was a hot-pink forest lake area, both their eyes sparkling brighter than the light off the waters reflective surface.

"I'm water, he's ice. We must be bound by fate." Juvia exclaimed as she began to swoon over him. "I can't believe I've found my handsome prince."

Back in reality, Grey was kneeling on the ground, with Velvet rubbing his back, pressing harder in certain spots to ease the pain on his abdomen.

"You almost got me with that sneak attack you pulled." Grey exclaimed. "You're playing dirty."

' _I don't think it was a sneak attack. I think Juvia might have done that to try and make Grey her own. Her face looks slightly red, and her eyes are sparkling with desire. But Grey isn't picking up on that at all. Boys are so dense sometimes.'_ Velvet mentally exclaimed, examining Juvia. _'Good thing I blew that whistle, he should be here in a few minutes.'_

~Flashback Three Hours Ago~

Velvet and Mirajane were standing by the bar counter, making drinks for everyone so they could try and feel better as well as piece their broken prides back together. Mirajane stopped Velvet for a minute to give her a whistle.

"What's this for?" Velvet asked.

"For calling Scythe if you're ever in a bind. It's a whistle only he can hear. His hearing is sharper than a Dragonslayers, so in short it's a Godslayer summoning whistle. Use it when you feel it's needed."

~End Flashback~

"Ow." Grey groaned as he removed his shirt.

"He's taking off his clothes. But I'm not ready for this. We just me. Can't we take things slowly?" Juvia questioned.

' _Yep. She is head-over-heels in love with him.'_ Velvet sighed.

"I really don't wanna fight a girl. But I will if I have to. So you'd better surrender, otherwise I'm gonna have to hurt you." Grey stated.

' _And he's still oblivious to her falling for him. Typical men.'_ Velvet chuckled.

"Ice Make: Lance." Grey shouted sending the attack at Juvia.

Juvia just stood there, as the lances pierced through her flesh, she didn't scream or cry out in agony, she just stood there and took the attack.

"My body is made entirely of water. Surprised? Drip-drip-drop." Juvia explained as Grey and Velvet both had looks of shock on their faces. "Yes. I mustn't forget. My love is also my enemy. We're on opposite sides of this war. I have no choice but to attack. It seems this is farewell, my prince."

"Not good." Velvet shouted.

"Water Slicer." Juvia shouted.

Velvet grabbed Grey by the under arms, and flew into the air, evading the attack, though the blades of liquid managed to slice through one of the steel spikes on the shoulder.

"When given the proper amount of force, water is strong enough to rip through steel. Underestimate its powers and you'll find yourself in a world of pain." Juvia exclaimed.

"She's right." Velvet exclaimed landing hard on the ground. "One of them nicked me in the leg."

 _(Que Music… If everyone cared: Nickelback)_

Grey turned to Velvet as she sat down, putting pressure on her bleeding left leg.

"Ice Make: Battle Axe." Grey shouted turning around instantly to face Juvia.

"Can't you see that you're just wasting your time? Your attacks have no effect on my body made of water. None at all. Drip-drip-drop." Juvia said as her severed body pulled itself back together.

"Now what'll I do?" Grey asked.

"No matter what you do, you cannot beat me. But there is one way you and your guild may be spared. All we ask is that you hand over Miss Lucy Heartfilia. Do that and I will ask our master to call off his attack on Fairy Tail."

"Oh, come on. Don't give me that crap." Grey groaned to Juvia's surprise. "You and I both know we're past the point of no return. Besides, Lucy's one of us. I'd rather give my life than hand her over to you."

' _He'd rather give his life, give his life, give his life!'_ Juvia mentally screamed dropping her umbrella.

"Oh boy. Here we go." Velvet face-palmed floating in the air on her wings, the wound on her leg wrapped tightly in bandages.

' _Lucy's my rival. Lucy's my rival. Lucy's my rival. He loves her!'_ Juvia continued to scream in her head as she began to scream and sob in reality. "Oh, the pain. How can fate be so cruel? My heart feels like it's been shred to bits! It hurts! Oh it hurts!"

"What's wrong are you feeling sick or something?" Grey asked.

"Idiot." Velvet exclaimed slapping him upside the head. "You haven't seen it once have you? She's fallen head-over-heels for you and now she thinks Lucy is some sort of love rival."

"What?" Grey asked turning from Velvet to Juvia.

"She's not worthy of my prince." Juvia exclaimed, an insane look in her eye. "Lucy Heartfilia cannot be allowed to live!"

Juvia shot a cannon of hot water at Grey, sending him skidding back, a bit.

"That burns." Grey groaned. "I guess the temperature of her water is related to her emotions. If she's angry it's burning hot."

"See, I told you." Velvet exclaimed.

Juvia sent out another cannon of water, sending it at Grey.

"Ice Make…"

Grey was unable to finish his spell as he ducked down, the water cannon going over his head as Velvet went higher into the air. The water cannon came back around, and Grey had to jump into the air to evade it.

"So fast, I don't know if my maker magic can keep up." Grey exclaimed.

Landing on the ground, Grey slid to the edge, before swinging his arms as he balanced himself.

"Man that was close" Grey stated.

"Ever since the day I was born, I have been followed by the rain. It give me strength, it makes me invincible. Prepare to be scolded by my jealous rage." Juvia exclaimed.

"Oh come on. Lucy and I are not a thing." Grey exclaimed jumping back several times before stopping. "Ice Make: Shield."

The shield wasn't lasting very long against Juvia's water with the temperature it was at.

"Man, this water is boiling hot. I can't keep this up for long." Grey exclaimed.

"Like I told you, I am at my most powerful in the rain. You'll never be able to defeat me." Juvia exclaimed.

Coming up with a quick escape idea. Velvet came down and told Grey to make a wall of steam from the melted ice. Doing so, Velvet dragged Grey down through the shattered window, before the steam could clear.

"I can't waste any more time on this crazy water chick. I gotta figure out how to stop the giant." Grey exclaimed as he ran down the hall with Velvet flying beside him.

"Grey beating her is how we slow it down." Velvet stated.

"What are you talking about Velvet?" Grey questioned.

"The Abyss Break spell is a forbidden on comprised of all four elements. Earth, Fire, Air, and Water. The giant is powered by the Element4, I brought us down here to come up with a better plan of attack." Velvet exclaimed.

"How do you know this?" Grey asked.

"I traveled the world for many years Grey, you learn a thing or two when doing so." Velvet exclaimed before a tidal wave of hot water came through the halls, dragging them back up to the outside.

"So hot, it's burning my skin." Grey exclaimed.

"Mine to."

Grey and Velvet were shot out into the air, where Juvia had perfect lock on for their target.

"It's all over now." Juvia shouted.

"Oh yeah?" Grey responded turning around midair.

Grey held out his arms, allowing the scolding water to hit him, as he was producing as much ice magic energy as possible.

"He jumped into the scolding water." Juvia gasped.

"Freeze up." Grey shouted turning the water into ice.

"No. It can't be." Juvia said as she became covered in ice. _'I should be angry he froze my boiling water. But blush.'_

Grey screamed when he realized what part of Juvia he had grabbed.

"Pervert." Velvet shouted smacking him across the face.

"It's not what you think. I didn't mean to." Grey shouted holding his throbbing cheek.

"Yeah right, like I'd believe anything you'd say." Velvet shouted.

' _I've never been so embarrassed. Will I be stuck like this forever?'_ Juvia questioned, secretly hopping she would.

"Sorry." Grey exclaimed releasing his hold on her.

The ice around Juvia evaporated, allowing her to fall to her knees.

' _Even though I'm his enemy, he released me. He's such a nice guy.'_ Juvia awed.

"Hey let's just start over okay?" Grey asked, ignoring the pain still in his cheek.

"Let's not." Juvia exclaimed. "Honestly I don't want to hurt you, so there's no point in us fighting anymore."

"Is this your weird way of admitting you can't beat me? Or do you really have a crush on me like Velvet said?" Grey asked.

"I would not joke about something like that." Velvet shouted.

"You know I'm much stronger than Lucy. If you let me, I would be happy to protect you." Juvia exclaimed.

"Protect me, like from what?" Grey asked.

"Well, anything that might hurt you. Because, I think that you're uh… you're so…"

"Is it just me or is this rain getting worse?" Grey questioned.

"Oh this is so frustrating." Juvia cried out.

"It won't let up. Man, this rain is so gloomy." Grey added on.

The word gloomy echoed in Juvia's mind as her past came back to haunt her. All she's ever wanted, was someone to care for her, and to care for. To love her so she could love them back. But because of the rain that followed her everywhere, she had no one, no one to call her own, to love her, or to be friends with. The only comfort she found was when Jose offered her a place in the Element4.

Juvia fell to her knees, thinking her heart has been broken all over again.

"Is something wrong?" Grey asked.

' _I thought he was different, but he's just like all the rest.'_ Juvia whimpered. "How could you be so cruel?"

"What's with you?" Grey questioned.

'I won't let my feelings for him sway me any longer.'

Juvia shot a cannon of water at him, the water temperature higher than it was before, making it impossible for Grey to freeze it.

"I'm through with love! And I'm through with you." Juvia shouted. "I've lived my entire life as a gloomy rain woman, but Phantom Lord looked past that. They welcomed me with open arms. I am one of the Element4. A proud Phantom Lord Sorceress."

Grey was knocked back hitting himself against the wall.

"Sierra." Juvia shouted.

"How could you be proud to be with them?" Grey shouted forming an ice shield to block her oncoming attack. "You and your guild are going down."

Grey punched at the shield, sending shockwaves of ice magic through the water.

Juvia leapt out of the stream before she could be turned to ice, as the rain had been frozen solid as well.

"He even turned the rain to ice. He's amazing." Juvia said in awe.

"Ice Make: Geyser." Grey shouted sending a large torrent of ice out of the ground and into the air.

Juvia screamed as she was encased in the ice, before it exploded, sending her over the edge of the building.

' _I lost. It's all over now. I'm going to fall to the ground and splatter, just like a rain drop.'_ Juvia mentally monologued as a figure dashed out of the window past Grey and Velvet. _'I suppose it's a fitting end for a rain woman who no one wants. Farewell gloomy Juvia.'_

Before she could fall to the ground, her hand was caught. She gasped and looked up to see Scythe holding onto the ledge with his left hand, as he was also holding onto Juvia with the other.

 _(End Song…)_

"Don't give up." Scythe exclaimed as he was struggling to hold onto the edge. "Big Bro Gajeel told me about you on my way here. You have a big heart, and all you want is someone to share it with."

"Let me go. Or you'll fall to." Juvia exclaimed.

"No, I'm not going to. You have so much to live for, and you have someone to live for. C'mon, Big-Sis-Juvia. Please don't give up." Scythe exclaimed.

"B-but I'm the one who kidnapped you from the Daycare." Juvia gasped, surprised that he had called her Big-sis. "I helped Hades and Grimoire Heart to steal your childhood from you. I'm monster."

"I don't care about that. You were only following orders. Gajeel told me about the pained and disgusted look you had after you left, not wanting to see what Hades was going to do to me. Wishing you had never taken me from the Daycare. None of it is your fault, none of it." Scythe exclaimed pulling her up with his arm in a one armed bicep curl. "Now, try not to scream."

"What do you MeaAAAAAAAAH?" Juvia asked before she was sent flying through the air, landing in Grey's arms.

"Scythe." Velvet shouted as he lost his grip. She tried to fly after him, but she was out of time on her flight magic, and landed on the ground beside Grey and Juvia.

"No." Juvia screamed as she saw him fall.

"Scythe." Grey shouted.

There was a flash of golden light, blinding the three of them momentarily before Scythe came flying up in his Satan Soul, landing on his feet, with two draconic wings spread out across his back.

"Did you really think I would fall?" Scythe smiled reverting his Satan Soul.

"What, but how?" Grey asked. "How are you able to use Satan Soul?"

"I have no idea. But I'm not complaining about it." Scythe exclaimed using his Godslayer Sky magic to heal both Velvet and Grey's wounds.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Juvia sighed as she lied down.

Seconds later, she had to cover her eyes as she sun shined brightly on her face.

"W-what is that?" Juvia asked.

"That's the sun." Grey smiled looking down at where she lay.

"The sun? It's the first time I'm seeing it." Juvia exclaimed.

"Really? Well, there you go." Grey smiled.

After a moment of silence, Grey turned to Juvia with a soft smile.

"So, wanna go at it?" Grey asked.

Misunderstanding his intentions behind the words, Juvia's eyes and tongue popped out of her head in the shape of hearts, before she fell unconscious with happiness, and a broad smile across her face.

"Hey, what's going on? Talk to me, say something Juvia." Grey shouted trying to wake her.

"Forget it Grey, she's out like a light." Scythe chuckled. "But, what happened to your face?" Scythe asked, indicating the slap that Velvet left.

"He was being a total perv and I gave what was coming to him." Velvet exclaimed crossing her arms.

"I wasn't trying to be a perv. It was an accident. I didn't mean to grab her chest." Grey argued.

"Okay, well I'm going to go find Jose and kick his ass. Bye." Scythe smiled before running off, black lightning trailing behind him.

"Language young man." Velvet shouted as he ran off.

"Grey, Velvet."

The duo turned to see Mirajane and Elfman running towards them. Elfman wearing only his tattered jeans.

"Hey guys. How'd you get here Mira?" Grey asked.

"Long story. Have you seen Scythe?" Mira inquired as they met up with the ice-stripper and the Exceed.

"Yeah, you just missed him. Get this he…" Grey began.

"Can use Satan Soul?" Elfman inquired.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Velvet asked.

"During our search Scythe and I ran into one of the Element4. The earth guy. He had used some sort of Trauma reliving memory spell on both of us after we saw Mira was in trouble. He made us relive our most traumatizing memories. Because of that, I was able to do a Full-Body-Takeover, with Beast Soul, and Scythe had performed a Full-Body-Takeover of Satan Soul just like Mira. When Scythe and I came back to our senses, and regained control of ourselves, I went to go save Mirajane from the danger she was in, while Scythe… he was kinda messed up about the past he had relived." Elfman explained.

"Really? He was smiling the entire time he was here with us." Velvet exclaimed.

"The kindest hearts, have felt the most pain." Mira exclaimed, receiving a confused look from all of them. "Scythe is hiding his pain behind his kindness. Trying to bury it so it won't hurt, because he won't deal with it."

"The kid has one of, if not the biggest hearts, I've seen. He's being strong for those who need him, so he won't deal with the pain of his past." Elfman sighed. "After this is over, we're having a sit down with him. To process his emotions."

' _I may have something to confess before that sit down.'_ Mira sighed.

~In the castle main hall~

Natsu was standing his ground, his arms and legs covered and battered in bruises, as he was breathing heavily. He had just suffered at the receiving end of Aria's attack, proving that the fourth member of the Element4 was stronger than the other.

"You're still standing after my attack. Very impressive." Aria stated.

"I'm fired up now." Natsu smiled hiding the pain behind his grin. "Let's see what you got."

"Careful." Happy warned.

"Airspace: Zetsu." Aria chanted raising his hand, a purple magic circle emerging from his palm.

Natsu screamed in pain as over half a dozen pockets of air exploded on contact with his body. Regaining himself, he flipped midair and skid to a halt, holding his side in pain.

' _He's the strongest sorcerer in the Element4. He might be too powerful even for Natsu.'_ Happy analyzed, worried for his best friend.

"There's always someone better than you, young Dragonslayer." Aria exclaimed.

"We'll see about that." Natsu shouted punching his fists together. "Fire Dragon: ROAR" Natsu shouted sending off the attack.

Before the attack could hit him. Aria turned invisible, almost as if he teleported somewhere.

"He's gone." Happy shouted.

"Where'd he go?" Natsu questioned.

"I shall end this with a gift. I shall allow you to join your master in his suffering." Aria exclaimed.

Aria appeared behind Natsu, the Dragonslayer reacting too late as Aria was already prepared to us his spell.

"Airspace: Drain." Aria shouted.

Two purple magic circles appeared on either side of Natsu, directly beside Aria's hands, and began to drain the magical life force out of him. Natsu screamed in pain as he felt his magical energy forcefully being removed from his body.

But just as suddenly as the Drain spell began, it ended. Natsu looked up, to see Aria being knocked over, by Scythe as he slammed a flying jump kick in Aria's face, sending the air magic user to the other side of the room, a look of pure rage in his eyes, as he glared at Aria, landing on the ground.

"Go find Lucy." Natsu exclaimed.

"What? But she's at the safe house isn't she?" Natsu asked.

"No. I caught a whiff of her scent before I had to come put the hurt on Aria, someone took here from the safe house. I know it wasn't Gajeel, otherwise he would have notified me of accepting the command coming from Jose." Scythe exclaimed.

"What are you saying Scythe?" Natsu asked as Aria got back up.

"I'm saying Gajeel is on our side. Though you may have to fight him to put on a show for his guild mates. Now go, be who you are Big-Bro-Natsu." Scythe stated.

"Big-Bro, what happened to Uncle?" Natsu smiled.

"It feels a little weird when you're only and the others are a couple years older than me." Scythe explained entering Satan Soul. "Now go."

"Aye sir." Natsu shouted as Happy took him by the underarms, and flew off.

"Well if it isn't the Young God of Etherion himself." Aria said with a smile. "How unfortunate, it seems the young deity will lose his head alongside his friend Salamander."

"Might wanna check again Aria. Bro left, it's just you and me." Scythe glared. "Our master suffered at your hands, all because he took that Drain spell for me. I won't let his courageous act go in vein."

"Hmmhmmhmm. Well, now that I'm finally faced with a worthy opponent, I guess it's time I start taking my battles more seriously." Aria smirked, removing his blindfold.

Aria opened his eyes, revealing the pupil's to be dark pink dots, before they grew bigger, each one becoming four bottom curved triangles.

Outside, the entire guild became frightened as the Abyss Break magic circle, began to glow, as the power Aria just unleased, finished it.

"Now young deity. Step into Zero: Airspace of Death." Aria exclaimed as the air around the both of them began to swirl. "It consumes the lives of all who dare to enter."

"A spell that consumes life?" Scythe shouted the gauntlets on his claws, glowing brightly as his gauntlets grew six fin blades, three on each arm. "Tell me, how can you do this? How can you just take lives to easily? You're no better than Grimoire Heart."

"It'd be more fun to show you." Aria smiled.

Scythe glared at the wind magic user, his eyes glowing blood red once more. "I'm going to tear you apart, limb from limb." Scythe shouted bearing his fangs.

Within the blink of an eye, Scythe was gone like a mirage, reappearing in front of Aria, unaffected by the Zero spell. Aria turned invisible and reappeared on the opposite side of the room, having inavertedly traded placed with Scythe.

"What, but how?" Aria questioned. "My Zero spell should have destroyed your body, and torn you to shreds, effectively ending your life after setting just one foot inside."

"You don't get it do you bub?" Scythe questioned, turning to look over his right shoulder, the scars and cracks on his right arm, producing black flames, the lighting causing him to look completely menacing. "You said it yourself, I'm the young God of Etherion. Meaning any elemental spell you throw at me, is useless."

Aria's pupils shrank in shock before Scythe suddenly appeared in front of him, his right fist rushing towards Aria in an attack.

"Lightning-Flame-Iron-God-SMASH." Scythe shouted, slamming his triple elemental fist in Aria's face, sending the wind elemental flying into several pillars, before falling to the ground.

"Y-you truly are… a deity…" Aria exclaimed before he fell unconscious.

"Someone like you could never hold a candle, not even a matchstick, to the strength of our master. You'll be remembered only as a sobbing coward who fell by my hand." Scythe growled.


	8. An End to the War

Mama Mirajane-8

It was calm in the main hall as Scythe was now lying against the only remaining pillar in the hall, his Satan Soul deactivated, while breathing heavily as he looked at his arm, smiling as it wasn't broken like the last time he used that attack.

In truth his magic reserves have grown a great deal since Hades forced him to age into a teenager, but he didn't actually have enough magic reserves as Natsu, Grey, Elfman, or Erza. The only reason he was able to make it this far was because he had eaten some iron Gajeel gave him when they encountered each other.

"Guess I should thank Chelia, for introducing me to the manga, My Hero Academia. It's a lot more fun to say SMASH, than to go through the mental pain of having to come up with names for the attacks." Scythe smiled clenching his fist. "All I gotta do is say the Godslayer elements, then the word Smash."

"Scythe."

Said Godslayer turned to see Mira, Elfman, Velvet, and Grey running to the hall, Mira with the most worried look on her face.

"Scythe, are you okay?" Mira questioned as she knelt down beside him, examining any injuries he might have suffered.

"I'm fine, I just need a bit of a breather." Scythe chuckled, before feeling a stinging pain in his ribs. "Damn it." He groaned looking at his side to see the massive bruise. "Forgot I'm still injured from those hits Sol landed on me."

"That looks like a pretty bad bruise. Might be some internal bleeding." Grey exclaimed.

"Did you feel that rumbling earlier?" Velvet asked.

"Whoa is that Aria of the Skies?" Elfman asked seeing the unconscious man in the green attire.

"Yeah. The rumbling must have been the giant falling apart when I beat Aria." Scythe sighed.

"You got shot by that cannon and still fought him?" Elfman asked in shock.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Grey inquired.

"I was thinking that my family needed me." Scythe exclaimed before he began coughing up a fit.

"It's one thing to go protecting someone, but it's another to drive yourself to the brink of death." Mira exclaimed rubbing Scythe's back as he leaned forward.

Scythe held his stomach coughing, with one hand over his mouth, before he removed it to reveal blood mixed with the mucus.

"He-heh, guess this really does make me All Might." Scythe chuckled leaning back against the pillar.

"Scythe, where did that blood come from?" Grey asked seeing his hand.

"Heh, I guess you were right, I do have internal bleeding." Scythe stated feeling his eyelids getting heavy.

"Scythe, please stay with us." Mira exclaimed trying to keep him awake.

His eyes widened in fear when he felt the presence of something dark, and deadly. It was apparent on the others faces that he wasn't the only one feeling it to.

"What is this?" Mira asked.

"I don't like this." Grey stated.

"I'm super manly and it gives me chills." Elfman exclaimed.

"It feels, like death."

They all turned to the stairwell as Jose was coming down while slowly clapping his hands.

"Bravo. You're all quite keen." Jose stated a dark aura surrounding him. "Very impressive Fairy Tail Sorcerers. I knew this would be fun. But never in my wildest dreams did I think it would be this entertaining. You annihilated the Jupiter Cannon, disposed of my elite Element4, and you even managed to bring my magic giant to its knees."

"Master Jose." Scythe growled.

"This creep?" Elfman questioned.

"He's Phantom's master?" Grey asked in disbelief.

"It's like there's a black cloud hanging over him. I feel sick just being near him." Mira exclaimed, covering her mouth in disgust.

"Thank you, you've been so kind to entertain me, I simply must return the favor." Jose smirked.

"You ready?" Grey asked.

"You bet." Elfman stated.

"I'll return it in full." Jose said before waving his hand.

"Ice Make: Saucer." Grey exclaimed.

"Beast Arm:…"

"No, don't do it." Scythe screamed out, but it was too late.

"Iron Bull…" Elfman shouted as he and grey attacked Jose.

"Explosive Wave." Jose shouted, sending several phantom shaped shadows to his two foes.

The wave of the attack knocked Elfman, and Grey back, before stumbling back, with Velvet and Mirajane soon following. Mira hand pushed Scythe to the opposite side of the pillar he was sitting again, making him evade the attack before Mira was swept up in the wave of dark magic.

"MOM." Scythe shouted reaching out his arm.

The dust settled to show Mira, Velvet, Elfman, and Grey strewn around the place, each of them unconscious.

"I must admit. You do seem quite powerful young man. Behave, and return to being my weapon, or suffer the consequences. S-c507." Jose smirked.

 _(Que Music… Still worth fighting for: My Darkest Days)_

Scythe was on his knees, his hands on the ground as tears began to soak the ground beneath him. Scythe screamed out in pain as a dark cocoon of black air, surrounded him, his magic flaring up immensely, forcing Jose to hold up his arm against the wind as dust and dirt was picked up by the swirling mass of Godslayer air.

The funnel of air didn't die down as it began to increase in size, a few strands of it wrapping around the four unconscious and injured.

Jose's squinted in anger, before his eyes widened in surprise as Scythe came out of the funnel of air without warning, allowing him to barely block the punch that was thrown in his direction.

Jose grunted as Scythe attack forced him to go sliding back. He looked up with a glare, before his eyes widened in shock.

Scythe stood tall and proud in his Satan Soul as he clenched his fist, with the six fin blades looking sharper and longer. The sclera of his eyes jet black, with his pupils shinning blood red, the opposite color of Jose's when his sclera goes black and his iris goes gold.

' _His eyes. This power emanating off of him. It's not enough to take me down, but it's still enough to have even all the Element4 quacking in their boots with just a glimpse.'_ Jose mused.

"You've pissed me off Jose." Scythe growled.

' _This brat sure is cocky.'_

There was a loud thundering that came from up above. Scythe smiled, figuring it was Natsu, putting on a show with Gajeel.

"Sounds like they're having fun up there." Scythe smiled before he frowned and growled at Jose. "However it's not gonna be such fun for you."

Jose kept his eyes on Scythe, only for him to disappear without a trace, before Jose turned around, and held up his arms, blocking the kick that Scythe sent his way. Jose hit the wall, glaring at Scythe as the boy managed to get the drop on him.

' _What he lacks in power, he makes up for in resilience, and stealth.'_ Jose growled sending several attacks of darkness at him.

Scythe maneuvered his way through the countless darkness attacks, throwing a right hook, and bringing up his knee, only fore Jose to block the knee attack and grab Scythe by the wrist, sending him back to the other side of the hall.

Scythe's feet landed on a piece of rubble from the destroyed floor, before flipping backwards and landing on the ground behind him.

"You're lucky I don't have my falchions with me." Scythe growled.

"Fascinating. You took a shot from Jupiter at full force did you not? Yet you're still standing, and you're only fourteen years old, well, five if you wanna be chronological about it." Jose smiled.

"Only because, my friends, and my family, have filled my heart with strength." Scythe growled grabbing a piece of metal with a slab of cement on one end. "I will withstand any pain you throw at me, in order to protect those who give me strength, and I keep in my heart. To protect the ones that I love."

"Powerful, courageous, and quite the lady's man in looks. Destroying you, will bring me unbelievable pleasure." Jose smiled darkly.

"Just try it." Scythe glared.

"It won't take much. Besides, my beautiful creation of phantoms should be tearing down what's left of your puny Guildhall right now." Jose chuckled before the building began to shake, and debri began to fall from the ceiling. "My, what an unruly dragon you have."

"He may be unruly, but he's also an extremely powerful sorcerer." Scythe exclaimed, as he felt his breath quicken, as the adrenaline rush began to wear off. "I'm gonna make you pay for what you've done. To Lucy, and our guildhall."

"Hmm? What about your three friends that Gajeel put in the hospital?" Jose smirked. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about them."

"Oh no, I haven't." Scythe smirked. "I didn't forget about the clue Big-Bro-Gajeel left Fairy Tail, leading them to the path they'd find me at the end of."

"What are you talking about?" Jose inquired with a sneer.

"Bro didn't beat them up to rile the guild. He beat them up, and left my shirt with them, so Natsu could track my scent." Scythe smiled. "He told me all about it, when he brought me breakfast."

~Flashback to the night Gajeel beat Shadow Gear~

"Hey what's the big idea?" Levy asked after Gajeel retracted his hit on Jet.

"Hmm? Oh, right sorry. I forgot to explain myself first." Gajeel sighed. "Listen, I need to beat you three up badly, in order for you to find the little punk."

"Little punk, you mean Scythe?" Levy asked.

"Yep, that's his name. Thing is, I can't actually lead you to him without my Master suspecting there being a traitor in his guild." Gajeel explained taking out Scythe's shirt. "So I'm needing to stage an attack in order for your friends to find him. I hate child abuse. I might be with Phantom Lord, but I have standards and morals."

"Why help us?" Levy asked taking the shirt. "Isn't your loyalty with Phantom Lord?"

"My loyalty to them left, the instant Master Jose agreed to work hand in hand with Grimoire Heart." Gajeel stated. "Hating your rivalling guild is one thing, but agreeing to join forces with a dark guild just to get the upper hand, is something I could never stand behind. So until the time is right, and I can attack, will you let me do this?"

Levy looked at the torn and tattered shirt in her hands, before Jet and Droy each put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at them, and the looks they gave told her everything she needed to know. They would go along with anything she decided.

"Alright. If it means getting hurt, then I'll endure the pain." Levy exclaimed.

"You're very honorable pipsqueak, I'll try to make it as quick as possible." Gajeel stated raising his iron club, with a somewhat pained look on his face.

~End Flashback~

"Gajeel's loyalty and trust in you left the instant you shook hands with Hades." Scythe smiled. "No doubt, he's already reported it to the magic council."

"That backstabbing traitor. After all I've done for him, after all I've given him, and this is how he repays me?" Jose said, a vain popping on his head. "As soon as I'm through with you, he's next. Not only did he betray me, be disobeyed my orders to keep you in that cage with no food or water."

"Face it Jose you're through." Scythe shouted running to the Phantom Lord Master, with a black flame covered fist.

Jose jumped back and threw his hand in Scythe's direction, conjuring a magic circle, wrapping the young man up in bindings of darkness.

"While I've never been particularly fond of your guild, my distaste for you is not what triggered this war." Jose said choosing to explain everything to the young man as he struggled in his bindings. "We were hired by the patriarch of the Heartfilia Family to find his missing daughter."

"Big-sis-Lucy." Scythe groaned as the darkness began to creep all over his skin.

"The child of one of the kingdom's wealthiest men is now in Fairy Tail. So Makarov's trying to buy his way to the top, isn't he?" Jose shouted, intensifying the bindings grasp on him. "Now that your guild has unfettered access to the Heartfilia family fortune, it's only a matter of time before that happens. That is, if we don't completely wipe you out first." Jose said, repeating the intensity increase.

"Ha. Ha-ha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Scythe smiled, laughing at Jose. "It's laughable how concerned you are about something as silly as your guild's ranking, but I'm even more amused about how incredible stupid and arrogant you are about big-sis-Lucy and her situation before this war began."

"What?" Jose questioned in anger.

"She came to Fairy Tail as a runaway. She doesn't have any access to her family's fortune. She rents a place for 70,000 jewel a month, she works hard to make a living. She fights alongside us, she laughs with us, she cries with us, she's no different than any other member of Fairy Tail, and she's why we're at war. She may be the daughter of the rich Heartfilia family, I don't even know who the hell they are, but just as flowers don't get to choose where they bloom, children don't get to choose their parents. You don't know anything about her, or the tears she has shed." Scythe shouted, pushing against Jose's bindings.

"Well I'll find out soon enough." Jose smirked tightening his bindings. "I'm not going to be handing her over to her father without reaping a benefit of some sort."

"You wouldn't." Scythe growled, fearing he knew where Jose was going with this.

"I'll make her my prisoner, until her father meets my demands. I'm going to bleed the Heartfilia family of their fortune and their precious money making business." Jose smiled evilly.

"Curse you Jose." Scythe shouted pressing his arms out, weakening the bindings.

"I wouldn't keep struggling if I were you, it's only going to make this more painful." Jose smirked as two shadowy skeletons appeared from a magic circle Jose produced. "Since you won't willingly surrender yourself to be Phantom Lord's ultimate weapon, you can burn in hell with your parents."

Scythe pressed against his bindings until he felt his very essence being sucked out of him by the death magic Jose was wielding.

"You're not feeling very well, are you my boy?" Jose asked. "You're going to have to buck-up because it's almost time. I want you, to make an appearance before your peers. Once they see their beloved Scythe, in such a pitiful state, they're sure to surrender to us."

"You're a despicable monster." Scythe shouted.

Scythe looked out the corner of his eye, and saw Mirajane, Elfman, Grey, and Velvet were all healed up, but were still unconscious as their stamina was still recharging.

"Now, now, insulting me like that isn't going to help your situation." Jose exclaimed before turning up the juice.

Scythe screamed out in pain as Jose continued his attack.

' _I'd rather die than cause my guild mates to surrender.'_ Scythe mentally exclaimed before noticing the blades of his gauntlets were around his collar bones. _'I leave the rest up to you, mom, Uncle Elfman. I'm sorry.'_

As Scythe was about to slit his throat, the clouds above the guildhalls began to swirl as thunder cracked through the air, before a shining light stopped everything, causing his vision to become blurred, before his arms were forced to his sides, as his bindings of darkness were destroyed by the light.

 _(End Song…)_

Scythe opened his eyes and turned around, as Jose looked up to see Makarov floating down from the sky onto a pile of stone rubble, with a displeased look on his face.

"You have shed the blood of our children, and that is unforgivable." Makarov exclaimed his voice matching his expression. "They have been made to suffer because of the incompetence of their parents. We are both to blame Jose. This war between us, has gone on long enough. Let's end this here and now."

"Master." Scythe smiled wiping tears from his eyes.

Jose closed his eyes, before opening them again, revealing the black sclera and gold irises.

"If we fight it could create a catastrophe." Jose exclaimed as the ground around him began to shake.

Makarov glared at Jose, the veins on his forehead bulging. He raised his index finger on his left hand, a ball of light forming as the ground around him began to shake as well.

"In order to save my guild, I will gladly take that risk." Makarov exclaimed.

Grey, Elfman, Mira, and Velvet woke up, feeling a warm light that reminded them of their master. Just as they picked themselves up, Makarov and Jose lunged at one another, their spells, butting heads.

"You children need to get out of here now." Makarov shouted.

"But master, we can't just leave you here." Grey shouted.

"No, we have to do as he says, otherwise it'll be pointless, and we'll just get in his way." Scythe exclaimed.

"Mira, can you stand?" Elfman asked.

"I can." Mira stated. "Scythe, are you okay? You were coughing up blood."

"I'm fine mom. I think seeing you all injured and barely conscious triggered some magic I didn't know I had in reserves. Which resulted in my healing magic kicking it into overdrive by healing all my internal wounds." Scythe explained as Jose and Makarov separated. "We have to leave now."

"Well, well now that you're here, I no longer have any interest in those children of yours. I'll exterminate those pests after I've finished you off." Jose exclaimed as the five of them made their exit.

"It's been six years since we last came face to face." Jose smiled. "Then Phantom Lord was Number One, and no one knew how large Fairy Tail would become. Ha-ha-ha, but now it's been reduced to rubble."

"Our guild hall may have been destroyed, but we're strong as ever." Makarov shouted, drawing a constellation with his magic.

"I must admit, I'm looking forward to this, although it's frowned upon by the council, I can't wait to see who's the superior Wizard Saint." Jose stated as both Guild Masters magic began to flare.

"I couldn't have done this without you my children. Bless you all, be proud that you are members of Fairy Tail." Makarov shouted, as lightning cracked.

Jose and Makarov went at it head long into the fray, fighting each other for what seemed like countless hours, when it wasn't even a fraction of that time, sending their strongest spells at one another, repeatedly before they stopped, having hardly broken a sweat.

"I'm impressed." Makarov stated. "You have so much power at your command. I can see why the council named you one of the ten wizard saints. However you're misusing that power for your own personal gain. You could have become a role model for the younger generation. Instead you become a lesson in what not to do."

"What is this, a lecture?" Jose asked.

"I've a rule that seems to work well with my Fairy Tail kids. Scythe doesn't know it yet, but he will soon enough." Makarov exclaimed. "I'll give you to the count of three to do exactly as I say."

Jose's smile became a frown as he was not liking what Makarov was saying, thinking himself superior to all.

"Kneel to me." Makarov stated.

"What?" Jose asked.

"One." Makarov counted.

"So you want me to concede and kneel before you. No way in hell." Jose shouted.

"Two." Makarov continued as he began his spell, bringing his hands together, with a foot's length apart, his left hand pointed towards the sky, and his right hand pointed to the ground, as light began to form in the center, Makarov's eyes going blank.

"Why would the master of this dark guild in this kingdom ever stoop so low as to kneel before you?" Jose questioned preparing his own spell. "Technically we are equally powerful, but my ability to be heartless makes me even stronger."

"Three." Makarov finished, his hands switching positions.

"You are the one who should be kneeling before me." Jose shouted. "Now, you and your precious Fairy Tail children are going to die."

"Times up." Makarov stated before clapping his hands together as if he were praying.

A blinding light enveloped Makarov and the surrounding area, before the entire castle/robot was no longer visible, behind a dome of holy light.

"Fairy Law." Makarov shouted.

It wasn't long before the light began to die down, and Makarov stood on the rubble, with a cowering Jose shaking in front of him, his hairs all white and his clothes and skin looked like they were bleached.

"You will never bother Fairy Tail again, understand?" Makarov questioned. "I'm sure the magic council will be watching us after all the chaos we've caused. You better be on your best behavior from now on. I know I will." He sighed as he turned to leave.

' _Our master has fallen, how sad.'_ Aria mentally monologued reappearing from nowhere, and insane smile on his face. _'The old man's left himself open again. This is my chance.'_

Before Aria could perform the Drain Spell once more, Scythe came out of nowhere and slammed both his feet into his face, knocking Aria over and out cold.

"I appreciate your help Scythe, but I will be punishing you for disobeying my orders." Makarov exclaimed, not turning around.

"I had actually left. I just returned, because I had a bad feeling about something." Scythe explained.

"Is that so? Then I guess you're free from punishment. I could have handled Aria on my own though." Makarov chuckled.

"I owed you for taking his attack for me the other day. For that I am truly great full." Scythe smiled.

Makarov smiled at the boy's sense of honor, before turning his attention to any Phantom Lord members in the area. "The war is over, there's no reason for us to fight anymore. But if you push me to the point of anger, I'll wipe out your entire guild without hesitation. Now you kids get out of here, and take Jose." Makarov said, sounding like someone's nice grandpa.

Back with the rest of the Fairy Tail members, everyone was cheering on as they were victorious in the war against their rival guild.

"We are victorious, but I had very little to do with it." Makarov shouted as he and Scythe stood on a ledge of Phantoms broken and destroyed guildhall. "This victory is yours my children."

Scythe spread his wings and grabbed the Masters hands, before flying back to the Cliffside of the guildhall. Everyone gathered to the front of the demolished building, giving Makarov a moment to himself.

"It's in ruins." Makarov sighed. "They really did a number on it huh?"

"Master I…" Lucy said walking up through the group. "I'm so sorry."

"Hmm?" Makarov inquired turning around. "Ah, child you've been through a lot lately, but don't let it get you down."

"Yeah let's see a smile Lucy." A familiar voice exclaimed.

Lucy looked up in surprise before turning to see Team Shadow Gear, covered in bandages and a sling and cast. Reedus was behind them, looking ashamed that he couldn't keep Lucy safe.

"Levy, you're all right." Lucy exclaimed.

"Yep we're back. We beat Phantom so there's no reason for you to be sad." Levy smiled with a wink.

"Sure they might have destroyed our guildhall." Droy smiled.

"But we're going to rebuild it even bigger and better." Jet smirked.

"Oui." Reedus said, still sounding disappointed.

"Team Shadow Gear." Scythe exclaimed gaining their attention.

"Who are you?" Jet asked.

"You might not recognize me. But you took a beating for me, just to let Fairy Tail find where I was taken to." Scythe said bowing to them. "I apologize deeply for it."

"Wait, is that you Scythe?" Levy inquired.

"Yes. Again I deeply apologize for what you went through just for Fairy Tail to find me." Scythe said.

"It's perfectly fine kid." Droy smiled putting his hand on Scythe's head. "We willingly took that beating from the Iron-Dragonslayer so Fairy Tail could track you down. We would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant you would be safe."

"But still." Lucy began. "It was all my fault, all of this, the guildhall, everyone getting hurt, everything."

"We heard about your secret." Levy exclaimed. "But there's not a single person in the guild who thinks you're to blame."

"She's right. In fact I owe you an apology." Reedus exclaimed.

"Lucy." Makarov began. "Though we may not be able to share our feelings of happiness and sadness entirely, we do share them to some extent. That's what happens in a guild. One person's happiness becomes everyone's happiness. One person's anger becomes everyone's anger, and one person's tears, become everyone's tears. There's no reason for you to feel guilty, or for Scythe to blame himself for Shadow Gear getting hurt. So don't cry, you should already know how much everyone here cares about you. Hold your head high my children, because the two of you are proud members of the Fairy Tail family."

Lucy couldn't hold it in as she began to cry, all the stress, anxiety, and anger of the past few days, finally catching up to her.

Scythe smiled softly, before Levy pulled him in for a hug from behind, knowing he still felt guilty for their pain. Scythe chuckled and leaned into the embrace, accepting he didn't have any control over any of the things that had happened to them.

"While I'm glad everything's worked out, I am worried about the council. They'll be furious I'm sure. I hate to think it, but I might even be looking at, prison time." Makarov exclaimed before he started crying.

"Master." Erza exclaimed as she was confused as to why he was crying.

"Well, I'm at least glad everything is back to normal." Elfman chuckled before noticing Mira shaking in her dress. "Big-sis, are you okay?"

"I just realized something." Mira exclaimed her eyes beginning to water. "Scythe is fourteen years old."

"Yeah?" Elfman inquired.

"I'm the mother of a teenage boy. I didn't get to make any fond or beautiful memories with him as a child." Mira cried out as tears began pouring from her eyes like a fountain, as images if him owning a motorcycle, getting a girlfriend, proposing to that girl, and sweeping her away from the church were running through her mind. "I'm not prepared for this."

"There, there big-sis. Calm down, you're over thinking things." Elfman stated, placing comforting hands on her shoulders. "At least you didn't have to deal with him going through puberty." Elfman smiled, trying to look on the bright side of things.

 _~The scene changed to scythe flying in a straight line, with Happy on his head looking at the camera eating a fish. *And Then* Happy said through a mouthful of fish before he fell off Scythe's head and landed on a rock~_

~A week later~

The sounds of construction were resonating through the town as all the members of Fairy Tail were pitching in on rebuilding the guildhall. Laki was creating different wooden statues for the center piece of the guild with her Wood Make Magic, while Macao was judging them. The problem was, all the statues she made were of her lusts, kinks, and desires in a man.

"Okay, time for a break everyone." Mira called holding a tray of drinks, while Scythe was holding an entire table sized tray.

Mira wore her signature dress, with a bright smile on her face, while Scythe wore a pair of black jeans, with military boots, his signature elbow guards with the metal between the fabrics, and a leather vest showing off how toned he is for a fourteen year old, while he had his falchions on the small of his back.

"Look at him, that's incredible." Wakaba stated.

"I'm jealous, I wish I was like that when I was his age." Macao exclaimed.

"Hey mom, do you think I could become an official member?" Scythe asked.

"Hmm? You want to actually join, and not spend the day with your Mama?" Mira asked.

"It's not that. I love spending the days with you, but I need to do something a little more active." Scythe explained putting the tray filled with food down on a table.

"I see. You want to go on jobs. Well unfortunately there's not much in terms of taking on jobs until we get more of the guildhall rebuilt, but I can still make you an official member. Just tell me where you want your guild mark, and what color.

"Mine might be a little tricky." Scythe chuckled. "When I went back to help the master because of the bad feeling I had. I saw the symbol for the Fairy Law spell."

"You want it to look like that huh?" Mira smiled. "Alright. Though it might be a little tricky. Where do you want it?"

Mira pressed the stamp where Scythe pointed at, allowing the Fairy Law emblem to form on his right pectoral in red and black, with the Fairy Tail emblem being red, and the rest being black.

"There, now you're an official member of Fairy Tail." Mira smiled.

"Great. Hey, I'm gonna go check up on Lucy, see how she's doing." Scythe exclaimed.

"Okay, but just be careful. The Rune Knights might still be in town." Mira exclaimed.

A few minutes after the war had ended, the Rune Knights had come to interrogate the guild. It took the whole week for the interrogations to come to an end. Though the Rune Knights were unable to question Scythe. Levy had still been holding Scythe, refusing to let go until she heard him admit her pain wasn't his fault.

~Flashback~

"Halt, by the order of the Magic Council." One of the Rune Knights exclaimed.

"We should probably behave." Levy exclaimed before she felt Scythe getting heavier. "Scythe?" Levy looked down to see Scythe passed out, his breathing shallow and pained. "Scythe." Levy screamed.

"What's wrong?" Mira asked coming to them as Levy laid him on the ground.

"His breathing is shallow and he's not waking up." Levy explained.

"Someone bring a cot and get this boy to a hospital." The lead Rune Knight shouted seeing the situation.

~Two hours later at the Military Base~

"Where's my son? What happened to him?" Mira questioned as she was sitting in the tent for her interrogation.

"The young boy is fine ma'am. We have his results right here for you." The Rune Knight across from her said handing her a folder. "It would seem he went through Magical Hysteria, straining his magic reserves far beyond what should be possible. The doctors say he'll be out of it for a few days, possibly a week. He'll be fine, he just needs his rest." He stated as Mira read the folder with a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness." Mira smiled.

~End Flashback~

Master Makarov was called to the council for court clarification on the report they were given on who started the battle. In the end, Fairy Tail was deemed innocent and Phantom Lord was denounced as a dark guild and disbanded, and Jose was arrested and thrown in jail for joining forces and making a deal with Grimoire Heart.

"By the way, I have a request for you if you don't mind. It involves our newest member, the young boy Scythe." Makarov exclaimed sitting out of the court house with his old friend Yajima.

"Hmm, what's wrong this time?"

"I need you to look in to any kind of magic that could accelerate age and growth. Before the battle with Phantom Lord, one of our sorcerers went from being an innocent five year old, to a fierce nasty looking fourteen year old." Makarov explained. "He even has the brains and maturity to match the age."

"Hmm, I'll have to look into it, but I'm pretty sure a spell like that would have to be done by a caster who is not the person the spell is aimed at. Meaning someone else put that spell on him. To top it off, I'm positive that kind of magic was band for reasons concerning immortality." Yajima explained.

"In return you can have as many pieces of pork in any fairy ramen you order." Makarov exclaimed.

"Sounds like a fair trade." Yajima smiled.

~Elsewhere~

Scythe was walking down the street, holding a rose for Lucy since he thought it might cheer her up. To his surprise, he caught her walking down the stairs of her apartment complex.

"Big-sis." Scythe exclaimed.

"Oh hey Scythe, what you up to, and who's the rose for?" Lucy asked stopping to greet him.

"I came by to see how you were doing. The rose is for you since I thought you might like it." Scythe explained giving it to her.

"Oh, thank you. Um, would you mind coming with me for something? There's a situation I need to take care of." Lucy smiled, taking the rose.

"Sure, I'll help in any way I can." Scythe smiled.

"Perfect. Because I'm needing you to come with me to confront my father." Lucy exclaimed.

"No problem." Scythe smiled.

When they reached the train station, Scythe purchased the tickets for first class with meals covered and everything.

"I appreciate you paying for food and travel." Lucy smiled.

"No problem at all. I'm happy to make you feel as comfortable as you need to be before facing off with your old man." Scythe exclaimed eating a sandwich. "These are good, but nothing compared to mom's cooking."

"I can testify, Mira's cooking is pretty great." Lucy smiled.

"So, can I ask you something?" Scythe asked.

"What's up?" Lucy asked.

"Well, it's just I've never heard you say one thing about your mom." Scythe exclaimed.

"Oh, she's… not with us anymore." Lucy sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that, from the sound of it, I'd guess her… departing, is what drove your father to conceal himself in his work." Scythe exclaimed leaning back.

"Yeah, I guess that could be one reason." Lucy exclaimed.

The rest of the train ride was one of silence before Lucy and Scythe departed, walking up the path of her property.

"Man you have a big home." Scythe whistled.

"Most people think this is a town." Lucy chuckled.

"Well I figured you'd need somewhere for your staff to live." Scythe exclaimed.

"Ms. Supetto!" Lucy exclaimed recognizing an old friendly face.

"Miss Lucy you've come back to us…" The entire staff shouted appearing from nowhere.

"Whoa, do they all hide in the bushes all day or what?" Scythe questioned.

"Welcome back miss, I hope you're ready to start hitting the books again." Her teacher asked.

"Look at you, all grown up. Who is this?" The chef asked looking at Scythe.

"A friend from the guild she works at." Scythe explained.

"Miss Lucy, the master requests both your presence in the study." One servant called.

"How you like that, his runaway daughter finally returns home, and he doesn't have the gull to come out himself and greet her." Scythe groaned.

"I see he hasn't changed at all." Lucy scoffs.

A while later, Lucy is put in one of her old dresses and Scythe was dressed in a suit the family tailors whipped together with their sewing magic. The Fairy Tail emblem on his chest covered by the shirt.

"Do I really have to wear this monkey suit?" Scythe asked messing with the collar. "I mean it's nice and all, but it's hard to breath in."

"Yes, we're wanting to make a good impression on my father, before we burn him."

"Something tells me Natsu would take that the wrong way." Scythe stated, imagining Natsu doing his Dragon's Roar on Mr. Heartphilia.

"You're probably right." Lucy laughed as they reached the doors to his study. "Excuse me father? It's Lucy and Scythe. May we come in?"

"Yes, you may." A voice came from the other side of the doors. "You ran away without even saying a word to me. How could you?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left without speaking to you." Lucy exclaimed, Scythe standing a few feet behind her. "It was a poor decision on my part. One I now deeply regret."

"I'm glad you finally came to your senses and left that guild. A lady of your status shouldn't be affiliated with those ruffians. I certainly wasn't looking forward to wasting any more of my money to have it eradicated."

Even with not being able to see him, Lucy was able to tell Scythe's patience was wearing thin, especially with what her father had just said.

"You forced me to go to extremes, Lucy. If you hadn't acted so selfishly, I wouldn't have had to lash out at your guild." He exclaimed.

That did it. The next thing he knew, Scythe was bearing down on him, an angered look in his eyes, slamming Mr. Heartphilia down on his own desk.

"She acted selfishly, SHE ACTED SELFISHLY?" He shouted.

"Unhand me you ruffian." Mr. Heartphilia stated.

"All Lucy wanted was to feel accepted, all she wanted was to feel cared for, like she was part of a family. Something you never did for her." Scythe stated. "If you had been more like a father, instead of a business man, she wouldn't have had to run away."

Scythe let go of Lucy's father before stepping back behind her.

"Well, back to being on track and ignoring the crazy ramblings of your insane servant." Mr. Heartphilia exclaimed, still acting like he did nothing wrong in Lucy's childhood. "I have arranged for you to marry Duke Sawarr, the Junelle heir."

"Yes. I suspected that might be the case." Lucy exclaimed.

"Hmm. Try to think of this as an investment in your future. Once you're married we'll have access to the Junelle's vast land in the south, which will allow us to expand the Heartphilia railway, and bring in millions." Jude said, turning to the window.

"I see." Lucy stated with a hint of venom in her voice.

"I expect you to give birth to a baby boy. We need a Heartphilia heir. That is all for now, you may return to your room, and bring your mentally-ill servant with you." Mr. Heartphilia exclaimed.

"I'm sorry father, but that's not going to happen." Lucy exclaimed.

Jude Heartphilia turned to his daughter and looked at her with an irritated look of question.

"I didn't come here to make amends, I came here to say my final goodbyes." Lucy stated firmly. "I realize it was wrong of me to just leave without saying anything. It's a decision I regretted every single day, and so I've come back to tell you exactly how I feel before I leave for good."

"Lucy…" Jude scoffs in an agitated tone.

"All the money in the world can't buy you happiness. I figured that out when I was a child. Finally I'm truly happy, and I'm not gonna let you ruin it for me, you hear? I'm warning you. You'd better not mess with Fairy Tail ever again." Lucy shouted before ripping her dress. "It doesn't matter that you're my father. If you threaten us, we will crush you just like any other enemy. It didn't have to be this way. You and I could have sat down together and talked things out. But instead you threaten me and the lives of everyone I care for. You even paid Fairy Tail's worst enemy, to try and eradicate us. But now I can't trust you. I don't need fancy dresses, a big house, or lots of money to be happy, like Scythe said, all I wanted was to be accepted for who I am. I'm no longer Lucky Lucy Heartphilia, I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail."

Jude was taken by this and marched over to her, preparing to slap her. When he was about to strike a firm, heated hand grabbed his arm, the heat rising ever quickly.

"You and I still need to have a little chat." Scythe growled. "But first, let me tell you something. Don't go slapping people just because they tell you off. If this is how Lucy feels, then you don't have any say in it. She's a legal adult, and you can't control her."

"Jude, I believe you already know Scythe." Lucy exclaimed referring to her father by his first name. "He's gone through some pretty big changes during the war between our guilds."

"When you hired Phantom to take Lucy, they nearly killed my mom, and they harmed those I care for." Scythe exclaimed, Jude's suit burning where he held it. "So all in all. I have you to blame."

Jude's coat burst into black flames as Scythe let him go.

"Now, you'll have to excuse my temper from earlier. I mean, I did go from a five year old to a fourteen year old in a matter of seconds." Scythe chuckled. "So my emotional balance is still trying to sort itself out."

Jude threw off his coat and glared at Scythe, taking a stance he hadn't taken in years.

"So you know a little kick boxing, funny thing really. I'm not skilled in it at all." Scythe smiled before Jude started to attack him. "But I am skilled in Etherion Godslayer magic."

~Half an hour later~

A half hour later, Jude was lying on the ground, groaning in pain from the beating he took from Scythe.

"Don't you think you went a little overboard?" Lucy asked covering herself up with her arms.

"Maybe, but he had every last bit of it coming." Scythe smiled. "I'll let you change in privacy."

Twenty minutes later, Scythe and Lucy were outside in the outfits they arrived in, standing before Lucy's mother's grave.

"This is it Scythe, my mother's grave." Lucy exclaimed.

Scythe stepped up and held out his hand. From his palm, grew thorn-less black and red roses. Wincing in a bit of pain, he plucked them from his hand and set them down in front of her grave before wrapping his hand in a strip of cloth.

"Scythe, are you all right?" Lucy asked taking his hand.

"Its fine, nothing a little Vaseline and a bandage patch can't fix." Scythe smiled.

"Why don't you use your healing magic?" Lucy questioned.

"I'd rather save my magic for when I really need it. I only used the Godslayer Earth magic to create that bouquet of flowers to pay my respects." Scythe explained tying the strip of cloth off.

"Hey, Lucy, Scythe."

The two of them turned around to see Natsu, Grey, Happy, and Erza running towards them. Natsu was the one who called out their names.

"Why'd you guy's run off?" Grey asked as they met half way.

"Lucy, I'm so glad you're not gone." Happy cried flying into her chest.

"I'm sorry guy's I didn't meant to worry you." Lucy exclaimed.

"There was just some stuff we had to take care of with Mr. Heartphilia." Scythe smiled before Lucy explained the situation. "But Lucy is staying with us for good."


	9. Bullies and blindness

Mama Mirajane-9

"Okay everyone, we are officially taking job requests again." Mira called from the newly rebuilt bar counter.

Everyone cheered, while Scythe was just sitting at the counter, his face in a manga book.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong? I thought you'd be excited to go for your first official job." Mira exclaimed.

"I know. It's just Chelia came by the guild today." Scythe sighed. "I had to tell her everything that happened to me."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry sweetie, I hope she at least understood why you weren't going to the Daycare anymore." Mira sighed.

"She understood, she even left after her parents took a couple pictures of us. One for me to keep, one for her to keep." Scythe explained.

"What's the problem then? The council should be finding a reversal spell to what Hades did to you." Mira stated.

"There is no reversal. Miss Porlyusica found the type of spell that Hades used on me, and it's impossible to reverse." Scythe groaned, sounding frustrated, beyond anger. "My childhood was taken from me, and I can't do anything about it. This spell that was put on me could only have come from something called the Demon Heart. An ancient artifact that is made of living flesh, from the book of Zeref. It's actually what powers Grimoire Heart's flying guild hall."

"Oh, I'm so sorry sweetie." Mira sighed bringing him in for a hug. "Oh, I almost forgot. The Master wanted to have a word with you."

"Alright." Scythe sighed, calming down as he went to where the master was sitting.

"Ah, Scythe my boy. I'm glad you're here, though I'm sorry to hear about the spell Hades put on you being irreversible." Makarov sighed after taking a swig of his beer.

"I'm just gonna have to deal with it. What's up, mom said you wanted to see me?" Scythe asked.

"Yes, well it's a little unconventional to do this, but you held your own against Jose pretty well, not to mention to took out two of his Element4 before that, thus stopping the Abyss Break spell from being cast. Not to mention blocking a direct hit from the Jupiter cannon and coming out with only a few scratches. Holding your own against Jose is enough in its own right to permit an early S-Class trial for you." Makarov smiled. "You impressed me to no end when Elfman, Grey, and Mirajane told me of your feats."

"What will I have to do in order to try and pass the trial and make it to S-Class?" Scythe inquired. "That is if I choose to accept."

"All you have to do, is fight against Erza and Mystogan, either knocking them both out of the fight perimeter, or knocking them both out in general." Makarov exclaimed.

"Honestly, I don't know if I should accept this." Scythe sighed.

"What do you mean my boy?" Makarov inquired.

"I feel like if I accept this, I'll be cheating everyone else out of their chances." Scythe sighed.

"I understand my boy. But remember, do it for you, if it feels right." Makarov smiled. _'Bless his heart.'_

"Alright. So when would, this trial be taking place?" Scythe asked, solidifying his resolve.

"Tomorrow if you wish. Mystogan has agreed to do the trial to test your metal." Makarov said with a smirk. "For now, go out and enjoy your day."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay and help with rebuilding the guildhall?" Scythe asked.

"I'm sure. Enjoy yourself and relax." Makarov smiled.

Scythe nodded his head and left, grabbing a glass of soda before heading to the other side of the bar counter near the break table. As he neared the side of the bar counter, he was going to sit and read at. Just as he was about to place his book on the table, he heard a rather heated argument going on to his left.

Scythe turned and caught sight of the source and his eyes widened momentarily. Erza was fuming mad her hair rising with her magic energy slowly seeping out. Standing in front of her was the familiarly hated blonde haired lightning man Laxus.

Scythe knew for a fact, he didn't even help during the war even when his guild mates had pleaded with him. If Scythe remembered right, Macao had told him that Laxus had made Mirajane cry when she tried to implore his help in fighting against Phantom Lord, after Scythe had left to practice the Lotus Barrier spell in the back. He even went as far as to say he'd only come and help if Mira convinced Lucy to be his woman. A man like him made his heart churn with anger.

"Well, yeah! It had nothing to do with me!" Laxus scowled. "Although if I had been there, you guys wouldn't have had so much trouble."

"Why you..." Erza grit her teeth, her face contorting with rage as she clenched her fists.

"Hold it right there!" Natsu shouted, as he came charging in from behind Erza much to her surprise. He jumped through the air and launched his fist straight for Laxus's jaw. Then, Laxus disappeared in a burst of lightning. Landing, Natsu sensed Laxus's presence and turned around. "Laxus! Fight me! You heartless Bastard!" Natsu shook his fist at the blonde haired wizard, causing him to laugh.

"What kind of fight would it be when you can't even catch me?" Laxus scanned the property, staring at each individual guild member. "When I inherit the guild, I'll get rid of all the weaklings. As well as anyone who stands against me! I'll make the ultimate guild! The strongest guild in history that no one can look down upon." With that, Laxus began to walk away.

"You're pathetic you know that?" Natsu smirked, causing Laxus to stop in his tracks.

"What?" Laxus asked, his left eye twitching in annoyance.

"I said you're pathetic. You claim to be strong, but you can't even do half the things Scythe can do. He can take a blast from a Jupiter Cannon and come out standing, I know for a fact that you are unable to do that." Natsu smiled before leaning over as Laxus kicked him in the gut.

"Shut up. That weakling has nothing on me." Laxus growled. "I'm the strongest one in Fairy Tail, not some wannabe walking apocalypse."

"I disagree with everything you've said." Scythe spoke. His voice came out of nowhere and startled a few of the guild members sitting around, shaking in fear at the monstrous aura surrounding him.

Laxus turned his head back. Upon seeing Scythe, he scoffed. "What's it to you? You're not even in the guild, it's none of your business."

Scythe placed his book down on the bar counter. Standing to his full height, Scythe stared into the eyes of the Lightning Sorcerer towering over him a bit. "Think again dumbass…" Scythe said parting the right side of his vest to reveal his guildmark. "I was just thinking... You talk as if you're the strongest, yet even the so called 'weaklings' have done more than you." Scythe's words increased the already rising tension in the area, causing a few of the newer guild members to leave when no one was watching.

Laxus's expression changed back into a scowl. "As I said, it had nothing to do with me." Laxus had expected Scythe to back down after this, but the boy had surprised him.

"Then that dawns another question." Scythe's eyes narrowed. He had no malicious intent, but his gaze burnt like a wildfire. "Your wish is to inherit the guild and yet, when it was being attacked you were nowhere near. You only said you'd come fight, like the pig you are, if mom convinced Lucy to be your woman."

"I repeat, it had nothing to do with me." Laxus glared, wanting this silly argument to end.

"No true king has ever inherited a kingdom by just sitting on his ass, expecting everything to fall in his lap like he's earned it. If you don't work for something, then you don't earn nor deserve it. Someone with your mindset is more comparable to a thief than a guild master. Anyone off the streets would be more worthy than you." Scythe growled.

Laxus' face distorted into shocked anger for a few seconds. Regaining composure, he closed his eyes, his expression relaxing. "You're that brat Mirajane adopted right?" Upon receiving a nod, he continued. "You have guts..." Turning around, Laxus began to glow a bright yellow color. "I'll be sure to remember you." And with that, the lightning wielder vanished into threads of electricity.

Scythe too had relaxed once again, turning to the bar counter, downing his drink, and grabbing his book, and the bag he had hanging from the seat, before heading for the exit.

"Where are you going young man?" Mira asked in a bit of a concerned tone.

"I'm going to go find a gym I can get a membership at, maybe it will have some MMA classes to." Scythe exclaimed heading off.

~Three hours of searching later~

"Well, this seems to be the only place that trains in both weights, and MMA." Scythe exclaimed looking at the sign.

 **(~Huntsmen and Huntress MMA Academy~)**

Scythe pushed the doors open, revealing the gym to be practically empty. All the equipment were covered in sheets, with dust already starting to build up on 'em. Even the walls of the octagon were covered by sheets.

"If you're here for a membership, then I'm afraid you're out of luck." A woman with golden blonde hair in a ponytail, glistening lilac eyes, and a figure that could rival Mira's, exclaimed putting a for sale sign on the window. "I'm selling the place. I knew I shouldn't have bought state of the art equipment so early into opening up."

She was dressed in a golden yellow and black fighter's bra, with a flaming heart imprinted on it in white. On her lower half, she wore a pair of black shorts with white stripes going down the sides with golden knee and elbow bracers that looked just like his black elbow braces, finishing off with a pair of martial arts slippers on her feet, and her hands wrapped in fighting wraps.

"Hmm, that's too bad." Scythe sighed. _'I know mom's gonna scold me for this, but I might have enough money in my college funds for this. I mean the reward from Galuna Island was seven million Jewels.'_ Scythe mentally contemplated. "How much are you selling it for?" He inquired.

"More than you could afford pipsqueak. Name's Yang Xiao Long." She chuckled packing up some stuff in a box.

"Trust me, I think I could afford it." Scythe said with a cheeky grin.

Yang looked to Scythe momentarily before sighing in defeat, realizing she should tell him if he were truly interested.

"Seven-hundred-fifty-thousand jewels." Yang exclaimed.

"Alright, you got a piece of paper and a pen?" Scythe inquired.

Yang raised an eyebrow looking at Scythe, until she pulled out both items, and put them on a clipboard handing them to him.

Scythe accepted the clipboard, and spent the next five minutes writing something down, before he handed it back to Yang, who read it, her eyes widening after reading the final bit of it.

"Are you serious?" Yang asked.

"Dead serious. I'll buy this place from you, and keep it running, bringing in customers, and clients, while you personally train me in both weights and MMA." Scythe exclaimed. "Sign that contract and you have a deal."

"How do you even know I'm a master of MMA? I could just be some wannabe gym instructor down on her luck?" Yang inquired.

"You're Yang Xiao-Long, The Dragon Empress of the Octagon." Scythe smiled.

"So you're a fan." Yang smiled.

"Somewhat. My mom just started letting me watch MMA, and I've only seen your fights. Even reruns of all your fights." Scythe smiled.

"Well, how old are you kid?" Yang asked.

"Fourteen, I can run out and get a witness to put his approval of the signature if you want." Scythe exclaimed.

"I can have my sister be my witness and sign as well." Yang sighed. "Can you even afford to pay for it?"

"I can. My mom was an S-Class Sorceress from Fairy Tail at one point." Scythe stated.

"Alright, go get your witness." Yang sighed.

Scythe smiled stepping out of the door, spotting a familiar duo of a blue flying talking cat and a pink haired white scarfed Dragonslayer.

"Hey, Natsu, I need your help for a minute." Scythe exclaimed.

"Alright, one stop on the way home won't hurt." Natsu smiled as he and Happy entered the building. "Hey I know this place."

"YOU." Yang shouted, her lilac eyes now fiery red.

"Uh, hey Yang… l-long time no see." Natsu said, shaking in fear as the blonde brawler came marching up to him.

Another girl had been standing behind her at the time, wearing the same clothes, only the yellow was replaced by the color ruby red, and her hair only reached down to the base of her neck with red dyed bangs on her black hair, and she had silver eyes.

"You two know each other?" Scythe asked getting in the middle.

"Uh, you could say that." Natsu said nervously.

"He's the one who tainted my sister." Yang shouted standing firmly.

"Tainted?" Scythe inquired, not understanding what she was saying.

"You see that girl over there?" Happy asked pointing to the girl. "That's Ruby Rose, the She-Wolf of the Octagon. Natsu beat her in a fight on an amateur night a year back and took her virginity a few hours later in their hotel room. She also happens to be Yang's younger half-sister."

"Oh." Scythe stated. "Well, Yang, Natsu is going to be my witness for the contract signing."

"Alright, come on, we'll sign then our witnesses will sign." Yang begrudgingly sighed as Ruby came back with the clipboard that held the contract.

"Hold on let me see that." Natsu said taking the contract as it was handed to him. He read it over and forwarded his brow a bit. "Scythe does Mira know about this?" He asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No, I thought it'd be better to ask for forgiveness than permission." Scythe exclaimed.

"Alright, but I'm warning you now she's not gonna be too thrilled about her son being the owner of a gym." Natsu sighed as he handed the contract over for Scythe to sign.

Once their contract had been sign and sealed so Scythe could have Makarov legalize it, he signed the paperwork putting the building in his name, and filled out the check for Yang, handing it over to her, before she went and filed herself and her sister in as employees of the gym.

"Alright Natsu, you and Happy are free to go home." Scythe smiled.

"Okay, but just be careful, I hear it's tough owning a business and working at a guild at the same time." Natsu exclaimed as he left, secretly having gotten Ruby's contact info from her when Yang went back to get the paperwork. "I've got to go. Erza, Lucy, Grey and I are going on a job to stop some bandits."

"Bye Natsu." Ruby smiled with a bright blush on her face as Natsu walked out the door.

"Okay, first order of business. Removing all the sheets from the equipment. You two take care of that while I get this contract of ours fully legalized." Scythe said.

"Before you go. Take this. It's filled with all the gyms information, and the deed to it as well." Yang stated handing him a folder.

"Got it." Scythe smiled putting it in his bag, before heading off, disappearing in a flash of black lightning as he made it back to the guild's construction sight, and found his way to Makarov."

"Master Makarov, hey." He stated gaining the Guild Master's attention.

"What's up my boy? Didn't find the gym you were looking for?" Makarov asked.

"No I found it. I just need you to legalize this." Scythe smiled, seeing he was drunk, knowing he'd probably sign it without questioning it.

"Alright my boy. Hand it over." Makarov smiled, taking the contract, and legalizing it before reading it. "There you go my boy."

"Thanks." Scythe smiled before using his Lightning Slayer Magic to race home and put his bag under his bed, before racing off back to the gym.

"I'm back." Scythe smiled as he raced back through the doors.

"That was fast." Yang exclaimed.

"You're one to talk, taking down all these tarps would take a half hour at least, but they're all gone and all the machinery has been wiped down already." Scythe exclaimed, seeing the freshly cleaned place.

"Yeah, Ruby's magic can come in handy when it comes to maintaining this place." Yang smiled. "We were known as…"

"The Demon Sisters of the Octagon whenever you did a tag-team fight, only it'd just be the two of you against five others." Scythe smiled. "I know, I've seen those fights to."

"Yang, you never said our new boss was a fan." Ruby said appearing next to her sister in a blast of red lightning.

"You never asked sis." Yang smiled.

"So what type of slayers are you?" Scythe asked.

"What?" Yang questioned in confusion. "How did you know we're slayers?"

"Your scents, they're similar to a Dragonslayer's except they have a bit of a sulfur smell." Scythe explained.

"Okay, we'll answer only if you tell us your magic to." Ruby stated.

"Deal."

"I'm a Hellfire-Demonslayer, Ruby is a Lightning-Demonslayer." Yang explained.

"Now you." Ruby smiled.

"Etherion Godslayer." Scythe smiled. "As well as Satan Soul."

Yang and Ruby's faces showed they were dumbfounded the instant Scythe said that. He smiled seeing how they were trying to come up with an explanation for that.

"Now, it is getting a bit late, so why don't we head home, and we'll start my first lesson the day after tomorrow." Scythe smiled.

"Why then?" Ruby asked, being the first to come out of her dumbstruck stupor.

"Because I'm going through an S-Class trial tomorrow, and I need to get enough rest before then." Scythe smiled before he felt an ominous presence coming through the door.

"Scythe Strauss." Mira stated, a dark aura around her, while her face looked calm with a smile.

"Uh… hi mom." Scythe exclaimed turning to face her, before he received a fist to the head.

"What the hell were you thinking taking that much money out of your college funds?" Mira shouted with a scowl now on her face. "I got a call from the bank asking if I approved of the check that was deposited. I approved it because I thought you had good reason. So start talking or you're grounded."

"I bought the, Huntsmen and Huntress MMA Academy, because my two favorite fighters were going under with the business and wanted one of them to teach me how to fight." Scythe exclaimed crouched on the ground holding his head in pain. "Plus, I didn't want them to go homeless or without a job."

The dark aura around Mira began to diminish as she calmed down, putting a hand on his head as he was still feeling the sting from her punch.

"Honestly Scythe you need to talk about these things with me, before you go and do them." Mira sighed. "I'm still a little mad at you for doing that, but I suppose your heart was in the right place in the end."

"So, I'm not grounded?" Scythe asked.

"Oh I never said that, after your trial tomorrow, you're going to spend all your free time rebuilding the guildhall. Without using any magic to aid you." Mira exclaimed pulling him by the ear out the door.

"Ow mom, please stop I'm sorry alright?" Scythe pleaded.

Over in the corner, Yang and Ruby were holding each other close, cowering from the monstrous aura that Mirajane had been producing.

"Scary." They said in unison.

~The Next Day, Magnolia Southgate Park~

"Welcome everybody." Makarov shouted.

The entire guild, and a good majority of towns' people, had gathered to watch the spectacle of Scythe-VS-Erza-&-Mystogan. Two of the fighters were there, while one of them was running late. There were several food stands, and vendors in the park, treating this like a festival. Even Porlyusica came, but only because Makarov has asked her to in case someone needed medical attention.

"Mmm, these burgers are delicious." Lucy smiled, standing next to the vendor who gave her one.

"Yeah, Scythe helped me make the recipe last night." The vendor smiled.

"Velvet?" Lucy asked.

Velvet was indeed running the stand, only she was different, instead of her usual fur, she had skin. The only thing relating her to what she looked like before were her cat ears, and tail, while she wore a similar outfit to what Ruby and Yang wore, only with an apron on, and a bandana over her head, with two holes in it, allowing her ears to poke out.

"Yep it's me. Don't know why, but my fur was just gone this morning, so now I can pass for human, if I hide my tail that is." Velvet smiled handing her a side of fries. "On the house."

"Thanks." Lucy smiled. "So when's the fighting going to start?"

"As soon as the man of the hour arrives." Velvet sighed.

"Where is he?" Erza questioned.

"This is not very professional of someone taking an S-Class trial." Mystogan exclaimed.

"Sorry for the wait." Scythe shouted entering the fighting circle. "I slept in."

"Well now that you're here, we can begin." Makarov smiled. "Alright, the rules are simple. No killing, or lethal attacks. For Scythe to win he has to either knock out both his opponents, or knock one of them out of the ring and put one unconscious, or knock both out of the ring. Mystogan, you know which spells you're forbidden from using in this fight, so don't try and use them."

 _(Que Music… Rise: State of Mine)_

Mystogan nodded as he and Erza took a fighting stance. Scythe examined his opponents familiar with Erza's fighting style, but not Mystogan's. From what he's heard, Mystogan is a long range user, as well as an S-Class Sorcerer. His spells were specialized in illusions and long range attacks that struck fear in the hearts of those he fought.

' _This is gonna be tricky. But I gotta fight to win.'_ Scythe contemplated.

"Begin." Makarov shouted.

Erza leapt at Scythe reequipping into her Heaven's Wheel armor, before clashing swords with Scythe.

Scythe's falchions weren't as long as Erza's claymores, but one advantage he held over that was speed. Using his lightning slayer magic, Scythe ducked under Erza's swords and rolled behind her, kicking her in the back, knocking her forward, before she turned around and swung at him, but stopped, when he put on the cutest face possible. Thing was, he looked like a cute little baby dragon.

"What the heck?" Macao questioned.

"Since when can he do that?" Wakaba shouted.

"He does live with me and Mira. We gave him a crash course in transformation magic last night." Elfman smiled.

"So cute." Erza exclaimed shaking as the transformed Scythe trotted up to her and pushed her leg.

Erza fell over her upper body outside the circle, as her weakness to cute things rendered her powerless.

"Erza is out of the game, Scythe wins against the Queen of the Fairies, by using her greatest weakness no less." Makarov smiled.

"Oh yeah." Scythe cheered returning to normal. "I only took a guess that it might be her weakness."

"You'll find I'm not so easy to defeat." Mystogan exclaimed throwing his staffs up in the air. "Monstrous Generations…" Mystogan shouted as the staffs landed in a circle around Scythe. "Three layer circle."

' _What spell is he going to use? I have to act fast.'_ Scythe contemplated.

"Memory Banks." Mystogan exclaimed.

' _Memory Banks?_ ' Scythe questioned before everything went pitch black.

The crowd around the fight all gasped as the cylinder of magic Scythe was just in turned dark enough to hide Scythe, and any movement he might make.

"Mystogan, what did you just mutter?" Makarov asked.

"I used the Memory Banks illusion spell." Mystogan explained.

"You what?" Makarov shouted.

"Nothing short of…"

Mystogan was stopped as the black cylinder began to crack, white light seeping through.

"No, he couldn't have." Mystogan mumbled.

The black cylinder shattered into pieces, and there stood Scythe. Though to their astonishment, his expression was different from his usual playful joy filled self. He now carried himself as if he were burdened with the weight of the world. His smile was replaced with a pain filled grit of his teeth. His eyes were closed, but it didn't take a blind man to see his cheeks were stained with blood and tears, and his eyes, were lying on the ground with the nerves and roots of the gelatinous body parts visible for all to see. Mystogan and the crowd stared in horror as Scythe stepped forward, crushing his own eyes as he used his other four senses to go after Mystogan.

"Mystogan, you fool. RUN." Makarov shouted.

Mystogan barely had time to register as Scythe came rushing at him, his hands ready to strike like claws. The masked illusionist ducked, evading the strike, before he rolled to the side, evading a flaming kick from the Etherion Godslayer.

Finally, Scythe came in with his signature triple elemental move, slamming his fist into Mystogan's gut, which sent the masked man flying through the air, and into Velvet's stand, landing on the grill on his butt.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH…" Mystogan shouted as he rolled on the ground, as his butt was still on fire.

"Scythe that's enough." Mira exclaimed hugging him from behind, as he began to struggle.

"Mira." Lucy gasped.

"Are you crazy?" Natsu shouted.

 _(End Song…)_

"Please, calm down. You're no longer grounded. Everything's going to be okay. You're safe. You're with your family, you're with Fairy Tail. Grimoire Heart isn't going to hurt you. Your family will always protect you." Mira pleaded, as Scythe's struggles began to weaken, his cries of anger turning into cries of sadness, as rain began to pour, washing his face of the blood that had flowed from his empty eye sockets.

Far off behind a tree, Juvia was staring in sadness and horror, having seen what Scythe had done to himself to escape the illusion.

' _What could he have gone through, that made him gouge out his own eyes?'_ Juvia questioned hiding fully behind the tree, her knees up to her chin.

~Later that day~

Lucy was sitting on one of the stools at the bar counter. A look on her face that said she was worried about Scythe as he was still in the tent with Porlyusica. Mira pacing outside the tent with worry, and a concerned look on her face, giving the occasional glare to Mystogan as he was still there, sitting on a block of ice Grey made for his burnt rear. Finally Porlyusica came out of the tent, with a sigh, as Mira went to her.

"What's the verdict on my baby?" Mira pleaded.

"He's going to be fine. However, it's impossible for someone of my skill or any magic healer's skill, to replace his eyes as they aren't damaged, they're gone." Porlyusica exclaimed.

"Can't you do with him what you did with me?" Erza inquired.

"Unfortunately I cannot. Your eye was simply damaged beyond repair, in which I took it to make your synthetic one. His eyes however they're gone, and he crushed them when he went to attack Mystogan." Porlyusica sighed.

"So, he's blind forever?" Mira asked.

"He is. I truly am sorry." Porlyusica stated.

"Oh, my poor baby." Mira cried falling to her knees. "Master can't even promote him to S-Class even though he won against both Mystogan and Erza."

"No, there has to be a way." Erza exclaimed.

"Enough."

They turned to see Scythe standing there, his arm up to move the curtain of the tent out of the way, as he came out. His eyeless sockets covered in bandages.

"I did this to myself. I'll live with it." Scythe stated walking over to the bar counter.

Mira looked up at him, before down at her hands.

"Porlyusica there's something I need you to do for me. I'll owe you greatly, please." Mira exclaimed standing up. Erza had gone to sit beside Scythe as she wanted to talk with him.

"Scythe, would you like to talk?" Erza questioned as Mira made her request to Porlyusica.

"There's not really much to talk about." Scythe sighed.

"Oh I think there is. If you want, I can tell you about my childhood." Erza smiled. "You're not the only one here, who's been a slave."

"What are you talking about?" Scythe asked, turning his head to her.

"When I was about four years old, the town I was living in was attacked, just like yours." Erza said softly. "I was an orphan, left at the steps of the orphanage the day I was born. The orphans made the perfect targets for the Zeref cultists who kidnapped us, and forced us to work as slaves to build the R-System."

"The Tower of Resurrection." Scythe acknowledged.

"So you know of it." Erza smiled. "I was a slave there for five years, I had made more friends there than I did at the orphanage. One of them being a friend of Master Makarov's. He was an old geezer, who I called Grandpa Rob. One day, we began an escape attempt, but we were caught, the boy I liked, Jellal, tried taking the blame for creating the plan, when in reality it was Sho, one of the friends I had made at the orphanage. But they blamed me, and took me away, to torture me. Jellal started a revolt, to save me, when he did, my right eye was damaged, to where it was literally falling apart. Jellal took my place in being tortured, and I restarted the revolt, which lasted much, much longer."

"Sounds like you were quite the fighter." Scythe smiled.

"But it wasn't enough." Erza said, a mournful tone in her voice. "The guards at the tower began using their magic to bring us back in line. Then as they aimed their sights on me, Grandpa Rob used himself as a shield, before he was killed right in front of me, and the last thing I saw of him, was the Fairy Tail Guildmark on his back. That situation right there, had unlocked my magic."

"Did you manage to rescue Jellal?" Scythe questioned. _'Why does that name sound so familiar?'_

"No. He had been corrupted, and had magic of his own somehow. He spared me when I tried to reason with him, but threatened to kill everyone I knew there, if I ever returned. That was ten years ago." Erza explained. "Not long after I joined the guild, Master took me to Porlyusica, and she made a synthetic eye for me out of what remained of my actual eye."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Scythe sighed. _'Of course, he'd visit Grimoire Heart on official business while I was still serving under Hades and the others.'_

"Siegran, the man you met when you followed me to my court is Jellal's brother. So at least you have some solace of what he looks like." Erza smiled.

"So you're past is like mine. Only you went through hell longer than I did, by about four and a half years."

"It's experiences like those, experiences that hurt us, make us feel weak, that make us feel powerless, that turn us into who we are today. Mind telling me what happened to you that drove you to gouging out your own eyes?" Erza questioned.

"Well I…"

"You don't have to tell her if you don't want to."

Scythe turned his head towards Mirajane as she was sliding him a cold frosted milky drink.

"A past as troubling as both of yours can be hard to get through, but it does help to have someone who's been through something similar." Mira smiled. "Strawberry milkshake, your favorite."

"Thanks mom." Scythe smiled taking a sip from the drink. "Is there something added to it? It tastes a little different from usual."

"No, I made it the same way I always make it." Mira explained.

"It could be since you lost your sight, your other senses cranked themselves into high gear and your taste buds are a little more sensitive than usual." Erza theorized.

"That could be it." Mira smiled.

"Order up." Velvet said putting a plate of food in front of Scythe.

"This the burger we developed last night?" Scythe asked.

"It is three of them with the same amount of helpings of fries." Velvet smiled.

"Thanks, but I'm not that hungry right now." Scythe chuckled taking a fry. "I'll just have one burger and a handful of fries."

~Later at the gym~

"Scythe, what are you doing here?" Yang asked. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm fine, I came because I figured I'd try and start our first lesson." Scythe exclaimed.

"Uh, it's almost closing time boss. We're packing up."

"Damn, I cannot get the times right. I'll never get used to that." Scythe cursed. "I'm sorry, I just haven't been able to tell what's what since I lost my eyes."

"Oh no, it's fine. Why don't we help you get home after we close up?" Yang said.

"Thanks, but I got a handle on it." Scythe sighed heading for the door.

"Scythe." Natsu shouted bursting through the doors. "You gotta come quickly."

"What's wrong?" Scythe questioned.

"It's Loki, he's left the guild." Natsu exclaimed.

"What, why?"

"Don't know. He just stopped by, said he was quitting, and left before anyone could protest." Natsu explained.

"I can track him with my sense of smell, I'll find him and bring him back." Scythe exclaimed before rushing out the door.

"Scythe wait." Natsu shouted.

"I'll join you in the search Natsu." Ruby exclaimed joining the pinket's side.

Scythe was running through the streets, catching a whiff of Loki's scent, before he caught another familiar scent.

"Lucy." Scythe called as he slowed down.

"Scythe, what are you doing out here?" Lucy questioned.

"I'm looking for Loki. His scent lead me in this direction. Where are you going?" Scythe asked.

"I'm going to Karen's grave. She was a Celestial Sorceress from Blue Pegasus who died little over three years ago. I have a feeling that's where Loki is heading." Lucy exclaimed.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going there." Scythe stated.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere in the state you're in." Lucy admonished.

"You can't stop me from going." Scythe declared.

"Fine, then at least let me lead you so don't go walking off a cliff or something." Lucy said taking his hand.

~Karen's Grave~

"Thought I'd find you here." Lucy stated.

Loki turned around to see Lucy leading a blind Scythe.

"Scythe, what happened to you?" Loki asked.

"Long story bro. Now why don't you tell us why you're here Loki? No… Loki isn't your proper name, is it Leo the Lion?" Scythe questioned.

"So you figured it out." Loki sighed.

"Lucy was the one who figured it out, she explained the research she did with Grandpa Crux before Grey told her you were gone." Scythe smiled. "But seriously, how long has it been since your gate was closed?"

"He-he, it's been about three years, since I killed Karin." Loki explained.

"I call bull on you killing her." Scythe stated firmly. "That would be just like saying I was the one who led the Grimoire Heart to my home town intentionally. Leading to its destruction."

Lucy looked at him in shock.

' _Did he unintentionally lead them to his home?'_ She questioned inwardly. _'Was that the painful memory he wanted to never see again so badly?'_

"True it wasn't by my hands. But I kept my gate open by force, which led her to be helpless in battle. I was trying to save a friend of mine. Aries, Karen treated us like toys, like mere common objects." Loki explained. "I forced my gate to stay open so she would relinquish mine and Aries contracts, in turn it led her to desperate measures, which got her killed."

"Then it wasn't your fault." Lucy stated.

"You were trying to protect your friend. You were trying to do what was right." Scythe shouted, surprising Lucy. He walked slowly forward following his scent. "Whoever thought it was right to banish you to die here was wrong, you don't deserve to be here for so long without recharging your energy, whomever said this was to be your punishment was dead wrong." He exclaimed.

"He's right, you don't deserve to die here, you're the king of the zodiac and you deserve to be given a second chance." Lucy shouted.

Just as soon as she said that, Loki keeled over in pain, his body phasing in and out of the dimensional realms. Scythe grabbed him and held him close, trying to keep him in their realm.

"WHOEVER SAID THIS WAS RIGHT IS DEAD WRONG…" He shouted.

After saying this, time and space froze and the waterfall seemed to stop. The sky above turning to stars as a large figure came forward.

" _ **WHO DARES SAY MY JUDGEMENT IS WRONG?"**_

' _What the, this can't be happening. Did the Celestial Spirit King really just come here from his throne just because someone said he's wrong?'_ Loki thought questionably.

"I did." Scythe stated standing up to face the Celestial Spirit King, at the very edge of the cliff.

" _ **THOUGH IT WAS NOT BY HIS HAND, LEO IS STILL RESPONCIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF HIS MASTER, THUS GOING AGAINST CONTRACT AND BEING PUNISHED WITH BANISHMENT."**_

"That doesn't matter, he was standing up for a friend, trying to protect her. He was willing to sacrifice everything for her." Scythe stated drawing his blades. "I will fight you if I have to."

"Are you trying to get killed?" Loki asked reaching for him before reeling back in pain as his body began to phase once more.

"No, Loki please stay with us." Lucy shouted grabbing him by the shoulders, causing her body to start phasing.

"No Lucy please stop, you'll get sucked in with me." Loki shouted.

"I don't care, I'm not going to sit here and watch one of my friends dies right, right before me as if it were normal." Lucy shouted, her magic energy starting to flow.

"You see your Highness, he has something that you probably wouldn't understand, he has family, and he has us. He. Has. Fairy Tail." Scythe punctuated.

"I'm not going to sit back and let you disappear, please, stay with us Loki." Lucy cried out, a bright burst of light emitting from her, as all her spirits appeared behind her. "You have so many people waiting for you, waiting to come back home."

' _She summoned all her spirits, not even Karen was strong enough to do that.'_ Loki thought.

"I know you were just passing judgment on what he did by defying Karen, but that doesn't excuse the fact he did it for a friend, a member of his family." Scythe stated, tears seeping out from under his bandages.

" _ **HMM…"**_ The King contemplated. _**"TELL ME YOUNG WARRIOR, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES?"**_ He asked.

"I blinded myself, gouged out my eyes, so I wouldn't relive the greatest pain I'd ever felt in my short existence. My home was destroyed, my entire village. All because I brought home an injured man, who turned out to be a worshiper of Zeref, as well as a powerful member of Grimoire Heart's elite seven. He was a Red Herring, a front for the real invasion. My village suffered for it as he led his fellow worshipers into my home, and killed my family right before my eyes. That day was the one greatest tragedy I had ever experienced."

The company of Lucy, Loki, and all the celestial spirits were silent after hearing this.

"So I beg of you, please give Loki another chance, his burden is nothing compared to mine. But I swear I will fight you to the bitter end if I must." Scythe stated, as he continued to shed tears.

"Scythe." Lucy mumbled.

"Kido." Loki exclaimed softly.

" _ **AFTER HEARING THIS… I HAVE DECIDED TO GRANT MY OLD FRIEND ANOTHER CHANCE. LEO THE LION, I WELCOME YOU BACK WITH OPEN ARMS."**_

They were all overjoyed to hear this, Scythe smiled as the tears still flowed down his face.

" _ **YOUNG WARRIOR, REMOVE YOU BANDAGES, AND LOOK UP AT ME."**_

Scythe hesitantly did as commanded, after sheathing his weapons, and was stunned to find he had his sight back. His swords glowed bright in their sheaths, as they had the Celestial Spirit King's emblem magically engraved on them.

" _ **FOR SOMEONE SO YOUNG, YOU HAVE THE HEART AND SOUL OF A TRUE AND SEASONED WARRIOR. AS A TOKEN OF MY GRATITUDE FOR YOUR COURAGE TO STAND UP FOR MY OLD FRIEND, I GIVE YOU A FRACTION OF MY POWER, USE IT WISELY, IT WILL RETURN JUST AS YOUR MAGIC DOES TO YOU."**_ He smiled. _**"IN TIMES OF TROUBLE YOU FEEL YOU CAN'T WIN, YOU MAY ALSO USE IT TO SUMMON MY AID."**_

"Thank you, your highness." Scythe smiled kneeling.

" _ **I DUB THEE, SCYTHE, THE CELESTIAL KNIGHT."**_ The King stated tapping Scythe on the shoulders with his own blade.

Scythe stood and smiled, before the Celestial Spirit King vanished, returning everything to normal.

"Well, I guess it's about time I head home. I'm three years past curfew." Loki laughed handing Lucy his key. "Take care, and call me any time." He smiled before disappearing and returning to the celestial spirit world.

"Take care. Loki." Lucy smiled, smiling at the golden key in her hand.

~Author's Note~

Hey everyone, for those of your who enjoy this story, I hope you enjoyed these three chapters.

For those of you who are questioning, why I added Yang and Ruby from RWBY, well, it's because I thought I'd add a little variety to it, like I do with my Mama Yang story.

Hope you all enjoyed these chapters, and keep an eye out for the next chapters.


	10. It Begins: Tower of Heaven

Mama Mirajane-10

It was a bright and sunny day, as Natsu, Grey, Erza, Lucy, Happy, Velvet and Scythe were playing at the beach of Akane Resort.

They had done everything, from playing volleyball, chasing each other in a game of extreme tag, to building sand castles. Scythe and Lucy even turned Grey into a sand mermaid when he fell asleep on the beach, waking up when Erza and Natsu were playing a game that involved a wooden katana and a watermelon, with one of them being blindfolded. Erza ended up causing Grey some pain in the spot that's most precious to a man.

"Man this is great, we really owe Loki one for this." Scythe smiled as he stopped laughing.

~Flashback to Yesterday at the Guildhall Construction Sight~

"You're a celestial spirit?" Natsu questioned.

"No way really?" Happy asked.

"Sorry I didn't tell you before." Loki smiled as Natsu was staring at him from all over.

"Aha. So that must be why it felt weird whenever we switched bodies." Natsu exclaimed referring to the Changeling Incident.

"Yeah I guess so." Loki chuckled.

"Gotta say, I'm surprised we never caught on to ya." Grey exclaimed.

"How come you're not a cow, or a horse, or a crab, you're just a dude?" Natsu questioned.

"Virgo has a human form to." Loki exclaimed. "It's not like we're all animals."

"You say that but I've seen her turn into a gorilla." Natsu stated.

"She's not really a gorilla." Loki explained.

"Loki here's actually a lion spirit." Lucy smiled.

"Seriously?" Natsu asked.

"A lion's like a grown up cat right?" Happy questioned.

"Yep you got it." Loki stated.

"Don't lie to him." Lucy shouted.

"Hey guy's what's going on?" Scythe asked, coming to the group wearing his blindfold, with Mirajane beside him, acting as his guide, even though he didn't need it.

"Uh… Scythe why are you still wearing those?" Lucy asked.

"What do you mean, he's blind isn't he?" Grey questioned. "He gouged his eyes out yesterday."

"You ruined the surprise big-sis." Scythe smiled causing Mira some confusion.

"What surprise sweetie?" Mira asked.

"She doesn't know?" Lucy questioned.

"I got back after she fell asleep, Uncle Elfman knows though." Scythe smiled. "He had waited up for me in the living room for when I got back."

Scythe reached up to remove his bandages, and opened his eyes, revealing that he not only could see again, but his eyes had been completely replaced.

"Scythe, how'd you get your eyes back?" Mira questioned in shock alongside, Grey, Natsu, and Happy.

"The Celestial Spirit King." Loki answered. "He was moved by Scythe's devotion to his friends and family, and in return did two things for him."

"One was giving me back my eyes, they're even better than ever." Scythe smiled. "The second…"

"He's a Celestial Knight, with a fraction of the Celestial Spirit King's power." Lucy smiled. "Knighted by the Celestial Spirit King himself."

"What, no way." Grey exclaimed.

"Dude that's so awesome, you're a Celestial Knight." Natsu gasped.

"All it really did was expand my magic reserves, allowing me to have more magic than I did before." Scythe chuckled.

"Well, back to Loki. I mean it is great Scythe has all five sense again, but shouldn't you be resting up back in the celestial world right now?" Grey questioned.

"I'm doing a lot better than I was. I just wanted to come say hi." Loki smiled. "Well that and, I couldn't wait to see Lucy again." Loki exclaimed causing her to blush.

"He loves you." Happy said in a mocking tone.

"Shut it cat or you're gonna get hurt." Lucy glared.

"Excuse us, we need to have a little chat about our future together." Loki stated taking Lucy away bridal style.

"What are you doing? Put me down this instant." Lucy complained struggling in his hold.

"Aw man, I wish I had a celestial spirit." Natsu complained.

"What kind of thing would it be?" Happy asked.

"A Dragon duh, 'cause then I could practice my magic on it." Natsu shouted.

"Yeah." Happy cheered.

"Are you two idiots or something?" Scythe questioned glaring at the duo. "Celestial Spirits aren't objects you can just summon to beat on. They're living people, they have hearts, souls, and emotions. You two are just as bad as Laxus if you think you can do that to a Celestial Spirit."

"We're sorry." Natsu and Happy said bowing.

"That's right." Loki smiled as he was standing beside Lucy with his arm around her shoulders. "You summon them when you need something."

"I think you better go back now." Lucy said holding up Loki's key. "You gotta be careful, you're not back to full strength yet."

"I got you something." Loki said reaching into his pocket pulling out five tickets. "Here you go."

"What are those?" Lucy asked.

"They're tickets to this awesome beach resort. You've done so much for me it's the least I can do." Loki smiled.

"The beach?" Lucy questioned.

"I've never been to a place like that before." Grey added.

"I already gave Erza and Velvet their tickets, I hope you guys have a good time." Loki smiled.

"Come on, chop-chop, no lollygagging. Now hurry or we'll leave you behind." Erza exclaimed.

The five of them turned around to see Erza with a blue and white flower patterned shirt, red shorts, and a red star tube around her waist, with Velvet standing beside her in a bikini top and a pair of shorts, while Erza was hauling her cart filled with beach stuff.

"So much stuff." Lucy and Grey said in unison.

"Alright I'm ready to go." Natsu cheered.

"Mom, can I go please?" Scythe asked turning to Mira.

"Well, I don't know. Will you bring me back a souvenir?" Mira asked with a smile.

"Of course I will."

"All right then, go and have fun, stop by home first to pack your bag." Mira smiled.

"I already packed it." Velvet smiled holding up Scythe's travel bag.

"Then get to it." Mira smiled.

~End Flashback~

"Man I never knew beach resorts could be so much fun." Lucy smiled, as she was lying beside Erza and Scythe in lounge chairs. "Though you're probably gonna have to stay in your room later on when the rest of us go to the casino area."

"It's fine, I'll just go to the amusement park area instead." Scythe smiled before he frowned as he smelt something funny.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked as he stood up from his lounge chair.

"I smell smoke." Scythe exclaimed. "And it's not coming from an overcooking barbeque."

Scythe turned and looked around the beach, looking over the area behind the waters, and found the source of the smoke. There was a yacht out in the distance, burning with fire.

In a flash of black lightning, Scythe went zipping along the beach and jumped over the crowd that had gathered as they all had caught sight of the yacht. He dove into the water, using his Water Godslayer Magic to swim to the boat, gaining gills, and webbed hands and feet. When he was right beside the boat, he went to the bottom of the water before he sent himself spiraling to the top, creating a whirlpool of water that sprouted up past the ship, before splashing on the boat, dousing all the flames on the surface.

"Hello, anybody here?" Scythe shouted.

"We're here." A young girl's voice sounded from below the deck of the ship. She sounded as if she were in a lot of pain just to talk.

Scythe went to where the voice came from and devoured the flames that had been on the inside of the cabin of the boat, that hadn't gotten doused in the whirlpool.

"Hold on, I'm gonna get you out of here." Scythe called using Satan Soul to remove several large pieces of debri from the area.

The structure above him was creaking, signaling he did not have a lot of time to get whoever was in here, out. He acted quickly, before reaching where the voice came from, devouring the last of the flames that were in his sights, before destroying a wooden beam that was blocking his path.

"Over… here…" She said her arm reaching over a beam that hid her from him.

"I'm here." Scythe exclaimed.

He removed that piece of the ship to find the young girl was about a year younger than him, with long blue hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a golden one piece swimsuit, with a white cat in a dress, and bow on her tail in her arms. She looked as if she were in pain as she looked up at him.

"Please, help… her."

"I'm going to help you both." Scythe exclaimed taking her in his arms bridal style, while she still held her cat friend.

"No, I'll only slow you down." The girl exclaimed.

"I'm not leaving anyone behind." Scythe exclaimed. "Where are the others?"

"We're the only ones left. Everyone else jumped ship, I would have, but I needed to find Carla first." She said holding the cat closer to her.

"Don't worry." Scythe stated as he made his way to the ship.

As he made it up, he heard what sounded like a high whistle sound before realizing that some of the flames down below must have gotten to the yacht's fuel tank, and what he was hearing was a leak from it.

"Hold on." Scythe exclaimed running to the edge of the ship.

Scythe jumped from the ship's side, just as the flames reached the leak, and caused the whole ship to explode. Holding tight to the girl, Scythe braced for impact on the water, before he began using his Water Godslayer Magic again.

Heading in a random direction, Scythe shot out of the water, and landed on his back, skidding to a halt as he still held the girl and her cat in his arms. He sat up and looked around to see he was on an uninhabited part of the beach. The resort was to his left, but was quite a distance away.

"Just hold on, I'm going to get you both back to your room." Scythe exclaimed carefully standing up as he still held them.

"Thank you." The girl said.

Scythe couldn't help but blush as she gave him a smile, before he began using his Sky Godslayer magic on her, healing any of the burns or scrapes on her at a slow pace.

"So what's your name?" Scythe asked as he was now walking on the stone pathway.

"Wendy Marvell." The girl smiled. "What's yours?"

"Scythe Strauss." He smiled. "What were you doing on that boat?"

"I may not look it, but I'm a sorceress from the Cait Shelter Guild, I was hired to be a bodyguard for a tycoon, turns out he had lured me into a trap. He traffics little girls on the black market. I was his next target." Wendy explained.

"What type of magic do you use?" Scythe questioned.

"I'm a Dragonslayer, I use Sky Magic." Wendy stated, feeling her strength slowly returning. "What about you, what are you doing here?"

"I'm a sorcerer from Fairy Tail, I'm on vacation with a few friends of mine. I'm a Godslayer, as well as a Takeover sorcerer." Scythe explained. "I use Satan Soul just like my mom."

"You're from Fairy Tail?" Wendy asked.

"Yep, my mom is a barmaid there. She's also in every centerfold of every Sorcerer Weekly magazine out there. I was even featured in this week's issue for the 'Family Moments' section, wound up being in the centerfold with my mom." Scythe smiled, remembering the photoshoot he had to do with Mira before the guild started accepting job requests again.

"Y-Y-You're Scythe, the God of War, from Fairy Tail." Wendy exclaimed jumping out of his arms and looking at him, Carla still in her arms.

' _I really wish I had been given a different name than that.'_ Scythe sweat-dropped. "Easy there, you're still injured, and you've probably got some smoke in your lungs still." Scythe exclaimed, catching Wendy as she began to fall.

"Thanks. I can't believe I'm in the presence of one of Fairy Tail's Bachelor's." Wendy stated as she used Scythe for support as they were still walking.

"Do you have a room at the resort?" Scythe asked.

"Yeah, it was paid for by the guy who tried to kidnap me." Wendy stated.

"How did that fire start?" Scythe asked.

"I was supposed to go there alone, while Carla was supposed to stay in our room, but she decided to follow me, and caused a distraction, allowing me to free all the other children he had below deck." Wendy explained. "Though to keep my mouth shut, he set the boat on fire, and trapped Carla in one of the cages."

"What does this guy look like?" Scythe asked, feeling his blood boil.

"He's long gone by now, so you won't be able to track him." Wendy said, as if reading his mind on what he was planning to do.

"Well, your injuries are healed, there are no noticeable scars, take slow deep breaths to clear out your lungs, and I'll take you to your room." Scythe explained as they neared the hotel.

"Thanks." Wendy smiled as she began using her magic on Carla.

"You should take it easy for a bit. You should be good by later tonight." Scythe smiled.

"I'll try. Thank you." Wendy smiled after they reached the elevator.

It didn't take long for Scythe to lead Wendy to her room, she smiled and bowed to him in gratitude, before entering her room, and leaving Scythe to himself in the hall.

Feeling a sense of accomplishment, Scythe decided to head back to the beach to let the others know he was all right. Upon reaching the lobby, Scythe was barraged by the media, as well as his family from Fairy Tail that had been a part of this trip. One of which, Erza began looking over him for any injuries, finding a few scrapes and bruises, and something very shocking on his back.

"Young man, young man. Tell me, what compelled you to go to that burning ship?" One of the reporters asked as Erza went to the others talking in secrecy.

"Were you the one who started that fire?" Another reporter questioned.

"Did you have any loved ones on that ship?" A third asked.

"Are you the young man from Fairy Tail, who's not even S-Class, but still took Jose Phantom Lord's Ex-Master, head on even after you took a full Jupiter Cannon blast?"

"It's a hero's duty to help those in need, that's why I went to that burning vessel. No I was not the one who started the fire. No I didn't have anyone that I loved on that ship. How the hell did you get that kind of information if the council kept most of the war under wraps?" Scythe questioned, answering all the questions in the order they were asked.

"What do you gain from being the hero of anyone who was on that yacht?" A final reporter questioned.

"It doesn't matter, what I get out of being the hero. It's not about getting the most reward, the biggest praise, or the most experience in a fight. What matters is doing what's right, and correcting what's wrong." Scythe explained. "If they stand behind you, give them protection; if they stand beside you, give them respect; if they stand against you. Show. No. Mercy."

"Pardon me, coming through, excuse me." A man wearing a white suit, with a red tie, gold cufflinks, gold tipped winged shoes, topped off with a top hat, and a diamond headed cane. "Young man, my name is Stanly Spamly, the owner of that yacht, there was a young girl on there, from a guild called Cait Shelter."

Scythe's eye twitched hearing that, trying his damned hardest to hold down his anger.

"Is that so?" Scythe asked trying to keep his cool.

It was obvious to the others though that something was agitating him, and it was clear they understood his anger was directed towards Spamly.

"I was able to escape with my life, but I fear the worst has happened to that poor girl. Did you save her?" Spamly questioned. "I had hired her from the Cait Shelter guild to be a guard for a soiree I was having. She was buried under some debri, I had tried to save her, but she told me to go. Did you save her?"

"Yes, I did. You know, she told me quite a different story than what you're telling me right now." Scythe exclaimed. "But they add up to the same conclusion."

"I thank you young man." Spamly said holding out his hand.

Scythe begrudgingly took the man's hand, and clenched it tightly, unnaturally tightly.

Spamly tried to hide the pain as Scythe brought him in to whisper something to him.

"If you try to kill her again, I will torture you until you beg me for death." Scythe whispered. "Turn yourself in, and we won't have a problem, and if you try to run, I will hunt you down, and I will keep my promise."

Spamly paled at this, sensing a godly energy emitting from the boy, before Scythe released his hand, the sudden change in pressure causing a bit more pain, and sending him to his knees, leaving his cane in Scythe's hands.

"Keep up the act until you go to the police station." Scythe whispered as Spamly returned to his feet.

"A-as a token of my gratitude, you may keep my most prized possession, my cane." Spamly said handing him the cane.

"I appreciate it Mr. Spamly." Scythe smiled before the man clad in white left.

Scythe directed his attention to Natsu and with one look, the fire dragon understood he had to follow Spamly until he reached the police station, having used his enhanced hearing to listen in on what Scythe was whispering to Spamly.

With Natsu following him, Scythe went to meet up with the rest of his friends as the media group dispersed to either different stories, or to write out the one on Scythe they just acquired.

"So, mind telling us what that was all about?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, he seemed kind of freaked." Grey added.

"You didn't extort him for his money did you?" Lucy questioned.

"Nope. The creep was a child trafficker, and the girl he was talking about was going to be his latest victim, but things went south, and he had to hide his tracks, so he tried to kill her in that boat fire. I told him if he tried again, he wouldn't like it, and that if he ran I would hunt him down, finishing with him continuing the act until he went to the police to turn himself in." Scythe explained swinging the cane around, the color of it changing from white to black, while the diamond remained the same. "Huh, look at that, its paint that changes color based on who owns it."

"You did a good thing Scythe." Erza smiled. "Though your grip looked a little stronger than it should have been, even with your Godslayer magic."

"I know what you mean, I was holding my strength back as much as I could when shaking his hand." Scythe chuckled.

"You know, now that you mention it, he does look a little more toned and lean, while his muscles look a little larger." Grey exclaimed looking Scythe over.

"It could be that the Celestial Spirit King's magic has enhanced your natural abilities like strength, speed, and reflexes." Lucy theorized.

"That does sound like a good theory, it's the only one we've got, so it'll have to do." Grey stated.

"Not only that, but check this out." Scythe smiled as the cane flashed white and disappeared. "Pretty neat huh, I found out about this little trick this morning."

"Reequip magic."

"Not exactly, while it was like that in view, I think it was something else." Velvet exclaimed. "Could you summon the Celestial Spirit King?"

"Only if you want me to destroy the resort, and kill everyone in it." Scythe exclaimed.

"Never mind then." Velvet chuckled nervously.

"I have a better idea." Lucy smiled pulling out a silver key. "Open, Gate of the Southern Cross, Crux."

From out of nowhere, Lucy summoned the spirit who had helped her figure out Loki's true identity. A large cross like person with nose hairs in the same shape, wearing a mid-evil poet's outfit.

"What can I help you with Miss Lucy?" Crux asked.

"Could you tell us why Scythe is able to do something similar to reequip magic?" Lucy asked Crux turned his head to the left, snoring with a snot bubble.

"I think he fell asleep." Grey exclaimed.

"Nope, he's searching for info." Lucy chuckled.

"I've got something." Crux exclaimed. "The young master is able to perform a magic similar to reequip magic, because he is a Celestial Knight. He has access to the Celestial Knight's armory from all who were knighted by the Celestial King before him. He can access a multitude of the weaponry there, even enter the armory himself, if someone were to hold some sort of anchor that attaches him to the physical world, that is."

"I see." Erza nodded in understanding. "But for simplicity's sake, we'll just call it reequip magic since it acts in pretty much the same way."

"Agreed." Lucy, Grey, and Scythe said in unison.

"Thanks Crux." Lucy smiled, Crux's head tilted to the right as he was snoring again.

"I think he's digging up more information." Erza stated.

"No, he's really asleep this time." Lucy smirked.

"What? But isn't this how he looked for information earlier?" Grey asked.

"That's if his head is tilted to his left, if his head is tilted to his right he's actually asleep." Lucy stated.

"Well, I'm going to go upstairs and get a shower." Scythe smiled noticing it was getting kind of late. "I want to go to the theme park, not smelling like a bonfire."

"Hold up Scythe." Erza exclaimed. "Before you step into the shower, you might wanna take a look at your back."

"My back?" Scythe asked.

"Trust us, you're gonna want to see it." Lucy sighed.

"Alright." Scythe said before reentering the elevator, going to the floor his room was on, which was surprisingly on the same floor as Wendy's. _'I knew this seemed familiar. My room's right across the hall from hers.'_

Entering his room, Scythe grabbed a fresh pair of clothes, and entered the bathroom, before turning his back to the mirror to look at it, like Erza suggested. When Scythe saw it, he dropped his clothes on the ground, finding it free of any sort of blemishes, his entire body, was clean of any scars he had obtained during his time as a slave. The only scars remaining were those he obtained from the damage he took from the Lotus Barrier blocking the Jupiter Cannon's blast.

"M-my back, it-it's clear." Scythe smiled, feeling as if he had a great weight lifted from his shoulders. "Thank you your highness." He said as a single tear of happiness fell.

Scythe cried happily for a few minutes before entering the shower, cleaning himself off and preparing for the theme park.

Once he was clean, he used his Fire Godslayer magic to dry himself off, before getting dressed, and combing his hair back with a heated hand. Scythe was dressed in his usual gear, minus the falchions, with added shoulder pads and thin, but strong under armor, unaware of someone standing in the corner.

"My you certainly have grown my boy."

Scythe froze in his tracks, turning his head over to see someone he had wished to never see or hear from again. The man was tall with white hair and a white beard, sporting a purple long sleeved shirt, and white pants, trying to blend in with the tourist crowd, and an eyepatch over his right eye.

"What are you doing here Hades?" Scythe questioned equipping himself with his falchions.

"There's no need for violence. I'm just here to bring you back to Grimoire Heart." Hades exclaimed stroking his beard.

"I'm never coming back with you. I'm a member of Fairy Tail, all the scars of my past, all the reminders of the pain you and the Seven Kin, put me through, are gone, I was granted closure by the Celestial Spirit King, so you can take your ass out of here, and you can leave." Scythe growled as the scars on his arm began to glow.

"I'm afraid I can't just leave you here in the hands of these incompetent fools, Fairy Tail can't control your power, and they can't handle it. They can't even teach you how to use it. Come with me or Fairy Tail will suffer the consequences." Hades exclaimed.

That was the wrong thing to say, as Hades then found himself propped up against the wall, his feel off the floor, as Scythe held him by the throat.

"If you try to declare war on Fairy Tail, you will regret it. Come Hell or High Water, I will hunt you down, and I will use every ounce of magic gifted to me by the Celestial Spirit King, to destroy you, and Grimoire Heart. Fairy Tail is the strongest there is, you should know that, Second Master Precht." Scythe growled.

"H-how do you know about who I am?" Hades questioned.

"Master Makarov showed me a photo album of his glory days, including the photo of the day you named him Third Master, and left the guild. I recognized you the instant I saw your picture." Scythe growled. "Leave Fairy Tail alone, or I will destroy you."

"I see you're threat S-c507, but do you see mine?" Hades questioned.

Releasing his hold on Hades neck, the old man dropped to the ground, coughing up a fit, as he glared at Scythe.

"Leave and I may be persuaded to not hunt you down for what your fire crazed animal did to my parents." Scythe explained turning to leave.

"Do your friends know the truth about you?" Hades called out. "Do you even know the truth about who you really are?"

"What are you talking about?" Scythe questioned turning to glare at him.

"No normal human should have been able to accept all the Godslayer Lacrima you took and survive." Hades began. "Those parents of yours, weren't your real parents."

"I know that. I'm the bastard son of a deadbeat dad, and a mother who didn't even love me." Scythe exclaimed turning his head to face the door once more. "But they took me in, and loved me like their own."

"No. Your mother did love you, but she couldn't handle to responsibility of having a child at such a young age, especially since she gave birth, to the son of Acnologia." Hades said with a confident smile.

Scythe's eyes widened in shock, as he raised his head, turning to Hades only for the old man to be gone in the wind.

Scythe spent what felt like hours standing in the middle of his room, before he snapped himself out of it, wanting to keep himself distracted with fun at the theme park.

Upon leaving the room, he opened the door to find Wendy leaving her room, wearing a red sleeveless shirt that acted like a dress, with a pair of sandals, and her hair down.

"Oh, hello again Scythe." Wendy smiled. "Where are you off to?"

"Theme park, I'm too young to be in the casino, so I'm spending my night there." Scythe smiled. "What about you, where you heading?"

"Theme park, I convinced Carla to stay in bed and rest up, that I'll be fine on my own." Wendy smiled as they walked down the hall together. "Though to be honest, they're not really all that fun when you have no one to go with."

"Well, who says who you have to go alone?" Scythe asked. "Would you like to go with me?"

"R-really?" Wendy asked. "L-like a date?"

"N-no I just thought maybe, it'd be… it'd be fun to go together." Scythe exclaimed realizing what Wendy was thinking.

"W-well sure, I'd love to go with you." Wendy smiled looping her arm through his, causing Scythe to blush.

' _She's still thinking this is a date.'_ Scythe mentally groaned. _'Oh, if mom finds out she's going to kill me.'_

~Back at the newly rebuilt Fairy Tail Guildhall~

"Hey Mira, can I get another Strawberry Sunshine over here?" Levy asked waving her arm in the air.

"Coming right…" Mira began before she stopped, the drink mixer in her hands falling to the ground.

"Hmm, what's wrong Mira?" Makarov asked noticing the concerned look on the barmaids face.

"My mother sense are tingling." Mira stated. "Someone's taking my baby out on a date."

"Oh boy." Makarov said going bug-eyed. "At least no one broke the #1Rule."

' _They grow up so fast.'_ Makarov said with a happy smile on his face.

~Back with Scythe and Wendy~

 _(Que Music… Can you feel the love tonight: Lion King)_

"So, what do you want to do first?" Wendy smiled as she and Scythe walked through the lobby, where a certain blue haired water sorceress was peeking from behind a corner.

"Oh my, it's Scythe, and he's got a girl with him. My little Scythe is growing up." Juvia smiled happily with stars in her eyes, and a blush to her cheeks, and tears of joy in her eyes.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we head to the ferries wheel first. I hear it's got quite the view." Scythe smiled.

"Alright." Wendy smiled as they exited the hotel through the theme park entrance.

Scythe looked around the theme park and saw the ferries wheel was closed for repairs.

"Aw, too bad. Let's go try something else." Wendy smiled.

Scythe directed Wendy's attention to a different carnival ride, a small rollercoaster with a loop.

The duo began to enjoy themselves as they went on different rides, trying different games and tricks that were needed.

Scythe was concerned about there being a knife throwing game, but still won Wendy a giant plushy white tiger with a red ribbon around its neck. The night was starting to get late as the duo began making their way around one more time, spotting a high-striker game, with the man running the stand being jack-ripped.

"Hey, how much to give this a try?" Scythe asked the guy in charge.

"Two jewels. Two tries." The muscle man said. "The reward for ringing the gong is a couple backstage passes to the next concert."

"Oh I love , they're so amazing." Wendy smiled.

"Alright. Two jewels, give it a try Wendy." Scythe smiled.

"Oh, one more thing. No magic, it's considered cheating." The man said as a family of three came by to see what was going on.

"Oh that's not fair." The orange haired woman exclaimed. "Give the girl a chance to use her magic."

"Nora, it's the rules. C'mon, just watch." Her husband exclaimed calmly.

"Ren look at her, she's skin and bones." Nora exclaimed.

"Mom, just stop." The pink haired girl exclaimed.

"Chelia?" Scythe asked seeing the familiar pink haired eight year old. "Ren, Nora?"

"Oh hey, it's Scythe." Nora smiled as Chelia hugged him. "Fancy seeing you here, are you on a date?"

"No, we're just hanging out, since we didn't want to be alone at the theme park." Scythe smiled. "Wendy, you ready to give it a try?"

"I would if I could just lift the hammer." Wendy groaned trying to pick it up.

"It can't be that heavy." Nora exclaimed grabbing the hilt, having trouble with picking it up. "Yep, it's heavier than my war hammer."

"Hmm." Scythe contemplated. "Let me give it a try."

Wendy and Nora stepped back as Scythe took the hilt of the hammer, effortlessly picking it up with one hand.

 _(End Song…)_

"W-what?" Nora questioned, as the family of three, plus Wendy and the man who ran the game, had slacked jaws at the feat.

Scythe examined the hammer's head and sighed.

"You're scamming people, the head of the hammer is made of five hundred pounds of led. The only reason it's this small is because of compression magic." Scythe stated glaring at the game instructor.

"W-well I gotta make a living somehow." The man said sheepishly.

"If you wanna make a living, join a guild and use this hammer as your weapon." Scythe groaned slamming the hammer on the high-striker, sending the puck to the gong, and through it, breaking it, before it was imbedded into the ceiling. "Otherwise someone will call the police for illegal use of magic."

"H-here's your reward, and your money back." The man said, handing him the back stage passes to and the two jewels he paid.

"Scythe, that was amazing." Nora smiled. "Your mother must be so proud of you."

"You do look a little bigger than when we last saw you. Did you go on a protein diet with some intense workout regimen?" Ren questioned.

"No, actually, it's a bit of a story. One I'll tell you another time. Stop by the guild some time, and we can hang out." Scythe smiled.

"Will do." Nora smiled.

Suddenly, their smiles left as they all flinched on instinct, with Nora bringing Chelia into her arms, as a gunshot rang out.

"What the heck was that?" Nora asked.

"Sounded like it came from the casino area." Scythe exclaimed. "That's where the others are at."

Within a flash of black lightning, Scythe disappeared, leaving Wendy with her pass to the concert, while running to the casino of the resort, slipping through security just as it got dark.

"What the hell?" Scythe questioned as his eyes adjusted to the dark, just as the lights came back on, temporarily blinding him. "That wasn't a power outage; that was someone's magic."

Running along the casino, Scythe found four people, one of them holding an unconscious Erza over his shoulder, and the another one holding Happy in her arms, with Lucy tied up in orange ropes. Without warning, Scythe zipped past them, retrieving his friends from their clutches, and skidding to a halt, with black electricity sparking around him.

"Scythe." Lucy shouted in joy.

"Just what the hell, do you think you're doing with my friends?" Scythe questioned putting them down softly.

"Our business with Erza is none of your concern brat." The tan skinned blonde stated glaring at him.

"It is when it involves abducting her." Scythe growled turning his head to who had spoken.

"Jellal wants her, and will have her." The kitty eared girl exclaimed.

"Jellal?" Scythe questioned. "I'm going to take a guess on who the four of you are."

"We don't have time for this." The blockhead stated.

"You must be Wally." He said pointing to the blockhead. "That must mean you're Sho." He stated pointing to the blonde tanned man. "You're Millianna." He exclaimed pointing to the kitty eared girl. "Which makes you Simon." Scythe glared as the muscular man with the eyepatch and iron jaw.

"Very perceptive boy. You must be friends with Erza if you were able to guess on who we are." Simon said, sounding impressed.

"My past and Erza's are the same. We were both kidnapped and forced into slavery. She told me about the four of you, about how you were the only family she knew." Scythe growled, taking on a feral stance. "She escaped to save her friends, from dying at the hands of Jellal because of his threat, while I was a guanine pig and disposed of when I was thought to be dead."

"What nonsense." Sho exclaimed pulling out a blank playing card, and throwing it at Scythe.

He dodged the card, and went running for Sho. Only to be tied up by orange ropes.

"Bad Kitty Restraints." Millianna shouted as she restrained Scythe's arms and legs.

Sho threw another blank card at Scythe, before it enveloped him, trapping him in the card.

"There, now grab Erza and let's get going." Sho sighed picking up the card with Scythe inside, and putting it in his pocket. "Jellal will want to see him."

"Let my Daughter's friend go."

Sho turned around to see an angry orange haired woman wielding a metallic hammer, with a black haired man with pink bangs, running beside her holding dual machine guns with blades.

Ren jumped into the air, landing on Nora's hammer, before she threw it, and sent the ninja man flying at the four of them.

"Poison Lotus." Ren shouted spinning around with black mist forming an impromptus drill head.

The four of them evaded the attack, with Simon grabbing Erza, and Millianna grabbing Happy, before he used his darkness magic to envelope the six of them, seven if you count Scythe in the card, and they disappeared.

"Damn it, they got away." Nora growled.

"Are you all right?" Ren asked cutting Lucy's bindings.

"I'm fine, but they just took Erza, Happy, and Scythe. Mirajane is going to be pissed." Lucy stated as she got up and rubbed her wrists.

"You're a friend of his?" Nora asked putting her folded up hammer on her back.

"We're from the same guild." Lucy explained.

"Do you have any idea why they might want him?" Ren asked.

"I don't know. But he's known to face off against one of the Ten Wizard Saints and come out standing. That was proven when he fought Jose." Lucy sighed getting up before her eyes widened in fear. "Oh no, Natsu." Lucy shouted running off in a direction, with Ren and Nora close behind. On their way, they spotted Grey, lying against a drink stand. "Grey. Oh, he's ice cold." Lucy said putting a hand on her friend's shoulder, only for him to turn into ice and shatter.

"Oh no what have you done?" Nora screamed.

"Don't worry Grey, I can put you back together." Lucy shouted as she began putting the pieces back.

The statue came out like Grey was on the prowl like a perverted man.

"There's no need to panic." A familiar woman's voice exclaimed.

Over to the side, Juvia formed and made her presence known.

"I remember you. You're with the Element4." Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucy wait." Grey's voice echoed before Juvia revealed him from inside her water body, causing both Lucy and Nora to gasp.

"She's not our enemy anymore." Grey exclaimed.

"Yes, that's right." Juvia stated. "I pulled my precious Grey inside of me."

"In public, seriously?" Nora joked. "You should be more careful where you two end up doing it."

"Nora, this is not the time for perverted jokes." Ren groaned.

"Is it just me or does that seem really weird?" Lucy asked.

"Are you jealous he was inside of me, and not you?" Juvia asked, having a look of victory on her face.

"Uh, not really, no." Lucy stated.

"This dude cast a darkness spell, so I created an ice decoy, to distract him until I could figure out my plan of attack." Grey explained as he began to remove his shirt and tie.

"I wanted to keep the real Grey safe from harm, so I pulled him inside of my Water Lock, until I was sure the danger had passed." Juvia explained.

"Yeah, and I couldn't do anything from in there." Grey sighed. "Thanks to you the creep got away." Grey stated, causing Juvia to gasp in shame. "Now what, do you know where everyone else is?"

"No I don't. It's bad. They took, Erza, Happy, and Scythe. What's worse is we sent Velvet home because she got food poisoning at dinner so we can't use her to help find Scythe." Lucy exclaimed.

"Why is he taking off his shirt?" Nora asked Ren.

"He's an Ice Maker Sorcerer. It's probably just a habit from his training in the cold." Ren exclaimed.

Not a second later, a large scream of anger echoed around the casino while the temperature rose as well.

"Is that…?" Grey and Lucy asked in unison.

"The nerve of that guy." Natsu coughed.

"Natsu." Grey and Lucy shouted as the five of them came running to him.

"Huh?"

"What happened to you?" Grey asked.

"Hey, what kind of jerk shoots people in the mouth? Huh? I mean, someone could get really hurt." Natsu exclaimed.

"Uh I think that'd kill anyone who isn't a weirdo like you." Lucy exclaimed.

"I would have to agree." Juvia, Nora, and Ren said in unison.

"I'll show that blockhead!" Natsu shouted. "He's not getting away with this."

"Follow him." Grey shouted.

"Wait. Uh… does he even know where he's going?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu has a nose for prey that'd put an animals to shame." Grey smiled.

"As much as we'd like to join you, we have to go. We have to see if our little girl is going okay." Ren exclaimed.

"I really hope you find Scythe though." Nora exclaimed as she ran off with Ren.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU BLOCKHEAD." Natsu's voice echoed after a large boom resonated throughout the area.

"Did he just break down the door?" Juvia asked.

"He did. That's typical Natsu." Lucy sighed.

~Meanwhile on the boat to the Tower of Heaven~

Erza began to wake up to see an old childhood friend standing before her, dressed in a completely different attire to what he had worn when he kidnapped her.

"This place, where are we?" Erza asked.

"Inside the hold of a ship at sea." Sho exclaimed.

"A ship?"

"That's right." Sho stated. "And our course is set for the Tower of Heaven."

"You dumbass, let me out of here and I'll show you the real entrance to heaven." Scythe shouted form the card in Sho's pocket.

"Scythe?" Erza asked.

"Your little friend is quite the troublesome one. I've already had to put him in a triple layered card prison since he broke out of the one I had put him in before we left." Sho explained pulling the prison card from his pocket.

"I see." Erza exclaimed in defeat. "I should have known where we were heading to. Would you please untie me, I won't cause any trouble."

"I'm afraid I can't. You've proven yourself untrustworthy."

"She's untrustworthy? You're working for a damned murderer." Scythe shouted pounding on the cover of his prison. "That mad man's just using you for his own gain. I should know, I was present at every meeting he had with Grimoire Heart, serving them pigs in blankets."

"That's enough out of you." Sho shouted. "I've had enough of your lies."

Erza slightly struggled against the ropes hoping to free herself, before she felt Sho grab her face and force her mouth open, as he held the card, folded in half, lengthwise.

"Let's see how he likes being in the dark." Sho exclaimed shoving the card down Erza's throat.

Erza struggled to get Sho to stop, but it was futile as she inadvertently swallowed the card imprisoning her friend.

"S-Sho, what have you done?" Erza gasped as she could finally catch her breath.

"He'll be fine. The acids in your stomach won't be enough to break through the prison." Sho explained as he stood up once more. "I'm sorry things had ended this way. But I had enough of his lies. He doesn't even know what he's talking about, all those blatant lies aren't true in the slightest."

"Please, let me get him out." Erza groaned as she struggled to free herself of the ropes.

"That won't help, Millianna's ropes conceal magic; you're struggling in vain." Sho explained. "You'll find you'll have no luck in breaking free from them. The efforts will just tire you out, and as I said, your friend will be fine so long as he doesn't break free of the card prison."

"Fine I won't resist. But please Sho, will you allow me to requip into my armor? The Tower… I'm afraid of going back there. I just wanna have it on so that I feel safe." Erza explained.

"But the outfit you have on now. Is lovely." Sho exclaimed before going to his knees and crawling over to hug her. "Honestly I didn't want it to happen like this."

"It's okay." Erza exclaimed.

"I missed you so much." Sho stated, tears streaming down his face. "It hurts me."

The ship continued its course, unaware that they had a certain come one clinging to the side listening through the wood to their conversation.

"Tell me, why, why'd you do it? Why'd you betray Jellal?" Sho shouted, anger clear on his face.

Erza remained silent, not wanting to anger him or reveal the truth out of fear it would break his mind. She still feared for Scythe since Sho had shoved his prison down her throat, but her mind kept returning to one man.

"Jellal."


	11. It's time to choose a side

Mama Mirajane-11

Era, the main hall of the Magic Council. Said wizards were holding an emergency meeting.

"Are you saying it still exists?" One of them asked. "But that's impossible."

"About a decade ago, construction began on the R-System. A structure designed by a cult of Black Magic users."

"But we had all seven of those towers destroyed. There shouldn't be any ruins left."

"Evidently there was an eighth tower we missed in the waters of Ka Elm."

"How did we miss it? Is the structure close to completion?" One of the members asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know. Our team mysteriously went missing after sending these images."

"Well it looks finished to me."

"But why would they revive the R-System after all this time?"

"The tower of Heaven. It's not the R-System, it's the Tower of Heaven. To be clear."

"It makes no difference what it's called. It utilizes forbidden magic. There would be chaos if word got out it even existed."

"We'll have to find a way to subdue them. I suggest we dispatch the military."

"That's not an option."

"What do you mean?"

"We'd be putting our soldiers in danger because we don't know who we're dealing with here."

"According to our latest intelligence, the black magic cult thought to be responsible for the R-System is no longer occupying the tower."

"They're not? Just who is then?"

"It's a group of wizards, apparently led by a man named Jellal." Everyone looked over to Siegran.

"Jellal?"

"But that's the name of your twin brother. Right Siegran?"

"Yes, unfortunately. That would be him."

~Meanwhile~

On a small boat sailing through the water, sat the four wizards of our two kidnapped hero and heroine. One of which was using his fire to sail them gracefully along with water.

"Wahoo, I love not being motion sick." Natsu cheered as he continued to use his fire to propel the boat along.

"Good thing Scythe's spell for preventing motion sickness is still active." Grey stated. "Natsu, we're almost there right? Slow us down."

"I'm worried about all those people that had been trapped in those cards you think they're okay?" Lucy stated as Natsu stopped using his flames, allowing the water current to push them along.

"Ren and Nora alerted the military, before we left, so I'm sure they're fine, and released from the cards." Grey stated.

"I hope so." Lucy sighed.

"Wait a minute, where the heck are we?" Grey asked.

"I don't know, we've been following Salamander's lead." Juvia stated.

"Natsu, are you sure we've been going in the right direction?" Lucy questioned.

Unfortunately the fire breather couldn't talk, as he was too busy hurling his cookies to give a proper response.

"Man, we're relying on you sense of smell. This is the absolute worst time for Scythe's spell to wear off." Grey complained.

"How dare you disappoint my love with your childish actions." Juvia glared.

"Geez, I can't believe how easily they were able to take us out and kidnap Erza, Happy and Scythe." Grey growled. "We're pathetic."

"Scythe wouldn't see it that way." Lucy sighed. "Scythe would just call it a successful surprise attack. He believes in all of us, but he doesn't believe in himself, all because of what happened to him. He blames himself for that."

"What exactly does he blame himself for?" Juvia questioned.

"The destruction and slaughter of his entire village." Lucy stated. "He had found an injured unconscious man, in the fields, but he was just a decoy, a red herring. He was one of Grimoire Heart's elite fighters, and led them right to Scythe's village."

"I can see how he blames himself then." Grey stated. "He allowed his sense of doing what's right, and caring for others, to take charge and help the man, even as a child, he probably wouldn't have been able to spot the trouble that man would bring."

"But it's not his fault he…"

"I'm not saying it's his fault." Grey stated, interrupting Juvia's argument. "All I'm saying is, he's blaming the wrong person. He did what was right, he followed his instincts, and he stayed true to who he is, even as a toddler, Scythe knew what the right thing to do was. The fault falls solely Grimoire Heart's."

"What the… I just got a weird feeling." Natsu said, recovering a bit.

Everyone looked up to where Natsu was looking and saw the birds flying through the air begin to fall to the ocean below, as if suddenly dying midflight.

"The birds." Lucy gasped in horror.

"What's happening to them?" Grey questioned.

The boat suddenly rocked as if bumping into something in the water. They all looked down to see ship parts and dead fish floating about in the water.

"Not the fish too." Grey gasped.

"I've never seen anything like it." Juvia exclaimed.

"That's wreckage from a Fiore Naval Ship." Grey stated, recognizing the flag hanging onto one of the floating pieces of driftwood.

"Okay I'm creeped out." Lucy stated.

"Hey, what's that?" Natsu asked, something in the distance catching his eye.

The others looked over, and saw what Natsu was looking at, with a creeping vibe coming from it. A large structure that reached into the sky twisted around like some sort of snake.

"It must be the Tower of Heaven." Lucy exclaimed, remembering how the people who took their friends were talking about it.

"I'll protect us." Juvia said as a bubble of water began to form around them.

"Whoa." Natsu exclaimed.

"My water dome will keep us from being seen." Juvia explained.

"Nice work Juvia." Lucy smiled.

~At the Docks of the Tower~

"The Tower of Heaven, it's been completed?" Erza gasped.

"I don't know why you're so surprised. We've been working on it since you left almost ten years ago." Sho exclaimed.

"Has it been that long?" Erza questioned. "It's amazing how much you've all changed." She stated, feeling Scythe's card prison moving around in her stomach as he continued to try and pound away at its barriers.

~Back in the boat~

"I can't take it." Natsu moaned.

"Chill out we're almost there." Lucy stated.

"That's it, next time we go somewhere, we're knocking him out first." Grey stated.

~Inside the tower's prison~

 _(Que Song… Believer: Imagine Dragons)_

"The ceremony will take place later tonight. You'll be staying here until then." Sho explained.

' _Ceremony? They're going to activate the R-System?'_ Erza mentally gasped before she felt something pop inside her stomach.

"I'm sorry, but this is the price of betrayal, and although you've hurt him, Jellal's given you a special honor. He's chosen you to be the sacrifice for the ceremony. Of course if you don't work, there's always your friend, nestled inside your stomach." Sho exclaimed. "I'm sad I won't ever get to see you again, but you're going to help us get to heaven. Oh, you're trembling. Are you afraid of being sacrificed? Or does this cell, bring back memories? Remember our escape attempt? You were the one who ended up being punished, even though I came up with the plan, but I was too scared to say anything. I'm sorry, it was my fault."

"That's in the past Sho. Right now I'm worried none of you realize how dangerous it is to resurrect someone using the R-System." Erza said, trying to keep what was pushing against the top of her stomach down until the moment was right.

"Wow. I didn't expect you to know what its purpose was. That's quite a surprise." Sho exclaimed.

"The 'Revive System.' In exchange for countless sacrifices, it brings a single person back from the dead. It is inhumane, forbidden, black magic." Erza stated.

"Sure it's forbidden, but whoever said magic had to be humane? I happen to believe magic wears away at ones humanity." Sho stated.

"That's a black magic philosophy. Are you one of them now?" Erza questioned.

"Are you seriously comparing us to those idiots? They thought this tower was only good for resurrection magic. We know better because we've been enlightened. Jellal told us that he can use the tower to get us into heaven." Sho exclaimed.

"To heaven?" Erza asked.

"You see, once we use the R-System to revive him, the world will be reborn, and we will become its rulers." Sho stated, turning his back to her, missing the large glowing bulge that was traveling up Erza's throat. "The cult members who kept us prisoner all those years. The loved ones of the sister who betrayed us. The citizens who live their entire lives blissfully ignorant. Those fools on the magic council. We're going to put fear and sorrow in the hearts of every last one of them. They'll be stripped of their freedom and denied any rights once we're in control. They'll have no choice but to bow down before us." Sho shouted as he began laughing manically.

"Really, that's Heaven? Because that sounds an awful lot like Slavery and Genocide to me."

Sho turned around just as a knee slammed him in the gut, before an armored elbow knocked him upside the chin, knocking the back of his head against the bars of the cell, knocking him out cold as he fell to the ground.

"Man he's annoying. How could you be friends with him?" Scythe asked breaking Erza's bindings.

"He's just mislead." Erza sighed rubbing her wrists.

"C'mon, let's get out of here, and find Jellal. Knowing you, you're gonna want a little payback for what he's done." Scythe chuckled retrieving his falchions from the Celestial Armory.

"Sorry about holding you down, I was trying to wait until the time was right." Erza exclaimed reequipping into her armor.

 _(End Song…)_

"It's fine. But word of the wise, eat something other than strawberry shortcake, you'll get diabetes from what I saw in that stomach of yours." Scythe cringed. "It was not pleasant."

"U-understood." Erza said, her bangs overshadowing her eyes before she looked at her fallen friend, an image of his younger self flashing over her eyes. "Sho… What could've possibly caused you to change so drastically? Jellal, what has he done to them?"

~Elsewhere~

"Ugh!" Happy gasped as he woke up. "I'm totally surrounded by kitty cats. Whoa where am I? Creepy."

"Meow." Millianna smiled, her eyes seeming bigger than before.

"A creepy cat girl." Happy shouted jumping in surprise.

"So how are you feeling?" Millianna asked, motioning her hand like a paw.

"Well, I've been better." Happy stated.

"Wow! I've got a talking kitty." Millianna cheered hugging him instantly.

"I'm not one of your dolls, you're going to hug me to death." Happy shouted.

"Milli, doll. Better let go before you knock off that cat." Wally exclaimed.

"Meow."

"It's you." Happy shouted.

"Sure a talking cat is dandy. Know what's dandier? A cat that can talk." Wally said making an awful pun.

"But that's the same thing." Happy shouted as Millianna swiped her hands in excitement.

~Huntsmen and Huntress MMA Academy~

Yang was in the middle of punching her scale machine, happy to be able to do her own workouts and get paid for it again, until a chill ran down her spine.

"Sis, what's wrong?" Ruby asked, as she saw the chill, walking by with a box of decorations.

"My pun senses are tingling." Yang stated. "Someone made a good pun and I didn't write it down."

' _That's one less bad pun for her to plagiarize.'_ Ruby mentally smiled as she sighed in relief.

~Back at Millianna's room~

"How'd I end up in this place, and what happened to Natsu?" Happy shouted.

"Don't get mouthy, or you'll end up six feet under just like your little pink friend." Wally stated pointing at Happy.

"There's no way this guy could have taken down Natsu." Happy stated as two guards came running up to the room.

"We got bad news." One of them said.

"Erza Scarlet, and her accomplice have escaped their cell." The other one said.

"They did. I don't know about her friend, but that's Erzie for you." Millianna smiled.

"Well, ain't no way the broad's busting out of this tower again. Same for her friend, they may be powerful, but it would take nothing short of a Wizard Saint to escape here." Wally stated.

"You two are in for it now." Happy smiled deviously.

"What's that kitty?" Millianna meowed.

"Scythe is one of the strongest Sorcerers in Fairy Tail. He's an Etherion Godslayer, has reequip magic similar to Erza's. Not only that, but he was knighted by the Celestial Spirit King, giving him immense strength and speed, not to mention he can stop a blast from a Jupiter Cannon, and he was able to do that long before he was Knighted by a celestial being." Happy smirked. "If you really think about it, he's five of the Ten Wizard Saints, in one." He chuckled, his scare tactic working a bit well, given the looks of fear on both Millianna's and Wally's faces.

~Meanwhile, back at the Tower's docks~

Three of our four heroes were at the steps, waiting for any news on Juvia's search in the ocean as they were scouting the steps above.

"They got a ton of lookouts." Grey stated.

"Let's charge 'em." Natsu smirked.

"Don't even think about it." Lucy growled. "Remember they have Erza, Happy, and Scythe. If we screw this up, we could be putting them in danger, as well as risking Mira's wrath on our heads."

"Man this is going to be tricky." Grey exclaimed.

"I found an underwater passageway into the tower." Juvia said remerging from the ocean.

"Seriously? Way to go." Grey praised.

"You hear that Lucy? I was just praised by Grey, not you." Juvia mocked.

"Yeah, yeah." Lucy sighed in annoyance.

"We can swim there in ten minutes." Juvia stated.

"We can hold our breath that long right?" Natsu questioned.

"Probably. Though Scythe told me he grows gills and webbed hands and feet, when he uses Water Godslayer Magic." Grey stated.

"Holding your breath for ten minutes is not humanly possible you dopes!" Lucy screamed.

"In that case, I suggest you wear these." Juvia said holding a giant bubble of water in her hand. "It's a water shell containing oxygen. This way you can breathe while underwater."

"Wow, you're awesome, and who are you again?" Natsu questioned causing Juvia to feel depressed.

A while later, the group of four began swimming through the ocean, entering a whole new world of underwater reefs, machinery, and skeletons. Eventually they made it to the entrance of the tower under the ocean's surface, climbing up one of the rocky walls where they proceeded to remove their breathing masks.

"So we're beneath the tower now huh?" Grey questioned.

"I wonder where they're keeping our friends." Natsu exclaimed.

"They may look silly, but they sure do work." Lucy chuckled admiring the skill of Juvia's magic with the water shells.

"I'm impressed you made it here because I purposely made your shell smaller so you'd have trouble breathing." Juvia said evil stars in her eyes.

"Gee thanks." Lucy stated in concern and sarcasm.

"Intruders." A man shouted riding on a monstrous beast spotting them.

"Uh, oh." Lucy gasped.

Dozens upon dozens of guards made their way out, cornering the four intruders instantly while trying to intimidate them.

"Identify yourselves." One of the guards shouted.

"Guess we don't have a choice, we're gonna have to fight them." Grey exclaimed.

"Yes." Juvia agreed.

"You losers want to know who we are?" Natsu asked as the magic energy began to flow around him. "We're the wizards who're going to pound your faces in." he shouted, using Fire-Dragon-Iron-Fist, to create a smoke screen using both water and dust from the small island they stood on.

"What the?" The guard on the creature questioned.

"We're from Fairy Tail." Natsu shouts, as the four of them jump up through the smoke, taking him by surprise.

"Ow so hot." The guards shout getting hit with Natsu's breath attack.

"Okay, Ice Make: Lance." Grey shouted sending the pointed ice projectiles at them.

"So cold." The guards shouted getting hit with the attacks.

Lucy landed on one of the platforms where the men began to swoon over her figure.

"Oh wow. She's fighting in her bikini." One of the guards awed.

"Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo." Lucy shouted summoning the pink haired spirit maid.

"Did you summon me, princess?" The maid asked.

"It's a maid." One of the guards shouted as they all went crazy over the sight of both gorgeous bombshells.

"She's way hotter than bikini girl." Another shouted.

"These pervs need to be punished." Lucy said pointing at them.

"As you wish." Virgo stated, her irises and pupils becoming outlined in red.

All the guards screamed as Virgo plowed her way through towards them, with a determined, and creepy smile on her face, enjoying she was given an order that involved punishments.

Meanwhile, Juvia was down on the ground level, standing in the middle of several guards as they one attack after another through her without yielding any results.

"It's like she's made of water." One of the guards stated.

"Careful men, blades won't affect her." Another shouted.

"But I bet our guns will." A third guard responded as they began to open fire, proving it to be futile.

"Whoa, what's with this chick?"

"Drip-drip-drop." Juvia stated before sending off her attack. "Water Slicer."

They all continued their barrage of attacks, their opponents standing no chance against them as they all broke through their defenses with determination in stride.

"That seems to have done the job." Juvia said as the last man fell.

"Good work team." Grey exclaimed.

"I hope we're not calling attention to… aw who am I kidding?" Lucy groaned knowing there was still some perverted gazes on her and Virgo, even when unconscious.

"I'm afraid so miss." Virgo confirmed.

"So where's the blockhead, buddy?" Natsu question the barely conscious man.

Without anyone saying a word, the stone face on the wall opened and created a ramp for them to climb up onto.

"What's that?" Natsu questioned.

"I think it's their way of saying, come on in. Be on your guard." Grey exclaimed as Natsu started climbing first.

~Twenty minutes later~

"Hey blockhead." Natsu shouted.

"Geez, would you keep it down?" Lucy scolded.

"I don't see the point in sneaking around anymore. Not after all that ruckus that went on downstairs." Grey exclaimed as the three of them were sitting at a large table eating.

"What the heck are you guys eating?" Lucy questioned.

"I suggest you join them before there's nothing left." Virgo exclaimed.

"No thanks." Lucy sweat dropped.

"The door that welcomed us in was controlled by a magic user." Juvia exclaimed.

"Then they are well aware of our presence." Virgo confirmed.

"Why would they let us in?" Lucy questioned.

"You think they're trying to provoke us?" Grey asked.

"I don't know." Lucy said in thought.

"Not to be rude, but your bikini leaves little to the imagination." Virgo stated.

"Should I change?" Lucy asked covering up her chest with her arms.

"Yes. I'll help you." Virgo said, in anticipation.

"Wait you mean, right here?" Lucy questioned as Virgo removed her top.

"Holy…" Grey stated the food in his mouth dropping to the ground, as his face reddened and his pupils widened to where his iris wasn't visible.

"Please stop looking at her Grey." Juvia begged.

"I brought this over for you from the celestial world." Virgo explained.

"So boys, what do you think? Do I look super cute in this outfit or what?" Lucy questioned doing a pose, wearing a big dress with a floral celestial design and a bandana.

"Oh yeah. You look great." Grey exclaimed.

"Don't compliment her." Juvia cried.

"He loves her." Virgo mocked.

"Don't you start doing that to." Lucy sighed in annoyance as the three of them went black and white like old cartoons.

"And just when were you hanging out with Happy, Birdo?" Natsu questioned.

~Millianna's Room~

Achoo… "I think I'm going to go crazy if I have to stay in this place much longer." Happy complained.

~Back with the gang~

"I wish you luck, princess." Virgo explained.

"Thanks for the help Virgo." Lucy smiled as her celestial spirit vanished in rays of light. "Oh, did you guys want me to ask her to bring you a dry change of clothes too?" Lucy questioned turning to the two men.

"Nah, this does the trick just fine." Grey said drying his pants to the heat of Natsu's flames.

"He's not a dryer you know." Lucy shouted.

"The intruders." A guard shouted as five of them came storming in.

"We found them." Another shouted.

Before the four of them could do anything, four rays of light sliced through the air, knocking the five guards to the ground as the duo sword wielders knocked them back.

"Erza, Scythe." Natsu and Grey shouted in unison.

"Thank goodness you're both okay." Lucy smiled.

"Wow, I knew Scythe was cool, but she is so cool as well." Juvia exclaimed.

Erza and Scythe turned to them, their expressions turning from one of determination to fight, to complete shock at seeing their friends there.

"It's you. What are you doing here inside the tower?" Erza questioned.

"Looking for the two of you." Lucy stated.

"We haven't met, Ms. Erza, my name is Juvia and…"

"Go home." Scythe stated interrupting Juvia. "This place is far too dangerous."

"You're not going to scare me into leaving. I ain't going anywhere till that blockhead gets a good taste of my fist. I'm gonna make him pay for shooting me in the mouth." Natsu argued.

"You have to go." Erza repeated.

"But why?" Lucy asked.

"Your friends kidnapped Happy. I can't leave here without him." Natsu exclaimed.

"They got him to? It must have been Millianna." Erza exclaimed.

"He'll be fine Natsu. From what Erza has told me about her childhood friends, Millianna is a cat lover, she wouldn't do anything to hurt him, and she would even fight her own friends to protect a cat she loves, especially a talking one like Happy." Scythe explained.

"Where can I find him?" Natsu questioned.

"I'm not sure." Erza answered.

"This means war." Natsu glared swiping his thumb against his nose.

"Who are you declaring war against?" Grey questioned.

"The jerks that kidnapped my little buddy." Natsu shouted running off with a trail of smoke in his wake.

"Wait. Natsu." Erza began.

"He'll be fine Erza, remember, he's stronger than he looks, especially when it comes to his friend's safety." Scythe exclaimed.

"What a moron." Grey sighed.

"Poor Natsu." Juvia exclaimed.

"Let's go and help him." Lucy shouted.

"No." Erza stated raising her blade, pointing it to the wall, while crossing with Scythe's, pointing to the ceiling.

"We promise we'll being them both back to the guild with us, but you three need to leave immediately." Scythe exclaimed as they lowered their blades.

"Don't be ridiculous. We can help you." Lucy complained.

"We don't need or want your help." Scythe stated.

"This is our problem, it doesn't involve you." Erza added.

"How can you say that? You saw Natsu. I'd say we're plenty involved." Grey stated.

"Erza, Scythe, what's up with this tower, and who is this Jellal guy?" Lucy questioned, her expression softening. "I can understand if you don't want to tell us. You said the creeps who kidnapped you used to be friends of yours, right Erza? Well, we're your friends now and we're here to help you, and no matter what happens, we're always going to have your back."

"Yeah, she's right." Grey exclaimed.

"Leave." Erza said, almost on the verge of begging.

"Come on." Lucy complained.

"Please just go, this is personal to the both of us." Scythe exclaimed.

"You're freaking me out 'cause this isn't like you at all." Grey exclaimed. "What happened to the woman who'd tell us to shut up, and come along whether we wanted to or not? Or the young man who'd force us to continue working on a job that required us to pay for property damage we caused because we couldn't afford to pay the jewel?"

"Grey please." Scythe began. "Talk some sense into him, please big-sis-Juvia."

"We wanna stay here and help you out." Grey continued. "Master taught us, that even the strongest warriors need a little backup every once in a while."

Erza slumped her shoulders, and Scythe sighed in defeat as he sent his swords back to their place in the Celestial Armory, before they turned around, revealing the saddened look of desperation on Erza's face.

Grey flinched and put his hand to his chest as he had never seen Erza like this, and Lucy gasped a bit in shock, with Juvia looking a bit confused and concerned at the same time.

"I'm sorry, but you can't help us now." Erza stated.

"The odds are stacked against us. Win or lose this battle, we're staring death in the face." Scythe added with a soft sigh. "I doubt even I can come out of this one unscathed."

"What do you mean by that?" Grey questioned.

"There's no point in fighting what's inevitable. I can't. But what I can do is share my story with you…" Erza stated. "While I'm still here."

Lucy, Grey, and Juvia looked at the duo with anticipation etched into their expressions.

"This building is the Tower of Heaven. It's also called the R-System. Over a decade ago, a cult dedicated to black magic began its construction. It would be used to cast a forbidden spell that brings the dead back to life. The spell required multiple human sacrifices. So the cult abducted citizens of the surrounding areas, and forced them to build the tower as their slaves. The only reason I know this, is because I was once one of those people, forced to build this monstrosity of a tower." Erza explained receiving a gasp from the three teammates. "Anyone who dared to resist the cult or tried to escape the tower, would mysteriously disappear. We never had any peace of mind. We lived in constant fear. But we bonded and made friends, we could trust despite that, even though we knew we couldn't be together long. One of my friends in the tower was a boy named Jellal."

"My past and Erza's were the same, but it turns out they were connected from the beginning." Scythe sighed as he began to tell his part. "The reason why this is personal to me, is because Jellal, was the one who put a target on my village for Grimoire Heart to attack."

"While we were attempting to find where Jellal is through the guards, one of them slipped and mentioned Scythe's village being on the list of villages targeted for more workers and sacrifices." Erza explained before she continued explaining her part. "I was in punishment for something I was guiltless of. After I returned everything changed. So we took a stand for our freedom. We hoped to save our dear friend Jellal, losing Grandpa Rob in the process. But when I freed Jellal, he was corrupted by the spirit of Zeref. He told me I could leave, and threatened to kill all our friends, if I ever returned on my own accord. But now he's gone too far. He's corrupted our friends. Don't you see? We have to fight Jellal, we have no choice; we have to do it."

"I don't know, maybe it's just me, but for some reason the name Zeref sounds familiar." Grey exclaimed.

"I'm sure, he was a legendary black wizard." Erza stated.

"Wait a minute, I remember someone saying the monster that came out of the Lullaby flute we destroyed in Clover, was one of Zeref's demons." Lucy exclaimed.

"The demons are known as the books of Zeref. According to what I've heard Hades talk about, they all come Zeref's magic lab, which is known as the Library of Zeref because all the demons he has asleep, are in book form." Scythe explained. "Hades plans on finding that lab, bringing Zeref back, and concurring the world with him, in 'purification plans'." Scythe explained.

"I never mentioned it, in case it opened up some old wounds. But I suspect Deliora was a book from the Library of Zeref as well." Erza explained causing Grey to gasp in shock.

"If this sorcerer is as evil as you say, then why would Jellal want to resurrect him?" Juvia questioned.

"I don't understand his motives either. However, my old friend Sho said something to me about Zeref getting them to heaven." Erza stated.

"Yeah, right before she let me out of her stomach." Scythe shivered.

"What?" Juvia asked.

"Sho has stuffed his card prison down my throat, he broke free, but I had to keep Scythe down until the opportune moment." Erza explained with a blush.

"It wasn't a pleasant experience." Scythe added.

"Back to what Sho said. He said that when they resurrect Zeref, the world will be reborn, and they'll become its rulers." Erza explained.

"Okay, there's one thing that confuses me about these people who claim to be old friends of yours Erza." Lucy stated. "Why are they accusing you of betraying them? Don't they realize Jellal's the bad guy here?"

"It's not their fault. I'm sure he fed them all sorts of lies about me once I left. That doesn't change the fact that I abandoned them so long ago." Erza exclaimed. "In the end, I guess you could say I did betray them."

"Don't say stuff like that Erza. You didn't have a choice. If you returned Jellal would have killed them all." Scythe sighed.

"None of that matters anymore." Erza stated. "If I can defeat Jellal it'll all be over. Leave it to us okay?"

' _Why do I get the feeling they're hiding something?'_ Grey mentally questioned as their conversation a few minutes ago played back in his mind. _'Why would they say those things? What do they even mean?'_

"Sister, that's not true."

The group of five turned to see a bruised Sho standing there, a hurt and angered look on his face.

"Why? Why are you lying to them?" Sho questioned.

"Sho." Erza sighed.

"You think by making yourself the martyr you're going to get sympathy from your friends?" Sho questioned before Scythe grabbed him by the front of the shirt.

"Would you shut your mouth and open your eyes man?" Scythe shouted. "Jellal has been playing you all for saps, he's been manipulating you from the very beginning, starting with the lie he told you all."

"That's not true." Sho shouted directing his attention to Erza. "Tell them the truth. That's not how it happened and you know it. You blew up the boats we were going to use to escape, and then you left on your own. We would have ended up at the bottom of the sea if it hadn't been for Jellal. He saved us. He warned us not to trust sorcerers and sorceresses like you, who haven't learned to use their magic properly. He said that you had become drunk with magical power and you didn't want anything to do with your past or the people you left behind."

"Dumbass. Did you ever think he might be lying, trying to turn you against Erza, make her out to be the bad guy? If you truly knew Erza, then you'd know she'd never do something so horrible." Scythe exclaimed, his grip on Sho's shirt tightening.

"You only think you know her. You weren't there back then, you don't know anything about us." Sho stated. "After you left big-sis, Jellal's words were my only salvation, and that's why I've spent all these years working to finish the tower for him. I did it for his sake. Now you're trying to tell me that it was all a lie? You really expect me to believe you're telling the truth and Jellal's been lying to us this whole time?"

"I KNOW MORE THAN YOU THINK DUMBASS." Scythe shouted his arm shaking. "My home, the village of Metalica, was destroyed eight months ago by Grimoire Heart. I spent a month in their prison, and six as their slave. I'm the only person in this room who understands at least a shred of what you and Erza went through."

"That's right." A familiar voice rang out.

A dark shadowy form appeared from nowhere behind Juvia, revealing himself as Simon.

"Why you…"

"Wait." Juvia said, holding her arm out, blocking Grey's path. "He doesn't pose a threat my dear. He never meant you any harm. At the resort, he knew he was attacking your ice decoy."

"But how?" Grey questioned.

"Since it was him who cast the darkness spell, it would only make sense that he would be the only one to see through it as if it were never cast at all." Scythe exclaimed letting Sho go.

"I came along in the hopes of discovering why he'd chosen to spare you." Juvia exclaimed.

"I'd expect no less from one of the Element4 of Phantom Lord and the God of War from Fairy Tail." Simon exclaimed.

"I don't understand." Sho said in disbelief.

"I had to fool you and the others into thinking I'd killed him, but I'd hoped our attack would lure them here." Simon explained. "I was also the one, who warned the village leader of Metalica of Grimoire Heart's attack, but by then it was too late and their Red Herring was already in."

"So you were lying too? How could you do that to me?" Sho questioned as Simon stepped closer.

"I'm sorry." Simon exclaimed putting a hand on Sho's shoulder. "Jellal had you under his spell and I couldn't convince you otherwise. So I played along until the time was right."

"So you knew all along." Erza stated.

"I've always believed in you, Erza, and there's nothing that could change that." Simon said turning to her, a clear image of his undamaged face shinning behind him. "I mean those words from the bottom of my heart."

"Simon." Erza exasperated as said man pulled her into a hug.

"I never knew. I can't believe I blindly followed him all those years." Sho exclaimed as he began sobbing. "I doubted you. 'Cause you left me all alone. You have no idea how much that hurt. I don't know what to do. I don't even know which one of you I should believe anymore."

"I know it must be difficult, to take all of this in at once. But Sho, there's something that you should know. Though it's been many years, I have never once forgotten about any of you." Erza said as he hugged her. "I'm sorry I couldn't stand up to him. I was so weak back then. Please forgive me."

"Now you're stronger and ready to face him, with the full wrath of a deity behind you." Simon exclaimed. "Isn't that right?"

Erza gave a silent response, with a slight nod of her head, as Scythe gave the same head motion, with a determined look in his eyes.

"I've waited all these years for this very moment. When a group of powerful sorcerers and sorceresses would gather here." Simon exclaimed.

"So what do you have planned?" Lucy asked.

"We're going to take down Jellal. We can do it if we work together." Simon exclaimed. "But first, we must keep Salamander and Wally from clashing."

"Good luck with that. Getting Natsu to calm down after someone's kidnapped Happy, would be the equivalent of walking a non-magical snowball across a tightrope strung across the top of a volcano with only a foot between the rope and lava." Scythe sighed. "But I'll track him down, and try to get him to calm down." With that, Scythe entered Satan soul and flew through the halls.

~Millianna's room~

"Geez, what's up with this room?" Natsu asked. "There're cats all over the place." He stated before gasping in awe. "Oh, I like that giant green kitty head."

Natsu picked it up and examined it in awe.

"Oh wow it's some kind of helmet or mask." Natsu smiled putting it on. "All right, let's go Happy. Aye sir." Natsu cheered after performing a cat noise. "Oh I'd make a good cat." He stated as he began to try and remove the kitty mask. "Man it's stuck on my giant noggin. What am I going to do? Ah, well, it looks cool, so who cares right?"

"Ain't that dandy." Wally smiled, leaning against the door frame with his hand turned into a gun.

"Oh man, Happy's going to freak out when he sees me!" Natsu cheered. "Oh, maybe I can scare Erza while I'm at it. Wait. I know Lucy's totally going to jump out of her skin, it'll be hilarious!" Natsu stated with an evil smile under the mask.

"End of the road for you, boy." Wally said aiming his gun at the back of Natsu's head.

ACHOO… "Ugh! I can't wipe my face! Gross!" Natsu exclaimed scratching at the front of it. "I should probably take this off for a sec." He stated tugging at the mask. "Come on, you stupid mask!"

"Let me give ya a hand, pal." Wally said taking aim firing, only to miss as Millianna pushing his gun out of range.

"What the?" Natsu asked as the shot went whizzing past him.

"Hey, cut it out, would ya, Millianna?" Wally shouted.

"It's the blockhead." Natsu shouted.

"What's the big idea?" Wally shouted as Millianna glared at him.

"You big ol' meanie!" Millianna stated sounding angered. "You were trying to hurt the itty-bitty-kitty-witty!"

"Wait a sec, that's not even a real cat you crazy broad!" Wally exclaimed.

Millianna looked to Natsu and waited for a response, only for one thing to be said.

"Meow." Natsu smirked.

"He is just the cutest wittle kitty ever!" Millianna cheered.

"A wise guy eh?" Wally asked pushing Millianna to the side. "I'm tellin' ya doll, this cat is a rat, see?"

Wally used his magic to make his body explode into different blocks, sending them after Natsu.

"Cat Make Barrier." Natsu shouted holding up a cat stuffy.

"No, don't hurt the poor kitty." Millianna shouted.

"For crying out loud, dollface, this dirty rat, is our enemy." Wally shouted.

"Meow." Natsu said maneuvering around.

"Dirty rat? It looks like a kitty to me." Millianna stated.

"It's a guy in a cat costume, you dimwit." Wally shouted.

"Meow." Natsu exclaimed before dropping the stuffy and jumping out of the way. "Cat Fire." Natsu shouted slamming his flame covered fists into the block.

"Drat. I guess Jellal wasn't pulling my leg when he told me this cats got some real claws. All right toots. It's go time." Wally stated.

"Meow. Pretending to be a cat when you're really just a person is a lousy thing to do." Millianna stated in anger.

"Oh yeah? You're one to talk." Natsu shouted pointing out her hypocrisy.

"Bad kitty restraint tube." Millianna shouted, her orange rope wrapping around his wrist.

"That's giving him the bracelets there doll." Wally smirked.

"It's time to put the bad little kitty to sleep." Millianna growled.

"Meow?"

Millianna's eyes widened turning to the cat themed couch, seeing a kitten sitting on it while looking no bigger than a three month old kitten.

"Oh, what a cute and precious little kitty." Millianna cooed rushing to it, and gently petting it.

"Get it together doll." Wally shouted.

"Please stop fighting, I have something to say." The kitten smiled.

"Oh, he can talk to." Millianna cooed. "What do you have to say pretty kitty?"

"We must work together, because Jellal is evil, and he's lied to you for ten years. Manipulating your minds, and lying to you about what Erza really did. She left to protect you, because Jellal threatened to kill you all if she didn't leave, and stay gone." The kitty stated.

"But why would he do that?" Millianna asked sounding upset.

"Because he was possessed by Zeref's essence, and he became evil." The kitty sighed. "Please, we have to work together to defeat him. Simon can tell you if you need to hear it from someone you trust ~POOF: Scythe is in the kitty's place~ instead of a mouth from one of your prisoners."

"Scythe." Natsu cheered.

"I'm sorry that I tricked you like that Millianna, but I thought it'd be the only way I'd get you to listen to me." Scythe apologized.

"Well Wally? What should we do?" Millianna asked after backing up from Scythe.

Wally was silent, until he gave out a sigh.

"I guess we don't really have a choice. I mean with what the talking cat said, Scythe could wipe us out with just the snap of his fingers." Wally exclaimed.

' _What did Happy tell them about me?'_ Scythe mentally groaned as his eye was twitching.

"Natsu, Scythe, you're both here, and you're okay." Happy stated.

"All right. Since we're working together, the two of you, go find the others, and help them." Scythe exclaimed. "I'll try and find Jellal."

As if on que, Jellal's voice resonated from the overhead speakers within the tower.

" _I welcome you to the Tower of Heaven. My name is Jellal, and I am the ruler of this tower. I see the players have been arranged. I'm delighted you've come all this way to see me. Shall we play a round of Heaven's game? The rules are really quite simple. I wish to use Erza as a sacrifice in my ceremony to resurrect Lord Zeref. If I succeed, the gates of heaven will open, crowning my victory. However, if you can manage to find a way to stop me, you'll be the winners of the game. To make things a little more interesting, I've enlisted three knights to battle on my behalf._

~In the top of the Tower~

The only way you'll be able to get to me is if you can defeat them. In other words, a three on nine battle royale, and there's one more surprise. The magic council has the satellite square focused directly on this tower, and it's highly likely they will attack. At this very moment, they're in the midst of voting on whether they should fire an Etherion blast."

"Hey, that wasn't in the deal you hooded freak." A blue haired, Death Metal vibe man stated looking to Jellal. "If that thing hits us, we'll all be going to hell."

"Now, now Vidaldus." A pink haired woman exclaimed. "You wouldn't be having second thoughts?"

"Not on your life, boss." Vidaldus exclaimed holding up his hand with the index, pinkie, and thumb up the ring and middle fingers clenched. "Finally. Ha. This is the rush I've been looking for. A real dangerous thrill ride, to get my blood pumping."

"There's no telling how much time is left. Should the Etherion strike, complete annihilation is imminent, not even the Etherion Godslayer will survive. No players left to win. Game over."

~BOOM~

Jellal, and the Trinity Raven group looked up, seeing a pissed off Scythe standing where the door once was.

"What? But how'd you get up here so fast?" The owl man asked before noticing the black lightning and fire emitting around his person.

"He used his Godslayer lightning and flames to race up here, faster than the human or animal eye could perceive. Clever boy, utilizing your magic in that sort of manner." Jellal smiled.

"You toy with the lives of your friends, you toy with the lives of other villages surrounding you." Scythe growled as he stepped forward. "People like you make me sick. I will make you pay for putting a target on my village, for leading Grimoire Heart straight to my home. IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU MY PARENTS ARE DEAD." Scythe shouted, his hand wrapping around Jellal's throat.

"Sorry, but this where we say goodbye." Jellal smiled before he disappeared in a wave of rose pedals.

"What the?" Scythe questioned as the rose pedals began to dance around him, closing his eyes before opening them again, finding himself in the center of a very familiar town square, that had been burning last time he saw it, staring in surprise as he looked around at the seemingly untouched structures, and the living people walking past him.

"Metalica?"


	12. The Tower of Heaven is Complete

Mama Mirajane-12

"What's going on? Why is Metalica standing, I saw it crumble right in front of my eyes." Scythe whispered as he was maneuvering himself around the people that were walking around the town square, going about their busy lives.

"Connor sweetie, there you are." A familiar voice said as he felt his hand being clutched.

Scythe turned his head to see a face he had seen burning to ashes, when he last saw it. Her brown braided hair, lilac eyes, and green dress with a white apron wrinkle free, looking as beautiful on her as any other day she was alive.

"What's wrong sweetie? You look like you've seen a ghost." She asked putting the back of her hand on his forehead to check for a fever.

Her touch, it felt so real.

"No, this can't be real, I saw Zancrow burn you and dad to ashes." Scythe exclaimed stepping back.

"Oh sweetie, that was just a nightmare, c'mon, and join your father and I for lunch. We're having your favorite, mac and cheese mixed with ground beef." She smiled pulling him with her, to a building Scythe knew was destroyed.

"Maria, you found him." His father smiled putting the pot of food on the table.

"Arthur, you didn't have to finish the cooking, I could have taken care of it later on." Maria smiled.

"It's fine dear. Connor my boy, come and sit." Arthur chuckled taking his seat after pulling a seat out for Maria.

' _Just like father, always putting others ahead of himself.'_ Scythe thought as he sat in his chair.

Scythe looked down to his side to see a familiar husky sitting beside his chair and wagging his tail.

' _Even Thunder looks so real.'_ Scythe stated.

"Connor my boy, eat up. I made enough to feed a small army." Arthur smiled. "Dig in, after all, a powerful sorcerer needs his nourishment, especially one as famous as a member of Fairy Tail."

"Of course father." Scythe exclaimed before stopping, noticing a strange scent in his food. _'Almonds? Cyanide?'_

"Shoot Arthur, he smelt it. I told you we should have used an odorless poison." Maria exclaimed.

"Poison?" Scythe questioned as he stood up.

"It probably wouldn't have mattered honey, I doubt poison affects him." Arthur stated.

"W-why would you poison me?" Scythe asked stepping back in shock, true the poison wouldn't have any effect on him, but it was shocking to find his parents would willingly try to kill him.

"Why wouldn't we? You're the reason the village was destroyed." Arthur exclaimed as he and Maria stood up. "You're the reason the people were slaughtered, the children were kidnapped, and we were burnt to ashes."

Scythe ran for the door, opening it, only to find the entire village surrounding the doorway with weapons and other objects that could cause lethal injuries.

"We want retribution sweetie." Maria stated. "We want you to pay for the pain you've caused us."

"Son of Acnologia." Arthur finished, the smiles on their faces never leaving.

~Reality~

Scythe was on his knees facing Jellal's throne with said bluenet sitting there, smirking seeing Scythe in a dream state of mind.

"It had been close, but the Nightmare Illusion spell kicked in at the last second. If it hadn't, his hand would have fully gripped my throat." Jellal chuckled, remembering how the spell kicked in when Scythe's grip was nothing more than a gentle touch around his neck. "I honestly wish Erza had been caught up in the spell to, but Scythe was just too damned quick for her to keep up with."

Jellal got up and walked around Scythe, pushing his head down hard, causing a few vertebra to crack in the Etherion Slayer's neck.

"The beauty of this spell, is the one it's cast upon can't break it by physical self-harm. His body remains motionless, while he's trapped within his own mind in a dream like slumber." Jellal smirked.

"JELLAL."

The hooded man turned around to see Erza standing in a pair of flaming red, yellow, and orange pants, with her chest wrapped in bandages, torn in different places, and a katana in her hand as her hair was done up in a ponytail.

"Ah, Erza so glad of you to join us." Jellal smiled knocking Scythe over in a lump on the ground.

"What did you do to him?" Erza questioned, her eyes locked on the motionless Scythe.

"He's alive. He's just living in his own self-made hell, facing the type of judgment he believes he deserves for what he did." Jellal explained. "Right now, he's facing judgement for it. When that sentence he has given himself is fully executed, his body will die, while his soul joins the ranks of the dream demons."

"YOU MONSTER." Erza shouted charging at him.

~Scythe's Dreamscape~

Scythe sat in a magic canceling cage, curled up in the fetal position, with his knees tucked under his chin, and his head buried in his crossed arms.

"I hope you're proud of yourself." Maria exclaimed as she and the rest of the village were gathered around the cage. "Because of you, all of us were murdered, and all the children were sold into slavery."

"You're a disease that will be extinguished." Arthur stated. "I wish you were never born."

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Scythe sobbed. "All I wanted was to help people."

 _(Que Music… Not one of us: Lion King2)_

"Now look where you are." Maria glared.

"My fellow town's people, we have come and gathered together today, to place judgement on this plague and devise a way to extinguish his flame." Arthur shouted addressing the village, causing them to cheer. "He is the reason we are dead. Why our children are slaves, why our homes are gone. So I say to you, what punishment is suitable for a traitorous scumbag like him?"

"Execution." The villagers shouted.

"You heard them Connor, it's time for you to die." Arthur exclaimed as two burly men hitched the wheeled cage to two horses. "For your crimes against the people of Metalica, your head will roll."

Scythe held himself in his position of grief as the people threw trash at him as he rolled by on the cage, not even flinching as he felt the pain of some of the heavier objects hitting him.

"Hold it right there." A familiar pinket's voice shouted.

 _(End Song#1…)_

Scythe turned to see Natsu standing in the horse's path with his arms crossed, Grey, Erza, Lucy, and Gajeel standing behind him.

"Move. This is a matter of our town's affairs, this does not concern you." Arthur stated.

Gajeel stepped up to the horses and used his iron club to destroy the connection between the cage and the animals.

"Scythe is a member of Fairy Tail. This concerns us as much as it concerns you." Erza stated reequipping into her heaven's wheel armor.

"You mess with him, you mess with us." Lucy stated holding up her Aquarius, Taurus, and Leo keys.

"That's right, if you wanna kill him because he has a big heart, then you can kill us to." Grey exclaimed icy air surrounding him.

"So let me make this perfectly clear." Natsu stated as fire began to surround him. "Scythe is a member of our family. If you mess with him, you mess with all of us."

"It's not his fault you're dead. He was just a kid when Zancrow lead Grimoire Heart here. He has one of the biggest hearts ever seen. If you can't understand that…" Gajeel began as all of them, minus the iron eater, began to glow a bright golden light, before dissipating into a golden swirling mass of magic particles, forming the Fairy Tail Emblem in a tribal pattern.

 _(Que Music… Number one: Bleach~ Ichigo's theme)_

"Then you aren't worth remembering." The voices of his friends resonated from the emblem, before dissipating and flowing into Scythe, empowering him. "For we are Fairy Tail."

Gajeel began to glow and ran for the cage, before turning into a golden liquid substance covering Scythe in it. The golden liquid began to merge with Scythe and harden, tightening around his form while defining his features, before cracking, as Scythe shattered the shell, breaking the cage as he stood on his feet, in his Satan Soul form.

"I understand now." Scythe chuckled. "This isn't real. It's all in my head, it's a spell that is supposed to drive me mad, and render me as nothing but a dead lump of flesh."

Scythe jumped high into the air spreading his wings, before dive-bombing the crowd gathered below, sending them all back as he made impact with the ground.

"I am Scythe Strauss of Fairy Tail." Scythe exclaimed standing up from his superhero landing as his fist lit aflame. "I am the God of War."

All the villagers got up and began to change, going from human beings, to dark figures of shadows and death. They began to charge Scythe with an intent to kill.

A flame gleamed in Scythe's eye momentarily before he kicked the first one in the head, knocking it to the back of the crowd, as the wave continued to bombard him.

Scythe jumped back, landing on his hands, before pushing off and landing on his feet, sliding to a halt, grabbing an ankle with a kick aimed for him, before slamming his fist into the leg, and breaking it off, causing the demon to scream in agony.

Scythe threw the demon's limb away, with the demon, not realizing as the limb began to grow a body of its own, adding one more demon to the fray. Digging his hands under the wheel of the cart that had carried him, Scythe lifted it off the ground, slamming it on several demons, repeating the act over and over again.

Eventually the cart fell apart, resulting in Scythe throwing the wheel into the horde of demons, before slamming his fists together, igniting them with the holy black flames and crackling lightning.

"Come on, is this the best you got?" Scythe shouted grabbing one of the demons by the throat, punching it in the face before slamming it into the ground, standing on his hands, spinning around kicking several demons away, before pushing himself up and adding the third element to his attack. "Lightning-Flame-Iron-God-SMASH." Scythe shouted slamming his fists into the ground, causing the ground to rumble.

Phased by this sudden event the demons while they were electrocuted and singed from the flames erupting from the ground. Scythe took this opening to inhale and let out the triple elemental roar. Turning most of the demon horde to ashes.

"There's just no end to them." Scythe shouted.

Letting his guard down was a big mistake on his part as one of the demons managed to slice him on the back, sending him to his knees, as the scenery began to resemble the barren wasteland of his home that he remembered seeing before he was taken away.

"Not good." Scythe groaned as he turned over on his back.

The horde of demons jumped through the air, and landed on him, all of them wanting to take a piece of him. Scythe screamed out in pain as he felt several of them bite into him, and tearing his flesh off.

"No, this can't be how it ends for me." Scythe screamed in anger.

"Scythe." Two womanly voices said in unison, Scythe recognizing them instantly.

"Mom, Big-sis-Juvia?" Scythe asked as two hands reached down through the horde of demons towards him. Scythe reached out his own, taking the hands as both women began to glow through the horde, if just slightly.

"We're waiting for you to come home to us baby." Mira smiled softly.

"I don't know if I can do this alone." Scythe exclaimed, fear evident in his voice.

"Scythe, you're never along." Juvia smiled as they both began to glow, before turning into his falchions.

"I'm not alone." Scythe smiled as he closed his eyes, allowing himself to be consumed by the horde of evil creatures that surrounded him. "I'm never alone."

~Reality~

"In seven minutes, the Etherion will strike and we'll take our last breaths. Why not sit back and enjoy these last precious moments together?" Jellal smirked as he evaded every one of Erza's attacks.

"You should know I've cast off all fears, including that of my own death." Erza said as she began to strike faster.

"Oh, is that so?"

"I will relish in it as I will be able to bring you down along with me." Erza stated swinging down with her blade.

"Oh really? Is that what you think?" Jellal questioned as a mass of red and purple goo began to grow from his hand. "Well we'll just see about that." Jellal shouted firing off his attack.

Erza sliced through the barrage of attacks sending the pieces off to different directions, destroying the floor they landed on before dissipating. Erza lunged at Jellal, swinging her blade, only to be blocked by Jellal grabbing her hand. She jumped back, evading an energy blast from him. The attack destroyed a large part of the lower head of the tower, causing the structure to rumble and quake.

Erza landed on one of the larger pieces that went flying through the air, and leapt back into the top of the tower, with an aim to strike down Jellal.

"You'd destroy the very thing you worked so hard to complete?" Erza questioned evading another energy blast from him. "What's the point?"

"Why should I care about a pillar or two?" Jellal questioned evading Erza's sudden attack. "After all they're nothing but decorations."

 _(Music intensifies…)_

Before Erza could retort, a wave of magic energy washed over them, knocking both fighters back, as Scythe's slumped over unconscious body began to glow, as he steadily got to his feet, while arming himself with his falchions, activating his Satan Soul.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this." Scythe growled stomping his foot on the ground, collapsing fifteen feet of floor to his right.

"No. The structure itself is vital." Jellal shouted clenching his fists. "You, how are you even still alive? The Nightmare Illusion spell should have killed your body, and corrupted your soul."

"That's true. But my heart, and soul, cannot be corrupted." Scythe stated placing his foot forward, before lunging at Jellal at speeds his eyes couldn't follow.

Jellal ducked down before a leg came up and slammed into his torso, sending him flying into the ceiling of the tower, before he fell to the ground, landing on his feet, before Scythe slammed the hilt of the falchion in his right hand into Jellal's face, slamming him into the ground.

Scythe placed his foot on Jellal's chest, making it extremely difficult for the blue haired man to catch his breath, as Scythe held one of his blades, pointed at Jellal's throat.

 _(End Song…)_

"Why don't you tell us what your real goal is Jellal?" Erza exclaimed standing beside Scythe.

"All of us here know the R-System hasn't been completed." Scythe added.

"Do you know what I've been doing, since I've left this place years ago? Researching it relentlessly. I know that even though the tower itself was constructed exactly like the blueprints, there's still one thing you don't have, a vital part to its completion."

"That's not true, because your sacrifice will complete it." Jellal smiled.

"No, something even more basic than that. I remember you talking about it with Hades whenever I served you tea and sandwiches." Scythe growled. "You need an impossibly large amount of magical power, the strongest there is. Etherion power."

"I don't think you realize how much magic energy you'd have to accumulate just to activate the R-System. You could gather every single wizard on the continent, and still wouldn't even half a fourth of the power you'd need to pull it off." Erza exclaimed.

"This tower doesn't have the capacity to store the energy it needs within its walls, and you certainly can't do it on your own." Scythe exclaimed. "I find it highly suspicious that you haven't tried to escape, despite knowing the Council's prepared to attack in less than twenty minutes."

"Actually Scythe, it's less than three. You've been under his spell for twenty four minutes." Erza explained before turning her attention back to Jellal. "What are you up to? Answer me. You know your dream will never come true, so why are you willing to risk your life? Do you want to die?"

"If that's the case, then we'll go together. I'll keep my foot on you for as long as it takes, and I won't let up till the bitter end." Scythe exclaimed.

"To be honest. That doesn't sound so bad." Jellal said surprising them, putting a hand on Scythe's ankle. "I no longer have control over my own body and soul because I've been possessed by Zeref. I'm merely a puppet he's manipulating in order to become flesh again."

"You were possessed by him?" Erza asked.

"I find that highly unlikely." Scythe stated skeptically.

"I wasn't able to save myself, and not even my closest friends were there to come to my rescue." Jellal continued. "That's when I realized there is no heaven, nor does true freedom really exist. All of creation was finished before it even began, simple, fragile, and able to be turned into a puppet if a higher being of power wished it."

"Still not buying it." Scythe said as the tower began to shake.

"Deep down I knew the R-System couldn't be completed, but Zeref kept pushing me. He forced me to continue the Tower's construction. I wanted to stop but I couldn't. It's like I was a freight train with no breaks. I surrender. Go ahead and finish me. Isn't that why you came looking for me?" Jellal questioned, causing Erza to hesitate.

"Release your hold on him Scythe."

"But Erza…"

"Now." Erza stated.

Begrudgingly, Scythe removed his foot, and Erza pushed his blade away. This act causing Jellal to gasp, as he sat up.

"There's no need for me to spill your blood with my own hands." Erza exclaimed putting her blade back in her reequip dimension. "The satellite square is focused, and the Etherion will fire any minute now."

"That means this is the end, for you, Erza, and me." Scythe sighed.

"It is a grim fate that we share." Jellal sighed sitting up as the quaking of the building got more intense. "For what it's worth Scythe, I truly am sorry for what Zeref made me do about telling Hades about your village."

"So all this time, you were just another of Zeref's victims." Erza sighed.

"It's my own fault. I let my weakness get the best of me. The rift between my dream and reality was too deep for my mind to comprehend." Jellal stated as Scythe leaned against the giant crystal in the center of the room, deactivating his Satan Soul.

"The only people capable of saving you, from your flaws and inner weakness, are those who you call your friends." Erza stated.

"That's true." Jellal stated.

"I apologize for not being able to save you back then." Erza exclaimed. "Can you forgive me?"

"Erza. You have saved me." Jellal smiled before the two embraced each other in a hug.

' _I still think he's up to something.'_ Scythe stated, feeling like he couldn't get the gnawing sensation of betrayal, out from the back of his mind, as the light of Etherion began to shine through the hole in the ceiling.

A bright flash of energy filled light blinded the three of them, as the Etherion made contact with the tower, destroying the stone layers, revealing the lacrima hidden within.

Scythe opened his eyes and looked around in shock, realizing what was happening.

"Of course. I knew something was up." Scythe growled as Jellal stood up. "The tower absorbed the Etherion blast, turning it into a giant lacrima."

"What have you done?" Erza questioned as Jellal began to chuckle quietly.

The quiet chuckling began to grow into an uproar of evil laughter, as Jellal was proud of what he had accomplished.

"It's here. At long last my hour of glory has arrived." Jellal smiled.

"Glory?" Erza questioned.

"This is the true form of the Tower of Heaven. A giant magical lacrima crystal. Thanks to the council, it's ready to activate. The Etherion's magic energy provided the missing piece of the puzzle, which means the R-System is now complete." Jellal monologued gleefully.

"So, we were your pawns." Erza glared.

"Your expression was priceless Erza. Yours as well young slayer." Siegrain said, appearing out of nowhere behind them both. "He isn't capable of putting forth his full power right now. So he had to manipulate the both of you in order to save himself."

"Siegrain." Scythe growled.

"I don't understand. What are you doing here?" Erza questioned.

"This reminds me of when we first met, years ago. Do you remember Erza?" Siegrain questioned.

"You accompanied Makarov to the Magic Council to submit a written apology for destruction of property." Jellal smiled.

"She attacked me out of nowhere. She must have mistaken me for you." Siegrain added.

"I can't say I blame her. After all we do look alike." Jellal stated.

"You refused to let up until I confessed to you that I was his twin. But still you were hostile towards me from that day forward." Siegrain exclaimed.

"What did you expect? If you truly cared about your brother, you would have tried to stop him instead of helping him cover his tracks. I know you've been spying on me and reporting back to him." Erza glared as Scythe stood next to her.

"Is that so?" Jellal asked.

"A mistake on my part. In retrospect, perhaps I should have said something that would have convinced you I was going to find Jellal and kill him, but my biggest mistake was running into you in the first place, especially after the trouble I went through to become a council member." Siegrain sighed.

"There's nothing worse than having to come up with excuses on the spot." Jellal chimed in.

"I get it. So the two of you have been conspiring this whole time." Erza glared.

"Conspiring?" Jellal questioned.

"Not exactly." Siegrain added.

"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that." Jellal stated as Siegrain's body became transparent.

"We're not twins, but two faces of one person, and we have been from the start." They said in perfect unison, before joining back together, becoming whole once more.

"But how is that possible? Was he just a projection?" Erza questioned taking a step back.

"You never suspected for a moment we were one and the same." Jellal smirked.

"Then you're the one responsible for firing the Etherion." Scythe glared. "Did you worm your way onto the Council just for that?"

"I hope you enjoyed the freedom I granted you all those years ago Erza. Your release and everything after was all part of my plan to resurrect Zeref." Jellal exclaimed, ignoring Scythe's remark.

"How can you live with yourself knowing that your entire life has been one big lie?" Erza questioned.

"Magic energy." Jellal stated clenching his fist. "I can feel it surging through my body."

Scythe and Erza lunged forward, swinging their fists at Jellal, before he ducked, and flicked them both in the stomach, sending them flying across the lacrima ground, as they skid to a halt.

"Looks as though someone's a little worse for wear." Jellal chuckled.

Scythe flipped over, landing on his feet, reentering his Satan Soul form, and went flying towards Jellal swinging his falchions at the man, left and right, with each swing evaded before Jellal grabbing his wrists.

"Erza, don't tell me you used up all your magic energy fighting against Ikaruga." Jellal said as Erza picked herself up.

Erza slammed her fist into the ground, bringing out one of her larger blades, before running at him, ready to strike.

"Jellal." Erza shouted. "You're through."

Jellal pushed Scythe away, and blocked Erza's blade with a shield of energy. Erza twisted around before pulling out a second equally large blade, swinging them both at Jellal as Scythe came at him from a different angle. Jellal managed to evade them both, avoiding Erza's kick, and Scythe's leg-sweep, before jumping to the side, with a smirk.

"The Magic Council's headquarters is little more than a pile of rubble by now. I can't tell you what a blessing Ultear has been." Jellal smiled. "I couldn't have done it without her. She had no fear of death because she believes all of mankind will become one in heaven. In fact she told me she'd be more than happy to give her life if it meant my dream would come to fruition."

"Ultear. You know she's a member of Grimoire Heart, right?" Scythe questioned lunging his right blade forward.

"Who do you think let me employ her?" Jellal questioned, evading the thrust and kneeing him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. "Which reminds me. Remind me to thank her for being an ignorant fool and being so easy to manipulate."

"Curse you." Erza shouted swinging her blades down at Jellal, shattering a pillar of lacrima after he evaded it. "I'm taking revenge for all the people you've abused. This is the end Jellal. I'll kill you! Agh!"

Jellal remained motionless as a red centipede like mark began to spread all around Erza's arm, before wrapping around her entire body paralyzing her.

"Huh? What's happening?" Erza questioned.

"It's just a bind snake. I slipped one onto you during our heartwarming embrace earlier." Jellal exclaimed.

"Bastard." Scythe shouted, running for him, before a bind snake began to coil itself around Scythe as well.

"I also placed one onto you when you were holding me down. It was quite easy with how your foot was on my chest." Jellal stated. "Now that I've collected the precise amount of magic energy needed for the R-System, there's one more thing that must be done before Zeref can be resurrected." Jellal smiled walking to Erza. "This is where you take center stage for your moment in the spotlight, S-c507. The original plan was to use Erza, but after seeing your fight with Jose, and gauging the level of your strength, I thought maybe it should be best if you were the sacrifice, and Erza can be backup if something went amiss with the plan. I just never told the others this plan."

"Go to hell." Scythe growled, trying to ignore the pain the bind snake was putting him through.

"The magic energy held within this lacrima must be fused with the body of my sacrifice. Once that happens, your flesh will break down and reconstruct itself to create Zeref's body." Jellal explained, ignoring Scythe's insult. "But just to be safe, Erza will be held within one as well, just so she can't break free of the bind snake."

Two pillars of lacrima rose from the ground, one of them enveloping Erza, the other standing tall behind Scythe, enveloping his hands pulling him backwards, screaming from the pressure of the Etherion energy enveloping him.

' _Why is this hurting so much? I'm an Etherion Godslayer, I shouldn't feeling the harmful effects from this, unless… it's not the Etherion causing this, it's the pressure and level of magical energy all on its own.'_

"You know I really did feel sorry for having your home and loved ones killed and destroyed." Jellal smirked as the power inside the tower began to crackle light electricity.

"No. Stop." Erza shouted. "Use me instead of him. Use me for the sacrifice."

"Oh great and powerful Zeref, I call upon you to offer you this man's flesh." Jellal chanted.

"Don't do this. He's just a child, spare him and take me." Erza shouted fighting against her restraints. "Please Jellal."

Jellal remained silent as he was focusing on his prayer to Zeref's soul. He sensed something amiss and turned to where Erza was being held and saw Natsu pulling her out of the lacrima.

"I got you." Natsu stated pulling her out and destroying the bind snake, causing Erza to gasp as Natsu jumped back with her in his arms. "Erza's an important part of our Fairy Tail family. I won't let you touch her."

"Natsu." Scythe shouted gaining his attention.

Natsu's eyes widened in horror, seeing Scythe's head was all that remained outside of the lacrima.

"Kick Jellal's ass for me." Scythe smirked as his head was enveloped.

~Fairy Tail Guild Hall~

Mirajane was happily serving one of her guild mates, a smile on her face as she served them their food.

"You seem in a chipper mood today Erza." Cana smiled.

"Yep, the guildhall is finished being rebuilt, and Scythe's business is booming. Yang and Ruby can't seem to get a break until closing time with how busy it is." Mira smiled walking back behind the bar counter.

"Sounds like he's quite the little business man." Cana smirked.

*CRASH**Shatter*

"What was that?" Cana asked.

"Oh dear." Mirajane said picking up a large piece of glass. "It was the family portrait Reedus made of the three of us. It must not have been on the hook properly."

Cana looked over the counter and saw the portrait lying on the ground in the broken frame, with a piece of it sticking through Scythe's face on the portrait.

"Mira, I think this might be an omen." Cana said.

"But. They're on vacation, what kind of trouble would this even be able to warrant, besides Velvet returning early due to food poisoning?"

"I think it must mean, Scythe is in trouble and there's no way out of it." Cana exclaimed.

"Scythe." Mira said worry evident in her voice.

~The Tower of Heaven~

"Scythe." Erza shouted in horror, slumping back in sadness and defeat. "Natsu, you've gotta get out of here as fast as you can."

"I ain't leaving. If you can't do the fighting yourself, then I'll just have to do it for you." Natsu growled, pissed at Jellal for making Scythe the sacrifice.

"You can't. He's too powerful. Besides you don't know anything about him." Erza exclaimed.

"Who says I need to know the guy to beat him up?" Natsu questioned.

"Please." Erza began as a tear fell from her left eye. "Just this once do as I ask you. I already lost one friend, I don't wanna lose you to."

Natsu was silent and motionless before he grunted as he bent down, picking Erza up with one of her arms over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Erza questioned.

"Honestly, I don't really know you all that well either, but I can still take you down." Natsu grunted slamming his fist into her stomach, knocking her out.

Erza slumped over on Natsu as he brought her back down to the ground, gently laying her down to sleep. This act of sudden violence caused Jellal to gasp in shock, wondering why Natsu would even do that.

"You're even foolhardier than the rumors make you out to be." Jellal stated. "What kind of sick satisfaction do you get from striking a defenseless friend?"

"I had to do it." Natsu stated, widening his stance. "Because she was crying. She looked so weak and fragile. Her voice was trembling with fear." Natsu continued igniting his flames, his magic energy flowing around him. "I don't wanna see Erza like that. I've always looked up to her as a strong warrior. When she wakes up from this nightmare, I want her to feel like her old self again." He exclaimed, his eyes snapping open, revealing a rage that could not be tamed. "If you wanna get to her, you'll have to go through me. I'll make you pay for making Erza cry, and what you did to Scythe."

"Is that a challenge? Consider my interest piqued." Jellal smiled, making a, come and get me, motion with his hand. "I would love to witness the power of a Dragonslayer."

Natsu went lunging at Jellal, throwing a Fire-Dragon-Iron-Fist, at him. Jellal blocked the attack, sending it to the side, while fending it off with a magic barrier. In just as quick a motion, Natsu hit Jellal in the head with his talon attack, sending Jellal flying before catching up and slamming his fist into the bluenet's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

After that, Natsu used his speed and slammed his flaming fists multiple times into Jellal's face, knocking him left and right, ending it with a wing attack, and another talon attack, sending Jellal into a pillar of lacrima, creating a cracked dent on the side of it.

"Fire Dragon Roar…" Natsu shouted as Jellal picked himself up.

As the attack hit, Jellal shielded himself with his magic. As the flames died down, it was revealed that Jellal was unharmed, and the most damage that was done was to his jacket, which he threw to the side.

"Is that the best you can do?" Jellal questioned with a confident smirk on his face. "I expected more from you, Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel. I was hoping to get a taste of the destructive might of a Dragonslayer before I started ripping you to shreds with my bear hands, but if that's all you've got, I won't waste my time."

"I'll show you." Natsu shouted dashing for Jellal.

"You must be punished for disrupting my ceremony." Jellal stated. "Prepare to be destroyed by my Heavenly Body Magic. METEOR."

Jellal's body began to glow in an instant, before he dashed away from Natsu, evading his attack faster than the pinket's eyes could perceive. Without warning, Jellal came back and slammed his fists into Natsu's back, sending the pink haired Dragonslayer forward.

Natsu turned around to face Jellal, only to be repeatedly bombarded with Jellal's attacks, coming from all different angles and directions.

~Inside the Lacrima~

Silence filled the air, or whatever Scythe was surrounded by, the lacrima around him blocking out any sound, or sight from the world outside.

' _I guess this is it for me. Fate sure has a cruel twisted sense of humor for a curse like me.'_

" _ **Enough of this nonsense boy."**_ A deep, respect demanding voice, resonated within his head.

Scythe's head shot up, and he instantly saw he was in a mountain terrain, standing on a rocky ridge, with the valley below him visible.

"How did I end up here?" Scythe questioned.

"Here is the inside of your mind." A womanly voice, smooth as silk, said softly from behind. Scythe jumped and turned around, seeing two awe inspiring people standing there.

The first being a slim, woman, wearing a black belly dancer's bikini top, with a loin flap, the two pieces held together by two gold chains, and white flame markings on the fabric. Her figure was slim with an hourglass waist, her curves being a little more enhanced than Erza's or Lucy's; her hair was down and tied at the end, with black flames in the shape of wings on either side of her head, and a gemmed belly button piercing chain to top it all off. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald green with black sclera.

The man standing there, was majorly beefed up; he had his arms crossed, dressed in a pair of moccasins, buckskin pants, and a belt sagging on one side of the pants, having the same tan skin as the woman, with lightning bolts tattooed onto his arms and torso. His black hair was windswept with a streak of white going along the right side of it. His eyes a firm golden color with the same sclera color as the woman's.

"Finally he can communicate with us." The man said.

"Be nice Raijin. It's only natural he'd only be able to see us when surrounded by Etherion powered lacrima." The woman stated slapping him across the chest.

"I suppose you're right Amaterasu." Raijin stated.

"Raijin, Amaterasu? The God and Goddess of Thunder and Fire?" Scythe asked, not believing who he was in the presence of.

"So he knows of us. Good." Raijin smiled.

"I'll handle the message from here." Amaterasu sighed knowing that look in Raijin's eye. "Look sweetie, we don't really have a lot of time to tell you this, so listen close. You are more powerful than you know."

"I'm stronger than I am now?" Scythe questioned.

"That's what she just said. But since you're still a child, we're not going to push you past your limits." Raijin stated.

"Be nice you dumb brute." Amaterasu scolded pulling his ear. "Look sweetie, Raijin and I have been connected to you since the day you were made an Etherion Godslayer. Whenever you feel like training, or need our help, or just need someone to talk to, just give us a summoning."

Scythe was confused until a flash of light from both sides of him caught his attention, he looked down at his hands, and saw the mark of Amaterasu on the back of his right hand, and the mark of Raijin on the back of his left.

"What do these do?" Scythe asked.

"They can summon us, just hold out the hand with the emblem of who you want on it, and say either of our names." Raijin stated. "Don't summon me for a talk, you can summon her for that. Only summon me for training, or fighting."

"He's a bit of a heartless brute isn't he?" Scythe asked, turning to Amaterasu.

"He is indeed." She smiled patting him on the head, much to his annoyance.

"HEY." Raijin shouted.

"You have to go back and fight now. We'll be able to give you enough strength to break free of the bind snake and lacrima prison, but we won't do anything else, unless you summon us." Amaterasu exclaimed.

"Wait, how are you both connected to me?" Scythe asked.

"Well sweetie. The same way the dragons are still with their Dragonslayers. We're inside your soul, we're a part of you. Unfortunately your body can only handle two of us, not all of us that make up Etherion." Amaterasu smiled. "Now, off you go to join the fight."

"Hold on, just one more thing…" Scythe exclaimed his fists shaking. "Is it true what Hades told me? Am I really the son of that monster?"

"I'm afraid it is sweetie, Acnologia is your biological father. You were given to Arthur and Maria right at birth. Your mother was an unwilling host, who had been kidnapped and forcefully impregnated through artificial insemination using DNA from one of Acnologia's scales that the cult had found." Amaterasu exclaimed bringing him in for a hug. "But that doesn't change the fact, you are who you are. You don't have to follow in your father's footsteps, carve your own path."

"But how come I don't have Dragonslayer magic if my old man is a dragon?" Scythe questioned.

"Your body hadn't fully developed any magic yet, so when you were injected with the Godslayer magic, it took root and the development was accelerated." Raijin stated putting a hand on his head. "Now get out there, and show that jerk what a God of War can do." The Thunder God smiled.

~Reality~

"Be glad you got your hits in, 'cause it won't happen again." Jellal smirked before sending lightning fast punches in Natsu's direction.

The battle had continued on for a while longer during the meeting Scythe had with the two deities in his soul.

"Now, I'll show you the true destructive power of darkness magic." Jellal smiled charging up an attack. "May the seven stars bring judgement upon you; Seven Star Sword: Grand Chariot!"

The attack came falling down from above. Before it could hit, a burst of energy washed over the area, and pieces of the Etherion lacrima went flying, with a flash of black and red came zooming past, grabbing Natsu with milliseconds to spare before the attack destroyed part of the tower.

"That was a close one." Scythe smiled setting Natsu down with a smirk on his face. "Let's see if I can't get the power of that spell right. It packs as much of a punch as being struck by a meteor, correct?"

"You, but how? Your body should be gone and Zeref should be resurrected." Jellal exclaimed.

"I'm no ordinary human." Scythe stated, scarlet flames and royal blue lightning cracking around his feet. "I am the son of a dragon and a human. Granted strength by the deities Amaterasu and Raijin who reside in my soul. Now if I'm not mistaken, your precious R-System can't afford to suffer any more damage, or it'll be rendered useless?" Scythe raised his foot, and stomped it on the ground, spider-webbing cracks all along the surface.

"What are you doing?" Jellal shouted.

"Come on, didn't you know destroying stuff is what us Fairy Tail sorcerers are best at?" Scythe smiled as Natsu got on his knees and slammed his fist into the ground, creating more cracks.

"Now that your tower's a giant crystal, shattering it would throw one hell of a wrench in your plans." Natsu smirked. "Now I'm all fired up."


	13. Jellal falls, and the Tower sinks

Mama Mirajane-13

"Now I'm all fired up" Natsu cheered. "Even more than I've ever been before."

"You're out matched and outgunned Jellal." Scythe exclaimed the lightning and flames around his feet wrapping around his hands.

"I'm not going to let you get in my way. If you're not good enough to be a sacrifice, then I'll just use Erza instead." Jellal declared. "This'll be the end of you. I've dreamed of this day and I won't let a couple of fools like the two of you spoil it for me."

"Ha! Sorry, pal, but we're a couple of pretty tough guys." Natsu smirked. "If you think you can take us, then let's put it to the test."

Jellal held out his hands, a golden star magic circle forming before disappearing, sending off a barrage of star bullets, missing the two of them.

"Too low huh?" Natsu smirked as the both of them ran in opposite directions, causing Jellal to destroy more of his tower.

Scythe jumped out of a cloud of smoke and went for Jellal, cocking back his fist, covered in his signature triple elemental move.

"You're mine." Scythe shouted.

"I got you now." Natsu shouted performing the same attack.

Jellal swung his arms forward before swinging them back to his attackers, sending a wave of heavenly magic towards them, sending the both of them skidding back.

"Natsu." Erza's voice echoed as she screamed.

"Ha, ha! You're so worried about wrecking your precious Tower, you're not gonna fight us full-on?" Natsu smirked as he and Scythe broke the wave, running back for Jellal.

"Scythe?" Erza gasped.

"I get the feeling you're holding back a large percentage of your magic power." Scythe smirked as they performed a dual attack.

"Let me tell ya something Jellal, that ain't gonna work against us." Natsu shouted.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you." Jellal shouted, falling for their taunting, sending a full on attack against them.

"Fire-Dragon-Brilliant-Flame." Natsu shouted sending the attack.

"Lightning-Flame-Deity-SMASH." Scythe shouted sending his own brilliant flame/lightning attack.

Jellal covered himself thinking the attack was for him, but to his shock, it was aimed at the ground, breaking through three floors of the tower.

"They're aiming for the tower." Erza gasped.

When the flames and electricity died down, Scythe and Natsu landed on the nearly shattered floor, each sporting their own intimidating smiles.

"Now I'm angry." Jellal stated, clenching his fists. "I didn't spend years building this Tower just to have a couple of punks tear it down. I won't let you."

"Too bad, the Tower's energy is unstable now. If you were to try and use it, you'd be setting off the world's largest bomb. Any more damage to it, and that's exactly what would happen." Scythe smirked.

"Tough break, pal, but you can't say I didn't warn you." Natsu smirked. "I told you destroying stuff is one of our specialties."

' _Be careful Natsu, you're weak. You barely have the strength to stand, I don't know how much strength Scythe has left, but it looks like he's rapidly approaching his limit.'_ Erza mentally pleaded.

"I'll make you pay." Jellal shouted crossing his wrists before reaching them over his head.

A large burst of energy went rushing from where he stood, making Natsu and Scythe lose balance for a moment, before a dark sphere of magic energy formed on his hands, reeking of death and decay.

"Whoa, something weird's going on with his magic." Natsu exclaimed covering his face. "It's making me feel sick."

"Why's my shadow bending towards the light?" Erza questioned. "That spell, it could kill Natsu and Scythe both."

"Now, I'll plunge you into infinite darkness, Dragonslayer, Godslayer." Jellal shouted.

"Don't do it." Erza shouted appearing in front of Scythe and Natsu. "Unless you wanna kill me too." Jellal gasped and the area began to lighten up again. "You don't wanna lose your sacrifice to Zeref, do you?"

"That would be a problem. The ceremony requires the body of a sorcerer or sorceress comparable in strength to one of the Ten Wizard Saints. However, I can find a suitable replacement." Jellal exclaimed. "You're not the only one who fits the bill. I'll worry about that after I kill all three of you." Jellal stated starting up the spell again.

"Watch out! What are you doing?" Natsu shouted.

"It's my fault that you're involved in this mess. The least I can do is protect you." Erza said with a determined smile.

"Get out of the way." Natsu shouted.

"Heavenly Body Magic: Altairis!" Jellal shouted sending the spell in their direction.

"Erza." Natsu shouted as the spell approached.

"LOTUS BARRIER."

Right as Simon ran in to take the attack, the same barrier of magic that protected Fairy Tail from Phantom's Jupiter Cannon, appeared an inch away from him fending off the attack, but gaining cracks instantly.

"What?" Simon questioned.

Erza, Simon, and Natsu turned to see Scythe on his left knee with his right arm out, his left hand holding his right wrist as he was focusing on the barrier.

"Scythe." Natsu shouted as the scars from the last time her used it reopened and traveled up, farther reaching his right eye, before he closed it as the eye ball split open, and fell to the ground by his feet.

By the time the death spell ended with an explosion, the barrier was on its last leg. With the darkness dissipated, the barrier shattered, and Scythe fell over in a heap of unconsciousness, with a trail of blood leaking out of his empty eye socket.

"Oh no, not again." Natsu gasped. "Scythe buddy, wake up. C'mon we need you to wake up."

"No." Erza screamed, as she began to cry.

Jellal began to laugh, as if what he had just seen before him, had been the funniest thing he had ever seen in his entire life.

"What a perfectly foolish thing to do. He tried to play the valiant hero, but his sacrifice won't change a thing." Jellal smirked.

"A…Ama…"

"Scythe, what are you saying?" Erza questioned as she took his outstretched right hand.

"Amaterasu…" Scythe managed to say, the emblem on the back of his right hand glowing.

A whirlwind of fire began to surround the duo before Erza was forced to step back with how hot the flames were. The whirlwind of fire died down, taking the shape of Amaterasu, before dissipating, revealing the actual deity standing there over Scythe, with her arms out.

"Oh my goodness sweetie." Amaterasu gasped seeing Scythe, in his battered stated. "What happened, who did this to you sweetie?"

"I performed… the Lotus… Barrier to… save my friends…" Scythe wheezed his left eye straining to stay open.

"Oh sweet child." Amaterasu said, a green flame enveloping her hand, as she laid him on his back with her free hand. She placed the green flame on his chest and it began to spread throughout his body, his injuries mending themselves, before she noticed something. "Natsu." Amaterasu said.

"Y-yes Ma'am?" Natsu asked saluting her out of respect and fear.

"I'm a little busy tending to this child's wounds so do me a favor. Kick Jellal's ass." Amaterasu stated with a gleam in her eye.

"Yes Ma'am." Natsu smirked turning towards the bluenet, punching his fists together.

In an instant, Natsu was in front of Jellal, slamming his fist into his face, sending him flying before he hit a pillar of lacrima, screaming out in pain.

Erza and Simon gasped when they saw the Etherion magic energy flowing from the ground, to Natsu, as he picked up a large chunk of Etherion Lacrima, and began to eat it.

"I can't believe this." Jellal began. "He's eating the Ethernano from the Etherion blast."

"That gives me an idea." Amaterasu smiled using purple flame to grab a chunk of Ethernano and bring it over to her.

Swallowing the bits of Ethernano, Natsu opened his eyes, as they began to glow Etherion blue. Giving off a roar of anger, the air around Natsu began to feel heavy as the power of Ethernano surged through him, more energy from the tower flying from the floor, through his skin into his system.

Natsu slammed his fists down onto the ground, creating a shockwave of debri that went straight for Jellal as if someone were tunneling towards him. Jellal evaded the attack, before it slammed into the lacrima wall he had been up against.

The sound of Natsu gagging was heard as he fell to his knees in pain, before squirming around in agony.

"How could you be so stupid? Ethernano is made of all types of elemental magic. Only Scythe could get stronger from eating it. The Ethernano will poison you." Erza shouted as Natsu screamed in pain.

"What an idiot. Did he really think he'd be able to power up by consuming elements other than his own? It'll certainly make my job easier if he kills himself." Jellal smirked, unaware that Amaterasu was feeding tiny bits of Ethernano to Scythe, slowly helping him regain his strength.

Suddenly the air around Natsu began to get really hot, as his body burned away the rest of the elements, and absorbed the fire within the Ethernano. The form of a flaming dragon appeared over Natsu, as scale patterned lines formed on the temples of his head, neck, cheeks, and around certain areas of his arm.

"No." Jellal said, as Erza shuddered. _'His body absorbed the magic energy from the Ethernano.'_

Before Jellal could say anything else, he received a knee to the chin, from Natsu, as his speed and strength gained a boost as well as his magic energy.

"You made Erza cry." Natsu shouted gripping Jellal by the face and slamming his head into the ground, sending him down through several levels of the tower. "I'm not gonna let you get away with that. I made a promise and I'm not gonna break it! Hurt her again and I'll kill you."

"Your threats don't scare me." Jellal stated. "METEOR."

Jellal flew out of the falling airway, leaving Natsu there by himself, until he planted his feet on a large piece of Ethernano, and used his flames to propel himself upwards, catching up with Jellal and slamming his fist into the bluenet's gut, stopping his rambling, and knocking the wind out of him, before they both broke through the top floor, surprising Simon, and Erza, while Amaterasu was continuing what she was doing with the larger chunk of Ethernano.

"I won't lose not to you." Jellal shouted kicking Natsu away. "I'm destined to create a land of freedom. I know because in my darkest hour, I could hear Lord Zeref calling out to me. He told me he could make all my dreams come true, and I believe him. There's a reason I'm the only human who can sense Zeref's presence. It's because I am the chosen one."

"Nice speech, but it's meaningless, since he's not dead." Amaterasu exclaimed in a hushed voice, polishing off the object she had created from the Ethernano.

"Once he's been resurrected, we'll work together to create a land that's truly free." Jellal continued to shout.

"You're going to do that by taking away the rights of everyone else in the world?" Natsu questioned.

"If that's what has to be done, in order to change this world, into a better place, then so be it." Jellal exclaimed sending several attacks at Natsu. "I couldn't care less what happens to feebleminded fools like you." Jellal stated as he activated a certain familiar forbidden spell.

"He's casting the Abyss Break. But why?" Erza shouted. "You'll destroy the tower so many died to create."

"This tower means nothing. You see, now that I've done it, I could build another in half the time. Lord Zeref, your hour is near." Jellal stated before he felt a pain in his side.

"The blow Scythe struck with the blunt edges of his blades, he's starting to feel them." Erza exclaimed as the Abyss Break spell dissipated.

Natsu took this opportunity to send himself up to Jellal using his fire as a propeller once more.

"You'll never know what it means to be free! Not as long as you're possessed by that spirit." Natsu shouted. "Why are you letting him manipulate you?"

From Jellal's point of view, all he could see was a large dragon made of fire, ready to bite down on his head.

"You can do it Jellal." Natsu shouted punching him in the face. "Free yourself."

The hit sent Jellal to the ground, and the scream from Natsu turned into the feral roars of a dragon. There was enough power in the hit, to send Jellal's force of impact through all the floors of the tower, forcing him to land on the ground floor, while he remained on the top floor. Erza looked on in amazement as Natsu landed on the ground, and stood up.

' _So this is the power that was hidden within him. The true form of the Dragonslayer.'_ She awed. _'He was able to defeat Jellal._ _I can't believe that after all these years, the nightmare is over. Now Sho and the others can finally be free.'_

The sound of Natsu falling to his knees brought Simon and Erza out of their admiration. The scale patterns receding back into him.

"Natsu." Erza exclaimed, taking him into her arms and hugging him. "I knew you'd find your inner strength. You're amazing."

"There, you go sweetie, time to wake up." Amaterasu smiled as Scythe slowly sat up.

He opened his eyes, revealing his right one looked like it had never been touched by the negative effects of the Lotus Barrier.

"My eye." Scythe exclaimed being able to see through it.

"What, you didn't really think my only ability as a deity is fire did you? Fire is just what I specialize in, I can do other things, such as turn Ethernano into flesh." Amaterasu smiled. "I carved out a new eye for you while I was healing your wounds feeding you the shredding's of it to help you regain your strength. Though it's not much, it's enough to help you move around."

Before Scythe could give his thanks to Amaterasu, the tower began to shake, and the floor began to glow.

"Oh dear, the Tower's become too unstable. It's going to explode." Amaterasu said.

"Amaterasu, get Simon, Erza, and Natsu off the Tower now." Scythe exclaimed standing up. "I'm going to try and lessen the blast power and radius."

"Scythe no." Erza shouted before Amaterasu took the three of them, plus herself into a pair of flaming wings, jumping down from the Tower to the ocean below.

Scythe walked up to a pillar of Etherion, and stuck his arms inside, screaming in pain as he was sucked in, trying to absorb as much of the Etherion as he could, before the Tower went off in a chain of explosion along the height of the tower, before there was one giant flash of light, with the energy shooting upwards into the sky, as the tower sank to the bottom of the ocean.

~World of the Dead~

'… _Huh?'_

Scythe's eyes opened. He looked around to see that he was sinking into an ocean. His eyes wandered around alongside his body as masses of bubbles gently rose to the surface. Looking up to a light shining down against him, he used his arms to cover his sight.

' _What is this? Am I still connected to the Tower?'_ He wondered. _'No, I'm no longer feeling pain… and this feeling. It seems… different somehow.'_

As he floated in the space, the light suddenly became brighter, causing Scythe to shield his eyes. A moment later, he shot them open again with a gasp, only to see that he was somewhere else.

Looking himself over, he noticed that the sword wasn't on his back, and that he was wearing the same clothes he had worn since this whole mess began, all the tears in it gone as if they were never there to begin with. He glanced around, now noticing he was in a city, or rather, a familiar town.

' _This is…Magnolia?'_ He asked. He then looked down, and gasped.

He then noticed that he was in the town's cemetery. The skies thundered with a loud roar as rain streamed down. Dark grey clouds swirl around the area, giving the place an awful atmosphere. He then looked down, noticing everyone from the guild. They wore black outfits, and that finally allowed him to figure it out.

' _Oh… this is my…'_

Looking at a statue in front of them, he instantly recognized the design. It was the Fairy Law symbol with his tribal Fairy Tail emblem, while Scythe sat in front of it in a meditative position, with Amaterasu's and Raijin's emblems on the back of his stone hands. On the base part, a large ankh was carved in, with a tombstone in front of it.

Scythe floated down to take a look, only for his face to darken…

 _Here lies our friend, and beloved child Scythe Strauss._

 _The newest member of Fairy Tail, the God of War, who joined with the Fairies in the year X784_

 _May he rest in peace…_

Scythe rubbed his head, sighing.

' _Guess this is my funeral.'_ He stated with a low tone.

He then looked at Makarov, who was getting ready to say a speech. He took out a piece of paper, and began to read.

"Here lies a brave Fairy. Scythe Strauss has touched the hearts of many throughout the lands. Despite his small amount of time in Fairy Tail, he has shown us the true nature of being a family member." He began, holding back his tears by gritting his teeth. "His desire for justice to all that were good in this world was unparalleled, he used his magic for the benefit of others. Whether as a large warrior, a flaming toddler, a Godslayer, or a Celestial Knight, he had one thing: The heart of a Fairy." He then gave out, a single tear starting to come out. "We…will miss him." He then muttered, his body starting to tremble.

Scythe's eyes widened at the sight.

' _Gramps…'_ He said, his mouth gaping with awe. He then looks behind the Fairies as the eight remaining Council members arrived.

The leader, the old man named Org, then stepped forward.

"This tragedy has left the hearts of many shattered. The connections that this young man made has drilled through our hearts as an empty seat has been made. Given that he may have been able to do great things if he lived, we have decided to honor him. The Council has voted to award this young man, and we are proud to announce, that Scythe Strauss is now an eternal member of the Ten Wizard Saints…" He finished with a bow. The other members bowed as well.

The members of Fairy Tail turned to the members of the Council, all of them frowning at their lack of sincerity to the situation. The young man then looked over to see Mira, his mother, who was standing in front of his grave. She placed roses in front of it while her face was stern with emotions. She wore a black dress and a black cap, with a matching hat a vale over her face, while Elfman stood behind her, a look of sadness mixed with anger across his face. Mira, along with everyone else, then gasped at the loud roaring of a certain fire sorcerer.

"Son of a bitch! No, I've had it!" He said angrily, pushing Mira out of the way and kicking the flowers over.

Scythe looked at him with surprise.

"Whoa." He blinked a few times. He then turned to Makarov.

"Natsu, what are you doing young man?!" He shouted with anger in his voice. Scythe knew he could get angry, but this felt different.

Lucy came up to him, trying to calm him down. Gray clicked his tongue as he tried to step forward, pissed off that the fire wielder was causing a scene. Everyone was then cut off by a loud punch.

Natsu was sent down to the ground as he felt the blow connect to his face. Everyone gasped at the sight, mostly surprised by the one who dealt the blow. Natsu sat up and rubbed his face. He then looked up, only to shudder in the sight of his attacker.

Mira stood above him, still having her fist balled up from the attack. She looked at him with her face shrouded by darkness. Natsu tried to get up and complain but then stopped as he looked up.

She was giving off a grimacing look as tears streamed down her face. It wasn't the usual fear that made Natsu shrink. This was an entirely different fear that caused him to gasp and back away, sensing her murderous aura.

"FACE REALITY NATSU!" Mira screamed, staring down at him. Tears began to fall down her face as she did so.

"But Scythe—" He stuttered, now sobbing as well.

"NO, HE'S GONE! We failed… there's no way to get him back now…" She then murmured. "I failed as a mother."

She then fell to her knees, covering her face with her hands as she broke down with sobs. Lucy and Gray helped her up. She let her cry into her shoulder as Gray covered her with his blazer, giving her looks of sympathy.

Scythe then put his hands in his pockets as he looked up, his face now full of sadness. It pained him to see them like this, especially his mother, so he averted his gaze.

' _I thought I could save them…but all I did was make everyone sad again. Aw man, can't I ever do something good with my life… Damn it I can't even die right.'_ He grunted as he gritted his teeth.

He then blinked as another bright light flashed, blinding him yet again. As he opened his eyes once more, he gasped as he saw a hand come down from the skies. Scythe couldn't help but stare at it as it came down, looking like some sort of divine presence. Slowly bringing his arm out, he touched the hand, causing it to shine and blind him once more…

~World of the living~

Scythe woke, coughing up sea water as he felt someone patting his back to help him expel the liquid from his lungs. He looked up to see a man dressed in a black and white robe, with black hair and a gentle smile on his face. Strange thing was, he didn't look like he was soaked at all. He should have been drenched, especially if he saved Scythe from drowning.

"Glad to see you're alive." He exclaimed.

"Who… who are you?" Scythe asked.

"Someone who hasn't been around people for nearly five hundred years." He smiled. "My name is Zeref. It am quite surprised you are able to be this close to me without my curse activating."

"Zeref, the dark wizard Jellal tried to resurrect?" Scythe questioned sitting up instantly while backing up as well.

"Then again, I'm not actually here, I'm just projecting my spirit because I sensed someone like you who needed some help." Zeref smiled before he disappeared, ignoring what Scythe asked.

Scythe sat there in silence, before he felt light headed and passed out, on the beach, the last thought to run through his mind, wondering if his friends made it out safely.

~2Days Later~

"Ugh, what happened, where am I?" Scythe questioned opening his eyes, seeing he was in a hut of some sorts.

"Oh good, you're awake."

Scythe bent his head backwards as the person who spoke poked her head in his line of vision.

"Wendy?" Scythe asked.

"Glad to see my treatments helped." Wendy smiled replacing the wet cloth on his forehead.

"Where am I?" Scythe questioned sitting up.

"Easy there, you've still got some recovering to do." Wendy said pushing his chest to set him back down. "You're in your hotel room. I found you on my way to the train station to head home. So I figured I'd bring you back to your room and treat you here."

"Oh right, Loki got me the Tiki Hut Suite." Scythe sighed leaning back. "How long have I been out?"

"A couple days. In that time, I don't know if I'm going crazy or something, but it looked as though your muscles were getting bigger, and your skin was getting tighter." Wendy stated.

"No, you're not crazy. It's just my body rebuilding itself from the strain that was put on them. It's a normal reaction to any hardcore workouts. But this was more of a life and death situation." Scythe explained as Wendy put an icepack on top of the cloth. "Hold on. Have you been taking care of me this entire time?"

"Well, uh…"

"She has indeed." Carla said hopping up onto the bed with a cup of tea. "I hope you won't mind, but I found your stash of chamomile lemon tea. Never pegged you for a tea drinker."

"I mainly drink it to help me sleep. I get nightmares very easily." Scythe exclaimed.

"Well, it didn't seem like you were suffering from any nightmares while you were out. You kept mumbling about getting your revenge on someone named Zancrow." Wendy exclaimed.

"Care to explain why?" Carla asked with a suspicious look on her face.

"Zancrow killed my parents, burnt them to ashes, right in front of me." Scythe said, not hesitating at all with his response.

"Young man, haven't you heard the saying, an eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind, you do know what that means right?" Carla asked.

"Zancrow is different. If he's not stopped, then he's going to hurt more people, he is one of Grimoire Heart's elite fighters." Scythe sighed. "I'm not wanting to stop him just to get revenge, I'm wanting to stop him so I can stop him from hurting more innocent people."

"That is a very noble quest for you." Wendy smiled, a slight blush on her face.

Beep-beep-beep… Beep-beep-beep…

"Hold on." Scythe exclaimed tapping the communications lacrima on the bedside table. "Hello?"

"Scythe, thank goodness you're all right. You're back in your room at the hotel?" Erza asked, her face appearing on the crystal orb.

"Yeah. The girl I rescued from that burning ship is helping me heal up." Scythe exclaimed. "Where are the others?"

"The others and I are in our rooms. Juvia went back to Magnolia to officially join the guild. We've been trying to reach you for the last two days, but you never answered." Erza sighed. "The front desk said that you were here, but that it was requested that nobody disturb you. I was finally allowed to call your room because requests like that usually don't last for longer than a couple days."

"Sorry, I actually just woke up from sleeping for two days." Scythe sighed sitting up. "Go ahead and enjoy the rest of your experience here. I think I might be a little too sore to enjoy the rest of mine."

"Alright Scythe, we'll bring you a souvenir from the theme park." Erza exclaimed. "Get some sleep and we'll see you at the train station in the morning."

"Alright Erza. See you tomorrow." Scythe smiled hanging up before holding his side in pain.

"Take it easy, when I found you, there was a lot of bruising and you had a couple cracked ribs." Wendy said helping him to lie down again. "I'll go get you some food from one of the restaurants."

"Just call in room service. It'll be a lot simpler." Scythe chuckled snagging the room service menu and number, from beside the communications lacrima.

"So, you head home tomorrow?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, today is the last day to enjoy the resort, but I can't for obvious reasons." Scythe sighed. "I still have to get a souvenir for my mom."

"I can get one for her if you want." Wendy smiled.

"You don't know what she likes." Scythe stated, opening one eye.

"She's Mirajane Strauss, from Sorcerer Weekly right?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, but the magazines don't cover anything about her personal life all that much." Scythe exclaimed.

"So, what kinds of things does she like?" Wendy inquired.

"She loves cooking, music, light novels, and she has a thing for cute furry critters." Scythe smiled. "Her favorite type of music is classical."

"Alright. I'll be back in a bit. Carla, could you stay here to watch him?" Wendy asked.

"I most certainly will not." Carla stated. "I'm sticking by your side until we return."

"I'll be fine." Scythe smiled waving his hand. "I'm just gonna get a bit more rest."

"Alright see you when we return." Wendy smiled heading out.

Wendy closed the door, heading for the lobby and souvenir shops around the resort. Closing the distance quickly.

"So Wendy, I couldn't help but notice you getting a little cozy with Scythe when he was still unconscious." Carla smiled.

"What? Carla, I was just sharing body heat with him, I wasn't doing anything lewd." Wendy cried waving her arms about. "It was a survival technique for staying warm."

"All I'm saying is you seem to like him, maybe as more than friends. I'm glad I got to see what he looks like at least. I never once got a look at him when he rescued us." Carla smiled. "But you do seem happier, I take it Jack is no longer holding back your feelings?"

"I don't know what it is. I still feel the sting of what Jack did. But somehow being around Scythe is making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, like my problems can just melt away." Wendy stated.

"If I didn't know any better Wendy, I'd say you're in love." Carla teased.

"What? No, I'm not in love with him. I'm not looking for anything involving love, I'm still trying to heal my heart from what Jack did." Wendy exclaimed running off.

 _(Que Music… I won't say I'm in love: Hercules-Meg)_

Wendy was walking down the streets, wearing a simple white dress, with a sunhat, looking around at the stores. Finding a shop that sold light novels, lacrima music players, and cookbooks. Looking around, Wendy spotted a romance book, with the cover being of a man holding a woman close in a passionate embrace. Her mind wondered and for a moment the two people on the cover looked changed to it being her in Scythe's arms.

"No. I'm not looking for love." Wendy stated looking around in different areas of the store.

Wendy grabbed a cookbook, and skimmed through it, choosing to buy this one for herself, and another copy for Mirajane. Wendy went looking around the store some more, finding a pendant, with two chains, each having half of a heart on it looking like a broken heart, magnetically connected. One side saying remember me, the other saying, I will return.

"Oh this is cute." Wendy smiled choosing to buy one before she began to imagine giving one half to Scythe. "No, what am I saying? I can't buy this it'd be too embarrassing. Besides I'm not looking for a relationship." She stated putting it back.

Wendy went looking around again, and found a couple stuffed animals, one looking like a white tiger with red and black hair on its head, like Scythe, and the other being a white tiger with royal blue hair on its head, reaching half way down its back, just like hers.

"Oh, these look so adorable." Wendy smiled not even thinking of how they look suspiciously like her and Scythe, as she put them in the shopping basket.

Wendy went walking down the street once more, accidentally tripping over one of the cobblestones, before falling into someone's arm.

"Hi there Wendy. You doing okay?"

"Oh, Mr. Ren. Thank you for catching me. I can be very clumsy sometimes." Wendy smiled bowing to him.

"So, what are you doing out and about like this?" Ren asked dusting off his pants.

"Scythe's bedridden in his room, so I'm buying some souvenirs in his place for his mom and him." Wendy smiled.

"So he's back and he's doing okay?" Ren asked.

"Sort of. He's recovering from his injuries. This is his room number if you wanna go check up on him." Wendy said handing Ren a slip of paper with the number on it.

"Thank you, I'm sure Nora and Chelia would like to check up on him and see how he's doing." Ren smiled, noticing Carla putting the pendant halves on the respective plushy's necks, with a sly smile. Carla noticed him looking and motioned for him to stay quiet.

"So anything else happening?" Wendy questioned.

"Well, not really, Nora and I have been worried about Scythe; we have become very good friends with his mother, when Fairy Tail was rebuilding their guild hall. But I'm happy to hear he's going to be okay. Are you a nurse in training of some kind?"

"No… well I guess you could say I am a nurse of some kind. I'm actually the Sky Dragonslayer." Wendy exclaimed.

"I see." Ren smiled. "So you have quite a bit of medical knowledge. Good to know he's in good hands. I will see you a little later Maiden of the Skies."

"Have a good day, Storm Flower." Wendy chuckled as they parted ways.

Wendy went about walking down the street of the separate souvenir shops, unaware that Carla was talking with Ren.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" Ren questioned referring to the sneaky slip Carla pulled.

"It's obvious Wendy has a thing for Scythe, so I'm just trying to push her along to meet it head on. She deserves to be happy, especially after her last heartache." Carla exclaimed.

Wendy walked down to the end of the souvenir shops finding one more thing that caught her eye.

"Oh wow. A rose made of ruby as the bud, and gold for the stem." Wendy smiled taking it. "Good price to, only 80jewels."

Wendy purchased the rose, telling herself that she'd have to be a little stingy with her money for a bit until she went on a couple jobs, collecting the rewards.

(End Song…)

Wendy made her way back to the hotel room, as it was starting to get dark out, quietly thinking on what she was going to do as a last treatment for Scythe's injuries.

"I guess I could use an ointment on the bruising to help heal it. I have several of them in my suitcase. Then again, he looks like the kind of guy who likes to tough things out. Not to mention I still need to do some finish up treatment on his right arm, shoulder, and pectoral. I don't know what kind of attack could have caused those, but it sort of looks like his was breaking like a vase would under too much pressure." Wendy exclaimed.

"There's a type of barrier spell that can cause the user to receive the damage that hits the barrier." Carla said flying next to her.

"Carla where'd you come from?" Wendy shrieked entering the elevator with a startle.

"Oh please child, I've been with you the whole time." Carla exclaimed.

"So, what's this barrier spell you were talking about?" Wendy asked calming down a bit.

"I can't remember the exact name of it, but it does exactly what I told you. The one who casts that spell receives the damage caused to the barrier." Carla exclaimed.

"Huh, whatever those injuries are from, I guess that must have been the cause." Wendy stated.

"Indeed. Though there are many other possibilities to how he got those injuries, but using that barrier spell seems like the most common thing." Carla stated as they reached Scythe's room.

Wendy used the keycard lacrima to open the door, blushing when she did, finding Scythe standing there, in her direct line of sight, shirtless, with his bandages removed as he was in the middle of changing them.

"Oh, Wendy hey. Back so soon?" Scythe asked, not even fazed that she was seeing him half naked.

"Y-yeah. I found a few things that I thought you and your mom might like." Wendy said taking out one of the two cookbooks, and the plushy's, trying her hardest not to stare at how ripped and toned Scythe was. Wendy didn't really have time to notice earlier as she was too concerned with treating his wounds.

"Thanks, here why don't you keep this one?" Scythe smiled giving her the plushy with his hair style, and the new addition of the pendant half that said, I will return, which Wendy swore she didn't purchase.

Knock-knock… "Room service."

Scythe put his shirt back on and opened the door to allow the cart of food to be wheeled in. After giving the bellboy a nice tip, Scythe opened the lids of the platters on the cart, revealing them to all be filled with various meats and cooked vegetables.

"You're welcome to help yourself if you want." Scythe smiled.

"Oh no I couldn't, you need as much nutrients as you can get to recover." Wendy smiled waving her hands sheepishly, before her stomach let off a loud growl.

"Sounds like your stomach says you need some food." Scythe chuckled.

"I guess I could use something to eat." Wendy chuckled a bit embarrassed.

"That's the spirit." Scythe chuckled, grabbing a couple utensils from the lower shelf on the cart. "Carla, you're welcome to join us."

"I'm fine thanks, I prefer something a little sweeter." Carla smiled spreading her wings. "I'm going to be down near the ice-cream shop if you need me Wendy."

' _Carla must have purchased those pendants. How embarrassing.'_ Wendy mentally screamed.

"Well, more for us then." Scythe chuckled dishing it up.

"Thanks." Wendy said doing the same.

"Is something wrong Wendy?" Scythe questioned.

"No, it's nothing." Wendy stated, slowly eating her food.

"Wendy, I can tell when something is up. If you don't wanna talk about it with me then that's perfectly fine. But you need to talk about it with someone who is willing to listen and understand." Scythe exclaimed. "It isn't healthy to keep your feelings and emotions bottled up, for any period of time."

"I know. But I just don't want to talk about it right now." Wendy stated, putting her utensil's down. "It's too painful."

"So is my past." Scythe exclaimed surprising Wendy a bit.

"What do you mean?" Wendy questioned.

"When I was five, which honestly wasn't that long ago, I helped a man. He was injured, and sick, so my dad brought him into the house to help him recover. Turns out that man was faking it, using his magic to give himself a fever, with some very impressive makeup skills to give us the impression he had an infected injury." Scythe sighed as he ate a piece of his stake. "The next day, he showed his true colors, and brought the rest of his dark guild to our town, and turned my parents to ashes, while I watched."

"Zancrow." Wendy gasped.

"Not long after that he found where I was hiding, and took me along with every child in the village, to Grimoire Heart's flying guildhall. There, I was a slave for six months, and ended up being a lab rat for one of their Etherion projects."

"Becoming the Etherion Godslayer. You never did tell me what your element was." Wendy exclaimed in understanding.

"I know what it's like to have a painful past, so if you ever need an ear to listen, then I'm here for you. You can find me at either the Fairy Tail Guildhall, or the Huntsman and Huntress MMA Academy in Magnolia." Scythe explained.

"Thank you Scythe." Wendy smiled reaching into her bag, handing him the rose.

"What's this?" Scythe asked.

"Something I impulsively bought." Wendy chuckled. "But I want you to have it, you barely know me, and you're willing to do so much for me."

"It's what a hero does." Scythe smiled, as Wendy put the rose in his shirt pocket.

"There, now no one can say you don't dress for the occasion." Wendy smiled, before the sound of fireworks going off outside went off. "Oh wow, I didn't know the resort was doing fireworks tonight." She smiled running off to the balcony.

"I don't think that's the resort's doing." Scythe chuckled, remembering what Mira told him about the Fairy Tail send off, from someone leaving the guild.

"Well, whatever the case, I think they're beautiful." Wendy smiled.

"Yeah. I think so to." Scythe smiled, catching a glimpse of the way Wendy look in the light of the moon and the fireworks.

~Elsewhere in an undisclosed location~

The light was dark and bright as it shined from the heat of the rivers of lava running across the land. An orb of white energy travels along it, following the lava to the dragon residing at its epicenter.

"What are you doing here, Grandeeney?" The red dragon questioned.

"Paying a visit to an old friend." The orb of energy stated floating in front of the dragon.

"Might I remind you you're forbidden to come here?" The dragon questioned. "Do not interfere."

"I should tell you that the child is being reckless. He reminds me of someone else I know. His streak of good luck is sure to run out eventually, in which case he could end up dead." Grandeeney exclaimed.

"Be gone. You are not to meddle in the humans' affairs." The fire dragon shouted, the mountain he's in erupting like a volcano. "Do so and you will anger me, the mighty Igneel."

"I never should have mentioned it. There's no point in worrying when we can't change the outcome. All we can do is have faith that the humans have the strength to prevail. You know Zeref is… never mind. I've said enough." Grandeeney said. "Oh one more thing before I go."

"What is it?" Igneel questioned.

"I win the bet. My hatchling was the first to find a lifelong mate." Grandeeney exclaimed.

"Oh come on." Igneel said his eyes turning into white circles of annoyance.


	14. Revealing the Truth

Mama Mirajane-14

"Whoa." Natsu, Erza, Grey, Lucy, Happy, and Scythe said in awe.

"Wow." Lucy stated.

"Well this is a surprise." Erza exclaimed.

"They finished building it?" The rest of them asked.

The Fairy Tail guildhall looked more like a castle than a guild. With a larger foundation, and a sturdier looking structure.

"There it is, Fairy Tail's new guild hall." Grey said happily with a smile.

"Are you kidding me? We've got a café now?" Scythe questioned. "Guess they took my renovation suggestions seriously."

"Do we really need a gift shop too?" Lucy deadpanned.

"Looks like they even took my jokes seriously." Scythe chuckled nervously. "I wasn't serious about the gift shop. I guess Master is just trying to earn as much money as he can for the guild."

"Hey there. Glad you guys made it back okay. What's new?" The clerk asked.

"They got you working the gift shop Max?" Happy asked flying over to him. "It's been a while since we've seen you around the guild."

"Well, master made me go back to school 'cause he wanted me to take business classes." Max smiled.

"You're Max Alors. I've read all about you in Sorcerer Weekly." Lucy said fan girling over him.

"Yes ma'am, that'd be me." Max said giving off a smile. "Ya know, I've heard a lot about you Lucy."

"I don't wanna think about the crazy things they probably told ya." Lucy exclaimed.

"So what kind of stuff are you selling here?" Happy questioned.

"Ha, ha. We've got t-shirts, wristbands, mugs, towels, and of course our most popular item." Max smiled handing the item to Happy.

"Wow a Lucy action figure?" Happy questioned holding it.

"Ah! Nobody ever asked me if I was cool with that." Lucy stated.

"She's pose-able, and her clothes come off." Max exclaimed demonstrating it.

"We've even got a Scythe action figure." Max smiled.

"Seriously, I better get half the profits from you selling those." Scythe grumbled. "Otherwise I'll sue."

"No need to worry. My partner in sales is making sure you both get your cuts for the action figures." Max said pointing to the back.

"Velvet?" Scythe questioned.

"Oh, hey glad to see you're back. Sorry I couldn't stay for the rest of the vacation, I ended up with food poisoning and was sent home." Velvet sighed. "But I'm better now. What I missed, I mean besides the fact you guys destroyed the Tower of Heaven the Magic Council had failed to do it themselves?"

"Well, Scythe has a girlfriend." Natsu teased, giving Scythe a headlock noogie.

"Natsu, I keep telling you she's not my girlfriend." Scythe groaned.

"That rose in your pocket says differently." Grey smiled.

"Oh, do tell who this mysterious girl is?" Velvet asked, getting interested in this.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's just the girl I had rescued from that burning ship. She just felt like she owed me, so she helped me when she found my washed up on the shore." Scythe sighed.

"Yeah, about that." Velvet stated. "Mira read the letter Lucy wrote explaining what had happened during your vacation, she's not too happy you ordered a deity to take the others, while you left yourself behind. I'd be prepared for a punishment worse than being grounded if I were you."

As they spoke, the others had gone on ahead to complete the tour of the new guild hall. Grey turned to Natsu, seeing he was being grumpy and gloomy.

"Hey, man. What's wrong?" The ice stripper questioned.

"I'm not good with change." Natsu stated.

"It's so good to have you back, Lu." Levy called out, waving to them.

"Oh, hi, Levy!" Lucy called back.

"Isn't this awesome? Guess what, now we've got a swimming pool behind the bar." Levy smiled.

"Welcome back." Romeo said sticking his hand up in the air.

"That's kinda weird." Lucy stated.

"It' just not the same." Natsu complained.

"I like it." Scythe chimed in.

"We've even got a game room down in the basement." Levy explained.

"You're back." Macao smiled.

"Took you long enough." Wakaba laughed.

"Does it need to be this big?" Lucy questioned.

"I don't like it." Natsu grumbled

"But the biggest change is upstairs, 'cause everybody's allowed to go up to the second floor, since the S-Class quests are on the third floor now." Levy exclaimed.

"Yo." Elfman called from the second floor.

"Oh wow." Lucy awed.

"Scythe, Mira wants to see you at the bar counter right now." Elfman stated.

"Got it." Scythe groaned walking over to the bar.

"Master actually lets more of us go on S-Class Quests, as long as we're accompanied by an S-Class Sorcerer or Sorceress. Otherwise we're forbidden from doing so." Levy concluded.

"Well I'm glad you dunderheads made it back safely." Makarov stated surprising them with his appearance with someone beside him.

"Master."

"I'd like you to meet Fairy Tail's newest member Juvia. Isn't she a cutie?" Makarov questioned.

"I can't wait to work with you." Juvia smiled doing a curtsy.

"Ha-ha-ha. So you actually made it in, huh?" Grey smiled.

"Thanks so much for helping us in Akane." Erza added.

"No, I should be thanking you, because now I've found a new guild." Juvia smiled.

"Hey girl." Lucy greeted.

"We will fight for Grey." Juvia said a menacing look in her eyes.

"That won't be necessary." Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh that's right, where's Scythe? Is he okay?"

"I'm fine." Scythe said walking over. "But I won't be able to sit properly for a month." He groaned.

"Mira used the paddle on you huh?" Makarov asked. "Serves you right, risking your life the way you did. Could you imagine the kind of funeral you'd have? We'd all be devastated, and Natsu would probably try to convince us you were still alive."

' _I've actually seen that.'_ Scythe mentally chuckled.

"We've also added another new member to the guild. Someone you might recognize." Makarov exclaimed.

Scythe sniffed the air and his smiled broadened.

"No way. Big-Bro-Gajeel?" Scythe asked turning to the table Gajeel was sitting at.

"Heya punk, long time no see." Gajeel smirked standing up.

"It has been a while. How have you been?" Scythe questioned doing a gladiator arm grab with him.

"Been good. I've avoided Jose's assassination attempts so far, but it's been getting rough, even for a tough nut to crack like me." Gajeel smirked.

"Gajeel." Levy said stepping up to him.

"Hmm?" The iron eater asked.

"I just wanna say thank you for helping us bring Scythe home safely." Levy smiled bowing to him.

"Wait, you're thanking this monster for beating you up?" Grey questioned.

"Grey, calm down." Scythe exclaimed. "Team Shadow Gear willingly allowed themselves to be beaten and hospitalized so the guild could find me. He left my shirt with them so Natsu could track my scent."

"Relax kiddo, it's natural that there'd be some skepticism around here seeing how I used to be your enemy. It's fine, it'll just take time for them to warm up to me." Gajeel stated.

"Alright, if you say so." Scythe sighed.

"Oh Scythe, that reminds me, the Magic Council has summoned you to their temporary headquarters, until they get theirs rebuilt." Makarov said handing him an, envelope with the magic Council's seal on it.

Scythe moved his finger around the seal before a holographic image of the Head Councilman Org appeared on the seal.

"Scythe Strauss. Due to recent events, what remains of the council has requested your presence. The reason is classified and cannot be shared in a letter. I hope you will come, Org."

"Well, what do you think the Council wants?" Grey asked.

"Don't know. But I can't exactly ignore a summons from the Head Councilman now can I?" Scythe sighed. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Scythe left the guildhall, making a quick stop to the gym, to see how his two favorite employees were doing.

"Yang, Ruby. I'm back." Scythe called, instantly holding up a rose pendant keychain seconds before a red blur came zooming past, the keychain gone in an instant.

"Yay, thanks for the souvenir." Ruby smiled running back to the octagon, where Yang was busy scrubbing the fighting ground.

"So, what happened that required you to mop up a bucket's worth of blood?" Scythe questioned tossing Yang a golden rose pendant keychain.

"It was some men, trying to recruit us for some 'holy cause' to stop corruption. The ambulances just took them away five minutes ago." Yang chuckled, as she continued to mop, after catching the keychain.

"I see. Well, what did you tell them when you said your boss wasn't in town and they refused to leave?" Scythe questioned seeing the mountain of paperwork that Yang was going to do.

"I told them to buzz off or they'd get a taste of what I'm like when enraged." Yang smiled.

"Heard you saw Ren and Nora." Ruby smiled changing the topic to something more light than dark.

"Yeah, how do you know them?" Scythe asked.

"We went to Beacon Academy together." Yang stated. "I totally called it when I said they would hook up."

"Well, I can't stay long. Org has summoned me." Scythe sighed.

"Who?" Ruby questioned.

"The Head Councilman from what remains of the Magic Council." Yang stated.

"Oh."

"Why would he summon you?" Yang asked.

"No clue, but I can't ignore it. I just stopped by to give you two your souvenir's and then head out." Scythe explained.

"Hang on. Here, take this." Yang stated tossing him a pair of vehicle keys.

"What are these for?" Scythe questioned.

"They're the keys to your new motor bike. Well, my old one, I upgraded to a new one. The festival isn't for another month, so you have plenty of time to fix her up." Yang explained. "Consider it a thank you for not letting this place go under."

"I appreciate it. Where is it?" Scythe inquired.

"Your mom already came by with your uncle and picked it up. Literally, he turned into this giant monster thing and picked up the bike like it was nothing but a toy." Ruby stated.

"That's uncle Elfman for ya. Always trying to prove he's the manliest." Scythe chuckled. "He's a Takeover sorcerer. What you saw was Beast Soul, full body."

Scythe turned to the door, and headed to the apartment complex he lived at with Mira since she moved out of Fairy Hills to raise him, renting the apartment across form Elfman's. When he was at the door, he saw a note that told him to go to Fairy Tail, for the special announcement Mira had for the guild.

"Well, I might as well make it quick." Scythe exclaimed disappearing in a flash of blue lightning, and appearing at the guildhall in less than five minutes, sitting next to Mira as she motioned for him to sit. "What's this about mom?"

"You'll find out in a minute." She said before going on stage, with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Uncle Elfman, do you know what this is all about?" Scythe questioned.

"No, I honestly do not." Elfman exclaimed.

"By the way, where'd you put the bike Yang gave me?"

"It's around back in the guilds auto shop for those who specialize in machinery magic." Elfman stated.

"Okay."

"Hello everyone." Mira said gaining everyone's attention. "I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here, and why I called this special meeting of the guild. The truth is, my first S-Class quest didn't take as long as it seemed. I had finished it within three months, but something else happened."

"What are you saying Mira?" Makarov questioned.

"I'll let this video tell you." Mira explained as the screen came down and a projection began to play.

It started off in a familiar living room Scythe recognized, with the couch in better shape than it had been, and a there were less family pictures hanging up.

"Are you sure it's on?" A familiar, younger voice asked.

"Yes, the light is blinking. The recording lacrima is on, and active." Another voice, familiar to Scythe, said from out of the camera's sight.

"All right, if you're sure."

From the side of the camera, walked in a younger Mirajane Strauss, wearing her Lolita Gothic clothes from her rebellious stage of life.

There was a big difference in her figure though. One that made everyone in the guildhall gasp in shock.

Mirajane stood there, her body turned to the side, with a large protruding pregnant belly hanging from her torso, her shirt acting more as a sports bra, with how big pregnancy had made her, looking a couple days past her due date with twins. It was only because the belly looked bigger on her pubescent frame.

" _Hollo my child. It's me. I know you might not want to watch this right now, but I need you to hear what I have to say."_ Mira said as she rubbed her belly in big loving circles. _"My life, was horrible, when I was younger, I was branded a demon, for having gone into the haunted church, and absorbing the demon that was terrorizing the town. I was an outcast, several of the villagers tried to kill me, and before long I had to leave the town with your Aunt Lisanna and Uncle Elfman. This town isn't too far from here actually. I guess what I'm trying to say is, despite you not being a planned pregnancy, more like a pleasant surprise, I still love you, and hope you've grown up to be a wonderful sorcerer. I just hope you three haven't inherited my Satan Soul form, otherwise the town's going to have a lot of angry villagers from the next town over to deal with."_

Scythe stared off at the screen, still trying to comprehend what he was seeing, which didn't seem to make sense to him.

" _It's weird, making this recording for you little bundle of joy while you're still in my belly. You can probably hear every word of what I'm saying now. You were supposed to come out a month ago, but I don't mind you being with me like this, it just means more time I get to spend with you before I have to leave."_ Mirajane chuckled sadly. _"I know you must hate me for leaving you with the Draconis family. But I had no choice. If word were to get out I had a child I'd be putting you in danger along with the entire guild, especially if word were to get out about who your father is. Not to mention the townsfolk would come and try to kill you every chance they got… and I… I don't want that kind of life for you."_ Mira stated, starting to cry. _"I love you baby, and I will always love you. If and when you get the chance, come see me at Fairy Tail, and please, tell me all the adventures you've had, I'm sure you're going to have a lot. I gotta go, you're starting to kick up a storm, and that means you're hungry for burgers and union rings. I love you."_ Mira said as there was visible movement on the surface of her belly. _"Goodbye baby. Be safe, eat your vegetables, brush your teeth every night, and don't get into any bad habits. I love you."_

The video ended, and the entire guild began to talk before Mira took the stage once more asking for them to remain silent.

"I'm sorry that I had kept this a secret from you. I had my reasons, but that's still no excuse for keeping you in the dark." Mira exclaimed wiping a tear from her face. "When my quest had ended, I had chosen to camp out one night, but that turned out to be a mistake, as I woke up in the lab of a cult who worshiped the apocalyptic dragon, Acnologia. They forcefully made me enter my Satan Soul form, and impregnated me with his DNA. An hour after I had made that video, I went into labor, and with the only child I had in my arms, only one picture taken after my his birth." Mira sighed holding up a picture.

With his vision, Scythe was able to see the image clearly. The photo, showed Mira as she held a sleeping infant wrapped up in a swaddle of cloth in her arms. A big smile across her face as the frame only caught her neck, shoulders, and head while she held her infant son by her face for the picture. She looked like a mess with her hair everywhere around her face, while her cheeks were tear stained with a few droplets still lingering.

"I left an hour later, after regaining enough strength to fly home in my Satan Soul form. The reason I bring this up now, is because of one thing." Mira said holding up a folded piece of paper that Porlyusica sent with her emblem on it. "The day Scythe blinded himself, I had Porlyusica conduct a DNA test. The results came back positive. Scythe, is indeed the child I had left with the family who helped me through my pregnancy."

Mira began to cry as she looked at Scythe, with a look of mixed relief, worry, and sadness.

"When I had heard Metalica had been destroyed, I had thought I'd never get the chance to see my boy again." Mira cried. "But when I got the results, I wanted everyone to know the truth before I showed them. Once again, I want to apologize for keeping you all in the dark, I just couldn't possibly handle the thought of what you'd think of me, if I came home with a baby in my arms, instead of the reward money."

"Mira." Makarov started. "I understand your pain child. But you needn't have worried. We would have understood if you had told us the truth, and what had happened. We would have helped you raise the boy, like he were our own. That's what family is for, that's what it means to be in Fairy Tail. We look out for one another, and we treat each other fairly, no matter who we are. We can't control what the heavens have instore for us. So please, don't fret. We don't see you any different than before."

"That's right." Natsu cheered taking Scythe into a headlock. "So what if you had a kid when you were fourteen, you didn't ask for it, and you certainly didn't have a choice in the matter."

"Point is, we don't care either way. As long as you're safe, happy, and healthy, then we all can be." Erza added.

Natsu's smile faded when he no longer felt his hold on Scythe's neck. He looked down to see he had slipped out and was gone.

"Hey, where'd Scythe go?" The pinket questioned.

"I saw him heading to the garage. He looked majorly confused about all this." Gajeel exclaimed. "At least this explains why he and the barmaid have similar scents."

"I never noticed." Natsu exclaimed.

"I'll go talk with him." Gajeel sighed getting up from his seat following Scythe's scent to the garage.

Gajeel had to take the exit through the back, to get to the garage, finding Scythe there, just as he was sending off a letter.

"Hey Gajeel." Scythe sighed not even turning to him.

"Hey kid. What was that you just sent off?" Gajeel questioned.

"A response to Councilman Org's letter. Explaining I'll be there as soon as possible." Scythe exclaimed as he started working on the bike Yang gave him.

"I see." Gajeel said. "So, you doing okay?"

"What do you mean?" Scythe questioned working on the engine, with the help of a manual floating beside him on a lacrima plate.

"What I mean is, are you okay? Your mother just dropped the biggest secret of her life on the entire guild hall, revealing you being her biological son she had to give up for adoption." Gajeel stated.

"I'm fine Gajeel." Scythe sighed. "It was just a big shock to me. I mean I understand why she did what she did, I mean, she was fourteen years old when she had me. She wasn't ready for that kind of responsibility, not to mention I'm the bastard son of a monster who could bring the apocalypse."

"Hey, this is what I'm talking about. You're putting yourself down for this, and it wasn't even your fault." Gajeel exclaimed. "Didn't you see the pain in Mira's eyes in the video? It broke her heart to leave you behind, but she did it for your safety."

"I know that it must have hurt her, and why shouldn't I put myself down for this? I wasn't even planned, from the moment I was conceived I've been a lab rat. So why shouldn't I be angry at myself for that?"

"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE." Gajeel shouted. "Now I understand you're angry because you were born a lab rat. But you hadn't even been put together yet, you blame yourself for things out of your control. You were just a couple strands of two completely different people's DNA when Mira was chosen. It could have happened to anyone but it didn't. It happened to Mira, what's happened, happened, and there's nothing you can change about it. Just be grateful your mother chose to give you up for adoption instead of having an abortion."

"I think that might have been better."

Instantly Scythe was pinned down by Gajeel's iron club from both hands. He looked up to see an angered expression spread across Gajeel's face.

"You serious kid? I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Now I understand you're trying to sort everything out. I'm glad you don't blame Mira for anything that happened to her, to get her knocked up, or for leaving you with a different family. But that doesn't change the fact you're still beating yourself up over this." Gajeel stated. "If you need some time to yourself I understand, just don't do anything stupid or self-harming."

Gajeel let up on his clubs, allowing Scythe to get up as the iron eater left the garage, heading to the market area stopping only a moment.

"How much of that did you hear?" Gajeel asked.

"All of it. I followed you from the stage." Mira sighed, tears in her eyes. "I can't believe he's blaming himself. Of all things I thought he'd be blaming and hating me."

"Mirajane." Gajeel sighed. "Scythe's a smart kid. He knows what it's like for something to be forced upon him. Give him some time and a little space, he'll come around eventually."

"Right."

 _(Que Music… I'm still here: Treasure Planet)_

Scythe laid there on the ground, thinking over the words Gajeel said to him, finding it hard to think about anything else. With a sigh of defeat, he picked himself up and began working on his bike.

Grabbing a ratchet, Scythe began to follow the directions to the letter, still thinking about his talk with Gajeel, even after it had passed hours ago.

"Damn it." Scythe cursed when he felt something cut open his hand when he jerked it the wrong way.

Scythe decided not to use his healing magic on it, and just wrapped it in a handkerchief before he continued to work on the bike.

Though each time he worked on the bike's different parts needing fixing, his mind kept racing back to how he could have had an abused life from the start instead of a happy one with the Draconis family.

Finally he got finished with all the mechanical maintenance with his bike, feeling like it took forever to do so. He was currently sitting back as he allowed the automatic paint arms to put the new coats on.

"You doing okay in here?"

Scythe turned his head to see Levy looking at him, wearing a different outfit than he last saw her in.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine. Why'd you change clothes in the middle of the day?" Scythe asked.

"Scythe, you've been in here for over three days." Levy exclaimed, surprised he asked her something like that.

"Really?" Scythe asked. "Huh, guess the bike has needed more work than I thought."

"Scythe you've gone literally 72 hours without sleep. What were you even doing in here?" Levy questioned kneeling beside him, seeing the various cuts and bruises Scythe had all over his hands.

"Well first I replaced the RC-Plug with a lacrima orb to power the bike, then I replaced all the rusted out parts with brand new ones and gave it a sleeking frame to be more aerodynamic, along with a different metal covering." Scythe exclaimed. "New sparkplugs, exhaust valves, pistons, I even added a secondary engine in case I need to go faster."

"Scythe, you basically took apart the old bike and built a new one, engine and all." Levy sighed using disinfectant patches to clean Scythe's injuries. "You haven't eaten in three days, you have slept in three nights, and you haven't even showered."

"I know it's just…"

"Gajeel told me about your talk with him. You're stalling, you don't want to go home because you feel like it's your fault. Which doesn't make any sense."

"Yet it feels like it's my fault she had to lie to the guild, she had to hide for ten months away from Magnolia and everyone she's ever known." Scythe sighed not even flinching at the sting of the disinfectant.

"Scythe, you beat yourself up constantly, over something out of your control. I know you're still beating yourself up for the fact Jet, Droy, and I allowed Gajeel to beat us up just to find you." Levy said putting a bandage over it. "None of it was your fault. You couldn't have known it was going to happen."

"Stop beating yourself up ya brat." Aquarius said hitting him on the head.

"Aquarius, what are you doing here?" Scythe asked holding his head.

"Well, Lucy summoned me, and asked me to talk with you. She explained everything to me, now seeing as you're the only kid I'll show my emotions to, I felt like I needed to help you." Aquarius sighed, kneeling in front of him.

"Hang on, you have legs?" Scythe asked.

"Yeah, depending on if I want to, I can walk on land like any of the other spirits." Aquarius exclaimed. "But listen here. You've been neglecting your body, any amount of time doing that is unhealthy. I know it may not look like it, but I do truly care about Lucy. Her mother died when she was at a very tender age, so I was passed down to her. I tried my best with taking care of her, but I always tried to do it in secret because of how stubborn and prideful I am about my outward appearance. Now I'm doing the same with you, and I will continue to do the same thing, until you listen."

"But Aquarius…"

"I know it's hard to accept things that are out of your control. I'm not going to pretend I understand what you're feeling right now, but I can tell you that your number one priority isn't to take care of some bike. It's to take care of your own mental and physical state. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes Aquarius." Scythe sighed knowing she was right.

"Good, now get going. I want you to shower, then eat something, then get at least eight hours of sleep. I'll have Virgo make sure you're doing just that. Bye-bye." Aquarius said returning to the spirit world.

 _(End Song…)_

"You have her wrapped around her finger don't you?" Levy asked, chuckling nervously, knowing how the spirit is towards Lucy.

"No, she's probably just like this because of my Godslayer powers, mainly the ones involving water." Scythe exclaimed standing up. "I told Councilman Org in my letter I'd be there as soon as possible, but that's going to have to wait a while."

"Shall I take you to the spirit world to shower?"

"Ah Virgo don't sneak up on me." Scythe jumped, raising his arms in a defensive manner.

"I apologize." Virgo exclaimed.

"No, I'll just go home, shower, then probably get something to eat after I sleep." Scythe sighed.

"That won't do at all. Aquarius gave me specific instructions to have you follow her directions in the order they were given." Virgo stated. "Shower, food, and then sleep."

"Fine already." Scythe groaned, before Virgo grabbed him by the shirt and he was in his living room instantly. "What the hell was that?"

"I teleported us to your home." Virgo exclaimed.

"Okay, well, could you prepare me something to eat while I shower?" Scythe asked.

"Of course." Virgo said with a bow.

' _I find it kinda weird I'm being served by Lucy's celestial spirit when Virgo is contracted to her. Oh well, must be the Celestial Knight thing.'_ Scythe yawned.

~Elsewhere~

"Hi Mira." Levy sighed sitting at the bar counter.

"So, how's Scythe doing?" Mira asked.

"Well, you called it, he wasn't taking good care of his body. Lucy had to call Aquarius to get him to restart on that." Levy explained.

"I appreciate you going out there to check on him." Mira sighed. "So he was blaming himself. Guess that's to be expected from what I revealed."

"C'mon Mira don't be like that. You did what you had to." Levy smiled. "Honestly if I were in that situation, I would have done the same."

"Yeah, I know. But still, I do feel bad for not realizing sooner." Mira stated.

"It's fine Mira. You have your son back. Your full blood, biological son. Best part is he doesn't even hate you for leaving him with that family. You need to let it go, he still loves you." Levy smiled.

"You're right. I shouldn't let this get me down." Mira said, suddenly back to her old self. "I do appreciate it when we have these talks."

"Me to." Levy smiled.

"Say, I think you and Gajeel would make a cute couple." Mira smiled, trying to play matchmaker.

The sudden comment made Levy to a spit-take, creating a rainbow with her orange juice.

"Mira, what are you saying?" Levy questioned cleaning up her orange juice mess.

"Oh relax, I'm only teasing. But it does seem to me he has a thing for short bookworms like you." Mira chuckled.

"Enough of this please. What are you going to have Scythe do for the Harvest Festival in a couple weeks?" Levy questioned.

"Hmm, I don't know. I was thinking on letting him choose." Mira smiled.

"That might work, but he might go overboard with what he might plan on doing." Levy sighed.

"I guess you're right." Mira stated. "Well, we can't have him join us on our float, he'd just look silly in a dress, plus he doesn't really have the figure for it."

"I agree. I mean, he's huge for his age. He looks like a smaller version of Gajeel with tan skin." Levy commented.

"True, Scythe is muscular for his age. I wonder if he'd be qualified to enter into a strongman competition." Mira wondered.

"Lucy told me something Scythe told her. Apparently one of the game caterers at the theme park area of the Akane resort, rigged the strongman test game by making the hammer five hundred pounds. Scythe called it out by picking it up effortlessly with one hand, and weighing it himself." Levy smiled.

"Goodness, my baby boy is really that strong?" Mira gasped.

"Apparently it's because when he was dubbed a Celestial Knight by the Celestial Spirit King, the energy coursing through him had increased his natural abilities like strength, speed, agility, everything." Levy chuckled.

"Oh my little man is so strong, I'm so proud, being knighted at only fourteen." Mira smiled before she began to ponder something. "Well technically he's still only five, but it's impossible to return him to his actual age and size, because of the spell Hades used on him."

~Meanwhile~

"Ah, that was a good shower. I hadn't realized that I needed it that much." Scythe sighed walking out, dressed in a pair of shorts with the Superman emblem on the left leg of the pants, and a white tank-top.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I've prepared you food from the Celestial Spirit world. I had paid a visit to Princess to see if she knew your favorite foods, and she told me that these were them. I hope you enjoy."

All across the table, were plates of cheeseburgers, chicken strips, home cut fries with marble cheese and bits of ground beef, and freshly made shredded hash-browns with two gallons of milk to wash it all down.

"Wow, you prepared all this?" Scythe asked in awe. "Where'd the milk come from?" He questioned fearing the answer, his left eyebrow twitching.

"It came from the cows we raise that graze in the Celestial Spirit World. We Celestial Spirits do have to eat once in a while." Virgo explained.

"Good." Scythe sighed, relaxing a bit.

"Enjoy your meal." Virgo said returning to the Celestial Spirit World.

"This is more than I eat in a single meal." Scythe exclaimed seeing that the plates of food were stacked on top of each other. He's have to stand and reach his arm up just to grab a single serving. "Oh well, guess I'd better eat. I'm starving." Scythe chuckled.

~2hours later~

"Oh man, that was good." Scythe sighed, finishing the last of the nacho-fries.

Scythe stood up from the table and went to his room, only to find Amaterasu sitting on his bed with an expectant look in her eye.

"Well it's about time you got here." Amaterasu stated.

"Sorry, but I just finished my food. Hang on, what are you doing here?" Scythe questioned.

"I sensed something was wrong with your body, and your energy, so I came only to find you haven't been taking care of yourself for the past three days." Amaterasu exclaimed.

"Why do I get the feeling you're acting like my mother?" Scythe groaned before Amaterasu pulled him into the bed and hugged him from behind as they both laid in bed.

"I'm going to stay right here until you fall asleep." Amaterasu stated firmly, that's final.

"Fine." Scythe groaned as he began to get drowsy. "Where's Raijin?"

"He felt this wasn't worth his time." Amaterasu sighed.

It became hard for Scythe to keep his eyes open, eventually, he couldn't anymore and fell asleep, allowing himself to dream. Amaterasu smiled, noticing this, and disappeared merging back with his soul.

~Back at the guildhall~

"I'm telling ya man. I saw it with my own eyes." Natsu exclaimed retelling the final events of what had happened at the Tower of Heaven.

"No way, you gotta be pulling my leg." Grey stated.

"It's true. Scythe summoned the Goddess Amaterasu, and she healed him, and replaced his eyes with an Ethernano Lacrima." Natsu stated.

"Seriously Natsu, we nearly lost him to that, please stop making up stories about it." Lucy complained, not wanting to think about it.

"He's not making it up. I saw it to." Erza stated. "She was quite beautiful. Quite an exotic figure, and her bustline seemed to be a little bigger than mine now that I think about it."

"Don't say that kind of stuff like it's natural." Lucy shouted, her face blushing madly.

"So he summoned Amaterasu? If so, and she really did bring you down like you said, how come we didn't see her?" Grey questioned.

"True, I mean someone with that kind of beauty would be hard to miss." Juvia exclaimed.

"When the Tower lost its power, and we were unable to sense Scythe's presence anymore, Amaterasu disappeared, and we fell the rest of the way. That's my theory anyway." Erza exclaimed.

"Hey, whatever happened to that Simon guy?" Lucy asked.

"He left the beach when we got back to shore. He had a little sister when we were kidnapped, and he's going to travel the world to try and find her." Erza smiled. "Since he acted as a spy for the council members, minus Siegrain/Jellal and one other member, he was pardoned for his crimes. In fact Sho, Millianna, and Wally were pardoned because they had a hand in helping to destroy the Tower of Heaven."

"Sounds like they're going to be living an easy life." Natsu smiled. "I wonder if any of them are going to join a guild."

"They all have the potential." Lucy smiled.

"Hey everyone, how's it going over here?" Mira questioned.

"It's going fine. Is something up Mira?" Erza inquired.

"I was just wondering if any of you saw anything at Akane involving Scythe." Mira questioned.

"Nope." Natsu stated.

"Not me." Lucy sighed. "Velvet was already on the train home not long after we got there."

"No ma'am." Happy chimed in with a mouth full of fish.

"I didn't see anything." Grey chuckled.

"I was having a lovely nap after Scythe went back to his room." Erza smiled.

"I saw something." Juvia stated.

"What did you see?" Mira asked.

"I saw him going on a date with a young blue haired girl, who seemed a year younger than him." Juvia stated.

"You're kidding." Lucy gasped as Juvia had all their attention with shocked looks on their faces.

"Man, he's quite the player." Natsu chuckled.

"Well what did they do on the date?" Erza asked.

"They went to the theme park, and that's all I know." Juvia exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Happy questioned.

"I went to my room to freshen up and get ready after they walked into the theme park. After that I went to the casino to meet with my Darling Grey." Juvia stated.

"I got an idea." Lucy smiled pulling out a golden key. "Open Gate of the Maiden: Virgo."

"You called for me Princess?" Virgo asked appearing from thin air.

"Yeah, we need you to bring Scythe here so he can give us the details on his date at Akane resort." Lucy explained.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Princess." Virgo stated, causing them all to fall over.

"Well why not?" Lucy shouted.

"I have specific orders from Aquarius to make sure Scythe gets his required eight hours of sleep." Virgo explained. "She even told me to let you know if you asked me to bring the young prince to you, then she'd feed you to her pet piranhas."

"Please don't tell her." Lucy exclaimed sweat dropping.

"As you wish Princess." Virgo said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Well that was a bust." Grey exclaimed. "Can't you call that Crux guy to get the information?"

"Nope, part of our contract is I don't use him for gossip related stuff, and Scythe's date qualifies." Lucy sighed. "Wait a second, Virgo called him 'young prince' before she left. Why?"

"He's the son of Acnologia. King of the Dark Dragons." Natsu exclaimed. "It makes sense that he'd be the Prince of Darkness."

"He's not Dracula." Lucy shouted.

~The Next Day~

"Well, this is the place Councilman Org's letter said to meet him at." Scythe exclaimed stopping his red and black motor bike.

Scythe had woken up at three in the morning, and packed his bag as quietly as he could. He left a note for his mom and uncle saying he'd be back as soon as possible, when he finished the job the Councilman had for him. The ride had been nine hours, and Scythe was pretty board without anything to do besides listen to his music, but he managed to get there at lunchtime so he was going to get his meal there.

Parking his bike, Scythe looked around and found Councilman Org sitting in a booth with a couple drinks there, one of them smelling of alcohol, and the other of a carbonated drink he enjoyed.

"Councilman Org." Scythe said approaching the table.

"Ah, young man. Please, have a seat, I've taken the liberty of ordering you a soda, as the kids call it." Org said. "I guessed from what former Councilman Yajima told me about you, your favorite is Dr. Pepper."

"I didn't take it seriously when your letter said you'd be waiting here every day at lunch in the same booth until I arrived." Scythe chuckled taking a seat. "Thanks for the drink."

"Now, onto the business I have called you for." Org explained as Scythe removed his jacket, and put his helmet on the table. "Are you even old enough to drive a motorcycle?" Org asked recognizing the style of helmet.

"No, but Fairy Tail never were ones to follow rules." Scythe chuckled before taking a swig of the drink. "You have until I finish my second refill, to explain why I had to drive nine hours here."

"Right. I have called you here, because there's an army growing. One soon to be large enough to usurp the King of his throne." Org exclaimed.

"Hmm, and what does this have to do with me?" Scythe questioned.

"I want you, to go to the town where this army is being formed at, and destroy them." Org exclaimed.

"Assassination is out of the question." Scythe exclaimed clenching his fist.

"I'm not asking you to kill anyone. I'm asking you to destroy this organization in any way you see fit." Org exclaimed. "I heard about your premature S-Class trial after the war with Phantom Lord. I'm glad to see you have your sight back, but consider this as your final S-Class test. Complete this mission, and I will make you an official S-Class Sorcerer on the spot. As well as the reward money of $700,000,000 Jewels. Not to mention, you'll be put on the candidate list for filling one of the empty Ten Wizard Saints, positions."

"That's quite the reward for this quest." Scythe chuckled, a bit surprised at the amount he'd be making. "That's a hundred times larger than the reward I got for completing the Galuna Island quest."

"Yes, this mission is to undermine the integrity of a terrorist organization, and seeing how you are a Godslayer, we thought it might be best if someone of your caliber handle this. Plus we were impressed with the work you did to destroy the Tower Jellal had built."

"Don't mention his name please. He made Erza cry, and it cost me my right eye. The one I have now is made of a piece of the Ethernano Tower." Scythe explained.

"I see. That certainly would explain the scars spider webbing up your arm, neck and face." Org sighed. "The organization is located in one specific place, their main hideout. Petunia Village."

Scythe's eyes widened when he heard the name of that village, as he nearly did a spit-take.

"I'll take the job." Scythe exclaimed. "It just became personal."

"Hmm, how so?" Org asked.

"My mom, Mirajane Strauss, was born there, and was nearly murdered several times all because no one knew she could use Takeover magic, and thought she was possessed by a demon." Scythe exclaimed after downing the rest of his drink. "Not to mention, she was driven out of the town my grandfather, her father, had founded."

"I see. Well, you should know, the current leader of the village, is the one in charge of the organization. He covers up the ever growing populous of the town with the excuse that the village has just been growing and people like it there. The strange thing is, there's not really anything there of any type of significance except for old ruins from five hundred years ago that hold no historical value."

"That might be something worth checking." Scythe exclaimed as a refill was brought to him. "I know I said no assassinations, but could you overlook the death of this man who tried to murder my mother?" Scythe questioned tapping the photo of the current village leader Org had showed him.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot." Org sighed.

"I figured as much." Scythe sighed drinking the entire mug in ten seconds. "Still had to try asking though." He exclaimed grabbing his jacket and helmet, standing up.

"However. I can overlook a killing in self-defense." Org said, basically giving Scythe a loophole through the no killing rule of the guilds.

"Understood." Scythe stated, leaving for the door.


	15. It Begins and it ends

Mama Mirajane-15

"Brothers and sisters. The time draws near as we prepare to do our holy mission, and destroy the scum poisoning our world." A tall man, wearing a white and blue preacher's uniform, said over the horde of people gathered around the podium he was standing at. "We are the chosen people, the ones to bring true light and purity back to the Kingdome of Fiore."

The man was of slim build, with a clean shaven face, with dark royal blue hair, tied in a ponytail at the base of his skull, with a few graying locks of hair that could be visible, and red eyes. His canines looked like they were longer than most people's, and he had a single ear piercing on his right ear, with a tear shaped sapphire on the end of it.

Off in the distance, sitting in a tree, with a bar of beef-jerky, sat our young protagonist, with his eyes locked on the main target.

"This guy sure likes to hear himself talk." Scythe grumbled writing it down in the journal.

Taking another look, Scythe noticed that the town was indeed surrounded by ancient ruins from centuries ago. Even the tree he was in, was connected to one of these ruins, which the inside of is where he's made camp and parked his bike.

"Judging from the layout of the broken columns and the stone arc ways that are still intact, these ruins are either the remains of what used to be a school, or a coliseum for gladiator battles, maybe both in which it was a school for both combat and non-combat magic's." Scythe exclaimed doing detailed sketches of what he could see of the ruins across from him. "I'll have to get a layout of the land later on tonight. But from what I can tell, these ruins were recently dug up from underground, with the exceptional few that the trees grew from. But it's getting dark, I'll need to catch a quick nap before I conduct my investigation."

Jumping down from the tree, Scythe landed on the ground, with a soft thump, putting his journal back in his bag, and fluffing up the pillow he made.

"I'll get some sleep tonight before I head off." Scythe yawned laying down, as he 'began' to snore softly with a few small embers glowing next to him.

The sound of soft twigs snapping echoed through the empty air as Scythe was unaware of the company he was about to receive.

From the darkness of the entrances to the room he was sleeping in, stepped out four people dressed in full body tights, in their own colors, covered in runic protections, metallic pauldrons and shin guard, with a metal plate over their lowest abdominal section, as they approached, each carrying their own different weapons; the first two were carrying long range weapons, one with a cross bow, one with a long bow, with both aimed at Scythe. The other two carried close combat weapons, the first being a spear with a golden hilt, and the other being a broadsword with a jagged edge. All four of them wore helmets similar to a Soldier's Tactical Airsoft Helmet with the mask and shroud, only military issued, matching the blackness of their suits.

 _ **(A/N: Basically Lancer's outfit from Fate-Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works with the airsoft helmet, only in the color black instead of blue.)**_

The one with the spear kicked Scythe's foot, which startled him awake. With his eyes opened and looking in the wrong direction, Scythe looked around, and when he spotted the four with their weapons aimed at him, he jumped back as far as he could into the wall.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" The woman with the jagged sword asked.

"M-my name is Connor, I'm an archeology student. One of my assignments was to campout at some ruins for a week to study up on what historical value they might have." Scythe exclaimed raising his hands.

The man with the spear took Scythe's bag and began to search through it, finding a couple changes of clothes, a journal filled with archeology sketches and notes on the ruins, and a couple cans of Dr. Pepper.

"Pick yourself up, bring your bike, and follow us." The soldier with the crossbow said as she aimed it at his head.

"Y-yes ma'am." Scythe stated standing up.

After packing up his camping equipment into the saddle bags on his bike, Scythe removed the falchions from the sides of his bike and handed them to the soldiers.

"Why does an archeology student even have weapons?" The soldier with the longbow asked putting them on his back.

"I learned that the archeology business can be dangerous sometimes. It's not common practice, but some archeologists do carry weapons with them to protect themselves from the dangers surrounding their dig sights." Scythe exclaimed.

"You said your name was Connor right?" The woman with the sheathed serrated sword asked walking beside him.

"Yeah, that's correct." Scythe lied.

"You look a lot like that kid from Fairy Tail, the son of that demon woman who we ran out of town several years back." The man with his falchions exclaimed. "I say they should just kill that demon and do the world a favor."

Scythe had to force himself not to react to that comment about his mom.

"His name's Scythe though. Plus he has dual colored hair, your hair is obsidian black." The woman with the crossbow exclaimed.

"Hey, how'd you get those scars by the way?" The man with the spear questioned.

"Accident with my own magic. I tried a move I wasn't ready for, and it rebound, hitting me instead." Scythe explained.

"Sucks. So you're not much of a magic user huh?" The woman with the sword questioned.

"Not really, I'll use it to light up a dark room or ignite a campfire, but that's about it." Scythe exclaimed. "But that usually causes any companions I have with me to get static-charged hair. They end up shocking themselves for weeks."

The group laughed at Scythe's comment, as Scythe was gaining their trust.

' _So far so good. They believe me as far as I can tell. This was a pain, but it had to be done.'_ Scythe chuckled.

~Flashback~

"This store looks promising." Scythe smiled, stopping in the side parking lot of an archeologist store.

Upon entering the store, Scythe was amazed by the amount of gear he saw.

"Welcome to Jonesy's Trades and Archeology. You name the equipment, we've got it." A man said coming out of the back. "What can I do for you young man?"

"Well, I'm currently preparing for a job, and that requires infiltration, around some ruins." Scythe explained.

"I see. You're a sorcerer then?" The man asked.

"I am indeed sir."

"Well then if you're going on an infiltration mission near the ruins, I've got just the kit for you." The man explained walking over to the counter and pulling something out from under it. "This little bad boy is equipped for any infiltration missions. Magic hair dye, magic colored contacts, a magic cloak that can turn into any clothing that makes you look like an actual archeologist, or a student if you wish, and finally, the classic, archeologist hat with the dinosaur tooth on the side of it."

"It comes with anything else?"

"Everything a student archeologist would need for their first big assignment on their own. Journals, pens, maps, and everything in between." The man smiled.

"How do you fit it all in there?" Scythe asked.

"Simple, it's a pocket void bag. All archeologists have one, it makes packing and traveling for long trips and digs that much easier."

'I should get Erza one of these bags.' Scythe smiled. "How much?"

"Well, depends, are you an assassin?" The man asked looking at him skeptically.

"No sir. I'm just a boy trying to right some wrongs others are doing." Scythe exclaimed.

"Good answer." The man smiled pushing the bag towards him. "Fifty jewels, and that's the half off discount. I recognized you from one of the, Sorcerer Weekly, magazines my wife buys all the time. It's an honor to meet a hero such as yourself Mr. Strauss."

"I appreciate it, but with the job I'm going on, I might not make it back." Scythe exclaimed putting the money down.

"Then, I guess I'll have to add this into it." The man said before going to the back, and returning moments later, with an authentic, tussle head, leather whip and putting it on the bag. "Name's Indiana. If you ever feel like actually going into the archeology business, then come look me up, I can get you into one of the finest schools of archeology Fiore has ever seen."

"I'll consider it." Scythe smiled. "But, from how old this whip is, I'd say you've had it longer than this store has been around. Are you sure you want to part with it?"

"Relax kid, this thing has served me well, but I'm not the young man I once was. Now get going." Indiana said putting the hat from the kit on Scythe's head.

~End Flashback~

"Sir, we've brought someone we found on the boarders of the village, sleeping in one of the ruins." The man with the bow staff exclaimed, greeting the man who was building the army. "He says his name's Connor, and he claims to be an archeology student."

Said man looked to his subordinate, before looking at Scythe, and smiled.

"I see." He exclaimed before looking through one of the journals, filled with detailed sketches and notes of the ruins. "Well, I do apologize for the terrible hospitality my people have shown you. It's just that there are those who wish to stop the progress of righting the impurity of this country, and thwart us from doing our Godly given mission. My name is Ulster Cycle, but please, call me Ul."

" _Barf, if I have to keep hearing this man talk, I'm going to burn him alive."_ Amaterasu's voice rang in the back of his head.

"I understand, progress can be difficult to maintain. It's the same thing with archeology, it's getting harder to find untouched dig sights, first. Archeology is a dying art." Scythe chuckled, playing along, and ignoring the fact Amaterasu's voice echoed through his head.

"Then why pursue it?" Ul questioned.

"Why shouldn't you pursue something you love to do, even if it's a dying art, it doesn't mean I'm going to stop all of a sudden right?" Scythe exclaimed.

"Tue words, spoken from one so young and wise." Ul smiled. "Please Connor, won't you enjoy some of our hospitality? It's the least I can do to apologize for what my people have done."

"I'd be honored." Scythe smiled, getting tired of having to play along.

"So, where do you hail from Connor?" Ul asked.

"I was actually a citizen of Metalica." Scythe explained.

"Oh dear, our sister village that was brutally slaughtered? How did you ever survive?" Ul questioned as his subordinates took Scythe's things to a bunker that would be his.

"It wasn't easy. I'm not really all that good with using magic for combat, the most I can do with it is light a campfire. But there is a way I can use it to mask my scent, which kept the cultists beasts from finding me."

"Oh, do tell."

"Well, it's risky to my body, it could have caused my heart to stop, but what I did was send constant pulses of electricity through my body, which drowned out my scent from the beasts nostrils." Scythe explained. "After that, I became a citizen of Clover."

"I see. Please, walk with me." Ul smiled taking him on a tour of the village.

' _So this is where mom grew up before Fairy Tail huh? Sad to see it being treated like a military camp instead of a village.'_ Scythe sighed as he followed Ul around.

When they got to the center of town, Scythe stopped, seeing the statue in the center. The statue itself looked like it was made by someone with stone magic, and the sorcerer had a fine eye for detail to as the two figures were standing together.

The first of the two figures on the statue, about three times larger than him in stature and physique, appeared as a man in his early thirties with a muscular build, white hair, and amber gold eyes.

His clothing, were red plain Mystic Code holy shroud, which seemed to actually be two separate sleeves connected by silver metal plates which covered his arms and was cut off showing his upper torso and midriff, and had a separate waist cloak which ended above his shins with the top fashioned and tied with an agemaki knot covered by a silver metal plate. Under that shroud showed a black body armor that must have been made from a special material in order to look so thin and breakable and a metal plate on his collar, black pants that had two straps on his thighs, and another two strapped around his shins separate from each other. The figure of the statue wore metal plated shoes, which appear to be attached to his trousers. (Shirou Emiya: Archer garbs)

The statue of the woman standing beside him, which was two and a half times taller than him, and only one and a half more times larger than him in physique, wore a top, with gold bands wrapped around the underarms, connecting in the back, holding up a white fabric sleeveless and shoulder less top. A blue and gold design went down the center front of her top, connecting with two strips of fabric with the edges laced in gold, held in place by a ruby pin. Connected to these two straps were two halves of a dress that went down her sides. On her lower half she wore a white bikini bottom with gold on the edges, connecting to the dress pieces. On her left leg, she wore a shin glove reaching half way up her thighs, and a fingerless arm glove on her left arm that reached all the way up to her bicep and tricep. On top of her head, she wore a tiara like headpiece with her hair done up in two pig tails that reached past her shoulders, and an upside down curved triangle ruby pendant on a thin choker around her neck. She wore a pair of combat heels on her feet as she held herself close to the man. (Rin Tohsaka: Ishtar summer garbs + her father's pendant)

Scythe was able to tell the color of the garments from the magically preserved picture that had been placed on the plaque at the base of the statue's feet, showing them in a battle stance with their weapons out and about. Scythe couldn't help but notice that the man held two falchions similar to his, the only difference being in their color schemes.

"Ah yes, breathtaking isn't it? These are the founders of this fine village, Shirou Emiya and Rin Tohsaka Emiya. Their battle names were the Dragon and Kitsune, being strong enough to take on five Wizard Saints each, and not even getting nicked with a blade." Ul smiled.

Scythe could tell that smile was forced, and saw the venom in his eyes as he glared at the statues.

"They must be turning in their graves, finding out their oldest daughter was taken over by a succubus. Shameful. Mirajane was a good girl, and acted as parent when they both died, even changed their last name to Strauss to avoid drawing attention to themselves." Ul sighed.

"Can I ask you something?" Scythe questioned. "What makes you think that woman was taken over by a succubus?"

"You don't read magazines a lot do you?" Ul chuckled.

"Not really no." Scythe stated.

"Well, think about it. In the last issue she was shown in, she was in a duo centerfold in the family section, labeled mother and son. It only stands to reason, the demon she tried and failed to fight when she was young, was a succubus." Ul exclaimed.

"No she won that fight." Scythe exclaimed. "She wasn't taken over by the devil in that church."

"Excuse me?" Ul questioned.

"She fought and won against it. She uses Takeover magic, a magic rare in and itself. She was born with the natural gift to use it." Scythe exclaimed as his magic began to circle around him, lifting his clothes like he was over a vent of hot air. "You all tried to kill her. She risked her life to save this village."

Scythe gripped the archology jacket and threw it away, revealing it to be the cloak that came with the kit. He stood there in his battle suit, the magic dye fading from his hair as he removed his colored contacts.

"The only reason, she has a son, is because she was forced into motherhood. She was used as a lab rat to create the son of a powerful monster." Scythe exclaimed. "I will not stand here, and let you disgrace my mother's name any longer."

"GUARDS, SOUND THE ALARM AND GET OVER HERE." Ul shouted moving his head to the side, evading a punch from Scythe.

 _(Que Music…_ _Number one: Bleach~ Ichigo's theme)_

As the alarm sounded, dozens upon dozens of the army's militia came out aiming their weapons at Scythe, surrounding him in all directions.

"So, you're all wanting a piece huh?" Scythe questioned as he entered Satan Soul. "Bring it on."

The long distance fighters, fired their arrows and ammunition at Scythe, surrounding him in a barrage of firepower. As the ammunition made contact, a cloud of dust built up, obscuring their vision of him.

"Did we get him?" One of them asked as they stopped their firing.

The cloud began to dissipate, revealing two large, very recognizable stone figures standing over him, not a scratch on their stone bodies, as they had used themselves as shields.

"What the?" Scythe questioned seeing the statues of his grandparents hugging him.

"You keep your hands off of our grandson." Rin's statue shouted, her voice echoing from the stone as the mouth moved with her lips.

Rin and Shirou stood up and slammed each of their feet onto the ground, creating a massive duo of tremors upon the earth, knocking over the enemy before Shirou picked Scythe up in one hand like a near life sized action figure.

"You know what to do when I aim you at Ulster?" Shirou's statue questioned, his mouth moving along with his voice just like Rin's.

"I do gramps." Scythe smiled, his falchions appearing in his hands.

"That's my boy." Shirou smiled throwing Scythe like a javelin.

"Hey Ulster." Scythe shouted igniting his body in crimson flames and royal blue lightning. "Get ready for an attack like no other."

"I don't think so." Ulster shouted, a crimson spear appearing in his hand.

"Scythe, watch out." Rin shouted reaching her arm out to him.

"Gáe Bolg." Ulster shouted throwing his spear at Scythe, with a boost of magic energy that made it go flying like a rocket.

 _(End Song…)_

The spear made contact with Scythe, tearing out a chunk of his left shoulder. The sudden loss of his flesh made his trajectory fail and he fell to the ground, to the right of where Ulster was, skidding to a half before he hit a tree.

Ulster stepped up to the tree, as Scythe looked up, one eye closed in pain, his spear back in his hand somehow even after he had just thrown it.

"This is the end for you." Ulster smiled raising his spear to aim a killing strike.

"Get away from him." Shirou shouted kicking Ulster like he was a soccer ball, and sending him flying over to the ruins of the Metalica village.

"Connor." Rin shouted kneeling next to him, gasping at the sight.

The sudden crash landing from being hit with Ulster's spear had made Scythe unintentionally pierce his side with his own blade.

"Shirou, we have to do something." Rin exclaimed.

"There's not much we can do. Let's take him to the armory, and treat him there." Shirou exclaimed picking Scythe up as gently as possible.

The two stone forms stood back up and went back to their pedestal with Scythe in Shirou's arms, before he disappeared in a flash of crimson light. After he was gone from sights, Shirou and Rin's statues took their natural stances once more, reverting back to lifeless stone.

"Damn you." Ulster shouted throwing his spear at the two, only for it to be blocked by an invisible force field. "Again, my Gáe Bolg was stopped by the barrier, which not even all ten of the Wizard Saints with their might and magic put together can break." Ulster growled in disgust. "If it weren't for that, I would have finished off what I started with Tohsaka and Emiya long ago."

~Elsewhere in the Celestial Armory~

Scythe gasped for air as he coughed up blood, finding it hard to breathe, as it felt like his lungs were filling with liquid.

"Hang in there Connor, hang in there." Rin stated taking his hand.

Scythe felt the warm touch of flesh against his hand, and looked over to see his grandmother Rin, flesh and blood, holding his hand, her eyes filled with worry.

He looked over to his left and saw his grandfather Shirou, alive and well just like Rin, grasping the sword in his side, a pained and determined look on his face.

"Now bear with me my boy. This is going to hurt." Shirou exclaimed before he pulled the blade from his side, as Rin began using her magic to heal his wounds and numb the pain.

Scythe let out a silent scream of pain, feeling the blade sliding out of his side, and the sting of the tip leaving the wound. He couldn't keep himself conscious any longer and passed out from the pain.

~Sometime Later~

After what felt like only a couple seconds, Scythe opened his eyes, finding he was still in the same place he had found himself grasping for dear life in. He slowly sat up, clutching his side as he felt a sting of pain running through him. He looked himself over and found both his torso, and shoulder covered in bandages, wrapped tightly over what he assumed were patches of stitches.

"Good, you're awake."

Scythe turned to his right, to see Shirou leaning against one of the pillars, with Rin in a chair sleeping soundly.

"We were starting to get worried about you." Shirou sighed tapping Rin's shoulder to wake her up.

"Sorry for making you worry so much." Scythe sighed. "But I guess my injuries followed me to the grave."

"You're not dead my boy. Your grandmother and I might be, but we're still plenty tethered to the world of the living, you however are still alive." Shirou chuckled as Rin rubbed her eyes awake.

"Wait, hold up. I must have hit my head harder than I thought. You're saying I'm not dead, though my wounds were fatal." Scythe exclaimed leaning on his left arm.

"That's right. It's a little complicated to explain, but here's the gist of it. Your grandmother and I are what's known as heroic spirits, from another realm called earth."

"Okay now I know you must be going senile." Scythe chuckled.

"It's the truth Connor." Rin exclaimed.

"That's not my name. I only used that name as a cover for infiltrating Ulster's army to destroy it from the inside." Scythe stated. "My name is Scythe."

"The greatest blade ever to be created. It suits you my boy." Shirou said patting his hand on Scythe's shoulder causing him to flinch in pain.

"SHIROU WHAT ARE YOU DOING CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S STILL IN PAIN, AND YOU PATTED HIM ON THE SHOULDER ULSTER'S GAE BOLG TORE YOU IDIOT." Rin shouted a tick mark forming on her head.

"My bad, sorry about that." Shirou apologized. "But anyways, we are heroic spirits from another realm. The last memory either of us have of being in our own world, is fighting in a battle known as the Holy Grail War. Both of us were archer class servants, however, we destroyed the Grail for good, and wound up traveling through space and time. Your grandmother was possessed by the Goddess Ishtar, but when she left Rin's body, we had to find a home before she died in the unforgiving environment of the Celestial space between realms."

"Ulster, the man who leads our village now, was also a heroic spirit. Lancer class. Several of the heroic spirits from our world are here, not just the three of us." Rin explained. "He held a grudge against us for destroying the Holy Grail, because if he had won the battle, his wish would have been granted."

"When we arrived here, we gained actual physical bodies made of flesh and bone, and the three of us put aside our differences and made a pact, to try and survive, eventually, we learned different types of magic, and formed this village. Rin and I also started a family, your mother, Mirajane, your uncle Elfman, and your aunt Lisanna, may she rest in peace."

"So you know about that." Scythe sighed.

"We do, and we don't blame Elfman for it either. It wasn't his fault." Rin exclaimed hugging Scythe gently. "Just like we know it wasn't your fault Mira had been put through such trials of becoming a mother at such a young age."

"But back to the matter at hand. Rin and I managed to reattach the flesh on your shoulder, as well as seal the wound your own blade caused, but if you're wanting to face off against Ulster, you're going to need some proper training, and the gear for it." Shirou exclaimed.

"I'm always up for some training, but first off, where am I?"

"The Celestial Armory. You weren't the first to be knighted by the Celestial Spirit King, Rin, Ulster and I were the first people ever to be knighted by the king. But when Ulster killed our mortal bodies, he was cut off from the armory, so we're safe here." Shirou exclaimed as Rin began removing Scythe bandages.

"So if he killed you, how are you in the armory?" Scythe inquired.

"Our mortal bodies were killed, but during the Holy Grail War, we had been servants to masters fighting in the war, gaining a somewhat physical body to begin with when we were summoned, however they weren't completely solid. When Ulster killed our mortal bodies, we just reverted to the ones we had when we were summoned servants." Rin exclaimed as she removed the last of the bandages, a tin of ointment appearing in her hands. "Now hold still this might sting a little."

"I got it." Scythe exclaimed, as gales of black air surrounded his body, healing the wounds, saving himself weeks of recovery time.

"How did you do that?" Shirou questioned.

"Godslayers who use wind magic can heal their own injuries, if they're conscious enough to do so." Scythe explained as the injuries scarred up. "I'm ready for training gramps, what do I have to do first?"

"First, you have to hold out your hand. You're good with falchions yes, but they're not the weapons meant for you. Hold out your hand, and search with your mind, with your soul, and connect with the primary weapon of your choice." Shirou chuckled.

"We are in the Celestial Armory so you don't have to worry about looking like a fool." Rin smiled.

Scythe nodded his head and closed his eyes, holding out his hand as he used his magical energy to search for the weapon that best suited him, and suited him it did, as the clothes he wore tore themselves to pieces, before a new set of clothes put themselves on him, and leather bound hilt entered his hand, with something attaching itself to his arms.

"Well, it seems he's not meant for just one weapon." Rin smiled.

Scythe opened his eyes, revealing his outfit now resembled the one Shirou wore, minus the holy shroud. The elbow guards were the same as usual, only with the metal in the center visible, with the addition of fingerless leather gloves. The gauntlets on his arms were a metallic silver, being thinner than paper as they looked more like silver tattoos than gauntlets. The weapon in his hand was a large black claymore sword, with a red leather wrapped hilt and two strings on the end of the hilt, with an engraving on the bottom of the hilt, and a split down the middle of the blade and hilt.

 _ **(A/N: Think of Miroku from Mai-HiME, but with something different.)**_

"I'm impressed, in all that time, I've not been able to wield that sword because I wasn't the master it was searching for. You must be pretty strong for a Sky Godslayer." Shirou smirked.

"I'm not a Sky Godslayer." Scythe stated to their confusion, sticking the tip of the blade into the concrete ground. "I'm an Etherion Godslayer."

Shirou and Rin's eyes widened when they heard that, both of them feeling like anything they said towards that statement would be pointless.

"What's step two of my lessons?" Scythe questioned.

"Before you continue onto your second lesson, you'll need a proper mask." Shirou exclaimed, pushing a button on the wall, which opened a secret door, revealing several dozen different masks. "All of these masks are from our travels through different realms, before we made a life here in Fiore, dimensions with soul reapers, and other such supernatural things. One your grandmother even stole from a woman here in Fiore who has the ability to turn into a raven. Pick one, but don't pick it lightly."

Scythe looked over the rows of masks, seeing there were indeed many, but none of them struck his fancy.

"None of them." Scythe exclaimed. "None of them would seem like they suit me."

"Very well." Shirou stated hiding the masks away. "Then it's onto your second and final lesson."

"Wait, only two lessons? What kind of training is this?" Scythe questioned.

"The advanced kind." Rin smiled pulling a switch on the wall.

The floor beneath Scythe opened up, and he looked up at the two of them before falling down the pit in a comical fashion. The fall felt like hours, but it was only a few seconds, as Scythe hit the ground faster than he thought he would.

"What the hell?" Scythe shouted before realizing he was surrounded by jungle like area.

"Lesson two is survival. If you can survive the jungle zone of the Celestial Space, then your training is complete." Rin shouted back. "But be careful sweetie, there's a beast in there."

"What do you mean?" Scythe asked as heavy, fast footsteps gained his attention, as they sounded like they were coming for him.

"Remember when we said several of us spirits made it to this world?" Shirou questioned. "Well, this is the Berserker class spirit. In our world, he was known as the strongest man to ever live, Hercules."

Just as Shirou said that name, the berserker class servant rammed through the foliage and swung his club down on Scythe. The young Etherion Slayer jumped to the side evading the club as it sent several large boulder sized pieces of dirt flying.

"We'll be back in three days to check on your progress. If you've managed to defeat Berserker by then, you've passed the training." Rin exclaimed as the trap doors began to close. "Have fun."

"Worst grandparents EVER." Scythe shouted, blocking a strike from Berserker's club.

Scythe pushed the club to the side before jumping back and running through the jungle foliage, trying to put some distance between himself and Hercules to come up with a plan.

"Gotta lose him, gotta lose him, gotta lose him…." Scythe kept chanting as he ran.

Grabbing a good sized rock, Scythe jumped up in a nearby tree and waited. He didn't have to wait long as Berserker stopped right under the tree, looking around for Scythe as he seems to have lost sight of him.

Without hesitation, Scythe threw the rock straight across from him. Hercules heard the rock land, thinking it was Scythe running away, he gave chase in the direction the rock landed in, leaving Scythe to actually head off in the opposite direction, jumping along the tree branches.

"So far so good, now I just gotta come up with a plan." Scythe exclaimed before he felt the wind being knocked out of him.

Before he could look down, he feels himself getting wrapped up in a chain, just like a spider with a fly caught in its web.

"Great, let me guess, you're another heroic spirit?" Scythe shouted to whoever was controlling the chains.

"How perceptive of you young man." A woman said walking out on a branch near him.

The woman was tall and robust with light lavender hair, and outfit that looked like it came from an S&M store, and a blindfold over her eyes, while tightly holding one end of the chain.

"Though I've never seen a heroic spirit quite like you before. I am the gorgon Medusa, Rider Class Servant. What class are you young one?" She asked, bringing Scythe's face to look towards her.

"Well, I don't know. Considering both my grandparents are Archer Class, I'd have to say Archer. But since I have this big ass sword on my back, I'm not sure which class that is, but probably that one." Scythe exclaimed.

"So you're a Saber Class." Medusa smiled.

"I guess. Though I'm not a heroic spirit, I'm more of a member of Fairy Tail." Scythe chuckled. "Could you put me down now? All the blood is kinda rushing to my head."

"So you're not a member of the Holy Grail War, yet you say your grandparents are both Archer Class. Who are they exactly?" Medusa inquired.

"Shirou Emiya and Rin Tohsaka Emiya." Scythe exclaimed. "Seriously lady I'm starting to see stars."

"Oh, the ones who saved us all." Medusa smiled letting him down gently on the branch. "My apologies, young master, I was not aware of who you are."

"What's with the change in attitude all of a sudden?" Scythe inquired.

"Your grandparents are more than just a couple of heroic spirits, they are the ones who freed us from the Holy Grail's bindings. The only one who had seemed to hate them for that was…"

"Ulster, yeah I know. They sent me down here to train for two days to kill him." Scythe exclaimed. "Quite honestly, I wouldn't mind. He tried murdering my mother, and dragged the rest of the village into it."

"Such dark words from one so young. Be careful what you say, otherwise you'll end up regretting it." Medusa exclaimed unwrapping the chains. "For every like you take, a piece of your soul is destroyed forever."

"Then what do you propose I do?" Scythe asked getting up.

"Try to take down Ulster in a different way. Kidnap him and take him to the authorities." Medusa suggested.

"Easier said than done. He's got a literal army of followers, at his beck and call." Scythe exclaimed. "I was given the job of destroying the army from the inside, but I kinda blew that plan out of the water when I had heard enough of him badmouthing my mother."

"I see." Medusa exclaimed. "If I recall correctly, the Master and Mistress had three children, correct?"

"Yeah, why, and why are you calling my grandparents master and mistress?" Scythe inquired.

"All the heroic spirits who wound up here, minus Ulster, pledged their loyalty and allegiance to you grandparents for what they had done to free us all. Their children's names, what were they?" Medusa inquired as she began to lead Scythe safely through the jungle.

"In order they were Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna." Scythe explained following her.

"Which one's your parents?"

"Their oldest, Mirajane."

"So you have her magic right?"

"I have more than that." Scythe exclaimed. "I'm a Celestial Knight, Takeover Sorcerer, and Etherion Godslayer."

"Three different types of magic, I'm not surprised seeing as you are the grandson of one of the most skilled assassins in our world's history." Medusa exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Scythe questioned turning her around.

"Master Emiya is a highly skilled assassin. During our time as prisoners to that accursed cup, the Holy Grail has turned your grandfather's dream of being a hero against him, and used him to kill those that the Grail deemed needing killing." Medusa explained as they jumped to the ground.

"So my grandfather was manipulated into doing the grail's dirty work? That thing got what it deserved." Scythe stated, gold lightning crackling around his arms.

"Those gauntlets you wear, where did you get them?" Medusa asked.

"From the armory before I was suddenly dropped down here." Scythe exclaimed. "Why?"

"They are the Gauntlets of a deity from our world, a thunder wielder named Thor. Those gauntlets are Járngreipr, the Iron Grippers. Mythology tells that they contain a small amount of his lightning to be used as a last resort."

"Well, why don't we consult an expert on that?" Scythe smiled holding up his left arm. "Raijin."

In a crack of thunder and a flash of blue lightning, the Thunder God stood before them, with his arms crossed.

"How may I be of service young prince?" Raijin questioned.

"What can you determine off these gauntlets?" Scythe asked.

"Hmm."

Raijin took Scythe left arm into his hands, and examined the gauntlet, before doing the same, with the right one and tapping them together, resulting in a tiny spark.

"Well, I can tell you these are dead. There's no magic energy left in them, all they need though is a recharge, and they should be accustomed to your aura and style." Raijin stated.

"Great." Scythe smiled.

"Not great." Medusa scorned. "No doubt that big flash and clap of thunder caught Hercules attention, he's probably on his way here. He might be a big oaf but he's smarter than he looks."

"Great." Scythe groaned as the thunderous footsteps came their way.

"Ah, there you are young man." The hulking strongman exclaimed poking his head through the foliage.

"Huh?" Scythe was majorly confused. Where once there was a dark, unrecognizable berserker of a man, stood a tan skinned musclebound hero with his club over his shoulder. "Did I miss something here?"

"Hercules was summoned as Berserker Class, when Master and Mistress destroyed the Grail, he gained the ability to switch from Berserker to sanity, since the legends of him exclaimed how Hera made him go crazy and do things he'd never wish upon anyone he cared for." Medusa exclaimed.

"Indeed, it was quite hard to be a Berserker, it took its toll on my moral. But I've regained myself now." Hercules exclaimed. "So you're the Master and Mistress's grandson, I am honored to be in your presence."

"Uh, no need." Scythe exclaimed.

"What exactly did they send you down here to train for, might I ask?" Hercules inquired.

"To kill Ulster. Which I won't achieve with just standing around here idle chitchatting with you. Any other servants here I should be aware of?"

"Well, there's Saber, who happens to be Arturia Pendragon King, or rather Queen, of Camelot, then finally there's another Rider Class he's known as Iskandar King of Conquerors, another Archer Class, he's known as Robin of Locksley, or rather Robin Hood, a Lancer known as Vlad the impaler, also known as Dracula, I believe this world has a Dracula legend to doesn't it? Oh well; the Assassin Class Forty Thieves, and Jack the Ripper, and finally Ruler Joan of Arc." Medusa exclaimed. "All servants who are here are from either different or the same battles fought in the Holy Grail War. If we run into them, we'll let them know to take it easy on you."

"No." Scythe stated receiving puzzled looks from both the Berserker and Rider Classes. "If you run into them, don't tell them to take it easy on me, tell them to throw everything they have at me, including their most powerful attacks."

"Young prince, a Noble Phantasm is surely much too powerful for you to handle." Hercules exclaimed in worry. "Surely it would be too much for you to handle."

"If that's what they're most powerful attack is known as, then tell them to do it, and hunt me down, with an intent to kill over the next three days. Otherwise, what'd be the point of this training?" Scythe inquired grabbing the hilt of his sword.

' _He's serious, he plans on having us hunt him down, with all intent and purpose to kill him.'_ Hercules exclaimed his grip tightening on his weapon.

"Very well then." Hercules exclaimed taking a knee, as he begrudgingly accepted this. "I am honor bound to follow the orders of the Emiya bloodline with the oath I have sworn. If you truly wish for us to hunt you down, with the intent to end your life, like a wild animal, then it shall be done."

"Alright, wait here for ten minutes before you start hunting me." Scythe exclaimed before running through the trees.

~Elsewhere~

"Hmm, interesting." Shirou exclaimed looking at a lacrima screen over the fireplace in his study.

"What's so interesting dear?" Rin asked coming up from behind with two cups of orange tea.

"It would appear Scythe has ordered the other servants, to come at him with an intent to murder him." Shirou stated accepting his beverage.

"That seems kind of brash for someone as young as him doesn't it?" Rin questioned.

"It does, but remember, he's of our blood, and the blood of Acnologia." Shirou sighed taking a sip of his tea.

"Hmm, we haven't seen that old brute for a century or so, how do you think he's doing?" Rin questioned sitting on the arm of the chair to Shirou's right.

"He's probably waiting for the next time E.N.D shows his face, either that or he's trying to find his son in his human form, which is highly doubtful." Shirou stated looking through the crystal screen at Scythe running through the jungle.

"Do you think we should make him take responsibility for Scythe's existence?" Rin questioned.

"No, I had a talk with Crux while waiting for Scythe to wake up. Turns out Mira was used in her Satan Soul form as a lab rat to try and bring Acnologia out of hiding by producing an heir for him to come a retrieve. DNA from one of his fossilized scales was used for it to." Shirou stated.

"I hope you had Taurus retrieve that scale." Rin huffed.

"I did, it's in Scythe's trophy room." Shirou exclaimed.

"You've already had Virgo clear a trophy room for him? Not knowing if he'll live or die in this training session?" Rin inquired raising an eyebrow.

"He'll live, I know he will. Otherwise, he'd disgrace the Emiya name." Shirou smiled. "I have faith in our grandson. Makes me feel like my dreams of being a hero can actually become a reality. True not everyone can be saved, but I believe Scythe can do it, he can achieve the dream that slipped from my grasp."

"Seems he inherited more from you than he did me. Like your red hair from before it turned white with all the overuse of your mage craft you put yourself through." Rin smiled sipping from her drink.

"He also inherited your stubbornness." Shirou chuckled.

"Well at least he's not a pigheaded fool like you." Rin huffed turning her head upright.

"Oh, please, if anyone was pigheaded in our childhood it was you." Shirou smiled before he held up his arms, to block his wife's tantrum hits.

"Shut up, you idiot, you're really getting on my nerves you know that?" Rin shouted hitting him in a comical fashion.

"But in all seriousness, do you think Scythe has the stomach to actually, willingly take a life?" Shirou questioned.

"Honestly, no. Unless he gains the resolve to kill Ulster, he's going to lose, whether he passes this training or not." Rin sighed.

"We can only hope, that he'll know when to do the right thing." Shirou exclaimed. "We can only hope."


	16. The deed is done, and the soul be damned

Mama Mirajane-16

It was dark inside the Celestial Armory, as Shirou was sitting in his study, watching over Scythe's progress through the lacrima screen over his fireplace; to say he was faring well would be an overstatement. Shirou saw through the lacrima as Scythe was using his sword to keep himself standing, as he was surrounded by every single one of the former Grail Servants that had pledged their loyalty to him and Rin.

Scythe was breathing heavily, as he tried to keep his balance. Blood trickled down from his left temple, forcing him to close his eye as he was trying to stand his ground, a determined and pained look on his face.

"How's our little Celestial Knight faring?" Rin asked sitting on the armrest of the chair. "Three days are up in an hour, has he gotten stronger yet?"

"He's not doing well I'm afraid, but I'm impressed, he's fended off two strikes from Saber's Noble Phantasms, with nothing but his blade enveloped in his magic energy." Shirou exclaimed wrapping his arm around her waist, sliding her to where she was sitting on his lap with her shoulders on the left armrest, and her legs hanging over the right armrest.

"Doesn't that blade split in half, turning into two katana's?" Rin questioned still looking at the screen.

"Indeed it does. It's the sister blade to the one that orange haired soul reaper had the one we met during our travels to find a suitable world to make our home." Shirou exclaimed.

"What was the name of that blade again?" Rin questioned.

"Zangetsu. Scythe doesn't know it, but he's actually wielding a dead zanpakuto. All he has to do is give it a name, and he'll revive it." Shirou exclaimed.

"That's the only weapon you didn't have to trace to add to your armory isn't it?" Rin questioned looking up at him.

"No, I never traced it. It was gifted to me by the Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads Captain of Squad One Yamamoto, even though it was a failed prototype in trying to create a third dual set zanpakuto, he thought it might do some good wielded by me. Let's see if Scythe can give it a name to revive the weapon." Shirou chuckled.

"Why'd he give it to you again?" Rin questioned.

"We helped top Aizen from tipping the balance of the natural order between Hollows and Wholes." Shirou exclaimed.

"That's right." Rin nodded.

~With Scythe in the jungle environment~

"C'mon, I can still fight all of you come at me with all you've got." Scythe wheezed.

"Young Prince, please don't make us do this." Arturia requested pain in her features, seeing Scythe like this.

"I'm not strong enough to defeat Ulster yet." Scythe coughed. "I need to get stronger or I'm not even going to have a snowball's chance in hell of defeating him. I only have to last about another fifty minutes then the three days will be up. Now come at me with everything you've got."

"I must implore you, reconsider what you're asking of us." Robin Hood exclaimed.

"DO IT." Scythe shouted.

Scythe stood on his shaking legs, his blade raised as he prepared to fight them off. The assassins of the Forty Thieves were the first to make their move, as they attacked Scythe, one by one they fell, as Scythe swung his weapon at them, fending off each one of their attacks, before one struck him in the back.

Now being thieves, they had no problem with following his orders to attack with an intent for murder.

Scythe spun around, kicking that thief in the stomach sending him flying into a tree. Scythe painfully gripped the blade, and pulled it out of his back, finding it to be serrated, causing more pain with every tooth of the blade that left his skin.

Ignoring the pain as best he could, Scythe took the blade out in one fluid motion, before throwing it at another thief that came his way, imbedding it in his arm.

"Is that all you've got?" Scythe shouted, before stopping as he felt something pierce his chest.

Scythe looked down, and saw an arrow sticking out of the center of his chest, before looking in the direction it came from, and saw Robin Hood, standing in a tree, with a pain filled look in his eyes. Scythe fell to his knees, before falling to the ground, on his right arm, his blade at his side, loosely clutched in his hand. The world around him began to grow dark, before he fell unconscious as the dark embrace of death finally took hold of him.

"Wake up…"

Scythe opened his eyes, finding himself lying in front of the statue from his vision of his funeral. He looked around and saw he was alone in the cemetery, his sword on his back. He stood up, finding he didn't feel any pain or fatigue at all. His injuries were gone, and he felt light on his feet.

"What the hell is going on?" Scythe questioned.

"You're dying young man."

Scythe spun around, and saw a young woman, looking like she was in her twenties, sitting on sitting by the figure of his gravestone statue, wearing a crimson red leotard, with a scarlet red sash around her waist with arm guards of the same color; martial arts slippers on her crossed feet, and a figure that would put Lucy's to shame. Topped off with her violet hair tied in a ponytail with a small braid traveling from her right temple, to the hair tie of her ponytail, revealing her ears to be rather pointed, with light tan, flawless skin.

"Hey there cutie, you're not looking so hot out there." She smiled.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" Scythe asked.

"You already know my name silly, and you're here because time moves a thousand times slower out there when you're in your mindscape." The woman smiled.

"How do I already know your name?" Scythe asked gripping the hilt of his blade. "Who are you?"

"Hmm, you're not even aware. You're holding me in your hand right now." She smiled.

"What?" Scythe asked, looking to his sword. "You mean…"

"That's right, I'm your weapon." She smiled as the graveyard began falling apart in bits of Ethernano that began floating up into the air. "Or I was. You'll die pretty soon."

"No, I can't, I have to defeat Ulster, and return my mother's honor to her." Scythe shouted.

"Well, there is one thing you can do." The weapon smiled.

"Anything." Scythe shouted, before she tapped his forehead.

"Chant your grandfather's Noble Phantasm and say my name after waking up."

The world around Scythe went dark again, before his eyes slowly opened, revealing that none of the servants had moved from their spots.

They all stood at attention as Scythe began to pull himself up, shocked that he still had the strength to move. Scythe had no idea what the chant for his grandfather's Noble Phantasm was, but certain words kept coming to the forefront of his mind, and he chose to repeat them.

"I am… the bone of my sword…" He began, suddenly feeling the life returning to him. "Steel is my body and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blade. Unknown to death, nor known to life. I have withstood pain to create many weapons, yet, those hands will never hold anything, and so as I pray." Scythe chanted, feeling the strength returning to him as he was enveloped by a glowing light. "UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS."

Upon shouting out his weapons name, a pillar of light surrounded him causing him to shine brightly, momentarily blinding the servants around him, as a mask began to form on his face.

~In Shirou's study~

Rin and Shirou were on their feet, as Scythe had finished chanting the oath and name of the crimson archer's Noble Phantasm, staring at the lacrima screen in disbelief.

"That mask." Rin gasped.

"It looks just like that Kurosaki kids mask from his hollowfication, but something's different about it." Shirou stared. "Though the color scheme is somewhat wrong."

Indeed the mask was different. The mask was the same in shape to the Hollow-Reaper's mask, with a major difference in its design. There was a total of eight triangular markings on the forehead, instead of three. The majority of the mask was black, with red markings on the cheekbones and chin, while the teeth were red, and sharp like a carnivore's. White outlined the eye sockets, and the under sides of the cheekbones.

"It's made up of dragon scales, but I don't sense the powers of a soul reaper within him." Rin added.

"That's because it's not spiritual pressure he's giving off, its magic energy; the same magic energy in his reserves that he let off when he fought Jose. Only this time it's much stronger, and the reserves are bigger." Shirou exclaimed.

"Is the name he gave his weapon really Unlimited Blade Works?" Rin questioned.

"No, listen." Shirou exclaimed.

"Reveal yourself, Grimm Reaper." Scythe's voice echoed from the lacrima screen, the mask not moving with his mouth.

"He unlocks the Shikai with your Noble Phantasm's mantra." Rin gasped.

"I think it's about time we ended this training session." Shirou exclaimed heading for the main entrance to the jungle zone under the armory.

~Meanwhile~

Scythe stood there, his blade split in two as he held a katana in each hand, giving off the same design pattern as Shirou's falchions, the one in his left hand being silver on the blade, and the one in his right hand being black with a red lined tortes shell pattern on the blade. Through the eye holes of his mask, the sclera of his eyes were obsidian black with the pupils being crimson red, with a catlike shape to them.

"Prepare to fight." Scythe said, his voice sounding demonic in nature.

"ENOUGH."

All the servants and Scythe turned to see Shirou and Rin coming down on an octagon shaped platform, Rin with a concerned look on her face, and Shirou with a stern look on his.

"This training session is over. Scythe, come up and rejoin us." Shirou exclaimed as the platform landed on the ground. "Put your weapon's Shikai away, and remove the mask."

"But grandfather, I…"

"Now young man." Shirou said, his voice gaining an agitated edge, interrupting his grandson's objection.

"Yes sir." Scythe sighed, putting the two halves of his weapon back together, allowing it to revert back to its normal form. Once Scythe put Grimm Reaper on his back, he gripped the bottom of the mask and to his surprise, it vanished without a trace.

Deciding to put that topic on the back burner, Scythe tore the arrow from his chest, and stepped onto the platform and it rose up, taking him back to the armory.

"Scythe, how did you know about your grandfather's Noble Phantasm Mantra?" Rin questioned as they began to walk.

"I don't know to be quite honest with you. When I woke up after meeting with Grimm Reaper, it just sort of came to the front of my mind, and when I began to chant it, I regained my strength."

"That wasn't the strength you lost fighting." Shirou exclaimed not turning to look at him. "It was from the same magic reserves you used when fighting Jose during the war with Phantom Lord, only this time, because you distributed it slowly throughout your body with my Phantasm Mantra, you won't experience Magic Hysteria like you did last time."

"How do you know about the war with Phantom Lord?" Scythe asked.

"During your training, and between our monitoring, we asked Crux to tell us all about your life in Fairy Tail." Rin explained. "The first major thing to come up was the rogue S-Class quest."

"After that it was the war with Phantom Lord." Shirou added.

"So, where are we going now?" Scythe questioned.

"We're going to have diner as a family." Rin smiled. "After all, you probably haven't eaten in three days."

"Now that you mention it, I'm starving." Scythe chuckled.

"Good, because we've had Virgo prepare you some of your favorite dishes." Rin chuckled as they entered a large room that looked like it came from a castle's banquet hall. On the table, were larger amounts of the same foods, Virgo had prepared for him after his triple all-nighter work shop experience, with said Celestial Spirit standing by the table, looking ready to serve.

"So, let me ask you." Scythe exclaimed as Virgo dished them all up after they sat down, with Shirou being at the head of the table, while he and Rin sat on either sides of him. "Why is it you're able to command the Celestial Spirits?"

"We're Celestial Knight my boy, even if we're not contracted to them, they serve us loyally and treat us like royalty even if we protest against it." Shirou explained biting into his chicken burger. "I can see why you like these so much, they're really good."

"Indeed, though with this being food from the Celestial Spirit World, it's at least ten times healthier than if it were bought from a store." Rin smiled eating some nacho fries.

"Yeah, mom makes all of the ingredients for my favorite foods from scratch, I mean besides the cheese, she just buys it from the market." Scythe exclaimed eating into his burger.

"Mira always was gifted in the kitchen." Rin smiled, remembering fondly how she'd catch her daughter and husband cooking together.

"I must say, these chicken strips are quite delectable, even when covered by melted cheese."

"Gah, Saber when did you get here?" Scythe asked jumping at hearing Arturia's voice right beside his.

"Just now." She smiled as all the other former Grail Servants were at the table to.

"Well don't scare me like that again." Scythe sighed.

"Hey uh, no hard feelings about shooting you with an arrow right?" Robin Hood asked, revealing he was sitting across from Arturia.

"No, you followed my orders to the letter, so there won't be any punishment." Scythe smiled.

"I'm honestly still in shock as to how you could still have had the energy for such a feat, never mind just standing, you transformed young Prince." Iskandar cheered. "Truly you are a warrior of legends."

"Quite honestly I thought you were transforming, and become a monster, like me." Vlad said swirling a glass of wine in his hand.

"No Vlad, it was nothing like that. Daddy's just really strong like that." Jack exclaimed jumping up and down in her seat.

' _I'm barely older than her, why is she calling me daddy?'_ Scythe mentally screamed.

"Don't worry about it." Joan exclaimed sensing his troubles, sitting beside Rin. "Jack isn't fully human. She's a collective consciousness of souls from dead orphans a black mage used in order to create the perfect weapon, all put into one body. She deems anyone she thinks worthy of the title of her parent, because of the yearning all those souls had just to feel the warmth and love of a parent."

"Then that means…" Scythe stopped as he saw Jack playing with her utensils like a child.

"Correct Scythe, she's just like you." Rin smiled seeing the sympathy in her grandson's eyes. "Every former servant here at this table, knows about how you were created, and how you came to be the way you are now. There's not a single one of them though, that views you as a monster, or a fragile creature that needs protection."

"We view you as someone who was broken." Medusa exclaimed.

"But pulled yourself together, through it all." Hercules smiled raising a mug of ale.

"Every single one of us here, can somewhat relate to the pain you've been through." Iskandar smiled.

"So let us cheer in celebration as we urge you forward to victory." Joan exclaimed raising her glass. "As you charge on with the fervor of all of us."

"Right." Scythe cheered raising his glass with the rest.

"A toast, to the King of Knights." Iskandar cheered.

~Later on that night~

"Man what a rough couple of days, it might be best I get as much sleep as I can." Scythe sighed propping Grimm Reaper up on the nightstand.

Knock-knock-knock…

"Wonder who that could be." Scythe questioned going to the door.

Upon opening it, Scythe found Jack standing there, dressed in a nightie with her arms wrapped around a pillow.

"Hey, what's the matter little one?" Scythe asked.

"Can I sleep with you tonight daddy?" She asked.

' _I'm never going to get used to her calling me that.'_ Scythe mentally groaned. "Sure, come on in."

"Thank you." Jack smiled skipping in and jumping onto the bed.

"Alright, now let's get out tucked in and sleeping." Scythe chuckled.

Little to his knowledge, Rin and Shirou were waiting outside the door, with curiosity leading them to peeking through the cracks of it.

"You know, despite being so young, and what he's been through, Scythe seems to be really good at this who father thing." Rin whispered seeing how Scythe was interacting with Jack.

"Yeah, though he'd best be careful if he ever gets a girlfriend, I don't wanna be a great grandfather just yet." Shirou whispered back.

"Well we didn't want to be grandparents yet either and look how that turned out." Rin argued in a whisper. "If we ever see Acnologia again I'm going to lecture him about leaving his scales about all willy-nilly."

"Alright now Jack, now that you're all tucked in, let's get some sleep." Scythe smiled lying next to her in the bed, on top of the blankets.

"You're not going to sleep under the covers daddy?" Jack asked.

' _Still weirded out by her calling me that.'_ Scythe mentally sighed while putting on a smile.

"No Jack, I'm fine, I don't get cold." Scythe smiled.

Jack shuffled around a bit under the covers and put them partially over Scythe with a smile on her face.

"There." She giggled.

"Alright, now get some sleep." Scythe sighed, figuring there was no point in arguing with her.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be fighting the bad man tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"I will kiddo, I will." Scythe exclaimed. "I have to or he's going to hurt a lot of good and innocent people."

"Can I come with you?" Jack asked.

"Sorry but even though you're skilled with a blade, I can't allow you to follow me to a warzone. I couldn't live with myself if anyone I cared for got hurt because of me." Scythe exclaimed.

"But I can be useful, I can do sneak attacks, and take out archers." Jack argued.

"I'm sure you could. But Ulster, the bad man, took me down with just one attack, he's stronger than me, so I don't have a choice but to do this on my own." Scythe exclaimed. "I know I'm never alone, but I'm not wanting any of my friends or family to get involved. He tried to kill my mother, and named her a demon as a ploy to get the town on his side, so this is personal for me."

"But…"

"No arguments Jack, just let it happen, I know it might be saddening but you need to let it go. You and I both know the world is a scary place, so there's nothing we can really do to stop it from happening." Scythe sighed putting a hand on her head. "Now go to sleep, we both need our rest."

"Okay…" Jack said as she sounded disappointed.

With their argument done, Scythe fell asleep, with Jack hugging him tightly, and one hand on her back, thinking about the battle that was to come.

"I will win tomorrow, this I swear."

~The next morning~

Scythe opened his eyes with a yawn as he felt like he had the best sleep he's had in a while, he got up to find Jack had already left, leaving one of her knives on the side table, with a note on it, wishing him good luck in the fight tomorrow.

Scythe smiled at the fact she was worried for him, and found it to be cute. Standing up, Scythe stretched his back, finding his battle gear had been cleaned and folded sitting on a chair for him, even the gear that Ulster's men had confiscated was there in pristine condition. He looked himself over and found he had been changed into a pair of pajamas with a button up shirt and a pair of pants.

"Virgo, you work yourself too hard." Scythe sighed removing the pajama shirt.

"Virgo wasn't the one who cleaned your gear."

Scythe turned to the side, to see Joan standing there, with a rolled up red and gold flag in her hand, dressed in casual clothing.

"Your grandfather was the one who cleaned 'em. He wasn't always a hero, when he was in high school, he was quite the house keeper, or so I'm told." Joan smiled.

"I kinda see it, since my mom is the same way." Scythe chuckled before he looked a little depressed.

"I know that look, your grandfather has it all the time when something's troubling him." Joan exclaimed.

"I'm concerned, for three days, I avoided my mother after finding out that I was her biological son. The crazy thing was, I wasn't mad at her." Scythe exclaimed. "I was mad at myself, for causing my mother so much emotional suffering, she forced herself to leave me, and I even blamed myself for hurting her with my existence."

"It wasn't your fault you were conceived. You had no choice in it." Joan exclaimed understanding why he was sad. "Are you afraid your mother won't care about you because you avoided her for those three days?"

"Yeah, that's part of it." Scythe sighed.

"What's the other thing you're concerned with?" Joan asked sitting on his bed.

"I don't know what to tell her about grandma and grandpa, how they're still alive in the Celestial Armory, or if I even should." Scythe sighed.

"I see. You're conflicted, you feel that she and your uncle have the right to know that their parents are still alive, but you also know that their secret has to be kept that." Joan sighed. "Honestly, I can't tell you what to do young warrior." Joan smiled holding the rolled up flag to him. "You just gotta do what feels right to you, just like I did when I fought in the war, and look what happened, I was burned at the stake, accused of heresy, even though the queen herself named me a saint, and I was a war hero. Though I don't regret it one bit."

Scythe looked at Joan, with an admiration to her conviction in his eyes, but was curious as to why she gave him the flag.

"Believe in what you do young knight, and your heart will guide the way." Joan smiled heading out of the room.

Scythe was left in awe and wonder at how so few words could leave such a big impact, before realizing he still had the flag.

Scythe unwrapped the fabric from the metal rod and smiled upon seeing the emblem that was stitched into the red cloth.

~In the town of Petunia with the army~

"Reporting sir." One of the soldiers stated entering the town hall.

"What is it?" Ulster questioned looking over the maps.

"We have reached maximum capacity for the army sir. The training for all our soldiers had been completed, and they are awaiting your orders to begin an attack." The soldier explained reading off the report.

"I see." Ulster said with a smile.

"Your orders sir?"

"Prepare our soldiers to march, we attack the Capital Clover at sunrise." Ulster smirked.

"Sir."

"Ulster sir, we're under attack." One soldier shouted barging through the door.

"What?" Ulster questioned standing up instantly. "Send out as many guards as you can to stop him."

"We have sir, but he's already taken them and three of our generals out, all with a single swing of his sword." The soldier stated standing at attention.

"Must I do everything myself?" Ulster questioned marching out of the office, and out to the towns square, his eyes widening at the mess he saw.

 _(Que Music… Bleach: Ichigo's theme)_

All around him, were the unconscious forms of his soldiers, all still breathing, just too battered and bruised to stay awake, their weapons shattered and destroyed. In the center of this mess was a large pile of these unconscious soldiers, with a particular face sitting on the top with a large blade over his back, and a rolled up flag over his shoulders, chewing on a piece of gum dressed in a familiarly hated signature Archer outfit of Shirou Emiya with the addition of the metal plated fingerless archery gloves, minus the holy-shroud and waist cloak.

"Took you long enough to get out here. I've already taken out half of your troops, and I haven't even broken a sweat." Scythe chuckled, spitting out his gum, it landed on the face of one of the unconscious soldiers.

"Half my forces?" Ulster questioned seeing that the mess went far beyond the mound of unconscious soldiers. "That's fifty thousand strong, there's no way you could have beaten them so easily, all it took from me when we fought, was one attack and you were on the verge of death."

"You'd think that I'd be dead huh?" Scythe chuckled jumping down from the pile. "By the way, Berserker, Rider, and Saber all say hi."

Ulster's eyes widened in shock as Scythe twirled the flag in his hands, before sticking the pointed end of it in the ground, with the fabric unfurling, revealing the flag to be outlined in embroidered gold with his tribal Fairy Law emblem embroidered in the center in gold with silver as shading, making the emblem look like it's not even on the flag as it waves in the wind as a storm rolled in.

Scythe reached for the hook on one of the belt loops of his pants, and brought to sight the whip the store owner Indiana gave him, unfurling it as he cracked it, in perfect sync with the thunder cracking the air.

"You little punk." Ulster shouted. "I'll kill you and bury you with your blasphemies grandparents."

"Give it your best shot." Scythe shouted cracking the whip again, hitting Ulster in the face, cutting his cheek with the sharp metal tipped tussles.

Ulster looked back to Scythe, a fury in his eyes, as he reached up and removed his cloak, revealing he wore a royal blue and white magic ruined outfit just like his soldiers, only the difference of color was signifying his authority as the leader of the army.

"I won't hesitate to kill you this time." Ulster shouted as his spear came to his hands.

Scythe sunk the tip of the flag deeper into the ground, before grabbing the sword off his back, and bringing it forward.

"Ha, what use is a dead sword to you?" Ulster smirked.

"I am the bone of my sword." Scythe chanted as he held his whip to the hilt of his blade, causing Ulster's eyes to widen in shock. "Steel is my body, and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blade. Unknown to death, nor known to life. I have withstood pain to create many weapons, yet, those hands will never hold anything, and so as I pray. UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS. Reveal yourself Grimm Reaper."

A blinding light enveloped the blade of Scythe's weapon, and the whip touching the blade, as the mask began to form on his face once more. The light died down, and Scythe held the two katana's with the color schemes of Kanshou and Bakuya Shirou wielded now connected by a leather rope, with metal tipped tussles on the end of each hilt.

' _By holding the whip against the hilt of his blade, he was able to merge it with his weapon's Shikai. But where the hell did he get that zanpakuto from? I thought the only one Emiya had was dead.'_ Ulster glared.

' _It's a shame those gauntlets I had were shattered during training, but they were made of simple iron, I shouldn't be surprised.'_ Scythe exclaimed taking on a defensive stance.

Ulster took his own stance before lunging at Scythe, disappearing in a flash, before reappearing right in front of him.

Scythe bent backwards evading the thrust from Ulster's weapon, as the spear head only nicked a few hairs. Swinging his arms up, Scythe imbedded the tips of his blades in the ground behind him. Using this to his advantage, Scythe flipped through the air, and kicked Ulster's spear in the air, knocking the lancer off balance, before Scythe kicked him in the stomach, sending him back, and falling to the ground.

The momentum of the kick, caused Scythe to skid back, with his blades digging up the ground, stopping mere inches from one of the unconscious soldier's arms.

 _(End Song…)_

' _Damn it, there are too many unconscious people here for me to go all out.'_ Scythe cursed. _'I'll just have to move this fight somewhere nobody will get hurt.'_

Scythe entered his Satan Soul form and lunged at Ulster and body slammed him, while grabbing his in his arms by the waist, and flew off in a random direction before throwing him to the ground in a field with a single abandoned building made of stone, looking more like a cathedral.

"What, not wanting any 'innocent' people to get caught up in our battle?" Ulster questioned as Scythe landed on the empty pedestal devoid of a gargoyle statue above the entrance.

"Not really, this fight is between you and me, not your followers." Scythe exclaimed one of the katana on his back, while the other remained in his hand.

"I'm liking the change in your voice, makes you sound like the demon you are." Ulster smirked. "Kinda ironic really, you know where we are?"

Scythe looked around the empty fields, and around the cathedral, before turning back to Ulster with a glare in his eyes.

"Not really no. Mind enlightening me?" Scythe inquired.

"We're at the cathedral, the church, the demon your mother absorbed, had resided before she was defeated by your mother." Ulster smiled.

Scythe's eyes widened when Ulster said this, but what really caught his attention was how he had said it.

"What did you just say?" Scythe questioned.

"Oops, guess I let the secret slip." Ulster laughed. "Your mother had indeed bested that she-devil so long ago. But she didn't know how to control her Takeover magic, and because of that, I used it to my advantage to drive her and her siblings out of the village. I honestly was surprised that a little girl like her, could best a Century Class Quest monster like that devil woman, in a battle of wills, especially after all the trouble I had gone through to summon her to. Oh well, she saved my soul from being dragged down to hell at least."

Scythe's grip on the pedestal tightened until he crushed the rock in his hand. Removing the other half of his katana from his back, Scythe leapt down at Ulster and swung his blades at the man, cutting off one of the man's arms at the elbow, before kicking him in the chest, knocking him into a tree, and knocking the wind out of him.

"Why the hell would you do something so evil?" Scythe questioned, his hand gripping Ulster's throat.

"The children of Shirou and Rin Emiya, Mirajane was meant to inherit her father's place as head of the village, but I couldn't allow it. She would never have agreed to my mission."

"The mission of ruling this world with an iron fist?" Scythe inquired glaring at him.

"We Grail Warriors and the descendants of our bloodlines, are gods walking among this world. We have power far greater than you could ever dare to imagine." Ulster croaked out. "Something you'll never live to see or experience."

Scythe was about to run his sword through when he felt Gáe Bolg pierce his back, separating two of his vertebra. Falling to the ground, Scythe was motionless from the waist down, with the spear still in his back, as he tried to pick himself up with his arms.

"Now do you see what I mean?" Ulster questioned, picking up his severed arm. "I studied under Lord Zeref himself, he saw our potential, but Emiya and the others were content squandering it away, but I wasn't I knew we were destined for greatness." He smiled reattaching his arm. "So he made me one of his books, giving me this perfect immortal body, you can cut off my limbs, all you want, they'll just reattach themselves in time. But the only issue is my head, when that's severed, I'm done for, well, that is until I bring myself back at the library of Zeref."

"You're a monster." Scythe growled, the mask disappearing with his Satan Soul, revealing his face in a mixture of pain and pissed off. "You're no hero, not anymore. You're a demon."

"I am a God." Ulster stated, driving his spear deeper within Scythe's back, causing him to scream in pain.

"If you're one of the books of Zeref, then I'm to assume you have an Etherion form right?" Scythe questioned, holding himself up by the arms as Ulster removed his spear from his back.

"Oh indeed I do. You're smart for a dead boy." Ulster smirked as his body began to grow, a dark aura surrounding him as he changed. "Consider this a parting gift, since you will die here and now."

Scythe turned himself over on his back, painfully lying there as he witnessed Ulster's transformation, as the demons shadow loomed over him.

Ulster now stood towering over Scythe, larger than Hercules in terms of height, his suit open at the elbows and knees, as he had bone blades sticking out from them. Along his spine were curved vertebra spikes, lined in blue. His hands now only had three fingers, with his feet having the same amount of toes, while his spear merged with his right arm. His face was wider and his jaw grew mandibles, with three horns sticking out of the top of his head.

"Now you die." Ulster shouted thrusting his right arm at him.

The spear was stopped by a large stone like hand with a tight grip, as a club came swinging out of nowhere and hit Ulster in the chest, knocking him back into the entrance to the cathedral, causing it to collapse.

"Berserker." Ulster growled picking himself up.

Hercules didn't respond with words, only a roar of rage as he was in berserker mode, standing over Scythe with a defense of a king lion defending a member of his pride.

Still in his shock Scythe didn't realize as two large hands grabbed him by the shoulders until he was dragged off to the foliage behind.

"Iskandar?" Scythe questioned seeing the King of Warriors.

"Hey boy, some of us thought you could use a hand. What the hell is that thing you're fighting, did you already kill Ulster?" Iskandar asked setting him down and turning him over gently.

"That thing is Ulster, he served under the Dark Wizard Zeref, and was made into one of his books." Scythe explained with a grunt of pain as he was flipped over. "That's his Etherion form."

"My word, does this man have no honor or self-respect?" Iskandar asked keeping watch as another person came to do their work.

"Grandma?" Scythe asked, recognizing the feel of those hands.

"Hi sweetie, hold still, I'm going to use some magic to reconnect your nerves, bypassing the normal laws of biology." Rin exclaimed removing her pendant from her neck. _'The Celestial Spirit King recharged this for me, and told me it was only good for one use, I've been saving it for something serious, and this qualifies. But once it's used, it can never be recharged again, oh well, guess I should leave a family heirloom behind for Scythe.'_

"Grandma what are you doing?" Scythe asked as Rin put the pendant around his neck, before a flash of red light enveloped him.

In the battle field, Berserker was at a standoff with Ulster, as they clashed weapons. Berserker was beginning to run out of steam, true his Noble Phantasm was still active, but without the grail's power to sustain him, it drained his energy three times faster.

Berserker landed a hit on Ulster's face, before it was returned tenfold, and he was sent to the ground, with Ulster's spearhead in his face.

"Any last words you mongrel?" Ulster questioned inching the weapon's blade closer.

A flash of red light caught Berserker's attention, causing him to smile as he exited berserker mode, breathing heavily.

"I got nothing to say, but he's got plenty." Hercules smiled.

Ulster looked up just as Scythe came running at him, with both his blade, lit with crimson fire and royal blue lightning.

"Lightning-Flame-Deity-SMASH." Scythe shouted, sending two wing shaped waves of lightning and fire at Ulster, hitting him directly in the chest. "Lightning-Flame-Iron-Deity-SMASH." He shouted kicking Ulster in the side of the head, both his feet covered in obsidian black metal, crimson fire, and royal blue lightning.

"How can this be, how are you still walking?" Ulster questioned picking himself up before seeing the ruby pendant around his neck.

"You claim yourself to be a god among men in this world? Well that's fine by me." Scythe stated his knuckles cracking while his hand remained open; his blades back to being as one, and on his back. "Because my magic, is designed to slay gods."

"You cocky little brat." Ulster shouted dashing towards him.

"Venom-Iron-God…" Scythe began, a black mist surrounding his hand and arm as it became covered in metal, cocking it back in anticipation. With his free hand, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out Jack's knife she left him, and flung it into his hand ready for the attack. "SMASH." Scythe shouted thrusting the blade forward, imbedding it into Ulster's torso as he used his own momentum against him, digging his entire hand into Ulster's body, seeping the poison into him directly with no chance of retrieving an antidote, or creating one, in time.

"So… cough-cough-cough… you really are Emiya's grandson." Ulster coughed as he spit up blood, his body reverting to normal.

"They cared about you, y'know." Scythe exclaimed as Ulster slumped over his shoulder. "They were heartbroken when you tried to kill them."

"Tried?" Ulster questioned.

"Your poison didn't work on them. Their mortal bodies were already dying of disease, one that could not be cured. The poison actually helped them to stay alive a few days longer, as it burnt itself out with some of the disease." Scythe explained, remembering the story Shirou told him of their deaths.

"I see…" Ulster said, coughing as the poison was reaching his heart. "So in the end, my plan was never going to work."

With that, Ulster slid off Scythe's shoulder, his body falling to the ground, lifeless, but surprisingly, a hint of a smile on his lips, as Scythe just stood there, staring at the Cathedral of where this entire mess all began.

"Scythe, are you okay?" Rin asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." Scythe exclaimed. "How are you in this world Grandmother? I thought you said you couldn't survive out here without a body?"

"I'm in a sort of temporary body, made of artificial flesh. The pendant though, is real, I took it off before inhabiting this body, and put it back on before I came out here with Hercules and Iskandar."

"I see." Scythe sighed, pulling a flare gun out of his bag. "I'll alert the Rune Knights to move in, you three should go back to the Armory." He said raising the gun up in the air.

"Alright sweetie." Rin sighed before hugging him. "I'm so proud of you. I know it must have been hard taking another human's life, but…"

"Ulster wasn't human Grandma. He lost his humanity, the moment Zeref agreed to train him." Scythe exclaimed firing off the flare gun.

Rin sighed and nodded her head, the three former Grail Servants disappearing in beams of light.

"I'll see you at Thanksgiving." Rin smiled before disappearing completely.

Scythe sighed and put the flare gun back in his bag, before hoisting Ulster onto his shoulder, and trekking his way back to the village square, finding the Rune Knights worked fast, with Org directing them on what to do.

"Scythe, I'm glad to see you're still alive. You've completed the job, as promised, the jewels will be placed into your account." Org said before noticing Ulster's body. "Did you kill this man in self-defense?" He questioned.

"Ulster wasn't a human sir." Scythe exclaimed dropping the body on the ground. "He's a demon from the Library of Zeref."

"He what?" Org asked in disbelief.

"When my grandparents had founded this village, he found Zeref and made a deal with him, he was trained by the Black Wizard, and then turned into a demon, by Zeref's hand." Scythe continued. "He then proceeded to carry out his plan on taking over the village, but first he had to drive my mother out, and used the fact she couldn't control her magic yet as her being a demon. From there he took over as leader and began to form his army."

"I see." Org said, closing his eyes. "I shall discuss this matter immediately with the other members of the council, but until then, go home, and get some rest, it's been three days since you started this quest."

"Hold up, what's the date today?"

"October 8th, why?"

"Crap, it's the day of the concert, and I promised Wendy I'd go with her straight from her guildhall." Scythe exclaimed summoning his bike and helmet from the Celestial Armory. "I gotta get to the Cait Shelter guild fast." He stated putting his helmet on, and speeding off down the path. Thankfully there was a shortcut through the mountains to the village where the Cait Shelter guild.

~Cait Shelter Guild with Wendy~

"Oh, I wonder where he is." Wendy questioned waiting at the front of the guild, wearing a pair of shorts similar to the ones her favorite singer Akali wears during concerts, with a tank top, white gold chain, which she bought after saving up months of job pays, a leather bracelet with spikes, and a slim leather jacket, with her hair done up in a ponytail.

"Don't worry young one. I'm sure this young man you said you had a date with will be here shortly." An elderly man wearing a chieftain headdress and garments, said coming out of the guilds doors. "He should be here to pick you up soon shouldn't he?"

"Yeah, it's a two hour walk to where the concert is, and a three day train ride from Magnolia to here." Wendy exclaimed. "He should be here soon though."

"What's that sound?" The elder asked as the sound of an engine revving was heard, coming straight to the guildhall.

Wendy and the elder looked around before seeing a motorbike heading for them, with a weapon wielding rider coming towards them.

"Are we under attack?" Wendy questioned.

Before the chieftain could call for help from the other guild members, the motorbike turned to its left, and slid to a halt, stopping a couple feet away from them both. When the dust cleared, the driver removed his helmet to reveal it was Scythe.

"Sorry if I'm late, I had a job that I just finished and lost track of time." Scythe exclaimed before noticing their looks of shock. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You have a motor bike?" Wendy questioned.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, got it recently, nice huh?" Scythe smiled.

"Wait a second, you're covered in the stench of blood." Wendy gasped, seeing all the blood that was on him. "Come inside quickly I can treat you."

"I'm fine Wendy." Scythe chuckled.

"Young man, I insist you come in so she can look you over, I'll have the finest seamstress in our guild batch up your clothing." The guild said.

"Well, can't really refuse an order from the guild master." Scythe sighed propping the stand on his bike, and following them in.

Once inside, Scythe sent his weapon back to the Celestial armory, and was taken to the back room, where he asked to remove his clothing when he was given a pair of their native clothes to change into.

"Just sit on the bed, Wendy will come by in five minutes, we'll retrieve your damaged clothes then." The guild master stated.

Giving a sigh of defeat, Scythe changed into the pants that they had given him, which honestly reminded him of the pants Raijin wears, and sat on the medical bed, waiting for Wendy to come by and give him a checkup.

"You know, we're supposed to be on our way to a concert." Scythe chuckled, as someone stepped through the curtain.

"I know, but you seem to be one of the most reckless people I have ever met." Wendy sighed as she began to examine him.

"What's with the sewing kit?" Scythe questioned.

"I'm a bit low on magic energy right now as I recently got back from a job myself." Wendy explained. "So if you have any serious injuries, I'm gonna have to mend them the old fashioned way, until I can use my magic on them."

"You're not really going to find anything but a few scars on me." Scythe smiled before flinching in pain as Wendy pressed his side, revealing a gash he hadn't noticed.

"Then what's this?" Wendy questioned.

"Damn, Ulster must have nicked my side without me noticing when I gave him the final strike." Scythe groaned as Wendy put disinfectant on it.

"Ulster, you mean the village that's a five hour walk over the mountains?" Wendy asked sterilizing the needle as she sat on her legs on the medical bed. "Why would he hurt you?"

"Petunia Village, was the village my mother was born in. Turns out I'm not actually adopted by her." Scythe chuckled.

"Did she kidnap you?" Wendy asked as she began to stitch the wound.

"No she didn't kidnap me. Turns out I'm actually blood related to her." Scythe sighed.

"How so?" Wendy asked.

"Well, when she was fourteen, she was on her first S-Class quest, and at the end of it, she was kidnapped, and her body was used to conceive a weapon, just as strong as Acnologia." Scythe exclaimed, feeling Wendy hesitate hearing that name. "I was that weapon. But she was saved, by a village that was only a half hour's walk away from Petunia village."

"Metalica." Wendy gasped.

"Yep. She spent nine months there, and left me there with a family who cared for me until I was kidnaped by Grimoire Heart, and the village was mascaraed." Scythe explained. "I was a test subject, even from before I was conceived, and Grimoire Heart just forced my slayer magic to mature faster, and into something more powerful than an Etherion Dragonslayer."

"An Etherion Godslayer." Wendy stated in understanding. "You were five at the time weren't you?"

"Yeah, believe it or not that was…"

"Nearly eight months ago, I know. I remember seeing you running around the ledge of the fountain like you were doing parkour." Wendy smiled. "I was in the village for a bit taking care of some trade business for the master."

"You saw that?" Scythe chuckled. "How embarrassing."

"What happened to cause you to become the teen you are now?" Wendy questioned.

"Hades, Master of Grimoire Heart, used the Demon Heart from the Library of Zeref to forcefully accelerate my aging, until he stopped me at fourteen." Scythe sighed. "The effects are irreversible, and there's no hope of me returning to my actual age."

"Do you want to?" Wendy asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Honestly? No, I don't. Going from a toddler to a teen in a matter of minutes made me realize something." Scythe smiled, putting his hand on hers. "I'm better off being who I am now, because it means I can protect those I care for better than I ever could as a toddler."

"I see." Wendy smiled resting her head on the back of his neck. "So what now?"

"Now, we go to the concert, you'll need a helmet for my bike of course." Scythe smiled standing up.

"You never finished explaining why Ulster from Petunia would want to hurt you." Wendy chuckled.

"Oh yeah. Well to make a long story short, my grandfather was the founder of the village, and after he and my grandmother passed, Ulster used my mom's own magic against her, and drove her out of the village, to which he proceeded to build an army, which became large enough to overthrow the Kingdom of Clover. My job, was to destroy it from the inside, but things went wrong, and I ended up gutting him." Scythe explained putting on the spare shirt in his bag.

"Why would you do that?" Wendy gasped.

"Before my grandparents passed away, he trained under the tutelage of Zeref, and become a demon from the Library of the Dark Wizard." Scythe stated. "He wasn't human, so I was within my rights. The law states that any confirmed Demons spotted, must be killed on sight, if proven to be a threat. Given that he tried to murder me a couple times, and he was planning on overthrowing the kingdom of Fiore's king, I'd say he was a threat."

"Phew, for a second there I thought you had taken a human life." Wendy sighed in relief. "Still though, he seemed like a good person whenever I went there."

"It was all an act to keep suspicion off of him. The Magic Council gave me this job, and said that if I completed it, I'd be given the title of S-Class, and put on the list of candidates for a spot as a Wizard Saint." Scythe smiled.

"That's incredible." Wendy cheered.

"Now what's say we get going?" Scythe smiled.

"Alright." Wendy stated following Scythe out the door.

Little to their knowledge, the guild master was waiting outside the opposite entrance to the infirmary, and stepped through with a stern, yet determined look on his face.

"He shall be the one, to destroy Nirvana. I know he will."


	17. Concerts and Conspiracies

Mama Mirajane-17

The sound of a motorcycle revving echoed through the open concert area in front of the indoor stadium, made the people move as Scythe and Wendy arrived for the show they had won their tickets for; they stopped in a clear area of the parking lot, which to be available for only his bike.

"Wow, I'm actually at a K/DA concert." Wendy squealed with excitement as she dismounted the bike. "Wow, it looks like all the concert goers are around our age."

"Not surprising, since K/DA focuses mainly on the younger generation when it comes to their music." Scythe chuckled, dismounting his bike and taking off his helmet. "We're a couple hours early for the concert, why don't we get something to eat first?"

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Wendy smiled before blushing as her stomach gave off a hungry growl. "I guess I forgot to eat something when I was getting ready for the concert."

"It's fine." Scythe chuckled, putting both their helmets in the Celestial Armory.

"Whoa man, sick bike."

Scythe turned to look at who had complimented him on his bike, and saw orange-chestnut haired teen wearing a leather jacket, white shirt, torn jeans, and spiked military boots. Behind him were three other teens dressed similarly, with different hair styles, one being a turquoise Mohawk, another being dyed white with a brown skunk stripe, and the final being black with frosted blue tips.

"Thanks, I put it together myself." Scythe smiled.

"No kidding." The teen smiled. "Name's Zack, Zack Winchester."

"Winchester, any relation to Cardin Winchester?" Scythe asked.

"The infamous criminal, yeah, he's my older brother." Zack chuckled.

"That explains the hair." Scythe exclaimed, noticing that Zack's friends were moving around them. _'Don't tell me…'_

"I guess it does, I dyed it to match his. Now why don't you had over the keys to this puppy and we'll let you leave, without a scratch." Zack smiled.

' _Yep, this is a mugging.'_ Scythe sighed.

"Not gonna happen." Scythe exclaimed, sending his bike into the Celestial Armory, much to the annoyance and surprise of Zack and his friends. "You and your friends are from the infamous Winchester Gang, I take it?" Scythe asked as Wendy stepped closer to him.

"You're smart. Yeah, this is our big night to prove ourselves to our brothers. So I suggest you bring my bike back before you die, and we have fun with your girlfriend." Zack smiled.

"Hmm, interesting." Scythe hummed. "Only, there's a problem. A: She's not my girlfriend. B: The bike isn't yours it's mine, and I spent three days and nights piecing it together without so much as a water break. C: I'm not just some kid you can scare with a threat." Scythe stated showing his emblem. "I'm the God of War from Fairy Tail."

Zack and his friends, looked at one another with looks of worry, concerned they might have gotten themselves in over their heads.

"Please, that's just a title, you're nothing but a weakling if you rely on it to get you out of trouble." Zack exclaimed steeling his resolve. "Now bring back _"my"_ bike, or you're not going to live long enough to see the concert."

"Wendy." Scythe began grabbing her wrist gently. "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, what do you have in mind?" Wendy questioned as a crowd began to form around the six of them.

"I'll distract them, while you go and get security." Scythe stated.

"How am I going to get past them though?" Wendy asked.

"Well, I have an idea. I'll springboard you into the air, and you use your magic to fly over the crowd, when you land, make a run for it and get security." Scythe exclaimed.

"Got it." Wendy stated.

"Now." Scythe shouted.

Acting fast, Scythe cupped his hands, allowing Wendy to jump with her feet landing in them. Using his Celestial granted strength, Scythe threw Wendy into the air, to where she used two funnels of wind to send her past the crowd.

"After her you idiots." Zack shouted.

"Double Lotus Barrier." Scythe shouted as Zack's flunkies slammed face first into the barriers that appeared out of nowhere. "No one's going anywhere. You were wanting to fight, then I'll give you a fight." Scythe declared as the barriers disappeared.

"You're just begging for death aren't you?" Zack questioned as all four of them surrounded him.

"Just try it." Scythe declared.

A tick mark formed on Zack's forehead as he threw a punch at Scythe, before it was grabbed and bent backwards, and it twisted him around.

"I'd suggest you keep your hands off him." The woman stated, kicking Zack in the butt, knocking him over. "Get out of here."

"Y-yes ma'am." Zack stated running off, the rest of his group following him.

"And tell Cardin Blake is still waiting on the five hundred Jewels he owes." She shouted.

The woman standing in front of him was tall with black hair, wearing a sleeveless top that had a crisscross pattern on the collarbone area, with a pair of skin tight pants, and sky high combat heels, with a rather impressive looking weapon on her back. The most noticeable feature on her were her cat ears and tail.

"You okay kid?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Scythe chuckled. "Name's Scythe."

"Blake Belladonna." She smiled shaking his hand. "You have your girlfriend to thank for me getting here. I was near where she was standing and acted as soon as she explained the situation."

"Blake Belladonna, why does that name sound so familiar?" Scythe questioned. "Wait, do you know a Ruby Rose, and Yang Xiao Long?"

"Yeah, I went to Beacon with them, I was even Yang's partner, and was on the same team as both of them. Why?" Blake asked.

"I saw a picture of their team on the wall of the gym. It's good to meet you in person." Scythe chuckled. "What are you doing at this concert anyways?"

"I'm working security." Blake smiled before something clicked in her head. "You wouldn't happen to be a member of Fairy Tail would you?"

"I am."

"Come with me." Blake said leading him to the stadium where they passed where Wendy stood, with Scythe taking her hand as Blake dragged him off, and was now dragging them both.

"What's this all about? Am I in trouble?" Scythe questioned.

"Just the opposite actually." Blake smiled. "Ahri, the lead singer for K/DA, happens to be a big fan of Sorcerer Weekly, and her all-time favorite as of late, has been articles based around Fairy Tail's God of War."

"Oh." Scythe exclaimed looking at Wendy as they were both dragged off.

Blake stopped in the backstage area, at a door, which had a star that the name Ahri in the center of it.

"Okay here we are." Blake smiled knocking on the door.

"The show isn't for another hour and a half, if you're wanting an autograph, please wait until after the show." A woman's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Ahri, its Blake." Blake smiled.

"Oh, what's up Blake?" Ahri asked opening the door.

Ahri was dressed in a short sleeved leather jacket that only reached the base of her ribcage with a leotard underneath with a pair of shorts over the bottom part of the leotard, and a pair of silk leggings and high heels that she was somehow able to dance in. On her head sat a pair of fox ears, and a rose quartz tail sticking out from the small of her back.

"I brought someone you might want to meet." Blake smiled moving out of the way, revealing Scythe, much to Ahri's surprise.

"Uh, hi. I'm Scythe Strauss, the God of War from Fairy Tail." Scythe chuckled nervously as Wendy was standing behind him somewhat nervous as well.

"Oh come in quickly." Ahri smiled motioning for the three of them to enter the dressing room. "It is such an honor to meet you, I've read every issue about you from Sorcerer Weekly." Ahri stated shaking his hand.

"I'm flattered. Honestly though I'm surprised a popstar like you follows Sorcerer Weekly." Scythe exclaimed. "This is who I brought with me to the concert." Scythe smiled introducing Wendy.

"Hi, my name's Wendy Marvell, I'm a huge fan of your music, and I really enjoy listening to it." Wendy smiled bowing a bit.

"Nice to meet you Wendy." Ahri smiled. "Are you two dating?"

"We're not together." Scythe and Wendy said in unison.

"Cute." Blake chuckled.

"Aw, you two seem like you'd make the perfect couple, especially on Sorcerer Weekly." Ahri smiled.

"Well, I'm not ready to put my heart back out there yet." Wendy sighed.

"Oh, what happened?" Ahri questioned, as this gained all their attention.

"Well, it's a littler personal, but I guess I could talk about it, I mean I promised Scythe I would next time I saw him." Wendy stated. "There was this boy I liked, a lot. His name was Jack. He was handsome, strong, athletic, kind, and he was a member of Lamia Scale."

"What happened?" Blake questioned.

"Well, we were going out for a couple months, and he wanted to take things to the next level, and I mean NEXT LEVEL." Wendy continued. "I told him I didn't want to because I wasn't ready for it."

"Oh sweetie." Ahri exclaimed seeing tears forming in Wendy's eyes.

"See, men like him are why I joined Mermaid Heel, a girl's only guild." Blake sighed.

"Then, one evening he had drugged my juice with an odorless agent, and I fell asleep, the next thing I knew, I woke up, fully exposed, tied to his bed." Wendy stated as she began to cry. "When he came in, he told me he wasn't going to wait for my consent and tried forcing himself on me. Thankfully, someone from his guild stopped him before he could do anything, and reported him to their guild master. She kicked him out, and had him thrown in jail."

"Oh that no good pervert." Ahri growled. "He got what he deserved, don't worry."

"Wendy." Scythe said putting a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him. "I can assure you, I would never do anything like that, and I would even protect you, even if it meant putting myself in harm's way."

"Thank you Scythe." Wendy smiled hugging him.

"Such a noble knight in shining armor." Blake cooed.

"Well, we've still got about an hour and twenty minutes until the show starts, why don't we…"

BOOM-BANG-CRASH-LARGE-EXPLOSION-NOISES

"What the hell was that?" Ahri questioned as the ground shook.

"A large explosion of that magnitude couldn't be from just an ordinary spell." Scythe exclaimed. "Blake, keep Wendy and Ahri safe while I check things out. Take them and the rest of K/DA out a secret passage if you have to, just keep them safe."

"Sir." Blake saluted with a wink and sticking out her tongue a bit.

"Yang warned me you'd make fun of the military if I ever gave you a directive." Scythe chuckled before running out of the dressing room, through the halls.

Bursting through the doors, Scythe skid to a halt, and looked up finding the top of the stadium building was on fire, with a single figure standing on top of it looking like he was laughing maniacally.

"What the hell?" Scythe questioned.

Acting fast, Scythe began directing people away from the stadium. The sound of metal creaking echoed through the air. Scythe looked up and saw the billboard at the top of the stadium was beginning to fall to the ground, below.

"HELP."

Scythe looked directly under the billboard's trajectory and saw a young girl, with black hair and glasses, stuck being trampled over by the panicking horde of teens.

Leaping through the crowd, Scythe pushed his way through, trying his hardest to get there before the billboard fell, fearing he wouldn't make it in time, he entered Satan Soul and flew through the air, flying as fast as he could. Landing on the ground, Scythe grabbed the girl by the shoulders, before looking up and seeing he didn't have time to run, he tossed the girl out of the way, before the billboard landed, uplifting a cloud of dust, leaving the girl baffled in shock and horror as to what just happened.

"No."

The girl saved by Scythe turned to see Wendy staring in horror with Blake and K/DA behind her, all gasping in horror.

Wendy fell to her knees, horror written all over her face as she began to cry at the demise she just saw.

"Don't shed your tears yet Wendy."

Wendy looked up in shock, the cloud of dust dissipating, revealing Scythe standing there, struggling with holding the billboard over his head, before he let it fall to the ground, with a grunt as he got himself out of that mess.

The girl who he had saved had already left when Wendy broke her stupor of surprise, which meant it was just the seven of them standing there. Scythe took a step forward, and fell to one knee, panting heavily with his right hand on the left side of his waist.

"Scythe, are you okay?" Wendy questioned.

"I'm still exhausted from my S-Class job earlier, and the wound you stitched before we came here has reopened." Scythe exclaimed revealing his hand covered in blood.

"We have to seal the wound, fastest way to do that is to cauterize it." Akali, the punk and juvenile of the popstar group, exclaimed.

"That won't work on him." Ahri exclaimed. "He's an Etherion Godslayer, fire can't harm him, nor can any of the other elements, and that includes cauterization."

"How do you know this?" Evelynn, the fashionista of the popstar idol group, questioned.

"Fairy Tail's God of War, nice to meet ya." Scythe exclaimed standing up, with pain in his side. "It's clear that whoever started this, is up to something terrible. I can put out the flames by consuming them, but that leaves the issue of the one who caused the explosions."

"Scythe that wound in your side is only going to get worse if we don't take care of it." Wendy exclaimed.

"Well we don't really have a choice in the matter Wendy." Scythe sighed.

"Well, well. Wendy Marvell as I live and breathe."

Wendy's eyes shrank in horror when she heard that voice, hoping it wasn't true, as she felt chills run down her spine, turning to face the one who said her name. To her displeasuring horror, it was Jack, the man who had tried to force himself on her three months ago.

"Jack." Wendy gasped as she backed up.

Scythe, Ahri, and Blake turned to the newcomer, and they all glared at him when hearing Wendy say his name.

"I see you still remember me. How touching." Jack smiled.

True to Wendy's words, Jack was indeed a muscular well-built athlete with tree trunk like limbs, and a rock hard body that looked like it belonged to a body builder.

"I'm surprised you could recognize me though, what with how I've changed in the last few months, since I was wrongfully sent away." Jack smiled scratching the five-O'clock shadow on his head.

"Wrongfully sent away? You tried to force yourself on me. If it hadn't been for Iron-Rock Jura coming by to give you your bi-monthly guild report, I'd probably be at the OBGYN, having an ultrasound right now." Wendy cried.

"Wendy, don't I deserve love? You were denying me the love a woman gives to the man she cares about." Jack exclaimed.

"Alright that's it pal, why don't you just shut the hell up and tell us why you set the stadium on fire." Scythe growled, before noticing something. Jack was wearing a red version of Ulster's suit, with bladed gauntlets on his arms. "You're Ulster's second in command aren't you?"

"Close, but no cigar, his secret weapon." Jack smirked.

"Secret weapon?" Scythe questioned.

"Scythe, Jack's magic is a slayer type magic." Wendy exclaimed. "He's the Lava Demonslayer. His dead skin when peeled off turns into an explosive volcanic ash."

"Oh, Wendy, I'm so much more than that now." Jack smiled his arms growing bigger, as his body became covered in a tar like substance. "I've become the ultimate Demonslayer. There is no force on this planet, or in this universe that can stop me." Jack exclaimed, his voice growing deeper and darker. "I have surpassed human evolution, and became a demon of righteousness."

 _(Que Music… Number one: Bleach~ Ichigo's theme)_

"Righteousness?" Scythe questioned as a funnel of air began to surround him obscuring anyone's vision of him. "That's a laugh. Demons are nothing but the scum of the underworld. You've obviously unlocked the forbidden stage of your slayer magic, which means you're no longer human." His voice echoed from the funnel.

"Tough words from a weakling hiding behind a wall of air." Jack chuckled towering over the seven of them. "After I dispose of you, I'm going to have my way with these lovely ladies, making them part of my harem, and rebuild what Lord Ulster lost."

The funnel of air dispersed revealing Scythe standing there, flames spewing from his right eye, as it glowed crimson red, while his mask covered his face.

"Who says I'm hiding?" Scythe questioned.

Stepping forward, Scythe lunged at Jack, leaving cracks in the ground, as he sent himself running at Jack, slamming his fist into the Demonslayer's gut, sending him flying back into the stadium.

"You think yourself superior to everyone else, because you unlocked a stage of your slayer magic that destroys your humanity." Scythe exclaimed stepping into the flames, looking around for where Jack went off to. "When in reality, you're no better than those psychopaths that get off on watching others suffer, on watching them cry for help, watching them bleeding out, having everything they have taken away from them."

"Oh, you couldn't be farther from the truth." Jack stated, his voice echoing around the burning stadium. "I do enjoy those things yes, but I alone, am the pinnacle of human evolution, that's a proven fact by Ulster himself."

"You do know he's dead right?" Scythe questioned.

"Oh I know he's dead. I was so angry when I saw you drop his body at that fool Org's feet. I knew I had to get revenge." Jack exclaimed.

"So you evaded being arrested, and followed me. Once you realized I was going to a concert with Wendy, you figured you'd get revenge, and lucky at the same time." Scythe growled.

"Now that was spot on." Jack stated appearing behind Scythe.

Scythe's senses kicked in and he turned around, blocking Jack's arms as they slammed down on him, with a weight Scythe had never felt before.

"You're so much weaker than you look. I cannot believe you were the one who killed Master Ulster. Perhaps it's just that I've surpassed his level of strength, like the truly evolved being I am."

Scythe kicked Jack in the stomach, forcing both of them to slide back in opposite directions, before Scythe stood at attention, cocking back his fist as he took the tiger style Kung-Fu stance, his knuckles cracking as he held his open hand out in a claw form.

"Let's put that to the test." Scythe exclaimed, cracking his neck.

"Very well, since I'm feeling a bit generous right about now, we'll play a game." Jack smirked. "The rules are simple, you take one hit, as hard as you can, then I take one hit as hard as I can. We continue this until one of us finally dies, and just to make sure everything seems fair, he who chickens out, forfeits their life to the victor."

"Agreed." Scythe exclaimed charging up his signature attack, only with a bit of a change in elements.

"Lava-Earth-Venom-God…" Scythe said as the attack charged, his hand and arm turning into molten earth.

"You're using Lava against me? I don't know if you noticed, but I'm immune to Lava." Jack smiled before his eyes widened.

Behind Scythe, Jack could see the silhouette image of a dragon roaring, while the silhouette of a kitsune was standing defensively around him, like it was protecting its kit from harm. Both silhouette's wearing the same mask he wore, with the flaming right eye.

"SMASH." Scythe shouted.

Jack was taken out of his stupor just as the silhouette's disappeared, and Scythe struck him in the chest, tearing away the right side of his upper body from the collar bone to the waist, while Scythe now stood behind him, with his fist forward, smoke rising from it.

 _(End Song…)_

"You might be the Lava Demonslayer." Scythe exclaimed as he stood tall, Jack falling to his knees. "But not even you, are immune to the heat of the holy lava that created this world we inhabit." Scythe stated, Jack falling lifeless to the ground, as his eyes drained of all energy.

Scythe sighed before he began to inhale, devouring all the flames covering the stadium in a matter of minutes.

When the flames were gone, and Scythe was all fired up with energy, he dragged Jack's lifeless corpse back outside as it reverted back to its original form.

"Scythe." Wendy gasped before she ran up and hugged him, tightly. "Oh I'm so happy you're alive."

"Me to. Jack however…"

"He got what he deserved." Blake exclaimed seeing Jack's corpse, and interrupting what Scythe was going to say. "As the Shadow Demonslayer, I know for a fact, he no longer had a shred of humanity left in him, when he entered the forbidden stage of his Demons Rage. You did the right thing taking him out."

"Was everybody on your team Demonslayers?" Scythe inquired.

"Yep. Everyone on Team RWBY are Demonslayers. Ruby's a lightning, Weiss is an ice Demonslayer, I'm shadow, and Yang's fire." Blake explained. "During entrance exams at Beacon we're tested to see which type of magic best suited us, and when we got our text books, they were all on our respected elements of Demonslayer magic."

"I see." Scythe exclaimed. "Well, I'm going to just sit under that three, and sleep." Scythe yawned pointing to a random tree.

"I have a better idea." Ahri smiled. "Why not take a nap in my RV?"

"Are you sure?" Scythe asked.

"Yes of course, and as a show of my gratitude for defeating a demon like him, you both get backstage passes to our next concert." Ahri smiled.

"We'll be in our RV's if you need anything." Evelynn smiled.

"Wait, you each have your own RV's?" Scythe asked.

"Of course we do. How else do you think we have room to practice our magic while we're on the road?" Akali questioned, smiling under her mask.

"Okay, well if the magic council shows up, tell them what had happened and let them know I'm sleeping." Scythe yawned as Ahri led him and Wendy to her RV.

Once Ahri had opened the door, she motioned for Scythe to lie down on the couch of the RV, as Wendy grabbed a spare pillow from the closet she was told to get it from, and a blanket was thrown on him as soon as he began to lightly snore.

~In Scythe's Dreamscape~

"Scythe… Scythe wake up."

"Mmm, five more minutes. I just got done with my test." Scythe groaned still half asleep.

"Scythe, wake up right now or I'm going to turn you into a piñata and let Jack smack you around with her favorite baseball bat." Rin grumbled pulling his cheek.

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up, what's going on?" Scythe asked sitting up, finding he was sitting in the graveyard from when he met Grimm Reaper. "Oh, this place. Not creepy at all waking up in a cemetery."

"Just listen." Shirou sighed leaning against a tomb stone. "Earlier when you were fighting the Demonslayer Jack, you had managed to show some of what you inherited from us."

"What I inherited from you?" Scythe questioned.

"Yes. You remember what Ulster told you about our war names right?" Rin questioned.

"Yeah, grandpa was the Dragon, and you were the Kitsune. What's this gotta do with what I inherited from you?" Scythe inquired.

"When we got here, creating the village wasn't the first thing we did. We had to know where we had ended up. So we started scavenging through the world, at the time, the lands were filled with mythical creatures, such as dragons, kitsune's, kappa's, and many others." Rin stated. "About four hundred years ago to be exact."

"When we were spotted however, it turned out we were in the territory of those creatures that thought of humans as nothing more than a snack." Shirou exclaimed.

"Your grandfather had ended up fending off a preteen dragon, and I had fought off a very powerful kitsune." Rin stated. "Now keep in mind, we hadn't regrouped with the others at this time, so we were also on a mission to regroup with everyone who had joined us in Earthland."

"Though because of our magic being from another world, we had gained some traits of the creatures we had fended off, in short, even though I'm not a Dragonslayer, I had gained the ability to access, second stage Dragon Force, an in that form I gained immunity to fire." Shirou exclaimed.

"While even though I'm not a kitsune, I was able to use kitsune magic, even grew a couple tails whenever I had reached the pinnacle of that magic." Rin explained. "But those only came out when I was reaching limit in battle."

"So, what is this about?" Scythe asked.

"You are somehow able to access our Dragon and Kitsune essence, even though none of our children showed positive on any of the tests we performed to see if they had inherited it." Shirou stated. "It would appear, that the Kitsune and Dragon essence skips a generation, meaning instead of being divided up amongst our children, it all went to you."

"So what you're saying is, I can call upon your help when I need it?" Scythe questioned.

"In a sense, you can only call upon our Dragon and Kitsune essence, even materialized them when you summon Amaterasu and Raijin." Rin stated. "Your power levels haven't increased with inheriting our mystic essences, you just unlocked what has always been there."

"Okay, this is all so confusing." Scythe sighed.

"Well, get back to sleep, you've been through a lot." Shirou exclaimed.

~Sometime Later Back in Reality~

"Excuse me."

Wendy turned around from her healing of those who had gotten hurt during the stampede of panicking teens, to see Org standing there, with a curious look on his face.

"Could you please tell me where I might be able to find Scythe Strauss? I have something I need to give him." Org exclaimed stroking his beard.

"He's currently resting and recovering from a battle he had with someone who shouldn't have picked a fight with him." Wendy said, motioning to the motionless body of Jack, showing he was wrapped up in bandages like a mummy. "That's what happened to the guy who fought him."

"I see." Org exclaimed.

"If you're concerned about him being human, don't. He was actually the secret weapon for an army ran by a man named Ulster, he lost his humanity when he unlocked a forbidden stage of his Demonslayer magic." Wendy explained as she went back to healing the teen she was next to.

"Oh, so that's what happened to the missing soldier who wasn't accounted for." Org said.

"Huh?" Wendy questioned.

"Oh please forgive me, my name is Org, I'm with the Magic Council, I'm looking for Mr. Strauss to give him his S-Class badge." Org said holding up something wrapped in a piece of cloth.

"Look no further Org. I'm standing right here."

Org and Wendy turned to see Scythe walking to them, scratching the back of his head with a yawn.

"Sorry I ran off on you like I did sir. I had panicked a bit." Scythe smiled.

"Scythe, you're up. Are you doing okay?" Wendy asked standing up.

"I'm doing fine Wendy, just had a weird dream is all." Scythe exclaimed scratching the back of his head.

"Well, here you go young man, I hope you enjoy your new ranking as S-Class." Org exclaimed.

"Thanks." Scythe smiled taking the wrapped parcel. "Oh by the way, Org, I was curious about something. The ruins Petunia village is built over, what are they of?"

"Well, my understanding is they're the ruins of an old school from four hundred years ago. Rumored even to be where the Black Wizard Zeref made his appearance for the first time, and killed everyone within a five mile radius." Org exclaimed.

"If it's where all his first victims were, then it's most likely he was a student at that school, and he wound up cursed for digging into a lost magic that he couldn't control." Scythe exclaimed. "That's usually how it is if a famous user of black magic comes to light."

"If that is the case, then I'd assume, your grandparents knew about this and built the village over it to make sure no one got their hands on anymore of Zeref's research if there was ever a dig-site in that area." Org exclaimed.

"I'm not sure what this is all about, but I'm just happy Scythe is safe and in good health." Wendy stated hugging his arm. "Too bad the concert is cancelled."

"Indeed. Well, I should probably get you back to Cait Shelter, and return home myself." Scythe sighed. "It was good talking with you again sir, and thank you for answering my question."

"You have yourself a good night to young one." Org smiled as Scythe brought his bike out from the Celestial Armory with the helmets. "Be safe driving home."

"We will." Scythe smiled before he drove off.

~The next morning at Fairy Tail~

"Hey Mira, when do you suppose Scythe will be back from that job of his?" Lucy asked drinking from a mug.

"I'm not sure, there was a concert tonight he said he was going to with a friend, so he should either be back after that, or he's missing it because of the job." Mira exclaimed cleaning out a glass Cana had used for wine.

"Well, he's been gone for what, four days, five? Something's gotta be going on with him." Lucy sighed.

"I understand he was requested by the Magic Council, I just hope it wasn't a trap to lure him out and capture him, turning him into a weapon." Mira stated, sounding concerned.

"He isn't Weapon-X you know." Lucy chuckled. "I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a tough kid, it would take a lot to take him down."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Mira sighed.

"That being said, do you think he's gotten over his self-loathing?" Lucy questioned.

"I'm not sure, but I'm certain he's picking himself back up by now."

"So, what was the concert he went to about?" Lucy asked.

"I think it was for that popstar group K/DA." Mira stated.

"Seriously, I love K/DA, they're an amazing popstar group; oh I hope he brings me back something from the concert." Lucy squealed.

"I doubt he's going to bring you back anything on a guess." Mira smiled. "But who knows?"

As if on que, the doors opened up, with Scythe walking in slightly wet from the rain.

"Scythe, what are you doing? Were you out driving all night?" Lucy questioned as he dried himself off by raising his body heat with the holy fire.

"Yeah, it started raining by the time I was half way home, and the closest inn was here in Magnolia, so I couldn't get someplace dry." Scythe exclaimed sitting next to her.

"Well I'm glad to see you're doing fine." Mira smiled fixing him a hot beverage. "Here sweetie, your favorite."

"Thanks…" Scythe chuckled. "By the way mom."

"Hmm?" Mira asked, before gasping as Scythe lifted the pendent out from under his shirt, dropping the glass in her hand.

"Grandma and Grandpa say hi." Scythe smiled. "They're proud for who you've become and they're not mad at you for becoming a mother so young."

"Wait, your grandparents? You got to see them on the job?" Lucy asked.

"T-that's impossible." Mira stated as her eyes filled with tears.

"Why is that impossible?" Lucy asked.

"M-my parents have been dead for years. That's my mother's pendent he's wearing." Mira cried seeing the smile on his face.

"Their souls didn't depart to the afterlife mom." Scythe stated drinking from him mug. "They reside in the Celestial Armory, that Grandfather created himself."

"Oh, Scythe." Mira sobbed, pulling him in for a hug crying tears of joy. "W-wait, if you saw them, then that means you went to Petunia Village."

"I did, that was actually where the job was taking place at." Scythe sighed. "Ulster was building up an army to overthrow the kingdom."

"But, stopping something like that is an S-Class mission or higher. Why would the council send you on a job like that?" Lucy questioned.

"Org used it and said to consider it my final S-Class trial, and if I succeeded, I'd be promoted to S-Class, and given a reward that would put me into retirement right now." Scythe exclaimed.

"How big was the reward?" Mira asked.

"$700,000,000 jewels." Scythe stated. "Not only that, but I was put on the list of candidates for the empty ranks of the Wizard Saints. That I don't really care about, I'm just glad I got justice for what Ulster did to you mom." Scythe smiled, as Lucy and Mira were still slack jawed as Scythe told them the reward as if it were nothing.

"Hold up, you're a millionaire now?" Lucy questioned.

"It don't matter to me." Scythe smiled. "Money doesn't buy happiness, am I right?"

"Yeah, you have a point." Lucy exclaimed before noticing something on the left side of Scythe's neck. "Hold up what's this?" She said mischievously.

"What's what?" Scythe asked as Lucy got a closer look at it.

"Oh, it's lipstick." Lucy said with a mischievous smile. "You went on a date with that girl Juvia saw you with at Akane didn't you?"

"Hey, it wasn't like that. I just won two tickets at the Strongman game, and since both were for the same concert, I gave one to her." Scythe said, blushing heavily as this became the topic of interest.

"Oh, my baby boy is growing up so fast. Who's the lucky girl sweetie?" Mira asked, gushing over it.

"This must be some magical stuff if it didn't wash off after a few hours in the rain." Lucy smiled.

"Oh what do we have here?" Natsu asked walking over putting his arm over Scythe's shoulder. "So the student becomes a playboy huh? She must have been quite a cutie to get you blushing as madly as you are."

Natsu moved the chain of the pendant, looking at the mark.

"No way, she's a Dragonslayer to? You dawg." Natsu smirked.

"What do you mean Dragonslayer Natsu?" Mira questioned.

"This mark on his neck isn't any ordinary lipstick. Igneel explained it to me, it's the mark of a female Dragonslayer, meaning she's marked him as a potential mate, all she's gotta do is kiss it again, and it'll become like a tattoo, marking him as her mate." Natsu smiled. "We men have something similar, but instead of a kiss, it's a bite that doesn't break the skin."

"Is that what those marks on Ruby's neck are? I thought they were just hickes." Scythe chuckled.

"Very funny kiddo, but just so you know, if she doesn't kiss that same spot again, the mark will fade over time. So you best hope she's the one, otherwise you're going to feel heartbroken for the longest time." Natsu stated pushing his head away, playfully.

"When she marks him as her mate, does that mean they're married?" Lucy questioned, Mira almost having a panic-attack.

"Nah, it's just a warning to all other females, it's telling them not to make a move on him, or they're going to regret it." Natsu explained as Mira sighed in relief.

"Good, because I'm not sure I could handle my little boy getting married so soon." Mira stated.

"You won't have to worry about that until Scythe actually pops the question." Natsu smiled, as he continued to tease Scythe. "So what does this girl look like?"

"Well, I wouldn't say we're dating, I mean we've only seen each other for the fourth time now? She's the girl I rescued from that burning yacht, and the one who help tend to my wounds after the Tower of Heaven thing." Scythe exclaimed blushing madly.

"Oh, her knight in shining armor." Mira cooed her hands on her cheeks.

"Quite the catch kiddo, but seriously, what does she look like?" Lucy questioned.

"Well, she comes up to about my nose, she's actually the perfect balance between muscle, and fat, about 80%-muscle and 20%-fat, nicely toned, she has royal blue hair that reaches just past her waist, and she mainly wears sleeveless dresses. She's sort of shy and meek all the time, and she's kinda cute when she is, and even cuter when she tries to act tough." Scythe exclaimed blushing harder with each description.

"Oh, sounds like somebody's in love." Lucy teased.

"Word of the wise bud, go for it, she sounds like the perfect girl for you." Natsu smirked.

"She does. So how'd the concert go?" Mira questioned.

"It never happened." Scythe sighed, happy the topic was on something else.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked. "I thought you said it was tonight?"

"It was, but somehow one of the soldiers from that army growing in Petunia village escaped the Council's clutches, and followed me to when I picked up Wendy and to the concert." Scythe explained. "Twisted part was, it was Wendy's last ex."

"Oh, is that the name of the girl you were going to the concert with?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Anyways, he had been in jail for reasons that are not mine to tell, but the reasons were why Wendy broke up with him. So anyways, he was a Lava Demonslayer, and had lost his humanity just like Ulster did." Scythe began. "Anyways, he chose to lite the stadium on fire with lava by causing a couple explosion. He and I fought, and he's now being cremated as we speak." Scythe exclaimed taking a big swig from his mug.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Scythe, I understand you were protecting this Wendy girl, but killing another human is crossing the line." Mira scolded.

"Did you not hear me?" Scythe questioned. "He had lost his humanity when he unlocked a forbidden stage of his slayer magic. He was a demon, not a human when he unlocked it. Another Demonslayer who was working as a guard for K/DA even said I had nothing to worry about."

"Please tell me you didn't kill Ulster to?" Mira groaned in understanding.

"I wouldn't have had to if he hadn't been turned into a Demon from the Library of Zeref." Scythe exclaimed. "He studied under Zeref for years, and was turned into a demon. Councilman Org said that I was well within my rights in killing him. I didn't want to, but he left me with no choice."

"I see." Mira sighed. "So, is there anything else he did besides study under Zeref?"

"He summoned that She-Devil you absorbed, and took advantage of the fact you didn't know you had magic, to drive you out of the village so you wouldn't stop his plans." Scythe explained.

"I see." Mira said, a bit in shock.

"So, onto a lighter topic." Scythe began. "Did you know that Ahri, from K/DA, is a big fan of mine?"

"Really? For what?" Lucy asked.

"For being the God of War from Fairy Tail." Scythe chuckled. "She's read every article about me from Sorcerer Weekly, and has picture of me all over her dressing room, even has some fan art about meeting me to."

"I'm a little surprised, a popstar like her, would act so childish and like a fangirl." Mira smiled, obviously happy to switch topics.

"I know right? But as a thank you for saving all their lives, I get backstage passes, and all that, free for the next bunch of concerts that are around Magnolia." Scythe explained.

"Wow, you're really popular with K/DA huh? You gonna be taking Wendy?" Natsu questioned.

"Of course I am." Scythe stated. "She is one of their biggest fans after all."

"Oh someone is in love." Lucy chuckled.

"One more thing mom." Scythe stated, with a serious tone, ignoring Lucy's teasing. "I want you to understand, I was never mad at you when I was avoiding you. I understand why you left me with that family, and I'm sorry that I made you worry so much. I just didn't know how to process it, and kept blaming myself for something I had no control over, I truly am sorry, for making you so concerned and upset about my reaction to you telling everyone the news."

"Oh Scythe, sweetie, you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that." Mira smiled hugging him.

"Grandma and Grandpa aren't mad either. They understand it wasn't your fault, and you had no choice in the matter, they were also happy you chose not to have an abortion." Scythe smiled, hugging her back.

"Of course I wouldn't have an abortion, that's just too cruel to do to an unborn child that nobody should do." Mira smiled, putting a hand on his head.

"I'm glad I could be reunited with you." Scythe smiled.

"Well, now that we have this whole mess sorted out, why don't you go home and get some rest?" Mira questioned. "You seem like you could use the sleep."

"Alright." Scythe smiled as they ended the hug.

"Be safe when returning home, and there's some chocolate milk in the fridge." Mira explained. "Feel free to drink it."

"I'll see you later mom." Scythe exclaimed returning home.

Meanwhile, up on the second floor, Laxus sat there, with a scowl on his face, and a glare at Scythe as he left the guild hall.

' _That weak brat became S-Class before the trials? I don't believe it. Why would the council of all people allow him to become S-Class, or to even allow him to walk, unless they don't know he's Acnologia's son, in which case, they will be getting a parcel real soon.'_ Laxus stated, with a smirk. _'Better watch your back brat, you're about to become the Council's next secret weapon.'_


	18. The Festival and the Battle Royale

Mama Mirajane-18

It was a bright sunny morning in Magnolia as Scythe sat up, stretching in his bed as he pulled himself out of bed, feeling like he had the best sleep of his life. With a smile, Scythe went through his daily routine with a flash of royal blue lightning, fully cleaned, dressed, and ready for the day.

"Morning mom." Scythe smiled coming out of his room. "Morning Uncle Elfman."

"Morning sweetie, breakfast is almost ready." Mira smiled stirring the pan with the spatula.

"Morning young man, did you sleep well?" Elfman asked reading the morning paper.

"I slept perfectly fine, better than I had in months." Scythe smiled, before noticing something, Scythe couldn't read the words on the newspaper, almost as if they were intentionally written in gibberish, or as if he had lost his ability to read.

"So, what's your plan for today?" Mira asked putting the plate of food down in front of him.

"You already know mom, I gotta get started on my float for the Harvest Festival." Scythe exclaimed as he began to eat, finding that the food had no flavour to it at all.

"Anything else?" Mira questioned sitting down beside Elfman with her own plate of food.

"No, I'll be working on my float for the next couple of days, if I work on it none stop, and only take bathroom and snack breaks, I'll have it done and ready in time for the Harvest Festival's Fairy Parade." Scythe explained as he felt like something wasn't right.

"You sure you've got nothing else planned young man?" Elfman asked, lowering the paper, causing Scythe to stare in shock.

"Uncle Elfman, what happened to the scar under your right eye? It's gone." Scythe questioned standing up a bit.

"Oh that? It was a fake, I put it on to seem manlier." Elfman smiled.

"No it wasn't." Scythe stated as he figured out what was wrong. "You got that scar when you failed a full body Takeover that resulted in Aunt Lisanna's death. I saw pictures of you after getting the stitches at the ER."

Scythe grabbed the knife by his plate and raised it up, thrusting it in to his heart.

~Reality~

Scythe woke with a start as his eyes shot open and he gasped for breath. He looked around, and found he was in a containment cell of some kind. His arms and legs were constrained holding him in the star position, blocking him from using any of his magic to break out of there.

"What the hell is this, where am I?" Scythe questioned struggling against his restraints.

"Good morning Son of Acnologia." A man wearing a lab coat, with emerald green hair, and a pair of goggles on his forehead, stated coming into the lab.

"Where the hell am I?" Scythe questioned. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Professor Geld, I am the head expert for magical weapons and artifacts development and research branch, for the Magic Council's Department of Defense." Geld explained. "I had received a package from a concerned citizen. Inside the package was a lacrima video, and a letter explaining where I could find you, what you currently look like, and it also explained how I could catch you off guard in order to interrogate you and bring you here. You just broke free off my first attempt at finding out your plans of destroying the world."

"I don't have any plans of destroying the world you maniac. I'm a member of Fairy Tail, a guild that would defend the kingdom with our lives." Scythe shouted as he remembered, he was heading to the hardware store in order to get some materials for his float for the parade, but had suddenly passed out. "You had used an odorless sedative in mist form in order to knock me out and capture me didn't you?"

"How perceptive of you, no wonder you're a threat, Acnologia must be so proud of his son." Geld smiled grabbing a syringe and filling it with liquid. "Then again that was about a week ago, so sorry to say, you won't have time to finish your float before the parade tonight."

"Dumbass, my father doesn't even know I exist." Scythe growled. "Plus if you hadn't noticed, I use Godslayer magic, not Dragonslayer."

"Oh I'm well aware of the different types of magic you wield, the video lacrima also contained several snippets of you using your magic, including at the concert when you took that innocent boy's life." Geld stated flicking the body of the syringe.

"Jack wasn't an innocent boy. He lost his humanity when he unlocked a forbidden stage of his Demonslayer magic. He left me with no choice." Scythe shouted.

"Oh, I highly doubt that." Geld smiled holding up a familiar pendent.

"Grandmother's pendent." Scythe gasped.

"Oh, this belonged to your grandmother, I'll be sure to let you wear it when the council sends Weapon-Alpha, on missions." Geld smiled sticking the needle in Scythe's arm.

"What are you doing to me?" Scythe questioned.

"I'm just allowing you a chance to atone for the murder of that young boy, by serving as the Council's secret weapon, more powerful than the Etherion Blast, and the Faces." Geld smirked.

"The what?" Scythe asked.

"Oopsies, I blabbed, but in all honesty I'm not even supposed to know about it, because it's so powerful it could wipe out all the magic in the country. Only members of the actual Council are supposed to know about it, I'm just the head scientist. I had managed to overhear them blabbing about it when I stopped outside Councilman Org's office to hand in a report." Geld stated in mock shock. "Now be a good boy, and allow this drug to take effect."

"W-what did you inject into me?" Scythe asked as he felt his consciousness slipping away.

"Just a little sedative that will make the mind wipe go much smoother." Geld smiled as Scythe fell asleep. "Sweet dreams."

~Fairy Tail~

"Oh, where could Scythe be?" Mira questioned as she got impatient. "He said he was going for parts to finish his float with, but that was a week ago. The parade it tonight."

"Calm down Mira, true him disappearing is odd like this, so I'm sure he's fine; but still, I've called in a couple favors from some old friend of mine, they should be able to find him in no time." Makarov stated.

"I wonder what could have happened to him. He's usually not gone this long without letting either me or Elfman know." Mira exclaimed.

"We'll find him don't worry." Makarov smiled. "In the meantime, I believe it's time for the Ms. Fairy Tail Pageant."

"I suppose you're right." Mira sighed as she went to the backstage of the platform.

"The long wait is finally over, ladies and gentlemen." Max exclaimed over the microphone. "Welcome to the one and only, Miss Fairy Tail Pageant, where your favorite fairies fight in a battle of beauty. I'm Max Alors, sand Sorcerer Extraordinaire, and I'll be your host for this exciting event."

The crowd cheered as they were all waiting in anticipation for the Pageant to start. The scene moved over the crowd, stopping at Grey, Happy, Natsu, and Elfman, with Natsu stuff his face with food as his body was finally starting to feel the effects of the Ethernano he ate at the Tower of Heaven.

"I expected to see Elfman here, but why you?" Grey asked as Natsu stuffed a pastry in his mouth.

"Because he's a man." Elfman declared.

"Actually here's here to see Lucy in the cheerleader outfit she's going to be wearing." Happy teased.

"Now let's meet entry number one! The exotic beauty who'll drink you under the table any day of the week. Cana Alberona." Max announced as the spotlight converged on her. "Now bust out some magic and show us your stuff."

Cana smiled as she pulled out a deck of cards, and sent them spinning around her body in a show of magical skills.

"She sent her deck spinning. What could she be doing behind all those cards?" Max questioned as a flash of light erupted from the cards and revealed Cana in a seductive pose in an orange and green striped bikini. "She changed into a swimsuit!"

"The prize money can cover my tab." Cana smirked.

Behind the curtain at the entry side of the stage, Lucy was looking over with shock.

"A swimsuit, no fare." Lucy complained.

"That's a clever idea. Maybe I should do the same." Erza said peeking over under Lucy.

"You're in this too?" Lucy questioned.

"Whenever I hear the word 'contest', I get all worked up." Erza smiled.

"Bye-bye rent money. It's over for me." Lucy comically cried.

"On to entry number two!" Max announced. "She may be new to the guild, but her magic is S-Class. A radiant beauty in rain or shine, Juvia Loxar."

"Please." Juvia began. "Let these feelings reach you, my beloved prince."

"The lovely lady is all set for a fabulous day at the beach." Max exclaimed as Juvia had transformed into a purple dotted blue bikini.

"Look at me Grey, do you like what you see?" Juvia asked, her eyes dazzling like stars.

"Another swimsuit? Gimme a break." Lucy complained.

"Next up is entry number three, Fairy Tail's famous centerfold. Her beauty has stolen the hearts of men and women all over the land, and she is the mother of our infamous S-Class Etherion Godslayer. Mirajane." Max announced jumping out of the way.

"Whoa, Mirajane is a mother?" Warren, a somewhat tall man with date tan skin and black hair questioned as Mira came up on stage.

"Yeah, it's a bit of a story, but I'll explain it to ya later Warren." Grey chuckled, remembering how he was one of the few members who weren't present when Mira showed the reel of the home video taken during her last day of pregnancy.

"Now show us your stuff." Max exclaimed.

"My specialty is transformation magic, so I'll show you a new side of me." Mira smiled putting her hands over her face. "This is my, Happy face. Aye." Mira stated moving her arms away quickly before moving her hands over her face again changing its appearance. "Here's my Gajeel face."

"BOO." Gajeel shouted.

Over at the table with the quartet of men and one cat, Happy was laughing his face off as Natsu was still working on the same pastry as before.

"Well I'm glad at least someone's enjoying this." Grey exclaimed.

"She's a man?" Elfman questioned.

"Oh well, less competition for me." Lucy smiled. "Hey wait, on the flyer didn't it say Scythe was supposed to be judging this pageant?"

"He was, but he's been missing for a week now, so Mira still did her act that would have made him feel less creeped out by seeing his mother on stage." Erza exclaimed.

"Entry number four, the Fairy Queen who needs no introduction…" Max began.

"That's my cue." Erza stated jumping out on stage.

"Erza Scarlet." Max shouted.

"Wow she's really popular." Lucy exclaimed feeling bad about her chances of winning.

"Let me show you a requip you don't get to see every day." Erza smiled.

With that, Erza focused her magic on a specific outfit that didn't have any armor to protect her at all.

"Gothic Lolita?" Lucy shouted in shock?

"Looks like I win." Erza smiled.

"Never thought I'd see her dress like that." Macao stated.

"Oui." Reedus agreed.

"Here is entry number five. Petite and cute, this fairy is as smart as she is charming." Max announced. "Let's hear it for Levy McGarden."

"Levy." Jet and Droy cheered loudest.

"Let me show you my solid script." Levy smiled as she made the words, snow, metal, butterfly, and flower, appear floating behind her in their own unique design.

"Levy." Jet and Droy cheered again as they had hearts surrounding them.

"Here we have entry number six. The sniper with the sights on your heart, the one and only Bisca Mulan." Max announced as Bisca stood there already dressed in a purple bikini.

Bisca held up four coins with a heart on each of them, before throwing them up into the air, and reequipping her favorite sniper rifle. Aiming up, Bisca fired once, hitting all four coins before holding out her hand, and catching the coins, and holding them between her fingers, with a smile, revealing a perfectly aligned hole in each coin.

"That's hot." Alzak exclaimed hearts in his eyes.

"How can I top that?" Lucy questioned.

"Let's move on to entry number sever, Fairy Tail's rising star." Max began.

"Here we go." Lucy stated feeling determined.

"She shines as brightly as the spirits that guide her way, Lucy Heart-"

"Ah. Please don't say my last name out loud!" Lucy pleaded. _'There's no way they'll give me the prize money if they find out who my dad is.'_

"Now show us what you got." Max cheered on.

"Me and my celestial spirits are gonna do a cheer for you guys." Lucy exclaimed.

"Entry number eight." A woman's voice called from behind the stage.

"Hey hold on. I haven't even started to do my cheer yet." Lucy complained as Max was looking around.

"I and the very definition of Fairy. Not to mention the very definition of beauty." The woman stated, coming up from behind.

The woman was dressed in a green ball gown like outfit, with a skirt that only reached to her upper thighs, with a pair of fairy wings on her back, and glasses on her face, while her hair was done up in a pin through it. (Think of an evil human sized Tinkerbell with brown hair, glasses, and a fan.)

"I'm the only woman here who embodies everything men desire. Therefore, the winner is… Me, the lovely Evergreen. Now this idiotic contest can end." Evergreen stated.

"Whoa. She's back?" Grey questioned.

"Then Laxus must be here too." Elfman exclaimed.

"Can't you go mess up a different contest? Give me a break here. I really need this prize money." Lucy complained.

"Lucy don't look her in the eye." Grey shouted.

"I'm sorry, what was your name?" Evergreen asked, lifting her glasses.

The moment Evergreen stared Lucy in the face, she turned the blonde cheerleader to stone.

"This is bad. Everybody get out of here now!" Max exclaimed to the crowd.

"What do you think you're doing Evergreen?" Makarov shouted as the crowd of nonmembers ran out of there. "You'll ruin the festival for everyone."

"Ha-ha-ha. On the contrary. I think things are just getting interesting." Evergreen declared as the curtain behind her rose, and revealed all the participants of the pageant to be stone statues.

"No Mira." Elfman shouted.

"She got Erza too?" Happy questioned.

"Don't be a fool!" Makarov began. "Return them to normal this instant. Especially Mirajane, or you'll be on the receiving end of her son's wrath."

A bright light formed on the ceiling of the guildhall before a bolt of lightning struck down on stage. When the dust cleared, it was revealed Laxus was now on center stage.

"Well, looks like all your fans decided to head home. Pity because the party's about to start." Laxus smirked. "But I wouldn't worry about that little brat of Mira's. The Magic Council's head weapon developer is currently in the process of wiping his mind, to make the brat more controllable to be used as a weapon for the council's bidding."

"I should have known." Makarov growled.

Laxus moved his head to the right as he dodged an attack from Velvet that came from behind.

"You told the Magic Council he was an Etherion Godslayer didn't you?" Velvet screamed landing on the ground, dressed in the bikini she was going to wear for the pageant.

"Of course not. The council already knew about his magic because of the job he accepted from Councilman Org. No, I simply told them where and when they could find and nab Acnologia's son." Laxus smirked. "And how they could do it without him noticing."

"You're a monster." Velvet shouted before she froze as she was instantly turned to stone, as she unwittingly stared into Evergreen's eyes.

"Velvet." Happy shouted.

Grey looked over and saw a green haired man dressed in a red suit, as well as a man dressed in a blue suit with a helmet on, and several wooden dolls surrounding him.

"Fried, Bixlow too?" Grey questioned.

"The Thunder Legion." Macao stated.

"What the heck are you guys trying to pull?" Wakaba asked.

"C'mon, let's have some fun." Laxus smirked.

"I've had about enough of your nonsense. Turn them back, or else." Makarov exclaimed.

"You'd better play nice if you want these ladies to join the parade." Laxus stated as a bolt of lightning formed over Lucy's stone head.

"No stop." Makarov shouted, just as the lightning bolt struck beside her.

"In other words, I'm taking all of them hostage." Laxus smiled. "Taking Mira hostage would have been a pain if that brat of hers had still been here, so I had to get rid of him first. Break the rules and I'll shatter these chicks one by one. Or I could just smash them all right now."

"I'm not amused Laxus. Stop fooling around." Makarov stated.

"I'm serious, old man." Laxus stated as Fried and Bixlow joined him on stage.

"I've always wondered who was the strongest in the guild." Freed exclaimed. "Now it's time to find out."

"Yeah let's have some fun." Bixlow smiled.

"Fun, fun." The dolls floating around him repeated.

"There's only one rule. Who's ever left standing in the end is the winner." Laxus stated with a smile. "It's a Fairy Tail, battle royale."

"Nice and simple. That's just how I like it." Natsu smirked. "I'm fired up now."

"Glad you could see it my way. If nothing else, at least you got the right attitude." Laxus smiled.

"Natsu." Makarov said in a warning tone.

"However, there's just one problem with your little plan." Natsu declared. "You had the council's weapons division kidnap my apprentice, as his master, I won't tolerate it, or you threatening to kill his mother, or the rest of the girls."

"Have you already forgotten how badly he beat you the last time you guys went at it?" Warren questioned.

"I was just a kid back then." Natsu argued.

"What do you mean? That was last year." Warren shouted.

"Yeah, but since then, I've become a man, who protects his family." Natsu shouted cocking back his fist.

"On the other hand I think that attitude of yours is gonna get you into a world of hurt." Laxus smirked. "Why don't ya sit back down?" Laxus shouted hitting the pinket with a lightning bolt.

"Natsu." Grey shouted.

"I told you so." Warren deadpanned.

"He's no man." Elfman declared.

"Poor guy, he was finally feeling better too." Happy sighed as Natsu landed on the ground.

"Naturally if you want me to turn the girls back to normal, you're going to have to defeat us first." Evergreen stated.

"But those odds aren't bad. There's four of us and like a hundred of you guys." Bixlow smirked with a laugh.

"Lots of you. Lots of you." The dolls behind him chanted.

"You have three hours and not a second more." Evergreen smiled. "After that, these pretty statues of your will be reduced to dust."

"You kiddin' me?" Macao questioned.

"All of Magnolia will serve as the battlefield. The fight will begin when, and if, you can find us." Laxus exclaimed.

"Laxus how could you?" Makarov questioned. "I won't stand for this." He shouted activating his Titan's Wrath magic.

"Now, now, simmer down, old man. It's all part of the festival right? It'll be fun." Laxus shouted with a mad smile on his face as he let of a flash of lightning. "Let the battle of Fairy Tail, begin."

"He disappeared." Alzack exclaimed.

"So it is high-stakes hide and go seek, huh?" Macao questioned.

"Let's go. We gotta man up and save our girls." Elfman shouted. _'Hold on Mirajane, I'm sure Scythe is fighting his way home as we speak.'_

"You insolent brat." Makarov shouted as he began to run for the door. "Just wait. I'll stop you with my own two hands. Ah!" Makarov exclaimed as he hit an invisible barrier.

"What's wrong?" Grey questioned.

"An invisible wall." Makarov said as he tried to push himself through it.

"Don't be silly gramps, there's nothing here." Grey stated as he tried to pull Makarov through the barrier. "Man what's the deal?" Grey questioned before noticing something dropping Makarov on the ground. "What's that floating above us? Looks like some kind of writing."

"Must be one of Fried's enchantments." Makarov sighed.

"What do you mean 'enchantment'?" Grey questioned.

"It's a barrier formed by magic runes. Anyone who steps inside is bound by its rules and the only way to escape is to follow them." Makarov explained.

"Any idea what it says?" Grey asked.

"Stone statues and anyone over the age of 80 years shall not pass." Makarov read aloud.

"Whoever writes the rules wins the fight huh?" Grey questioned.

"Perhaps, but enchantments like these take time to write. As such they'd be useless in a one-on-one battle. Still as you can see, they're quite effective if set up as traps." Makarov exclaimed.

"You're really stuck? You can't break through?" Grey questioned.

"I'm afraid the rules of the enchantment are absolute." Makarov sighed.

"Well, I guess that settles it." Grey stated. "It looks like we're gonna have to go into this fight without ya, gramps."

"I'm sorry." Makarov sighed.

"I won't show mercy, even if Laxus is your grandson." Grey stated. "He's gonna pay for this."

' _I don't know if Grey or anyone else in the guild is strong enough to beat him. Erza perhaps. Scythe definitely for sure, given how he stared Laxus down, and told him off for being such a coward. But Erza can't, not in her current condition.'_ Makarov exclaimed.

"Mm. I see you." Makarov said looking over to Reedus as he was trying to hid behind a pillar. "What's wrong Reedus?"

"Well, I'm afraid Laxus is gonna hurt me." Reedus exclaimed.

"It's all right. Why don't you visit Porlyusica in the east forest?" Makarov reassured.

"Oui?"

"She may have a potion to cure petrification." Makarov exclaimed.

"Oui." Reedus said with a bit more confidence.

~Elsewhere~

"Please, your majesty I beg of you. Reconsider what you're asking of me to do." Geld exclaimed, pleading with a short man with graying hair, a small mustache, and a crown covered in jewels atop his head, with Org standing right behind him, and another man dressed in white holy armor. "To release Acnologia's son would be an act of genocide. He's dangerous, and he's even taken the life of an innocent child."

"Not according to the report on which Councilman Org has given the king." The man in armor stated.

"Colonel Arcadios, please he is the son of Acnologia, he can be a very valuable asset to our military forces and arsenal." Professor Geld stated, trying to plead with them both.

"He is just a boy Geld, a boy who multiple times has proven he bears no ill will towards the Kingdom of Fiore. Now step aside or I will have Arcadios remove you by force." Toma E. Fiore, the King of Fiore, exclaimed with a scowl. "How could you think, I'd be perfectly fine with turning a child, into a weapon of mass destruction. He's barely a year older than my daughter Hisui."

"But your majesty."

"No more excuses Geld, either you release this child and put up with the sentencing of kidnapping a child, or I will execute you for treason, where you stand." Arcadios exclaimed grabbing the hilt of his blade. "You read the report this boy gave the Magic Council, did you not? He took down the man who was planning to overthrow the king, thus eradicating the building army under said man's control, and that boy he killed you claim was innocent, was actually a Demonslayer, who had spent three months in jail before escaping, for attempted rape on a girl younger then himself."

"But you must understand, I have proof that he's Acnologia's son. It was all given to me by a citizen who was concerned for his town." Geld exclaimed.

"We don't choose who our parents are Geld." Org shouted. "The council has known for quite some time who this boy's biological father is, how else would his body even be able to withstand the amount of energy released in Etherion Godslayer Magic? This boy has destroyed the tower of heaven, single handedly stopped a war that raged on between his guild and an opposing one that had attacked him. To top it all off, he's built himself back up from nothing after escaping captivity as Grimoire Heart's slave for six months, where they tortured him, broke him, beat him, and used him as a lab rat. So I say to you, release this boy, or suffer the wrath of the Council, and of Fairy Tail, once I disclose his location to them." Org threatened.

"You wouldn't really do that would you?" Geld questioned, sweating bullets in fear.

"I would, do much more, to make sure the lives of the innocent would be safe." Org exclaimed.

"Your majesty, shall I execute him where he stands?" Arcadios inquired the king.

"Now wait, hold on a minute. If you execute me here and now, you'll never be able to retrieve the boy from his gestation chamber." Geld exclaimed.

"Gestation chamber? Tell me what you've done Geld."

"You see that large iron egg right there? The one no bigger than an oil drum?" Geld asked pointing to the iron egg in the center of the weapons development center. "The boy is currently in that waiting for his mind to be wiped and reprogramed, if you release him now, we lose our only chance of having the ultimate weapon to defend our country with."

"Let me see if understand you correctly." Arcadios asked walking past Geld and putting his hand on the top curve of the iron egg. "The boy is in here, and if we release him now, nothing will have changed about him?"

"No, well, I'm not sure. This is still in beta test form, if he were to emerge now, I have no idea what could happen, or what could have happened to him while he gestated in the oxygenated liquid. There's the possibility his muscles could have atrophied or the exact opposite could have happened and the fat cells in his body could have been reduced drastically, and replaced with muscle, I'm not sure." Geld exclaimed. "If his muscles have indeed atrophied, then he'd have to be put on immediate life support, which would mean he'd be bedridden until his strength returned to him. Or there's the third option of his body having not changed at all since he's been gestating in there for about an hour."

"We'll have to take our chances." Arcadios exclaimed gripping the lid of the iron egg and prying it open.

"No stop." Geld shouted before he was held in place by a paralysis barrier.

"Geld, you are hereby sentenced to a life sentence of untested, unauthorized experimentation on a human child, and for kidnapping of that child." Toma exclaimed as Arcadios reached into the opened iron egg and pulled Scythe out.

Once his face was free of the liquid, Scythe began to cough up the remainder of the liquid in his lungs. It might have been oxygenated, but it didn't mix well with actual oxygen in someone's lungs.

"W-what happened?" Scythe groaned, his eyes barely open.

"It's alright now young man, you're safe." Arcadios stated as he covered Scythe with his cape, like a blanket.

"Wait, my… grandmother's… pendent." Scythe wheezed reaching for the ruby pendent hanging from Geld's desk.

Org grabbed the pendent and put it around Scythe's neck, knowing that it obviously meant more to him, than anything else ever would.

"Get him to a bedroom and call in the royal physician, to have a look at him." Toma exclaimed as two guards came in and dragged Geld away to the dungeons.

"After everything I've done to protect this country, this is how you repay me? I deserve better than this, I should be rewarded for trying to turn the son of the Dragon of Darkness, into our ultimate weapon." Geld shouted as he struggled against the guard's hold on him.

"Arcadios, after you get this young man some sleep, find those who were in on kidnapping him, and punish them accordingly." Toma exclaimed.

"Yes your highness." Arcadios stated, leaving the lab with a determination to never return to it under these circumstances.

~Back at Fairy Tail~

"Why do you wanna fight your friends?" Makarov shouted, smacking Natsu on the back of the head.

It had been apparent that Makarov wasn't able to leave the guildhall, and Natsu had woken up, but for some reason, he was unable to join the battle due to the rule that had been set out on the barrier around the guildhall.

"Because it's a tournament to see who's the strongest." Natsu exclaimed.

"This is not a tournament." Makarov exclaimed. "It's nothing but a trap. Laxus is playing you like a bunch of pawns. If we can't beat the Thunder Legion in time, the girls are going to be smashed to pieces. I know that everyone's trying to keep that from happening, but they're going about it in the wrong way. If we keep fighting amongst ourselves then the girls are as good as finished. We can't let Laxus win. Scythe is the only one besides you and Erza who can take down Laxus, if he puts his whole heart into it."

"C'mon gramps, you don't seriously think he'd hurt em, do you?" Natsu questioned. "I know he can be a real pain sometimes, but he's still one of us. This is obviously a bluff."

"You think so?" Makarov questioned.

"There's a fighting festival going on out there. Why do I gotta be stuck in this dump?" Natsu questioned slamming into the barrier again.

"Beats me I can go through just fine." Happy said teasing Natsu.

"Does this mean I'm over 80 and no one ever told me?" Natsu panicked. "Because I'd know if I was a stone statue right?"

"And here I thought we knew each other Natsu." Happy exclaimed.

' _You still think of Laxus as part of the guild? Even after all this you don't believe he'd harm his fellow members?'_ Makarov questioned inwardly, looking at Natsu.

"Time remaining, 2Hours & 18Minutes." Happy read aloud as an update popped up in the runes. "Participants remaining: 42."

"That can't be all that's left. That means more than half the guild has wiped itself out in less than an hour." Makarov gasped in disbelief as another update popped up. "Evergreen-vs-Elfman. The winner is Evergreen. Elfman K.O.-ed."

"Oh Scythe's not gonna be happy about this." Natsu exclaimed.

"I thought he'd have no problem beating her." Happy exclaimed.

"Ah. Now it says that Grey's fighting against Bixlow? Why's he gotta hog all the fun?" Natsu questioned.

"It also says Fried is fighting against Reedus." Happy stated. "The Thunder Legion is really making their move." He complained as another update appeared. "Oh no. They took out Reedus."

"I knew it. He never coulda beat Fried. That guy is good." Natsu exclaimed.

"I know he's cool and all, but you're cheering for the wrong side. Now we're not gonna be able to get Porlyusica's help." Happy exclaimed.

"We don't need it. Laxus is just bluffing about turning the girls to dust." Natsu exclaimed.

"I'm just bluffing am I?" Laxus questioned. "You sure about that?"

The three of them turned around to see Laxus standing behind them.

"Where'd you come from?" Natsu questioned.

"It's a thought projection." Happy stated.

"Natsu, what're you doing holed up in this dump? Are you scared?" Laxus questioned.

"I'm not scared I'm stuck." Natsu glared.

"What do you want?" Makarov questioned.

"How's it feel, huh? You think of the guild members as your children, right? Must be tough watching your little kiddies tear each other apart." Laxus mocked. "It's too bad Natsu and Erza can't join the game, 'cause you don't have anyone left who's strong enough to take on the Thunder Legion. You ready to throw in the towel?"

"No it's not over yet, don't forget that Grey's still in the game." Happy shouted. "He's just as strong of a sorcerer as Natsu."

"He's as strong as me? No way, man." Natsu shouted.

"Sorry but you're in denial." Happy exclaimed.

"Grey huh?" Laxus asked. "You're gonna put all of your hopes on that loser?"

"I wouldn't underestimate the boy's power if I were you." Makarov exclaimed.

"Oh please, the only one who could stand a chance of even putting a scratch on me, is in the Rune Knights custody being turned into their ultimate weapon."

The runes popped up with another update, and to their horror it was about the Ice-Maker himself.

"One more down, only 28 contenders remain." Laxus smiled. "And that chump was gonna save ya?"

"You cheater. I know you and your pals used some dirty trick to beat him." Happy shouted.

"All right, who's gonna beat the Thunder Legion now, old man?" Laxus questioned.

"Gajeel will." Happy stated.

"I don't think so." Laxus stated. "He's made it clear that he doesn't wanna play. Which doesn't surprise me, the guy couldn't care less about what happens to the guild. All he cares about is himself and that's that."

"You're wrong Laxus." Makarov stated. "Gajeel cares about one other person, and that is the boy you had gift wrapped to the Rune Knights head of weapons department."

"What am I invisible?" Natsu questioned.

"You might as well be if you can't get past the barrier." Laxus sighed.

"Enough. It isn't worth it." Makarov stated. "I surrender, all right?"

"Wait a sec." Natsu exclaimed.

"You've had your fun. Now stop this." Makarov exclaimed.

"What's gotten into you?" Laxus questioned with a smile. "I thought you were the master of the all mighty Fairy Tail guild? You can't just give up at the drop of a hat. But if you insist on quitting, then by all means, hand the guild over to me, and take an early retirement."

"Why you gotta play dirty?" Natsu questioned. "Why don't you come here and face us? Huh?"

"I should have known. This was your goal all along, wasn't it?" Makarov questioned.

"You've only got an hour and a half until the statues crumble. If you really wanna put an end to this, then announce your retirement to the whole town over the guild's loudspeaker. I want you to tell everyone you're relinquishing Fairy Tail over to me. What means more to you? Your children or your title? Choose carefully."

"You're asking for it." Natsu growled running for the projection, phasing through it and hitting one of the pillars. "If he wants to be master, he should have the guts to face me in person. How come he won't fight me?"

"It was never the title I valued." Makarov exclaimed.

"Then you're just gonna give up?" Natsu shouted in disbelief.

"No, he may be strong, but he's not trustworthy. I'd never leave him in charge. It takes more than just magical strength to run a guild. He has neither the conviction nor the heart." Makarov stated.

"We gotta hurry and do something before he turns the girls into dust. There must be someone who can beat Laxus and his pals." Happy exclaimed frantically.

"Hey let go of me you big meanie." A child's voice exclaimed, from over by the bar, as it sounded like a tussle was going on.

"Hey guys." Gajeel said standing up, a couple bandages on his face.

"Gajeel? What happened to you?" Natsu questioned.

"This little brat happened to me." Gajeel said holding up a small girl with a scar on the right side of her face, and dressed in something she should not be wearing for at least ten more years as she struggled in his grasp. "She was eavesdropping in on everything that was going on since the Miss Fairy Tail contest started, and I found her when I jumped back here to grab a snack, at first I didn't notice her, but I did once that thunderhead's projection came in, so I tried to keep her quiet until he left."

"Let go of me meanie. I have to tell daddy what happened to grandma." Jack stated waving her arms about.

"Hold up Gajeel, I think I've seen her before." Natsu said hopping over the bar, and grabbing a picture Mira recently hung up. "Aha, I knew it."

"What is it Natsu, did you find something?"

"Remember how Scythe told us he bonded with a little girl in the Celestial Armory who was just like him, born to be the ultimate weapon, and that's the reason she calls him 'daddy' because she deemed him worthy to be her parent?" Natsu questioned.

"Yes, what about it?" Happy asked.

"This is her." Natsu said holding up the picture of Scythe and Jack standing between Shirou and Rin. Jack was hugging Scythe around his torso, with one of his arms around her shoulders, and his large weapon on his back, with one of Shirou's hands on his shoulder.

"Put her down Gajeel, if she can find Scythe and bring him home, then we need to let her try." Makarov stated.

"Daddy's not kidnapped anymore." Jack said as Gajeel put her down on one of the stools. "King Toma, and Org arrested the guy who kidnapped daddy, and are currently treating any injuries he might have. But if I tell him about what happened with Grandma, I can guarantee he'll be here as fast as possible."

"Thank goodness he's safe. Little girl, if you think you can manage to get him home, then do so as fast as possible." Makarov exclaimed.

"Yes sir, gramps." Jack smiled disappearing in sparkles of bright light.

"Whoa, just like a celestial spirit." Natsu smirked.

"I only pray that she brings him back in time. Gajeel, do you think you can go and buy us some time for Scythe to return?" Makarov questioned.

"If Salamander can't get through, I'd think it's safe to assume I can't either." Gajeel sighed.

"I was afraid of that." Makarov sighed. "I pray that the rest of my children will be safe."

~Fiore Clover Castle~

"Is the young man doing any better?" Toma asked as the royal physician came out of the room Scythe was currently in.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that sir. His condition is like none I've ever seen before. It's almost as if he's in some sort of metamorphosis sleep." The royal physician exclaimed. "He's safe to be around I assure you, I'm just not quite sure how to wake him up at this time?"

"Father." A young, 13-year-old girl with jade green hair exclaimed walking up to Toma.

"Ah, Hisui what are you doing up out of your room? Shouldn't you be studying?" Toma questioned.

"I've finished with all my studies father." Hisui stated. "Father, would it be alright if I were to watch over the boy in his current condition?"

"Always one with a big heart. Just like your mother." Toma smiled. "Very well, you may watch over him. But I would recommend you grab a book to read, there's no telling how long he's going to be unconscious for."

"Thank you father." Hisui smiled.

When in the room, Hisui grabbed a book from the bookcase, and sat down close to the bed, reading it happily, often closing it to check up on how Scythe was doing.

"I don't know if you can hear me. But you look really cute." Hisui smiled pushing some of his bangs out from his face. "I heard you're the son of a dragon and a devil. While I don't know about many dragons, I'd have to guess you're the son of Mirajane from Fairy Tail, the formerly famous She-Devil S-Class sorceress."

Scythe remained silent as she continued on, while he slept.

"I watched the video that was sent to Geld. I was amazed to hear your age was forcefully increased from Grimoire Heart's Master. Though I find it noble, how you risked your life to get payback for what your mother went through, and for stopping an illegal army from overthrowing and killing my father. You're quite brave. So I made you this in my magic class." Hisui exclaimed pulling a medal from her pocket. "I couldn't remember what our family's royal crest of protection was, so I just made one based of the Fairy Tail Emblem." She said clipping the ring of the coin sized medal on the chain next to his grandmother's pendent. "I'm not much of a metal working sorceress, I'm more of a Celestial Spirit Sorceress."

"Hisui."

The princess turned to see her father standing at the opened door, with a caring and touched smile on his face.

"Why don't we let him be my child? The physician concluded by looking over his results at a further depth, that he'll wake up within the hour." Toma smiled.

"Yes father." Hisui stated bowing to him, before leaving.

Toma smiled as his daughter left, leaving him alone with Scythe. With a heavy heart, Toma walked to the bed, and placed a medal with the actual royal family crest of protection in the sleeping boy's hand.

"Thank you young man, for putting a smile on my daughters face." Toma smiled before leaving, gently closing the door behind him.

Calm was the air and still was the light as it shined through the window, as Scythe's breathing was a steady, strong pulse, his eyes gently opening, as a spark of his Celestial Knight Magic, rushed through him.


	19. Devils Rise and Angels Tears Fall

Mama Mirajane-19

"Mmm, what's going on?" Scythe questioned putting his hand to his forehead, suddenly feeling something metallic against his forehead. He raised his hand with the metal object and his eyes widened when he saw it was a medal with the King of Fiore's Royal Crest of Protection on it. "This is…"

"A sign showing you are under my father's protection."

Scythe turned his head to see Hisui standing there with a smile on her face.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something, but I forgot to grab the book I was reading when taking care of you, before I left." She smiled.

"P-princess Hisui." Scythe exclaimed, in panic as he fumbled out of bed and bowed to her in respect on his hand and knees.

"Please, you shouldn't be moving around like that so much, you're still recovering." Hisui exclaimed gripping his arm and hoisting him back up onto the bed.

"Um, I'm a little confused as to what's happening your Highness. The last thing I remember is Professor Geld injecting me with something and then I wake up here." Scythe exclaimed.

"Geld has been thrown in the dungeons, for crimes of treason against the kingdom and for kidnapping a child from his home." Hisui explained. "That ruby pendent is beautiful, and the gold pendant I made compliments its beauty nicely."

Scythe looked down to see his grandmother's pendent still around his neck, with the medal Hisui had made him beside it.

"It was my grandmother's." Scythe smiled.

"It's lovely. Does it hold any magic?" Hisui questioned.

"It used to, but not anymore." Scythe smiled.

"Daddy." Jack exclaimed suddenly popping up out of nowhere, her voice sounding desperate and full of concern.

"Ah." Scythe exclaimed jumping back while Hisui jumped back in surprise, her hands over her mouth at the small assassin looking girl. Hisui was still on her feet, Scythe was on his back with his legs up in the air.

"Did she just call you daddy?" Hisui questioned.

"Long story. Short version is, she and I were both created for the same purpose, to be the ultimate weapon, and she longs for the love of a parent. She's younger than me, I'm stronger than her by far, and so she declared me worthy of being called her father." Scythe explained. "Even though she's a servant of the Celestial Knights."

"Daddy, grandma is frozen." Jack exclaimed.

"What do you mean frozen?" Scythe questioned, knowing Jack was talking about Mira.

"This mean ugly lady dressed like a fairy turned all the contestants of the Miss Fairy Tail Pageant into stone, and there's only an hour left before that big meanie with the lightning scar turns them all into dust." Jack exclaimed.

"Laxus." Scythe growled. "Princess Hisui. I thank you for helping me in my time of need, however, I'm needed back at Fairy Tail." Scythe explained.

"The big meanie with lightning says that he'll only stop when gramps hands Fairy Tail over to him." Jack explained.

"A co-de-ta. I should have known he would pull something like this, and on the day of the Harvest Festival of all days. He was probably also the one who gave Geld all that information about me." Scythe groaned.

"He was, he confessed it to everyone." Jack stated.

"Alright, Jack this is what I need you to do. Get Hercules, Joan, Saber, and Robin Hood to follow you to the outside world in Magnolia, tell them it's an emergency, and my mother's life is going to end if there isn't any help." Scythe exclaimed as he reequipped himself with his battle gear from the Celestial Armory.

"You got it daddy." Jack exclaimed disappearing.

"So you're leaving already?" Hisui questioned putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I have to. I'm sorry, but as I said my mother's life is in danger, if I don't go, she could die." Scythe sighed.

"But you're not fully healed, you could end up exerting the little magic you've recovered, or worse."

"I don't have a choice. My mother is everything I have, I just got my family back and I don't want to lose it again."

"Then go, and be safe." Hisui stated, feeling like she should have encourage him to begin with.

Scythe nodded slightly before flying out the open window in his Satan Soul form, moments before Toma and the physician came into the room.

"Hisui, what's going on here, where'd the boy go?" Toma questioned.

"He left, he gives his gratitude, but there was an emergency that needed his attention." Hisui smiled.

"But he's not fully recovered, he could get seriously hurt." The physician exclaimed.

"He understands that, but he's doesn't care. He told me he couldn't stand the thought of losing him family again. His mother is all he has, and he couldn't take losing her." Hisui smiled softly. "Honestly though. It feels like I've just sent him off to his own funeral." She exclaimed as tears ran down her face.

"Hisui." Toma said sympathetically, understanding all too well what she was feeling, having experienced several times himself with soldiers he was proud to call his brothers in arms. "Be safe, Fairy Tail's God of War."

 **~With Scythe as he flew through the air~**

' _Okay, going off what Jack has told me, the culprit for turning mom into a statue, along with all the others who entered into the pageant, is Evergreen. She has the Medusa Stare.'_ Scythe exclaimed, going over what he learned about the Thunder Legion through his guild mates, mainly Grey.

 **~Flashback to Scythe's Investigation~**

"The Thunder Legion, what could you possibly want to know about them?" Grey questioned. "Fine, whatever. First there's Bixlow, if you thought that guitar guy from Trinity Raven was crazy, then he's insane. One thing you gotta know is all members of the Thunder Legion, aside from Laxus, have a special ability with their eyes."

"Bixlow's allow him to rip the soul of anyone who looks into his eyes, and they become his puppet permanently, as their body becomes nothing but ashes blown away in the wind, he can even control someone without ripping their soul from their body. Bixlow usually has multiple dolls floating around his head, and his guild mark is on his tongue."

"Next is Fried. He's the quiet type, his main type of magic is a bit of a mystery, but what I do know about it is it involves ancient runes, so in a way his magic involves words, similar to Levy's. However, if he's ever backed into a corner, he'll use the magic in his eyes, which allows him to access a forbidden form that is similar to both yours and Mira's Satan Souls. That's the extent of his power as far as I know."

"Finally, there's Evergreen, many of us here have taken to calling her eye ability the Medusa Stare, since she can turn her victims to stone with it. Her main magic involves small particles of light, which is actually known as 'fairy magic', but are not derived from the same spells our first master had created. Her brand of fairy magic has been around for far longer than the guild has been alive. But once you're caught in her snare, you can never get out of it."

"The best way to avoid all three of those eye abilities, is either by following your other senses with your eyes shut, or to wear deeply tinted sunglasses. One of those two things makes those special eye ability of theirs completely useless."

 **~End Flashback~**

' _If it takes deeply tinted sunglasses to avoid being turned to stone or into a puppet, then I would think, my mask should do the trick.'_ Scythe exclaimed waving his hand over his face, producing the mask.

As he did that, he was soaring over Magnolia, and sensed Erza's familiar magic, coming from one direction, and Evergreen's coming from another.

' _Erza's artificial eye must have made her immune to Evergreen's Medusa Stare. That's a good advantage, to have against an ability like Evergreen's.'_

"EVERGREEN." Scythe shouted as he neared her.

"You? But how?" Evergreen questioned moving to the side avoiding a full body slam from the young Etherion slayer.

"The King and the Council didn't like very much that a child was kidnapped, and surprise, they've known who my dad is all along." Scythe stated.

"W-what's going on with your voice? It sounds demonic." Evergreen questioned as Erza stopped below them in awe, before she chose to run off to continue to find Laxus.

"It's what happens when I wear this mask." Scythe exclaimed as he reequipped Grimm Reaper into his hands.

"What kind of blade is that?" Evergreen asked.

"I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades. Unknown to death, nor known to life. I have withstood pain to create many weapons, yet, those hands will never hold anything, and so as I pray. UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS. Reveal yourself, Grimm Reaper."

The pressure of Scythe's magic knocked Evergreen back. She steadied herself in flight opening her eyes, and gasping as she moved to the side, barely evading a swing from the blade split into two katana.

"Fine than, I'll just have to turn you into stone to." Evergreen exclaimed lifting up her glasses.

"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen." Scythe exclaimed thrusting his blade forward, nicking her in the side of her outfit, causing only a scratch to appear on her waist.

"What the, why isn't it working?" Evergreen questioned in disbelief. "The eye holes of your mask isn't tinted, nor has lenses so why does it not work?"

"For one my right eye is made of Ethernano, so it makes me immune if I only have it open. For two, the eyeholes of this mask are like tinted sunglasses, they protect my eyes from and visual prowess magic's. Even though there's not physical lenses, there are invisible lenses made of magic energy."

"That's not a fair advantage." Evergreen exclaimed. "Fairy Machinegun."

"So having a teen kidnapped just for being unable to choose who his parents are, is a fair advantage in battle?" Scythe questioned as Evergreen caught the silhouette of the masked kitsune running alongside his flying form as he deflected all of her magic bullets of light.

"You're not human. You're a monster." Evergreen stated as Scythe began to swing at her, managing to destroy the pin keeping her hair up.

"Takes one to know one." Scythe growled as he kicked Evergreen in the stomach, sending her back a bit, before Scythe threw both his blades at her.

With the blades spinning around her, Evergreen became wrapped up in the leather rope connecting the two blades together, forcefully closing her wings, milliseconds before Scythe was above her and slammed his feet into her stomach, sending her to the ground below in the empty street, bringing up a cloud of dust. Evergreen painfully opened her eyes just as Scythe landed on the ground, his feet on either side of her, creating potholes in the ground the same shape of his feet.

"I'm only going to ask once." Scythe exclaimed as a war-hammer, with an axe blade on the back of the head, reequipped in his right hand. "Turn everyone back to normal."

Unbeknownst to Scythe, as the war-hammer appeared, so did Hercules, standing right behind him with his club in the same hand.

"You're being a bit naïve aren't you?" Evergreen questioned trying to sound tough. "I'll have you know my stone eyes grant me another ability as well. Remote control. Drop to your knees and bow before me. If you refuse then I'll use my power to topple your precious little statues and shatter them. Including your precious mother who you just became reunited with."

Though his face couldn't be seen, the flinch in his body language was evident that he was surprised. However, to Evergreen's shock, Scythe raised his hammer, with Hercules mimicking the act my raising his club, and both weapons slammed down on the concrete at the same time, scaring Evergreen half to death.

"I'm impressed Evergreen. I never thought you were the kind who'd sacrifice her life for her ideals." Scythe exclaimed as a glowing red aura surrounded his body, dragon scales began to cover the exposed parts of his arms, and neck. "If they must be shattered, then I will have no other choice but to collect your soul in retribution for their demise."

Evergreen began to sweat in fear and nearly pissed herself as she screamed, imagining the horror of what Scythe was gonna do to make it happen before she was silenced, by Scythe stomping on her face.

"If you're going to bluff, then at least try and do it right. I know the extent of your Medusa Stare. Thanks to what I learned from Grey I did some digging on all the Thunder Legions special eye abilities, and know for a fact, the extent of your eyes are just turning people to stone." Scythe sighed.

"All right, you win." Evergreen exclaimed in defeat. Her eyes gave off a faint glow before returning to normal. "There, everyone from Fairy Tail I've used this on is no longer a lawn ornament, and your mother is safe from being turned to dust, and your uncle is back to normal to."

 **~Cardia Cathedral~**

"You failed me." Laxus growled gritting his teeth as his eyes became bloodshot. "I put my faith in you, Evergreen, and this is how you return the favor? I come to find out you're weaker than that brat Scythe? Damn."

"Scythe is stronger than you think." Fried exclaimed walking in from behind. "How he's not in Council or Rune Knight, custody is beyond me. Or how several more non Fairy Tail fighters have joined in his crusade to stop us."

"Why are you here when you should be fighting?" Laxus questioned.

"Because, the game is as good as over. Without hostages, we can no longer force the Master's hand." Fried stated, before he shielded himself from a lightning bolt. "What are you doing?"

"This fight ain't over. If you don't wanna follow me, then get lost. There's no place for weaklings in my Fairy Tail."

 **~Back at the guildhall~**

All the girls were gathered around the stage, as they had been freed from Evergreen's stone spell. All of them have been caught up on the situation.

"He called it the battle of Fairy Tail?" Lucy questioned.

"He's the reason Scythe was missing for a week?" Mira asked in concern.

"Laxus outdid himself this time, that's for sure." Cana stated.

"At any rate, it's over now." Makarov exclaimed. "I played along with his foolish game, because your lives were in danger, but I won't indulge him anymore."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that gramps." Scythe exclaimed landing in the guildhall beside Natsu, his mask fully on still.

"Whoa, dude, that's some mask." Natsu exclaimed with a cheer.

"Sorry." Scythe stated swiping his hand up, removing the mask. "Now as I was saying…"

"SCYTHE." Mira and Velvet cheered tackling him with a hug.

"Okay, I get it you've missed me, but we've got some bigger issues on our hands." Scythe exclaimed.

"What do you mean by that my boy? I don't have to be under Laxus's thumb anymore." Makarov exclaimed.

"He's still got you under this thumb. Up in the sky, there's about a couple hundred giant lightning lacrimas floating around the town limits." Scythe exclaimed. "There's a good chance each one is filled with his lightning, and he's going to unleash it on the town unless he gets what he wants."

"The Thunder Palace?" Makarov questioned.

"Since I took down Evergreen, and freed all his hostages, he's resorting to holding the town and everyone in it hostage." Scythe explained.

"Then why don't we just shoot 'em down?" Bisca questioned.

"Bad idea, unless you're immune to lightning, you can't even so much as scratch them without getting struck by the energy inside. Knowing Laxus would anticipate that, he's probably rigged them with body link magic, meaning unless you're standing near a lightning rod, you're the lightning rod if you destroy one of those lacrimas." Scythe stated.

"That fiend, he's gone insane, just to get the guild." Makarov sighed with anger before he had an idea. "Scythe, how good are you at being a leader?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Scythe questioned.

"Just answer the question sweetie." Mira exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not sure, I mean I've managed to lead several servants on an assault against the remainder of the Thunder Legion, Robin Hood just took down Bixlow with Loki's help, all that's left is for Fried to be taken down then Laxus is all who remains."

"Why was Loki fighting without me summoning him?" Lucy questioned.

"Good." Makarov smiled.

"Why am I getting an unsettling feeling about that smile of yours?" Scythe inquired.

"Give me your right arm boy." Makarov explained.

Scythe did as commanded, and Makarov swiped his hand along the underside of his arm, putting the Fairy Tail emblem on that part of him, with a diamond in the center of it.

"Congratulations my boy, when you turn eighteen the guild is yours." Makarov smiled.

"What?" Scythe questioned yanking his arm back.

"That mark I gave you has been passed down from each Guild Master of Fairy Tail. It only appears on those who are proven worthy through their actions." Makarov exclaimed. "It seems to have chosen you to be a good candidate as well."

"But, I can't be the next guild master, I'm not sure I'm qualified for the job." Scythe stated, feeling like he was having a panic attack.

"Relax my boy, you've got four years until that time comes, I'm sure you'll make an excellent guild master. Why I was sixteen when I was named guild master." Makarov smiled. "I'm sure you'll do better than any of us previous masters."

"That's not my point."

"We'll discuss it later, right now, if you're looking for Laxus, I'd recommend Cardia Cathedral. He'd always go there when he was upset about something. It's in the center of town." Makarov stated.

"Fine, but this discussion isn't over." Scythe sighed. "C'mon mom, let's go get Uncle Elfman."

"Right." Mira said as she followed Scythe who flew above her.

Running through the streets, with her son flying close behind her, Mira found Elfman, lying on the ground, unconscious and shirtless.

"He must have done a full body takeover." Mira exclaimed as she kneeled down behind her brother, with Scythe landing behind her.

"He must have been in one heck of a fight to. Evergreen wasn't kidding when she said she turned him back to normal either." Scythe exclaimed using his healing magic on Elfman.

Elfman began to stir, opening his eyes to find Mirajane and Scythe next to him both with looks of relief on their faces.

"Thank goodness." Mira exclaimed.

"M-Mira, Scythe." Elfman stated, as if in disbelief of what he was seeing.

"Thought we'd lost you there for a second Uncle." Scythe smiled as Mira helped Elfman sit up.

"You're hurt pretty bad." Mira stated.

"I'll be fine. I'm so glad you're back to normal." Elfman smiled.

"You have Scythe to thank for that. He beat Evergreen in the battle."

"Well, nice work young man. Now how did you escape the Rune Knights and Council?" Elfman asked.

"I'm curious about that myself."

"I didn't." Scythe chuckled. "The King of Fiore was furious with the man who kidnapped me, he had any of my wounds treated, and…" Scythe pulled out the medal with the royal crest. "He gave me this."

"That's the royal family's crest." Elfman stated. "Having it means you and your family are under their family's protection for life."

"I had a feeling that's what it was for." Scythe smiled. "But enough about that. Are you feeling any better Uncle?"

"Elfman, Scythe. I'm sorry for everything, I really am." Mirajane stated.

"What the heck are you apologizing for?" Elfman asked.

"Yeah mom, there's nothing you need to apologize for." Scythe exclaimed.

"Because… I'm just useless now. It's the truth. I'm never able to help you, either of you." Mira said as she began to sob. "I'm sorry."

"No one thinks you're useless, I promise." Elfman said as he got up on his feet. "Your smile lifts everyone's spirits, and makes us think of the good things, forget about this fighting crap."

"Mom." Scythe smiled hugging her. "You're special in your own way. I might not have known you back when you were Mirajane the She-Devil, and honestly, I'm not even sure I want to. But I do know I'm happy to be the Mirajane, the caring, loving mother and the best chef in the world."

Mirajane said nothing else, but continued to cry.

"Come on, sis. Please don't cry." Elfman said joining the family hug.

It took a bit of convincing, but Mira had stopped crying, thanking both her son, and brother for helping to make her feel better.

"C'mon, there's a fight close buy. From the sounds of things, I'd say it's Fried and Cana. Juvia must have lost a fight if she's not with Cana." Scythe exclaimed as they helped Elfman stand up.

As they make their way to the battle, Scythe gets a bag feeling about what is going to happen before he has to shield both Elfman and Mirajane from falling debri as they reach the fight between Cana and the enchanter.

"What in the…"

"Oh, no." Mira said as they stared in shock. "Cana."

Scythe's eyes focused on Cana as the dust cleared to reveal her lying in the rubble, trying to pick herself back up.

"You're tough, a true testament to your many years of service to the guild." Fried said, alerting them of his stature still on the bridge.

"Listen to me Fried. I want you to take back all that garbage you said about Juvia." Cana said before she was struck with a rune-enchantment for pain.

"Cana." Mirajane called out.

"What happened? What did her do to her?" Elfman asked.

"It's a rune curse for pain. She's feeling the worst pain she's ever felt in her life right now, and there's nothing we can do to stop it from running its course." Scythe exclaimed as his glare went up to Fried.

"This has gone too far." Mira called out to Fried.

"How dare you." Elfman exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Elfman, but you've already lost to Evergreen. Therefore you are not allowed to rejoin the game." Fried said ignoring their pleas to stop.

"Oh yeah?" Elfman shouted.

"We're in the same guild. We shouldn't be fighting each other." Mira stated as Scythe stood there in creepy spine tingling silence.

"We were once. However, the ultimate purpose of this game is to restructure the guild, to break our meaningless bonds. Laxus' enemy is mine as well." Fried stated holding up his sword.

"Spare me your self-proclaimed holy crap." Scythe growled jumping up to the top of the bridge, ready to strike Fried. "He's just an egotistical self-righteous ass who believes he's worthy of running the guild."

Scythe swung his arm down, in which Fried blocked the blow with his blade, his eyes catching something as he held Scythe's attack at bay.

Pushing upwards with his blade, Fried sliced sideways across Scythe's chest, leaving runes there.

"Makarov named you the next guild master, didn't he?" Fried questioned. "That will not do. Laxus is the one who must become guild master, give him the mark or suffer a punishment far worse than death."

"Like hell, I'm going to choose him to take Master's place instead of me." Scythe growled.

"Fine then. Dark Ecriture—Pain." Fried chanted, casting his spell. "Those runes represent unimaginable pain which will become the totality of your existence."

"AHHHHHHHHHH." Scythe screamed out in pain as a violet light enveloped him, causing him pain far worse than he'd ever experienced in his life.

"Scythe." Mira gasped, seeing her son writhe in pain. "You have to stop this."

Elfman was busy helping Cana get back on her feet, and away from the battle, per Mirajane's request.

"You have to stop this, he's not as strong as he was during the battle of Phantom. He's still recovering from what the scientists did to him after being kidnapped." Mirajane pleaded.

"Dark Ecriture—Terror, suffering." Fried chanted, writing more runes on Scythe, forcing him to relive the demise of his village all over again.

"I'm begging you." Mira cried, sobbing for the pain her son was being put through. "I'll do anything you want. Please just spare him."

"No mom." Scythe cried out as he slumped over on the broken edge of the bridge. "Don't give in. Do you remember what you taught me?"

"Huh?" Mira gasped.

"If they stand behind you, give them Protection. If they stand beside you, give them Respect. If they stand against you. Show. No. Mercy." Scythe chanted as he forced himself to stand up. "You taught me that. So if it means giving my life, I'll protect my guild mates and everyone I care for, here and now."

"Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain." Fried repeated as he placed seven pain runes on Scythe's chest, the seventh one being the biggest of them all.

"No." Mira screamed shutting her eyes.

Scythe slumped over on his knees, his Satan Soul dissipating, for having withstood that pain felt like eternity, when it was barely thirty seconds.

"The final Dark Ecriture." Fried began.

"C'mon. Give me your best shot." Scythe smirked breathing heavily.

"Death."

Everything went silent, as the wind began to blow and howl. Mirajane's arms fell to her sides, as her mind had practically snapped, at the thought of losing her only son. Her heartbeat pounded inside her ears as visions of Lisanna's grave flashed over her eyes, before the memory of her sister's demise played back in her head, obscuring her vision of the world around her.

" _Don't be afraid, big brother. We still love you."_ Lisanna's voice rang in her head.

The wind around Mirajane began to pick up speed, her heart beat pounding faster inside her ears, blocking out the sound of anything else that was currently happening, her eyes shrinking in horror as the memory of watching her sister die, came to haunt her.

" _I feel, so strange. It's like I… I can't move."_ She remembered Lisanna say.

" _Don't waste your strength."_

" _Where'd you go? Mira?"_

" _I'm right here."_ Mira said as Lisanna slowly, and painfully turned her head towards her.

" _Mira I… I just want you to… Know…"_

" _Lisanna? Lisanna? Lisanna!"_

 _(Que Music… Move Along: All American Rejects)_

Mira's heart was pounding at its fastest, as a magic circle shined beneath her, catching Fried's attention.

"What's this? So much power." Fried exclaimed his eyes widening in shock.

"M-mom." Scythe groaned out as he saw the magic circle under his mother's feet as she began to wail.

"Oh she…"

Mira's wailing continued until it turned into a shriek, the light of the magic circle enveloping her, as a seal she had subconsciously placed on herself shattered as the ground beneath her did the same. Above her a dark magic circle appeared, as she said only one thing in the midst of all her shrieking.

"SCYTHE."

Fried had covered his eyes as the light was blinding him, but looked after hearing her say that one name.

The light began to change hue as Mirajane took on a form she hadn't taken on in three years. The magic energy disperses as she leaps at Fried, making sure he doesn't finish his enchantment.

"Dark Ecriture—Wings." Fried chanted as he flew into the air and flies away.

Mirajane spread her own wings took off after him, after making sure Scythe was okay, finding he was wrapped in a cocoon of black air.

Upon giving chase to her prey, Mirajane swipes her claws. Fried evaded both strikes, but was too slow when evading a kick, and was sent a small ways down to the ground before stabilizing his flight pattern.

"Boo." Scythe exclaimed appearing from behind.

Fried flinched in shock and folded his wings, evading a swipe from both sets of claws from the mother son devil duo.

After unfolding their strikes, he couldn't evade a blow from their tails, which sent him back to the other side of the bridge that had remained undamaged at that point. As the dust cloud built up, Fried flew away, hoping the cloud fooled them. Unfortunately, he was wrong, as both were suddenly behind him when he stopped to see if it had worked.

Gasping in shock, Fried turned around to see the menacing and spine chilling looks on both the Satan Soul takeovers faces, as they said one thing in perfect harmony.

"Die."

' _This is her takeover power, the She-Devil. The one the brat inherited a fraction of, Satan's Soul.'_

Mirajane and Scythe held out their hands, as black magic circles appeared on both, aimed for them as they once again said their attacks in perfect harmony.

"Darkness Stream."

Multiple claws of darkness came out of the circles, and went to grab Fried, who evaded and blocked each attack over and over again.

As he was about to perform an enchantment, Scythe suddenly appeared out of nowhere, biting down on his blade and tearing it away, munching on it. Fried flew away, with Mirajane and Scythe giving chase.

"I know a few forbidden spells of my own." Fried exclaimed. "Evil battles evil, Dark Ecriture… Darkness."

As the runes sank into his chest, Fried began to change, and grow, turning into a demon, into what his soul inside looks like. His fists collided with both Scythe's and Mira's, the resulting collision of energy destroying the ground around them.

All three of them roar, as Fried's hand is enveloped in a red sphere of energy, Mira's is enveloped in a dark blue sphere of energy, and Scythe's is enveloped in a violet sphere of energy. The three of them battling it out fist for fist. As the battle raged on, something flying towards Scythe caught his eye and he spun around, catching the hilt of the weapon in his hand, with the name of the weapon written on a piece of paper hanging from it.

"Say its name."

Scythe looked down and saw Saber and Hercules standing below them.

"Say the weapons name, and you shall win the battle young prince." Saber shouted, standing on Hercules's shoulder.

Scythe nodded his head, the sheath of the weapon coming off the blade as it began to glow a blinding golden light just as Mira was sending off her own attack

"EXCALIBUR." Scythe shouted as he struck Fried with the blade.

"Soul Extinction."

A burst of energy rang out, as golden light mixed with a dark light enveloped the trio, at least a mile of space around them, as the two attacks made contact at the same time. The light dispersed revealing Scythe and Mira standing over Fried, as he was no longer a demon, with the blade pointed at his throat, mere centimeters away, as Mirajane held his wrist, stopping the attack. The words of her sister ringing out in her head.

" _I still love you."_

 _(End Song…)_

' _What raw power. Such sheer force of will. His weapon is one no one but he could handle. There's no way I could stand against such a force.'_ Fried exclaimed in fear before Scythe withdrew the blade, and he reverted from his Satan Soul along with Mira.

"I don't understand." Fried stated. "Why did you stop him?"

"Because this battle is meaningless, and he would have regretted it the rest of his life if he had slain you." Mira exclaimed.

"You can spare me you're false pity, Mira." Fried scoffed. "Just finish me off."

"She's being truthful jerk." Scythe sighed, tossing Excalibur up in the air, as it disappeared returning to Saber's hands. "It would have haunted me 'till the day I die if I had killed you."

"I won't finish you off, because we're allies." Mira stated kneeling down next to Fried. Elfman, and Cana came over, with Juvia in Elfman's arms. "We're both members of Fairy Tail. That means we work together, we celebrate together, and we grow together."

"No, you're wrong! Laxus is my only true ally." Fried shouted.

"Idiot." Scythe scoffed. "Laxus doesn't realize, that being in a guild there is more than just being strong. A guildhall is like a house, and all its members are like the family who live there. If you waste your life truly believing that only the strong live, and the weak die, then you're never going to be able to fully embrace what it feels like to be part of that family. You're following the preaching's of a false priest, in a church of lies."

"It doesn't have to be that way." Mira continued on from what her son said. "Listen, we've been your friends since the very beginning. It's perfectly fine to have that one person who you trust more than anybody else."

"It's human nature." Scythe smiled.

"But that doesn't mean you have to shut out the rest of us." Mirajane smiled taking Fried's hand. "We're all part of something bigger. Like Scythe said, we're like family. If you'll just reach out, I promise there will always be someone there for you. Once you're finally able to see that connection, you'll never forget that it's there. You're surrounded by people who care for you. Let them in."

Fried began to cry, as their words resonated within his mind, realizing where he went wrong, and how he had failed.

"I never wanted it…" Fried cried. "To come to this."

"Yea, I know that." Mirajane said with a smile.

"As touching as this is." Scythe began, smiling as he turned to them. "I still have to find Laxus and kick his ass."

"Hold on Scythe." Elfman said standing in his way. "You're in no condition to go up against him. Not with how weak you are now."

"I'm not weak, I'm fully recovered." Scythe smiled.

"How did you recover so quickly from all the pain Fried inflicted on you?" Mirajane asked looking at her son with concern.

"Don't know, all I know is I passed out as my Sky Slayer magic took over as it began healing me, then suddenly, I'm fighting alongside you, performing the same forbidden spell you performed." Scythe stated. "I think once you unlocked your full power again, I just followed into place, like it was instincts that were directing me."

"Still, you need to be careful, Laxus isn't as weak as he seems." Fried stated. "He's strong enough to take on a Wizard Saint and win."

"Then it's a good thing I've got plenty of fuel." Scythe smirked before disappearing.

"No don't tell me." Fried's eyes widened in horror as he looked up, each one of the lacrimas mysteriously shattering one, by one.

"He might be a Godslayer, but if he destroys all of the lacrima's surrounding Magnolia, not even his body could withstand such force." Mira gasped.

 _ **~Cardia Cathedral~**_

"Only six minutes until the Thunder Palace is activated. I guess that stubborn old geezer is gonna hang on till the very end. Typical." Laxus said as the bells of the cathedral began to ring, as a masked figure came through the doors, one of his many staffs in hand. "Ah. Hey, Mystogan." Laxus smirked. "You actually showed up. I'm surprised you're here. I didn't think this game would be of any interest to you. Plus the looming fear of getting a smack down from Mirajane if she ever found out you were in town."

"If you bring down the Thunder Palace right now, we may be able to convince the citizens that it was part of the festival." Mystogan stated.

"Is that really why you came back? Gimme a break. You're looking for a piece of the action. You wanna know who the strongest Sorcerer in Fairy Tail is… you or me." Laxus smirked.

"Don't be so quick to rule out Erza or Scythe." Mystogan exclaimed. "Speaking of whom. Haven't you noticed the depletion of something?"

Laxus looked at Mystogan with a questioning glance, before realizing he couldn't sense the Thunder Palace Lacrimas anymore. He rushed to the nearest window, just as all the collected energy of the dispersing lightning, struck one spot, with the body link magic connecting instantly.

"No. How'd that little punk do that? How could he take down my Thunder Palace, and still stand after taking on that much lightning?" Laxus growled.

"As I said, don't be so quick as to rule him out." Mystogan stated.

"Are you kidding me? Sure the brats got spunk, same with that redhead knight, but they're still weak." Laxus growled.

"Huh, you think they're weak. You're either blind or more ignorant that I thought." Mystogan chuckled.

"Nothing against Erza, though I do have something against the brat, but I think we can both agree that we're stronger." Laxus stated. "It's clear one of us, is Fairy Tail's top sorcerer. The question is, who deserves he title?"

"If you see the world in such simple terms, perhaps you are blind." Mystogan stated.

"I'm sick of talking about it." Laxus glared. "Let's settle this here and now… Mystogan, or should I say…?"

Before Laxus could finish his little rant, Mystogan sent an attack at the lightning wielder, who blocked it with his own lightning strike. The two powers colliding, all the windows, mosaics, and some pillars shattered as they both clashed.

"Tell me, how do you know about that?" Mystogan questioned.

"Oops. Did I strike a nerve? It's a rare treat to see you lose your cool like that." Laxus smirked. "I've got a deal for ya. Beat me, and I swear, I'll tell you everything I know."

"You're going to regret that statement Laxus. You're about to witness magic the likes of which you've never seen before." Mystogan stated imbedding his staff into the ground.

"Oh I'm so scared." Laxus taunted. "Go on and show me what you got, you freak. I'm dying to see how much stronger I am."

Mystogan reached behind his back, pulling out the rest of his staffs, and imbedding them into the ground.

"Skyscraper." Mystogan exclaimed a magic circle forming in front of him.

Laxus began to look around as the ground began to shake, and rumble, before practically exploding, sending him high into the air.

"What happened?" Laxus questioned, looking down to see the church was destroyed. "Impossible. The entire church? Aah."

Above him, two pairs of hands began to open up the sky, revealing the owner of those hands, belonging to a monster. Laxus tried to escape from its reach, only to be restrained by leather ropes appearing out of nowhere.

"What kind of magic is this?" He questioned struggling against his restraints, before the monster in front of him roared. Laxus began flashing with electricity, multiple times before breaking through the illusion. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. Now that's funny. Ha." Laxus laughed. "Did you seriously think you'd be able to defeat me using some kind of stupid illusion?"

"Impressive, but it seems you're still a bit slow on the uptake." Mystogan exclaimed.

"What?" Laxus questioned as a pillar of light descended upon him as five magic circles appeared above him.

"Sleep. Five-layer magic circle… Sacred Song." Mystogan exclaimed.

"You think I'm the slow one huh?" Laxus questioned with a smile.

"No." Mystogan gasped as a magic circle of electricity was suddenly underneath him.

As both circles went off, the power erupted, causing the dust to disperse quickly, revealing they were both still standing.

"NOW." Mystogan shouted.

Laxus gasped before the ground beneath him began to rumble, and Scythe came up through the ground, socking Laxus on the underside of the chin.

"Heya Laxus. You and I have unfinished business." Scythe growled as his body was sparking with excess electricity from the Thunder Palace.

"You little brat." Laxus glared.


	20. A wager is made and the battle has ended

Mama Mirajane-20

"Well, look who's here." Laxus smirked. "Nice of you to join the fight."

"No thanks to you." Scythe exclaimed his arms twitching with the excess energy of the Thunder Palace running through him, and sparking around him.

"How did you escape the Rune Knights, might I ask?" Laxus questioned. "I was certain I had given them enough evidence on who you are, to lock you up for good, and use you as a weapon."

"Well see here's the thing." Scythe stated as they began to circle one another, anticipating who was going to attack first. "The King of Fiore isn't the stereotypical tyrant you think he is. He actually had Professor Geld arrested for kidnapping me, and now I'm under his protection for as long as I live."

"Here I was hoping the rumors about his tyranny were true." Laxus laughed. "Well, since you've made it this far, I suppose you are worthy to be within my guild."

"I think you mean…" Scythe stated holding up his right arm, showing the lightning wielder, the Guild Master's emblem. "My guild."

"What? That old coot left the guild to you?" Laxus questioned a vein popping out on his forehead as he was pissed off more than anything that Scythe got the mark. "The Guild Master can only give that mark to someone once. Why did he give it to you?"

"Because it takes more than just magical strength to run a guild." Scythe glared lowering his arm, as the scales that appeared when he faced off with Evergreen reappeared. "It takes honor, dignity, humiliation, and most of all, heart, to run a guild. None of which you have, if you're willing to kill an entire town just to get the title of master."

"I don't gotta listen to this nonsense from the likes of you." Laxus growled launching himself at Scythe, before slamming his fist down on him, only for it to be blocked by Scythe's arm. "Give me that mark."

"Not on your life." Scythe shouted pushing his arm upwards. The instant Laxus was off balance, Scythe jumped in the air sideways, spinning around and kicking Laxus in the head, sending him flying back, hitting one of the pillars. "You doing okay Mystogan?" Scythe asked, landing back on the ground.

"Don't look at me, your sudden entrance knocked a large rock into my face, removing my mask." Mystogan said.

"Got it, but word of the wise, Erza is standing right at the doors, you might wanna get out of here." Scythe exclaimed taking on a martial arts stance.

Mystogan looked over to the door, seeing Erza staring at him in confusion. Wordlessly, Mystogan vanished, in a plump of smoke.

"Wait." Erza called out as he disappeared.

"Erza, he's gone. But I need you to do something for me." Scythe exclaimed crossing his arms into an X and blocking a lightning clad kick from Laxus. "I need you to keep Natsu and Gajeel out of this. I have a personal score to settle with Laxus, and I don't need anybody interrupting me."

"R-Right." Erza said, shutting the doors just as Natsu came rushing to the fight.

"Alright, now it's just you and me Laxus." Scythe stated, grabbing Laxus's foot as he delivered another kick.

"I'll be sure to send flowers to your funeral." Laxus exclaimed.

"No, I'll send them to yours." Scythe exclaimed jumping up and kicking Laxus in the face, spraying blood from his mouth on the ground.

"How the hell did you hurt me with lightning?" Laxus questioned, feeling an electrical burn on his face from the kick.

"It's kinda easy." Scythe smiled side kicking Laxus in the gut, sending him flying into the steps of the cathedral's preaching platform. "Godslayer magic can hurt a Dragonslayer, so even if you are the Lightning Dragonslayer, my Godslayer lightning can harm you, and you can't even eat it, just like Natsu can't even eat my flames."

"How did you know about my secret?" Laxus questioned throwing his jacket to the side. "Not even the rest of the guild knows about it."

"You have no clue do you?" Scythe smirked standing firmly with his arms up, enwrapped with royal blue lightning. "Dragonslayers have a particularly different scent than normal humans. In fact all slayers have their unique scents compared to humans. Normal humans smell like almond wood, Dragonslayers smell like cherry blossoms, Demonslayers smell like cherry blossoms surrounded by sulfur, and Godslayers smell like the crisp breeze of the ocean. So it wasn't hard to figure out why you smelt like a cherry blossom tree."

"Okay, now I'm mad." Laxus stated his body growing, tearing away his shirt as dragon scale markings emerged on his biceps and triceps, as well as his canines elongating. "I'm going to put you six feet under."

"Is that so?" Scythe glared. "How are you going to do that?"

 _ **(Que Music… Stronger than you: Steven Universe {Natewantstobattle Cover})**_

"It'll be easy enough to do to a brat like you." Laxus growled. "You're just a pathetic whelp who hides behind his father's title. You're not strong, you're not even worthy to be called my equal. Quit embarrassing yourself, I know your dirty tactics. I've seen who you really are."

Scythe stood there as he began to laugh, confusing Laxus in the process as he recomposed himself.

"No you haven't." Scythe stated, smiling as he made his mask appear.

"Mind if I join you?" A familiar voice questioned.

"Grandfather Shirou." Scythe gasped as his grandfather stepped up, holding his falchions in his hands. "What are you doing here?"

"Jack told me about what was going on. Thought I'd pay a visit to the man who threatened to turn my daughter to dust." Shirou growled.

"I'm fine with you joining. But don't blame me in the afterlife if I kill you." Laxus smirked.

"Fool." Shirou stated as his own mask, formed on his face. "The living cannot kill the dead."

Scythe and Shirou lunged at Laxus, each of them striking him in perfect tandem. Scythe struck Laxus with an axe kick, while Shirou swung the dull edge of his blades at Laxus, hitting him in both the shoulder joints forcing Laxus to lower his arms as Scythe struck him in the chest, leaving behind a nasty looking lightning burn as he was sent crashing into another pillar, before Scythe appeared under him, kicking strait up, hitting Laxus in the jaw, and sending him flying into the air, before Shirou appear from behind and held Laxus in place as Scythe landed several kicks on the burn his punch left, forcing Laxus higher and higher into the air, before he and Shirou both went crashing out of the ceiling of the cathedral. Shirou let go and kicked Laxus in the back, sending him crashing down on the roof of the cathedral.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that you dirty cheating bastard?" Laxus questioned, painfully picking himself up as he glared at Scythe with a murderous intent.

"I own an MMA Gym. It's not that hard to figure out." Scythe exclaimed, landing on the roof in a battle ready stance.

"Then I guess I've got no choice but to use my ultimate move." Laxus stated, taking a familiar stance.

"No, Laxus you fool, you can't use the Fairy Law Spell. It's something that takes ten years to master." Scythe exclaimed.

"If you don't want me to use it, than hand the title of guild master over to me by transferring the mark to my arm." Laxus exclaimed.

"You know I can't do that Laxus." Scythe sighed as he stood straight, his hands glowing with crimson red magic energy.

"Then I guess I'm using the spell." Laxus stated, before clapping his hands together. "Fairy Law."

The bright light enveloped Laxus and the rest of Magnolia, as it shined brightly through his clasped hands. The light died down, to reveal Scythe standing across from Laxus, Shirou gone, but a familiar blonde flag wielding maiden in front of him, her rolled flag aimed for the lightning wielder as the light emitting from it died down.

"Thanks Joan, I will take it from here." Scythe exclaimed as the former ruler, stepped aside, allowing for him to step towards Laxus.

"What happened? Why are you still standing? You and the rest of the town should be dead." Laxus exclaimed in disbelief.

"That spell vanquishes those the caster sees as its true enemies." Scythe exclaimed, blue lightning crackling around him. "Deep down in your heart, there is a part of you who still sees Fairy Tail and Magnolia as your home, and your family."

"No, that can't be true. I despise the weak." Laxus shouted.

"That may be true, but you know as well as I, that you could never truly kill someone, let alone an entire town." Scythe stated.

"SHUT UP." Laxus shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Lightning Deity…" Scythe chanted as the jaws of his mask opened with his jaw, allowing the roar to escape. "Divine Bellow."

A beam of royal blue lightning shot out from the opened jaw of Scythe's mask, hitting Laxus directly in the chest, knocking him over as he landed on his back, unconscious as smoke rose from his body, as it twitched with sparks of blue electricity.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

Scythe was breathing heavily as he fell backwards, landing in Joan's arms as she sat him down gently.

"What's wrong?"

"My body is feeling the physical strain of having to contain so much electricity. Plus, I think I'm not fully healed from what Geld was doing to me." Scythe explained as the scales on his arms vanished, and his mask disappeared in a wisp of smoke. "Letting it all out at once in that last attack, drained me faster than my body could handle. Guess I wasn't as fine as I told Uncle Elfman I was."

"Just hold on, I'll get you to the guild hall for some medical treatment." Joan said picking him up and running across the rooftops, before arriving at the guild hall.

Bisca escorted her to the back where the infirmary was, finding Porlyusica there treating Makarov.

"What happened to him?" Porlyusica questioned.

"His body was drained of his magic too fast." Joan exclaimed.

"He's experiencing similar symptoms to Magic Deficiency Disease. Quickly, get him onto the bed, and cover him." Porlyusica exclaimed.

"What happened to the Master of Fairy Tail?" Joan asked.

"He suffered from a heart attack not long after the others left. It was by sheer luck that Porlyusica arrived when she did." Bisca explained. "Otherwise, Scythe would be taking the full mantle of Guild Master a lot sooner than planned."

"If he survives that is." Porlyusica exclaimed as she began treating the Etherion boy. "Makarov's treatment is all done with. He just needs rest now. As for Scythe, he needs a blood transfusion from another Godslayer or he's not going to make it."

"There isn't one around town." Joan exclaimed.

"Would you settle for a Demonslayer?"

Joan, Porlyusica, and Bisca turned to see Ruby and Yang standing in the doorway, concerned looks on their faces. Wearing their casual clothes, while Yang had a backpack over her shoulder.

"We heard all the commotion going on outside, when we arrived to help, the battle was already done and over with. We saw blondie over there making her way here with our boss in her arms." Yang exclaimed. "If we can help save Scythe, then let us."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Porlyusica stated. "It might work if Scythe was given a blood transfusion from a Demonslayer, but their blood would have to be an exact match."

"My blood type is one that's compatible with all the rest." Ruby stated. "Please, let me help."

"Alright." Porlyusica sighed pulling up a chair for Ruby to sit in. "Sit here, while I prepare for the transfusion."

"I'll be taking my leave now. I leave the young prince is in your hands." Joan exclaimed before disappearing in a glimmer of golden light.

"Did she say prince?" Ruby questioned.

"Scythe's father is the King of Dragons, so that technically makes him the Prince of Dragons, despite his slayer type magic." Bisca explained.

"Alright, now hold still." Porlyusica stated before poking the needle through Ruby's skin, before putting the other needle into Scythe's arm, allowing Ruby's blood to flow into him.

"I can't believe it. Our boss is freaking royalty." Yang exclaimed.

"What do you mean by boss?" Porlyusica questioned.

"Scythe owns an MMA Gym here in Magnolia, and these two are his only employees there." Bisca explained. "Do either of you know who the King of the Dragons is?"

"Nope." Ruby stated.

"Not a clue." Yang replied.

"Acnologia."

They all turned around, seeing a woman dressed in a snow white dress with the material over the biceps missing, her long white hair in a side ponytail, wearing a pair of combat heels and a rapier at her side.

"Who are you?" Bisca asked.

"That's Weiss Schnee. She has a business proposition for Scythe. But since she thought I was the one who still owned the gym, she tried having me sign first." Yang explained. "She also comes for the Harvest Festival every year."

"Who is Acnologia?" Ruby questioned as Porlyusica had her hold her arm up to let the blood flow easier.

"A dangerous dragon who was known as a monster four hundred years ago." Weiss exclaimed.

"Wait, if it was that long ago, wouldn't he be dead by now?" Bisca questioned. "I mean according to Mirajane, Scythe was conceived with DNA extracted from one of Acnologia's scales."

"No, a dragon's life span can be up to fifteen hundred years, if not more." Weiss stated.

"So basically, Scythe is going to outlive all of us huh?" Ruby asked.

"That is if he survives this transfusion." Porlyusica stated.

"So this is your boss?" Weiss asked looking at the boy in the bed. "Seems kinda like a joke to me."

"Trust me, he's not." Yang stated.

"He's an Etherion Godslayer, though there are times he can go too far just to protect those he cares for." Bisca said before the sound of metal hitting the tile floor was heard.

"What's this?" Yang asked picking up the coin.

"Let me see that." Weiss stated swiping it from Yang, her eyes widening when she saw it. "This boy is under the king of Fiore's protection."

"Alright, that's enough blood." Porlyusica said putting a cotton swab on the needle before extracting it from Ruby's arm.

"So did it work?" Ruby asked.

"Only time will tell." Porlyusica stated.

"Of course it didn't work." Weiss exclaimed. "You're a Demonslayer, he's a Godslayer, he needs another Godslayer in order to recover; his body just destroyed the magic your blood held. The same thing happened with my sister Winter, luckily we found another Godslayer close by."

"Where are we to get a Godslayer then?" Yang asked.

"Did you forget who lives in Magnolia? JNPR." Weiss stated.

"That's right. They're all Godslayers, one of them could help. Weiss that's genius." Ruby smiled rushing out the door in a flurry of electric rose petals.

"Where is she going?" Porlyusica questioned.

"Wait for it." Yang stated holding up a finger.

A few minutes later, red lightning and rose petals flashed into the room, with it being Ruby Rose, Ren, Nora, Chelia, a red headed woman wearing an apron tied around her back, while hanging off of a large baby bump, and a blonde haired man wearing a chest plate, armored shin guards, metal gauntlets, and a sword on his hip.

"May I present, Ren the Poison Godslayer, Nora the Lightning Godslayer, their Daughter Chelia the Sky Godslayer, Pyrrha the Iron Godslayer, and Jaune, the dual elemental Flaming/Ice Godslayer." Ruby exclaimed sitting down, seeming tired.

"You did good Ruby, here's some cookies to help with regaining the blood you gave." Yang smiled handing her a box of cookies she had in her backpack.

"What's going on?" Pyrrha asked a hand protectively on her belly.

"Pyrrha are you okay?" Jaune asked.

"I'm fine, the babies are fine." Pyrrha smiled, happy her husband was so concerned about her and her precious cargo.

"Ruby what's going on?" Ren asked.

"Is that Scythe?" Nora questioned running to the boy's bedside.

"Enough, this many people in the infirmary will only aggravate both Makarov and Scythe's conditions. Whoever is willing to do the blood transfusion will stay while the rest of you wait in the main hall." Porlyusica exclaimed.

"Blood transfusion?" Jaune asked. "Pyrrha can't give any blood, she's pregnant."

"I brought her because she'd have been stressing out about where you were if I only brought you." Ruby said munching on a cookie. "That wouldn't have been good for the triplets either."

"I'll be out in the main hall." Pyrrha exclaimed waddling out there.

"Here, let me help." Yang stated guiding Pyrrha out of the infirmary.

"Thank you Yang."

"I'll be out in the hall as well. It seems like most of the other members are returning so I'll let them know to keep clear of the main infirmary for a while." Bisca said, leaving with them.

"I'm coming to." Ruby smiled, walking out with Weiss behind her, leaving only the Godslayers, the healer, and the Guild Master, in the infirmary.

"Why does Scythe need a blood transfusion?" Ren questioned.

"He's suffering from Magic Deficiency Disease. His body was drained of his magic too fast, there's a limited amount of Ethernano in his system, but it won't keep him alive for long. We need a Godslayer to give a blood transfusion if he is to survive." Porlyusica exclaimed.

"Then take some of my blood." Chelia stated. "Scythe is my friend, and I want to help him."

"Dear child, I know you mean well, but your body doesn't house enough magic to give him a substantial amount to keep him alive." Porlyusica sighed.

"Then take mine." Jaune said. "If he's going to have a fighting chance, then he needs multiple elements to survive, and if what Ren and Nora told Pyrrha and I is true, about him being an Etherion Godslayer, then he's gonna need all the magic he can get."

"You can take mine to." Ren stated.

"Count me in." Nora stated.

"Alright, I only need one of you for the transfusion, and since Mr. Arc is correct, his blood will suffice." Porlyusica exclaimed.

 _ **~Meanwhile out in the hall~**_

"Alright everybody, alright. Just calm down." Bisca said as she and several others who stayed behind, treated the wounds of those who were injured.

Apparently Gajeel and Natsu decided to have their rematch and were currently being treated for all their injuries that they had inflicted upon each other, which meant a whole lot of bandage wraps, gauze pads.

Pyrrha and the others began helping with treating their wounds, Chelia, Ren, and Nora helped as well as they were waiting for Jaune to finish with giving his blood.

"Ren, Nora." The duo Godslayers heard the familiar voice of Mirajane as she came to them. "What are you doing here?"

"Ruby brought us here to give Scythe a blood transfusion, but the pink haired healer only needed one Godslayer, so our old school team leader is in there right now giving his blood." Ren explained as he wrapped up Natsu's arm in a splint and bandages.

"Blood transfusion?" Mirajane questioned in horror.

"He's suffering from Magic Deficiency Disease. So he needed some Godslayer blood to act as a boost for the Ethernano in his body to start recovering properly." Ren stated.

"Oh no." Mira gasped.

"Don't worry Mira." Nora smiled putting a hand on her shoulder. "Everything's going to be fine. Scythe has been through a lot worse and has come out on top."

"I know, but I just can't help but worry about my baby." Mira exclaimed.

"You're Scythe's mother correct?" Pyrrha asked coming up to her.

"Yes I am."

"Nora and Ren have told my husband and I, a lot about him." Pyrrha smiled rubbing her belly. "From the sound of things, he's a very powerful young man. So I'm sure he'll get through this no matter what."

"Thank you." Mira smiled. "How far along are you?"

"I'm nearly at my due date. Triplets, and I haven't had so much as an early labor Braxton-Hicks, if you can believe it." Pyrrha smiled. "Surprisingly I've been able to carry them to term."

"Oh that's wonderful." Mira smiled. "I remember when I was pregnant with Scythe, I was a month overdue, and the instant I turned off the camera recording a message for him, I went into labor."

"No kidding." Pyrrha smiled.

As the duo went about sharing their stories of their pregnancy's Jaune came out with a cotton swab on his arm, with Porlyusica walking past him and leaving for home. The day continued on as normal, with Mira helping Pyrrha while they both helped all the injured in the guild.

"So that's how Scythe is fourteen, even though he was born only five years ago?" Weiss asked as she and her friends were listening to the stories told by Juvia, Mira, Erza, and Lucy.

"Yep. It appalled me to have to see that." Juvia sighed. "Also, sorry if I scared Chelia when I took Scythe from the daycare."

"Oh think nothing of it." Nora chuckled.

"You were just following orders, you didn't have a choice unless you were to be tortured by Jose for going against them." Ren exclaimed. "Anyone would have done the same thing in your situation."

"Still, I should have at least tried to reject those orders. I could have helped Fairy Tail like Gajeel did." Juvia stated.

"Hey everyone." Pyrrha said coming to the table they were all sitting at. "Scythe is waking up."

"That's great." Nora smiled.

"Pyrrha, I appreciate you helping to take care of Scythe, but you shouldn't push yourself, you could go into labor." Mira smiled helping Pyrrha sit.

"I'm fine. The least I can do is change the cloth on his forehead." Pyrrha smiled.

"We should probably get going. Pyrrha has a prenatal appointment tomorrow." Jaune exclaimed.

"Yeah, we should probably go to. The sun is setting and it's getting close to Chelia's bedtime." Nora smiled as Chelia objected with a yawn.

"I'll let you all know how Scythe is doing later on after he recovers some more." Mirajane smiled as they left. "Safe travels."

With them gone, Mira went to check up on Scythe with a couple apples on a plate, and found him sitting up, leaning against the wall at the head of the bed.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Mira asked sitting next to his bed.

"I'm feeling better. Probably should have heeded Uncle Elfman's words." Scythe chuckled as Mira began cutting up the apples.

"You should have, but you didn't and you paid the consequence for it." Mira smiled softly. "I'm just happy you're alive."

"Same here." Scythe chuckled. "How's gramps doing?"

Mira looked to the bed across from Scythe's and gave a soft smile.

"Before Porlyusica left, she explained that he just needed rest, and that he should be fine within a couple hours." Mira explained.

"Do you think Laxus will try another stunt like he did today?" Scythe questioned.

"I doubt it. Learning there are people that are immensely stronger than you can be a big blow to someone's pride, and can be a valuable life lesson in learning that there's more to being a leader than just strength." Mira smiled sticking a slice in his mouth to shut him up.

"Why do you suppose the Master chose me to take his place?" Scythe questioned munching on the slice. "I'm not stronger than him, that's for sure, I can barely control my own magic. Plus I don't have leadership skills like he does, nor the heart needed to be a guild master."

"Master didn't start out with all that stuff either Scythe." Mira smiled softly. "He probably chose you, because of your humility and your compassion towards others. Your heart is big, your strength could rival his if you were to learn to control it properly. On multiple occasions you've put your life on the line to save not just the guild, but all of Fiore and the world. Those attributes alone, qualify you to be the next guild master."

"But I don't hold any authority in the guild, or anything like that."

"Sweetie, you were named an S-Class Sorcerer by the Council directly. That rarely ever happens." Mira stated. "Everyone in the guild respects you, and they all see you as one of the strongest in the guild. You need to have a little more faith in your abilities sweetie."

"I know, it's just frustrating that every time I do battle, I end up hospitalized." Scythe sighed.

"Well, that usually how it is in a war. Your war, is against those who would do harm." Mira smiled. "Even though it scares me to death whenever you're hospitalized, I know you put your heart and soul into the battle just to defend and protect what is right, and I'm proud of you for that."

"Thanks mom." Scythe smiled, snacking on another apple slice. "Unfortunately, I won't be able to participate in the parade tomorrow."

"How'd you know it was postponed until tomorrow?" Mira questioned.

"Given all that's happened today, I'd be surprised if it wasn't, just logical knowledge." Scythe smiled.

"Well get some sleep, you're going to need it if you want to regain your strength." Mira smiled, putting the rest of the apple slices on the infirmary side table by Scythe's bed. "I'll see you in the morning. Oh, and there's someone here who wants to form a business deal with you and your gym."

"Send 'em in if you want." Scythe chuckled.

"Hey, I'm not your secretary." Mira jokingly scolded. "I'll send her in right away."

Scythe laughed and began snacking on the apple slices Mira left him, munching down the last one as Weiss made her appearance.

"Weiss Schnee I presume?" Scythe asked using a napkin to wipe the corners of his cheeks.

"You already know me?"

"Kinda hard not to when one of my employees rants nonstop about her glory days at Beacon with her 'bestie better than the restie' whenever the topic of Beacon Academy comes up, and shoves the picture in my face several times, despite me saying stop, on several occasions."

"I see." Weiss sighed. "I'm here with a business offer for you. Though to be honest, I thought I'd be giving it to Yang since she's the one who opened the MMA Academy."

"It was going under, so she signed the contract allowing me to take owner ship and keep her employed." Scythe explained.

"Why is that?" Weiss asked, not liking how he said that, as it reminded her of her father's business tactics.

"Simply put, I'm a big fan of the Demon-Sisters of the Octagon. Plus I wouldn't have liked it if they ended up homeless because of a failed business." Scythe smiled.

"Oh, so you're a fighter?" Weiss asked. "You wanna join in on the fights in the octagon?"

"I would like that yes." Scythe smiled. "Yang's been training me, and I've been improving immensely, though I probably should have used some MMA fighting techniques on Laxus, probably would have saved the roof of the cathedral from being damaged."

"Well, then I do have a business proposition for you, if you're interested." Weiss exclaimed.

"Let's hear it." Scythe smiled.

"Okay, well as you know, the Schnee Company mainly focuses on lacrima mining, and we've been booming when it comes to medical research and development, ever since my father was removed from the chair and I took charge." Weiss exclaimed. "My offer is, if you were to allow my company to sponsor your gym, not only would you make quite a bit more money, but you'd also get higher health benefits and use of our medical technology, and your gym would be franchised across Fiore."

"Hmm…" Scythe stated. "That's a tempting offer but there's still something you're leaving out."

"Guess you are meant for business." Weiss sighed. "What the Schnee Company gets in return is ten percent of your monthly earnings from each of the locations opened."

"I figured that might have been the catch. But sorry to say, the MMA Academy, is not a gym that is to be franchised." Scythe exclaimed.

"But think of the profits you could make in the number of memberships people would open up. I know for a fact people are wanting to be trained by the God of War from Fairy Tail." Weiss exclaimed.

"Like I said, it's not happening." Scythe stated turning towards the window. "Besides, I'm a millionaire from my first S-Class Quest."

"Then how about a wager?" Weiss asked.

"What kind of wager?" Scythe asked.

"This kind. If you can win a fight against every opponent you face, leading up to the heavy weight MMA champion, at the upcoming MMA Battle Royale here in Magnolia, then you have free use of the Schnee medical technologies whenever needed, as well as getting a sponsor without franchising your business, but if you lose, then not only do you pay full price for the medical technologies, but you also have to agree to franchise your business giving the Schnee Company fifteen percent of your monthly earnings." Weiss exclaimed.

Scythe turned to look at Weiss once more, finding a look of dead serious determination on her face.

"Alright, but let's sweeten the deal a bit." Scythe exclaimed. "If I win, not only do I get all that you offered, but I also get ten percent shares of the Schnee Company."

"What if you lose?" Weiss questioned.

"Then the gym is yours. I sign over the official ownership documents to you, and my membership is revoked with a lifetime ban." Scythe stated.

"Deal." Weiss exclaimed holding out her hands.

"I'll see you at the end of the Battle Royale." Scythe smiled shaking her hand. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get some sleep."

 _ **~The next day in the main hall~**_

"Thanks to Porlyusica's help, the master's going to pull through just fine. So don't worry. He'll be back to work in no time." Erza exclaimed making the whole guild hall cheer, having chosen until after Porlyusica's second examination over Makarov to tell the guild the good news.

"Thank goodness." Lucy smiled sitting next to Grey. "I gotta admit, I was getting a little worried."

"Aw, come on. It'll take more than that to make gramps kick the bucket." Grey smiled.

"Well, he isn't as young as he used to be, so any added stress to his heart could significantly affect his health." Erza stated. "Let's be on our best behavior, okay?"

"Aye sir." The guild shouted.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea to do the fantasia parade after everything that's happened." Lucy contemplated.

"But the master wants us to do it. Besides, it's the perfect way to cheer everyone up after all that mess. I just wish Scythe could be in it, but Porlyusica says he has to remain in bedrest for another day." Mirajane exclaimed.

"I can't wait to see what you all have in store for the parade." Juvia smiled clasping her hands together.

"Yeah?" Grey questioned.

"You're gonna be in it with us, little lady." Cana smiled leaning over to Juvia with a bit of a drunk blush, surprising Juvia.

"You're a member right?" Wakaba and Macao asked surprising her even more.

"Well, yeah, I am, but I'm so new. But I'm so new I didn't think it'd be in the parade." Juvia said, tracing her finger along a wooden support beam.

"I was expecting a little more excitement from her." Wakaba stated.

"She looks upset." Macao said as Juvia's tracing picked up speed.

"Isn't she the cutest?" Cana smiled drinking from her mug.

"A lot of members were entered voting against each other, so anyone who's known her has to participate." Happy said sitting on a table beside Velvet as she was cross stitching something.

"Does that mean I'm gonna be in it, too?" Lucy asked.

"Well yeah we need all the people we can get, especially since we're not gonna be able to use those two." Grey stated pointing to the bandaged up Natsu and Gajeel, sitting in the corner, Natsu's right arm in a cast with the rest of his wrapped in bandages, including his face, with the only thing visible being his left eye. Gajeel was in a similar boat as his right leg was in a cast, and wrapped in bandages to, only the only thing covered on his face was his right eye.

"Oh yeah." Lucy exclaimed.

"Screw you and your parade." Gajeel grumbled, with Natsu muffling something through his bandages.

"Do you have any idea what he just said?" Lucy questioned.

"Knowing him it was probably something stupid." Happy exclaimed.

"Come on, how are you gonna be part of the action? You're out." Gajeel said in response to what Natsu said, before the pinket responded again in his muffled voice. "That's got nothing to do with it, bro. What the heck is your problem?"

"I wonder how Gajeel can understand him." Lucy questioned.

"It's probably 'cause he's just as stupid as Natsu is." Happy stated, munching on a deep-fried fish-stick.

"That was harsh. You've got a serious mean streak in you, cat." Lucy exclaimed.

' _It's good to see everyone getting along again, especially after we were forced to fight against one another.'_ Erza smiled.

The sound of footsteps is heard and the chatter in the hall stops as they all turn, and glare at the blonde man who came walking in. Laxus didn't seem all the phased by the way they were looking at him, he just walked on and walked up to Mira.

"Laxus?" Macao asked.

"What do you want?" Wakaba inquired with a glare.

"Where's the old man?" Laxus questioned the white haired bar maid.

"We ain't telling." Jet stated.

"You think you can just waltz in here and ask to see the master?" Droy asked.

"Guys stop it." Levy said trying to get them all to calm down.

"Quiet, everyone." Erza exclaimed.

"Erza."

"The Master's in the infirmary, along with Scythe, as they are both still recovering." Erza exclaimed.

"Are you nuts?" Jet asked turning to her as Laxus went walking towards the infirmary.

Natsu shouted his muffled screams and stood in Laxus's way, declaring a muffled war to the blonde Dragonslayer.

"Natsu."

"What'd he say?" Mira questioned.

"Could you interpret please?" Lucy questioned Gajeel as he crutched over beside her.

"He said, 'Next time it ain't gonna be Scythe against you. it'll just be me and you, face to face, and I swear I ain't gonna lose to you,' or something." Gajeel translated.

As Laxus walked away, Natsu turned around and shouted more muffled screams at him, only to stop as Laxus waved at him, as if giving a non-verbal farewell.

"Show's over, guys." Erza stated. "Let's get ready for the Fantasia Parade."

 _ **~In the Infirmary~**_

Makarov and Scythe were lying in their respective beds, the elder of the two lying down on his back and looking up at the ceiling, while the younger was leaning against the headboard, reading a book on mythical lore's and legends throughout history. Laxus was standing in the room leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed and his head down.

"They're a rowdy bunch, aren't they?" Laxus questioned, breaking the awkward silence.

"Laxus." Makarov said after a second of contemplating. "I don't think you understand the seriousness of what you have done." Makarov stated, sitting up, legs hanging off the edge of the bed as Laxus was still looking away from him. "Look me in the eyes young man. Fairy Tail is a place where friends can gather, Sorcerers and Sorceresses can find work, and children who have no kin to call their own can feel like they're a part of a family."

"What he's getting at Laxus, is that Fairy Tail is not something that can be owned. It's important that each member not only be loyal, but also trustworthy. Otherwise no bonds will be formed, and the entire guild will fall apart, just like Phantom Lord. Sure they were forcefully disbanded, but they were falling apart, because they didn't trust one another, all they cared about was themselves, in fact the only good people who I think formed a bond were Gajeel and Juvia, who have treated each other like brother and sister since long before they joined Fairy Tail." Scythe exclaimed putting his book down.

"Your actions have proven you lack both trustworthiness and loyalty to the guild." Makarov continued. "Not to mention you threatened the lives of your comrades, as well as had one of them kidnapped by the Rune Knights an Council's leading magic weapon's development and head of defense. That's unforgivable."

"I'm sorry, sir." Laxus stated before turning to Scythe. "I'm sorry Scythe. I was out of line, and I humbly apologize for my actions. It was selfish of me to think I could climb higher up this way."

"Apology or not, you still hurt us, your hurt those who called you friend, and those who looked up to you." Scythe exclaimed.

"Honestly, I never meant to hurt the guild." Laxus said, stepping closer to Makarov. "I just wanted to make it stronger."

"I swear, you're just as high-strung as I am." Makarov sighed. "You'd better try to relax, or you'll end up in here with me."

"Laxus, true strength isn't found in the muscles or the amount of magic you have, or the control over it. True strength is found within one's self, within our souls. To do what's right, and to stand in the face of danger when no one else will." Scythe exclaimed. "The guild is already strong, and will continue to grow stronger, but only at its own pace. Your actions yesterday have shown your true colors. Which is why Master Makarov and I have come to an agreement."

"Take some time to smell the roses. If you do, you'll be able to see things, you couldn't see before, and you'll hear things you've never been able to hear. Life can be a lot of fun if you allow it to be." Makarov exclaimed. "Over the years I have watched you grow into the man you are today. Where did we go wrong? What lesson did you not learn? But the past is the past. As Scythe said, the both of us made a choice, as both the current and future Guild Masters. Laxus… you are hereby expelled from Fairy Tail."

"I understand." Laxus said, after a moment of silence. "Thanks for everything… Grandpa. You take care of yourself, okay, old man? Be sure to treat the guild right when you inherit it, you silly brat." Laxus said with a smile on his face.

"Please just go." Makarov said as he began to cry.

 _ **~Later on, 2 hours before the Fantasia Parade~**_

"No! You must be joking." Evergreen cried out in anger. "Why would he kick you out and not the rest of us?"

"Yeah. I mean, we're just as guilt as you are." Bixlow stated his dolls repeating 'just as guilty' a few times.

"Guess the old man doesn't see it that way." Laxus stated.

"Well if you're leaving the guild, then I'm leaving, too." Evergreen stated.

"Why should we stick around if you're not gonna be here?" Bixlow questioned.

"You guys can be such a pain in the neck." Laxus chuckled. "I mean, can't you just say goodbye and be done with it?"

"I don't understand. We're at fault, too… I was even the one who delivered that parcel to Professor Geld about Scythe's heritage and his magic." Fried exclaimed. "So why are you taking all the blame?"

"You got it all wrong my friends." Laxus stated. "You can say whatever you want, but I know you guys are much attached to this guild than I could ever be."

"If we talk to the master, maybe we can change his mind." Evergreen exclaimed.

"Yeah, and Natsu and Grey respect you, so they'll probably go with us." Bixlow added. "He loves those guys. I'm sure he'll listen to them."

"I appreciate that, but it's not just his call. It's Scythe's to, as the future Guild Master, he's got a responsibility placed on him, and that's to uphold the guild's laws even before he officially takes the guild." Laxus stated. "There's no way he'd accept me back, not after what I nearly did to his mother."

"Are you really leaving?" Fried questioned.

"Take care of yourselves." Laxus stated as he picked up his bag, and walked off.

"Laxus wait." Evergreen called out.

"Hey, you can't leave us behind." Bixlow shouted. "What will happen to the Thunder Legion? Man I can't believe this."

' _I'm sure we'll meet again, Laxus.'_ Fried smiled.

 **Read~X~Review**


	21. Partners and Pasts

Mama Mirajane-21

"Alright, that's it, keep it up, don't stop you've got three weeks to get in shape for the fight." Yang exclaimed as she sparred with Scythe in the gym's octagon.

"I know, but I'm getting nowhere fast." Scythe exclaimed slamming his foot on the ground, jumping up with a side spin axe kick engulfed in crimson flames, landing it on Yang's crossed arms as she blocked the attack.

"You're getting nowhere because you're being too impatient, you need to keep focus and patient, otherwise you're going to lose the gym." Ruby sighed stepping into the octagon handing them each a water bottle. "Weiss has always been like this. Sure she means well, but she's not going to back out of a deal, it's not the Schnee way; besides, you just got out of the Fairy Tail infirmary this morning. So try not to push yourself too far."

"Well, if he pushes himself too far, he can just get back up."

The trio in the octagon turned to see Nora, Jaune, Ren, and Wendy standing at the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Scythe questioned looking directly at Wendy in shock as they stepped out of the training octagon.

"Well, we heard about your deal with the Ice-Queen through the grapevine during the Fantasia Parade last night, I'm sorry you couldn't be in it." Ren smiled.

"So we thought we'd come and help you train. Who better to help you than your fellow Godslayers?" Jaune smiled.

"We ran into Wendy on the way here, after telling her what was going on, she agreed to join us to come support you." Nora smiled softly.

"Weiss has always been as stubborn as a mule when it comes to deals involving her company, but there's a trick you need to know in trying to beat her." Ren exclaimed.

"I appreciate that, but she's not the one I'm going to be fighting in the final round." Scythe exclaimed. "The Heavy Weight Champion of the Octagon, Titan Goliath."

"Since starting out our professional carriers, he was the only one to take Ruby and I head on in a tag team battle, with no one else." Yang exclaimed. "We were never able to beat him. He's a beast."

"In more ways than one. He fights like an animal, he even looks like an animal, and he acts like an animal. An actual beast." Ruby stated.

"His brute strength is something greater than anything I've ever seen. I don't think he was ever human to begin with." Yang stated reaching up and gripping the skin on the upper half of her right arm, and pulled it down, revealing it to be a skin over a prosthetic arm. "He damaged my arm so bad I had to get it amputated, and replaced with this robotic one."

"The reason he's unbeatable is because he uses rebound magic." Nora sighed.

"Rebound magic?"

"Magic that allows someone to take damage, and then dish it out twice as strong, or stronger depending on how much damage they take." Wendy explained.

"You might recognize him." Jaune said pulling out a magazine and handing it to him. "The guy on the cover is Titan Goliath. His real name, Adam Taurus."

"Guy does look tough, does he always wear that mask?" Scythe asked, analyzing the redhead man, dressed in a black suit, with a white and red mask over his eyes, and a pair of horns sticking out from the top of his head, posing on the cover of the magazine.

"He does. He's never taken it off, no matter what." Ren stated.

"Trouble with people like him though, is they believe themselves superior to anyone they face." Wendy exclaimed.

"I didn't know you were into these types of fights Wendy." Nora exclaimed.

"I wasn't really, but I started watching them a bit after, my ex and I, started dating before he… you know." Wendy stated. "He actually got me hooked on it."

"No, we don't know." Ren exclaimed.

"I do, and trust me, if you knew to, you'd be glad he's dead." Scythe exclaimed going to the large lacrima at the signup counter.

"What did this ex of yours try to do to you?" Ruby asked.

"Uh well…" Wendy began motioning for them to lean in closer, as she whispered what Jack had done to wind up in jail.

"I hope he burns in hell." Yang stated, her eyes a fiery red as she clenched her teeth.

"Alright, here it is." Scythe stated pulling up some videos on the lacrima.

"What's he doing?" Wendy asked.

"Studying his opponent. He's trying to find a pattern within Adam's tactics." Jaune stated with a slight smile. "Kid's smarter than he looks."

"I heard that." Scythe stated his eyes still glued to the lacrima.

"I'm making a call." Nora stated pulling out a portable communication lacrima.

"Where'd you get one of those?" Ren asked.

"It was part of the reward from the last job I took." Nora said before someone answered. "Hey Coco, its Nora. I'm good how are you? That's good to hear, Chelia is doing great, she's happy to be back at the daycare. Hey listen how fast can you get to Magnolia? I'm calling in a favor you owe me. Well, if I recall correctly, you're a supreme tattoo artists that won first place in all the tattoo competitions held in Clover. No the tattoos are not for me."

"Nora, what are you doing?" Scythe asked, his eyes wandering over to her.

"Scythe, how do you feel about body art?" Nora questioned.

Scythe turned his head fully to her, and his solemn look broadened into a smile as he had a general idea of what she was thinking.

 _ **~One Week Later~**_

"Where's Coco?" Ren asked. "She did say she was gonna be here in precisely two hours right?"

"Relax honey, she'll be here soon." Nora smiled.

"So, what do you think about Scythe's chances?" Jaune asked, drinking from a water bottle.

The trio, all dressed in their training gear, looked over to the octagon as they saw him sparring against Wendy, with Yang instructing him, and Ruby instructing the bluenet, as she wore a brand new pair of gym short-shorts, and a sports bra, with her hair done up in a ponytail, and both their arms and legs from the calves to the center of their feet, were wrapped in fighting wraps.

"In all honesty, I'm not sure if he can win against Adam. The guy is ruthless. Even I'm scared of him." Nora sighed.

"That's saying something." Ren stated. "There have been multiple times where people, amateurs, step into the octagon, thinking they can beat him, and wind up leaving the building in a body bag."

"If that's the case, then why was he never arrested for murder?" Jaune asked.

"Because the fighters all sign a waiver saying that they understand that there is a possibility of death in a fight. These aren't just planned and faked fights, these are actual life threatening fights. That's why there are so few contestants each year during the Battle Royale in Magnolia. The people mainly come for the spectacle." Nora explained.

"Then I guess Scythe won't be wasting a lot of his strength fighting people who don't want to die." Jaune exclaimed before the door opened alerting them that someone was coming in. "I'm sorry sir, but we're closed for private lessons for the day." Jaune said walking over to him.

"Oh, I'm not here for any lessons." The man said.

The guy standing in front of them was dressed in a pink shirt, with blue jeans, and sandals. Sporting a camera around his neck, with a book bag on his shoulder, and a pair of sunglasses on his head in front of the large spike of his blonde hair.

"My name is Jason, I'm a reporter with Sorcerer Weekly Magazine. I was told by Mirajane Strauss I could find her son here. Everybody there and here is so cool." Jason smiled, full of energy and enthusiasm. "Scythe Strauss is the only member of Fairy Tail I haven't interviewed yet."

"Well, Scythe is a little busy training right now." Jaune said looking over at the octagon with Jason following his gaze.

"So cool." Jason cheered rushing over to the octagon. "So cool it's an octagon built like a boxing ring platform. There's no cage, but there are border ropes, just like in a boxing match, so cool."

"Can I help you?" Scythe asked, not taking his attention off of the sparring match for one second as Jason began snapping pictures.

"I'm Jason from Sorcerer Weekly, I'm here…"

"Yeah, I know why you're here. My mom told me you might be stopping by. Whoa." Scythe exclaimed as Wendy flipped him over her shoulder and onto his back. "What are you needing?" He wheezed out.

"I would like to interview you for a few minutes please. It's just you're so cool, and you're so young." Jason exclaimed dropping his camera.

"Alright, I guess a five minute break would be fine for now." Scythe sighed getting up, Wendy handing him a towel. "So, what questions do you have for me?"

"Well, this isn't actually part of the interview, but why did you design an octagon to have the same type of border ropes as a boxing ring?" Jason asked as Scythe and Wendy slipped through between the ropes of the octagon.

"Well, it's only a training octagon, no need to intimidate beginners with an actual cage, the rope borders are to make them feel a little more confident." Scythe chuckled as he walked down the steps, with Wendy close behind him.

"Alright, so is it true you're fighting in the Battle Royale Tournament here in Magnolia?" Jason questioned, after snapping a few more pictures.

"Yep, I'm fighting in the Battle Royale." Scythe smiled.

"Are you aware of the thirty thousand jewel grand-prize for whoever wins the tournament?" Jason questioned, writing down Scythe's response.

"No, I was not aware of that. I'm just fighting in it because of a wager I made." Scythe stated drinking from his water bottle.

"Next question. Is it true, you're an S-Class Sorcerer, who is a millionaire?" Jason questioned.

"I'm not answering that for security purposes." Scythe exclaimed grabbing a protein bar from the table Ren set up with snacks. "I'm just going to say yes, I am an S-Class Sorcerer."

"Fair enough, fair enough." Jason smiled. "Alright. Is it true you stopped a small town leader from performing a co-de-ta, against the King of Fiore with his growing army of followers?"

"Yeah, actually that part is true. It was the town my mother was born in, her parents, my grandparents were the founders of it." Scythe exclaimed.

"If it was the town your mother and her siblings were born in, how come they aren't there right now?" Jason asked.

"Siblings?" Nora questioned whispering to Ren and Jaune. "I thought she only has one sibling her brother?"

"They were driven out, because my mom couldn't control her Takeover Magic, and was branded a demon, for absorbing one." Scythe exclaimed.

"Okay, what kind of magic do you use as the God of War from Fairy Tail?" Jason inquired.

"I'm an Etherion Godslayer, I'm a Celestial Knight who was knighted by the Celestial Spirit King himself; I use a reequip magic that is only accessible by Celestial Knights, and I use the Satan Soul I inherited from my mother." Scythe explained. _'Best not to mention being able to summon Amaterasu and Raijin, otherwise I might as well become the council's ultimate weapon for battle.'_

"Final question." Jason exclaimed. "Do you, blame your uncle, for murdering your aunt, Lisanna Strauss?"

Nora's hands clasped around her mouth and nose hearing that question, Ren and Jaune looked at him in disbelief before looking to each other, then back to Jason. Wendy's expression was a mirror image of Nora's as Ruby and Yang froze, hearing that, and looked to Jason as if non-verbally asking him if he was crazy.

"Well, what is your answer to that?" Jason asked before his shirt was grabbed by Scythe and he was brought staring into the masked face of one pissed off Godslayer.

"Let's get something straight here Jason." Scythe exclaimed, his voice echoing and demonic. "My uncle, and my mom, use the same magic, even my Aunt Lisanna used it. My uncle tried to save an entire town by taking over the monster he's able to transform into. But he wasn't strong enough at the time, so he wasn't the one who killed my Aunt Lisanna, it was the monster's fault. Got that? Now get the hell out of my gym."

Scythe pushed Jason back, letting go of his shirt before walking off to his office in the back of the gym, leaving Jason shaking where he stood.

"That was so cool, and so scary." Jason exclaimed.

"Dumbass, that's what happens when you piss of a Godslayer who has both holy and unholy magic." Yang stated smacking him across the back of the head. "C'mon I'll escort you out, but you'd best not do anything to piss him off again."

"Wendy, why don't you go see if you can calm him down?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, he could use a friendly face like yours." Nora smiled softly.

"Alright." Wendy smiled heading off for Scythe's office. The shy bluenet walked off to the office, knocking on the door.

"Come in." Scythe exclaimed.

' _Well, at least he's not wearing that mask anymore.'_ Wendy thought as she entered, finding Scythe sitting at his desk, fidgeting with a puzzle box.

"Hey Wendy, what's up?" Scythe asked.

"I came by to see how you were doing." Wendy stated sitting in the chair across from his desk.

"I'm fine. I just needed a minute to cool off." Scythe sighed. "I kinda blew up in Jason's face, I let my anger get the best of me. I should give Sorcerer Weekly a call and apologize to him. He didn't deserve to be yelled at."

"Glad to see you're back to being your old sensible self. But your anger was understandable." Wendy stated. "He brought up a topic that was sensitive to you. Honestly, I was kinda shocked to hear him ask that question, I had no idea your aunt had died."

"It's not something I really like to talk about. Uncle Elfman blamed himself for the longest time for her death, which is why he made himself become stronger, eventually, during the war with Phantom Lord, he was able to master a full body Takeover. Granted, he lost control for a bit, before he was brought back to his senses by my mother."

"Didn't you master the full body Takeover Satan Soul at the exact same time?" Wendy questioned.

"I did. Though like him, I wasn't strong enough to rein it in until I heard my mother's voice. I ended up going too far and put one of the Element4 into a coma he still hasn't woken from." Scythe exclaimed.

"Well, that's the thing with war. There will be casualties." Wendy smiled softly, admiring his sense of honor. "Same with fights, you win some, you lose some."

"Speaking of fights, you've become less timid Wendy." Scythe smiled. "You've grown more confident in yourself, and you've become quite the fighter when it comes to hand to hand combat."

"Oh please, I'm still nowhere near as good as you." Wendy smiled.

"That shoulder flip you did on me would say otherwise." Scythe smiled.

"C'mon, let's get back to training, no-holds-bar just like last time." Wendy chuckled standing up.

"You're on." Scythe smiled as they left his office, heading for the octagon.

Once they set foot on the stage, Scythe and Wendy took their respective stances.

 _ **(Que Music… Remember the name: Fort Minor)**_

"Ready to fight?" Wendy asked.

"I'm always ready." Scythe smiled as Yang and Wendy took their places, knowing what was going on.

"Fight." The sisters shouted at the same time.

Scythe and Wendy attacked one another, Scythe sending her a knee to the gut, before she blocked it with the palm of her right hand. Using that opportunity, Wendy brought her leg up and kicked at Scythe in the head, only for him to block it with his arm.

"Good, things just got interesting." Nora smiled as she stood beside the ring.

Scythe pushed her leg back, and slammed his fist against her shoulder, knocking her back, before she regained her footing and flipped over onto her hands, spinning around, attempting to kick Scythe in the face only for him to block the attack and send her falling.

Acting quickly, Wendy pushed off with her hands, gliding over to the edge of the ring, landing on her feet as she bumped against the rope border.

"Nice Wendy, but don't let him get the upper hand, use his strength against him, like you did in the last fight." Ruby stated.

Wendy nodded her head in confirmation before she ran for Scythe flipping over and slamming her feet into his stomach, knocking him back to one of the pegs holding the border ropes up.

"Not bad Wendy." Scythe smiled standing up.

"I'm just getting started." Wendy chuckled bouncing on her feet.

"So am I." Scythe smiled pushing back against the border ropes before bringing up his feet and flinging himself to Wendy.

"Hey, that's not fair, there's no sling shots in MMA." Wendy complained.

"There's no spinning hand stand kicks either." Scythe smiled as he rebounded of another side of the border ropes.

"Touché." Wendy smiled jumping to the side evading another sling-shot.

Scythe landed on his feet before roundhouse kicking at Wendy, as she blocked it, and performed her own kick, at his side.

"Nice try." Scythe smiled catching the kick with his hand.

Bringing his foot down, Scythe leg swept Wendy's other foot, and sent her to the ground, before she instantly brought herself back up and leg swept Scythe, knocking him on his back. Acting fast, without even thinking of what she was doing, Wendy straddled Scythe's torso, and held his hands down, and threw a punch that stopped mere centimeters from his face.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

"Say it." Wendy smiled.

"Not gonna happen." Scythe smirked.

From out of nowhere, Wendy was taken by surprise as Scythe used his legs to switch positions, with him straddling her and pinning her down with his weight, while he held her arms down above her head, with his fist cocked back.

"Your turn." Scythe smiled.

"Alright, alright, I give." Wendy laughed. "You win."

"That's right."

"Hey, get a room you two." Yang shouted, smiling.

Wendy and Scythe looked to her, then back to each other, before realizing the position they were in.

"Sorry." They said in unison as they separated, both blushing madly.

"Yang quite teasing them." Ruby scolded as she helped Wendy stand up. "That was a good match, a little unconventional, but still good."

"Though there's only going to be one rule during the Battle Royale." Yang smiled as they exited the octagon. "Don't die. Anything else goes."

"Wow. Kinda makes you wonder why they don't have more rules to these Battle Royale's." Jaune exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm thinking Weiss believes this could be an easy win." Yang stated as she grabbed a towel and tossed it in the laundry hamper. "She underestimates Scythe and his skills. Of course she's not wanting him to die, that's more her father's thing, glad he's dead, but she believes Scythe will have to chance of winning against Adam in the finals."

"I believe you're right."

Scythe sniffed the air and turned around, looking at the one who spoke, finding the person standing there, looking like an older version of Weiss, but dressed in a much more strict military attire.

"Winter. It's so good to see you again." Ruby smiled.

"Good to see you to Ruby. I trust you all have been faring well?" Winter smiled as they hugged.

"I've been doing well, Yang and I even have a new boss." Ruby smiled. "Even a few new employees."

"I see, Ren, Nora, and Jaune have joined the gym crew." Winter smiled.

"Well, with the pay being twenty jewel an hour, how could we say no?" Nora smiled. "The guild was sad to see us go, but they understood we were doing this for Chelia."

"Plus with that kinda pay, I can support my growing family no sweat." Jaune smiled.

"So this must be your new boss." Winter said walking up to Scythe. "Weiss was correct, you do seem quite young to be a business leader. But I'm not here to spy on the competition for the fights. I'm here to offer my assistance."

"Thank you I appreciate it. I've only got two weeks left until the tournament." Scythe smiled softly.

"First let me ask you a question. Is it true you're a Godslayer, if so, what's your element?" Winter questioned.

"I'm tired of repeating this to people." Scythe sighed. "I'm an Etherion Godslayer. I take it you're an Ice-Godslayer?"

"I am indeed." Winter smiled. "You're intuition is sharp."

"Nothing sharp about it, your scent was the same as any Godslayer's, only with an icy-mint smell in the mix." Scythe exclaimed.

"Deducing my element and Slayer type magic just by one whiff, my you'd make a fine addition to the Fiore Military." Winter smiled.

"I'll pass. I don't want to risk killing Geld if I ever get assigned to feeding him." Scythe exclaimed. "But I still have him to thank." Scythe smiled holding up his hand, his arm covering itself in dragon scales. "What he had me incubate in unlocked my dragon scales, so now along with my iron, I have natural body armor."

"Dragon scales? Oh that's right, you're the son of Acnologia, I had forgotten momentarily." Winter exclaimed as she examined the gym. "I must say, for a gym, this place is certainly in good condition."

"Thanks, I guess my mom's need for cleanliness kinda rubbed off on me." Scythe exclaimed.

"Well, down to business. Do you happen to have a partner planned out for the fight?" Winter questioned.

"A partner?" Scythe asked as Winter showed him a roster. "Whoa, this many people have signed up?"

"Yes, word has spread out wildly through Magnolia that Fairy Tail's God of War, has signed up for the fight, and are eager to fight you. Now normally, with this many people, they usually go into a tag team battle, sometimes two on one." Winter explained.

"Like what me and Ruby did last year when we both fought Adam." Yang stated gripping her right arm, which she had revealed to be a prosthetic. "When I lost my arm."

"Wait, why do you have the official roster?" Jaune questioned.

"Due to the fact Adam Taurus has killed countless people in these tournaments, and has gotten away with it, because of the waivers the participants have signed, the judges have decided to invoke a few rules." Winter exclaimed. "One of these new rules is the obvious of them, no killing; another is that any participant can sign up a tag team partner within two weeks before the tournament begins. Given the amount of people who want to fight you, I'd recommend you sign up a partner. Also, some of the royal knights were hired from the King of Fiore to make sure the rules are followed. I was put in charge of security."

"But, there's no one I'm really in sync with right now to fight alongside with." Scythe exclaimed.

"I'd disagree on that. Given the fight I just saw you do, I'd say your partner is the young lady with the blue hair." Winter exclaimed.

"Me?" Wendy questioned. "No, I couldn't possibly, my magic is more meant for healing not attacking. Plus I don't know any close range combat spells, only long range."

"There are a few sky slayer attack spells that are used for close quarter combat, that we've been having our daughter learn. If we can teach them to you if you want." Ren exclaimed putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know." Wendy exclaimed nervously.

"Wendy." Scythe began. "As much as it pains me to admit it, Winter is right, I will need a partner with the number of people who've signed up, just look, the list is three pages long, not to mention double sided." Scythe stated, showing Wendy the list.

"But you've taken out who armies on your own, why would you need a partner?" Wendy asked. "Not to mention you're an S-Class Sorcerer."

"I know, but I also know my limits, there's about fifty people on each piece of paper, front and back, rounding it up to a hundred and fifty people, sure I could take them on if it were a life and death situation, no problem. But this is a tournament, because of that I won't be motivated enough to push past my limits like I would if my life were actually on the line, plus, there's won't be anything there to motivate me like that." Scythe exclaimed. "I won't force you to do this if you're uncomfortable with it, the choice is yours; you can fight, or cheer me on from the sidelines." Scythe smiled softly.

Wendy took the list and saw the amount of people who had signed up, revealing that Scythe had not exaggerated in the slightest. Given what she knew about him as well, she also knew that he was telling the truth about his limits. His heart just wouldn't allow him to access his deepest magic reserves in a tournament like fight, only in actual bloodshed battle.

"Alright. I'll do it." Wendy sighed.

"Thank you Wendy." Scythe smiled bringing her into a hug.

"Uh… no problem…" Wendy stated, blushing madly.

"Glad to hear you've chosen a partner." Winter smiled.

"Why is that you wanted me to pick a partner?" Scythe questioned turning to look at Winter.

"Because of the reasons you gave your young friend. Weiss knew once word got out to the populace that there would be people signing up for a chance to fight you. She also knew, from what she's read about you in Sorcerer Weekly, that you have one of the biggest hearts ever seen, which would be your downfall in a tournament against so many opponents." Winter explained.

"Man, she knew I'd reach my limit half way through the tournament and lose during my next fight." Scythe said, catching on to what the older Schnee was saying. "That cheeky little snow vixen."

"Okay, so in order for your partner to participate in the fight, she'll need to sign here, here, and here." Winter exclaimed holding out a signup sheet. "Print your name here at the top, initial here, print your name here again, and one last signature at the bottom, claiming any harm or injury that becomes of you will be met with proper medical treatment and you will not sue if you sustain any long lasting, temporary, or permanent injuries."

"I don't think I could afford to sue even if I wanted to." Wendy exclaimed.

"Sun's starting to set. We should probably lock up the gym and head home for the night." Ruby exclaimed.

"I think a good night's sleep will do us all good. Nora and I will prepare the spells I said we'd bring." Ren exclaimed.

"Will they even work for a Dragonslayer, Chelia is a Godslayer after all." Jaune asked.

"Of course they'll work. These spells aren't limited to one type of slayer magic, they're usable by all types." Nora exclaimed.

"Well, let's clean up and pack it in for the night." Scythe smiled.

"Aye sir." They all smiled before laughing as they did Happy's signature catchphrase.

"I'll take my leave, you get plenty of rest before the tournament in two weeks, got it?" Winter asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Scythe exclaimed.

"No slacking off on training either, I don't want my sister's head to get bigger than it already is." Winter stated.

 _ **~An hour later~**_

"Man, today was quite eventful right?" Wendy smiled walking along the cobblestone walkway with Scythe, her gym bag over her shoulder. "I'm still feeling a little guilty that you bought me all these new gym supplies."

"Don't be, the jewel I spent on those is nothing but chump change to me at this point." Scythe smiled.

"But still, I think paying for my full stay at the hotel is a little much." Wendy stated.

"You're spending nearly a month here in Magnolia, there's no reason why I shouldn't help you, since you told me yourself you don't have enough money, plus you turned down my offer to put you up at my place with my mom, uncle, and me." Scythe exclaimed his hands behind his head.

"Still, I… oh no…" Wendy stated as she smelt smoke.

"Not good." Scythe exclaimed as they raced off only to find that the hotel Wendy was staying at was on fire.

"No." Wendy stated.

"Ms. Marvell?"

Wendy and Scythe turned to see one of the bellboys with a bit of a torn, burnt, and tattered suit, rolling a suitcase to them.

"I believe this is yours." He stated.

"Thanks, but how'd you get all my stuff out before the fire reached my room?" Wendy questioned.

"As a precaution for all our clients and guests, we have a magical lacrima that packs up all of our guest's things into their suitcase of cases, and teleports them outside a safe distance away from the fire if it gets out of control, thus reducing the risk of any customers dying in the fire because they felt the need to retrieve something from their rooms." The bellboy smiled giving the suitcase to her. "As soon as the bags are fully packed, the room number and the name of the person renting out that room is written on the surface that will vanish as soon as the bag is received by the owner."

"Well, this is one efficient hotel." Scythe whistled from impressiveness.

"Thank you so much." Wendy said bowing to the bellboy.

"Think nothing of it." The bellboy smiled before walking off.

"Oh, now where am I going to stay?" Wendy questioned.

"Well, I have an idea. But first I gotta take care of something." Scythe smiled walking towards the burning building.

Standing in front of the people trying to throw fire on it, Scythe smiled before doing an inhaling motion. Causing the flames to come swirling towards his mouth, as he sucked them down. Once the flames were out, Scythe sighed and returned to Wendy who had a look of relief.

"Thank goodness, at least now there won't be any risk of anybody getting hurt from a burning building." Wendy smiled as the fire department just looked at him in amazement as they walked off. "So where's this place you have in mind for me to stay?"

"Well…" Scythe exclaimed before they disappeared in a flash of blue lightning appearing at the front door to the Strauss residence. "My place."

"What?" Wendy questioned.

"Mom, I'm home, and I brought a guest." Scythe called as he opened the door, removing his shoes. "Well don't just stand there, come on in."

"Oh, welcome back sweetie." Mirajane smiled drying her hands with a kitchen towel. "I was just making dinner. Who's your friend?"

"Mom, meet Wendy Marvell." Scythe smiled.

"Oh, so this is the girl you went to the concert with." Mira smiled welcoming her in. "Welcome to our home."

"Mom, Wendy's hotel burnt down, and she's going to be my battle partner during the tournament, would it be alright for her to stay here until the tournament ends?" Scythe questioned.

"Of course. I don't mind at all." Mirajane smiled leading them into the dining area. "Please, make yourself at home Wendy."

"Thank you for having me. I hope I'm not being too much of a bother during such a short notice." Wendy said nervously sitting at the table with Scythe, across from a large man reading a newspaper.

"Nonsense. Any friend of Scythe's is welcome in our home." Elfman smiled putting the newspaper down. "Name's Elfman Strauss, nice to meet you young lady. I hope Scythe's not too much for you to handle."

"Uncle Elfman." Scythe groaned, annoyed at the comment.

"Oh please, it's an uncle's job to humiliate his nephew." Elfman laughed as Mira put the food down on the table.

"I'm sort of getting a fatherly vibe from you." Wendy stated as Scythe set up the dishes.

"Well, Scythe's actual father is a genocidal maniac, so he needs that kinda roll in his life since he's not around. But I can't fill in everything that requires a father's touch, seeing as I'm his uncle and all." Elfman smiled. "But still, Scythe is family, and family look out for one another."

"I'm needing a breather for a minute." Scythe exclaimed walking to the open balcony.

"What's that all about?" Wendy questioned.

"It's nothing. He does that every night before dinner. He goes out to the balcony, to look up at the stars. But I can tell something's bothering him. In reality, I think he wants to know his father, even I would like to know him. But unfortunately, that's not something possible. Every child wants to know their father, and gain their approval, I think Scythe deep down, wants that from Acnologia, despite him not even knowing of Scythe's existence."

"Oh." Wendy stated.

"No, before he gets back in here. I have a question for you young lady." Mirajane smiled. "Were you the one who put that mark on his neck?"

"M-mark?" Wendy asked a bit of a blush on her face.

"Yeah, the mark on his neck Natsu says makes him a potential mate for a female Dragonslayer." Elfman smiled pointing at his own neck. "It's about right here on the back of his neck, like it was kissed from behind on him."

"W-well… yes I did put that mark on him." Wendy exclaimed.

"I thought so, you match Scythe's description perfectly." Mira smiled. "So, could you tell me why you've fallen for my boy?"

"Well, he's smart, brave, kind. He's basically a gentle giant, he's courageous, willing to put his life on the life for those he cares for. He's handsome, charming, and he's so strong, and daring, he just makes my heart flutter whenever I think about him." Wendy smiled. "But most of all, he's honest, and he mended my heart."

"Mended your heart?" Elfman asked.

"I don't know if he's told you this, but my ex-boyfriend was one of the two monsters he killed during his S-Class Quest/Trial. His name was Jack, and he broke my heart so badly with his actions, I thought I'd never love again. But seeing his charming face, his bright smile, hearing his soft voice, seeing the compassion in his eyes, it makes my heart flutter, which tells me he's my prince charming."

"Oh, a fairy-tale love story. That's so sweet." Mira cooed. "I can't believe my baby boy's part of this kinda love story."

"My big sis is kinda crazy about fairy-tale, romantic happily ever-after's. So this is normal for her." Elfman chuckled seeing Wendy's confused face.

Meanwhile, outside, Scythe was looking up at the stars, admiring their glimmering beauty. A thought on his mind.

' _Am I really strong enough to win this tournament?'_ Scythe questioned. _'It's two weeks away, and I'm still not in top fighting shape, should I even have Wendy as a partner. I mean this training has been helping her with her shyness, and it's been helping her feel more confident about herself, but she's not had the same amount of training I've had, then again, I've only been training for a month longer than her, and that was long before the tournament.'_

"GET OUT." Scythe heard a familiar woman's voice echo through the air, and saw his mentor and teacher, Natsu, flying through the air and landing on the roof of the building across from his apartment complex.

"Heh, big-bro Natsu's at it again with sneaking into big-sis Lucy's apartment." Scythe chuckled. "I wonder how Ruby would react if she knew he was constantly sleeping over at Lucy's place. She'd probably act like Juvia and start making declarations of death to Lucy. Then there's Yang, she'd probably beat him to a bloody pulp just for him looking at another woman besides Ruby. Yeah, best not to tell her then."

 _ **~Elsewhere far away from Magnolia~**_

It was cold, dark and damp in the cave, illuminated by the moonlight shining through the entrance, and the glowing algae on the stalagmite and stalactites of the cave. The silhouette of a man, walking into the cave walking towards the man living in the cave, as he tore the cooked meat remaining on the bone before tossing it aside.

"I see you had quite the feast." The silhouetted man smiled seeing the pile of bones, with three deer skulls, and two wolf skulls. "Three deer, canines, and a couple jungle cats to boot. My, you must really be hungry Acnologia."

The scene changed to see the man with black and blue hair, tearing the meat from the next chunk of food that was finished cooking, from the animals he had hunted.

"Still five more of these things over the fire. Care to join me, Zeref?" Acnologia questioned revealing the identity of the man who was intruding on his dinner.

"I'm fine, I appreciate the gesture though." Zeref smiled. "I only came by to deliver some news."

"Oh yeah, what news would that be?" Acnologia questioned using his free hand to pick at the food caught in his teeth.

"You have a son." Zeref stated.

Acnologia froze before looking at the Death Sorcerer, with a glare, and an unamused look in his eye.

"I am not amused at you toying with my heart like this Zeref. You know that rampage you made me go forced me to kill my wife and our son." Acnologia stated.

"Don't take my word for it." Zeref said holding a piece of paper to the Etherion Dragon/Dragonslayer. "But it's the truth."

Acnologia put the meat down on the rock surface, and took the paper, unfolding it to find it was a cover page from Sorcerer Weekly, revealing the image of Scythe flexing his right arm, with Mirajane behind him, her arms around his neck, resting her cheek on his head with a tender and loving smile on her face. The title words saying, **'Sorcerer Weekly: Family Edition'** , written across the top of it. Both of them dressed in their normal every day clothing, Scythe's from before his S-Class Quest/Trial.

"This is my son?" Acnologia questioned. "Then, this woman with him, is his mother?"

"Indeed." Zeref smiled.

"I've never met this woman before, but she is beautiful." Acnologia stated.

"I had a feeling you did that, which is why I had one of my spies retrieve this for me. It's a video recording. This video is of the woman who bared your son, showing a recording the guild they're in, of her leaving a message for him to see when he turned eighteen. One of my spies in the Clover Kingdom retrieved this from the evidence lockup in the castle." Zeref explained holding a lacrima orb in his hand, for Acnologia to take.

"Evidence lock up?" Acnologia questioned, his blood starting to boil. "Are those humans treating my son like some sort of weapon or animal?"

"Easy now old friend." Zeref smiled. "As much as I'd love to see you go on another rampage, taking out as many innocent people as you want, I can assure you he's safe. He's even under the King of Fiore's protection. The one who that recording had been taken from was not the boy's mother, but the leader of the Defense Unit when he was arrested for kidnapping and unsanctioned human experimentation."

Acnologia calmed down, and sighed before taking the orb from Zeref. Activating it, and watching the video, shocked that she had given birth to his son at such a young age.

"How old is my son?" Acnologia questioned after the recording ended.

"Chronologically, he's only five years old, almost six if the date is correct on that video. But the picture doesn't match the video now does it?" Zeref inquired with an amused tone in his voice.

"No, it does not. Is there something you're not telling me?" Acnologia asked.

"Indeed. You see, your son was subjected to one of my books, the Demon Heart, by Hades, Master of Grimoire Heart, and was forced into the fourteen year old he is now. There is no cure, or reversal spell for this curse. It's permanent, and he'll continue to age, properly as if never subjected to the Demon Heart's curse." Zeref explained.

"I see." Acnologia stated, looking back at the picture before noticing something. "What guild is he a member of?"

"Fairy Tail, why?"

"I just destroyed another member from that guild, he's recuperating in a nearby village right now. Uses Destruction Magic. Tried to take me on, only to fail."

"Should I dispose of him?" Zeref inquired.

"No, if he's smart, he'll return to the guild hall with his tail between his legs." Acnologia exclaimed. "Back to the issue of my son. Where is the man who kidnapped and experimented on him?"

"Right now? I'd say, the royal guards are now just noticing his slit throat and blood pooled on his prison pillow." Zeref stated. "I had my spy assassinate him while there, so he wouldn't try to do anything with your son again. A shame really, he was such a bright and intelligent man, who could have been such a help in my Etherion Projects."

"Good." Acnologia exclaimed grabbing his meat again, before reheating it with a small breath of fire. "But I'll kill the next man who tries to use my son as a lab rat."

 _ **~Back with the Strauss Family~**_

"Mmm, this is really good." Wendy smiled, enjoying her dinner.

"I'm glad you like it Wendy, please have as much as you want." Mirajane smiled. "This is one of Scythe's favorite dishes."

"Mom."

"Oh relax sweetie, it's not like I'm showing her the baby pictures the Draconis Family sent to me. Oh we should do that after the dishes are done." Mira smiled.

"No mom, no." Scythe exclaimed.

"Oh fine." Mira laughed softly.

"Hey mom, there's something I've been wanting to ask you." Scythe exclaimed.

"What's up sweetie?" Mira asked.

"Well, in the video of you talking to the camera while pregnant with me, you said you hoped us _**'three'**_ didn't inherit your Satan Soul." Scythe exclaimed causing Mira to freeze as she was about to take a bite. "Do I have siblings somewhere?"

"I see, I messed up without even realizing it." Mirajane sighed putting her fork down. "Scythe, you weren't the only one I was pregnant with. You had two sisters. Both of them seemed to love you, even while in the womb."

"Mom?"

"Big-sis?" Elfman questioned, seeing how his elder sister was getting a little upset.

"They loved you before birth so much, that they left you with their life force." Mira exclaimed.

"What do you mean mom?" Scythe asked.

"I'm just going to go and set my suitcase in the bedroom." Wendy said, not wanting to be part of this conversation.

"When I was pregnant, I was pregnant with triplets. The only reason I don't show it in the video is because of some of the features that was on the recording lacrima." Mira sighed. "The original plan we had was that we'd make two copies of that recording and send one off with each of the children as they were given to a different family. Then once you all came to see me, I'd tell you the truth about you being triplets from the very beginning."

"Mom, what happened while I was inside you?" Scythe asked.

"The doctor had diagnosed that one of my babies was very weak, and probably wouldn't survive for very long after birth. That was you Scythe." Mira began. "When my contractions started, I was so afraid of having to see one of my children die in my arms. But something happened inside me, something that allowed you to live."

"Mom…"

"Your sisters and you, all came out at the same time. I went through hell pushing all three of you out at once. But the doctors were baffled by what had happened. Your sisters were holding you in an embrace, a tight embrace." Mira explained. "It was a miracle you had survived, but the doctor theorized that your sisters were embracing you to give you their life forces. You lived, while they were still born."

"No." Scythe exclaimed standing up from the table.

Mira got up from her chair and left, only to return a moment later with two urns, small enough to hold the ashes of two infants.

"These are your sister's ashes. I had kept them, because I didn't know what else to do with them. I had spent nine months, growing them inside of me, only for them to die, giving their life force to their only brother. I didn't have the heart to spread their ashes, nor do I have the heart to do it now." Mira said, tears coming to their eyes. "I'd like to believe, they gave their lives to let you live, because they knew you were special, they knew you were meant for something grate, despite not even being born yet."

"No. I-I'm responsible for the death of my own sisters?" Scythe asked staring at the two urns. "This isn't right, it's not right. Why'd they have to die, in order for me to live?"

"Scythe, sweetie. Calm down." Mira exclaimed, seeing he was on the verge of a breakdown. "It's okay honey, just breathe."

"No it's not okay, nothing about me being alive is okay. I shouldn't be here, they should." Scythe exclaimed.

"Scythe, it's okay big man. Just breathe, everything is fine." Elfman stated calmly standing up. "This is all a shock to me to. I understand why big-sis didn't mention any of this earlier, but we'll work through this together."

"No, none of this is okay, none of it's alright, none of it's fine. I shouldn't be here, they should be." Scythe exclaimed before rushing out the balcony, and jumping off the railing, before he flew off, in his Satan Soul form.

"Scythe." Mira called running out to the balcony, jumping off the railing and following in her own Satan Soul form.

"Big-sis." Elfman sighed.

Meanwhile, in Scythe's room, Wendy was sitting on the ground, her back against the door as she heard the entire conversation held through the paper thin walls. Concern was written all over her face as she muttered one thing.

"Scythe… I hope you're okay."


	22. Timelines of insanity

Mama Mirajane-22

It was morning in Magnolia, but it wasn't peaceful, nor tranquil, at least at one particular MMA Academy.

"What do you mean Scythe's missing?" Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Nora, and Ren questioned at the same time.

"J-Just as I said. Something really got to him last night, and he ran off, hopefully to try and figure things out." Wendy exclaimed.

"What could have happened that it got to him so badly?" Jaune questioned.

"He um… he was born a triplet…"

"Isn't that good news?" Nora asked. "He has siblings."

"It would be, if he wasn't the only one to live before birth."

"Wait you mean…"

"His sisters were stillborn. Mirajane said that despite being babies, they gave their life force for their weaker sibling to live." Wendy stated.

"Oh man. That's gotta mess up someone's head." Jaune stated.

"He probably feels responsible for his sister's being stillborn." Ren sighed. "He's going to need some time to process through all of this."

"Definitely not something you can easily bounce back from." Nora agreed.

"Poor Scythe." Ruby pouted.

"Well anyways, what are we going to do now? Scythe's nowhere to be found, and we've got less than two weeks to get him into fighting shape for the tournament." Yang sighed.

"Maybe there is still something we can do." Jaune exclaimed. "We can train Wendy to the best of our abilities."

"Well, I don't really have a choice since I'm Scythe's tag team partner." Wendy stated. "Let's do this."

 _ **~Elsewhere~**_

"Ow, my head what happened?" Scythe questioned his eyes opening to find he was in a dimly lit cave. "Oh wait now I remember."

 _ **~Flashback the night before~**_

"I've finally lost her. I just need some time to myself, why can't she just understand that?" Scythe asked flying at his max speed, flying across the kingdom at intense speeds, faster than his mother could keep up with. "I don't want to believe what she told me, because it would mean I'm responsible for their deaths. But still, I have to, she showed me the urns."

Scythe was flying blindly across the kingdom, unaware he was on a collision course.

"I don't wanna accept it but… GAH." Scythe's ranting of denial was stopped when he crashed face first into a stone wall of a vertical mountain side, before he fell to the ground below, his eyes swirling as in a haze before he passed out.

 _ **~End Flashback~**_

"That leave only one question, how did I get in this cave?" Scythe questioned, rubbing his head as he sat up.

"Glad to see you're awake boy."

Scythe looked up, spotting a fire with a man sitting in front of it, with dark blue hair, wearing a tattered cloak, held together by a necklace of stringed carnivore's teeth, and a pair of pants that were held up by a rope belt. Blue markings were decorating his face and visible on any exposed part of his skin.

"That answers that question." Scythe exclaimed swinging his legs around to face the man.

"How's your head?" He asked.

"It's fine. Guess I should watch where I'm flying though huh?" Scythe chuckled.

' _Flying, has he already been able to turn into a dragon like me?'_ Acnologia questioned.

"By the way, what do I call you?" Scythe inquired.

"Call me Ace." Acnologia said, not wanting to reveal his true identity to him. "Care for something to eat?"

Scythe looked at the fire and realized that there were quite a few pickets of meat cooking over it.

"Thank you." Scythe smiled taking one of the pickets.

"So when you said flying earlier, what did you mean by that?" Acnologia questioned.

"Hmm? Well you live in a cave so it's probably right you wouldn't know. I'm the God of War from Fairy Tail. I use both slayer magic and Takeover magic, mainly Satan's Soul for the Takeover. I inherited that from my mom." Scythe smiled. "With it I'm able to fly, and do other cool things, like use forbidden spells that are naturally at my whim. That's the upside to using Satan's Soul, it's the only thing that allows a sorcerer or sorceress to break the laws of using forbidden spells, and not get punish for it."

"Impressive." Acnologia smiled.

' _This man isn't fully human, he smells like a whole field of Cherry Blossom Trees, could he be Acnologia?'_ Scythe questioned. _'But that's impossible, Acnologia is a dragon.'_

"So, mind telling me why someone as strong as you would blindly crash into a mountain side?" Acnologia questioned.

"Well, I just found out I'm not supposed to be alive." Scythe exclaimed finishing off the meat, and tossing the bone in the pile he saw.

"What do you mean by that?" Acnologia asked a bit in shock.

"According to my mom, I was the sick one inside the womb. But my sister's, yet to be born alongside me, were the ones who died, because they gave their life force to me. Which resulted in them being stillborn." Scythe explained.

"Hold your head high boy." Acnologia stated biting into a chunk of meat.

"What?" Scythe questioned.

"I may not know much about you, but I know of the things you've done, all that you've accomplished in your life, after all, I don't spend all my time in this cave. I do go out to the nearby village to get some reading materials every once in a while." Acnologia lied, holding the crumpled up paper that Zeref gave him, in his hand.

"What happened to the rest of the magazine?" Scythe asked.

"Used it for kindle, but that's not important along with the daily newspaper I go and get each morning." He lied again, knowing all of what Scythe has done through the words of Zeref. "But none of that is important right now. What is important right now is helping you get over the death of your sisters."

"How am I supposed to get over something like that? I basically killed them." Scythe exclaimed.

"No you didn't." Acnologia exclaimed. "It's proven that during gestation, infants wield the primordial magic that create this world, before settling on one magic type after birth. Which would stand to reason, your sisters, despite their young minds, saw the future, and what would happen if you were to die after birth." Acnologia held out his hand and a portal opened, a swirling mass of silver.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scythe questioned.

"Relax, I use a lost magic, I'm the Time Dragonslayer. I slay dragons that have the power to control time." Acnologia half lied. "Right now, I'm showing you a scene from the future that would be if you had died instead of your sisters, which is, at best guess, what they saw. This is a window into another timeline."

Scythe inched closer to the portal, and looked through it. What he saw, shook him to the core. The world was on fire, Natsu and Gajeel were on their knees chained to a couple thrones with magic canceling shackles, and collars. On those thrones, sat two girls, identical twins, their thrones made from the fleshless claws of Acnologia as the rest of the dragon's skeleton acted as a monument. Between their thrones, stood a slanted flag pole, with a flag, adorned with the Fairy Tail emblem, with a skull in the center, and spikes along the curve of the head of the emblem. Most surprisingly on the flag pole, Zeref was hung by the rope, as his body decayed, swaying with the flag in the wind.

The land in front of them was barren, all except for the tributes, the towns people brought, Scythe even saw an older Hisui and her father bowing before them, offering them a portion of their earnings.

"What the hell is this?" Scythe questioned.

"It's a window to another time. One where you had died and they had lived." Acnologia said, feeling guiltily relieved his daughters hadn't survived birth, as they would have surely done him in.

"What kind of future is this?" Scythe questioned, gritting his teeth. "What kind of monsters have they become?"

"Go and ask them." Acnologia said.

"What?" Scythe questioned.

"This window in time, is one you can go through. Though it'll be about a week and a half before I can open it up again to bring you back. If you want some closure about why your sister's did what they did to make sure you lived, then go and face them." Acnologia exclaimed.

Scythe looked at Acnologia, and stood up, before walking towards the portal, and turned to him.

"I'm trusting you to bring me back Ace." Scythe exclaimed.

"I plan on it." Acnologia stated.

Scythe turned back to the window in time, and walked through it, before it shut behind him, leaving Acnologia alone, or so.

"My, my. I didn't expect you to send your own son to his death." Zeref said walking out from one of the large stalagmites.

"I'm not sending him to his death Zeref. I'm giving him the closure he needs." Acnologia sighed. "You did good hiding your scent from him."

"Well it was easy, though grotesque with having to hide right beside the pile of rotting bones with flesh on them." Zeref stated. "What kind of closure do you expect for him to get from battling his sisters?"

"The kind of closure that only they can give him." Acnologia exclaimed.

"I know you could have kept that window in time open longer than what you said. You could have kept it open for a month if you wanted to. Why lie to him?" Zeref asked.

"I'm the boy's father, and the Etherion Dragonslayer, if he were to learn my true identity, he'd hate me forever." Acnologia sighed.

"So, trading having him know who you really are, just to be with him while he's under the pretext of you being someone you're not. You might not be as cold hearted as I pegged you to be Acnologia." Zeref smiled softly.

"That's enough out of you. I appreciate you tending to my son's wounds when we found him to be the cause of the mountain shaking, but I think you've overstayed your welcome." Acnologia stated.

"Fair enough. But one last thing of inquiry." Zeref exclaimed. "Why did Scythe come in this direction if he hates you so much?"

"Draconic instincts. When a hatchling feels like one parents has failed them, or if they need some comfort from a parent they have not seen for so long, they fly in a random direction, which is actually leading them to their parent, it's like a bird's sense of flight, they follow the magnetic waves of the atmosphere with their beaks, and hatchlings find their parents by instinctively following their trail of magic no matter how faint it is."

"Thank you for your time." Zeref smiled.

 _ **~Alternate Timeline~**_

"Man, Ace couldn't have warned me about how bright it would be when passing through the window?" Scythe questioned rubbing his eyes, finding he was far off from where the scene took place. "Alright, let's see, if I remember correctly, Acnologia's skeleton looked like it was wrapped around the castle in the Clover capital. So that's where I'll go first."

Looking around, Scythe found he was in the ruins of a very familiar guild hall.

"What the hell? The Fairy Tail guild hall?" Scythe questioned recognizing the layout. "What happened here?"

Scythe walked around the ruins of the guild, finding the bar counter half destroyed, with the shelves mostly cleared out.

"Heh, it's the apocalypse and still nobody took the prohibition beer. I told gramps no one but I would drink it." Scythe sighed taking three bottles. Looking around, Scythe found a familiar book bag, with the initials, L.M, engraved in gold in the bottom right corner of the bag flap. "Seems one or both of my sisters also had the idea to get big-sis Levy this high quality book bag, with her initials engraved on it, for her birthday. But if it's here then that means…"

Scythe stopped as his gaze went from the book bag, to the ground where he picked it up, finding the charred remains of Levy lying there, on the ground, with the remains of Jet and Droy on either side of her, trying to shield her.

"This is what happened, because I died at birth, and my sisters lived?" Scythe questioned his fists shaking in anger. "Everyone died, because they were power mad."

Scythe walked over to where the entrance to the guild hall would be and found the Fairy Tail banner that usually hung above the door.

"I swear." Scythe exclaimed, wrapping the banner around him like a hooded cloak, with the Fairy Tail emblem on the part, flowing in the wind. "I'll make things right, I'll end their tyranny."

Strapping the book bag to his shoulder, Scythe walked off through the decimated town of Magnolia, finding it completely deserted, all but one building were destroyed.

"Guess they kept this place from going under to." Scythe exclaimed opening the barricaded doors with ease. "Hey, anyone in here?"

"We have no rations to share, so get lost." A familiar blonde brawler cried out.

"I'm not here for food. I'm just needing some information." Scythe exclaimed, not bothering to remove his hood.

"What information are you looking for?" Nora's voice sounded.

"What exactly happened to make the Strauss Sisters go haywire?" Scythe exclaimed.

"No one really knows." Yang stated. "Though it would have to do with them discovering their father was human turned dragon."

"According to the kingdom before it was over run." Pyrrha said as they all brought themselves into the light, revealing what was going on. "They had learned Acnologia was once human, but Zeref cursed him and turned him into the monster he is, when that happened, they let their fears take control, and became just like their father."

"I knew Demonslayers and Dragonslayers were strong, but I never thought they'd be this cataclysmic." Ruby said sticking her head out from behind the check in counter.

"Especially since they're Etherion Slayers." Yang sighed. "Honestly, if we'd known this would have happened, then we wouldn't have agreed to the older of the two, keeping this place from going under. So what's your deal stranger?"

"Name's Scythe. I'm going to put an end to their reign of terror." Scythe exclaimed.

"Good luck with that. Many have tried and failed, all ending up with their skulls in their trophy room." Pyrrha said as she began to tear up.

Scythe looked to Pyrrha, finding she had three babies on her, two in carriers and one in her arm.

"My husband was one of them." Pyrrha exclaimed.

Scythe clenched his fists, as he shook in anger, before he pulled back his hood to allow all who had gathered, Ren, Nora, Chelia, Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Pyrrha and her kids, and many others, to look him in the eyes.

"I swear to you, on my life that I will stop them." Scythe exclaimed spinning around and marching out, allowing the full view of the Fairy Tail emblem to wave in front of them, as he left.

 _ **~The Fallen Capital of Clover, now known as, the Crimson Capital~**_

In the castle of the capital, the two young girls were sitting in their thrones, made of the claws of their father. The sister on the right, wearing a black body armor made from a special material that acted as a sports bra, held together in the back by a metal plate. On her lower half, she wore the equivalent of bikini shorts, with her sky-high combat heels, with two straps connecting the shorts and heels, with the red open skirt strapped to the sides of her bikini shorts, stopping at her shins. Her hair was white with tanned skin, and crimson eyes, with the tips of her white hair dyed red, while it was done up in a ponytail, with two large bangs framing the sides of her face. She wore bicep length fingerless cloves, with metal on the back of each hand of the gloves. Her Fairy Tail emblem, placed on the right side of her chest, barely visible with her top covering most of it, it was only visible due to how it shined red beneath the black fabric.

She was positioned in her throne with one leg between the thumb and index fingers of Acnologia's right claw, while leaning back against the pinkie bone, picking at her nails.

"My, this is getting quite boring isn't my dear sister Eska?" She asked.

The young woman sitting in the throne of Acnologia's left claw, was donned in a black sleeveless dress with an open front on the skirt portion, with a smaller red skirt under it. The trimmings of her dress were red with a red holy knight crucifix on the front of each stocking reaching to her upper thighs. Her arms were donned with cloth that reached to her shoulders on the outer portion, and biceps and triceps on the undersides of her arms. Her hair, dark violet with silver frosted tips, was straight and braided reaching her waist, with her bangs covering her right eye. _**(A/N: Basically, SAO Asuna's Blood of the Knights, uniform with black instead of white.)**_ Her Fairy Tail emblem, visible on her left thigh, in the same place her mother had it, shinning a light violet lavender.

Unlike her sister, she sat in her throne prim and proper, with an elegance in her posture, with her hands resting on the tips of the thumb and pinkie fingers of her throne made from her father's disembodied claw hand.

The two of them were sitting and lounging in their thrones, watching as Hisui's father was dancing in the great hall, dressed like a scarecrow with a pumpkin on his head.

"I would have to agree Miia. So far the only thing that has piqued my interest today, would be that large surge of magic energy that has come and gone." Eska exclaimed. "What do you suppose that was?"

"If I had to guess, some hottie deity coming to check me out." Miia smirked.

"Please keep you perverted delusions of grandeur out of serious matters of contemplation such as this." Eska sighed.

"You're just jealous that you're not an F-Cup like me, and you'll be a simple C-cup forever." Miia smiled acting pervertedly.

"Please, that's hardly the case here." Eska said, annoyed her sister was partially right about being stuck at a size they once shared together. "In any case, that surge of energy, felt a lot like fathers."

"Now that you mention it, you're right." Miia stated stopping her perverted actions. "Hey, Mato."

"Yes my Queen?" Toma asked, answering to his hidden mascot name. "How may I be of service?"

"Send word to Arcadios, have him send a battalion of troops to Magnolia, there was a surge of magic energy there, and I have a feeling that it won't be the last time something like that happens." Eska stated.

"Yes, my Queens." Toma exclaimed.

"My Queens." Arcadios stated bursting in through the doors to the great hall, then kneeling before them.

"Ah, Arcadios, we were just about to have Mato here send word to you." Miia smiled.

"Pardon the intrusion your Graces, but there's someone here, who wishes to speak with you." Arcadios exclaimed.

"Who would it be?" Eska asked.

"Probably someone who's wanting to get lucky with me." Miia smiled.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question." The hooded guest exclaimed walking into the Great Hall. "Considering that goes against everything moral with me."

"I thought I told you to wait for permission to enter, what happened to the guards?" Arcadios questioned.

"You mean those living dead wearing cursed armor? Their souls now rest in peace." Scythe exclaimed.

"Who are you, speak what business you have with us, and we may spare you for destroying several of our guards." Eska exclaimed.

"Hmm, Arcadios, leave us be."

"You arrogant little…"

"Do as he says Arcadios. You leave to Mato."

' _King Toma has been reduced to a court jester?'_ Scythe questioned as both the pumpkin head and Arcadios left, closing the doors as they did so.

"Speak whelp." Miia shouted.

"Oh come now." Scythe smiled removing his hood, revealing his face. "Is that any way to talk to your big brother?"

Miia and Eska stood at attention as their eyes were glued to his, noticing the definite details of how he resembled their uncle Elfman.

"How can this be? It must be some trick, some form of treason to get us to lower our guard, mother told us you had died at birth; you only lived five minutes, as you died in her arms." Eska exclaimed. "Explain yourself now you cretin."

"Geeze, I thought you might act this way, just calm down and I'll explain myself, while we share a drink." Scythe smiled, holding up the three bottles of prohibition beer he took from the guild.

"Wait that's…"

"The 0-alcohol beer master bought that nobody but you drinks right? Well I drink it too. I thought it might be a drink we could share together." Scythe smiled sitting in the middle of the room using his cloak as a picnic blanket. "C'mon, Demonslayer first."

Miia looked to Eska before shrugging her shoulders and walking down to Scythe, as he held out the freshly held beer.

"It's cold." Miia stated as she took the bottle and sat across from him.

"Well, that's kinda what happens when a Godslayer like myself uses his magic to keep it cold." Scythe smiled as Eska joined, sitting down with elegance and grace. "I see one of you inherited mother's elegance and lady like demeanor, while the other inherited her tomboy attitude and fighting spirit."

"What would you know about our mother and her past?" Scythe questioned.

"Well, I promised I'd explain myself right away so, ears open." Scythe smiled as Miia opened both their bottles.

"I'm listening." Miia smiled after taking a swig. "Man it's been too long since I've had these, I still regret accidentally destroying the place that makes them."

"Well, for starters. Do either of you have the mark of Grimoire Heart on your backs?" Scythe questioned.

"Well, not anymore, mine was erased by the Celestial Spirit King when he restored my eyes." Miia stated.

"Hmm, I see." Scythe smiled. "Well, you can choose to believe me if you want to or not. But I am your older triplet brother, I'm just from an alternate timeline, where I survived birth, and you two were stillborn."

"I'm sorry, but that's just ludicrous. How can you be from an alternate timeline? When there's obviously no magic users who can alter the course of time." Eska questioned raising her hand.

Without looking Scythe's hand raced up and caught the arrow flying towards him from the wall of the castle, before twirling it in his fingers and imbedding it into the ground.

"Nice try sis, nice try. But I'm telling the truth. Tell me, what did Geld do to you that day he kidnapped you a week before the Harvest Festival?" Scythe questioned.

"How'd you know he kidnapped us?" Eska asked, her eyes widening.

"Because in my timeline, he kidnapped me. I was raised by the Draconis family, same as you except I was an only child, I didn't have any siblings to call my own; I only had a dog named…"

"Thunder." Miia said at the same time as him. "He was burnt to ashes, protecting Eska and I from Zancrow. Just like mom and dad."

"Yeah, he was turned to ashes protecting me to." Scythe exclaimed drinking from his own bottle. "Tell me, which one of you became S-Class from a quest accepted from Org?"

"Well, that would be me. Eska was sent on a different quest, becoming S-Class. I even kept an MMA Gym from closing while she kept a café from going under." Miia explained.

"So, here's what I'm seeing so far." Scythe smiled putting his drink down. "So far, everything I've been through, Miia has been through the exact same thing. You both were forced by Hades to turn into fourteen year olds no?"

"Yeah, during the battle with Phantom Lord, we were kidnapped and forced to age into who we are now." Eska explained. "I still don't see any evidence that proves you're from another timeline."

"You want proof?" Scythe sighed. "Well unfortunately Ace won't be able to open up the portal for about a week and a half, allowing me to cross over to my timeline with his help."

"There is one thing he could do to prove he's our older brother from another timeline." Miia smiled. "We could see if he's an Etherion Slayer."

"Please, it would appear the extent of his magic is to Ice-Godslayer magic, nothing more." Eska complained.

"No, that test sounds good, but wouldn't it be more accurate to see if I have Satan's Soul instead?"

"That is true. Only mother and us, can use Satan's Soul, if he truly is our big-bro, then he should be able to use it as well." Miia exclaimed.

"Fine, but it's a waste of my time, having to go about this." Eska exclaimed.

"Good, now then, since we're on the subject, after I prove to you I am your brother, I have a proposition for you." Scythe smiled standing up.

"Alright." Miia smiled as she and Eska leapt backwards, landing in front of their thrones before sitting in them. "Show us what you got."

"With pleasure." Scythe smiled as his body began to light up, gaining their interests once more.

Spreading his wings, the light around Scythe dispersed, revealing his Satan's Soul form, with the addition of the mask, and Grimm Reaper on his back, with Etherion Godslayer power surging around him.

"No way." Miia smiled with glee, before jumping from her seat and tackling Scythe in a hug, knocking them over across the ground, while she nuzzled into his chest. "It really is you. You actually are my big brother. I thought I'd never be able to hug you, or to show you how much I care about you."

"Oh c'mon Miia, where'd the tough girl go? Who's this crying into my chest, and what have you done with my sister?" Scythe questioned with a smile, as he hugged her back, his mask dissipating.

"I still don't buy it." Eska said as she walked down the steps an icy cold glare in her eye. "How do we know this isn't some trick, or mimicry magic?"

"Eska, you felt that power eradiating from him, same as me." Miia said in a defensive manner. "Only someone with father's blood running through them could handle to power of an Etherion Slayer, whether it be Demon-Dragon-God. He's our brother from another time and we should hear what he has to say. Even someone with mimicry magic would die when trying to mimic Etherion Slayer magic."

"Fine, I'm willing to listen." Eska said begrudgingly.

"Well, I know that the two of you didn't exactly have the best childhoods, neither did I, and seeing as you're both hurting inside, and your minds are still jumbled with chaos. I can summon someone who can help you clear your minds, and mend your broken souls. Then, I could probably ask her to open a portal in time, to bring us to my timeline, where we could all live with mother, and live as a family. Even Uncle Elfman will be there." Scythe exclaimed.

"But, if you fix our minds and our hearts, won't it mean we will lose our magic?" Miia questioned.

"Of course it will you dunce, that's what he's actually trying to trick us into doing, letting our guard down and removing us from our birthright of the throne." Eska stated.

"No, it won't remove your magic, it'll just mean your minds won't be all messed up, and your hearts will be pure once more. You will still have your magic, just not any murderous thoughts running through your heads." Scythe exclaimed. "The choice is yours, I won't force you into doing anything you feel uncomfortable with."

"Don't listen to him idiot. Who's always been there when you needed someone to cry to, who's always been there when you've needed an ear to listen? I have, he's nothing but a liar and a crook, who just wants to make us powerless to steal the throne from us. We are the rightful rulers of this world, we deserve this, we'll just send him off to the dungeons to be tortured and then executed."

"Enough." Miia stated, the shadow of her bangs covering her eyes. "Eska I understand you're skeptical about him. But can't you read his scent?"

Eska paused for a moment before sniffing the air, finding a scent filled with love, warmth, and kindness, that made her feel wanted, something she hasn't felt in a long time.

"Eska I act tough, I know I do. But deep down, I'm scared." Miia stated holding tighter to Scythe as she never broke the hug. "His scent is one that makes me feel like I'm wrapped in a blanket, of warmth, and love. Genuine love, which is something we've only felt from mother, the Draconis family, and everybody in Fairy Tail. Don't you even recognize the emblem on the cloak he put down?"

Eska looked down to realize they were indeed on the banner that used to be the Fairy Tail guild hall's welcoming sign.

"Miia, there was nothing for us there. Those people were just using us, they were just toying with us; they were just wanting to use us as weapons, just like Grimoire Heart, Phantom Lord, and even the Council." Eska stated, pulling her bangs back to reveal a gruesome sight, an empty eye socket with scar tissue around the edges of it, with a gem inside. "Don't you remember what I did to protect us from that spell Jellal used to try and kill us? I lost my right eye and replaced it with this cheap knock off. All so I could protect us."

"I'm grateful for that Eska, I am." Miia stated turning around to her sister, revealing she had been crying. "But the guild was different. They treated us like family, refused to give us up during the war with Phantom Lord, and how did you repay them for that? You burnt down the guild hall with every last member, minus Gajeel and Natsu, trapped inside."

"They refused to give us up because we were their secret weapons."

"They refused to give us up because we were family." Miia shouted her argument. "I know it's been hard for us, to deal with our emotions, especially since we were forced into the ages we are now, but right now, I just want to start over, a clean slate."

Eska stood there in disbelief, wind blowing in from the open windows as she was in denial to what she was hearing right now.

"I see. So your true loyalty lies with those who were playing us for pawns." Eska exclaimed. "Goodbye sister."

Eska raised her hand and pulled down and more than a dozen invisible strings, launching more than three dozen sharp weapons at Miia and Scythe.

Acting quickly, Scythe wrapped his arms around Miia and himself, using his wings to make a dome before covering them in obsidian black metal, deflecting the weapons until the attacks stopped.

"Stop this Eska." Scythe shouted spreading his wings as a light shined behind him. "This is madness."

"Madness? No my poor defiant whelp, this isn't madness." Eska stated as her body began to crackle with magic energy as she pulled out a violet lacrima with fourteen gold specs, and a dark purple center in it. "This is the will of the Crimson Capital."

"Wait, that orb, don't tell me that's…"

"The Tenrou Orb. The very item Master Mavis's people were sworn to protect from anyone who would use it. Its power is pure, and it was drained of it before she founded Fairy Tail." Eska smiled insanely. "Took long enough to recharge its magic energy, but it did. Guess it didn't help that I had to piece it back together after it was destroyed. Now watch as a true and just ruler handles her problems."

In a flash of blue energy, Eska disappeared, along with the two thrones of made from Acnologia's claws.

"Oh no." Miia gasped.

"What the hell is she doing?" Scythe questioned.

"This is the highest point of security failsafe that we have at our disposal. It's only meant for destroying our enemies that even we can't handle. But to use it on you. Eska has truly lost her mind." Miia stated, her eyes wide open in fear.

The castle began to rumble as an ear piercing roar, echoed throughout the air, forcing Miia and Scythe to cover their ears.

"This has only happened one other time. When Master Mavis's friend, one of the founding members of the Fairy Tail guild, became possessed by this power and was turned into a monster. His body and soul had been forced to possess the dragon skeleton that had been on top of the Cathedral in Magnolia, that's the warning Grandpa Shirou had given us, when he found we had pieced it back together." Miia explained. "He was there, he fought alongside Mavis to stop the dragon skeleton."

Scythe's brow creased as he extended out his magic to sense the energies around him. Miia was obviously just as powerful as him, even though her magic was Demonslayer, not Godslayer, while he sensed she did not inherit either one of the grandparent's mythical spirits. He sensed no dragon, or kitsune, just demon.

"Miia." Scythe exclaimed putting a hand on her head, focusing on transferring something. "Is there any way, any way at all I can bring Eska back without destroying what I think she's possessing?" Scythe questioned as the castle began to rumble with the rhythm of footsteps.

"The only way I know of is through the Fairy Law spell, but that takes ten years to master, we don't have that kind of time." Miia exclaimed. "Everyone in Fairy Tail is dead because of her. The only ones who had mastered that spell were Master and Laxus, but they're both dead."

"Damn it." Scythe exclaimed.

"Scythe, there's nothing you can do to save her, she's gone past the point of no return." Miia stated grabbing his arm as he stood. "Because she willingly allowed the Tenrou Orb to take her, she took Natsu and Gajeel with her, doing something to the skeleton that Yuri couldn't."

Razor sharp claws dug their way through the ceiling of the great hall, tearing it off the rest of the building. Revealing a slender, dragon with black and violet scales, in the same pattern that Acnologia's would be in.

"She was able to revive it into an actual body with flesh and blood, forcing herself to go beyond her limits, and enter her forbidden stage of Dragonforce." Miia exclaimed as they both stared at the female dragon looking at them with a murderous intent. "She has become the next Acnologia."


	23. Family ties and Gala invites

Mama Mirajane-23

"Miia, look out." Scythe shouted pulling his sister away from the clutches of his other, more draconic sister.

"Scythe, this is really, really bad. What are we going to do?" Miia questioned. "She has her Etherion Dragonslayer Magic, and she has Natsu and Gajeel's magic, not to mention the power of E.N.D, powering the Tenrou Orb."

"E.N.D?" Scythe questioned.

"Zeref's ultimate creation, designed to kill a person who is marked with the curse of Ancselam. A curse bestowed upon by a god." Miia said as she stared up at the dragon towering over them in disbelief. "A curse worse than death."

"Bestowed upon by a God, you say?" Scythe glared, the back of his right hand lighting up. "Amaterasu."

The swirling mass of flames gathered around them, before Amaterasu emerged from the fires of her summoning, finding Scythe standing beside Miia who was on her knees staring blankly at her as if in disbelief.

"What in the world?" Miia questioned.

"Amaterasu, I summoned you for a couple reasons, one of them, needing her consent." Scythe exclaimed.

"Eh, what do you call me?" Amaterasu asked, holding up a finger in his face.

"Right, sorry big-sis." Scythe sighed.

"That's better." Amaterasu smiled clapping her hands once.

"Miia, this is who I was talking about earlier. If you want, she can return your heart and mind to normal."

"Will I be able to keep my magic?" Miia questioned looking up to Amaterasu.

"If you wish cutie. But if you want me to take it away, in exchange for a different type of magic, then I can make that happen." Amaterasu smiled softly.

"Then I guess the only thing left to say is, I accept your offer big brother." Miia said.

"Alright, take care of her. Also, keep her safe, while I deal with this situation." Scythe exclaimed before spreading his wings and flying into the air, slamming his fists into Eska's draconic chest, forcing scales to crack.

 _ **(Que Music…**_ _ **Blow me away: Breaking Benjamin**_ _ **)**_

"Alright sis, I know you're in there somewhere. SNAP OUT OF IT." Scythe shouted punching the dragon in the face, with a non-elemental attack. _'I don't wanna hurt her too badly, she is my sister after all, but then again, I don't wanna risk this becoming permanent on her either. Damn it I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place.'_

"Don't you dare call me sister. You are not family, you are nothing but scum who seeks to usurp me of my throne." Eska shouted, her voice darker as she swatted Scythe down like a fly, causing him to hit the ground, bouncing up, coughing up blood before he landed on his back with a thud.

"You think that's what this is about?" Scythe questioned as he picked himself up, wiping the blood from his chin. "You couldn't be farther from the truth."

Scythe, without using his wings, used his Celestial Strength to jump into the air and slam a crimson flame covered fist in the dragon's face.

"ALL I WANT IS MY SISTERS." Scythe shouted, before bouncing from a pillar and body slamming Eska in the gut with flames shooting from his feet, sending the dragon over the edge of the castle, and past the kingdom, into the mountains.

"I am not your sister. You might have been able to fool Miia, she's always been gullible like that. I on the other hand learned my lesson, when Zancrow burned down Metalica." Eska shouted as she dug her hind claws into the ground, stopping Scythe's momentum.

"You were the one in this timeline who had lead the village to its destruction?" Scythe questioned before he was swatted away again, landing in the side of a mountain.

"Don't try to act like you know what I've gone through." Eska shouted repeatedly slamming her fists into Scythe, sending him deeper into the mountain. "You didn't have to watch as the ones who raised you, were burnt to ashes."

Eska's attacks stopped when her left fist's assault was halted by Scythe grabbing her claw, with only one hand.

"You think I don't know what that's like?" Scythe questioned. "Who do you think took both your places in my timeline?"

Scythe held his free hand open, as the Grimm Reaper disappeared from his back and reappeared in his hand.

"I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades. Unknown to death, nor known to life. I have withstood pain to create many weapons, yet, those hands will never hold anything, and so as I pray. UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS. Reveal yourself, Grimm Reaper." Scythe chanted, as his mask formed on his face, without swiping his hand over it.

"Cheap tricks won't save you from my wrath. Once you're dead, my sister will no longer be under your influence." Eska shouted drawing her fist back for a killing attack.

"Bankai." Scythe stated as Eska threw her attack.

A dome of energy formed over Scythe. The sudden brightness forced Eska to step back, before falling on all fours, as is her default stance in dragon form. The dome of light died away, as Scythe stood there his blades, turned into falchions, with leather tussles on the ends of the hilts, both blades gleaming obsidian black, while the hilts were the purest of silver.

His attire had gained a few new features. The first of these additions, was a pair of fingerless gauntlets, with three small fin-blades on each of the outside of the arms. The second of the additions was a pair of armored leg guards, with a gem at each of the knees. The metallic connectors running along the back of his limbs, connecting in the center of his shoulder blades, with the Fairy Tail emblem in the center.

"Eska, I beg of you, please stop this madness, and let me into your heart, we're family, I don't wanna fight you, but you're leaving me with no choice." Scythe exclaimed pointing one of his falchion's at her. "Please, I'm your brother. I don't wish this upon one of my sisters." He stated, his voice filled with pain and sorrow.

"You are nothing." Eska shouted, roaring an Etherion blast at him. "You persist I'll give you that, but you cannot be our brother. He is dead."

"Have you not heard a word I've said the entire time I've been here?" Scythe asked. "I'm from another timeline. In my time, I'm the one who survives birth, all because you and Miia, gave me the chance to live, because we were all connected to the Primordial Magic of our world, and you saw what you become in this timeline. You and Miia gave me your life forces."

"Again with this story." Eska shouted swinging her claws, missing Scythe as he jumped up evading her claws. "When are you going to learn, I am not as gullible as my sister?"

"You keep calling Miia gullible, care to elaborate?" Scythe asked landing on her head, before running down her back, dragging the sharp edges of his blades down, cutting her scales, leaving her flesh vulnerable.

"You insect." Eska shouted using her tail to smack him down, only to miss as he jumped off her back, causing one of the spike on her tail to pierce her exposed skin.

"Scratch that. I think I know what you mean." Scythe exclaimed slamming an iron-flame-lightning axe kick on the joints to her right wing dislocating it. "You chose to take advantage of how trusting she is, of how loyal she is to you." Scythe began. "So you began feeding her your false philosophies about everyone around you. About everyone in the guild."

"You really are clever for an insignificant worm." Eska growled. "Magic itself is what corrupts the soul, therefore magic itself is evil. If I must embody it to maintain my reign on the throne, so be it. Even if I had to lie to my sister to make her see the truth, you unraveled it, making her feel like she was actually part of that pathetic family Fairy Tail called themselves."

"Those are the philosophies of a Dark Magic user. You haven't been tainted by Zeref, you've absorbed his essence, and you've not only become the next Acnologia, but you've also become the next Black Sorceress." Scythe exclaimed.

"As I said, a pathetic whelp like you could never understand what my sister and I have been through, all you care about is gaining the throne for yourself. I will not let you usurp me of my birthright."

"Now I see, Miia never went insane, she never killed anyone from the guild, the only people she's killed were Ul, and probably a Demonslayer named Jack." Scythe exclaimed performing a spin kick on the dislocated wing, tearing it off her body.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Eska shouted in pain, feeling her wing being forcefully removed from her body. "Ul deserved his punishment, and Jack was an ex of Miia's best friend, who he had tried to force himself onto. They both deserved their fate."

"Wendy?" Scythe questioned before he was slammed in the back with Eska's tail, knocking him over to the ground. "Where is Wendy now?" He asked, picking himself up.

"Probably ashes, just like everyone else Miia had blindly trusted. I locked her in the guild hall with everyone from Fairy Tail before burning it down, and now she's gone." Eska exclaimed.

"No." Scythe exclaimed his arms dropping to his sides.

"Now die." Eska shouted slamming her claws down on him.

Eska's attack brought up a cloud of dust. It was evident that she was straining with something, but at the moment that was unclear until the dust cleared, revealing Scythe holding up her claw, holding it up with his celestial strength.

"You killed her." Scythe stated, with an eerie calm voice that sent shivers down Eska's spine. "You killed Wendy."

Scythe pushed up with his arms and the force pushed Eska over and off balance, landing on her back, and hurting her wingless shoulder even more.

"AAAGGH." Eska cried before her eyes caught something.

Scythe was walking towards Eska, sharpening his blades along the boulders at his sides, with each step he took.

"You took, someone so pure of heart…" Scythe began. "So innocent, who had enough love in her soul, to bring the world to peace. You took her, and murdered her."

As Eska began to push herself up, she was forced down by Scythe stomping on her snout. Now she was really scared, as she saw the silhouette of a kitsune standing behind him, in a predatory stance, wearing the same mask he wore, with crimson red flames spewing out of his the right eye of both the kitsune, and him.

"Wendy Marvell, was an innocent Dragonslayer, who only deserved to be loved. Do you know how hard, it was for her to open up her heart to those she cares for? She's been through pain, emotional, and physical, so much so that she even began doubting she'd ever find true friends outside of her guild." Scythe exclaimed.

Scythe raised his foot from Eska's snout, and kicked her in the face, sending the dragon rolling before she stopped, hitting the mountain side. Eska picked herself up, flinching at the pain in her left shoulder, she looked to see her wing was dislocated.

"You're my sister. Hurting you, is far worse than any punishment I could ever experience." Scythe exclaimed, as tears emerged from the underside of his mask.

"Your strength, it's truly amazing." Eska exclaimed before Scythe disappeared in a flash. "What the, has he gotten faster?"

"Up here." Scythe exclaimed.

Before Eska could turn around and see where he had gone, she felt another tearing pain on her back, as Scythe had removed her other wing, leaving her flightless.

"You… you took my wings from me." Eska panted, as she was racked with pain.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

"You left me with no choice." Scythe exclaimed, jumping down from the dragon's back as she began to shrink.

Eska began reverting back to human form, and once that had happened, she was curled up on the ground, her clothes in tatters, scared out of her mind. Especially since there was no taking back what she had said.

"You're strength, it's too powerful for me." Eska choked out as she was holding her shoulders in pain, gashes over her shoulder blades, showing the repercussions of losing her wings reflected on her human form.

"Eska Strauss. You have been found guilty for the murder of countless lives lost, including our mother's. How do you plead?" Scythe questioned pointing the tip of his blade at her throat, as tears fell down his face.

"I… I…"

Scythe stared at her eye, a fire burning in his, overtaking the flames in her. Scythe turned his head away, before his blades vanished, and he began walking off, leaving Eska stunned in silence, and fear.

"Being in isolation, being alone for the rest of your days, will be suitable punishment for your crimes." Scythe exclaimed before disappearing in a flash of blue lightning, soaring across the sky.

 _ **~Back at the Castle in the Crimson Capital~**_

"Oh, where is he? When is big-brother going to return?" Miia questioned, sitting on the ground in the great hall, Amaterasu sitting on a boulder across from her.

"I'm sure he's fine. If he were dead, I'd be disappearing right now." Amaterasu smiled softly. "You barely know your big-brother, yet you still feel so connected to him."

"I don't know why, but I feel like we're connected somehow." Miia stated, hugging her knees. "If I'm being honest, I don't think I've ever felt that connection with Eska. She's always been the more, the shy lone wolf type. I'm the tough one out of both of us, but it's just an act, in all honesty, I act tough because my sister was always picked on when we were in Metalica, I was to, but I toughened myself up to protect her."

"Hmm… well, when you get to your brother's timeline, you'll be able to act like yourself, no problem." Amaterasu smiled. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret."

"Secret?"

"Mmm-hmm. The secret is, I was once mortal just like you and your brother, all of us deities, besides Ancselam, were once human." Amaterasu smiled kindly.

"But, how can that be?" Miia questioned.

"All deities, are just like your brother, we all started out as Godslayers, then once death took us by its cold dark grip, we were given the choice of either being gods ourselves, or being reincarnated into a human who wouldn't wield Godslayer magic. Me personally, I was never given that option because I never died. I had caught Ancselam's eye, not just with my beauty and grace, but also with my demonstration of justice and control of power. Since Godslayer power is strong enough to corrupt someone, just like a curse. It takes a strong mind, and body to be able to control Godly magic." Amaterasu explained.

"Then big-brother must have a really strong mind and body." Miia exclaimed. "Is that why you have him call you big-sis, because he's eventually going to join the ranks."

"Well, that's one reason, but another is because when I was alive, I had a little brother, and Scythe just reminds me so much about him that I can't help but gush over him." Amaterasu smiled fondly. "But it's no guarantee that he'll be given that choice. It all depends on what he does here and now in the world of the living."

"I get it, so when he dies, either he'll be given the choice of becoming a deity, or being reincarnated, or he'll go to hell?"

"Exactly. The choices we make affect where we go in the time after death, for a normal person, it's either heaven or hell, for a Godslayer, it's either becoming an all-powerful deity, being reincarnated, or going to hell." Amaterasu smiled, glad Miia understood. "Now, your brother is returning, what's say you go pack up some things before I open a portal?"

"Alright, be back in a bit." Miia smiled running off just as Scythe landed through the open ceiling.

"Where's she running off to?" Scythe questioned reverting from his Satan Soul.

"She's just going to go pack her things." Amaterasu smiled. "So, is Eska still alive?"

"Yeah, she's alive, but she won't be flying ever again." Scythe exclaimed, the pain of hurting a loved one evident on his face.

"Hey, come here." Amaterasu sighed bringing him in for a hug. "I'm sure she's going to find her way eventually, after all, nothing is set in stone. I'm a Goddess, and even I don't know what might happen in the future for me."

"I guess you're right." Scythe sighed, as he hugged her back.

"Alright, so since you've been away from your world for about a day now, it'll be tricky returning you to the day you left, the best I could probably do, is send you back a few days before the tournament you've been training for." Amaterasu smiled, changing the topic as Miia came back, with a pack over her shoulder.

"I'm ready to go." Miia smiled. "What's your timeline going to be like?"

"Pretty much the same as this one before you and Eska went berserk." Scythe smiled.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Miia questioned. "Eska is the only one who went berserk."

"Uh Scythe." Amaterasu exclaimed. "In order to restore her heart and soul, I had to wipe her memories first. I wiped all that's happened since she found your father was once human, even that memory is gone. I was able to save her memories of you, because she was holding tightly to them."

"So what does she remember instead of that?" Scythe asked. "Is that also why her hair is cherry red with silver tips, instead of the white with red tips it was earlier?"

"She was just along for the ride, and was her sister's hostage." Amaterasu exclaimed. "Also, yes that is why her hair is a different set of colors now."

"Alright enough chitchat, let's get going." Miia smiled, oblivious to the talk they were having about her.

"Alright, hold your horses." Amaterasu chuckled, opening a portal, sending them to Scythe's timeline.

"Is this safe to go through, it won't blind me or anything will it?" Scythe asked.

"No, just walk on through, you might come out with a tan though." Amaterasu smiled.

"Alright I'm up for it." Miia smiled.

Scythe walked towards the portal, with Miia close behind him, finding the heat radiating off of it, relaxing and enjoyable, almost like the heat of a hot-spring. Once the portal closed behind Miia, Amaterasu sighed, and had a pained look in her eye.

"I'm sorry Scythe. I didn't tell you everything, I know I should have but I couldn't bring myself to tell you." Amaterasu exclaimed reaching her arms out wide as she began to spin. "Your sister's reign of terror destroyed the balance of this world to an unrepairable level. I had put it off until you had come to bring one or both of your sisters to your timeline to give them a fresh start, but I'm afraid I must destroy this world, and let it start anew."

 **Ecnad fo eht Erif Sseddog: Nosmirc Sutol**

A dancing ring of fires, surrounded Amaterasu, each one shaped like a lotus petal before the flames began to grow and spread, burning away, everything they touched within seconds.

"Destroying a world, is always the hardest part of accepting the choice of being a deity." Amaterasu exclaimed, a tear falling from her eye, only to evaporate before it hit the ground.

 _ **~Back to the present time with Scythe and Miia~**_

"Hmm, that felt nice." Scythe smiled. "I really like Amaterasu's portals far better than Ace's."

"Whoa, we're in Magnolia." Miia smiled in awe looking around. "This looks nothing at all like the Magnolia I know from Eska's rampages."

"I would imagine." Scythe smiled, before Amaterasu materialized beside him.

"We are exactly three days away from the tournament so I'd recommend you get back to training." Amaterasu exclaimed.

"Wait, hold up." Scythe exclaimed. "What are we going to tell everyone at the guild about Miia being from another timeline?"

"Yeah, unfortunately there was nothing I could do about that, so anyone who sees you, will question who you are, and where you came from. Scythe, you're gonna have to come up with either a really good lie, or an extremely well detailed truth." Amaterasu exclaimed.

"Alright, then I guess first thing's first, the gym." Scythe sighed.

"You kept the MMA Academy from shutting down to?" Miia questioned.

"Yep, I'm a big fan of the Demon Sister's, and their fighting style." Scythe smiled as they went walking in the direction of the gym. "Alright, so I don't know if you did this, but I hired Ren, Nora, and Jaune, as trainers and employees to my gym. I'm also fighting in the MMA Tournament here in Magnolia in a couple days."

"About three to four to be exact." Amaterasu exclaimed.

"Right, so I have a fighting partner, you were actually best friends with her before Eska went and lost all the marbles in her head." Scythe exclaimed.

"Wendy?" Miia asked.

"Yeah, she's actually supposed to be training with Ruby if memory serves correctly." Scythe exclaimed as they reached the gym. Scythe escorted Miia and Amaterasu in, finding all his employees planning out their morning workout schedules with their clients, along with Mira and Elfman talking with Yang, while Wendy did some morning stretches. They all stopped what they were doing when the three of them walked in, and looked in their direction.

"Scythe." Mira cried out in joy, as she was hugging him instantly. "Where have you been baby? I've been so worried about you."

"I'm sorry I worried you, I just needed to sort everything in my head out." Scythe exclaimed returning the hug. "But I'm glad you're here, that means I just gotta tell the story twice instead of trying to find everyone and explain this a whole boatload of times."

"I'm so glad you're back boss." Yang smiled.

"Who's this you brought?" Ruby asked looking to Amaterasu and Miia.

"Everyone, this is one of the two deities I can summon, Amaterasu, and well this is a little awkward to say, but here goes." Scythe exclaimed as they all stared at Amaterasu with gapping eyes, and disbelief in their eyes. "This is… here goes… Miia Strauss… my sister from another timeline."

"Hi." Miia said waving nervously. "As he said, my name is Miia, and I'm from a timeline where my sister and I survived birth, and Scythe didn't."

"Scythe, what is this?" Mira questioned looking at him with displeasure.

"I know what you're thinking, but it's the truth." Scythe exclaimed.

"He's telling the truth." Ruby stated causing Mira to glare at her.

"How exactly would you know he's not just pulling a cruel prank on me, knowing how much this would hurt me?" Mira questioned.

"Well, for one, the three of you share similar scents. You smell like a Red-Delicious apple orchard, Scythe smells like a Golden-Delicious apple orchard, and Miia was it?" Ruby asked getting a nod from her. "Smells like a Honeycrisp apple orchard. Only family members related by blood, have scents so similar to one another."

"Would it help if I told you I can use Satan Soul, and I'm an Etherion Demonslayer?" Miia questioned rubbing her arm nervously.

"I can attest to her being from another timeline." Amaterasu exclaimed, putting in her two scenes. "After all, I was the one who opened up the breach between the two timelines."

"Alright, we need a DNA test to confirm this, because all these testimonies are just giving me a headache." Mira sighed.

"You don't believe me mom?" Scythe asked.

"I wanna believe you sweetie, I really do. But even something as breaching into another timeline is something that sounds like nothing but complete fiction." Mira exclaimed looking to him, then to Mira. "If you truly are my daughter, then I need physical proof of it."

Miia reached down her sports bra, and pulled out a familiar pendent that hung around her neck, with the same medal made by the Clover Kingdom Princess.

"Grandma's ruby pendant is one of a kind right?" Miia asked as Scythe pulled out his.

"I think I can settle this once and for all." Nora sighed pricking Miia and Mira, each with a needle, causing blood to trickle out.

"Hey, what was that for?" Miia questioned as Wendy used her magic to collect the samples of their blood.

"Sorry, I had asked her to do that. I was needing a sample from each of you for the DNA test, if the two blood samples I have, begin to glow a bright neon green, then the DNA share similar aspects, meaning you two are indeed mother and daughter, but if they don't glow at all, then it's not true, and Scythe has indeed pulled an cruel prank." Wendy stated.

"Okay, continue with the test Wendy." Mira said as Scythe sealed both trickles of blood.

"Sky-Dragon Secret Medical Art: Familia Binds." Wendy chanted using her sky magic to merge the two blood samples together, keeping everyone waiting in suspense.

"Well, the bloods aren't reacting differently." Elfman exclaimed.

"Please be patient, with a spell that analyzes DNA's it takes roughly five minutes to complete." Wendy stated as she focused her attention on the spell.

"So, what else could we do to prove Scythe isn't lying?" Yang asked. "I mean, Ruby's right, you all share similar scents with one another."

"Nothing, all we have to do is wait a few more minutes, before we know the truth." Jaune exclaimed. "Physical proof is the only thing that will prove he's not lying. It's also the only thing that seems to be what will convince Mira, I mean, she's dead set on that. But I believe him. He hasn't given me any doubt to distrust him."

"I believe him to." Nora smiled.

"Same with me. Scythe has earned all of our trust, and we're not even related to him. What excuse is there that you shouldn't believe in his words?" Ren questioned.

"I do trust his words Ren. But with something so close to my heart as another of my children being alive, then I need physical proof, because that's the only thing that will sate the ache I feel from the thought that he might actually be hurting me." Mira explained.

"I understand your concern. I mean, Chelia has been begging for a little brother or sister, but with what happened after she was born, we don't wanna break her heart by telling her that it's impossible. So on some level, we understand the pain you feel." Nora sighed.

"Good news." Wendy smiled, the blood glowing neon green. "She's one hundred percent your daughter."

"That enough proof for you mom?" Scythe smiled before Mira brought them both in for a hug.

"I'm so happy, I have more than one of my children back in my life." Mira smiled, sobbing in happiness. "Miia, you simply must tell me everything that happened in your life, everything from the earliest memory you have."

"Well, anything Scythe has been through, Eska and I have been through the same." Miia exclaimed. "We both put an end to the war with Phantom Lord, we both took the S-Class trial Master Makarov set up for us. But I didn't advance to S-Class because I had gouged my eyes out to put an end to the memory Mystogan was forcing me to see. I became a Celestial Knight, just like big brother. Eska and I both put an end to Jellal's Tower of Heaven plans, I became best friends with Wendy, and then I was sent on the same S-Class quest Scythe went on, while Eska went on one near the Kingdom of Clover. Then… when I got back, Eska was different, I can't remember what exactly, but she seemed more, dark, and this is coming from a Demonslayer."

"Oh dear. Where is your sister now?" Mira questioned.

"She's still in our timeline. She refused to come and start a new with big brother and me." Miia explained. "But, I think that all started when, Hades had used us for Etherion experiments. I was injected with Demonslayer magic, and Eska was injected with Dragonslayer magic. She ended up becoming the next Acnologia. Since she, had pretty much killed everyone we knew, and manipulated me into following her, while holding me hostage."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry you had to experience that with your sister." Mira said bringing her in for a hug. "But you're here with family and friends now. You don't have to deal with that any longer. I may not have all my children back, but I do have the two of you, which is more than enough for right now."

"Thanks mom." Miia sighed, leaning into her embrace with a hug.

"Now then, I do believe this touching reunion between mother and daughter calls for a celebration." Nora smiled. "I think a party is in order."

"I'll give all our clients a call and let them know the gym is closed for the day due to unforeseen circumstances." Jaune exclaimed going to the communications lacrima at the sign in counter.

"Now, all we have to do is explain all this to the guild." Elfman smiled. "Wendy, you're free to join us for the party if you want."

"Oh thanks, but I'm okay, I think I'll just do some training in Magnolia Southgate Park." Wendy exclaimed.

"Suit yourself. You know how to get back into the apartment if you need to." Mira smiled.

 _ **~3 hours later at the guildhall, after a long explanation~**_

"Three cheers for the reuniting of mother and child." Makarov shouted raising his mug, giving off the fifteenth toast of the party.

"Master, that's the umpteenth time you've shouted that." Scythe exclaimed drinking an alcohol-free beer.

"Well, situations like this are rare, we have to enjoy them while they last." Makarov smiled, clearly drunk.

"C'mon mom, talk some sense into him." Miia exclaimed.

"Sorry sweetie, but that's not happening. Master's right, so we're going to enjoy until we all pass out." Mirajane smiled, looking a little tipsy herself.

"Oh great, mom's lost it to." Scythe sighed.

"B-By the way, how'd the interview with Jason go when he came by over a week ago?" Mira asked.

"You didn't read the article about me for Sorcerer Weekly?" Scythe questioned eating a french-fry

"N-no. I haven't bought an issue of it yet. I think Levy might have an extra copy in her bag." Mira smiled.

"I'll go ask her." Scythe stated getting down.

Scythe went over to where Levy was, and found she and Lucy were basically the only two people old enough to drink, who were not tipsy in the least.

"You two ain't enjoying the party?" Scythe asked.

"We are, it's just I don't like getting drunk." Levy exclaimed. "I start laughing like a maniac at the smallest of things when I'm hammered."

"While I, become a flirtatious drunk, who, mainly flirts with that stupid Natsu." Lucy said a blush on her face.

"Right. Well mom said you might have a copy of last week's issue of Sorcerer Weekly big-sis Levy?"

"Oh yeah, I have it right here, I was saving it for you since you had run off and gone missing. Who knew you could travel through timelines?" Levy smiled. "Would it be possible for you to…?"

"I'm not traveling back in time, if I change anything in the past, it could destroy everyone here, even so much as stepping on a flower could alter the course of history." Scythe interrupted, knowing where she was going with this.

"Well, it was worth trying to ask." Levy smiled giving him the magazine.

"Thanks." Scythe smiled giving her a hug before returning to his seat beside Miia.

"Oh, looks like you made the front cover. Is that Wendy you're sparring with?" Miia questioned.

"Yeah, like I said, she's my partner in the tournament." Scythe smiled opening up to the page the cover said his article was on.

Reading over it, Scythe was shocked at what had been written about him.

"What? How the hell am I covering up for a…" Scythe stopped when he remembered the final question Jason had asked him. "Oh, I am so going to have words with him."

"What's the matter sweetie?" Mira asked, taking the magazine and reading the article, which made her sober up quickly. "He's dead."

Miia took the article from her mother and read it, having the same basic reactions as her brother and parent.

Calmly, the trio walked out of the guild hall, before all three of them took on their Satan Soul's and took off. Miia's Satan Soul, was basically a female rendition of her brother's only with the gauntlets looking more like tattoos.

"Where did those three go off to in the middle of the party?" Makarov asked noticing the magazine. He read the article that was displayed in the article.

 _{Our Heroic God of War from the Fairy Tail Guild, is not all he seems to be. He has a dark secret, one in which involving a close member of his family, in which he is covering up the act of murder, in which the murderer, had taken the life of their little sister in cold blood, without a moment's hesitation.}_ Below the article, an illustration of Elfman in his full body Takeover, Beast Soul, expertly drawn, with his eyes insane, and his teeth covered in blood. _{Who knows how many other murders he has committed during his time as a Beast? I say to you the people, will you stand by, and blindly accept the words and protection of someone who is protecting a murderer? I say to you, rise up, find the murderer, and make him burn in hell.}_

"Oh, that poor boy from Sorcerer Weekly." Makarov mourned, knowing what this article invited from the three Satan Soul wielders.

 _ **~Sorcerer Weekly Magazine HQ in Clover~**_

"Oh, our ratings are through the roof since that Fairy Tail issue I did was published. So cool." Jason smiled looking at the ratings.

"Jason." A woman said knocking on his door as he opened it. "The boss is wanting a word with you. He's not happy either."

"Thanks Amanda, I'll be there in a minute." Jason said. "So cool."

"He wants you now or you're fired." Amanda stated, letting him know how bad the situation is. "His words not mine."

"Alright, I'm on my way." Jason sighed opening his door fully, before heading to the boss's office. Knocking on the door, he waited until he was told to come in.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Jason asked before he froze see who was there with his boss.

"Jason get in here and sit." His boss said sitting at his desk, putting his cigar back in his mouth.

Jason nervously complied as he sat down across from his boss, with his boss's guests standing beside him, all of them looking rather angry, towards him.

"What's this about sir?" Jason questioned. _'This is so not cool.'_

"Why did you lie to me boy?" His boss asked.

"I'm sorry J.J, you're going to have to be a little specific; what exactly is it I lied about?" Jason questioned.

"You told me, when you got back from your trip to Magnolia, that you were told about how this young man's uncle, had murdered his own sister." J.J said pointing his direction towards one of his guests. "Mind telling him what you told me Mr. Strauss?"

"Certainly." Scythe exclaimed. "I told your boss what I had actually said to you. That my uncle tried to do a full body Takeover, but he wasn't strong enough to do so, and the monster was the one who was still in control, and killed my aunt. Not my uncle."

"Do you realize the kind of damage a lie like that can cause when spread through our magazines?" J.J asked Jason. "What we printed, was basically telling a grown man, to go and kill himself. You're lucky Ms. Strauss told us, none of the Fairy Tail Guild had read the magazine, because they were waiting for their missing member to return. So let's get one thing straight. We're going to print a retraction, which we haven't done in twenty years, and you're going to write an apology to Elfman Strauss, leaving his name and picture, out of the article, and you're also going to write an apology to the Fairy Tail Guild, and young Mr. Strauss here, for disgracing their names, and I want to review it before you send it to the printers, now get out of here, your pay has been reduced by a third."

"J.J, that is so unfair, you can't do that, all I did was uncover the truth." Jason exclaimed.

"What you did was disgrace the name of an innocent man, who had no control over the beast he tried to takeover with his magic, and you also dishonored the grave of a young girl, who loved her brother, despite what he had done." J.J stated.

"How do you know that hmm?" Jason questioned.

"I was there." Mirajane stated, not pleased. "You know what my sister's last words were? 'I still love you.' She didn't blame Elfman for what had happened, nor did she hate him. She loved him to the end, and for you to dishonor her memory and grave the way you did, I otta sue you for every last jewel you have."

"J.J, you can't let her do that right?" Jason questioned.

"As long as she's not suing the Magazine you'll be able to get your money back, because you'll still have your job. You practically live in your office so if you get kicked out of your apartment for not being able to make rent, you can just pack a sleeping bag in there." J.J said.

"Oh man." Jason stated as Mira left the office in a huff.

"Thank you for your time. Mr. Jamison." Scythe smiled holding out his hand for him to shake.

"It's no trouble at all young man. I'm just sorry one of my employees caused you this kinda trouble. But who is this young lady beside you?" Jamison questioned as Jason left his office depressed.

"My name is Miia Strauss. I'm Scythe's twin sister."

"Oh, I had no idea, you could have brought her to the photo shoot." Jamison smiled. "What say you young lady? You wanna be a model for Sorcerer Weekly like your mother and brother?"

"I would love to." Miia smiled. "I'm going to go see how mom is doing."

"I'll be there in a minute." Scythe exclaimed as she left.

"So why didn't you bring your sister to the photo shoot?" Jamison questioned.

"You know what I was put through with Grimoire Heart, she went through the same thing, she's just… it took longer for her to get over the trauma of it." Scythe explained, making a cover story for why Miia wasn't brought to the photoshoot. "She's sensitive, she's been hurt and she's still recovering from the pain her heart's been through."

"I understand. Being the son and daughter of an apocalyptic being can put a large target on your backs just to turn you into weapons." Jamison sighed putting his cigar in the ashtray. "Is she doing any better than before?"

"She is. She's actually put in the effort to become more active in the family." Scythe smiled. "But I need a little favor from you."

"What's up, anything at my disposal I can use, but I'm not invincible." Jamison exclaimed.

"My old man is Acnologia, but I did some digging on who he truly was. He used to be human, so I'm needing to find my gramps, who happens to still be alive." Scythe exclaimed. "His name is Logan."

"I'll see what I can do, but without a last name, it's going to be a little tough, plus I don't think anyone is willing to admit to having a son like Acnologia." Jamison exclaimed.

"Just do what you can. I owe you big time."

"No you don't, after what Jason pulled this is on me."

"Thanks, I'll see you at the next photo shoot. I'll be sure to bring Miia with me." Scythe smiled.

"Oh, one more thing kid." Jamison stated. "The royal family came by, asking for your info. They seemed kinda eager to talk with you, they said you're invited to their gala, which you can bring up to one guest, they left it with me, in case you came by for a shoot." Jamison said handing him a card with his name on it. "It just so happens their gala is tonight."

"Thanks. I'll be sure to be there." Scythe smiled taking his invite, and leaving for the door. "Take care J. Jonah Jamison."

Scythe left the office and traveled down the hall, finding Mira and Miia sitting in the breakroom, Mira with a cup of coffee.

"Hang over?" Scythe asked.

"Yes. The worst part of using Satan Soul after drinking is it burns the alcohol away instantly, leaving me with a hangover." Mira sighed rubbing her head. "What'd you have to talk about with Jamison?"

"Nothing much, just caught up on current events, such as me being on the guest list to the royal gala at the castle tonight." Scythe exclaimed holding up the envelope.

"You've been invited to their Annual Gala?" Mira asked.

"Lucky, so who are you taking?" Miia questioned.

"I don't know. I just found out I was invited, so I don't have a clue on who to take." Scythe exclaimed.

"You should take Wendy with you." Mira smiled. "She seems to have a thing for you."

"Well, given how she's the one who marked me…" Scythe exclaimed showing the mark on his neck was still there. "I'd say that's a safe bet." Scythe chuckled.

"You like her to don't you?" Miia smiled.

"Okay, let's not get into this." Scythe exclaimed.

"Aw, is my big-brother embarrassed that he has a crush and it's obvious?" Miia taunted.

"Seriously, you're making me wish I had left you in the other timeline." Scythe exclaimed.

"Aw, don't be like that sourpuss, I'm only teasing. Besides, she does seem like your type. I think maybe some time in the future, she'll become my sister-in-law." Miia smiled.

"Sweetie, please stop teasing your brother about his crush, I think it's sweet. I'm happy he's found someone, especially with all he's been through." Mira smiled.

"I guess that's true, I just wonder when I'm going to find someone." Miia sighed.

"These things don't happen overnight. It's takes time." Scythe smiled. "But yeah, I think I'm going to ask Wendy to accompany me to the gala."

"Alright, she should be in Magnolia Southgate Park, so get going, and we can help her with her hair and makeup. Just bring her to the apartment." Miia smiled.

 _ **~Magnolia Southgate Park~**_

"297-298-299-300." Wendy counted as she did her pushups. "Alright that's the third set of 100 pushups. Now I guess would be a good time to call it a day."

"Good, because I have a question for you."

"AH, Scythe, don't sneak up and scare me like that." Wendy said twisting as she jumped back in surprise.

"Sorry, but I do have something important to ask you." Scythe smiled walking up to her. "I've been invited to the Royal Family's Annual Gala, do you want to accompany me as my plus one?"

"The Royal Gala? But I don't have anything fancy enough for that." Wendy stated.

"I can handle that." Scythe said. "I am a millionaire you know. There's no room for argument in this, if you say yes I'm buying you an outfit."

"Alright, but I would like to surprise you with my outfit, hair and makeup." Wendy stated.

"Fair enough." Scythe smiled giving her a card. "This is my debit card, there's a limitless amount of transactions on it, and you can buy as many items as you want. Just try and be ready before five, that's when we leave for the capital so that gives you six hours. The Gala starts at eight tonight, it's an hour's train ride to the capital, that leaves us with about an hour and a half to get ready in our hotel room, then we leave for the castle."

"Okay, I think I got all that." Wendy stated.

"Great. I'll see you around." Scythe smiled heading off. "I'll be at the apartment if you need me."

"Wait, could… could you send Miia to meet me in the market? I'd rather not go shopping alone." Wendy exclaimed.

"Alright. Why don't you come back to the apartment and freshen up instead Miia will accompany you from there." Scythe smiled.

"Sure, sounds good." Wendy smiled grabbing her bag.

 _ **~In the market an hour later~**_

"So, what kind of stuff do you wear to a gala?" Wendy asked.

"To be honest, I don't really know. A woman would wear their fanciest dress I would presume." Miia exclaimed as they were walking through the market.

"Great, just great, I thought I might be able to find something that was good for a gala, but I'm just not having any luck." Wendy sighed.

"Why not just ask Lucy, she was a rich girl and went to plenty of gala's I bet."

"Lucy?" Wendy questioned.

"Oh right, you don't know her. Never mind, but thankfully mom did give me some tips on where to go for dresses meant for occasions like this." Miia smiled leading Wendy into a fancy clothing store.

"Whoa, this place is amazing." Wendy smiled.

"Yeah, it's one of the best stores in town, and it's where my mom goes for a new dress when she goes to some fancy events."

"Hello, welcome to Carousel Boutique where every garment is chic, unique and magnifique." A woman with long dark blue hair with gems decorating it, questioned stepping up to them. "My name is Rarity. How can I help you darling little angels today?"

"Um hi. My name is Wendy."

"I'm Miia, my mom sent us here because we're needing help with getting this girl here a dress for the royal gala tonight." Miia smiled.

"The Royal Gala at the Clover Kingdom, hosted by the king and princess?" Rarity asked.

"Yes."

"My stars darling, how did you get invited to such a prestigious event?" Rarity asked using her want to levitate Wendy onto the display stand and take her measurements.

"I didn't. I'm just the plus one." Wendy exclaimed.

"My brother was the one who's invited to the gala. We want to put Wendy in something that will leave my brother speechless." Miia smiled sitting in a chair.

"Oh my sweet darlings, if you're trying to impress a young man, you've come to the right place." Rarity smiled. "Speaking of which, darling you said your mother sent you my way, who is she?"

"Mirajane Strauss." Miia smiled.

"Oh, I actually just got off the lacrima with sweet Mira, oh she's such a doll, we actually go all the way back to when she first came to Magnolia, and I was so distraught with the circumstances of your birth." Rarity exclaimed as she began placing fabrics on Wendy's outstretched arms.

"Wait, you knew she had us?" Miia asked.

"Of course darling. She confided in me her dark secret when she felt she couldn't hold it in anymore." Rarity exclaimed choosing the color that went well with Wendy's skin-tone. "So after she told me about it, I gave her a piece of advice."

"Which was?"

"Whether she chooses or not to tell the rest of her Fairy Tail family, about what had actually happened, was completely up to her, but if she chose to share her secret, I'd be there for her every step of the way. I'm the closest thing the girl has to a mother after all." Rarity smiled. "Who do you think taught her how to perfect her sewing skills?"

"Wow, guess you an' my mom go way back." Miia smiled.

"We certainly do, Ms. Alternate timeline." Rarity smiled.

"Ah, so that's not why you're questioning why you're just now hearing about me." Miia smiled.

"Oh pish-posh darling, your mother already told me." Rarity smiled, using her magic to close the curtain around Wendy as she used her magic to undress her and sew the dress as she placed each piece on her body. "So, Wendy's trying to impress your brother is she?"

"She is indeed. She's even given him the mark of a potential mate, Wendy is a female Dragonslayer." Miia smiled.

"Oh that's simply marvelous darling." Rarity smiled removing the curtain to reveal Wendy in a single strap dress that sparkled like a blue diamond.

With the dress reaching down to her knees, with the sides open, allowing for easy maneuverability, and walking. The dress was strapped on her left shoulder, and was very form fitting, allowing her to show how fit he kept herself. Her hair was done up with a braid on each side, and a sapphire clip in her hair, keeping her bangs out of her face.

"Oh wow, you will definitely catch big-brother's attention with that outfit." Miia smiled.

"You think so. I don't know, I feel a little exposed." Wendy stated.

"Well, this shroud should do things." Rarity smiled using her magic to put a gem tussled shroud over Wendy's shoulders, crossing over her chest. "Très magnifique."

"Hmm?" Wendy inquired.

"She means you look perfect." Miia smiled. "Now, since Scythe gave you his card, how much?"

"Oh think nothing of this darlings. This one is on me." Rarity smiled.

"Oh I couldn't possibly accept this dress free of charge. It's too perfect for that." Wendy stated.

"Oh pish-posh darling. You can pay me with just succeeding in seducing your man." Rarity stated pinning a red rose broach on the strap of the dress. "Now, I'll close this, and allow you to change back into your normal street clothes, and if you ever need anything, fashion wise, or a shoulder to lean on, just let me know, and I will do everything in my power to make it happen."

"Thank you Ms. Rarity." Wendy smiled. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your last name?"

"Oh, my dear, I didn't mention my last name did I, huh where are my manners?" Rarity smiled. "Morningstar. Rarity Morningstar is my name."

"Do you know an L. Morningstar?" Wendy asked as Rarity closed the curtains.

"He's my husband actually, the L. stands for Lucifer; so you'd imagine why he doesn't use his full name with the title of his store. Which actually happens to be located right across the street." Rarity exclaimed.

"What does he sell?" Miia asked.

"Oh he does the same work as me, but he makes men's clothing. But at night, he runs a bar." Rarity smiled.

"Oh, he does sound like a fun guy to be around." Miia smiled as Wendy came out.

"Thanks again for your help Mrs. Rarity." Wendy stated bowing to her a bit.

"No problem at all my dearies." Rarity smiled as they exited. "Be sure to stop by whenever you can."

"She was nice." Miia smiled.

"Yes she was." Wendy said before bumping into someone. "Oh I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault Wendy."

"Oh Scythe, I didn't know you came to the Carousel Boutique." Wendy stated.

"I don't, Uncle Elfman recommended I go to L. Morningstar's, he says they make the best men's clothing in town." Scythe exclaimed.

"Well here, I'm finished with all my shopping, so this belongs to you." Wendy stated handing his card back to him.

"Thank you." Scythe smiled. "I actually didn't think of how I was going to pay for my clothes since you had my card."

"Well, I hope you get some clothes you like." Miia smiled as they left.

Scythe shrugged at how they were acting, and decided to go into the store his uncle had recommended. He stepped in to find it looked rather nice, but also a little dark.

"Hello, and welcome to L. Morningstar's, where everything is unique, divine, and the only place you can say you had your clothes made, by the devil." A man with black hair, wearing a tuxedo vest, black pants, and black wing-tipped shoes, stated adjusting the measuring tape around his neck. "My name is Lucifer, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm needing a suit for a gala, and I'm needing it done before five tonight." Scythe smiled.

"Oh, I do love me a challenge." Lucifer smiled, his eyes shinning red.


	24. Beauty and the Beast

Mama Mirajane-24

"So, let me see if I got this right." Lucifer said taking down Scythe's measurements. "You invited the girl of your dreams to the Royal Gala tonight, which you just found out you were invited to today, and you can't rack up the courage to tell her how you feel, or ask her out on a proper date?"

"Pretty much." Scythe exclaimed as Lucifer measured the length of his arms.

"Well why would she say no if you did ask her out? You're a strapping young man, who clearly sticks to his daily workout regiment, and you've got such a handsome face it'd give me a run for my money in the looks department, if I weren't already married." Lucifer stated writing down his measurements.

"Do you read Sorcerer Weekly?" Scythe asked.

"Yes and I know who you are. Mr. Strauss. Your mother is like a daughter to me." Lucifer stated. "What of it though?"

"If you read Sorcerer Weekly, then you most likely know who my father is." Scythe stated.

"Oh please, if you're worried about her not liking you because of something so insignificant, as you father being the dragon of the apocalypse, then you've got nothing to fear. I mean my father, is the creator of the universe, and you don't see me in fear of his title holding me back." Lucifer smiled matching several different fabric colors and styles to Scythe's skin. "I mean look at me, the devil owning a men's wear boutique. Now that's something you don't see every day unless you live in Magnolia, let me tell you."

"Wait, so you're actually the devil? The name's not just for show?" Scythe questioned.

"No of course not."

"Well if you're the devil, why aren't you ruling in hell right now?"

"I'm retired. I ditched hell because I wanted something different in my life, I was tired of always having to play by my father's rules in his game." Lucifer stated heading to the back of the store. "Even my brother Amenadiel stuck around for a bit, helped me with maintaining my store, until he got his wings back and returned to Heaven about three years ago."

"So, what happened to Cain?"

"You mean the guy who killed his brother when the world first began?" Lucifer asked. "Oh they're both burning in hell. Cain is being tortured by the memory of having killed a friend of his when she took the shot for my brother. Able, is being tortured by his brother continuously killing him, time and time again. Believe it or not, Able is actually Hell's oldest tenant."

"Wait, Able is in hell?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, he had many regrets. Not to mention a lot of sins, so he was hell bound from the moment he picked a fight with his brother." Lucifer said coming out from the back with a suit in his arms. "There we go, give this one a try."

"How'd you make it so fast?" Scythe questioned, putting the suit on.

"Oh, I have a sewing machine in the back, all I have to do is put the sizes, fabric type, color, and style into the lacrima, and it starts sewing instantly." Lucifer stated. "My wife uses her telekinetic magic to make the outfits her clients buy. She's quite good really, the only problem with me is these hands weren't meant for sewing, they were more meant for torturing, and fighting."

"Have you tried going into MMA?" Scythe asked buttoning up the suit jacket.

"I thought about it, but it puts too much of a strain on me, to hold back the celestial power at my disposal to mortal standards." Lucifer stated. "Now you on the other hand, are suited for MMA, with that chiseled rock body of yours, and that holy magic you wield."

"You're forgetting, I have more than one magic at my disposal." Scythe smiled.

"Yes, how could I forget? You inherited a piece of what your mother absorbed of my successor six years ago. You use unholy magic as well, which is quite surprising since your body should have torn itself apart with the conflict between the two magic's. That is if you were a normal human." Lucifer exclaimed. "I think this suit rather, well, suits you, for a lack of better words."

"I think so to." Scythe smiled. "I'll take it."

"Now, your bill, is one thing only." Lucifer stated. "You can pay me by asking that girl you like out on a proper date. Then when that date happens, you come back here and tell me all about it."

"You sure you don't want any jewel instead?" Scythe questioned.

"No, you either ask out that young lady, or you go to the gala in rags." Lucifer stated.

"Alright, alright. I'll ask Wendy out on a proper date." Scythe sighed. "Geeze you really drive a hard bargen."

"Well, I'm the devil, of course I drive a hard bargen." Lucifer smiled. "Now get out of here, if I'm not mistaken, the Gala usually starts a couple hours earlier than the invite says. Being to several of them I would know these things."

"Thanks Lucifer, I'll be sure to give my payment." Scythe stated leaving with the suit in hand.

"Now." Lucifer said as he began to close up shop. "I'd say it's about time the Misses and I got ready to leave for the Gala as well."

 _ **~The Hotel in Crocus, 2-**_ _ **1/2**_ _ **hours later~**_

"Hey Wendy, you doing alright in there?" Scythe asked adding the cufflinks to his suite.

"Yeah, I'm just finishing up my hair." Wendy replied from the bathroom.

"So um… Wendy I was wondering something." Scythe stated combing his hair, only for it to poof back into its natural windswept style with spiked bangs.

"What's on your mind?" Wendy asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to…" Scythe stopped when he turned around, and saw Wendy, in her dress, her hair fully done up, looking stunning in her dress.

"If I'd like to what?" Wendy asked grabbing her shroud and putting it over her shoulders.

"Uh, never mind, it can wait until later." Scythe exclaimed readjusting his tie. "Well, what do you think?"

Wendy looked at Scythe in awe, his suit looked like it was made of the most valuable material, gleaming black, with a crimson red liner on the inside, as well as lining the edges of the sleeves and suit jacket.

"You look great." Wendy stated, before realizing what she said, with a blush on her face. "Not that you didn't look great before, it's just you look fancy and all in that suit."

"Well, you look beautiful as well." Scythe stated blushing a bit. "Shall we get going to the gala?"

"Yes, I think we should." Wendy smiled as they both exited their hotel room, going to the magic mobile waiting for them outside in front of the hotel's entrance.

Once there, Wendy was in awe of how fancy the magic mobile looked and how the valet opened the door for her and Scythe.

"Wow, this is amazing." Wendy smiled entering the vehicle, with her purse in hand. "This gala really is a big deal huh?"

"It's to honor those who have fought to keep the peace in Fiore, from all guilds around the kingdom." Scythe smiled, the door closing behind him as he sat across from Wendy. "If I'm not mistaken, millionaires and wealthy business owners who donate to the kingdom's charities are invited as well as several S-Class Sorcerers and Sorceresses. So we might see some of the most powerful magic wielders from other guilds around the country and kingdom."

"I guess it would make sense that you would be invited then. You saved the kingdom more times in a single month, than most people do in their whole lives." Wendy smiled as the carriage began moving. "This is so exciting, I feel like a princess on her way to the royal ball."

"So Wendy, about what I was going to ask you earlier?" Scythe began.

"What's up?" Wendy asked.

"Well, it's just…"

"Oh wow." Wendy awed looking up at the sky out in the window. "That arena must run on magic power if it's able to float up in the sky like that."

Scythe looked out the window, and saw what Wendy was looking at and smiled, as he spotted the floating gladiator arena up in the sky.

"You know, about four hundred years ago, that arena was used as a courtroom." Scythe began.

"Really?" Wendy asked.

"Mmm-hmm, you see, how it worked was they would send the accused in there to fight to the death with either magical creatures, or other prisoners, to earn their freedom." Scythe explained. "If they won every fight they were pitted in, they would be released and would win their freedom, but if they lost, well, their corpses were fed to the wolves or whatever creatures they had for guarding the palace back then."

"Wow, so fascinating." Wendy smiled.

"Then again, the arena wasn't in the air like that, it was in the ground. It's only been in the air like that for about, hmm, fifty years give or take?"

"So amazing." Wendy smiled.

"Madam, Monsieur, you have arrived at your destination."

"C'mon, let's get inside." Scythe smiled before Wendy stepped out of the vehicle, covering her eyes with her arm as cameras flashed in her face, with the photographers, shouting for her to look over to them, as Scythe joined her side.

"Why so many photographers?" Wendy asked.

"I'll handle this." Scythe exclaimed breathing in, before letting out a monstrous roar, sounding like a dragon more than anything.

The roar was enough to force the photographers to stop, as they felt like they would suffer his wrath if they continued with their photography.

"There, now you can see." Scythe smiled as a small amount of photographers snapped pictures, as they walked into the castle, showing his invite to the guard at the front before entering.

"May I take your coats?" A servant asked as they entered the front castle doors.

"Yes, thank you." Wendy said, handing him her shroud.

Upon reaching the ballroom, Wendy smiled in awe of the beauty and decorations inside the ballroom.

"Wow, it's so beautiful and magnificent in here." Wendy smiled.

"Well, let's get going and mingle shall we?" Scythe smiled as they went to join the crowd.

"Let's get some drinks first." Wendy smiled.

"I couldn't agree more." Scythe smiled as a waiter came by and he grabbed two glasses with a bubbling drink.

"Champaign? Are you sure we're allowed to drink this?" Wendy asked.

"There's no age limit for drinking. We're perfectly fine to do so." Scythe smiled.

"I would have to agree with you on that young knight." Scythe turned around and smiled as he saw a somewhat familiar face. "Though I keep telling the king, we need to set an age limit for the minimum age of drinking."

"I recognize you. You're the man who pulled me out of that giant metal egg Geld had me in." Scythe exclaimed.

"Sir Arcadios at your service." He smiled bowing to Scythe, wearing his white knight armor.

"A pleasure to officially meet you. This is my plus one, Wendy Marvell." Scythe smiled introducing his date.

"The pleasure is all mine young sir." Arcadios smiled before turning to Wendy. "It's very nice to meet such a lovely young lady as yourself."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance to Sir Arcadios." Wendy smiled.

"I'm so glad you could come to the Gala tonight Mr. Strauss, we have a very eventful evening planned." Arcadios smiled.

"Please, call me Scythe. Mr. Strauss, is my uncle." Scythe smiled before he laughed with Arcadios.

"By the way, I take it everything went alright in Magnolia. Princess Hisui said you had left in kind of a hurry." Arcadios questioned.

"Oh yes, everything is fine. Nothing too bad happened, and no one was fatally wounded. Well, that is unless you count me, I did end up suffering from Magic Deficiency Disease at the end of it all." Scythe explained.

"Oh dear, are you sure you should be up and about then?" Arcadios asked. "Normally one has to rest for about a month before they've fully recovered from that."

"It's fine. I have a tournament to train for, so I've been training myself, without causing any incidents with my own health." Scythe stated.

"Plus he's got me to help him if he's ever wounded." Wendy smiled.

"Not only is she my plus one for the evening, but she's my partner in the Battle Royale Tournament in Magnolia in about four days." Scythe smiled.

"Well, I wish you luck in the tournament." Arcadios smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some matters of the upmost importance to take care of."

"Then we shall not keep you from your duties." Scythe smiled.

Scythe and Wendy went about to a separate area of the ballroom, occasionally stopped by some people complimenting them on their attire, and asking where they had got them from, answering that they had gotten them from the respective stores in Magnolia.

"Yeah, actually I have the business card of the man who I made my suit. Let me just, where did I put it?" Scythe questioned searching his pockets.

"Allow me."

Scythe looked up to see Lucifer handing the man he was just talking to, a business card.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." Scythe smiled.

"Why thank you." Lucifer smiled. "Lucifer Morningstar, owner of L. Morningstar. The place where this young man got his suit made. I can assure you your suit will be done faster than you can finish in bed."

"Okay honey, remember what you promised? No jokes like that at the gala." Rarity sighed lightly slapping his shoulder.

"Right, sorry dear." Lucifer chuckled. "My apologies. Old habits."

"So, you must be Scythe, your mother as told me quite about you." Rarity smiled directing her attention to him.

"Thanks, you must be Rarity, my mom has a few pictures of the two of you in our living room." Scythe exclaimed shaking her hand.

"Oh, well aren't you the gentleman." Rarity smiled.

"So, why don't we go and mingle while our ladies go off and mingle themselves?" Lucifer asked, putting an arm around Scythe's shoulder.

"I think that sounds like a lovely idea." Rarity smiled. "Some girl talk could do you some good. Young lady."

"I don't know, but if Wendy's comfortable for splitting up for a bit, then I guess we could do it." Scythe exclaimed.

"She'll be fine, I might be a seamstress, but I am one of the Six Warriors of Harmony, after all." Rarity smiled.

"What's say you Wendy?" Scythe inquired.

"I'll be fine." Wendy smiled. "I do have some of those combat spells Ren and Nora taught me."

"Great. Now we'll go about, and mingle for a bit, before we meet up over by one of the food tables." Lucifer smiled leading Scythe away as Rarity lead Wendy away.

Once Rarity and Wendy were out of hearing range, Lucifer stopped Scythe and looked him dead in the eye.

"Please tell me you've asked her out on a proper date." Lucifer stated.

"I've been trying. But every time I start, I'm interrupted by something. I tried asking her on the train ride, but I got hit by a food trolley as we were entering our car, and when I tried asking her at the hotel, I lost my nerve when I saw how beautiful she was, and when I tried asking her on the ride to the castle, she wound up being distracted by the floating arena in the sky." Scythe exclaimed. "It's as if your old man, wants me to fail."

"Please, my father couldn't care less about the mortals he created. This world of his is nothing but one of his many pet projects." Lucifer stated before everything around him began to slow down. "Great, at a time like this."

"Hello Luci."

Lucifer turned around to see Amenadiel standing there in his celestial garbs.

"Yes hello brother, I'm glad you finally came to visit, but I'm in the middle of something right here, so if you don't mind… Your lecture on returning to hell will have to wait, less you want to face my wife's wrath, and trust me that is something not even I would risk facing."

"I'm not here to try and convince you to go back to hell Lucifer." Amenadiel stated causing Lucifer to turn back to him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The boy you're talking with, is looking for his grandfather, I believe you're well acquainted with Logan James." Amenadiel stated.

"How did you know that?" Scythe questioned, surprising the two as he was not frozen in time like all the others. "Well, I'm waiting on an answer."

"How are you not frozen like everybody else?" Amenadiel questioned in confusion.

"Uh… Etherion Godslayer, immune to the effects of any elemental and non-elemental magic's including one that can control time." Scythe exclaimed. "I take it this is the brother you told me about when you were making my suit?"

"Yes, Scythe this is Amenadiel, Amenadiel you already know who Scythe is."

"Nice to meet you in person. Now Lucifer, what I want you to do, is keep him from finding Logan. He's a very dangerous man, who cannot die. Not even Zeref is willing to approach him." Amenadiel stated.

"You can quit talking about me like I'm not even here, and tell my, why the hell I shouldn't try and find my grandfather?" Scythe questioned.

"Logan is, a wild animal. He's hated being around humans for centuries now. Mainly because his son killed his grandson and daughter-in-law." Lucifer sighed. "What he's saying Scythe, is that if you find him, Logan will kill you. He's not known as, the Wolverine, for nothing, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with my brother on this, oh that was revolting to say." Lucifer stated drinking some Champaign. "There, that's better. But I'm serious about your grandfather. Now your aunt might be able to talk him down a bit…"

"LUCIFER." Amenadiel shouted, as if he said something he shouldn't have.

"What? Laura isn't as bad as her father, so maybe if she talks to him first, he won't be so prone to killing the boy." Lucifer stated. "I'll give you her address after… hang on… I don't think that will be necessary."

"Luci?" Amenadiel asked as Lucifer began walking towards the window, finding one Laura Kinney walking up to the entrance of the gala, getting in with a bounty hunters badge.

"Brother, I'm afraid you're gonna have to speed up time again." Lucifer stated. "Laura's here, and she looks mad."

"What could she be doing here?" Amenadiel asked.

"Well, it could be, she was drawn by the roar our young friend here had given off." Lucifer said pointing to Scythe.

"My roar?" Scythe inquired.

"It could be she thought her brother was the one to roar, and she's coming after him." Amenadiel stated. "Alright brother, we're stuck in a situation that we can't possibly hope to escape from without a fight if we keep her from meeting Scythe. So we'll let the chips fall, and you direct her to his location."

"Scythe I'd recommend you go straight for where Rarity and Wendy are. I'll bring Laura to you once I manage to calm her down a bit." Lucifer smiled.

Scythe nodded, before heading for the area Rarity and Wendy were at. Time picked back up just as he was approaching them from the side.

"Oh, Scythe Darling, is everything all right?" Rarity asked. "I thought you were with my husband having some guy talk."

"Well, I met his brother Amenadiel, and then learned that my, Aunt Laura, is on her way in, so before Amenadiel reversed what he did, I made my way here, and…"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ACNOLOGIA?" A very angry woman's voice echoed in the ball room.

"Well, I see he wasn't able to calm her down at all." Scythe sighed, turning around to go meet her. A rather tall slender woman, wearing a pair of skinny jeans, with a black shirt, with red claw marks on the back. On her hands she wore fingerless black leather gloves, and military combat boots, with her black hair tied in a ponytail at the base of her skull.

"Hey kid, have you seen a tall man with…"

"My father isn't here." Scythe stated interrupting Laura in her description of her brother. "The roar you heard was mine. I had simply did it to keep the paparazzi from blinding me and my plus one, with their cameras."

"You kid? I doubt you're just like my brother, let alone his son." Laura stated.

Scythe sighed before raising his hand, and covering it in dragon scales, causing the people around him to back up, before they sank back under his skin.

"Now do you believe me?" Scythe questioned before he had to duck a kick to the head. "Great, now I've invoked the wrath of my aunt who I just met." Scythe stated jumping back.

"Where is my brother?" Laura asked.

"I don't know." Scythe stated. "I doubt the deadbeat even knows my sister and I exist."

"Don't lie to me." Laura shouted kicking him in the chest, knocking him back into the crowd.

"Damn it, I just got this suit." Scythe exclaimed noticing a rather large imprint of her boot stained on the suit. "Oh well, it's just fabric."

Scythe removed his suit jacket, supposedly unaware that Laura was coming down on him, behind above and behind.

"You're going to tell me where my brother is now." Laura shouted before she was blinded by Scythe swinging his suit jacket in a crescent arch and wrapping it around her head.

"I told you I have no clue where he is." Scythe shouted as Laura landed with a thud on the ground, as the group of attendants widened the circle. "You know you should really do something with that temper of yours."

Laura tore the suit jacket apart, and lunged at Scythe, with two metal claws protruding from her outer knuckles, from each hand, swinging down at her prey before Scythe caught her wrists, stopping her from cutting him up.

"Enough Laura." Scythe shouted. "I'm telling you the truth, I have no idea where my dad is; I've never even met him."

"Lies." Laura exclaimed swinging her foot up, revealing the claw from her foot.

The upward kick forced Scythe to let go of his animalistic aunt, and jump back, barely avoiding the blade as it scratched his cheek.

"Well." Scythe stated, dabbing his fingers on the bloody cheek. "Looks like I'm gonna have to get serious. Shame to, it's takes hours for me to fully return to normal after using this form."

Scythe's body began to glow, as it grew a couple feet in height and muscle mass, using Takeover Magic as the light of his Takeover, temporarily blinded Laura, before revealing Scythe's revealed form.

"Takeover Magic Beast Soul: Bi'an." Scythe growled, his voice deeper.

Standing in the tiger style kung-fu stance, was a six foot tall, humanoid white tiger, with his fangs flashing, wearing a pair of flexible black jeans, his vertebra and tail lined with spines, with a pointed tip. Upon his back sat a pair of bat like dragon wings.

"You even turn into a monster, just like him. Did my brother teach you that?" Laura questioned.

"It's called Takeover Magic, my mother and uncle taught me how to control it." Scythe explained, remembering the lessons Mira and Elfman had driven into his skull.

"That's enough." Arcadios shouted getting in between the two. "I don't know what this feud is about, but it ends now. I can vouch for him having no clue where his father is."

"Hmph, well, if he has an alibi then there's no point in trying to force information, that he doesn't have, out of him." Laura sighed sheathing her claws.

Scythe stood tall as light enveloped his body, returning him to normal, or as normal as can be. The only things to remain when the light dissipated, were his wings, spiked tail, claws, fangs, and his size and muscle mass.

"Why don't you turn back fully?" Arcadios questioned as they all gasped at his appearance.

"I can't until three hours or so have passed." Scythe sighed. "That's why I don't like using that form, it lingers when I turn back."

"Well it's your own damn fault now isn't it?" Laura questioned.

"You, shut it. You're under arrest, for trespassing onto castle grounds, attacking a party goer with intent to kill, and for forcing your way into a private event." Arcadios stated as two guards grabbed Laura by the arms.

"Mind calling my lawyer? Her card's in my back pocket." Laura teased.

"We'll be sure to tell her all about the air tight evidence we have proving you started the altercation, and had intended to kill a young man." Arcadios exclaimed.

"Who just so happens to be her nephew by the way." Lucifer stated standing next to Scythe with a freshly repaired and adjusted suit jacket, his statement causing a good amount of people to gasp in shock. "Here you go Scythe. You'd be surprised how well prepared Rarity is when it comes to a crisis of fashion."

"Thanks, but I think I'm just going to sit outside for a bit." Scythe sighed, not liking the skeptical looks the other party goers were giving him. "I'll see you both later."

"Scythe wait…" Wendy tried calling for him, only for her plea to fall on deaf ears. "Oh, dang it."

"What wrong Wendy?" Rarity asked, putting her want back in its garter-belt case. "You seem upset."

"I wanted to try and convince Scythe to remain inside, but I guess he just wants some space right now." Wendy stated as she handed Rarity her drink back.

"Well sweetheart, you could probably see why Scythe wanted his space." Rarity sighed, a soft smile on her face. "After all, he doesn't look human at the moment."

"Yes, but that's never stopped me. But Scythe on the other hand, that's more of a problematic situation." Lucifer said joining the conversation. "He's not used to people staring at him like he's some sort of monster. So just give him some space, and he'll come around."

"I know it's just I…" Wendy paused when she realized what she was about to say.

"Oh, it seems you're hiding something from us. So tell me, what is it you're wanting hide hmm? What is it you most desire?" Lucifer questioned.

"I…" Wendy said, suddenly feeling the urge to speak her mind. "I… I wanna tell Scythe how I truly feel about him. How I'm wanting to be more than friends."

"Oh, well that is rather juicy indeed. Well, you'll be happy to know, Scythe feels the same way." Lucifer stated.

"Lucifer." Rarity stated, hitting his shoulder. "That was not your secret to tell."

"But it's the truth, Scythe feels the same way you do Wendy." Lucifer stated, causing Wendy to blush a bit. "He's just too nervous to tell you, and ask you out. He told me this when I took his measurements. He truly has feelings for you Wendy. So go on and chase him, I'm sure my father has a rainstorm planned for the evening."

"I… I'm not sure." Wendy stated clutching her arm nervously.

"I understand why you'd be nervous with tell a boy how you feel about them, but why hesitate when you know Scythe feels the same way?" Rarity asked.

"I-It's just, I don't want my heart broken again." Wendy stated.

"Again, you have an ex?" Lucifer asked.

"Well…" Wendy began before explaining to the both of them what had happened with her and Jack, what he did, and how he was crazy.

"I swear if I ever meet that young delinquent he's going to burn in hell." Lucifer stated. "I'll even take him there myself."

"He's probably already burning in hell." Rarity stated. "Do you remember that article from the newspaper Mira showed us, she explained that Scythe had been the cause for minimal damage to the stadium where K/DA were having their concert, when the fires were started by a Demonslayer named Jack?"

"That was him?" Lucifer questioned.

"Yeah, it was. Scythe had killed him." Wendy stated. "He wasn't even human anymore."

"Well, I'm sure Amenadiel is having quite the joy in torturing him, lucky bastard." Lucifer stated.

"Really? Well you could always return to hell, and take over for me." Amenadiel stated.

"GAAAHH. Brother, don't just appear out of nowhere like that, when you know it spooks me." Lucifer stated. "But no, I'm not going to return to hell and take your place. Otherwise I'd be stuck there for another several millennia."

"Who are you?" Wendy asked.

"My name's Amenadiel, I'm Lucifer's brother." The angel smiled shaking Wendy's hand. "I must say, your healing magic is quite fascinating."

"Scythe's magic is more fascinating than mine, plus he's more skilled at it." Wendy exclaimed.

"Don't sell yourself short just yet Wendy." Rarity smiled. "Who knows, maybe you'll be able to do more than you think you're capable of."

"Now, here's what I want you to do Wendy, I want you to go out there, and convince Scythe to come back in." Lucifer stated. "Otherwise, he's going to miss the party. When you come back, Rarity and I will be up here, ready to sing a certain song for both you and him."

"Alright." Wendy stated, before leaving for the exit, following Scythe's scent.

"What song were you thinking of doing love?" Rarity questioned.

"Oh, just the one song from Mira and Lisanna's favorite movie when they were children." Lucifer stated.

"Oh that one is really good." Rarity smiled.

"What song are the two of you singing?" Amenadiel questioned.

"Well you'll just have to stick around and see, won't you brother?" Lucifer smiled finishing up his drink.

 _ **~Meanwhile~**_

"I hate this form so much." Scythe sighed sitting on a bench outside the castle.

"I think you still look as handsome as ever."

Scythe turned around and saw Wendy standing there, her hand clasped around her wrist.

"Hey, shouldn't you be inside where it's warmer?" Scythe questioned.

"Like you would know where it's warm Mr. Fire." Wendy joked sitting next to him.

"Fair enough." Scythe chuckled. "So what are you doing out here? Aren't you afraid you'll be judged for being seen with a monster?"

"You're no monster Scythe." Wendy said softly. "So, I was surprised to find you were attacked by your own aunt."

"Yeah, I guess she's not really all that… open minded."

"That's putting it lightly." Wendy chuckled. "So, I was wondering. What were you going to ask me when we were at the hotel, and in the carriage?"

"Why bother asking, when I already know you're going to reject it, after seeing me like this." Scythe sighed.

"You don't know that." Wendy stated. "C'mon, what were you going to ask?"

"I was going to ask if you'd like to go out on a date with me. But seeing as how I'm a monster, I doubt that's gonna…"

"Yes."

Scythe looked to Wendy as if doing a double take, finding nothing that suggested she was leading him along.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Yes, I would love to go on a date with you." Wendy smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You're not disgusted by me? Not even by the way I look?" Scythe questioned.

"No, I actually find you quite handsome, and even as you are now." Wendy smiled putting a hand on his arm. "Who cares what others think of you? It just means there's more to love when you're all big and beastly like this."

"I am a beast Wendy." Scythe chuckled. "So you're really okay with this? I mean, with me looking the way I do until this wears off?"

"Of course silly. Just because the outside has changed, doesn't mean you have changed on the inside." Wendy smiled before she began to drag Scythe into the room. "Now c'mon, I'm sure Lucifer and Rarity have everything ready for us."

"Have what ready?"

"They're gonna sing a song for us." Wendy stated.

Little to their knowledge, a certain green haired girl was standing on the balcony, above them, a glass of Champaign in hand, and a look of sadness on her face.

"He chose her. Guess I can forget about asking him to be my suitor." Hisui stated as she walked back into the castle, retreating to her chambers to cry her heart out.

 _ **~In the ball room~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen." Rarity stated, gaining everyone's attention, standing on the stage. "I appreciate you being patient for the next song, my husband and I have graciously decided to sing a song, dedicated to a certain special duo in the audience."

"Though it would seem they are running a little late, if I'm not mistaken." Lucifer stated scanning the crowd from his seat on the piano bench, spotting Amenadiel recording the performance as he requested, before spotting the duo, which wasn't hard, as the crowd parted, not wanting to be near Scythe. "Oh, there they are. Running a little late because of love making are we?"

"Lucifer. Your promise." Rarity said, as Scythe and Wendy blushed quite hard, and denied it hard.

"Right, sorry everyone, old habits die hard, and I gotta keep my word to try and not make any dirty jokes." Lucifer stated, apologizing. "Now, let's begin shall we?" Lucifer smiled before he began playing.

 _ **(Que Music… Beauty and the Beast: Ariana Grande-{Rarity}-John Legend-{Lucifer})**_

As Rarity began the opening verse to the song, Scythe held out his hand for Wendy to take, to which she did, hesitantly, before they both went out to the dancefloor, to where they began to slow dance.

"You know, I'm not much of a dancer." Scythe exclaimed as they began to do the dance from the movie this song came from.

"Neither am I, but it seems we're both quite good and replicating dances." Wendy smiled as she continued to dance with Scythe. "A lot of people are staring at us, are you feeling comfortable with this?"

"I'll be fine. Not the first time I've been known as a freak and it probably won't be the last." Scythe smiled taking Wendy in for the waltz portion of the dance. "So how many times did you watch the movie in order to be this good at mimicking the dance?"

"Quite a lot." Wendy smiled with a light blush. "What about you?"

"My mom gave me a crash course in the dance, and made me watch the movie before we left for the train station." Scythe exclaimed.

"Must have been some crash course." Wendy smiled.

As the song neared its end, King Toma was watching them dance from his balcony, a concerned look on his face.

' _Where is Hisui, she's missing out on all the fun.'_ He contemplated.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

"Arcadios." Toma said to the knight standing behind his throne. "I'm going to go check on Hisui, please stay here as I do so."

"Understood sire." Arcadios exclaimed as Toma walked off, reaching his daughter's chambers within minutes.

"Hisui, sweetheart are you in there?" Toma questioned knocking on the door.

"Go away." Hisui said, sounding sad.

"Hisui darling what's wrong?" Toma asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Hisui stated.

"Sweetheart I'm your father, you can talk to me if you have a problem." Toma stated.

There was a moment of silence, before the door opened, and Toma walked in, finding Hisui lying on her bed with her Cainus Minor hopping up on the mattress.

"Sweetheart, what's the problem?" Toma questioned, noticing his daughter's tear stained face.

"He chose someone else." Hisui stated, burying her face into her pillow.

"Who chose someone else dear?" Toma asked sitting on her bed.

"Scythe. He chose that blue haired girl he's probably dancing with right now. I heard him ask her out on a date." Hisui exclaimed as her Cainus Minor brought over a box of chocolates.

"Ah, I see what the problem is. You were hoping to express your feelings to that young man, and have him return those feelings in the same way, am I wrong?" Toma questioned. Hisui's silence was all the answer he needed, as she started stuffing her face with chocolates. "Hisui, love is a complicated thing. What you felt as love, was probably nothing more than an intense admiration for the young man and his power. You've literally only known him for only a couple hours. While the girl he's with, has probably known him much, much longer."

"But it's not fair. Why'd he have to choose her instead of me? I'm royalty, I'm a princess, isn't it every man's dream to marry a princess?" Hisui questioned.

"I don't think it's every man's dream."

Hisui and Toma turned around to see Scythe standing there, with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Pardon the intrusion your majesty, I was hoping I could have a conversation with Princess Hisui while here at the party. But hearing this, I think it's best if I clear the air a bit." Scythe sighed.

"Alright, I'll leave you to handle it Scythe, but if my daughter is hurt whatsoever, physically or otherwise, it's your head." Toma stated.

"Understood sir." Scythe exclaimed as Toma left, leaving the two teens to their talk. "So, you were hoping to choose me to be your suitor?"

"What's it matter anyways? You chose that blue haired girl you brought." Hisui exclaimed as her Cainus Minor brought another box of chocolates.

"Princess, I know you must be hurting right now. But your father is correct, I've only met you once, and that was only for a few minutes before I had to leave to save my mother." Scythe stated.

"What is it that girl has that I don't? I have larger breasts with a cute caboose to match, I have money, I have power, I have beauty; I have everything a man could want in a girl." Hisui exclaimed.

"Do you honestly think, those are the only attributes an honest guy like me looks for in a girl?" Scythe questioned, catching Hisui off guard. "Hisui, you are beautiful yes, and maybe if I hadn't have met Wendy, then I probably would have wound up asking you out on a proper date. But I've already made up my mind, I'm sorry. What I look for in a girl, isn't just good looks, I also look for a girl who has a big heart, who is compassionate, kind, selfless, smart, funny, and most of all, I look for a girl who doesn't rely on any fancy titles, just to keep herself safe."

Hisui looked distraught, and tucked her legs into her chest, sitting in the fetal position on her bed.

"But, I'm all of those things to." Hisui stated.

"You are, but you rely on the power you're given, to take you places, not the power you've earned. Someday, you'll find someone who's right for you, and you'll be happier with them, than you could ever be, with me." Scythe exclaimed exiting Hisui's room, leaving her alone with her thoughts and what he had said.

 _ **~Elsewhere~**_

"Oh, I guess I shouldn't have had two more glasses of Champaign." Rarity sighed, exiting one of the stalls in the ladies room, only to find Wendy, who jumped back a bit, he hands glowing with raw magic power before they stopped. "Darling, what are you doing in here?"

"Well, I was trying out something Miia told me would work for stimulating breast growth since she used it to get to the size she's at now." Wendy exclaimed. "She told me using raw magic energy to massage my breasts with, would stimulate growth better."

"Why on earth would you do that?" Rarity asked washing her hands.

"Well, I'm worried Scythe might leave me because I have small breasts." Wendy stated, a little upset. "I heard him talking with Princess Hisui, and she said something that kinda bothered me."

"Oh Darling, come here." Rarity exclaimed bringing her in for a hug. "Now you listen here, a woman's body is her temple, you shouldn't go making changes just because you want to seem appealing to a guy you might not have a future with. If you want to change who you are for you, then go for it. But if you're changing yourself because you want to seem more appealing to the public eye, then get that notion out of your head."

"But, what if Scythe decides he's had enough of me because I'm flat as a board?" Wendy questioned.

"Then he never truly loved you for you. But I can assure you he's not like that, I can tell, just from my short interactions with him, that he doesn't care whether you're an A-Cup, or a plus sized G-Cup. The way he acts around you, the way he talks to you. He's infatuated with who you are, and I doubt that's gonna change if you grow a few cup sizes or not." Rarity smiled. "But if you do, and I'm sure you will, come to me and I'll custom make you some lacey bras for seducing Scythe with."

"Oh my." Wendy stated, as her face went red, imagining herself seducing Scythe with a larger chest.

"Now, get out there, and enjoy your time, your man is waiting." Rarity smiled.

 _ **~Sometime Later~**_

"Man, it feels so good not to be stuck in that form anymore." Scythe sighed as he and Wendy entered their hotel, followed shortly by Lucifer and Rarity.

"I'll admit, you do look cuter when not looking like a beast, but you do look a little more rugged when you're a beast." Wendy smiled, her words slurred a bit.

"Okay Wendy, how much did you have to drink?" Scythe asked as she leaned against him with a dizzy look on her face.

"I only had a few (hic) glasses." Wendy stated.

"More like a few bottles really." Lucifer exclaimed as Rarity was giggling at Wendy being such a light weight.

"In reality, she actually only had three glasses of Champaign." Rarity smiled. "Guess she doesn't have the kind of alcohol resistance you have."

"That's because she doesn't have an element that can burn the alcohol away instantly. She's a Sky Dragonslayer, not a fire, lightning, or lava, Dragonslayer." Scythe stated helping Wendy into the elevator.

"Yes well, I suppose this is the time to ask her again." Lucifer stated. "Wendy, what is it you desire now that you've confessed to Scythe about how you feel?"

"I want him to destroy me with the monster between his…"

"Okay we get it darling." Rarity stated stopping Wendy from finishing that sentence. "How does she even know the size of your um…"

"Equipment?" Scythe questioned.

"For a lack of better words, yes." Lucifer exclaimed seeing the blush on his wife's face. "That question was rather easy, I didn't even have to use my skills to get her to admit what she wanted."

"Well, we share the same hotel room, so when I finished in the shower, Wendy accidentally walked in on me before I could grab the towel to dry off with." Scythe exclaimed.

"So she caught a sneak peek at your equipment then huh?" Lucifer questioned with a sly smile.

"No, I know what you're thinking, but I'm not going to take advantage of Wendy while she's drunk." Scythe stated before Wendy passed out and fell into his arms, snoring lightly. "That would be morally wrong, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself for doing something so dirty to someone who's unaware of her current surroundings." Scythe exclaimed as he took Wendy into his arms, bridal style.

"Oh, such a gentleman you are, Wendy sure is lucky to have you." Rarity smiled.

"Indeed, quite the knight in shining armor aren't you?" Lucifer said, smiling the same as his wife as both groups reached their floor.

"Now remember we have an early train to catch in the morning, so try and make it to the train station on time, we don't wanna explain to Mira that you both are late getting home due to sleeping in. She might get the wrong impressions." Rarity exclaimed as they went to their rooms.

"Alright." Scythe exclaimed before carrying Wendy to their shared room, opening the door just as Wendy woke up.

"Oh, Scythe are you being naughty?" Wendy smiled, still obviously drunk.

"No Wendy. I'm just putting you to bed, then I'm going to get some sleep myself, it's two in the morning." Scythe exclaimed as Wendy stood up on wobbly legs walking into the room. "So we should really be getting some sleep, so we don't miss the train tomorrow."

"Oh shut up and kiss me already." Wendy stated grabbing Scythe by the collar of his shirt and dragging him in the room, the door closing behind him.

 _ **A/N: Hi F.M.D here.**_

 _ **Now I know what some of you might be thinking about this chapter, but I can assure you, my intentions with this chapter were purely supportive. So I want to take this opportunity to say something about how we view each other.**_

 _ **Time and again, I have seen friends of mine, change who they are, because they were told to do so by either their boy/girlfriend because they don't like the way their partner looks. I wrote this chapter to send a message, that it shouldn't matter what others think of us, we should be happy with who we are, no matter what others say or do to shame us.**_

 _ **We shouldn't have to change, just to match what society thinks of us, we are beautiful the way we are, and if we do change, then it should be because we want to, not because we're told to. If you want to change yourself, then do it for yourself. I can assure you, if you change because you want try and impress someone, you're only going to end up with a lot of heartache in the end. So stand up, be proud of who you are, and don't let others define who you should be, or who you can be.**_

 _ **F.M.D signing out: Listen to This is Me-The Greatest Showman-Remastered.**_


	25. Battle Royale Tragedy Strikes

Mama Mirajane-25

"Oh man, that is the last time I ever drink that much." Wendy groaned as she and Scythe met up with Rarity and Lucifer at the train station.

"You only had three glasses." Scythe exclaimed. "The alcohol level wasn't even that high in that Champaign."

"Well it's about time you two got here." Rarity stated.

"Sorry we're late, we had a bit of a scene after we got to the room, with Ms. Lightweight here." Scythe sighed.

"What was the scene, you two go at it?" Lucifer asked with a smile.

"Darling." Rarity said in a scolding tone.

"Nearly." Scythe exclaimed causing Rarity to look at them with a shocked expression. "I had to restrain Wendy in blankets before she fell asleep. By then she had already gotten me stripped down to my socks and underwear. I put some pants on before I went to bed though."

"Oh, a lustful drunk." Lucifer laughed. "That is surprising. It's always the shy ones who are the kinkiest."

"Enough dear. They're just children." Rarity stated. "Now the train's leaving in ten minutes. Let's get loaded on."

"Alright. I think I'm just gonna sleep through the train ride." Wendy groaned as she left her bag to be loaded into the caboose by the train attendant.

"Good idea, you should probably sleep off that hangover." Scythe exclaimed before he caught a whiff of someone's scent.

He looked over to his right, and saw a man dressed in a black leather jacket, blue jeans, a black shirt, a cowboy hat, and a set of dog tags around his neck, entering the train with his cowboy boots echoing with each step against the wood.

"Scythe, is everything all right?" Rarity asked, noticing Scythe's gaze.

"Yeah, as far as I can tell." Scythe stated, sounding a bit skeptical.

"Good, because I've got a few things planned that might be good for your date with Wendy." Rarity smiled as she was hanging back with Scythe. "First, you should take her to the best restaurant in Magnolia, then you should take her for a moonlit walk around Magnolia Southgate Park. That'll certainly set the mood for a passionate night of love."

"We're only in our early teens, I think it's a little too soon for something like that to happen." Scythe exclaimed blushing a bit.

"I tease Darling, what kind of granny would I be if I were to encourage you to actually go at it at your age?" Rarity questioned.

"You know you're not old enough to be a granny." Scythe exclaimed sitting beside Wendy in the same booth.

"Oh contraire monoamine. I might not look it, but I am older than what my beauty suggests." Rarity smiled. "One of the benefits to being a Bearer of Harmony."

"Indeed, she really is a beauty." Lucifer smiled as Wendy fell asleep, leaning on Scythe's shoulder.

"Aw, now isn't that sweet?" Rarity questioned as the train began to move. "So, since I doubt either of you have managed to have breakfast, you can order anything off the trolley compliments of me."

"Oh Rarity, I couldn't accept that." Scythe exclaimed.

"You might wanna."

Scythe turned to the voice that spoke and saw the man he spotted boarding the train earlier, standing in the doorway with an unpleasant look on his face, glaring at him.

"It might be the last meal you ever have." The man stated, as three metal claws came out from between his knuckles on each hand.

"Scythe…" Lucifer stated standing up defensively towards the man. "I'd like you to meet your grandfather. Logan."

"Grandfather?" Logan questioned before looking to Scythe. "You're Acnologia's kid?"

"Yeah, and I'd like to meet someone from my dad's side of the family without them threatening to trying to murder me." Scythe sighed as he stood up, gently laying Wendy down on the bench of the train room. "Why don't we go take this somewhere a little more private?"

 _ **~Sometime Later in another train room~**_

"I see, so you weren't a planned conception, you were basically created as nothing more than an experiment, meant to be a recreation of my son." Logan stated after Scythe told him everything. "So you're Shirou and Rin's grandkid too huh?"

"Yeah, add to the fact I'm technically five years old, chronologically, I'm one badass kid." Scythe exclaimed as he and Logan were sitting in a different train room.

"So why didn't you want your little friend around for us to talk." Logan asked.

"She doesn't know Acnologia was originally human, a Dragonslayer to be specific, and something like that can be crazy scary to face, especially when the news is given to another Dragonslayer." Scythe exclaimed, remembering what Miia told him about Eska.

"So, you're wanting to keep her from going crazy for as long as possible?" Logan inquired.

"I don't think she'd go crazy, I think she'd just freak out before mentally shutting down to process the information." Scythe stated.

"I can see that." Logan stated. "So, do you have any siblings?"

"I have a twin sister." Scythe exclaimed.

"I see. So, what slayer magic do you use?"

"I'm an Etherion Godslayer, my sister Miia uses Etherion Demonslayer magic, and we both use Satan Soul Takeover Magic, along with both of us being Celestial Knights." Scythe explained.

"You're a Godslayer huh? Well, funny you should mention that." Logan stated springing his claws forward. "A Godslayer who controls metal lined my bones with his metal, replacing my entire skeleton with Godslayer Steel, strongest metal ever, indestructible, can cut through anything."

"What about your claws, did he add those to your skeleton?" Scythe questioned.

"No, quite honestly, my claws were always a part of me, they were bone before they became metal." Logan explained. "Now your father, didn't inherit my claws, but maybe you did. I know your aunt inherited them, but formed to fit her gender. You see our family is like a pride of lions, your aunt's claws identify her as a female lion, because she has claws in both her hands and feet."

"Oh, I know all about her claws." Scythe stated, tapping the cut that went over his left eye. "She demonstrated them last night."

"Damn it, that's why she called me from the royal prisons." Logan groaned. "I'm sorry, Laura can be a… bit temperamental at times."

"Yeah, she did not seem all too keen on hearing me out, before she tried to skewer me. Speaking of which, from what Lucifer and Amenadiel told me, I'm surprised you're not trying to kill me." Scythe exclaimed.

"Well, if they told you I was like a wild rabid animal, then they were right, at one point." Logan stated. "I was only like that for the first couple years after Acnologia had killed his son. Your older half/brother."

"I heard about that from Lucifer before my, altercation with Aunt Laura." Scythe stated.

"So, tell me about the adventures you've been on, I want to hear all about what my grandson has been up to since he became such a star in Sorcerer Weekly." Logan exclaimed.

"I will, but first we need to come up with a reason why you're my grandfather." Scythe stated. "Wendy will get suspicious if you say you're biologically related to me."

"True." Logan stated. "Well, we could say I was like a grandfather to you in Metalica, that I helped to take care of you. I actually was a resident there before I moved a week before it was destroyed."

"I see. You wouldn't happen to have owned a Bar.B.Q stand on the edge of town would you?" Scythe asked.

"Nah, I worked in the blacksmith forge, before I found better work as a Bounty Hunter like your aunt." Logan stated.

"Hmm, I see. Well that excuse could work. I just feel bad about having to hide the truth from Wendy like this." Scythe exclaimed.

"Trust me kid, if you think it's right to keep Acnologia's true identity as a human from her, then do it, just try not to let the lie escalate, and tell her the truth when you think it's the right time." Logan stated. "But a word from the wise, make that time to tell her sooner rather than later, she has the right to know since she is a Dragonslayer."

"I guess you're right." Scythe sighed before the door to the train room opened, revealing Wendy with a frown on her face. "Wendy, what's wrong?" Scythe inquired before she sat down next to him, laying her head on his chest, causing him to blush.

"I'm still a little hungover, could you use your healing magic on me please?" Wendy questioned.

"Won't it have zero effect on her?" Logan questioned.

"Godslayer magic can effect Dragonslayers, even if they're of the same element." Scythe exclaimed using his healing magic on Wendy's head.

"So, why don't you start telling me about your first adventure with Fairy Tail?" Logan inquired, changing the subject.

"Where do I begin? I guess my first adventure was when I stowed away on one of the council's carriages, as it took Erza to the courthouse…"

 _ **~Three Days Later~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen." An announcer said, speaking into the microphone floating in front of him. "Are you ready for the 75th Annual Battle Royale?"

The crowd that gathered in the stadium near the edge of Magnolia, cheered on for the Battle Royale, encouraging it to begin.

"Alright, I'm glad to hear you're all excited. But first, this year is a little different than the last several battles. First rule, there will be bloodshed, but no killing, fighters may fight until they either collapse, or their opponent taps out. This rule has been put in place do to the excessive amount of killing that happened for the past seven years. I'm baffled it wasn't put in place after the first year. If there is a death, the one responsible will be held accountable, and will be arrested on sight. Second Rule, if you are out of bounds, or are pushed off the octagon, then you have automatically lost that round, and will have to wait until next year for your chance to be the top fighter. Third and final rule, anything except for killing goes." The announcer explained. "Now, there are more fighters than expected for the fight this year, but you don't mind right?"

The crowd cheered, wanting the fight to go on for as long as possible. Something Scythe could head from the men's locker room, surrounded by the other fighters, as he wrapped his hand in bandages, wearing the hooded robe he saw other fighters wear.

"Out of my way losers, the real champion is coming through." Scythe heard an aggressive voice exclaim. He looked to see the three year undefeated champion of the Magnolia Tournaments.

' _So that's Adam Taurus huh? Seems kinda like he's a bit entitled.'_ Scythe analyzed.

"Honestly, adding a no killing rule? A Battle Royale, is all about the killing, otherwise it's just a bunch of idiots beating each other up." Adam grumbled throwing his things in his locker.

' _He's mad about the tournament saving lives? There's something wrong with this guy, and I don't think it's just the horns on his head.'_

"Tag-Team fighters, if your partner is of the opposite gender, please follow me." A man wearing a referee shirt exclaimed.

Scythe got up and followed the man, along with a good chunk of other fighters, surprisingly Adam Taurus being one of them.

"Scythe, there you are." Wendy smiled hugging him, wearing the training clothes she would wear during their sparring matches.

Beside her was a tan skinned woman, a couple feet taller than her, with cat ears on her head, it was obvious that she had taken piercings out, as there were piercing holes in them. She had tiger stripes on her arms, legs, and torso, all to midway up her neck.

"You must be Scythe. I've heard a lot of good things about you." She smiled reaching out to shake his hand. "I'm Sienna, Adam's partner for the fights."

"Nice to meet you." Scythe said shaking her hand. "I hope Wendy didn't tell you anything about my fighting strategy."

"No, she didn't. She just told me all the things she admires about you. Very noble of you to turn down her offer for a hot and steamy night, while she was intoxicated." Sienna smiled. "Most men would have jumped at the chance if they were in your shoes."

"Well, most men aren't me." Scythe exclaimed. "So, let me ask you something, why does Adam need a partner?"

"Well, he's kinda pissed about to rule of no killing, which quite honestly, I'm thankful for, after what he did to that blonde woman last year, I'm surprised he hasn't been sentenced to jail." Sienna exclaimed.

"You mean Yang, right?" Wendy asked. "Scythe owns the MMA gym that she works at. She's actually his trainer and coach for the fight, while her sister Ruby is mine."

"Oh, well that's good she didn't let the loss of her arm crush her." Sienna stated. "But the reason as to why I'm his partner, is because I'm not going to be fighting, I'm just registered as his partner so I can enter the ring at any time if he tries to break the no killing rule."

"So you're just here to keep him in line." Scythe stated, understanding why she was his partner.

"Sienna, stop talking with the enemy and get over here." Adam shouted from where he stood at the entrance to the octagon.

"I gotta go, it was nice talking with you, and I'll probably see you around some time." Sienna sighed before heading to where Adam was.

"Well, she seems nice." Scythe exclaimed. "C'mon, the first match is about to start."

Scythe and Wendy left for their places and found the first battle was about to begin, one that they wouldn't forget.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the arena, Adam Taurus and his opponents, the identical twins Tweedledum and Tweedledee." The announcer shouted into the mike.

"The Tweedle-Twins. They're good, but Adam is no push over." Scythe exclaimed as two musclebound men stepped into the octagon, one of them wore a pair of red shorts, the other a pair of green, with vice-versa gloves.

The twins waited in their corner, before the bell went off to start the fight. The Tweedle-Twins chose to double up and strike him at once, both of them throwing a punch that had no effect as Adam ducked down and hit them with a double uppercut, knocking them back and out as they fell to the ground. The referee came and checked their pulses, and gave a thumbs up to the announcer.

"The Tweedle-Twins are still alive folks; the winner is Adam Taurus, by a double knock out." The announcer called raising Adam's right hand.

"That's brutal." Wendy stated as Adam stepped down from the octagon.

"He's not known as a Ruthless Man for nothing." Scythe exclaimed before he spotted several people in the stands, holding up a banner, cheering for him and Wendy. "Hey look, my mom, sister, uncle, Lucifer, Rarity, Aunt Laura and Grandfather are here."

Scythe and Wendy waved to them, though it was still clear Laura wasn't fully trusting of him just yet, as well as Logan having to always hold her back when she tried attacking him.

"Alright, you two are up next. You ready?" Yang asked, standing next to them with her sister beside her.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Wendy stated as she walked beside Scythe nervously, stepping up to the octagon's platform.

"Our next fight, you know him, you love him, you all wish to see him in action, Scythe Strauss the God of War, and his partner Wendy Marvell the Maiden of the Skies." The announcer proclaimed as the crowd cheered louder for him and Wendy, than they had for Adam.

"Is it just me, or do they seem louder than when they were cheering for Adam?" Wendy questioned.

"It's not just you." Scythe stated tossing his robe to the side.

"Against him, we all know them, love their fighting styles, and their loyalty to others; please welcome, Fox and Yatsuhashi." The announcer stated.

Across from Scythe and Wendy, stood a tall musclebound man, with thin, almost closed eyes, wearing a pair of gold trimmed green fighter's shorts, with matching MMA gloves.

Beside him was a dark tan skinned man, with a ruffled mop of red hair and white eyes that looked lifeless. He wore black with red trimmed fighter's shorts with vice-versa matching gloves.

"Wasn't expecting to be facing them in the first round." Wendy exclaimed taking a battle ready stance.

"You think Coco will hold it against us if we beat them?" Scythe asked taking a similar stance.

"Probably." Wendy exclaimed as the fight began.

Yatsuhashi went running for Scythe, throwing a punch at the Etherion Godslayer, only for him to jump to the side, with a twist, slamming his elbow into the giant of a man's side, with an electric shock.

"Thunder-Smash." Scythe called out as Yatsuhashi jerked back in pain. "How you holding up Wendy?"

"Good." Wendy stated, jumping in the air, evading Fox's punch, performing a one handed handstand on his back between his shoulder blades, before using her magic to jump higher into the air, evading a backhand swing from Fox.

"Amazing, they've thrown the normal MMA Fighting Style out the window, and have put their own spin on it." The announcer narrated into the mic.

"Wendy, you wanna do a double attack?" Scythe asked, bending backwards, to evade a kick from Yatsuhashi, before fully flipping backwards, and jumping forward, kicking him in the chest, knocking him back.

"Sounds good to me. What attack?" Wendy asked, kicking Fox in the leg, then chest, and kicking him back.

"The only attack we known works with your element." Scythe smiled before they both jumped into the air, their arms covered in lightning and wind.

Yatsuhashi and Fox bumped back to back, looking around before looking up, seeing both their opponents crossing each other in the air, before throwing their fists down.

"THUNDER DRAGON." They both shouted as a funnel of wind and lightning came crashing down on their opponents, with the tip of it shaped like a dragon's head, roaring at them.

As the smoke from the attack cleared, the audience were on the edge of their seats in anticipation, to see the results, finding both Wendy and Scythe standing victorious over an unconscious Fox and Yatsuhashi.

"Amazing, the God of War, and the Maiden of the Skies, have won with a K.O attack." The announcer stated before he was handed a piece of paper. "Sorry folks, but this just in, most of the fighters who signed up, have forfeited the Battle Royale because of the show of power they just witnessed, and do not wish to be hospitalized. The only fighters left are a total of eight, four solo fighters, and two tag teams. Now let's get this battle started."

 _ **~Two hours later~**_

"Man I'm beat." Wendy sighed waving herself with a fan. "Those last fighters, were tougher than Fox and Yatsuhashi."

"Yeah, I gotta admit, I didn't expect the limiter mom put on me to limit so much of my magic, or stamina." Scythe sighed drinking from his water bottle, tossing Wendy one. "But still, we kicked their asses."

"You sure did." Yang smiled tossing them both a towel. "Good job, next up is you two versos Adam. Sienna isn't going to be fighting like usual, Adam is having her stand on the sidelines."

"Guy seems like he's got some issues upstairs, I think he might be a psychopath." Scythe stated. "Earlier before the Battle Royale started, I heard him grumbling about how he didn't like the no killing rule."

"We can't make any assumptions about him being mentally unstable, but it's fair to say, he's probably had a rough childhood." Wendy sighed.

"Okay, we can discuss this later, but you two should stretch before your fight." Ruby stated handing them both an energy bar.

 _ **~With Adam and Sienna~**_

"Adam you can't be serious, you'd be breaking the 'no killing' rule they have set in place." Sienna stated as Adam put on a fresh pair of fighting wraps.

"The best way to take down the strongest of enemies, is to aim for their weakness Sienna, in this case, it's the girl he has by his side." Adam stated grabbing his mask and putting it on.

"Wendy is an innocent girl, you can't seriously kill her Adam." Sienna exclaimed.

"Don't matter, if she's down, the boy will fall, easy for me to win." Adam argued.

"Do you even know who he is? He's the God of War from Fairy Tail, he's not just some punk trying to make a name for himself." Sienna stated.

"Everyone has a weakness Sienna, he's no exception."

"I won't let you go through with this Adam." Sienna stated. "I don't care how much money that Snow-Witch paid you with to break the rules, she can't be trusted, her father is a good example as to why that is."

"Fine."

Turning around quickly, Sienna didn't have time to react before her head was twisted, and torn off, her headless body falling into an empty open locker. Adam put her head in her arms before closing the locker with the corpse in it.

"Burn in hell, traitor." Adam stated before heading off for the arena.

 _ **~In the stands~**_

Laura was sitting in her seat, eating a hotdog. Admittedly she didn't want to come to this event, seeing as her Nephew would be the star of the show, but she had to admit to herself, that she wound up having a lot of fun, even ended up cheering for him alongside her dad.

"Maybe he's not so bad after all." Laura smiled before the smell of copper caught her nose.

"You smell it to?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go investigate it." Laura exclaimed following the scent of blood.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for the moment you've all been waiting for." The announcer began, before the mic was grabbed from him.

"Scythe, Wendy show your faces, and accept your defeat with honor." Adam shouted into the mic.

"No need to shout dumb brute." Scythe exclaimed as he and Wendy stepped up into the ring.

"We're ready to take you on, and we're going to get payback for Yang, for what you did to her last year." Wendy stated.

"This match is as good as won if you were trained by that weakling and her sister." Adam chuckled tossing the mic back to the announcer, before he left the ring, leaving the three to fight.

The fight began, and Adam was out for blood.

 _ **(Que Music… Fighter: Monsta-X)**_

Adam threw the first punch, only for Scythe and Wendy to jump to either side of him, and kick him in the back, only to find Adam had moved his hands faster than they saw, and blocked the double kick with his gloves.

Scythe and Wendy jumped back, ready for when Adam would strike. Scythe's gaze drifted to the audience, seeing Weiss sitting in her seat with a smug look on her face.

' _What the hell did she do?'_ Scythe questioned before he bent backwards to evade a kick from Adam's boot. _'He's wearing boots? What is this, a wrestling match?'_

"Scythe…" Wendy called, showing she was on the other side of Adam.

"Got it." Scythe replied, before they jumped into the air, performing their signature tag team attack

"THUNDER DRAGON." They shouted, sending the attack down to Adam.

Scythe and Wendy landed on opposite sides of where they started, and were panting heavily, as their team attack took a lot of magic energy, and could only use it three times, before they had to stop and recharge their magic for a little while.

"Cute attack, but it's gonna take a lot more than that to take me out." Adam smiled as the smoke cleared, revealing his gloves were glowing red with energy.

' _Damn, he absorbed the impact of the attack through his gloves, and now he's got enough energy to unleash, and Wendy and I can only perform the Thunder Dragon, one more time before we're done for.'_

"What's the matter kid, out of energy?" Adam questioned.

"I'm not done yet." Scythe exclaimed running past Adam in a flash of blue lightning, knocking him in the face, sending his mask to the ground, and for him to spit up some blood.

"Oh, you're dead now." Adam stated turning back to Scythe, revealing the branding scar underneath, on his left eye, leaving him half blind.

"A slavery mark?" Scythe questioned.

"Scythe move." Wendy shouted using her wind magic to send her to the wall of the cage, before pouncing at him, pushing him out of the way, taking the strike Adam had aimed for him.

Scythe was shaken out of his confusion when he hit the fence, and saw Adam unleashing a barrage of maxed out punches on Wendy's back, building up a cloud of dust.

"WENDY." Scythe shouted.

 _ **~With Laura~**_

"The smell of blood is coming out of this locker room." Laura exclaimed using one of her claws to cut through the lock, and enter. "This isn't the one Scythe was using, his scent isn't anywhere in here. So this is clearly the one Adam was using."

Laura followed the scent of blood, narrowing it down to a locker, which was leaking the red bodily fluid.

"Adam, what have you done?" Laura asked before opening the locker, her eyes widening in shock at the gruesome sight she saw.

 _ **~In the Octagon~**_

The dust settled, everyone in the stands fell silent waiting to see what had happened; finding Adam standing over a bloodied, bruised, and motionless Wendy, with a smile on his face.

"WENDY." Scythe shouted, running towards them.

Scythe slammed his elbow into Adam's torso, and sent him flying to the fence, standing over Wendy, gently taking her into his arms, and turning her over.

"Wendy, please wake up." Scythe exclaimed her head in the crook of his arm. "Please, you can't be dead."

Scythe moved her bangs from her face, before lowering his ear to her chest, hearing a very weak heartbeat.

Ba-bump…ba-bump…ba-bump…ba-

Her heart stopped.

"No." Scythe whispered, his eyes going wide with horror before the wind around him began to swirl and enveloped him and Wendy in a dome of black air. "NO." Scythe shouted, his voice echoing from the dome, around the battle arena.

"This fight is mine." Adam smirked.

"What are you doing you idiot?" Weiss shouted, standing right outside the cage. "I hired you to win this Battle Royale, not to kill someone."

"This is how you win, you exploit your enemy's weakness, and use it to your advantage." Adam stated. "I expect my pay in full after this fight."

"If you think I'm going to pay you after this stunt, then you're dead wrong." Weiss exclaimed marching off to the security desk.

The dome of air magic began to shrink, before it, enveloped Wendy, and only Wendy, as Scythe laid her on the ground, his scars from his past still there. Up in the stands, Logan was standing in his seat, his eyes wide with shock, and his fists clenched in anger.

' _He's not using the healing magic on himself at all. He's focusing it all on Wendy.'_ Logan realized before he noticed something moving under the flesh of Scythe's arms as he stood up. _'No, he couldn't have.'_

Scythe stood up, his eyes overshadowed by his bangs, as he looked down at the cocoon of the black air, surrounding his friend. Adam running over to throw a punch at him.

"Die." Adam shouted throwing his punch.

Moments later, Adam was standing there, his eyes glaring at Scythe, and vice versa, as Scythe had a murderess look in his gaze, holding up his hand, that had three metal claws protruding from between his knuckles, covered in blood, that wasn't his.

"AAAHHHH." Adam shouted holding the stump of what was his right arm as blood poured out of it, stepping back before he was slammed in the gut by Scythe's head, and his other arm sliced off. Twisting around, Scythe sliced the back of his legs, forcing him to his knees.

"Any last words before I finish you off Adam?" Scythe asked, pointing the claws from both hands at Adam's throat.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

"You're a monster." Adam stated.

"No, you're the monster. You murdered countless people, all in the name of the Battle Royale, without feeling even a hint of remorse." Scythe glared lowering his claws. "But you were a slave at one point weren't you?"

"I was a slave, not like you would know anything about what that's like." Adam spat.

"I do know what it's like to be a slave." Scythe exclaimed, to Adam's surprise. "I was a slave to Grimoire Heart's Master Hades, I got free because they thought I had died. So I know your pain."

"I was a slave to a cultist of Zeref Worshipers, we were forced to build a tower, and I managed to escape, swimming all the way back to the mainland." Adam explained.

"The R-System?"

"You know it?" Adam asked.

"I was the one who destroyed it. A friend of mine was also a slave there, her name's Erza Scarlet, Queen of the Fairies." Scythe smiled.

"Guess I wasn't the only one to escape." Adam smiled, before he mustered as much strength as he could, and flipping backwards, cutting Scythe upwards with the hidden boot blade. "But I'm not gonna lose, never again. Say hi to your little girlfriend in the next life when you see her in hell."

Scythe brought his head down, showing the cut on his face, as his skin was peeling off, before he held it closed and it healed instantly.

"You know, now you've just pissed me off for the last time." Scythe exclaimed before Miia jumped over the octagon fence, revealing she had the same claws as Laura. Scythe let his claws loose once more, and stabbed Adam from the front, while Miia stabbed him from behind.

"What the hell are you?" Adam asked, blood pooling in his mouth.

"I, am the God of War." Scythe exclaimed before removing his claws as did Miia, who was fuming as Adam fell to the ground.

"I-is he…" Miia began to question as the reality of the situation began to dawn on her.

"No, he's still alive. He's just unconscious from the pain, most likely he has a punctured lung and a lot of internal bleeding. Try keeping him alive with your healing magic." Scythe instructed.

"Right."

As Miia began to do that, Scythe went over to Wendy, and dispersed the cocoon of black air, revealing her body to not even have a scratch on it.

"Please wake up Wendy." Scythe pleaded taking her into his arms.

After several moments of hopeful wishing, and silence filling the arena as the spectators saw everything, Wendy slowly stirred and opened her eyes, finding Scythe holding her in his arms, before he hugged her, tears of joy and relief in his eyes.

"Oh thank goodness, I was so worried." Scythe cried as she hugged him back.

"What happened, and why am I so sore?" Wendy asked.

"Adam… went a little too far, and…" Scythe began before he trailed off, looking to Adam, who was being kept alive by Miia and the paramedics. "It doesn't matter now, the point is you're safe."

"I'll hear the story later. For now, I feel like I could use a lot of sleep." Wendy sighed leaning in closer to Scythe, as the crowd cheered, at not only his victory, but also, him saving Wendy's life.

In the stands, everyone who came to cheer on Scythe, and personally knew him, were shocked to see he had that kind of power, not to mention Miia as well.

"What the hell is happening to my babies?" Mira questioned.

 _ **~At the MMA Academy hours later~**_

"Alright you two, start talking, what was that power, and how do you have it?" Elfman asked as the celebration party at the gym was currently on hold.

"Gramps." Scythe sighed.

"You sure kids?" Logan asked.

"Yep." Miia stated, knowing who he actually was.

"Alright." Logan sighed before raising his right fist, unleashing his claws, showing he had the same power, as Laura did the same.

"So, what you got this power from a blood transfusion from the blacksmith of Metalica?" Elfman asked.

"Not exactly. We were hoping to explain this further on down the road, but. Acnologia, wasn't always the mad dragon people know him as." Scythe explained.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"He was a Dragonslayer before he was a dragon. He was one of the fiercest slayers to ever live." Logan began. "Zeref is the one who made him turn into a Dragon, cursing him, and making him go insane, turning him into the Etherion Dragon, while also killing his wife and son in a blind rampage."

"The side effect of the curse he was put under, put him on a blind rampage, which is why he killed his son without realizing it." Laura explained.

"So, what does this have to do with Logan's abilities being in the both of you?" Yang asked.

"Acnologia is my son." Logan sighed. "Scythe is my grandson, who seems to have inherited my abilities, and unlocked them when Adam killed Wendy."

"Which also makes Scythe my nephew, since Acnologia was my big brother." Laura explained.

"Wait, I was actually dead?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, you were actually dead, I could hear your heart stop all the way from the spectator's seats." Logan exclaimed.

"From what I could gather studying the body I found in one of the lockers in the locker room Adam came out of, Sienna tried to stop Adam, but things turned south the moment she threatened to alert the referees." Laura stated. "Which led Adam to killing her via decapitation of physical force."

"That would explain why she didn't come out with him before the fight began." A familiar white-haired woman stated.

Scythe froze in anger, and turned to glare at the Ice-Queen, his heart filled with rage, even more when he saw the look of guilt she had on her face.

"You have some nerve, showing your face around here Schnee."

The phrase came out of the mouth of someone the group had the least expectation of saying it, as Ruby was seething with just as much anger as Scythe, her blood red lightning crackling around her, while her sclera turned black, and her pupil's glowed silver.

"I know I'm the last person any of you want to see right now, especially after what had happened today at the Battle Royale." Weiss exclaimed clutching the handle of her purse tightly. "But you've got to understand, it was never my intention for Adam to kill anyone… I just wanted him to…"

"To what? Win the battle at any costs?" Lucifer asked glaring at her. "Newsflash girly, what did you think was gonna happen? He's a psychopath, a madman with ideals about how the strong live, while the weak die as steppingstones as a path for the strong to walk on. You should have known what you were getting into when you hired that man to try and win the fight."

"I'm sorry I just…"

"NO." Scythe shouted. "You don't get a say in any of this, you might not have wanted him to kill anyone, but he killed someone, and the only reason why she's alive right now, is because I had focused my magic on healing her, instead of myself. But the fact she had died, the mere fact that she had lost her life, was because of your selfishness to try and get me to sign ownership over to you, so you could try and franchise the gym and get even richer than you already are. I heard what Adam told you, how much did you offer him Weiss?"

"I…" Weiss began, but paused.

"How. Much?" Scythe punctuated, his knuckles cracking as he clenched his fist.

"10k." Weiss stated. "I offered him 10,000 Jewels to win the fight. But I didn't pay him a single Jewel, I was gonna pay him at the end of the fight if he won, but after seeing how he had killed your partner, I refused to pay him. I didn't want anyone to die. I just wanted to prove you weren't as invincible as people think you are."

Scythe glared at her for a moment before he reached up to his face and pulled his right eye out, not even flinching in pain, much to Weiss's shock and horror.

"I know I'm not invincible, I have suffered through harm, just to touch my dream, of being able to protect my loved ones. The scar you saw on my torso when I was in the octagon, was from my own blade piercing my side during my final S-Class trial. Let people think what they want about me, I know I'm only human, and I'm not all that powerful, honestly if I were to go up against one of the Four Emperors of Ishgar, I'd most likely lose, because they have power that far surpasses my own." Scythe explained holding up his lacrima eye. "My right eye is made of an Ethernano lacrima, I can see through it, thanks to some help from a friend, but it's a reminder for me, that even though I'm powerful, I still have my weaknesses and flaws."

Scythe put his eye back in its socket, and looked up at Weiss, a solemn, stern look in his eyes.

"You wanna know what drives me Weiss Schnee? My family, my friends, everyone I care for. They drive me, I fight not for fame, or glory, none of that matters to me. I fight to protect those I hold dear to me in my heart. Family is important, family is everything to someone who has something worth fighting for." Scythe explained. "Now I want you to get out of my gym, and don't come back until you understand what it truly means, to fight for family."

Weiss took in a deep breath as she pulled out a small stack of papers from her purse and set it on the sign in counter.

"These papers are fifteen percent of the Schnee Company Shares. There's a shareholder's meeting every six months, in the Capital of Clover. Just sign on the dotted line of the contract on top, and you are officially a shareholder of my company. The medical equipment I promised will be in by this time Monday, and if you need any help in setting it up, just give the support team a call." Weiss explained.

"I thought I was to receive only ten percent shares?" Scythe asked.

"I added an extra five percent for what had happened. I know it wouldn't have made up for it, but I did want to give at least some semblance of compensation." Weiss explained as Scythe read over the contract, before signing the dotted line.

Once that exchange was done, Scythe had Ruby and Yang sign as witnesses, and made a copy of the contract, before giving Weiss the original, afterwards she left the building, with a lot on her mind to think about.

"Scythe, are you sure you had to remove your eye just to tell her that?" Mira asked.

"I had to get the point across somehow." Scythe exclaimed.

"Well, if you ask me, I think we've done enough moping around, Scythe won the Battle Royale, got not only the prize money, but also a fifteen percent share of that Schnee girl's company, and put a dangerous man behind bars, or in the mental ward, maybe both, plus all the hot food is getting cold, so let's celebrate." Lucifer smiled.

Over the next few hours, the time seemed to go by as if nothing wrong was going on, Scythe made sure to keep the alcohol away from Wendy, not wanting a repeat of the night of the Royal Gala.

Ren and Nora arrived a bit after the party had started, leaving Chelia with Jaune and Pyrrha, and their week-old triplets, so they could enjoy the party with everyone. Nora nearly blew a gasket when she was told what had happened during the Battle Royale but was calmed down when Mira explained how Scythe had handled it.

"Hey Wendy, do you have all your things packed?" Scythe asked.

"Yep, packed and ready to go." Wendy smiled as she rolled a couple bags out from the women's locker room.

"Good." Scythe stated sending them to the Celestial Armory. "The bike is waiting outside."

"Hold up, where are you going?" Mira asked.

"Nowhere special, just giving Wendy a lift home." Scythe explained. "Yang, maintain the gym for me while I'm gone, okay?"

"Yes sir." Yang smiled waving him off.

"Be careful when driving." Mira called out.

"I will. I'll even bring you back something from her home town." Scythe exclaimed.

"Just be careful, you were in a pretty nasty fight today, maybe I should give her a ride home." Lucifer stated.

"Unfortunately I don't think your customers would like having your shop closed for a full three days." Scythe explained. "The trains are under maintenance so the only way for her to get home, is if someone is willing to drive for nearly 72hours."

"Mmm, good point. Then at least let me give you some gas money." Lucifer said pulling out his money-clip. "I know you're a millionaire and all, but friends help each other out, besides, I kinda owe you for putting a drop of steroids in Wendy's energy drink the other day for training."

"You're lucky I caught Wendy before she drank it." Scythe exclaimed.

"Well I'm sorry, but like I said, it was meant for you, not my fault I didn't know which bottle was yours." Lucifer exclaimed handing him a wad of cash. "That should be more than enough."

"Thanks, I'll be back as soon as possible." Scythe exclaimed walking out the door with Wendy behind him.

"Steroids Darling, seriously?" Rarity asked.

"Well, I was hoping to beef him up a bit before the fight today." Lucifer stated. "His godly metabolism would have been able to make sure he didn't get any kind of sickness from it."

"Lucifer I had to put a restriction seal on his power before the fight so he wouldn't end up killing anyone by mistake." Mira told him as Scythe drove off out of sight with Wendy holding tight to his waist, on his motorcycle.

"A seal in which he broke at seeing Wendy's lifeless body I might add." Lucifer stated.

"No, the seal ain't broken." Logan stated butting into the conversation. "It's still there, he just surpassed his normal limits during that situation, and unlocked something deep inside of himself."

"I think it'd be best to keep the seal there until his full power is needed." Mira sighed. "Who knows what kind of havoc he could unleash at full strength?"


	26. Against the Oracion Seis: PT1

Mama Mirajane-26

"Hey Wendy, what's up with your home town all of a sudden?" Scythe asked driving through the empty streets of the bluenet's home town.

"Carla's been keeping me up to date, the town has been having a problem with something that, isn't exactly human." Wendy explained as the motorcycle slowly drove through the streets. "It's been hunting men who look like they are abusive, mainly people passing through the town, and sexually harassing the women of our guild."

"Hmm, seems like it's a bit of a local hero, but none of the citizens seem like they're able to leave their homes without fearing to be its next target." Scythe exclaimed. _'Given my stature, build, and scars, I'm probably gonna end up on its list of people to hunt.'_

"Scythe, are you okay?" Wendy asked seeing him tensing up. "Is something wrong?"

"It's fine. Let's just get you home." Scythe exclaimed, smiling behind the tinted glass of his helmet, not noticing the silhouette of a fox leaping over the roof tops, following them, to the guild hall.

"Thank you for the ride home Scythe." Wendy smiled dismounting the bike.

"No problem Wendy." Scythe remarked removing her bags from the celestial armors.

"Why don't you come in and rest up? You could use the rest after driving nonstop for so long." Wendy smiled.

"I'd love to, but there's something I've got to take care of first." Scythe exclaimed dismounting his bike, and putting it in the Celestial armory with his helmet.

"Alright, just be safe. You're welcome to come in whenever you want." Wendy smiled, having a feeling she knew what he was going to do.

"I will." Scythe explained walking off, down to a not so nice part of the town, where the silhouette was following him.

After walking around town for about an hour, Scythe stopped in a dead end ally and leaned against the brick wall, lighting a cigar.

' _Mom would kill me if she knew I was smoking a cigar.'_ Scythe thought, before he noticed the shadow of a fox pass over him, before it landed in his line of sight. _'So I was being followed by the local hero of this place.'_

"Can I help you little fox?" Scythe questioned examining it. _'It's not a normal fox, it's about the size of a Veronican Husky, add to the fact it's made of metal, with nine tails, so it's a kitsune, but I can still sense a living soul within it, so this thing used to be an organic being.'_

Before Scythe could do anything, the fox began to grow, the grinding of gears and mechanics began to echo from its body, growing taking on a more, human, womanly form.

"Hmm, so I was right, you are a kitsune." Scythe exclaimed putting out the cigar by stomping on it.

"What do you want with that girl?" The woman asked.

"Before I answer, put something on and cover up." Scythe sighed tossing his jacket to her. "It's not much, but it should keep you modest enough for a conversation."

"Tell me now." She hissed.

"Alright, what's your name?" Scythe asked.

"Yan." She said after a moment of hesitation.

"Well, Yan. I was simply giving her a ride home from Magnolia, the trains are still under maintenance, and we she needed to get home somehow." Scythe explained.

"You wouldn't drive a day and a half just to give her a ride home. You want something in return." Yan exclaimed.

"Well, to be honest I actually do like this town, it's nice and small, plus it's a bit of a hotspot for boar hunting." Scythe explained. "But honestly, there's nothing else to really do, Wendy has already agreed to go on a date with me, and I'm going to be in town for a few days… oh hold on, I'm getting a call." Scythe stated pulling out his portable communications lacrima from his pocket. "Hold on, it's my mom, it'll just be a minute." He said answering. "Hey mom, what's up? Uh-huh, really, four guilds are forming up to fight the Oracion Seis, two of them being Fairy Tail and Cait Shelter? So you want me to just head straight to the meet up place with whoever Cait Shelter is sending? Alright, I'll be sure to do that. Alright, love you to mom, bye." With that Scythe hung up and put his P.C.L away, turning back to Yan. "Sorry about that. Now back to what we were talking about."

"No need. You're from Fairy Tail, their reputation for protecting innocent people proceeds them. So I want to ask you something else." Yan exclaimed.

"Shoot." Scythe stated, lighting up another cigar.

"Why am I sensing the soul of a kitsune within you?" Yan questioned.

"So I transferred the Dragon Soul to Miia then. I thought I had transferred the Kitsune Soul to her." Scythe sighed. "Well, my grandmother was known as the Kitsune, because she had magic and a soul similar to that of an actual Kitsune. I inherited that from her."

"Rin Tohsaka Emiya?" Yan asked.

"You knew her?"

"She and your grandfather, helped me regain my ability to transform for the hunt. After I was turned into a machine." Yan exclaimed looking down at her arms. "That was about fifty years ago."

"Hmm, well, they did a good job rebuilding your body. How did you end up being a machine anyways?" Scythe questioned.

"I was in the wrong company, and one thing led to another, eventually he drugged me, and tore my body apart before putting it back together with my organs being all that remained of my life of a living person." Yan exclaimed before her head shot up, hearing the sound of metal snapping. She saw Scythe gripping a destroyed zippo lighter, his fist shaking in anger.

"So you were an experiment to huh?" Scythe asked lowering his hand as he tried to relax. "Guess you and I have more in common than you think."

"So you can relate to what I've been through huh?" Yan asked.

"Yes." Scythe explained, raising his hand and igniting it in fire and lightning. "From the moment I was conceived, to today, I have been nothing but an experiment. My body is scarred, and marked, but the scars of my past still haunt me. I am the Etherion Godslayer, and personal test subject of Hades, Master of Grimoire Heart."

"It seems we've both had difficult lives." Yan sighed.

"Why don't you tag along with me and the member from Cait Shelter to fight Oracion Seis, we could use someone with your speed and agility." Scythe exclaimed.

"I would if I could, but I'm not that powerful. Goodbye Scythe." Yan exclaimed walking off, before turning back into a fox, leaving his jacket on the ground.

"Hmm, well, might as well head to Wendy's guild hall." Scythe sighed, making his way back, picking up his jacket as he walked past it, before hearing a man scream in terror. "She seriously needs to learn some self-control."

Walking back to Cait Shelter was an easier track said rather than done, Scythe found himself lost several times, before he gave up and sat on a barrel with a sigh.

"Man, I should have asked Wendy on how to not get lost in this town. But how can someone get lost in a town this small?" Scythe questioned.

"It's easier than it looks." A familiar voice exclaimed.

Scythe wasn't surprised at all hearing her voice, but instead resigned himself to just leaning against the wall, not happy that she was there.

"What do you want Ultear?" Scythe asked the woman hiding in the shadows. "Last I heard, you were on the run from the law."

"I found refuge with Master Hades, my time infiltrating the Council ended the moment the Etherion fired on the R-System." Ultear stated.

"I hope you're proud of yourself for manipulating Jellal like you did. It broke Erza's heart to see her best friend fall the way he did." Scythe stated.

"A small price to pay to achieve our dream of the Future Master Hades and Lord Zeref shall ensue." Ultear smiled.

"If you're here to talk about the good old days, then you're sorely mistaken. I have no good memories of being with any of you."

"Oh really? What about the comics you hid in the corner of your cell?" Ultear asked causing Scythe to freeze. "Oh, don't look so surprised, who do you think anonymously left them for you?"

"That was you?" Scythe inquired turning to look at her.

"Yes. To be quite honest, it appalled me to have you hostage and enslaved, but I couldn't go against Master Hades, I owe my life to him. But that didn't mean I couldn't provide you with at least some semblance of comfort."

"So, what you gave me a few graphic novels and you expect me to forgive you for all that I went through?" Scythe asked.

"Scythe I know you don't care for me, but I care for you. Come join Grimoire Heart, and I can convince Master Hades to let you have a place in the ranks of the elite. I can even convince him to leave Fairy Tail alone." Ultear exclaimed.

"Let me make this very clear Ultear." Scythe stated turning to her, his Hollow-Dragon mask covering his face. "Go. To. Hell."

With that off his chest, Scythe left the area, and found his way to the center of town, before making his way to Wendy's guild hall, finding Wendy standing there waiting for him.

"Oh there you are. You ready to go?" Wendy asked.

"To go?" Scythe asked.

"Didn't your mother call you and tell you what was going on?" Wendy inquired.

"Oh, you're the one Cait Shelter is sending for the joint alliance." Scythe realized.

"Yep. C'mon, the location is an hour's walk into the mountains, we can make it there just after everyone else." Wendy stated.

"I think we'd be running quite late if we were to walk, c'mon I'll fly us there." Scythe smiled entering Satan's Soul, picking Wendy up bridal style.

 _ **~Meanwhile with Team Natsu~**_

"Great, another creepy old mansion." Lucy groaned, as Team Natsu, consisting of Happy, Natsu, Erza, Grey, and said blonde, marched through the front doors.

"It's the second home of Blue Pegasus's master, Bob." Erza explained.

"Oh him." Grey exclaimed as the memory of said master went through his mind. "He… makes me feel funny."

"Grey, be nice. Master Bob, may be a little, eccentric, but he does deserve out upmost respect." Erza stated.

"Yeah, eccentric." Lucy said with sarcasm.

"Just tell me when we're there guys." Natsu groaned, as he was still feeling motion sick from the ride.

"Okay, we're there." Happy stated.

"Yes, they're here at last." A man's voice echoed through the halls.

"At last?" Two more followed suit.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Hello. Hello. Fairy. Fairy. Tail. Tail." All three voices chanted, the two echoing after the first before a spotlight shined down on three figures, who appeared form out of nowhere in the main hall. "Wizards."

Everyone on team Natsu looked dumbfounded at the three figures standing there.

"We're so glad you came." The three said at the same time, raising the creep bar a bit.

"We are." The first man in the center said.

"The Blue Pegasus…" The young man to the first's right, exclaimed.

"Elite crew." The taller man to his left finished.

"The Trimens." They said in unison.

"Hundred Knights Hibiki."

"Holy Knight Eve."

"Still Knight Ren."

"The Trimens from Blue Pegasus?" Lucy questioned with a blush. "Wow that is so cool. Those guys are like the hottest Sorcerers around now." Lucy stated as she began to rant on about the three men standing before them.

"Will you look at those guys. I feel totally underdressed." Grey stated, before realizing he had stripped away his shirt again, while Natsu was leaning against a pillar, feeling like puking his guts out.

"While they are not on the list of bachelors in Sorcerer Weekly." Lucy sighed before remembering something. "Hold on." She exclaimed pulling out the latest issue of Sorcerer Weekly she purchased for the ride there. "I knew it, Scythe is in the top three as well, he was added just this month. I can't believe I didn't notice this before."

"I've heard tales of your beauty, and they're true." Hibiki stated as Erza looked at him, before she looked to Eve.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Titania." Eve said, pulling out the cute boy charm, until her attention was drawn by Ren who had somehow snuck up from behind her.

"Please, come with me." Ren stated, all the while Lucy was struck dumb with how gentlemanly they were being towards her, as they pulled a love seat out of nowhere, with a giant, decorative heart on the back in the center, as they sat her down on it.

"Would you like to freshen up?" Hibiki asked holding a hot towel to her.

"Or maybe something to eat?" Eve asked, even though he only pulled out a table with a bucket and Champaign.

"No." Erza stated.

"Ah, but there's cake. Want some?" Hibiki asked.

"No, thank you." Erza stated.

' _Man, ever since the tower, Erza has been taking Scythe's advice about cutting back on the cake, I'm impressed.'_ Grey thought.

"Geez, what is the deal with these guys?" Lucy asked.

"Please, have a seat." Ren said, appearing behind her, catching her totally off guard, while also putting a hand on her waist. "Oh wow, you're almost too cute." He said pulling her in for a deeper embrace.

"I… I um…" Lucy stuttered.

"No joke. What is the deal with these cornballs?" Grey asked.

"I missed something, who are they?" Natsu questioned regaining some of his strength.

"It's a pleasure to meet a future allay." Erza said, speaking to Eve. "I look forward to working together with you."

"You're so beautiful." Even said catching her off guard. "It's almost unreal. Is this a dream, I hope not, because I've always admired you."

"Uh…" Lucy gapped as Ren slid her a glass of Champaign, with a straw, as he was now acting like a total Tsunder.

"Here, you can have it if you want, but it's not like I made it for you." Ren stated.

' _He bears such a striking resemblance to Chelia's father, the only difference being, the tan; no pink in his hair, and the way he dresses. But they both have the same first name, I'm glad there's enough differences between them for me to tell the difference of the two, otherwise it'd be way too confusing.'_ Lucy thought.

"Well, you ladies must be exhausted. Feel free to spend the night." Hibiki stated.

"We don't mind." All three of them said in unison, leaving Erza and Lucy dumbfounded.

"Calm down men." A new, darker voice exclaimed as he made his way down the steps. "Give these ladies, some breathing room."

"Whoa, that voice." Lucy said as her heart started thumping and she got shivers down her spine. "It's silky smooth."

"Yes Ichiya sir." Ren stated.

"Him? Oh dear." Erza said as she was feeling a bit queasy all of a sudden.

"It's been far too long, Ms. Scarlet." Ichiya stated.

"A long time yes." Erza said as she began to shake in fear. "I never expected to see you here."

"Oh, how I've missed you, my Sweet Honey." Ichiya stated. "But don't cry, I am here, Oooh."

"My Sweet Honey?" Happy and Lucy shouted in unison.

All the while, Erza was shuddering in total fear and embarrassment, as she had feared her guild mates would one day, hear her being called that, from Blue Pegasus's Ichiya.

"She's shaking." Lucy exclaimed.

"A surprise." Ichiya stated.

"A surprise." The Trimens echoed.

"A reunion."

"A reunion."

"Oh yes. Oh yes. Oh yes." They all said together.

"We didn't know she was your girlfriend Mr. Ichiya." The Trimens said before turning to their guests and bowing. "Please forgive our rudeness."

"You know that is not true." Erza shouted pointing at Ichiya with an angered look on her face.

"You idiots." Ichiya shouted at the Trimens. "We have work to do."

"Right boss." They said running off to clean their mess. "Right boss."

"Boss huh? I think that's like the third thing they've called him." Lucy stated.

"They're a bunch of mixed nuts." Happy stated.

"It seems that destiny has brought us together." Ichiya smiled looking at the girls. "Ms. Erza, Ms. Lucy." He said before pointing at Natsu and Grey. "You two not so much." He exclaimed before he went and sniffed at Lucy, creeping her out. "Sweet Parfume."

"He's creeping me out." Lucy said, shuddering.

"Yeah me to." Erza agreed backing off. "I'd never choose to be in his company. However he is a gifted Wizard."

"Listen up you Blue Pegasus Playboy Wannabes. You'd be wise to keep your hands off these ladies. The final member of our group is someone you don't wanna mess with, he could destroy you with a snap of his fingers. So keep your hands to yourselves, we clear?" Grey exclaimed.

"Clear as crystal, now take your leave." Ichiya said, much to the Ice-Makers annoyance.

"Thanks for dropping by." Hibiki stated bowing to him just to be polite.

"Thanks for dropping by." Ren and Even echoed bowing as well.

"We're here on some serious business you know. Can you pretty boys even fight?" Grey questioned.

"You wanna find out?" Ren questioned.

"Yeah we're real tough pal." Eve stated.

"Fight. Well count me in." Natsu cheered.

"Everybody needs to calm down this instant." Erza stated before she got the chills as Ichiya was sniffing at her, and invading her personal space.

"My honey. Your sweet parfume, it still drives me crazy." Ichiya stated.

"You stay far away from me." Erza shouted as she slammed her fist into his face, sending him flying.

"Nice right hook." Lucy said in shock.

As he flew towards the entrance, his head landed in the palm of a familiar ice wizard, with the same magic as Grey's, freezing Ichiya's head in a block of ice.

"You dare to greet us with this flying buffoon?" Lyon asked. "Lamia Scale deserves more respect. We insist on it." He stated before throwing Ichiya towards the group, causing him to land on his head and break the ice surrounding it.

"Oh no. Don't hurt the face." Ichiya pleaded as he bounced all the way to his comrade's feet.

"What is wrong with you?" Grey questioned.

"He was the one who attacked me Grey." Lyon stated.

"Watch it, that's our leader you're messing with, pal." Ren stated.

"How dare you." Eve added.

"You and your men should just turn around and just go home." Hibiki stated.

"I suppose that means women, can stay and fight?" A familiar voice questioned before the carpet came to life. "Marinate Attack: Carpet Doll."

"What'd I do?" Lucy asked as she was on the receiving end of the attack. "Hold on, I recognize that magic. Sherry? No way. You joined the guild to?" Lucy questioned the love obsessed puppeteer.

"I was hoping you fairies hadn't forgotten who I am. But please, do try to forget who I was, okay?" Sherry questioned.

"Still crazy." Lucy mumbled.

"I have been born anew, by the power of love." Sherry exclaimed.

"More, I must breathe in more of your parfume." Ichiya said bouncing towards Erza.

"Oh no. Stay back." Erza shouted pointing a spear at him.

"Let's go Lyon." Grey stated.

"My pleasure." Lyon smiled.

"I'm ready to party." Natsu cheered.

"I could never love you." Sherry said glaring at Lucy.

"Well the feeling's mutual." Lucy retorted.

Everybody was at a standstill as the pressure in the air was thick enough it required Gajeel's Iron Dragon Sword to cut through it, before a looming presence stifled the conflict in the air.

"Enough." A might voice exclaimed gaining their attention. "We're here to work together as a group, to destroy the Oracion Seis. This is not the time for us to fight among ourselves."

Standing in the doorway, was a tall, bald, muscle bound man, wearing an ancients priest's attire, with a demanding of respect, presence surrounding him.

"Yes Jura." Lyon stated.

"That's Jura?" Erza questioned.

"So that's really him." Ren exclaimed.

"Lamia Scale's top man, Iron Rock Jura." Hibiki exclaimed.

"Who?" Natsu asked.

"That guy is one of the Ten Wizard Saints." Happy stated.

"Yeah. Which means he's kind of a big deal." Lucy stated.

"So four from Fairy Tail, and Four from Blue Pegasus?" Sherry questioned. "Ha, funny, our guild only needed to send three members."

"Oh man, why do they always forget about me?" Happy whined.

"Enough Sherry. There are actually five from Fairy Tail, he's arriving here with the one person from the Cait Shelter Guild." Jura exclaimed. "He I would say, has power that is on par with even mine. It seems we have representatives from three guilds, but as pointed out, the member from Cait Shelter has yet to arrive, with the final Fairy Tail member."

"Yes, and about that guild, as you said Jura. They're only sending one." Ichiya stated, swinging from his jacket at the tip of Erza's spear.

"Just one member?" Erza questioned.

"That's insane." Grey exclaimed. "We're supposed to be up against a powerful group here."

"One, if that's true, how crazy intense is this guy gonna be?" Lucy questioned.

"AAAH." Wendy's voice echoed through the hall as she tripped over nothing and landed face first into the ground, gaining all their attention.

"Well Lucy, let me put it to you this way." Scythe chuckled picking Wendy up by the back of her dress, helping her to her feet. "She was my partner in the Battle Royale a couple days ago in Magnolia."

"Scythe put me down, I can get up myself." Wendy complained before she stood up properly, and dusted herself off. "Hi, ugh… I'm sorry I got here so late. I've come from the Cait Shelter Guild, my name's Wendy Marvell, it's nice to meet all of you."

"Wendy." Ren repeated.

"Marvelous." Eve stated.

"Cute." Hibiki awed.

"Wendy?" Lucy pondered as that name sounded familiar to her somehow.

"I recognize you." Jura exclaimed. "Yes, you're that girl Jack tried to have his way with four months ago."

"Yes, it's good to see you again Mr. Jura." Wendy smiled softly.

"Please just call me Jura. Adding Mr. to my name makes me feel like an old fart." Jura laughed. "I'm glad to see you are doing well, I was not pleased with Jack when I caught him doing what he was doing."

"Hey Jura, it's nice to meet you. I'm the fifth and final member of the party sent from Fairy Tail." Scythe stated holding out his hand, in which Jura took and shook.

"Oh, such a strong grip you have their young man. What is your name?" Jura asked.

"My name is Scythe Strauss. I'm an S-Class…" Scythe paused when he noticed two unfriendly faces. "You." Scythe glared at Lyon and Sherry. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Do we know you?" Sherry questioned.

"Don't you read Sorcerer Weekly?" Lucy asked.

"Perhaps this might ring a bell in your heads? You kidnapped me, chained me to a stone slab, kidnapped me again, and all with the intent to murder me, because you thought I had ties with Deliora, on Galuna Island." Scythe exclaimed.

"Wait, you're that brat from the island?" Lyon questioned his eyes going wide.

"Carpet Doll." Sherry shouted wrapping Scythe in a ball of carpet. "Lyon, now we must take action to eradicate him, to keep Deliora from resurrecting and causing havoc."

Before Erza, Natsu, Grey, or Lucy could do anything, Wendy ran for cover behind Jura, as the ball of carpet had six claws skewer through its walls, and was shredded away within five seconds. Lyon sent ice eagles at Scythe, only for them to melt in mid attack as the heat around him was too intense.

"Enough of this, Sherry, Lyon, stop this at once and explain yourselves." Jura shouted.

"I can explain it perfectly." Lyon stated. "This boy is a demon, the vessel of Deliora's demonic soul, incubating and waiting to be unleashed. He must be destroyed if we are to survive."

"Scythe is no monster." Wendy shouted.

Jura looked her in the eyes, and saw a power he had not seen in her the last time he saw her. Instead of the weak, shy, over apologetic girl he first met, he saw a young woman, blooming with pride, confidence, and self-awareness.

"Scythe has the biggest heart I've ever seen. He cares for life, and protects people, no matter the cost it comes at. He's strong, and would give his life if he could, to keep his friends safe." Wendy shouted at them. "He even protected me from Jack at the ruined K/DA concert a month ago."

"That's it." Lucy said snapping her fingers.

"What's it Lucy?" Grey asked.

"That girl with him, is the same girl who he took to the K/DA concert after his S-Class Quest. She's the Wendy he wouldn't shut up about." Lucy smirked.

"So that means…" Natsu exclaimed before it came to him. "She's the one who put the Dragon's Mate Mark on his neck." He laughed.

"Shut up Natsu." Scythe shouted, his face red like a tomato.

"Oh I knew you had a thing for him Wendy, but to give him the mark of a potential mate, I'm shocked." Carla said, walking in behind them, surprising the group.

"Oh." Happy cooed in admiration, his eyes turning into hearts, seeing the white talking cat. "Hey Lucy, I'll give you my fish if you tell that vision I haven't been neutered." Happy said patting her leg to get her attention.

"Keep looking up my skirt and you will be." Lucy stated in annoyance. _'Time to give him a taste of his own medicine.'_ She smiled. "You love her." Lucy smirked, drawing out the middle word of that statement.

"Hey, that's my shtick you copycat. Get your own." Happy shouted angrily.

"Back to the matter at hand." Jura exclaimed. "Sherry, Lyon. You will not attack our comrade in arms, and will be severely punished for this when we return to the guild hall."

"Yes sir." Sherry and Lyon stated.

"Still, I find it kinda humiliating for Fairy Tail that they had to send five members, while we only had to send three." Sherry smirked.

"The reason why there's five of us, is simple." Scythe stated, clasping his hands behind his head. "Our entire team is a package deal, you get one of us, you get all of us, no questions or complaints will be heeded. They could have sent only me, and it would have been more than enough, but that's not how this team works. Oh, and you'll be replacing the carpet I shredded, since you were the one who used it to attack me in the first place."

"You can't be serious. You destroyed it, you replace it." Sherry stated.

"Okay, enough squabbling." Jura sighed.

"But sir he…"

"Has a point Sherry. The carpet wouldn't be shredded to pieces if you hadn't attacked him with it. Ergo you have to pay to replace it, on your dime, not the guilds. Now let's get to work on trying to stop the Oracion Seis."

"Yes but before we start, I have to go make a letter of the alphabet." Ichiya stated before leaving for the bathroom.

 _ **~Ten Minutes Later~**_

"Alright, now that we're all present and accounted for, we can get started." Jura exclaimed.

"There's just one tiny problem with that though." Scythe exclaimed walking up beside Ichiya and bringing out his weapon, the Grimm Reaper. "Reveal yourself Gemini." He stated, slamming the hilt of his blade on Ichiya's head, causing a puff of smoke, revealing two tiny blue fairy like creatures floating around.

"Yes your highness." The Gemini twins exclaimed.

"Now, you will not, I repeat, will NOT, replay any of what you abstracted from Ichiya's mind to Angel, is that understood?" Scythe questioned.

"But Mistress will get mad and hurt us if we return to her without any information." The sister said.

"What's going on here?" Hibiki questioned.

"The real Ichiya's probably still in the bathroom. Could one of you go and get him?" Jura asked, just as amazed at what was transpiring in front of him.

"Then tell her false information. Tell her that we'll start our attack by taking out the Oracion Seis's Master first, then we'll be picking them off one by one." Scythe exclaimed. "Now leave."

"Yes your highness." The Gemini Twins said before disappearing.

"What the hell was that?" Sherry asked. "How did you know it wasn't really Ichiya, and why did they address you like you're royalty?"

"I'm a Celestial Knight, I can sense the presence of a Celestial Spirit within a certain distance from my own location, sort of like a bat's sonar. Even though I'm not contracted to any of the Celestial Spirits, they still serve under me. But to answer your next question, is a reason I am not willing to share with someone who tried to murder me, for a third time now." Scythe explained. "Man, your aunt and uncle are gonna have a field day tearing you apart when they hear about this." He smiled.

"Y-you know Aunt Nora, and Uncle Ren?" Sherry asked in fear.

"Know them? Ha. Before I was forcefully aged into who I am now, I was their daughter's only friend in daycare, since we are both Godslayers and all. I still keep in contact with them. They even have a weekly lunch with my mom." Scythe smiled. "But back to the matter at hand. Hibiki bring up the photographs of the enemy your team has. I can tell you all you need to know about the Oracion Seis. Hades had plenty of meetings with them, and since I was the one who served all their meetings during the time I was enslaved by Grimoire Heart, I know all their secrets, and as much as it pains me to do so, I will take on their Celestial Sorceress Angel."

"Why would it pain you to do that?" Hibiki questioned as Eve came back with the real Ichiya, all the while he was still confused as to how he knew they had photographs, as he brought them up.

"Angel might be part of the Oracion Seis, but she's not pure evil. She was the only person, who openly showed me compassion, kindness, sympathy, and love, during my time as a slave for Grimoire Heart. I eventually ended up calling her Big-Sis whenever she was around. I think I might be able to get through to her, I just need to be face to face and talk with her." Scythe exclaimed.

"Scythe, are you sure it's wise for you to do this mission?" Erza asked. "I mean, it could bring up some traumatic memories for you, and I wouldn't want you to go through anything like what I did when I faced Jellal again in the Tower of Heaven. You can still go home, no one here would fault you for leaving."

"No Erza. My mind's made up." Scythe explained. "Natsu, I'm leaving Cobra to you. He's no ordinary sorcerer. He's the Poison Dragonslayer, and his hearing is sharp enough to where he can predict your attacks by reading your mind." Scythe explained. "He's got a giant purple snake with him, her name's Cubellios, she can sprout wings, though she seems to have a soft spot for me, and so she shouldn't be a problem if you tell her I'd be happy to give her treats. But it might not work because of her loyalty to Cobra."

"Beady eyes, and a mischievous smirk. He looks like trouble to me." Natsu stated.

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black." Lyon said in unison with Grey.

"Alright. I'm game for a little challenge against another Dragonslayer." Natsu smiled.

"Natsu, he's a second Generation Dragonslayer, just like Laxus." Scythe clarified.

"Meaning he wasn't trained by a dragon, he only absorbed a Dragonslayer Lacrima." Erza said in understanding.

"Grey, Sherry, Lyon. You three will handle Racer, he's the speedster of the six; his magic allows him to move extremely fast, I've seen how it works first hand." Scythe stated, gripping his left shoulder.

"Whatever you say man." Grey smiled.

Sherry and Lyon looked to Jura and he nodded at them, letting them know to listen to what he has to say.

"Alright, we'll follow your lead on this, since you know them better than any of us do." Lyon stated. "But this doesn't mean we trust you."

"Jura, I'll leave Hot-Eye to you. Both your magic's are similar, he melts the earth into a liquid like substance without turning it into magma, while yours solidifies it, while both types of magic are good for both offence and defense, so he's gonna be a bit tough to beat, even for you."

"Okay, I understand." Jura exclaimed.

"Erza, Lucy, you handle Midnight, he's a deep sleeper, but his magic is similar to Mystogan's, but he can also control inorganic materials, so Erza, wear something you can easily stretch out to evade his traps." Scythe explained.

"Got it." Lucy stated.

"Of course." Erza stated.

"One more thing. His magic doesn't allow him to control physical attacks, only magical ones. So best way to beat him is with up-close, none magical attacks." Scythe stated.

"Finally, there's Brain, who just so happens to be Midnight's father. He's got the same magic as Hibiki, Archive. So he's an extremely good strategist. I'm assuming he's their Master, since I don't recall ever seeing another member. We'll take them out using divide and conquer, meaning we split them up with their respective opponents, once that's done, we all attack Brain together as one. Wendy, you'll provide medical backup in case someone needs healing."

"Got it." Wendy exclaimed.

"Now that we all know our respective partners, let's move out." Scythe exclaimed.

"Wait, what about us?" Hibiki asked as he, Ichiya, Ren, and Eve were still jobless.

"You four will supply us with backup if needed. Best defense is a good offence, meaning we need some fighters to stay behind and take out anyone who the Oracion Seis might have brought along with them. While I know Hibiki's magic isn't meant for fighting, he'll supply us with information, and act as our eyes and ears, try to find the location of Niruvāna, and maybe, we can destroy it before the Oracion Seis can take control of it." Scythe directed.

"Sir." The four of them saluted.

' _Amazing, he's taken complete control over the situation, and has assigned each of us to the opponents we have the best chance of beating. This boy is truly remarkable. I can see why Ren and Nora speaking highly of him.'_ Jura smiled.

"One more thing, Hibiki, Eve, Ren." Scythe exclaimed.

"Yes?" They asked in unison.

"Try to do anything to Wendy, and I'll tear your throats out, got it?" Scythe questioned, putting a hand on Hibiki's shoulder, as smoke began to rise from it. "I heard what the three of you said about her. There's a few problems with that. One, she's spoken for. Two, two thirds of you are too old for her, and three, you're all nothing but a bunch of heart breaking womanizers. So keep your hands off her, and you will live to see another day."

"Y-Yes sir." The three of them said in unison, finally seeing what Grey meant about him being no joke.

"Now, Ichiya, I assume Blue Pegasus has something that can send the Seis to oblivion in one shot?" Scythe asked looking to the short man.

"Yes, we have the Christina, the pride of the Blue Pegasus guild." Ichiya said pointing upwards.

"Seriously?" Lyon questioned.

"I've heard of the Magic Bomber, but I thought it was just a myth." Sherry exclaimed.

"Seriously? Is that really necessary, there's only six of them." Lucy exclaimed.

"That's the type of enemy we face." Jura exclaimed.

"Ah, yes sir." Lucy said, seeing the serious, and scary look on his face.

"Remember everyone, stick to the plan, I've given you the strategy on how to take them out, but tread carefully, there's no telling what could happen in a battle field." Scythe explained.

"Let's go, I'm all fired up." Natsu shouted before running off, and breaking down the doors, making a mad dash for the forest. "Time to hunt me some demons. Ready or not, here I come."

"Where do you think you're going?" Lucy asked as everyone stepped outside.

"Always acting without a thought in his head." Erza sighed.

"Some days I wonder about his mental health." Lucy exasperated.

"What do you guys wanna bet he didn't even hear the plan past his opponent?" Grey asked.

"I'll bet five fish he didn't." Happy stated raising his paw.

"Overkill much?" Ren asked.

"Yeah no kidding." Eve stated.

"Just great, we're gonna have to fix it." Hibiki deadpanned.

"Enough gawking, move." Erza ordered.

"Guess we're playing catch up with that dork." Grey exclaimed.

"Aw, do we have to?" Lucy cried.

"Double time it."

"Quit crying." Grey exclaimed as he and Lucy began to run with Erza.

"Their energy is as infectious as I remember." Lyon smiled. "Ready Sherry?"

"Yeah." She said as they began to run after them.

"Wait, stay together." Jura shouted.

"So we're hunting demons." Ren stated, going off what Natsu said.

"Mhmm." Eve confirmed.

"And an Angel to." Hibiki smiled.

"Man, why did mom assign me to this mission?" Scythe groaned as Wendy stood beside him.

"I'm sure everything will work out just fine." Wendy giggled.

"I'm too old for this." Jura sighed before looking at Scythe. "Hey Scythe, mind if I ask you a question?" He asked as they began to walk after the others.

"Sure, go ahead." Scythe exclaimed, using his Earth-Slayer magic to make a new door.

"Is it true you're the grandson of the founder of Petunia village?" Jura questioned.

"Yeah, my gramps was a really important guy, though he died of a disease that is currently incurable." Scythe explained.

"Currently?" Jura inquired.

"Right now, as far as I know, there are some royal scientists working to try and create not only a cure, but also a vaccination for the disease, to prevent it from infecting other people." Scythe explained.

"Now let me ask you something." Ichiya said proving he had been walking with them the entire time.

' _This guy seems like someone who can easily be forgotten about.'_ Scythe thought. "Shoot."

"Is it true, that you defeated an entire army, one big enough to over throw not only Clover, but the rest of the major cities in the Kingdom as well, all on your own?" Ichiya questioned.

"Oh, I wasn't aware the mission was that big." Wendy gasped.

"Don't be ridiculous child, he's obviously just exaggerating the size of the army." Carla huffed.

"She's right, at most the army was just big enough to take over Clover and Magnolia, nothing more." Scythe explained. "But yes, I did do it on my own."

"Amazing, you're so young, and so powerful at the same time." Jura exclaimed.

"I guess there's an upside to being the son of a monster." Scythe sighed.

"Acnologia?" Jura questioned.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Scythe inquired.

"There's not very many legendary monsters, who are able to use Etherion." Ichiya explained. "Your parfume seems to be especially strong, you're not a Dragonslayer."

"That's right. My slayer magic far surpasses the normal laws of the elements." Scythe explained.

"What slayer are you?" Jura questioned.

"I'm an Etherion Godslayer." Scythe exclaimed.

"I see." Jura stated. "If you're up to answering, may I ask how you escaped Grimoire Heart?"

"That, is a bit personal, but I can answer." Scythe sighed. "I was an experiment of theirs, but I escaped, because they thought I had died after they injected me with the Etherion Godslayer Lacrima, forcing my magic to mature much faster than it should have, but into a different slayer type. Turns out my body was just in a metamorphic state to adjust to the change in Slayer type magic. So they just dumped my body on the outskirts of Magnolia. Which turned out to be their downfall."

"How so?" Jura questioned.

"I'll find them." Scythe stated. "I'll find Grimoire Heart, and I'll make them suffer."

"You know, there's a saying that is quite popular amongst us peacemakers." Jura exclaimed. "An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind."

"Where have I heard that one before?" Scythe questioned looking at Carla with a smile.

"I understand why you'd want revenge for what they did to you. Believe me, nothing would make me happier than to see one of the most dangerous Dark Guilds, eradicated, but if you go down the path of revenge, then there's no coming back from it." Jura explained.

"It's not just about me Jura." Scythe explained stopping in his tracks. "They destroyed my home, killed the man and woman I called my parents right before my eyes, and they're still destroying towns, families, lives. I want to stop them, to get justice for their victims."

Jura and Ichiya turned their heads to look at Scythe before the sound of a large explosion echoed through the air.

"That sounded like the Christina was shot down. We gotta move." Scythe exclaimed using his Lightning Godslayer magic to grab Wendy, and Carla, dashing off to the battle.

Upon arrival, Scythe found Natsu in the middle of a battle with Cobra, and his snake. Throwing punch, after punch at him, while everyone else were busy trying to fight their opponents as well.

"Damn it, how could this have gone wrong?" Scythe questioned putting Carla and Wendy down behind a rock.

Scythe looked up from where he hid them just in time to see Racer make his way and strike Natsu and Grey in the back.

"Natsu, Grey." Two Lucy's shouted before they faced one another.

"Gemini. Close your gate and don't heed, any of Angel's calls." Scythe shouted scaring the Lucy double.

"Ah. Yes your highness." The fake Lucy exclaimed before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Well, isn't that interesting, you're able to actually control Celestial Spirits without forming a contract with them. What's your secret kid?" Racer questioned appearing behind him in an instant.

"Nothing to it Sawyer. They just respect a Celestial Knight, more than a Celestial Sorceress." Scythe exclaimed kicking Racer in the gut, calling him by his actual name. "That was for dislocating my shoulder six months ago."

"What? I've never met you before in my life." Racer growled.

"Oh really? Do you still take your eggs deviled or sunny side up? I can't remember." Scythe stated cracking his knuckles.

"No way." Racer exclaimed running off. "Boss, I think this might be a bit more complicated than planned."

"What are you talking about Racer?" Brain questioned.

"You remember that brat Angel would always faun over in the Grimoire Heart Guildhall? It's him. He's here, he's older, and he's looking for payback." Racer stated.

"Ah yes, Hades did mention how he accelerated the boys age in our last meeting. Though your analysis of the situation is correct, with him on their side, our chances of stopping them are going to be significantly harder." Brain stated, before he noticed Wendy peeking over the rock. "No it can't be. Wendy."

"Uh, Scythe, Brain's spotted me." Wendy shouted as he was in the middle of a fight with Racer.

"To think we simply stumbled upon her here. We've made quite a find my friends." Brain exclaimed before Racer was slammed into him.

"You leave Wendy alone." Scythe declared landing on the ground, only to hold up his arm, and take a bite from Cubellios. "Aw, don't be like that girl. Don't you remember me?" Scythe asked before scratching under her jaw, causing her to remove her fangs, and curl up around him in joy.

"What the, Cubellios?" Cobra questioned.

"Been a long time Eric, does Cubellios still like tidbits of honey glazed sausage?" Scythe asked as the snake nuzzled his head.

"No way. I thought Hades had gone mad when he said this happened, I didn't expect a magic like this to even exist." Cobra stated.

"Hey Big-Sis." Scythe called looking at Angel. "It's been a while, maybe you and I can catch up sometime during visiting hours at the prisons."

"No way, it really is the kid." Angel gasped.

"Grab her." Brain shouted pointing his staff at Wendy, in which it nearly got her, only for something unexpected to happen.

"SCYTHE NO." Wendy shouted as he pushed her out of the way, before he was sucked into the lacrima in the skull.

"Hmm, not the Maiden of the Skies, but Godslayer Healing magic is more potent than Dragonslayer." Brain said. "I have no used for the rest of you, be gone. Dark Rondo."

It was at this moment, as the team was about to be obliterated, a wall of stone shot up out of the ground, and saved their lives, while inadvertently, giving the Seis a chance to escape.

"Is everyone alright?" Jura questioned as he and Ichiya made their way to them.

"We could be better. But they got away." Natsu exclaimed.

"Scythe is with them. They captured him, because he let his guard down to protect me." Wendy stated tears in her eyes.

"Oh no." Ichiya gasped.

Jura went to console Wendy, bringing her in for a hug as she began to cry, until he noticed something around her neck that wasn't there before.

"Wendy, what's that around your neck?" Jura questioned.

Wendy looked up at him before feeling around her neck, gasping when she found it was a small chain. She pulled it up over her head and revealed it to be the pendent Scythe received from his grandmother, with a note attached to it.

"Wendy, if you're reading this, then you need to call on my grandparents for help. Take the gem in your hands, and pray to it. My grandmother should hear your prayers, and will come to your aid. ~Scythe." Wendy read aloud.

"But aren't his grandparents dead?" Ichiya questioned.

"Technically they are, but they were the first to ever be granted the title of Celestial Knighthood, so their souls reside in the Celestial Armory where all the weapons of a Celestial Knights, are stored." Erza explained as Ichiya used a healing parfume on them.

"Oh please, hear me Scythe's grandmother." Wendy pleaded following the instructions. "Please, answer my prayers, and help us. Scythe is in trouble, and he needs our help. I don't know what to do."

"Wendy." Jura sighed before a sparkle of light began to shine as Rin, along with Shirou, Saber, Robin Hood, and Hercules, were standing there, appearing just like a Celestial Spirit.

"Tell me what happened to my grandson." Rin exclaimed with seriousness in her voice.


	27. Against the Oracion Seis: PT2

Mama Mirajane-27

Deep in the heart of the forest, there lay an abandoned ancient village, with a secret cave, hidden beneath the Cliffside and waterfall. There, in the dimly lit cavern, Brain held out his staff, expelling its contents, onto the cavern floor.

Scythe groaned in a bit of pain before Racer placed a magic canceling cuff on his right wrist, then his left, preventing him from using any magic.

"Damn it, what am I doing here?" Scythe questioned as he found the cuffs were linked to two lines of chain connected to the wall behind him.

"We need your special medical expertise my boy. You and Wendy Marvell are the only ones who can help." Brain explained. "But since you've taken her place, the plan is even better."

"Piss off." Scythe hissed, spitting on Brain's boots.

"Such insolence." Brain stated, smacking Scythe with the skull of his cane before walking off. "Angel, Cobra, watch him."

"Sir." Cobra stated.

"Of course." The white haired beauty exclaimed as the other four began to leave the cave.

"Racer, bring _'him'_ to me at once." Brain ordered.

"Will do boss. But it's for far it'll take me about an hour, to get there and back." Racer exclaimed before running off.

"No matter." Brain smiled.

"I see." Cobra exclaimed understanding the situation. "Once he's revived we'll be able to find Niruvāna in no time. You're doing your name proud sir."

When the other four were gone, Scythe slumped against the wall, and huffed in annoyance, rubbing the cheek Brain had smacked with his cane.

"Well you two. Guess we get to talk some." Scythe chuckled. "Last time we spoke was about an hour before you left the ship, and Hades turned me into a lab rat."

"What happened to you Scythe?" Eric asked.

"You ask what happened to me, Eric? I found my biological mom, that's what happened. She's a member of Fairy Tail, even strong enough to beat the Queen of the Fairies." Scythe smiled. "I even have a sister, and I just might possibly have a girlfriend, if I survive all this. Question is, how do you know my name now?"

"Hades told us what name you go by these days. Honestly, it's rather fitting of the Etherion God of War." Angel explained as Cubellios came and curled up around Scythe in a loving embrace.

"Congrats on the girlfriend thing as well." Eric exclaimed.

"You know I told the team alliance about how nice Angel has been to me, but I didn't tell anyone about how you'd sneak me candy strawberries, and treat me like a little brother Eric. You even let me play with Cubellios whenever you **'** ordered **'** me to watch her while you had your meetings with Hades." Scythe smiled softly. "I doubt anyone would have believed me."

"You're right nobody would have believed you." Eric smiled, tossing him a bag of said candies.

"Oh sweet." Scythe smiled digging into the bag. "So both of you answer me this." Scythe exclaimed. "When exactly did the five of you leave the Tower of Heaven?"

"How'd you know we were enslaved there?" Angel asked in shock.

"Erza Scarlet, Queen of the Fairies, she was a slave there to, and not to mention the one who finished the revolt Jellal began." Scythe explained. "Plus I kinda blew the thing up about a month and a half ago. Kinda fun to be honest, blowing up an entire tower made of Ethernano, but seeing my own funeral, that was the deal breaker that made me not, want to do it again."

"So you were the one who beat Jellal?" Cobra asked.

"Me? No, that was all Natsu's doing. I was stuck in a block of Ethernano as a sacrifice for most of the time, and the rest was spent unconscious being saved by the Goddess of Fire." Scythe explained.

"Alright, all that aside. How were you able to force Gemini's gate closed?" Angel questioned.

"Simple, I ordered them to return to the Celestial Spirit World, and to never answer your summons again, unless I tell them otherwise." Scythe explained.

"Okay but how?" Eric questioned.

"Guess I'll have to explain it." Scythe sighed. "It's happened only three other times in all of history, but I was knighted, by the Celestial Spirit King himself. Which means, I can control Celestial Spirits, even if I'm not contracted with them, and they respect my words, far greater than they do the ones they're contracted to. My grandparent's and a friend of theirs, who turned evil, were the first three to ever be knighted by the Celestial Spirit King."

"Damn, you come from a line of Celestial Knights, I'm jealous." Angel exclaimed. "But why did they address you as Royalty?"

"You don't have to think about it too hard Angel." Scythe exclaimed. "I am the son of the Dragon King Acnologia. Now answer my question, when were you freed from the tower?"

"About six months after Jellal broke our bonds. Brain took us in, all five of us. You should have seen Midnight, he couldn't have been happier to be reunited with his father." Eric chuckled.

"He gave me my first Celestial Spirit Key, and taught us all our own magic." Angel explained.

"Well, I still wish you could choose a different life style. Though neither of you seem all too surprised as to who my lineage is." Scythe exclaimed.

"Well, I mean it is surprising, but not surprising enough. We figured there was some explanation as to how you survived Hades Etherion experiments. Now we know." Cobra stated. "In fact, it was one of my theories as to how you survived."

"Well, I hate to cut our reunion short." Scythe sighed standing up. "But I've got a job to do, and it pisses me off capturing you is that job."

"How exactly are you gonna do that? Your magic is blocked remember?" Angel asked.

' _Strange, the only thing that I can hear in his head is the lyrics to that Queen song, Another one bites the dust.'_ Cobra mentally stated. _'In fact, the entire time he's been sitting there, he's been reciting song lyrics in his head. What the hell is he up to?'_

"True, but I don't need magic for this." Scythe exclaimed holding out his right hand. "Amaterasu."

Cobra and Angel jumped as a pillar of fire lit up the cave, before they turned around and were instantly knocked out by a backhand and a kick to the face.

"Serves you right." Amaterasu exclaimed marching up to Scythe and breaking the seal stones. "There you go sweetie."

"Thanks big-sis Amaterasu." Scythe smiled rubbing his wrists.

As Amaterasu disappeared, Scythe made a mad dash for the cave entrance before the ground beneath him liquefied.

"What the hell?" Scythe questioned before he felt something pierce the back of his neck, and his eyes went blank.

"So that's another extent of your power my boy? Summoning the Goddess of Fire. My, my you sure are full of surprises." Brain said as he pulled Scythe out of Hot-Eye's trap, and set him against the wall. "Now be a good boy, stay right there, and do exactly as I tell you."

 _ **~With Wendy's Group~**_

"So Scythe was kidnapped by the Oracion Seis because he pushed you out of the way?" Rin asked as she was walking alongside Wendy and Shirou, the other heroic spirits having split up with the others.

"Yeah. I'd understand if you didn't approve of him seeing me." Wendy stated.

"Is that what you're afraid of? Wendy, we all know Scythe would do it again in a heartbeat no matter what the circumstances." Shirou explained. "He's not the type of boy to just sit around and do nothing while his friends are in danger, it's not in his blood."

"So don't you worry, we approve of you dating our grandson." Rin smiled putting a gentle hand on her head to reassure her.

"Hey, um, not to question you or anything, but are you sure we're going the right way?" Wendy asked.

"Scythe's unique magic energy signature is radiating off from this location." Shirou explained.

"Wait hold up." Rin said stopping them in their tracks.

Shirou looked around and saw a shadow move through the foliage of the forest. He pulled out his bow and quiver of arrows from the Celestial Armory, before firing one off at the running target.

"Geez, is that how you greet an old friend after fifty years?" A woman's voice questioned as she popped her head out from the bushes.

"Yan?" Rin questioned.

"Nice to see you to. Man your grandson sure likes to get in trouble, I've been trying to track him down for the past couple hours." Yan exclaimed stepping out of the foliage, causing Wendy to stare in shock.

"Whoa, your body, is that a special type of armor?" Wendy questioned.

"No, it's her actual body." Shirou explained. "Rin and I had rebuilt her body from a special type of metal that is near indestructible, and imbued with Demonslayer magic. You, are staring at one of the last remaining kitsune's in Earthland."

"Whoa." Wendy said wide eyed while Carla poked her head out from behind Wendy's leg.

"A fox. What is she even doing here? I thought kitsune's were mischievous creatures with selfish intentions." Carla stated.

"That's some way of showing gratitude to the one who's been attacking the perverts passing through your town." Yan exclaimed.

"Wait, you're the one doing that?" Wendy asked.

"Mhmm." Yan smiled, nodding her head.

"Yan, how do you know about Scythe?" Rin questioned.

"Saw him dropping the girl off at her guild, kid seemed to know I was following him, so I confronted him as he lit a cigar." Yan explained.

"Did I just hear you right, he was smoking?" Shirou questioned, his left eye twitching.

"Yeah, he was smoking the last bit of one cigar when I confronted him, before lighting a fresh one." Yan stated. "You didn't know he smokes?"

"I guess it won't really affect him, since he's an Etherion Godslayer and all." Rin sighed, though it was obvious she was annoyed by this fact.

"I am so gonna punish his ass when we rescue him." Shirou growled.

"So, back to rescuing him. We've been able to follow his magic energy signature, due to its uniqueness, we're nearing an ancient village, and we think it might be the base of the Oracion Seis." Wendy explained.

"Well your tracking skills are leading you in the right direction. Scythe is down in a cave, I had found him already, but when I sensed your presence I knew I had to tell you what was going on." Yan explained.

"What's going on with our grandson?" Shirou and Rin questioned at the same time.

"He's been put under a mind control spell. The potion used to ignite that mind control was injected into him, via the neck, when he attempted to escape after summoning some fire lady."

"Amaterasu. Alright, thank you Yan." Shirou exclaimed as the three of them began to run towards the direction of the base, with Yan following close behind, taking on her kitsune form.

 _ **~In the base~**_

"Sorry it took so long." Racer exclaimed putting a large, chained up, T shaped coffin down. "Thing's so heavy it was hard for me to build up any speed. I've always thought I was fast, but after that trip I'm starting to doubt myself."

"Let me assure you Racer, there is no one who can come even close to matching your speed." Brain exclaimed.

"Where are Cobra and Angel?" Racer asked before noticing Scythe standing behind Brain. "Boss the kid's out of his chains."

"Calm down, he's under my complete control." Brain explained. "Cobra and Angel have been sent out to help Hot-Eye search for Niruvāna. They had fallen for the boy's, old friend talk, routine and were rendered unconscious until about ten minutes ago when I sent them off to find Niruvāna." Brain turned to Scythe and walked up to him, giving him an insanely dark look. "It's time now boy, are you ready to use your magic to resurrect the man inside?" Brain questioned.

"Yes, Brain." Scythe exclaimed, sounding like a mindless drone.

"Good." Brain smiled as the chains sealing the coffin were removed, thus allowing the cover to dissolve as if covered in acid.

Though Scythe was a mindless drone at the moment, a spark of life returned to them, as he saw who was inside of the coffin.

"Allow me to introduce you to Jellal. A brilliant Sorcerer who once infiltrated the Magic Council." Brain exclaimed before he sensed something was off. He turned to Scythe and his eyes widened, when he saw the young boy, trying to fight the effects of the mind control potion.

"Jellal…" Scythe growled, tails made of fire sprouting from his back. "I'll… end you… for good…"

"He's fighting your hold on him?" Racer asked.

"Impossible, the potion is a flawless control serum, no one, NO ONE, has ever been able to fight it." Brain exclaimed.

"Never… underestimate an… Etherion Godslayer…" Scythe exclaimed looking up at Brain, with hate in his eyes, before he felt a second pinch on his neck, calming down as a second dose of the serum was administered.

"That was a close one." Racer exclaimed.

"Indeed. Truly, a Godslayer with power that can rival the Dragon King's is something to behold, and fear." Brain exclaimed. "Now Scythe, bring Jellal back from his catatonic state."

"SCYTHE." A voice echoed from outside the cave.

"Racer, intercept them." Brain ordered.

"Gladly boss." Racer said running outside.

Once out in the open, Racer ran around the area before he felt an arrow go through his leg. Falling to the ground, Racer looked in the direction the arrow came from, and saw someone he thought only existed as a myth, or legend.

"No. The Dragon of Fiore?" Racer questioned as Shirou stood on the cliff, a Noble Phantasm arrow ready to fire.

"Make a move, I dare you." Shirou stated aiming for Racer's head. "Your sight deception magic won't work on me."

"Brain. I might need some help out here." Racer shouted.

"Can't you take care of some miscreants from a common guild on your own?" Brain questioned making his appearance.

"This is no ordinary guild member boss. Look." Racer said. Brain looked at Shirou and his eyes widened when they met with the crimson archers.

"It can't be." Brain gasped. "Shirou my old friend, I thought you to be dead, I even dropped flowers onto your grave."

"Long time no see Brain. Last time I saw you, I was under the impression you were mentoring Geld in the Magic Bureau's Department of Development." Shirou exclaimed.

"It has been far too long old friend, what's say we bond over a couple of drinks, in celebration of Niruvāna's revival?" Brain asked.

"Sorry Brain, it was a major pain in the ass to seal that monstrosity away alongside the Nirvits. Not to mention it's too dangerous for even you to use." Shirou exclaimed.

"To seal it away? You sound as if you were there when it was created, and then sealed up." Brain exclaimed.

"I was. I'm over four-hundred years old comrade. I was there when Niruvāna was built, and I was there to help seal it away as well." Shirou explained.

"So, are you here to stop me from reviving that legendary weapon?" Brain questioned as Racer tore the arrow from his leg, with a grunt of pain.

"That, and I'm here to get my grandson back." Shirou explained as Rin, Wendy, and Yan came up behind him, with Carla flying overhead.

"Your grandson? You mean the Godslayer? The bastard son of the Apocalypse Dragon?" Brain questioned as said person came walking out, followed closely behind by the now non-catatonic Jellal. But as Scythe stopped beside Brain, Jellal did not, and kept on marching, as if following some unheard voice.

"Jellal?" Wendy asked in shock.

"Your grandson was very helpful in reviving Jellal from his catatonic state. He had been poisoned by his own tower of Ethernano, and had remained like that ever since." Brain smiled.

"You might wanna get his head looked at, he doesn't seem to have all his marbles just yet." Rin stated.

Brain turned around, only to find Jellal was long gone, without a trace of where he went to lead them.

"Now, release your hold on my grandson, or this arrow goes through your head." Shirou exclaimed.

"I wouldn't try and call him out on bluffing, he's an ex-mercenary, if you recall." Rin stated. "He will let go of that string."

"Sorry, but I can't do that, even if I wanted to. The potion in his system was given as a double dose. Nothing short of a miracle will clear it out of him." Brain explained.

"So you perfected your Dark Magic Control potion huh?" Shirou questioned. "What was it you said? The potion was designed to be broken by a kiss from the woman he loves? Which means anyone put under that potions spell, can only be awoken from a kiss of true passion from their significant other. You designed it that way, thinking no such passion exists. You're despicable."

"Oh come now you know me so well, you know you're flattery won't get you anywhere." Brain stated as he telepathically sent a message to Cobra to find Jellal and follow him.

"It's not flattery. I'm disgusted by it. Using it on a child, that's a new low even for you Brain." Shirou exclaimed.

"As long as you don't shoot me, I'll return him to you." Brain sighed turning to Scythe. "Boy, return to your grandparents, and fight to defend your team." Brain instructed, whispering the last part.

Scythe, nodded in understanding, before walking up to the Cliffside, climbing it all the way to the top, and got to his feet as he stood beside his grandparents.

With Scythe back in their possession, Rin, Wendy, and Yan directed him away from the Cliffside, before Shirou disappeared, and rematerialized behind Racer, who was holding his leg in pain, before he was knocked out by a hit to the back of the head from Shirou's bow.

Brain grabbed the left side of his head, feeling the disconnection from Racer, as he had been, bested by Shirou Emiya, the Dragon of Fiore.

"I see… that's how you're able to keep your other half in check. Six links using body link magic, one of them being yourself. When all six vanish, he is released, and you can't regain control until he's bested, and the links are reestablished." Shirou exclaimed in realization.

"You will pay for this Shirou, don't forget, I know who you truly are. I could let word slip to the council about it." Brain stated, glaring at him.

"Do what you will. I'd risk it a thousand times over, just to protect my family." Shirou exclaimed disappearing within particles of light.

"Curse you Dragon of Fiore. Curse you." Brain growled.

 _ **~With Hibiki, Lucy, and Saber~**_

"Alright, looks like the others got Scythe and are returning to us." Hibiki said using his archive magic to track down Wendy's group. "Looks like The Dragon of Fiore took down one of the six as well."

"I hope Scythe is okay." Lucy sighed sitting against a tree.

"Have heart, I'm sure the young master will be just fine." Saber smiled.

"Still, I find it kind of odd." Hibiki began. "Scythe's aura signature seems different, and there's another member of their party than there was before."

"Well, hopefully they are on our side. But what do you mean like his aura has changed?" Saber questioned.

"I can't really explain it, but his aura seems darker than before, like the light inside of him, that once burned brightly, has vanished, or dwindled to nothing but smoldering embers." Hibiki explained. "I fear he may have been corrupted somehow."

"That's not good. The seal Mirajane put on Scythe's power for the battle royale a few days ago is still in place, but he's still as strong as before the seal was placed on him. If he somehow breaks that seal, then he could be the biggest threat we've ever faced in our lives." Lucy explained. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not wanting to face off against a fully powered Godslayer."

"Especially if his element if Etherion." Saber exclaimed.

"They're almost back. I'll contact them through telepathy and…"

Before Hibiki could say anymore, a pillar of light erupted from the ground, a fair distance into a part of the forest that had been dead.

"What the hell is that?" Lucy questioned.

"Niruvāna." Saber stated recognizing that magical energy.

"They found it?" Hibiki questioned.

"Not just that, it's in the first stage of its revival." Saber stated. "Long ago, when Shirou, Rin, I, and the rest of the Heroic Spirits first came to Earthland, one of the first things that ever happened, was Niruvāna's construction. Shirou and Rin were given a home by the Nirvits, and saw potential in the work they were doing, and thought Niruvāna would be the key to world peace, absorbing the darkness in everyone, creating a utopia of friendship, love, and harmony. However the Nirvits were foolish, and Shirou and Rin saw the flaw within Niruvāna's design. All the negative emotions had nowhere to go, so, they went to the people living upon the weapon's back."

"Living on its back?" Lucy questioned.

"Niruvāna is a walking city of destruction, the lacrima's within each of its six legs were supposed to be used to help heal the world, but instead, were used to destroy entire cities, and bring kingdoms to its knees. By sundown, Niruvāna will have entered its final stage of resurrection, and will be upon this world once more." Saber exclaimed.

"Not to mention the fact, the light from the pillar right now, is one that can change one's person's personality, if they are on the edge of light and darkness, to the opposite of who they truly are." Hibiki added. "Niruvāna is so dangerous. They wielder of it could do anything they wanted. They could make a guild attack itself, killing all of their members in a battle they did not want, or go to war against another guild for no reason."

"Seriously?" Lucy questioned.

"Robin Hood is with Natsu and Grey, looks like they ran into a bit of trouble and got separated." Hibiki stated. "Currently, Grey has met up with Jura and Hercules, and is facing against Hoteye. While Natsu and Robin Hood, seem to be up against Angel and her Celestial Spirits. C'mon, we can help him if we head there right now. Saber, Erza has changed course and is heading for the pillar of light, can you go and aid her if she runs into trouble?"

"I shall." Saber exclaimed heading in the direction of the Niruvāna's light.

 _ **~With Shirou and Rin's group~**_

"So is there any hope of reversing the potion Brain used on Scythe?" Wendy asked, as they were all sitting around said boy, Wendy atop a boulder, with a concerned look on her face, matching those equal to Scythe's grandmother and grandfather.

"Unfortunately, no, and now with Niruvāna resurrecting, we're running out of time, faster than anticipated." Shirou sighed. "Brain's smart. First let's get to the others and help take down the rest of the Oracion Seis. After that, we can try and figure out a way to destroy Niruvāna, once and for all."

Scythe seemed to respond to his words, specifically taking down the Oracion Seis.

"Must protect my team." Scythe stated, getting up.

"Whoa, calm down kid you can't just…" Shirou was cut off by Scythe elbowing him in the face, before rolling forward, performing a reverse Kakato-Geri, and spinning on the ground clockwise with his right leg out, sweeping Shirou's legs out from under him, finishing it off with an elbow to the gut, knocking Shirou to the ground, and the wind out of him.

"Scythe, what are you doing?" Rin questioned as Yan used her tails to restrain him.

"Protecting my team. The Oracion Seis." Scythe declared, before rolling forward, using the momentum to throw Yan into the boulder Wendy was sitting on, missing the bluenet as she had been carried away by Carla the instant Scythe elbowed Shirou in the face.

"Crap, Shirou Brain must have commanded him to protect the Oracion Seis at the first sign of danger." Rin exclaimed.

"You think?" Shirou asked sarcastically, picking himself up.

Rin went to restrain Scythe by leaping at him, only to miss as Scythe jumped away. She found where he had went when he kicked her in the lower back, sending her tumbling towards Shirou, knocking them both over, before he landed on Wendy's sitting rock, and jumped high into the air.

"The flames of my right hands, and the lightning of my left. Put them together, and you get, Crimson Deity SMASH." Scythe shouted, building a large ball of fire and electricity in his clenched hands, throwing the boulder sized attack down to Shirou and Rin, causing a large explosion as it made contact.

Once the light died down, Scythe landed on the boulder once again, and saw only shreds remaining of Shirou and Rin's clothing.

"It is done. Now onto the rest of the Magic Guild Alliance." Scythe exclaimed, as tears began flowing down his cheeks like a waterfall.

Yan was hiding in the bushes and couldn't believe what she had seen, but could understand what she currently saw.

' _Scythe is still in there, he's trying to fight back against the potion Brain is using to control him, but he can't. Now he feels sorrow for what he had done to both Rin and Shirou. The tears flowing down his face are the only sadness he's showing right now, but he's still fighting.'_

With that, Yan ran off, to go and find everyone else, and alert them of what had happened, and what needed to be done.

 _ **~With Lucy, Hibiki, and Angel~**_

"Are you crazy?" Lucy shouted.

Lucy and Hibiki had found Natsu, trying to keep himself from vomiting as he was laying, motion sick on a raft, with an imposter of Grey, having laid the trap, who turned into Lucy, flashing both Sagittarius and Hibiki her breasts, before the fake Lucy ordered Sagittarius to eliminate the both of them.

"Lucy, Hibiki…" Wendy called out as Carla landed her next to them.

"Wendy stay back, somehow this imposter is controlling my celestial spirit." Lucy exclaimed.

"Wait, it's most likely Gemini." Wendy stated, remembering how there was also an imposter Lucy when they first made contact with the Oracion Seis.

"You mean the constellation of the twins?" Hibiki asked. "If that's the case, then Angel is nearby."

"But I thought they couldn't defy an order from a Celestial Knight, how is Angel able to summon them?" Lucy asked.

"Brain put Scythe under some sort of mind control potion. He probably had Scythe tell Gemini that they could answer her calls again." Wendy explained. "We got him back, but when Shirou mentioned stopping the Oracion Seis, that's when Scythe began fighting him."

"Which is a battle he won."

Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Hibiki all turned to see Angel coming out of the forest, walking through the water, with Scythe standing by her side.

"How did he get here so fast?" Carla asked.

"The speed of Satan's Soul, is quite impressive, it gives Racer's speed a run for his money." Angel smiled. "He told me everything involving the fight, sad that he incinerated his own grandparents, but at least he's free from their chains."

"You're a monster." Lucy exclaimed, her face paling.

"Oh my dear sweet newbie, I'm no monster, I'm an angel." She smiled as Scythe went charging at them, only to be grabbed at the waist and arms by Hercules and Iskandar, holding him back.

"Where did they come from?" Hibiki questioned.

"Wendy, we need you to come with us, now." Hercules stated sparing a hand to hold out for her to take. "Hurry, you're the key to reversing what's happened to the young prince."

"Got it." Wendy said as Carla grabbed her arm while she grabbed Hercules's hand, before the five of them vanished in a flash of light.

"What the hell, where did they go?" Angel questioned.

"They went to the Celestial Armory." Shirou said, standing behind Angel, pointing a strung arrow to her head. "Or more accurately, one of the training levels below the armory."

"I thought Scythe incinerated you and your wife." Angel said, not even bothering to turn around.

"He almost did, it was a close call. The kick he delivered to the underside of my chin, and the small of Rin's back, managed to block most of our magic power from flowing through our bodies, but we still had enough to combine and get back to the armory before his attack hit, mostly. Rin and I will need to replace the outfits Scythe shredded the backs of, but other than that, we got out with only a couple scrapes and bruises." Shirou explained. "Once we returned, we requested the help of Iskandar, and called Hercules back to the armory to discuss a plan of attack to try and subdue my Grandson."

"So what's your plan? Keep him in that training facility for all eternity? The potion won't wear off, and he's immortal, thanks to his father's curse." Angel exclaimed.

"Oh we know, which is why we did some research. You see time flows differently in some sections of the Celestial Armory, and our library happens to be one of those spots. A month in there, is an hour here in the real world." Rin explained sitting on a rock sticking out of the water. "You see we were able to glimpse a small bit into the future during our studying, and guess what we saw?" Rin smiled.

 _ **~Celestial Armory Second Level Training Arena~**_

With a flash of bright golden light, the five fighters appeared in what looked like the ruins of an ancient civilization that was at the peak of its reign, right before its downfall.

"GAAAHHHH." Scythe screamed sending out a wave of raw magic energy, to throw Hercules and Iskandar off of him.

"I got you Wendy." Iskandar said, catching Wendy as she flew through the air.

Picking themselves up, Hercules and Iskandar were prepared to fight as the former King/General, put the young bluenet down.

"Listen Wendy, Hercules and I have no hope in hell of defeating Scythe, but you do, might not be in an actual battle, but what you can do to win is just the finishing move we need. We just need to distract him a bit while you prepare yourself to fight in this battle." Iskandar said unsheathing his sword.

 _ **~The Real World~**_

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked.

"Do you know the kind of relationship Wendy and Scythe have?" Shirou questioned, moving around to face the Oracion Seis member. "They're dating."

"So what?" Angel barked. "Another thing, what's to stop Scythe from just popping himself free of the Celestial Armory?"

"Iskandar placed a mark on his arm, one that will only disappear when he's free of the curse. That mark prevents him from leaving the Celestial Armory. He's trapped there until Wendy fights him and wins."

 _ **~Celestial Armory~**_

"What do you mean I have to prepare for this battle?" Wendy questioned.

"Just as I said. There is only one way to break the curse Scythe is under." Iskandar said as Hercules went Berserker.

"Of course that's…"

 _ **~The Real World~**_

"A kiss of true love. That's all it takes to remove the curse he's under." Angel smirked. "But there's no such thing."

"Really?" Rin asked. "Because we know that primordial magic, the source of all magic here in Earthland, derives from a source known as love."

"See what you don't understand is, love can conquer hate, and it can conquer fear, but more importantly, it can bring people together." Shirou stated.

"Wendy's love for Scythe is pure, and true. But there's a lot of gray area in 'a kiss of true love'. Most people think that it means a kiss from the one you're meant to be with for all eternity." Rin smiled. "When in reality, 'a kiss of true love' means all it can take is a kiss of someone who's pure of heart, and whose love is true to their nature."

"So what you're saying is…"

 _ **~Celestial Armory~**_

"I'm the one who has to break the curse?" Wendy asked, her face blushing quite a bit.

"Yes, that is correct." Iskandar said as he was on guard, with Scythe just standing there, a dark aura flowing from him.

"But only a kiss of true love can break it." Carla stated.

"That is the case yes, but true love doesn't mean a kiss from the one you're meant to spend the rest of your life with, not always. It can also mean, love from someone who's heart is made of gold, and whose soul is incorruptible, and who cares for you." Iskandar stated. "That person is you Wendy."

"I am the bone of my sword." Scythe chanted as he reequipped his weapon into his hand. "Steel is my body, and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades. Unknown to death, nor known to life. I have withstood pain to create many weapons, yet, those hands will never hold anything, and so as I pray. UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS. Reveal yourself Grimm Reaper."

The air around Scythe's body grew heavy as he entered Satan Soul, gripping the hilts of his blades, ready to fight.

"Prepare yourself Wendy. Hercules and I won't last long." Iskandar stated as he and Hercules went for a double strike.

Swinging his blades over his head, Scythe jammed them into the ground, before swinging up in the air like a gymnast on a horse, and spun around clockwise, kicking both Hercules and Iskandar in the head, knocking them both back until, disorienting them.

 _ **(Cue Music…**_ _ **Get off of my back: Bryan Adams**_ _ **)**_

Iskandar was the first to recover from the attack and went for an attack, swinging his blade at Scythe, only for the young Etherion Godslayer to push himself off the hilts of his blades, into the air, landing on Iskandar's shoulders.

Wrapping his legs around the conqueror's neck, Scythe swung his body back, forcing Iskandar off balance, placing his hands firmly on the ground, and arching Iskandar through the air, and slamming him down hard on the ground, creating cracks within the stone ground.

Upon landing on his feet, Scythe was met with a club to the back of the head, sending him flying into a stone column. Hercules roared and charged at Scythe, ready to strike him again, as the ruins were his home turf.

"Alright, bring it on." Scythe declared.

Swinging his club down, Hercules was unprepared for the Kakato-Geri, Scythe used to block the weapon, before using the momentum to send Hercules to the ground, and slam an iron fist into his stomach.

Hercules fell to the ground, as Scythe turned his attention to Wendy, a pained look on his face, as he was obviously trying to fight Brain's control.

"Oh dear." Carla said in a hushed, worried tone.

Scythe went charging at them, with a fist ready to strike. Seeing the pattern in his fighting technique, Wendy turned to the left and delivered a right hook to his face, knocking him back.

"Wendy, to your left!" Carla warned the girl. Taking her advice, she quickly ducked to avoid a roundhouse kick from the Etherion Godslayer. Scythe grunted as he continued to resist the spell, but his body was uncooperative as it jumped back.

By now, Wendy was starting to feel something. It was a strange, but somewhat good feeling. She never felt like this before in her life, and only now that she was starting to. Of all times to start, it was when she was fighting someone that she had affectionate feelings for. It was the heat of battle that kept that developing feeling from interfering, but she couldn't find out what made her feel like this. She knew it was related to Scythe, but what?

"Crap…watch out, Wen…dy!" He croaked as he readied his attack. Wendy's eyes widened at the sight, before glancing back at Carla. The two nod at each other, with Carla quickly flying back to grab Wendy.

"Get ready Wendy. We don't know what he'll attack with next." The cat warned as Scythe slammed his fist into the ground, causing it to crack before Wendy and Carla flew away from the crevasse that had formed where they stood only a moment ago.

Wendy took a moment to decide her next move, before clenching her right fist. Carla knew what she was going to do, so she flew a bit faster.

"Sky Dragon's Hurricane!" Thrusting her arm out, it became engulfed in magic as a blue circle flickered. Morphing into a pointy spear-like object, she proceeded to dash towards Scythe. Unfortunately for them, they didn't realize he was using all his senses at once in battle, thus knowing she was coming.

"I get the feeling a part of him is messing with us despite his brainwashing." Carla clicked her tongue as she turned Wendy around to face Scythe. The girl chuckled weakly at her remark, but not before Scythe jumped in the air, evading her attack. "What now?!" Carla barked. To answer her question, heaps of flames blasted towards the two, causing the two to yelp as they barely dodged. "Hey, watch it!"

"Come…on!" Scythe groaned as he released a barrage of electrical fireballs from his palms. "End… this nightmare now!"

As Carla and Wendy continued to dodge, Wendy inhaled, taking a few seconds to charge up.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Blasting a gush of wind towards the brainwashed Godslayer, Scythe slammed a fist into the ground, literally pulling a chunk of earth out, but not before using it like a shield against the Maiden of the Sky's attack.

"Start taking this battle seriously child, he must have a limit for his magic reserves." Narrowing her eyes, Scythe tried to throw his makeshift barrier into the two while lighting it on fire. "We just need to see when…"

"Carla he's the son of an unstoppable Harbinger of the Apocalypse. There's nothing we can do to completely slow him down." Wendy exclaimed, knowing how powerful Acnologia was from what Miia told her.

"That may be so, but that doesn't mean we can just give up. Prepare yourself child, we're going to fight until he snaps out of his current mental state." Carla stated.

Nodding, they let Scythe continue his attacks, waiting for his magic energy to time out, or at least, provide some sort of signal for it. Much to their chagrin however, it didn't look like he was going to be drained any time soon. Angry by that fact, Carla decided to have Wendy force Scythe to perform a big attack, thus draining his magic energy faster.

"Wendy, attack!" She ordered. Much to her hesitation, Wendy sighed, complying with her order as she wrapped her arms in magic energy.

"Sky Dragon's Black Hole!" She shouted, sending a funnel of wind on Scythe, the Etherion Slayer dodged and started to punch back on his own when he could. It was to Wendy's advantage that her small body provided more dexterity in her attacks, allowing her to dodge one of Scythe's clawed attacks.

"Is this what they call sci-fi?" Carla thought out loud. Wendy took a moment to dead pan, but not before Scythe's arms morphed into an iron blade and spread his wings.

After taking in a deep breath, Scythe started to release a torrent of mini roars at the duo. Carla grunted as she lifted Wendy up to avoid the first wave, constantly eyeing the hovering Devil-boy in the sky. Quickly rearing back behind one of the old buildings, she let down Wendy as she quickly ran to peek from a corner.

"We can't beat him like this. We need to find a way to make him remain out of his Satan Soul form." Carla panted a little.

"But how?" Wendy walked over to the cat, crouching. "Do you even think there's a limit to his Take-Overs in the first place?"

"Of course! Everything has a limit. It has to have some kind of limit; otherwise there would be consequences or side effects of some sort devastating to his health." Carla quickly said in response. "He can't stay in Satan's Soul for longer than he can safely handle."

As they hid, Scythe started to hover around the area, darting his vision over to random spots in the vicinity. Grunting a little, his arms became covered in obsidian black metal, blood red fire, and dark lavender lightning, in which he started to fire aimlessly towards the ground. Much to the girls' trouble, the explosions pretty much decimated whatever area Scythe aimed at.

"I get that he's under the control of a spell, but for catnip's sake!" Carla retorted. That rackety quirk that she just sounded unfortunately allowed Scythe to track them, making him blast off several balls of lightning and fire in their direction.

"Carla!" Wendy grabbed the cat and quickly skidded a fair distance away, surprising Scythe. Rolling to underneath him, she quickly inhaled and released another Roar, tumbling the Take-Over boy in the sky for a moment, before sending him crashing down into one of the stone buildings.

"Did we get him?" Carla dared to ask. Wendy sniffed the air, allowing her to locate him. "No, I think he's still…" Staring at the crumbling aftermath of the ruins, Scythe thrusted an arm out from the rubble, scaring the two for a second. It was…like a zombie's arm coming from the grave, or at least that's how it was for them.

Shouting, Scythe freed himself from the pile of stone by blasting it away with his electricity. As he flew back into the air, he locked onto the duo.

"Crap!" Both of the girls yelped as Scythe started his next assault, before they were confused as he landed on the ground, returning to his human form.

"He must have gained at least a bit more control, allowing us an opportunity to strike him." Wendy stated.

"Now child, while he's no longer in Satan Soul form!" The cat shouted.

Wendy tried to comply with the cat, but it was then that…something inside her started to stir around again, and this time it was uncontrollable. The moment she gazed at him, her pupils dilated.

Her breathing started to get a little fast as her lips went into a smile. Her mind was starting to get a bit foggy; not due to fatigue, but whenever she gazed upon Scythe in his human form, when she sniffed, there was a…pleasant smell, it was intoxicating to her. She wasn't like this before when she first met him, but her increased encounters with him seemed to have some kind of effect now.

Whatever it was, she had to, no, she wanted to relish the feeling, and her target was in front of her. It was only a matter of getting him to stand still for just a moment, so she could do what she wanted, and who knows what it was.

Waving an arm up, Carla glanced back as Wendy's body glowed blue for a second, before a circle appeared underneath her.

"Armor!" She yelled. A flash of blue wrapped around her body as she prepared another motion.

"Vernier!" A sky blue aura then surrounded the previous one, presenting two glows of blue around Wendy's body as she licked her lips.

"It's time to go hunting…" She smiled deviously, making Carla gulp nervously. She had never seen the girl act or behave like this.

"W-Wendy?" She stuttered, noticing the girl's strange expression, but only to get ignored as Wendy rushed off towards Scythe. As Scythe stood up, he grunted as he got into a stance.

As she got closer, Wendy spun clockwise, doing a 180 and using the momentum to ignite a kick full of wind energy.

"Sky Dragon's Claw!" Kicking him with full force, Scythe quickly held his right arm up, using his left arm to support it as her shin pressed itself onto his forearm.

"Tch…!" Quickly lowering his body as he grunted in discomfort, Scythe went down onto the floor, but then using his body to spring himself up in an attempt to kick her face. Wendy's draconic reflexes however allowed her to skid right, dodging the blow.

Now standing face to face, Wendy's mood started to get wilder the longer she stared at Scythe. The latter wasn't able to express any visual emotion, but if examined closely, a bit of worry was written on his face. Charging forward, the two continued to attack one another, with Carla watching in awe of the sight.

"I guess it's not every day that you see a young boy and girl fighting with full emotion, or at least one of them is." She corrected herself.

With Wendy's enchantments, she was able to hold a slight advantage over Scythe, who actually seemed to be experienced in hand to hand combat. Now where could he gotten that from, even if it was for a short time? Anyhow.

Kick after kick with punch after punch, the sides seemed to be fairly equal, with Scythe's power in his male body matched by Wendy's slimmer body, which provided more agility. As the fight continued on.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

Carla's ears perked, as if they were warning her for something.

"Eh, what's going o—" She attempted to say.

Before her thoughts could be spoken out loud, a horrendous roar screeched across the land, making everyone in the vicinity crumble down in agony. As Scythe and Wendy clutched their ears in pain, but Scythe seemed too have been suffering from a stronger effect, most likely due to him trying resist the spell controlling him plus the loud noise.

Now, it was time. Despite the pain that lingered after the loud roar ended, Wendy's eyes feasted on Scythe, her pupils dilating even more as she approached him with a strange but affectionate smile. It was only then that Carla noticed her advancing on the boy.

 _'Wendy? What are doing?'_ She thought as Wendy went closer.

As the pain in Scythe started to alleviate, it was then that his eyes widened, gazing upon Wendy's face, who was staring at him with a look that didn't seem exactly normal on her. A look of a woman, or an animal, who prepared themselves for a night that one would never forget. But wasn't the case in this moment.

"Scythe…" She lifted her head for a moment, only to crash her face towards Scythe's, while pulling him down to her level, meeting her lips with his.

*Chuuu!*

If someone was watching, cute would've been the word they were looking for to describe this situation, with Wendy pressing her lips against Scythe's displaying an expression of love.

Both Scythe's and Carla's eyes widened at the act, with Scythe's in particular as his pupils started to flicker between blue, purple, and red. A muffled cry was heard from his mouth as Wendy continued the kiss, ending it only after a full minute. A brief aura of blue was wrapped around Scythe, dispelling the controlling aura of Brain's potion from his body.

With the two of them breathing heavily, Scythe could feel some kind of relief from his body, with his eye color slowly turning back to normal. His memories started to return. His actions of attacking his grandparents, and destroying them, but those emotions were blocked by the current predicament he found himself in right now.

"W-W-Wen—" The boy flushed red, but not before she pushed him down, tearing the part of his shirt around his shoulder. "Kyaaaaa!" He squealed as Wendy continued her assault. He had no idea what was happening, but once again, his eyes bug eyed as Wendy clomped down onto his neck, over the mark she left on him, biting into his neck.

*Chuuu!*

"Erk…!" Wincing a little as he closed an eye, Wendy remained in her position for a few seconds, sucking on it a little before lifting her head up. A thin line of saliva connected between her mouth and the newly bleeding mark. Scythe gulped as he looked at the Dragonslayer.

"W-Wendy… Are you alright?" He stuttered again, this time grasping her shoulders hesitantly. His face was fully red this time, as well as Wendy's.

"Ah, Scythe… Ale…?" Wendy's strange expression slowly returned to normal, with a look of confusion soon being replaced with major embarrassment as the two realize that their lips were right next to each other's.

"S-Scythe…?" She mumbled. The two blushed red, with a bit of steam burning off from the two of them.

"Wendy…what did you do just now?" Scythe asked hesitantly asked as he felt at the left side of his neck, which was bleeding a little bit. Wendy lowered her face, her eyes shadowed, but her cherry red expression fully shown as she moved her lips to his ears.

Whispering into his ears, Scythe's eyes widened for the umpteenth time as more steam furrowed off from his head. Wendy smiled cutely as she fidgeted her fingers, with Scythe also smiling a bit as he rubbed the back of his head. The two avoided their gazes at each other as Wendy got off him.

As she got off his legs, Scythe noticed that most of his clothes had been torn to shreds do to the multiple attacks he had received, not to mention a few scrapes and cuts from the flying debris that had been built up during the attack.

"Looks like I got a lot to catch up on." Scythe exclaimed.


	28. Against the Oracion Seis: PT3

Mama Mirajane-28

Carla was completely and utterly confused. She pretty much watched what was assumed to be an ancient form of confession go through, and somehow it released whatever spell or potion was controlling Scythe. Then she remembered Shirou mentioning Brain having designed the potion to break at a kiss from one's true love, like some sort of fairy tale ending.

"A-Anyways!" Scythe coughed, but still having a slightly red face. "You mind explaining what's going on? I don't have much recollection of what's been going on lately."

"You were under Brain's spell, or more accurately, the potion he created to control the mind." Iskandar said walking up to the duo. "We brought you here for a battle that would release you from his grasp. It was your grandparent's idea."

"They're alive?" Scythe asked.

"Yes. You didn't kill them." Hercules smiled, holding his right shoulder as he came walking towards them.

Scythe smiled, as he began to shed tears of joy from hearing that news.

"Though, now that you're back you must return to Fiore. Time flows slower in this level than in the real world. It's been hours there, while it's only been a half hour here." Iskandar explained, holding up a crystal ball that showed current events. "Right now, Brain is controlling the unleashed Niruvāna, and is heading for the Cait Shelter guildhall. The others are doing the best they can against them, but it's not enough."

"Brain." Scythe growled. "Let's go."

"Scythe is back." Wendy cheered. "Hold on. What was that loud roar we heard?" She asked turning to Hercules and Iskandar.

"That would be the beast on the training level blow this one. Trust me, it's not something you wanna see right now." Iskandar explained.

"Even I have trouble with dealing with this thing." Hercules stated.

"We'll talk about what's scarier later, right now, we need to return to the fight." Scythe said. "Hercules, Iskandar, rest up, heal your wounds. You've earned the break."

Grabbing hold of his hand, Wendy and Carla vanished with him from the Celestial Armory's second training level, leaving both Iskandar and Hercules alone.

"I know that look in your eyes Hercules." Iskandar stated. "I hate lying to him as much as you do."

"Then why are we doing it?" Hercules asked.

"Because we don't have a choice." Iskandar hissed. "You know as well as I that if the young lord found out his sister Eska, from the alternate timeline, is the beast that roared, he'd be more than a little upset. He'd be furious, and would unleash his wrath upon us all."

"But why is she even here?" Hercules questioned. "She brought the apocalypse in her timeline, and we still rescued her before Amaterasu's destruction spell could take her."

"Because she's going to play an important role in the future. One we cannot keep her from accomplishing." Iskandar explained. "Those are the orders of Shirou and Rin, and those are the orders we'll follow."

 _ **~With Grey and Lucy~**_

"So, any idea what this place is?" Grey questioned.

"You mean aside from ruins on the back of a giant monster?" Lucy asked. "No clue."

"I thought Niruvāna was some kind of powerful magic, not a bunch of broken down buildings and rubble." Grey said, unaware of the trio that arrived behind them.

"It's actually a magic absorbing weapon." Wendy stated, spooking them.

"Wendy, Carla…" Lucy smiled before she gasped at who her company was. "Scythe… are you still…"

"Under Brains control? Hell no." Scythe smiled.

"Wendy, what do you mean Niruvāna is a magic absorbing weapon?" Grey inquired.

"According to my grandfather, Niruvāna was designed to create world peace and absorb all the negative energy in the world, however there was a definite flaw in its designs when it made to be a city." Scythe explained pulling out a small book in his pocket. "Thank goodness gramps is good with sleight of hand, I didn't see him slip this into my pocket. I left it in my pocket when under Brain's control, because I didn't think it a threat."

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"An instruction manual on how Niruvāna works, as well as its history." Scythe explained. "With all the negative energy stored away within its core, the energy had nowhere to go, except into the citizens who lived on Niruvāna's back. But it can be used for the opposite as well, turning it into a weapon of darkness. Which was one of the reasons it was sealed away so long ago. They didn't have the foggiest idea on how to actually destroy it, but we just might be able to."

"But wait if it's a city, then what happened to the people?" Lucy asked.

"An excellent question, oh yeah."

"Seeing you here puts the odds in our favor. Especially you, young Godslayer."

They all turned to see Jura and Hoteye standing there, both with smiles on their faces.

"Let me guess. Hoteye switched sides?" Scythe asked as the duo came down.

"Indeed. Hoteye is now our faithful allay." Jura smiled.

"He is?"

"All you need is love. Oh yeah." Hoteye smiled.

"No way." Grey and Lucy said in unison.

"Isn't this the guy who'd do nothing but scream money this, and money they, before?" Lucy inquired.

"Yeah I think so. Baldy must have beaten some sense into him huh?" Grey speculated.

"We were about to duke it out, when he had a change of heart." Jura explained.

"Ah, we just went through the same thing with Sherry. Except she definitely changed for the worst." Grey explained. "Lyon wound up jumping off a cliff with someone from one of the dark guilds that follow the Oracion Seis, just to keep us from getting hit from the blast of a bomb, but she returned to her normal creepy self when Lyon revealed he was fine."

"Yeah lady love pretty much went psycho on us there for a bit."

"What, is she okay, where is she?" Jura asked.

"Relax, she's safe with Lyon." Grey explained.

"In any case, now that Niruvāna has been activated, it presents a clear and present threat to the entire world. We must do everything in our power to destroy it." Hoteye explained.

"Which I might know how." Scythe stated. "I've been using my lightning magic to comb through this manual, and found that Niruvāna has six large lacrima power sources. If we can take them all out, then we can win. We should relay this message to everyone else."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Grey stated.

"Hold on, Niruvāna is heading straight for my home." Wendy stated. "We can't let it get there and destroy it."

"Why would Brain go straight for the Cait Shelter right after resurrecting the weapon?" Grey asked.

"I know why." Shirou explained appearing in a burst of light with Rin.

"Grandma, Grandpa." Scythe cried, hugging them tightly. "I'm so glad I didn't destroy you both."

"We can see that." Rin smiled.

"Now as I was saying. The people of the Cait Shelter Guild, are the descendants of the Nirvits, who I helped to lock Niruvāna away long ago." Shirou explained. "I'm ashamed to admit it, but I even helped them with building this thing."

"Brain never mentioned this to the rest of us." Hoteye exclaimed.

"Not true." The group looked up, and to their shock, they saw another member of the Oracion Seis. "Father never trusted the rest of you." He stated glaring at Hoteye.

"Hello Midnight." Hoteye said calmly.

"He's the guy that's always napping." Lucy pointed out.

"You betrayed." Midnight exclaimed, jumping down. "I didn't think you had the guts." He stated, suddenly behind Hoteye. "Scythe, kill them all."

"Enough of your illusions Midnight." Scythe groaned, after a moment of silence.

"What? You're under father's control, thus my control now kill them or…"

"I AM UNDER NOBODY'S CONTROL." Scythe shouted looking at Midnight, the sclera of his eyes obsidian black, with his mask appearing out of nowhere. "I am free of your father's curse, and will end you."

Raising his hand, Scythe vanished from his sight before suddenly reappearing right in front of him, slamming an iron fist into Midnight's chest, knocking him back, and into a building, crumbling the wall, while the force of the hit, traveled past Midnight, and destroyed several dozen buildings behind him.

"Whoa, so fast, and so strong." Lucy gasped.

"He's down for the count." Scythe exclaimed as his mask disappeared.

The dust around Midnight dispersed, revealing he was out cold, and wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

' _My word.'_ Jura awed. _'He took out one of the Oracion Seis, and with only one strike at that. I had trouble with facing off against Jura, and to top it off, Midnight is the strongest member of the Oracion Seis, second only to Brain. I was wrong in my assessment of him earlier. His power isn't on par with mine, he far surpasses my power tenfold.'_

"You all get to the Throne Tower, I'm going to the Cait Shelter Guild. Hoteye, stay here and keep guard over Midnight, restrain him in a ball of stone if you have to, I don't care." Scythe stated, entering Satan's Soul. "Just make sure he doesn't get away. Grey, Lucy, Jura, Wendy, explain my plan to the others when you find them. I'm out of here. Carla, you and Wendy take care until I get back. Grandma Grandpa, return to the Celestial Armory, I doubt those forms will last much longer out in the real world."

"You can count on me." Carla saluted as he flew off.

"I can take care of myself you know. I did just beat you in a fight when you were still under Brain's control." Wendy shouted, much to Jura, Grey, Lucy, and Hoteye's shock.

"Then she kissed him and broke the curse he was under." Carla teased.

"CARLA. YOU'RE SO EMBARRASSING." Wendy shouted her face red like a tomato.

 _ **~Cait Shelter Guild~**_

It was bleak in the Cait Shelter Guildhall, and all the members were gathered around their master, waiting for directions from him, until one of their members came running through.

"I've got terrible news everybody. Niruvāna's been activated, it's heading straight for us."

"Seriously?"

"Not even the coalition could stop that monstrosity?"

"How could they fail with both Erza and Jura on their side, not to mention that kid with the Etherion Godslayer Magic?"

"Master." The man who came in with the bad news exclaimed.

"Naburra." He said pouring himself a glass of sake, before drinking strait from the bottle.

"Why pour a glass if you're gonna chug from the bottle?"

"Naburra."

"Please tell us sir, Niruvāna will be here any minute." One of the members exclaimed.

"Don't tell me that infernal thing is headed our way." He said spilling all the sake in his mouth.

"Would you please swallow before you speak master?" One of the guild members shouted.

"Niruvāna has set its waking eyes upon us. Could this be fate or coincidence Naburra?" The master asked.

"If the collision failed, what do you think happened to Wendy?" One of their members asked.

"Don't know, I'm not sure the answer to that question would sit well with any of us." Another member said as their master was chugging from the bottle once again.

"Wendy is just fine."

Everyone in the guild turned to see Scythe standing there, breathing somewhat heavily as if he just ran 10-Kilometers in five minutes.

"It's you. Scythe, right?" One of the members asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Scythe stated as he accepted a glass of water one of them offered him. "Thank you. Now I've got some urgent news. If any of you want to see tomorrow, then you must evacuate."

"Evacuate?"

"But this is our home, where will we go?"

"I know all of you are scared, but I can help you all with settling into a new home, nothing to it." Scythe exclaimed.

"I refuse." Their master exclaimed, none of them seeming surprised by this.

"But sir, if you don't then…"

"Then we'll be absorbed into Niruvāna's core, and nothing else." He stated. "By now your grandfather has told you we're descendants of the Nirvits, correct? The truth is, we're the Nirvits themselves."

"What?" Scythe asked, before noticing something he should have noticed a long time ago during their first meeting. "I see. You're nothing more than a spirit, projecting the rest of the members with a rare and special type of illusionary magic."

"I am indeed." He stated.

"Does Wendy know about this?" Scythe asked.

"No, she doesn't. A young boy came with a sick girl one day, seven years ago, and I've taken care of her ever since. She seemed upset, but I tried to make her happy, with creating the guild she knows and loves. When Niruvāna is destroyed, we will all vanish, and that is when I'll reveal the truth to her. I only pray, you will be there, to comfort her in her time of need."

"I can promise you I will be there. After all." Scythe exclaimed moving his neck to show the marks of both a kiss and a bite. "I am her mate."

"So she marked you with a kiss, and sealed it with a bite."

"Thus breaking the hold the leader of the Oracion Seis had on me, after kissing me that is." Scythe sighed, rubbing his neck as he turned and walked away. "But now. I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to make sure Niruvāna is destroyed."

Sitting outside, Scythe took a meditative position and began to prepare himself for the fight to come, only to feel the presence of someone to his right.

"I can feel you there Yan." Scythe exclaimed, not bothering to open his eyes and look in her direction. "Care to explain why you're starring with a murderous intent?"

"Why are you here, are you still under Brain's control?" Yan questioned.

"No, I'm not. Wendy broke me free of that curse." Scythe sighed leaning back, figuring he wasn't going to get any meditation done tonight. "What are you wanting?"

"To know what you plan to do to this town. Because I don't believe that Wendy was the one who broke you from Brain's control." Yan explained.

"I plan on fighting Niruvāna, nothing more, nothing less, until this job is done." Scythe exclaimed as he lit a cigar. "My plan for this town however, is to protect it, down to the final grain of sand."

"You do seem different than when you killed your grandparents." Yan exclaimed.

"They ain't dead." Scythe chuckled. "They managed to return to the Celestial Armory before I could take them out. To which I am grateful for, as I no longer need years of therapy for that trauma. Though to be honest, I am still pissed at Brain for making me his puppet."

"I bet you are." Yan smiled relaxing as she sat down beside him, only to jump up and tense her body as the ground shook. "What was that?"

"Niruvāna." Scythe sighed standing up keeping the cigar in his mouth. "It's now within firing range of Cait Shelter. I don't plan on letting it hit once."

Stepping forward, Scythe took in a big puff of smoke, burning the cigar down to the butt, and exhaled after spitting the remains of the tobacco roll out, releasing the smoke within his lungs, making it look like there was something burning in front of him.

"Yan, if I don't make it out of this, could you do me a favor? Travel to Magnolia, and tell my mom, I love her. In fact, tell it to Wendy to." Scythe exclaimed. "I might have full magic power on me, but I'm running low on stamina, so I won't be able to use the healing factor I inherited from my grandfather, Logan."

"Scythe what are you doing?" Yan questioned as a light enveloped him.

"I'm keeping my word." Scythe stated, as the light shattered like glass to reveal his Satan's Soul form.

Without another word, Scythe launched himself into the air, hovering directly within Niruvāna's crosshairs.

"Hibiki, you there?" Scythe asked.

" _Scythe, is that you?"_ Hibiki's voice resonated within his head.

"If you have the power, connect me with everyone on the coalition." Scythe stated. "I've got something to say."

" _Of course."_ Hibiki said before Scythe felt the connection.

"Can everyone hear me?" Scythe asked.

" _Scythe, is that you man?"_ Natsu asked. _"It's so good to hear your voice. Glad to know you're not under Brain's control."_

"Me to Natsu. Do me a favor, and kick Brain's ass for me." Scythe chuckled before the light of an attack caught his attention, missing what Natsu said about already beating him. "Listen everyone. I don't have a lot of time before Niruvāna fires."

" _What are you talking about Scythe?"_ Shirou questioned.

"Glad you're still there gramps. Yan will explain the details later, but I'm going to try and cancel out Niruvāna's attack on the Cait Shelter guild." Scythe explained. "I don't have a lot of magic left, I kinda lied to Yan about having a full tank, and I'm still tired out from my fight with Iskandar, Hercules, and Wendy in the Armory."

" _Scythe, get out of Niruvāna's crosshairs. I can see you from the top of the tower."_ Rin shouted.

"This attack of mine is going to take everything I have. I don't know if I'm going to make it after it cancel out the attack from Niruvāna." Scythe explained.

" _Hold on my boy, there's no need for you to do anything drastic."_ Jura's voice echoed.

"I just wanted to take a moment to say something. You all have your strengths, and your weaknesses. Alone you're strong, but together you're unstoppable. I believe in you all." Scythe stated holding up both his hands. "Grandfather, I have you to thank for this spell, you're the one who created it with Fiore magic after all."

" _Scythe don't use the spell I think you're suggesting on using."_ Shirou shouted.

"LOTUS BARRIER." Scythe screamed at the top of his lungs, creating the largest lotus barrier he's ever made, just as Niruvāna fired, blocking the attack, with cracks already forming in it.

Scythe could feel the pressure of Niruvāna's attack, pushing him back, even as he used his wings to try and stay put, only for it to be of no use, as Scythe found himself pressed against one of the ears of the Cait Shelter cat ears.

"Not… gonna… give up…" Scythe grunted as he angled the barrier to where the beam slid over it, and pierced the mountaintop, all the while the damage on the barrier reflected on his body, ignoring the pleas of those who were still connected to the mental link Hibiki still had up.

Pushing himself higher, Scythe pushed back with all his might, without missing a beat, though feeling drained, before there was an explosion on the side of Niruvāna's back ending the beam, just as the barrier shattered, Scythe's eyes looked to where the explosive came from, and found the destroyed Christina, flying in on a wing made of ice, before he lost consciousness, and began to fall, as his Satan's Soul vanished, leaving him freefalling down to one of the pointed ears of Cait Shelter's roof.

 _ **~Fairy Tail Guildhall~**_

Mira looked up instantly, as a chill ran down her spine, and she could feel her heart break into a million pieces.

"Mirajane? What's the matter my child?" Makarov asked, seeing the distraught look on her face.

"I just got the worst feeling of dread, and I feel like my heart has just been shattered." Mira explained. "I don't know how, but it feels like Scythe is gravely injured."

"You got that feeling to huh?" Miia asked looking to her mom, with the same look on her face. "My chest just got a whole lot tighter."

"Dearest me. I'm suddenly regretting choosing him to go on this job." Makarov exclaimed.

 _ **~Cait Shelter Guildhall~**_

Yan starred on in horror as she witnessed Scythe become half impaled from the front, on the right ear of the Cait Shelter guildhall.

"NO." She shouted, then howled in her kitsune form, gaining the attention of everyone in the Cait Shelter building, who rushed out.

"Is that…?" One of the members asked.

"How did he get up there?" Another inquired.

"That rumbling we felt earlier, do you think he stopped Niruvāna's attack, and he ended up there as a result?" A third asked.

"Someone get him down from there." The guild master shouted.

To their horror, the sound of squelching could be heard from the unconscious, if not dead teen, on the roof, before it intensified and he fell to the ground, before he was caught by a figure in red, who appeared out of nowhere, but the gathered group recognized instantly.

"SCYTHE." Rin screamed before gasping in horror as Shirou knelt down and laid Scythe on the ground, revealing the ear on the roof, had peeled his flesh off from the waist up to his collar bone, revealing the ribs, his organs, and his beating heart, as his blood pooled around him from his open wound and skinned arms and legs from the damage of the Lotus Barrier.

Several of the guild members, looked away, or ran off to bring up their diners away from the scene of gore.

"No, this can't be how it ends. Why isn't his healing factor taking effect?" Shirou questioned as Yan trotted up, before taking human form.

"He told me he had full magic on him, why did this happen?" Yan asked kneeling next to him.

"He might have lied about it." Rin exclaimed. "His heart's still beating, but it won't be for long if we don't do something."

Yan looked at both Shirou and Rin, and around at the villagers, and saw they were all frantic and nearly hysteric, on trying to do something to heal him, but coming up with nothing except frantic panicking. There was something she could do however, though it meant at a cost, one she would gladly pay, as she saw the future held within this boys hands.

Putting her hands on both the dying sorcerer's cheeks, and placed her forehead against his, with a soft smile on her face.

"Live on Scythe. This world still has need for you." Yan smiled as she began to glow.

 _ **~Natsu and Zero Lacrima Number1~**_

"Jellal." Natsu growled as he lifted his head in pain.

"Well, hello. I take it, your memory has returned." A tall man, with white hair, wearing a green jacket, with red sclera, and black pupils, questioned looking at Jellal. This was Master Zero, or the Oracion Seis, who is actually Brain's second half, as he suffers from DID.

"Yes." Jellal stated after a moment of silence.

"You shouldn't have come here." Natsu exclaimed as he picked himself up. "JELLAL."

"Stop." Jellal stated, raising his hand as he threw a burning ball of fire at Natsu.

"Did you forget flames don't work on me?" Natsu questioned.

"Ye briefly. But I remembered just in time." Jellal smiled, much to Zero's confusion. "Only you, can stop Zero."

"What?" Zero questioned in shock, as Natsu was confused as well.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but as a fire Dragonslayer, doesn't the power of flame amplify your magic?" Jellal questioned.

Natsu looked at him for a minute before he realized he was correct.

"Yeah that's true, but why?" Natsu asked.

"Liar, judging by your actions your memory has not been restored." Zero exclaimed.

"I didn't lie to you." Jellal stated. "Only my memories of Natsu have returned. I'm determined to stop Niruvāna. Whether or not the rest of my memories return, will not affect my goal."

"I don't get it. What happened to ya?" Natsu questioned.

"When I awoke, it's as though my memory had been completely wiped clean. Although I have no recollection of behaving like a vile cretin, it seems that was the case. I've brought harm upon not only you, Erza, and Scythe, but all of Fairy Tail. It's time to make amends. I wanna help you protect Wendy's guild, I want to stop Niruvāna. I know we can do it as long as we work together." Jellal exclaimed.

"I don't believe you." Natsu shouted punching Jellal. "You're saying you forgot everything you did to us? Quite pretending to be on our side or you'll pay."

"Natsu, please, just accept the flames I gave you and move on." Jellal stated.

"You may have forgotten what happened in the past, but the rest of us haven't." Natsu exclaimed lifting Jellal up by his coat. "I still remember, everything. I'll never forget that you made Erza cry."

"How pathetic, if you're going to argue, must you do it in front of me?" Zero questioned. "Quit wasting my time." He exclaimed sending an attack at them.

Seeing this, Jellal acted fast and dashed in front of Natsu, taking the full force of the magic spell Zero sent at them.

"Ah." Zero said in fascination.

"Why Jellal?" Natsu asked.

"Just go ahead and kill me, if that's what you have to do. I'm already battered and torn to shreds." Jellal exclaimed. "But first, let me give you the power you need to defeat him." Jellal stated as a golden flame lit in his hand.

"I've never seen… such a golden flame." Natsu exclaimed in awe.

"This is… the flame of rebuke." Jellal exclaimed.

"What's the flame of rebuke?" Natsu questioned.

"I'm not asking you to grant forgiveness, all I want, is to give you strength, because I believe in you." Jellal stated. "Erza trusts you more than anyone, and so, I shall as well."

Natsu hesitated for the slightest second, before grasping Jellal's hand, the golden flames of rebuke climbing up his arm, and engulfing him. Natsu stood up as Jellal laid flat on his back, and began to devour the flames, regaining his magical energy, and strength.

"You've made a grave mistake. By eating the flame of rebuke, you now share the sins of your mortal enemy." Zero smirked.

"A couple of sins ain't gonna scare me. Everyone in Fairy Tail's got their share. But the real sin is turning your back on someone when they just want to help." Natsu exclaimed. "Especially when they give you the power to fight evil." Natsu shouted running at Zero at a speed he was unable to defend against.

Slamming his fists into Zero's chest, Natsu grabbed him by the belt and collar of his jacket, before throwing him into the ledge near one of the chamber entrances.

Zero picked himself up, and launched his emerald green and crimson red, fire attack at Natsu, who deflected it with his left arm, much to the shock of Master Zero. Without missing a beat, Natsu ran to Zero, and punched him in the face, allowing him to land several more strikes against the Zero, before he retaliated and landed several blows himself. A big strike was an upwards kick to the underside of Natsu's chin. Taking the momentum from that kick to his advantage, Natsu placed one hand on the ground and kicked his right foot into Zero's torso. Giving off a maniacal smirk, Zero backhanded Natsu across to face, only to see Natsu's cheeks puffing up.

"AAAAHHHHHH." Zero screamed as Natsu's roar hit him in the chest, and sent him flying into the ceiling, with the golden flames of rebuke. _'So much power. No, it couldn't be, Dragonforce.'_

"Oh man, it's like when I ate all that Etherion. Awesome, all of a sudden it feels like my strength's been doubled, maybe even tripled." Natsu said in awe.

"I'd never thought you'd have it. Dragonforce is the final form of Dragonslayer Magic. From what I understand, it give a slayer destructive power. Comparable to that of the most formidable dragon." Zero said after picking himself up, and smiling. "I'm intrigued. So show me."

"I already knew all that stuff about Dragonforce you dumbass. Scythe may not look it, but he does study up on the different types of slayer magic there are, and everything about them, and by his estimate, there four different types of slayer magic. But there's one fact you don't know about Dragonforce." Natsu exclaimed before his face went wide like he had just seen a ghost.

"Hmm? What's wrong boy?" Zero asked.

From Natsu's point of view, he could see a picture that was downloaded into his brain, and was gruesome at that.

 _ **~Grey~**_

"What is this?" Grey asked, feeling like he was about to throw up from the horror of it. "Scythe, you dumbass." Grey cried out in grief and anger.

 _ **~Lucy and Happy~**_

"Blood, there's blood everywhere, and he's not moving." Lucy exclaimed as she threw up in the passageway to the lacrima.

"His insides, they're completely visible, and they're pulsing." Happy said in horror.

"Why isn't his healing factor kicking in? Is he out of stamina, is that why?" Lucy asked, in horror.

 _ **~Erza~**_

"Scythe, you brave fool. How could you have gone and done something so reckless, and stupid?" Erza cried, tears streaming down her face as she slammed her fist into the concrete. "Now what am I supposed to tell Mirajane and Elfman? I don't think they could handle burying another from their family."

 _ **~Ichiya~**_

"This spell, it's called Sight Sharing. Allowing whoever the caster connects with, to see what they are currently seeing or a memory of what they saw." Ichiya exclaimed as he was crawling along the ground. "Young man, you were a brave soul, and for that, I will not fail in destroying the lacrima."

 _ **~Wendy and Carla~**_

"Scythe… no." Wendy gasped, seeing the horror of Scythe's shredded body.

"Child, I am so sorry." Carla cried, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"It's not fair. Why'd he have to risk his life to save our guild?" Wendy cried, falling to her knees.

 _ **~Natsu and Zero~**_

"Let me guess. An image of something just popped into your head didn't it?" Zero asked with a smirk. "I bet it was the remains of that foolish boy who thought he could save the Cait Shelter guild all on his own."

 _ **(Cue Music… Not Gonna Die: Skillet)**_

"You…" Natsu growled, the image he saw, was indeed of Scythe, and what had happened to him, but what Zero just said, made his blood boil. "Shut. Your. Face."

"C'mon boy. Show me your power." Zero mocked.

"You sure you want me to do that?" Natsu asked, in an almost eerie calm tone.

"Yes. Let's see the dragon's power, and maybe you can avenge your little friend while at it." Zero smirked.

"Alright, but I warned ya." Natsu shouted, running to Zero, with a fury in his eyes.

The attack struck and his power clashed with Zero's. Jumping back for a mere second, Natsu sent himself towards Zero, and tried to elbow him, only for the attack to be blocked by Zero's arm.

Pushing Natsu back, Zero raised his right hand filling it with magic power, which kept Natsu on guard.

"You're no match for Dark Gravity." Zero shouted slamming his hands on the ground, causing it to crack, while light began to emit from the spell.

The ground beneath Natsu shattered, and he was sent falling to the ground, with the rubble shattering through the base of Niruvāna's underbelly.

"Don't tell me I've already defeated the mighty Dragonslayer." Zero said before jumping down. "Well?"

Down at the base, Natsu was laying on the ground, mere centimeters from the hole Zero's attack made, looking down at the forest below.

"Yikes, that was close." Natsu said with a sigh.

Sitting up, Natsu jumped out of the way, evading an attack from Zero, right before the multiple green tendrils coming from the magic circle struck.

Landing on the ground, Zero went running after Natsu, with his signature attack.

"Zero Slash." Zero shouted sending a whip of his green and red fire at Natsu, to which the Dragonslayer was acrobatically evading each strike.

Take in a deep breath, Natsu sent another roar at Zero, engulfing him in flames. Jumping back, Natsu looked intently at his flames, while still keeping his guard up until Zero dispersed of the flames, and went for another attack on Natsu. This attack was extremely powerful, as Natsu was having a hard time with fending it off, as all he could do was block it. Using the dust in the air as a cover, Natsu jumped to the side only for Zero to jump out and send another attack at him.

"Dark Delete." Zero shouted, sending multiple disks of green flames at Natsu.

The Dragonslayer ran, evading the attacks, as much as he could, while playing a trick on Zero as he stopped for a second, and jumped back a few inches, allowing the attacks to strike the spot he once stood at, building up a smokescreen. Once it died away, it was revealed Natsu was still standing, and was still pissed. Zero sent an attack at him, and it hit Natsu dead center in the chest, sending him flying into a wall before Zero send another barrage of Dark Delete at him.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

From out of the smoke, Natsu jumped through the air, and towards Zero. Smirking at seeing Natsu still having some fight in him, Zero leapt at him, meeting the pink haired Dragonslayer half way, and slammed his fist against Natsu's, causing a shockwave of magic energy, resulting in Natsu laying on the floor, unconscious.

"Pathetic." Zero exclaimed as he landed on the ground, close enough to Natsu to kick him to a pulp. "Are you telling me that's the best your Dragonforce can do?" Zero questioned. "Dragons once ruled this world, and that's the extent of their power? What a travesty."

After several minutes of ruthlessly beating on Natsu's weakened state, Zero ended it, and walked off, before turning around, to see Natsu had crawled away from his place in the ground.

"You cannot hope to defeat the mast of the Oracion Seis." Zero sighed. "I'm more powerful, than a lowly guild Sorcerer like you could ever hope to be."

Natsu didn't care what this guy had to say, as he tried to pick himself up, but wound up on his hands and knees instead.

"It's a shame your friends aren't here to help you because you don't stand a chance against me on your own." Zero taunted. "I doubt even your Godslayer friend could have beaten me, but he would have lasted longer than you."

"I'm not on my own." Natsu declared as he began to push himself up. "Everyone's reaching out to me. I could hear them, loud and clear. I hear everyone's voices, and they're telling me, no matter what. I can't give up the fight. They're what keeps me going, they're the only reason I'm still standing right now. They're so strong, I can feel my friend's determination and strength pulsating through me."

"If there was some way, if I could harness the power of your Dragonforce for myself." Zero exclaimed in awe of Natsu's power, as he began chanting a spell. "Unfortunately, that's not possible, since I have no use for you, I shall use my ultimate spell, and return you to the nothingness from whence you came."

"But most importantly, I can feel him." Natsu declared, ignoring Zero's threat. "I can feel Scythe's life force. His strength and will to live on and defeat evil, protecting the world he cares for. I'm going to make you pay for harming him. Dragonslayer Secret Art: Flame Lotus Exploding Flame Blade."

"Genesis Zero. Now it's time for you to return to nothing."

Natsu went rushing at Zero, enraged, and ready to strike him down.

"History will come to an end before my eyes, a new era of nothingness shall be ushered in." Zero declared clapping his hands together. "Genesis Zero: Now open portal of the demons wale."

The portal of darkness expanded, and the creatures of shadow emerging from within it, nullified Natsu's attack, dragging him in to their cold and lifeless embrace.

"Go travelers of the void, I want you to consume that man's soul and his memories, consume his very existence." Zero shouted as the travelers of the voice kept a tight grip on Natsu. "Devour him. Do it for the sake of your master."

The creatures of the void began to consume Natsu, and turn him into one of them as they returned to the void.

"Now you to, are a traveler of the infinite void." Zero said with a smirk. "I apologize, but I piggy backed on the spell The Dragon of Fiore had used, and I must say, those kinds of injuries, are ones that cannot be healed easily if at all."

"Wanna bet?"

Zero's eyes widened in shock as he jumped back with a twist, seeing an uninjured Scythe, standing there behind him, with a glare, and a fire burning in his soul.

"You, standing and alive? But how you were on the brink of death, with the front part of your torso skinned of like a fillet fish. Your organs were all exposed to the air. How are you still alive?" Zero asked.

"I owe my life, to a friend. A friend, I could never repay that debt to." Scythe exclaimed raising a fist, extending his claws. "Because of her, my healing factor was given a jumpstart, and my magic was restored instantly." Scythe stated marching towards Zero as the, claws in his other hand elongated.

"What kind of monster are you?" Zero asked, sending a barrage of Dark Delete at him.

 _ **(Cue Music… Dragonforce Theme Music)**_

"Me?" Scythe asked, slicing through every single one of them. "I'm the son of Acnologia, the Dark Dragon of the Apocalypse."

Zero's eyes widened as he felt a pair of claws pierce his right shoulder, and cut downwards diagonally, leaving a trail of three bloody claw across his pectorals.

"Natsu… I know you can hear me." Scythe shouted. "Fight back, Igneel would be heartbroken if you were to die here and now."

As if on cue, the spot where the travelers of the void returned to their plain of existence, sparked, and opened up revealing a pissed off Dragonslayer.

"No it can't be." Zero shouted before the golden flames of Natsu's emotions raged forth, and incinerated the travelers of the void, as he marched forward. "How did he come back from the void? Such brilliant burning flames, my magic is being burnt away."

"Here's what you don't understand Zero." Scythe smiled, holding the back of Zero's neck to keep him there. "Natsu's power, is limitless. He is a true Dragonslayer, raised by a Dragon, and loved by a Dragon. Anything you throw back at him, will be useless."

Natsu roared his mightiest, as the silhouette of Igneel appeared above him, roaring alongside him, as his golden flames continued to burn on.

"Oh, and if you think his Dragonforce is weak, then you don't even know. There are three stages to Dragonforce, not just one. What you see right now, is the power of the first stage, basically giving him the power of a six month old hatchling." Scythe exclaimed.

' _That must have been what the Dragonslayer meant when he said I didn't know one thing about Dragonforce. How could I have been so ignorant?'_ Zero questioned. _'His lost magic gives him the power of a dragon, and in turn, the power to defeat one. This boy is a true… Dragonslayer.'_

Natsu came rushing at Zero, with faster speed than he's ever seen, and slammed the Master of the Oracion Seis, square in the nose with his fist, creating a shockwave that knocked him back, as Scythe had moved out of the way.

"I'm done playing games with you pal." Natsu exclaimed as the golden flames around him began to glow brighter. "Dragonslayer Secret Art Hidden Fire Form: Flame Lotus Phoenix Fire Sword."

Natsu jumped from the ground, leaving Scythe to stand there and whistle in amazement as Zero and Natsu slammed through the ceiling, and several levels of stone, and slammed into the lacrima destroying it for good, as all the other five, shattered simultaneously.

The resulting rumble resulting from it, was the body of the weapon/city, detaching from its six legs, and falling to the ground.

"Crap, didn't think about this part." Scythe exclaimed. "I might have just enough magic left for this."

Clasping his hands together, Scythe concentrated on one aspect of his magic, and put everything he had into it.

"Shadow-Deity: Evacuation Free Fall." Scythe chanted as his shadow expanded around the entire body of Niruvāna, enveloping any living thing standing, or lying around within its parameters. _'Crap, I'm still too drained. I know I told Zero my full magic power returned but that was a bluff to intimidate him.'_

 _ **(End Song…)**_

Feeling all living things passing through his shadow, Scythe brought it in and enveloped himself in it, before passing through as well, landing in the area everyone else was in while they were all just confused as to what had happened, until Scythe fell to the ground panting heavily, propping himself up with his hands and arms.

"Man, I'm exhausted." Scythe sighed as everyone who was conscious began untangling themselves from one another. "Never thought that spell I made would come in handy."

"Scythe." Wendy cried embracing him with a smile as she began to cry.

"Okay, I'm glad to see you to Wendy." Scythe smiled. "Now please get off, my torso is still a bit sore from regeneration."

"But, how are you still alive? With what we say, you should be…"

"Dead?" Scythe asked finishing Lucy's question as Grey used his magic to bind the members of the Oracion Seis that were there, minus Hoteye as he surrendered peacefully. "Yeah. I was close to it. But, a friend of mine saved my life, kick started my healing factor, and helped me to regain some of my magic, most of which I used to get back to Niruvāna. The rest I used up when I evacuated everyone from the crashing ruins."

"Wait, you mean that kitsune lady?" Wendy asked. "Is she okay?"

"She's…"

"My handsome face." Everyone looked up to see the musclebound Ichiya having tried to walk away, but ran into an invisible barrier.

"Huh?" Natsu inquired.

"There a problem meathead?" Grey asked.

"I wanted to go make a letter of the alphabet, but I ran into an invisible wall." Ichiya exclaimed.

"Look, there's weird writing on the ground." Wendy stated.

"No it can't be." Jura said placing his hand against the wall.

"Yep…" Scythe sighed.

"An enchantment." They all said at once.

"I've really gotta pee you guys." Ichiya stated.

"Too much info there bub." Scythe stated.

"Who'd do such a thing?" Wendy asked.

"How come we didn't notice them cast it?" Happy inquired in a panic.

"If I had to guess, I'd say it's Freed's work." Grey stated.

"Impossible. It's Tuesday, he's at the old folk's home volunteering around this time." Scythe exclaimed standing up.

"You're right, plus this magic is much more powerful than his could ever be." Grey stated.

"Oh great how are we gonna get out?" Lucy questioned.

"Okay, who did this? Show yourself." Natsu shouted.

As if granting a wish from a genie, dozens of Rune Knights surrounded them, with the leader of the group wearing a high ranking officer's uniform.

"Who are all these people?" Wendy asked.

"There's no need to panic we mean you no harm." The leader of the group said walking up to them. "Sorry about this, but we were forced to do something to restrain you."

"Who the heck are you?" Happy shouted pointing a paw at him.

"I am the captain of the new Magic Council's fourth custody enforcement unit. Lahar, and this is my army."


	29. Truth's revealed and secrets undone

Mama Mirajane-29

"What?" Natsu asked.

"There's a new Magic Council?" Grey questioned.

"Sure didn't take them very long." Lucy said.

"It is my duty, to uphold the law, and preserve justice throughout the land. So all evil doers, must be arrested." Lahar stated.

"We're not evil doers." Wendy stated.

"I don't get why we're even in trouble when we didn't do anything wrong." Happy exclaimed.

"At least, not that we know of." Natsu said.

"That's not gonna sell them on our innocence Natsu." Lucy said trying to calm him down.

"I'm not here to arrest you." Lahar stated. "I have been ordered to take the Oracion Seis into custody. I ask that you cooperate and hand over the member code named Hoteye."

"No never." Jura shouted.

"It's all right, I'll surrender." Hoteye exclaimed.

"Richard why?" Jura asked.

"I cannot fully embrace a life of virtue when my past transgressions continue to haunt me." Hoteye, or rather Richard, exclaimed. "This is my chance to atone for my sins. It's best that I have a clean slate when I find my brother. That way, I will have nothing to hide, don't you agree?"

"Indeed. May I continue the search for your brother in your stead?" Jura questioned.

"You'd do that for me?" Richard asked.

"I would be honored, I just need his name." Jura smiled.

"No need for that." Scythe smiled. "Richard, your brother Wally, is doing just fine, I ran into him on my way to giving Wendy a ride home the other day."

"You mean that blockheaded guy we saw at the gas station?" Wendy asked. "That would explain why you were so chummy with him."

"Wait, Wally?" Erza asked.

"He's actually happily traveling the continent right now." Scythe smiled. "He and everyone else who survived from the Tower of Heaven, were set free thanks to me and my friends."

"All these years I just kept telling myself, if I just stayed positive a miracle would happen, and low and behold, it has." Richard exclaimed as he began to cry tears of joy before embracing Scythe in a hug. "Thank you, thank you so much young man." Richard smiled, swinging around in joy.

"Alright, no problem, but could you put me down? I think the army surrounding us is going to shoot you if you don't. They're probably thinking you're taking me hostage in my weakened state." Scythe exclaimed.

"Oh, right I apologize." Richard said putting him down with a smile. "But I am forever in your debt, thank you for giving my brother his freedom."

Not long after that, Richard was escorted to the carriage where the rest of the Oracion Seis were gathered, all except a certain purple snake.

"I feel kinda bad for him you know?" Lucy asked.

"Me to." Happy said.

"I guess it can't be helped." Grey sighed.

"It must have been difficult, but I think he made the right decision." Carla said sympathetically.

"Alright, you've gotten Richard in your custody. Now undo the barrier." Scythe exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that's simply not an option at this time, at least not until we've captured our true objective." Lahar stated.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to say otherwise." Scythe exclaimed cocking back his fist. "I might be out of magic energy, but I still have my celestial strength."

Scythe slammed his fist into the barrier, and shattered it, much to the shock of everyone standing there.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Wendy and I have a friend we need to go and bury." Scythe stated in a cold tone, before he was pushed back by a spear to his shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere, especially after you've shown violence towards the Magic Council's Army." Lahar said, being the one to wield the spear.

"You've just made the biggest mistake of your life." Scythe declared pulling a medal from his pocket. "I am under the King of Fiore's protection. Hope you have plans for early retirement, because the king doesn't take kindly to those who harm the people under his personal protection, especially, if they're a personal friend of Princess Hisui's. Not even the council can protect you now."

Lahar's face paled when he saw the medal held the royal emblem on it, which meant Scythe was telling the truth. Grabbing the neck of the spear, Scythe snapped the metal rod at the head and pulled it from his shoulder with a sting of pain, as his healing factor began to slowly cover it.

"C'mon Wendy, I'd prefer you not have to see this." Scythe exclaimed as Jellal was taken into custody.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE." Natsu shouted, pushing two soldiers out of the way.

"Natsu."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Lucy exclaimed.

"Stop this." Lahar demanded.

"Out of my way." Natsu said, fighting his way through the soldiers. "He's one of us, and that means he comes with us."

"Natsu." Wendy said in shock.

"No, don't do this." Jellal exclaimed.

"Subdue that man." Lahar ordered, as several more knights went running for him.

As Natsu went running to meet them, Grey came into the fray, and slammed into a soldier.

"Keep going Natsu." Grey shouted.

"Don't stop." Happy added.

"Give up." Grey exclaimed. "There's no way you guys can stop him. This is wrong anyway. Jellal took down Niruvāna. He just saved a whole lot of people and this is the thanks you give him?"

"You would punish this man for his sins, yet still choose not to reward him for his good deeds?" Jura questioned joining the fight.

"It pains me, but if you take him away, it will hurt Erza more." Ichiya shouted joining the fight.

"Hey, I can't see who I'm hitting so I'm innocent right?" Lucy questioned.

"Me to." Happy declared.

"No please, please don't take Jellal away forever." Wendy pleaded, as Carla was scratching at the knight who grabbed her.

"Get your hands…" Scythe growled appearing in front of the guard, with his fist cocked back. "Off of her." He exclaimed punching the guard in the gut, knocking him out.

"Come on. Let him go." Natsu growled. "Listen, you owe Erza big time. She needs you to stay by her side. She did it for you man. You gotta stay, cause whether you like it or not. You're one of us now."

"Good grief." Scythe sighed reaching out his right hand. "Amaterasu."

The fight was broken up as a swirling pillar of fire erupted from the ground, and Amaterasu appeared, standing beside Scythe and Wendy, using her fire to separate the guild members and Jellal from the knights.

"That's enough Natsu." Scythe exclaimed. "I understand your anger, I truly do. Jellal did prove himself useful against the Oracion Seis, but we can't fight the Magic Council, it's just not possible. Jellal is wanted for crimes that could put him on Death Row, twenty times over. I have ties in the Council I could use to make sure all he gets is a life sentence. But there's nothing else that can be done." Scythe stated as Amaterasu used her fire to pick up Jellal and put him back with the knights.

"But he's lost his memories Scythe, don't you understand that?" Natsu questioned.

"Who do you think was the one who brought him back from comatose? While under Brain's control, he had me bring Jellal back from his catatonic state. So yes, I do understand that the Ethernano his body absorbed blocked his memories, but the council doesn't care about that, they'd rather arrest him, than try to change him." Scythe exclaimed. "Lahar, because of this incident, consider us even for you stabbing me in the shoulder. I won't tell the king about it, if you don't tell the council about this incident."

With that, Scythe walked off, with Wendy and Amaterasu following close behind.

"I'm sorry Wendy." He sighed as they were the only ones within ear shot. "I wish there were more I could do."

"It's fine. As long as you get him out of Death Row, or at least try, I'll be happy." Wendy exclaimed as they walked back to Cait Shelter. "Scythe, what did you mean when you said we have a friend to bury?"

 _ **~Later on~**_

Scythe, Wendy, and Amaterasu stood by a stone altar, where the mechanical body of Yan lay motionless and still.

"Yan." Wendy sighed.

"She gave her life for mine." Scythe stated putting a rose in Yan's hands. "She might be made of gears and other such parts, but she did have a soul."

Slamming his hands together, Scythe created three rings of fire and sent them towards Yan, melting her down, as her liquefied body, dripped into a mold. Once the mold cooled, Scythe split it open, revealing a golden statue, of a kitsune sitting guard with nine flowing tails spread out behind it.

"She's beautiful Scythe. But why turn her into a statue?" Amaterasu asked.

"She was born a kitsune, so I thought it only right to let her leave this world in her kitsune form." Scythe exclaimed putting his hand on the head of the kitsune statue, before it disappeared in a shimmer of golden light. "There, now that she's in the Celestial Armory, there's no risk of her being destroyed or damaged."

"Smart idea." Wendy smiled. "Why don't we go and get some rest?"

"I don't know, you wanna just… stay out and watch the stars for a while?" Scythe asked.

 _ **(Cue Music… Something just like this: Chain-smokers & Coldplay)**_

Scythe and Wendy went down the hill from the altar with Amaterasu returning to a bit of distance behind them with a smile on her face, before she used her magic to create two beautifully designed sashes to which she used to wrap around Scythe and Wendy's waists.

"What's this for Amaterasu?" Scythe asked.

"In my culture, when I was still a normal human, it was customary for newlyweds to wear matching sashes for one hour sometime after their relationship was finalized." Amaterasu smiled.

"Newlyweds? Amaterasu what are you talking about?" Wendy asked her face blushing brightly.

"You finalized the mate mark on him right?" Amaterasu asked, in which Wendy nodded. "Then by dragon standards, you two are a newlywed couple."

Scythe and Wendy froze as they realized Amaterasu was right.

"Grandeeney didn't specify that part of the mate mark." Wendy exclaimed.

"My mom is so gonna kill me." Scythe paled.

"Relax you two. Though I would recommend you register this marriage with the council, and explain about why it matters." Amaterasu smiled before disappearing. "Enjoy your lives you two."

Scythe and Wendy just stood there, baffled as to Amaterasu's care free attitude about this situation.

"So… you up for the date still?" Scythe asked after a moment of awkward silence between the two of them.

"S-sure." Wendy said, still embarrassed.

Scythe and Wendy continued to walk down the slope of the hill, both of them still trying to figure out what to do in this situation.

' _Holy crap, I'm married, to Wendy no less.'_ Scythe panicked in his head. _'Stay calm Scythe, you can do this. You've survived being a slave for Grimoire Heart after all, you can do this. You have more than enough money to pay for a mortgage, then later on down the road, maybe ten years or so, a couple of…'_

Scythe stopped his mental rambling, as his face went red and steam poured out of his ears, at the thought of having kids with Wendy within ten or twenty years from now.

' _Okay Wendy, it's okay, Carla is back at the guildhall, and she has no idea that we're newlywed or that we're signified as newlyweds due to the mate mark. So everything is fine. Once we get back, we'll figure out how to tell everyone. I guess this isn't so bad, I mean, he and I did start dating, and I did give him the potential mate mark before finalizing it.'_ Wendy thought. _'Though it is a bit sudden, I can tell he and I will be a good couple, and we will have wonderful children in the future…'_ Wendy smiled, before she went red at the realization at what she just thought of. _'WHAT AM I SAYING?'_

"Hey uh Wendy…" Scythe began gaining her attention, while outreaching his hand. "Do you maybe, I don't know, wanna hold hands?"

"Oh, uh… I guess I'd like that." Wendy said taking it with a smile.

"Mmm…" Scythe was staring at her hand.

"W-what's wrong do I have a cut or something?" Wendy asked.

"Hold on." Scythe stated reaching into his pocket and pulling out a couple gold coins. "I found these in Niruvāna when we returned from the Celestial Armory, they're not made of any modern currency, so these should do. I should have regained enough magic for this."

Scythe held one coin between his thumb and index finger, and heated up the center of the coin, melting it and making it malleable. While the coin was still hot, he molded it into a ring shape and smoothed it out. Taking Wendy's left hand, he put the ring on her finger, it was a near perfect fit, a little big, but she'd grow into it.

"I thought, since we're married, due to the mate mark you gave me, we should at least finalize it with rings." Scythe said repeating the same process with the second coin.

"Scythe, I… I don't know what to say." Wendy said, truly touched by this gesture.

"You don't gotta say anything." Scythe smiled putting his ring on. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Wendy smiled and jumped into his arms, to which he held her close and used the momentum to swing her around, before landing on his back on the ground, Wendy laying on top of him with a smile.

"You always know how to make me happy." Wendy smiled. "But wait, how are we going to make this relationship work from a distance?"

"It won't be a problem, I promise you." Scythe smiled hugging her, just as the sun rise came into view.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

"Everything will be fine Wendy. I promise you that." Scythe sighed sitting up. "Let's get going back to Cait Shelter. We've got some explaining to do."

 _ **~Later that day, around noon~**_

"Oooh, this is adorable." Lucy smiled admiring the outfit she got.

"Yeah, yeah. You look cute and all, but you're not nearly as sexy as me." Sherry stated posing in front of a mirror.

"Everyone in the village is a member of the guild. Cait Shelter's famous for its pretty textiles and clothes." Wendy smiled. "We've even gotten several orders of our colorful fabrics a month from Ms. Rarity now that I think about it."

"So, are these like traditional Nirvit styles?" Lucy asked.

"I never really thought about that before. But I guess that would make the most sense huh?" Wendy asked, hiding her hands behind her back, and in a pair of white gloves that went up to her biceps and triceps, while still wearing her sash given to her by Amaterasu, around her waist.

"I can't believe you had absolutely everyone in this guild but you is a descendant of the Nirvits." Sherry exclaimed.

"Well yeah, I'm the only one who joined after it was formed." Wendy stated.

"Come try this on Erza, I know how you love a costume change." Lucy smiled holding up a piece of clothing.

"Yes, I suppose." Erza said as she sounded real depressed.

"And I'm guessing you don't know when Cait Shelter joined the league of guilds along with the others, do you?" Sherry asked. "I don't wanna be rude, but I had never heard of your guild before all of us were thrown together. I know every guild can't be as popular as mine but still."

"Uh, which guild is in the top spot for the toughest guild in Fiore? That's right, Fairy Tail." Lucy stated. "Lamia Scale comes in at the fifteenth spot. But come to think of it, I've only heard of Cait Shelter through Scythe."

"Oh I don't know." Wendy stated before laughing a bit. "Wow, I didn't realize that we were so obscure."

"This is all very interesting. But everyone is waiting on us." Carla exclaimed gaining their attention.

Later after they left the guild, they were gathered around the center of town, with the guild master speaking to them.

"Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, not to mention Wendy and Carla. I commend your efforts in not only defeating the Oracion Seis, but saving our village from Niruvāna's wrath."

"We didn't really do that." Grey exclaimed. "That was more Scythe's doing."

"He risked his own life to keep a promise he made to Wendy. That in itself I honorable." Jura smiled.

"Speaking as a representative of our regional guild league, I Roubaul, offer my deepest gratitude thank you."

"Naburra. We are in your debt."

"We were happy to help you." A normal sized Ichiya exclaimed. "Master Roubaul."

"Alright Ichiya, how about you shut your trap before you invoke someone else's wrath besides Niruvāna's?" Scythe asked pulling him back with Purple Flame.

"Whoa, you know that spell?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, Macao showed me how to do it." Scythe smiled.

"I suppose it's over now." Sherry exclaimed.

"You two should know, besides that incident at the beginning, I'm proud of you." Jura smiled, putting his hands on their shoulders.

"Thank you sir." Lyon smiled.

"Hey, we deserve a victory party." Natsu cheered.

"Aye sir." Happy cheered.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, it's time." Ichiya said singing into a carrot.

"Yes it's time." The Trimens exclaimed clapping along with him.

"To get down."

"To get down."

"And party."

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes." They began to dance.

"Party sounds great." Grey smiled, having stripped to his underwear.

"Please keep your clothes on." Lucy blushed. "You to buddy." She asked as Lyon did the same thing.

"So, is the Cait Shelter Guild feeling up to getting down?" Ichiya questioned after a bit more dancing and chanting. Eventually, everybody in the alliance, minus Scythe, began chanting and dancing as well before they all stopped, realizing they were the only ones who were doing it, as nobody in Cait Shelter, except for Wendy had joined in.

There was a still silence in the air as everyone from Cait Shelter were all contemplating on doing something.

"I'm truly sorry. I've neglected my duty to tell you about the Nirvit people. Please accept my sincere apology. Especially you, Wendy's mate." Roubaul exclaimed looking to Scythe.

"Mate?" Natsu, Erza, Grey, Happy, Lucy, Jura, Lyon, Sherry, Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren, and Eve asked in shock, practically shouting.

"Yeah, she finalized the mate mark. Which brings me to something Wendy and I need to tell you all." Scythe exclaimed as he was wearing a pair of gloves that stopped around the middle of his palms.

"You sure Scythe?" Wendy asked.

"We don't really have much choice." Scythe side as they met in the middle of the cobblestone path. "You see, last night Wendy and I found out something significant about the mate mark that not even she knew."

"It's something that involves committing to a serious relationship." Wendy said as they both began to remove the gloves on their left hands.

Once the gloves were removed, everybody's jaws dropped to the floor, including Carla's and all of Cait Shelter's as they held up their left hands, specifically, showing the rings on their fingers.

"We're married." Wendy smiled nervously.

"It was confirmed by Amaterasu last night." Scythe chuckled, with an equally nervous smile. "Because of the mate mark."

"Scythe, we will have a talk about this when we return to the guild." Erza said, a dark aura surrounding her.

"Let's finish what we were discussing." Roubaul exclaimed. "First let me clear the air about something. The truth is we are not descendants of the Nirvit people."

"What?" Wendy asked in shock.

"Indeed we are the Nirvits themselves; and many years ago, four hundred to be exact, Niruvāna was created, fashioned by my hands."

"By you?" Lyon asked in shock.

"I don't believe it." Lucy said in equal shock.

"Four hundred years ago?" Happy inquired.

"I thought if my dream of Niruvāna was made a reality, I could end the ghastly wars tearing the world apart. I would do so my reversing the morality of those who's minds were set on the destruction of others." Roubaul explained. "We made our home there, and we took great joy in what we accomplished through peace. We were a shining beacon of light in a once dark and shadowy world. However, despite our best intentions, we could not change the fact that for every action, there's an equal and opposite reaction. Niruvāna had brought light to what was once a terrible darkness, not by chasing it away, but absorbing it, so to speak."

"We learned most of this from my grandfather's journal. He was actually part of the Niruvāna project." Scythe sighed.

"The world yearns for balance and order. The light serves no purpose without the darkness, and vice versa." Roubaul sighed. "Light is born from darkness, and darkness is born from light. The two are forever intertwined."

"Yeah that's exactly how it played out for us." Grey exclaimed thinking of Richard and Sherry.

"All the world's evil, taken from those whose hearts were once consumed with it, was transferred to the peace loving Nirvits." Roubaul stated.

"It was?" Wendy asked.

"It was a nightmare." Roubaul said, closing his eyes. "Engulfed in rage and hatred, we slaughtered each other until no one was left standing. That's not quite true. For I am the only survivor."

Wendy's world seemed to fall apart around her, hearing this revelation that took even Scythe by surprise, as he was not aware of Roubaul being the one to slaughter the last of his people.

"Then again, in this particular situation, the word 'survivor' is a little misleading. In truth my body ceased to function, many years ago. What you see before you now, is a projection of the man I once was."

Wendy's eyes widened with shock as she heard these words, coming from a man she considered and looked up to as a father more than anything in his this world.

"As punishment for my sins, I this powerless spirit, have stood assemble over my creation for four hundred years. Keeping my weary eyes open, for the one who could at last, destroy Niruvāna, and consign it to the pages of history; and now, my post can be vacated for that person has been found."

"No… why didn't you tell me?" Wendy asked in frustration and sadness.

Instead of a verbal response, Roubaul shimmered a bit, before all the members of the Cait Shelter guild began to disappear, one by one.

"What's happening? Don't go." Wendy cried out.

"You can't just leave us." Carla added.

"Wendy." Scythe said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Magoona, Bagoo." Wendy called out two of their names.

"Everyone's disappearing." Hibiki exclaimed. "Right in front of our eyes."

"Why are you doing this?" Wendy asked. "Please don't go."

"I've deceived you Wendy. For that I am deeply sorry. All your fellow guild members were specters. They were nothing but illusions." Roubaul said in shame.

"Are you kidding me?" Natsu asked bug-eyed.

"Illusions with their own personalities?" Lyon asked.

"That takes powerful creation magic." Jura exclaimed.

"For many years, I lived in this deserted village alone. Always keeping a watchful eye over Niruvāna. Until one day, when a boy came to me, with a companion needing help." Roubaul stated.

"I need someone to take care of her for me'. The young boy said." Roubaul stated. "His eyes burned with such intensity and sincerity that I simply had no choice but to take the little girl in. I had resigned myself to a solitary existence, but there she was."

 _ **~Flashback Seven Years Ago~**_

"Hey mister, what is this place?" Toddler Wendy questioned Roubaul.

"Well, how do I put this?" Roubaul exclaimed, wanting to choose his words carefully for a child like her.

"He lied to me." Wendy exclaimed. "He said he was going to take me to a magic guild."

"Right." Roubaul stated, wanting to cheer her up. "This is a guild. A magical guild for sorcerers and sorceresses, of every stripe."

"Wow, really?" Wendy asked.

"Of course it is. Go on and see for yourself. Your new friends are all outside waiting for you." Roubaul exclaimed.

 _ **~End Flashback~**_

"I filled the village with apparitions so she wouldn't be alone." Roubaul stated.

"So you created an entire guild, just for Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"No one I cared for is a real person?" Wendy asked in disbelief. "How could you do something so cruel to me master?"

"Don't fret my dear." Roubaul exclaimed pointing behind her. "Calm down. Neither you nor Carla need those imaginary friends. You're surrounded by real friends who care for you." He smiled before he began to disappear. "A bright future awaits you. Embrace it with open arms."

"Master." Wendy cried as she ran for the disappearing man.

"To each and every one of you. I owe my deepest gratitude. I know I can leave Wendy and Carla in your hands." Roubaul's voice echoed as he disappeared within a bright light.

Wendy just sat there on the ground on her knees, crying as she felt like her who world had just been torn away from her, and shattered into a million pieces. Scythe began to walk up to her, when he heard Roubaul's faint voice echoing in his ear.

"Take good care of my daughter, God of War." Roubaul exclaimed.

Scythe felt the tears coming, but held them back, before grabbing Wendy by the shoulders and pulling her into a hug, one that she gratefully returned as she cried into him, wanting nothing more than to have her family back, all her friends, as her guild mark vanished.

"Everything's going to be okay Wendy." Scythe exclaimed holding her close. "I promise you."

"We know all too well, the pain of losing a loved one." Erza said putting a comforting hand on Wendy's shoulder. "But you'll heal, we'll help you. No matter what."

"Come with us. Be a part of Fairy Tail, after all, I can't exactly go anywhere without my wife now can I?" Scythe asked rubbing her back softly.

 _ **~4 Hours Later on a ship headed for Magnolia~**_

"Aah, this is just as good as Scythe's troya spell." Natsu smiled loving the breeze hitting against his face.

"Careful, the troya spell doesn't last forever Natsu. Remember?" Scythe asked.

As if on cue, Natsu fell to the deck, looking ready to puke his guts out again.

"Told ya." Scythe smiled sipping on a soda.

"We're joining Fairy Tail, this is so exciting." Wendy smiled.

"By the way mister." Erza said pulling Scythe's ear. "We still need to talk about a couple things, one of them involving Wendy."

"Alright, alright, just please stop pulling so hard, I feel like you're gonna tear it off." Scythe pleaded. "Geeze, I knew I should have gone on my bike with Wendy."

"First off, do you even understand what marriage is?" Erza asked.

"Yes I understand. It's a commitment you can't back out of, unless both parties mutually agree to ending, the relationship. To which divorce proceedings follow and all that stuff." Scythe exclaimed rubbing his ear. "But more than that, the actual definition of marriage, if a lifelong commitment of two people who love one another, and promise to be by each other's sides until death claims either one or both of them."

"Furthermore, do you understand the responsibility that comes with marriage?" Erza asked.

"Yes, I do. I'm responsible for making my half of our living, for making sure my wife is safe, and happy. I don't plan on being a deadbeat husband like Gildarts was to his wife."

"How do you know about that?" Erza asked.

"It's a secret I'm not allowed to tell." Scythe exclaimed. "Now what's the second issue?"

"This." Erza said pulling a cigar out of Scythe's pocket, much to his annoyance. "Care to explain why you're suddenly a smoker?"

"What's the big deal? It's not like it's gonna have any effect on my lungs." Scythe exclaimed trying to swipe it back from her, only to fail.

"The big deal, is that it sets a bad example for those who look up to you. Romeo for instance." Erza exclaimed. "Plus you're not old enough to smoke, let alone purchase these things."

"So there's no law on under aged drinking, but there is one on under aged smoking? That totally makes sense. What the hell is Toma thinking?" Scythe asked leaning back into his chair. "Fine, take it."

"This conversation isn't over young man." Erza stated. "When we get back to Magnolia you're going to give me your entire stash of these."

"C'mon, why? I bought them fair and square." Scythe exclaimed.

"C'mon Scythe, please just give them to her." Wendy pleaded giving him a look he couldn't resist.

"Oh come on Wendy, you know I can't say no to your baby dragon eyes, no matter how badly I want to." Scythe groaned, trying not to look at her. "Fine, once we get home I'll give you my stash of cigars, but only if you don't tell my mom about them."

"Dude, your grandmother is probably telling her right now." Grey exclaimed.

"I'm dead." Scythe groaned.

"Cheer up, at least you have something interesting to tell the others when we return to the guild." Lucy smiled softly.

"Oh, Lucy I almost forgot, did you form a contract with Scorpio, Gemini, and Aries yet?" Scythe inquired.

"On the way to the ship." Lucy smiled. "You wouldn't happen to have had anything to do with that, right?"

"He probably did. He is a Celestial Knight after all." Grey smiled.

"Nope, they just asked me if I knew any good, kind hearted Celestial Sorcerers, after I refused to sign a contract with them. I just told them your name and they were gone within seconds." Scythe smiled.

' _Somehow I feel he doesn't even realize he ordered them to make a contract with me.'_ Lucy mentally deadpanned.

 _ **~Magic Council Era~**_

"Now presenting, Iron-Rock Jura of the Ten Wizard Saints." A frog woman proclaimed as the Wizard Saint came in.

"Welcome Jura. I trust you're here for a meeting about who should fill in the empty spots of the Wizard Saints?" Org asked.

"I am indeed. But I am also here on another matter as well." Jura exclaimed. "Do the names Scythe Strauss and Wendy Marvell ring anybody's attention?"

"Yes, young Strauss is a trusted allay to the Council, and a close friend to Princess Hisui and King Toma." Gran Doma stated. "Ms. Marvell however, does not ring any bells."

"Wendy Marvell, is the Maiden of the Skies, the Sky Dragonslayer." Jura exclaimed. "And by Dragon standards, Mr. Strauss's wife."

"His wife? How old are they?" Leiji inquired.

"According what they've told me, Mr. Strauss is nearly fifteen and Ms. Marvell will be turning fourteen in a couple days." Jura exclaimed. "But they are technically married, because Ms. Marvell marked Mr. Strauss with the dragon's Mate Mark."

"I see. So she found a husband through draconic means, not normal human means." Gran exclaimed rubbing his beard.

"That is correct. For what I wish to ask, is for permission to wed them properly under normal Fiore Law. Wendy is an orphan, so there's no parental consent we can receive from anyone but herself, while we will have to receive parental consent from Mr. Strauss's mother." Jura exclaimed.

"Very well. All those in favor of granting permission to this request do so with a showing of the hands." Gran declared raising his hand.

At least a good majority raised their hands, leaving only Yuri, as someone who wasn't beside this idea.

"Majority votes the approval of this action. You may now proceed to the meeting room." Gran exclaimed.

Jura walked back through the court room to the meeting room, where at least five others were present. Draculos Hyberion, Wolfheim, Warrod Sequen, Makarov Dreyar, God Serena, plus he himself made a total of six, whereas the other two were not going to make it.

"Jura, it's good to see you again." Makarov exclaimed. "I take it the mission to stop the Oracion Seis was a success?"

"Indeed it was." Jura smiled. "I was especially impressed with young Mr. Strauss. His power is truly the stuff of legends."

"You flatter me with your kind words towards one of my children." Makarov smiled softly.

"Now that the majority of us is here, we can begin the meeting." God Serena exclaimed. "First order of business, finding out what happened to the criminal Jack, who escaped from prison some time ago."

"There's no need to worry about him." Makarov exclaimed.

"You seem to be nonchalant about this old man. But need I remind you, that he is a Demonslayer, a Lava Demonslayer at that."

"Oh dear, I do hope Wendy will be all right." Jura exclaimed, before remembering her saying something about Scythe protecting her from Jack over a month ago.

"You seem to misunderstand what I mean Serena." Makarov stated. "One of my children already took care of him, though I am sad to say, it was in a manner that is not befitting of a noble knight, but was an action that had to be done."

"Didn't you read the report from a month ago?" Draculos inquired. "Jack was reported K.I.A when fighting against an enemy he could not hope to win against, who had been dubbed as an S-Class Sorcerer."

"I was not aware, my assistant must have forgotten to put that report on my desk or something." Serena exclaimed. "Next order of business, the Ten Wizard Saints Retreat Vacation at Akane Resort. Has everyone RSVP'd for that event?"

"I have." Jura smiled raising his hand.

"So have I." Draculos said.

"Same." Wolfheim stated.

"I unfortunately cannot attend." Makarov stated.

"I as well cannot." Warrod stated. "This time I'm not joking."

"I have as well." Serena stated. "Now, final order of business. Finding replacements for the two empty seats of the Ten Wizard Saints. Anyone have a suggestion or two for a nominee?"

"I would like to nominate Scythe Strauss." Jura said raising his hand.

"Any particular reason why you're wanting to nominate one of my children?" Makarov asked.

"I have seen his power first hand. He is strong, he is smart. He took charge against the Oracion Seis, and assigned each of the alliance to their respective partners. Having personal knowledge of their strengths and weaknesses." Jura explained. "To put a cherry on top of that knowledge sundae, his power far surpasses my own. He took out the only member of the group second only to Brain, in one hit, while destroying half the buildings on top of Niruvāna's back, at the same time."

"What magic does he use?" Serena asked, taking notes on this.

"The child is the son of Acnologia." Makarov said, shocking most of the members there. "But he does not use the same magic as his father. He uses several different types of magic, one of them being Etherion Godslayer Magic."

"Etherion… Godslayer you say?" Serena asked, his pencil dropping out of his hand.

"Indeed. Scythe was a tormented child, born as a lab experiment, and enslaved by the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart, for six months, before coming to Fairy Tail." Makarov explained.

"How may I ask, did he manage to escape them?" Warrod asked.

"He didn't…" Makarov stated. "After six months of being in forceful service to them, he was used for their Master's Etherion Experiments, in an attempt at trying to find Acnologia's son. They thought he had died, when in reality his body had just shut down into a catatonic state, to assimilate the Etherion Godslayer Magic he was injected with, and replace the Dragonslayer Magic with it entirely. So due to their lack of further looking in, they dumped him on the ground, outside of Magnolia, when he was only five years old."

"Five? But his records say his age is fourteen…"

"During the war Phantom Lord had started, they had made a deal with Hades, and he used a forbidden spell from a Book of Zeref known as the Demon Heart from the Library of Zeref, to force Scythe's age to advance until he became the age he's at now." Makarov explained.

"Is there any way for the spell to be reversed?" Jura questioned.

"No. The spell is irreversible. He has already come to terms with that fact however, and plans to live his life to the fullest." Makarov exclaimed.

"Motion to allow Mr. Strauss to take one of the remaining two seats?" Serena asked raising his hand, before the other five followed. "Very well… As for the final vacant seat… We will meet at a later time to discuss it. Meeting adjourned"

 _ **~Fairy Tail Guild Hall two days later~**_

"Man I'm gonna be feeling this for a month." Scythe groaned, sitting on a block of ice Grey made for him. "You'd think mom trains with that paddle for three hours a day."

"Serves you right for smoking cigars." Erza stated eating a slice of cake, only for it to be swiped away before she could take a single bite from it.

"No cigars for me, means no cake for you." Scythe exclaimed tossing her piece of desert out.

"Hey, that's not fair. Cake isn't bad for you."

"It is when it's in large quantities." Scythe stated.

"So, have you told your mom about the whole, you know, marriage thing?" Natsu asked, chowing down on some food.

"Not yet. I'd figure I'd wait until after she calms down from the whole cigar situation before I tell her." Scythe sighed.

"What's this I hear about a marriage?" Miia asked.

"It's complicated." Scythe stated.

"I'm back everyone." Makarov called after opening the front doors to the guildhall. "I've also brought a friend with me, as we've got a couple of surprising announcements."

"Jura?" Scythe inquired.

"Good day to you to Scythe." Jura smiled.

"What's going on?" Miia asked as Wendy came up sitting beside Scythe, her Fairy Tail Guild mark in the same location and color as her Cait Shelter mark.

"Oh, looks like we've got another new member." Makarov smirked.

"Makarov, she's the one I told you about." Jura stated, seeing both of them were wearing their gloves. "It looks like neither of them has mentioned anything yet about the, you know what."

"Well, everyone's about to find out today." Makarov smiled pulling a box out from behind his back. "First off, my announcement. Scythe Strauss. Step forward if you will."

Scythe shrugged his shoulders and stepped up to Master Makarov as he presented him with the box.

"Open it my boy." Makarov smiled.

Scythe looked skeptically at the box, remembering the last time he opened one Master Makarov gave him, was a prank, involving a pie to his face off a spring loaded trap.

Opening the box carefully, Scythe peeked inside, and was relieved to find it wasn't a prank, but surprised to find it was something entirely different.

"Scythe Strauss…" Makarov stated. "The Council, and the Wizard Saints, have all agreed unanimously, that you, are to become the Wizard Saint, holding the title of Number8 in the rankings. Do you accept this great offer?"

Scythe was astonished that he would actually be chosen for a seat among the strongest in Fiore, and didn't know what to say, but managed to get the words out when Wendy reached through his arm from behind, and grabbed the medal in the box.

"I do accept this offer." Scythe stated as Wendy clipped the chain around the back his waist like a belt, before twisting it around, to show off the Wizard Saints Emblem belt buckle.

"Good, now for Jura's announcement. Everyone here, is in for a real doozy." Makarov smiled.

"Scythe, Wendy, please step forward and remove the gloves on your left hands." Jura exclaimed.

"Uh, Jura we haven't talked or told anybody about this yet." Scythe exclaimed talking under his breath.

"I understand that, but better to rip the Band-Aid than peel it off." Jura exclaimed.

"Fine." Scythe stated as he and Wendy began removing their gloves.

When they removed them, the duo held their hands out to Jura, as everybody in the guild gasped in shock.

"Are those wedding bands?" Miia asked. "Made of pure gold?"

"Yes they are wedding bands." Scythe exclaimed with a blush as he heard Mira gasp before fainting.

"Big sis, hang on." Elfman said catching her in his arms. "Young man, you have some explaining to do right now."

"Relax everyone. There is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this." Jura explained. "Care to do the honors?"

"Yeah… so… funny thing. Turns out once the mate mark of a dragon is… completed…" Scythe began, showing his neck to reveal the finished mate mark. "We're married, by dragon standards."

"Natsu, you told Mira that it just meant it was a warning to any other females who would be interested in him, besides the one who gave him the mark." Cana said turning to the pinket. "Not a full blown marriage."

"Turns out there was still some stuff Igneel never told me as he probably thought I was too young to know it. When I asked him where babies came from, he did a spit take from the lake we were drinking from, and began rambling about how I wasn't old enough to know that stuff." Natsu explained.

"Amaterasu suggested that I go to the council and register it either way. I just haven't had a chance to do so yet." Scythe exclaimed.

"I can help you with that young man." Makarov smiled. "First things first. Ms. Marvell, what has always been your dream wedding?"

"Well, I have a notebook under my bed depicting the things I'd want for my wedding so far." Wendy exclaimed blushing slightly. "But I'd sort of want one that's a bit, draconic in style."

"Then this is my announcement." Jura exclaimed. "The Magic Council has given me permission, to wed the two of you by our Fiore Standards. Do you accept my offer?"

"As much as I'd like for you to wed us Jura, I think we'd like to have Master do it himself." Scythe exclaimed. "It's no offense to you, it's just that. If Master were to do it, then we could truly say, that we had a Fairy Tail wedding."

"I understand completely." Jura smiled. "Makarov, do you accept the task of bringing these two together?"

"Let's hear what Ms. Marvel has to say about this." Makarov smiled. "Then I'll let you know."

"Well… I do want to marry Scythe." Wendy smiled. "I mean, it would be nice to have our current guild master wed us, especially if he won't be around when Scythe takes over the guild."

"You're the next guild master?" Jura asked.

"Sure am." Scythe smiled holding up his arm to show the guild masters mark.

"Then I accept responsibility. The ceremony will be held in four days' time, along with the reception." Makarov announced. "Congratulations you two… enjoy your new life together."


	30. Enemies, Old and New

Mama Mirajane-30

"I can't believe it. My baby's grown up so fast, he's already getting married." Mira cried out in a confusing mix of sad and happiness, as they were all celebrating the arrival of a new member.

"Oh, come on mom, it's not that bad." Scythe sighed sitting at the bar counter where Mira was crying her eyes out. "Neither Wendy or I knew that this would happen, when she finished. It just, sort of happened."

"You make it sound like you're getting married because you knocked her up." Elfman exclaimed before freezing. "You didn't did you?"

"What? No, Wendy and I might be husband and wife by dragon standards, but we're way too young for ANYTHING remotely close to something like that." Scythe exclaimed. "Master, could you please pushed the wedding back by at least a month?"

"No. A week at most is what I'll do." Makarov exclaimed.

"A week, but the anniversary of Lisanna's passing is on that day." Mira exclaimed.

"I understand how you'd be upset on that day, but I think it might be time for something happy to happen on that day, after you pay your respects to her." Makarov smiled softly. "After all, wouldn't she want you to be happy even on the day she died?"

"I guess that's true." Elfman smiled. "C'mon, let's get Scythe fitted for a suit meant for a draconic wedding."

"Yo Natsu." Grey exclaimed, as Scythe heard him talking with the fire breather.

"Yeah, what is it?" Natsu questioned.

"When I was on my way here, I heard something, crazy." Grey exclaimed.

"And that would be?"

"The rumor mill's running pretty hard core around town. Apparently there's been a dragon sighting." Grey said.

The news of this, caught Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, and Scythe's attention.

"Someone saw a dragon?" Happy asked. "For real?"

"Okay, you've got my attention." Natsu exclaimed. "Was it Igneel?"

"I didn't hear any names specifically."

"Alright, did you at least talk to the guy who said he saw this dragon?" Natsu inquired.

"No, like I said, it's just a rumor I heard. Apparently the person who started it, some woman named Daphne, says there's more to the story. According to her, she didn't just see it, she says, she actually spoke with the dragon."

"Like in person? Is it true Grey?"

"Don't know, but it's worth checking out. Don't you think?" Grey asked.

' _I get the feeling something's definitely up. Grey usually isn't the type of guy to give Natsu this kind of advice about searching for Igneel. Plus if what Amaterasu told me on the night I first met her and Raijin, is true, then it mean the dragons never left their slayers sides, they've just been hiding out in their souls to prevent them from going bananas like my old man. Grey's luring Natsu into something, a trap, maybe, but I don't know for sure. Question is, why would, Grey lure him into a trap. I really hate keeping this secret from them, but I promised her I would.'_ Scythe mentally contemplated.

"How do we find her?" Happy questioned.

"Go to the Rise Lodge. It's in the Western Wastelands." Grey exclaimed.

"Thanks, I owe you one. Let's go Happy." Natsu stated.

"Aye sir." Happy smiled jumping down from the bar counter.

"Mind if I come? I won't bug you." Wendy exclaimed, meeting him partially to the door.

"Why don't you stay here and continue preparations for the wedding with Erza and my mom?" Scythe said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'll go with him instead."

"But what if it's Grandeeney?" Wendy asked.

"If it is I'll come for you as soon as possible." Scythe exclaimed. "Besides, if it is her, then what better way for me to meet my mother-in-law?"

"I guess you're right." Wendy laughed. "Okay, I'll stay behind."

"Tagging along Gajeel?" Natsu asked.

"Run around with you pink haired loser? Yeah like I'd want to do that." Gajeel said.

"C'mon big-bro, come for me?" Scythe asked.

"Sorry, not happening. Even if you ask me, I'm not trailing behind you." Gajeel stated.

"I know you're as curious as we are." Natsu stated.

"Listen to yourself for two seconds." Gajeel stated. "You hear, dragon, and you're off on a wild goose chase. Stories like this are sucker bait. But I guess they hooked one. It's pointless to get your hopes up. I learned that a long time ago."

"What if it was Metalicana?" Natsu asked. "Would you still just sit here?"

"No, I'd go punch him in the face." Gajeel stated. "I don't get why you care about someone who abandoned you. I'm especially surprised at you Scythe, do you want to have a relationship with your father?"

"Of course not. I'm wanting to kick his ass." Scythe exclaimed punching his fists together. "If it is Acnologia, I'm taking him out, and putting him down for good."

"That's my little-bro. But if Salamander wants to waste time, be my guest." Gajeel stated.

"You really feel that way?" Wendy asked.

"I bet if it really was Metalicana, he'd go running to him in tears." Lucy smirked whispering to Levi.

"Don't let him hear you say that." Levi smiled.

"Guess it's just us then." Natsu said turning to Scythe. "Where's Velvet?"

"Max is home sick, so she's stuck running the gift shop all on her own." Scythe exclaimed.

"Not anymore. I'm tagging along. Warren is taking over for me." Velvet stated stepping up next to them. "You honestly can't expect Scythe's Exceed partner to miss out on another one of his crazy adventures can you?"

"You're a what?" Carla asked.

"Same thing you are. An Exceed, a feline with flight magic, and the potential to transform into an anthromorphic figure." Scythe explained.

"She looks nothing like a cat, except for the ears and tail." Carla stated.

"She was exposed to Moon Drip, and it somehow turned her into a human with cat ears and a tail. Now come on, we're wasting time." Scythe exclaimed.

"Thanks for the tip man, I guess you really are useful for something." Natsu smirked.

"My pleasure." Grey smiled.

' _Okay, something is definitely off, normally he'd start a fight with Natsu over a snarky remark like that. He's up to something and I don't like what it is.'_ Scythe exclaimed as he ran out the door with Natsu, Happy, and Velvet.

Later on around the late afternoon time, the four adventurers made their way to the abandoned lodge in the wastelands.

"Kinda looks out of place, huh?" Happy asked.

"Not to mention rundown." Natsu added.

"Lots of times, people who can't afford to live anywhere decent, or want to do experiments in privacy, locate to these abandoned establishments, and conduct their business, whether it be magic, weaponry, or even fixing up the place to open for business once again." Velvet explained. "I've seen plenty of people do so with these kinds of places."

Walking in, Natsu, Happy, Scythe, and Velvet all approached the front desk, before stopping.

"It doesn't look like anyone's around." Velvet stated.

"True, but her scent is here, and I can smell Grey's to. He was here recently. Be on guard, Grey might have lured us into a trap." Scythe exclaimed.

"How so?" Happy inquired.

"Remember that snarky remark Natsu said back at the guild before we left? Normally Grey would have picked a fight over something as small as that, with Natsu, but he just brushed it off like it was nothing." Scythe stated.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I noticed that to." Velvet sighed, getting the jitters from the feel of the abandoned building.

"Next time I see Grey, I'll punch him in the nose." Natsu stated.

"Hold up. Grey might have lead us into a trap, but whoever he's been working with, is probably dangerous. I actually recognize the name Daphne, and if I'm right, she's definitely not someone you wanna take lightly." Scythe exclaimed. "We should search all the rooms to be sure about it."

"Good idea." Natsu stated as they split up in teams of two. "Hello?" Natsu asked checking the first door he stepped to, and knocked on it.

"Yo, someone here?" Scythe asked poking his head through a door.

Velvet pulled on one of the door handles, and it broke, which surprised her as she threw it to the ground, and turned to see Happy with a mischievous grin, on his face.

"You saw nothing." Velvet stated as her skin went pink from blush.

"Give me some fish and I'll forget it." Happy exclaimed.

"Blackmail, seriously?" Velvet asked walking to the next room over. "Honestly what is it with this shoddy termite buffet?"

Eventually, they all wound up on the top floor, in a decorated hallway, with a door that reminded Scythe of Millianna's room back at the Tower of Heaven.

"So far we've checked every single room." Happy stated.

"Guess this means this is the last one." Natsu exclaimed. "Which is so no suspicious in any way, I mean come on is that a giant Happy doll?" Natsu asked with sarcasm as he referred to the wall figure above the door. "Is anyone named Daphne in there?" Natsu questioned.

"Yes-yes…"

"Oh no." Scythe exclaimed, his spine tingling with dread. "It is her. I wish I was wrong about it."

"Open up, we need to talk with her now." Natsu stated as Velvet tried to get Scythe to calm down and explain the situation.

"She stalked me for three months in Metalica before she was forced out of town. Apparently I gave off some kind of weird draconic aura that she was fascinated with, and it creeped me out. She was forced out of town for trying to kidnap and dissect me, and that punishment was her getting off easy."

The door to the room opened up to reveal a woman, wearing glasses, a white lab coat, a green shoulder and sleeveless shirt, a western styled hat on her head, with cat ears, and some sort of sausage thing in her mouth.

"My-my, you certainly are a nosey bunch ain't yea?" She asked before stepping out a bit further and adjusting her glasses.

"We heard you might be able to help us." Natsu stated.

"Natsu don't…" Scythe tried to warn, but it was too late.

"Oh, yes-yes indeed. Help is what I do, look no further stranger, your search for aid is over." Daphne smiled brightly. "Come inside and unleash your burdens, yes-yes come-come." Daphne said as a magic circle appeared under each of them and dragged them into the room.

"Natsu you idiot." Scythe shouted as the door closed behind them.

"Filling for a treat, yes-yes. I'm the missionary that travels these lands aiding folks just like you. Dazzling Daphne, and I'm not talking about the old run of the mill cutie brands I mean real…"

"Alright shut up, we get it. Geeze, I don't need to hear all this schmutz for a second time in a row." Scythe groaned, interrupting her speech.

"Do I know you stranger?" Daphne asked.

"Well, you did kidnap me and try to dissect me for your research about dragons." Scythe exclaimed in an annoyed huff.

"My, my, if it isn't Connor Draconis, what a pleasant surprise, and look how big you've grown since I last saw you nine months ago." Daphne smiled.

"Yeah, it was no picnic for me either Daphne." Scythe sighed. "And the name's Scythe Strauss now."

"You seem like you're in good health and still alive. Last I heard, there were no survivors of Metalica." Daphne exclaimed stepping up in front of him.

"Yeah, well guess what. I'm the only survivor of that town." Scythe exclaimed braking the spell that was holding his feet to the ground. "Now why don't you cut the crap and tell us what you planned with Grey?"

"My-my, you're as clever as ever, and stronger to boot, yes-yes." Daphne smiled. "If you must know, he's helping me obtain something to sustain my perfect creation. A battery if you will."

"That giant Dragon Mecha you kept blabbing about? You actually completed it?" Scythe asked.

"Not just completed it darling, I perfected it, yes-yes." Daphne smirked.

"Tell me." Scythe exclaimed his hands igniting with flames and lightning. "I heard a rumor about the town you grew up in, after you were run out of Metallica. Is it true you cursed them to be invisible forever? To be unheard, or unseen for all eternity?"

"Yes-yes, that is indeed true. You see back in those days, my earlier experiments were smaller, and needed sustenance to survive. I figured the people of my home town would fit on the menu quite nicely, yes-yes. They should have been honored to be part of the progress of science and my research." Daphne exclaimed, intrigued by Scythe's dual elemental power. "However, they didn't want to, and decided to starve my precious babies by using a camouflage spell, so I figured I'd let them play hide-and-seek, forever, yes-yes."

"So you were going to commit genocide, on an entire town, for an experiment that would have failed?" Scythe asked glaring at her.

"For the greater good my boy. Science takes sacrifice, and I was willing to go the distance. Now why don't you just hop on down into the battery chamber of my masterpiece, and we can get on our way to conquering the world, and making those who called me crazy, pay with their lives?" Daphne smiled, talking as if it were the most normal subject ever.

"Sorry Daphne, but his magic won't be compatible with your machine. Only Natsu's will work."

Scythe turned around to see Grey standing there.

"Oh, and why is that darling?" Daphne asked, stepping up next to him.

"His magic isn't meant for slaying dragons, it's meant for slayer gods." Grey stated.

"Oh, I see, well then I guess your pink haired friend is just gonna have to do." Daphne smiled.

"Sorry, but there's one more thing I have to do before you use Natsu as a battery." Grey exclaimed, stopping Daphne from opening a trap door.

"Grey you bastard." Natsu growled.

"Natsu, the town Scythe mentioned. Does it happen to ring a bell?" Grey asked stepping up to him.

"Now that you mention it… I did promise this weird shadow dude I'd break the curse that's been placed on his entire town."

"That was the town Daphne cursed. You have a chance to keep your promise. You did make it in the name of Fairy Tail after all." Grey smiled. "Now that you remember, my work here is done." Grey slammed his foot on the ground and the circle keeping Natsu in place shattered. "Go keep that promise."

"With pleasure." Natsu smiled as Grey walked out, leaving Daphne baffled at his betrayal. "Scythe, mind taking care of the big mecha or whatever?"

"No problem." Scythe stated, freeing Happy and Velvet. "Though you might wanna get out of here for this. If I remember correctly, she always yapped about building the mecha under her home."

"You can't get out, none of you can. This place was used, creating my hidden cage spell. You're trapped until I get what I want." Daphne stated, sounding as if she still won.

"Hmm… that is a problem." Scythe exclaimed cupping his chin. "Oh well, just gonna have to work around that."

"Scythe… we've got a couple visitors."

Scythe went to the window and saw through the barrier Wendy and Carla, with Erza and Lucy. They were all looking for the building, and it looked like they were searching still.

"Damn it, why did they come?" Scythe asked before the sound of a trapped door opened up and Natsu's screaming could be heard. He turned around to see that where Natsu had once been standing, was now a trapped door.

"First one I'm gonna make pay for thinking I'm crazy is Grey, for his betrayal." Daphne smirked, as the building began to shake.

"Time to go." Scythe exclaimed grabbing both Happy and Velvet, before disappearing.

Outside Wendy, Lucy, Erza, and Carla were concerned as the ground beneath them began to shake.

"What the heck is going on?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling about this." Erza said before light shinned behind them and formed three figures.

"Scythe." Wendy called as she ran to hug him.

"No time for sentimentals, right now." Scythe stated as Velvet and Happy flew into the air. "Did any of you see Grey?"

"No." Erza said.

"Here he comes now." Lucy pointed out as Grey ran to them.

"What the hell Scythe, didn't Natsu kick Daphne's ass?" Grey questioned.

"Apparently not as she had more than one trap door." Scythe stated.

"What in the world is going on here?" Erza demanded.

"We'll explain later, right now, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Grey, get going back to Magnolia and warn everyone. Daphne is mentally unstable, and is most likely planning on using Magnolia as a testing ground for her machine." Scythe exclaimed.

"We've got trouble." Velvet said as she and Happy flew down to them. "The Hotel is disappearing, and there are several weird looking lizard men coming our way."

"But some good news, we saw Wakaba, Macao, and Elfman on their way here, ETA 2-minutes." Happy stated.

"Daphne's foot soldiers." Scythe groaned. "Alright new plan. Erza, Lucy you stay here and deal with the grunts while I take on the big mama dragon. Happy, Velvet, go with the others back to Magnolia and help evacuate the town immediately. Velvet, recruit my employees to help you if needs be. Hitch a ride the magic mobile if you have to."

"On it." Velvet said picking up Grey before flying off, while Carla did the same with Wendy. Happy was right on their tail.

"Happy." Scythe called to the blue cat, gaining his attention. "I promise you, I'm gonna get him out of that thing alive."

"I know you will." Happy smiled before flying off.

"Alright, big ugly. Let's dance." Scythe stated clashing his fists together as he covered them in holy-metal.

"Lucy you go with the others, they could use all the help they can get." Erza stated.

"But, what are you going to do?" Lucy asked, as Daphne's Dragonoid became visible and spread its wings.

"Brace for a wing-gust." Scythe called as Daphne's creation began to fly.

"We're going dragon hunting." Erza stated reequipping a sword.

"Let's go Erza." Scythe shouted entering Satan's Soul and lifting her into the air.

 _ **~The Guild Hall~**_

 _ **(Cue Music… Soldiers: Otherwise)**_

"Everybody quickly get in the Guild hall." Makarov called out as the town of Magnolia was evacuating. "I don't know how much we can hold out on. But we mustn't give up hope. Keep going."

Makarov and the rest of the members of Fairy Tail were helping the citizens of Magnolia into the guild, using it as an evacuation shelter for situations like this. Off in the distance, he saw Lucy, Wendy, and Velvet had returned and were helping guild the people, while Grey ran up to him.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do young man." Makarov declared, using a giant hand to grab Grey and drag him into the guild, to his office, before he could catch his breath to explain the situation.

"Look alive people, big dragon dead ahead." Cana stated. "Man it's huge. Looks like Scythe is already fighting it." Cana said as she saw sparks of blue lightning and crimson flames hitting it.

"I don't suppose anyone's figured out how we're gonna beat that thing." Droy exclaimed standing with the rest of the gathered Fairy Tail members.

"Can we protect the guildhall and town at the same time?" Levi asked.

"Master has some kind of strategy right?" Jet asked.

"He wants to wait until he's had the chance to talk to Grey." Mira explained.

"Though I do know someone who does have a strategy." Velvet said landing next to Mira, holding a scared child. "Scythe is going to fight Daphne and that Dragonoid, he's got a personal score to settle with her. We're to protect the guild while he protects the town."

"How is he gonna fight that thing? I know he's strong and all, but I don't think even he can beat it." Droy exclaimed.

"He's plenty strong enough to beat it. The thing I'm concerned with is him holding back." Velvet stated. "Daphne is using Natsu like a battery to power that thing, so Scythe will most likely try to hold back in worrying he might hurt Natsu."

"Look out." Levi shouted as a burning ball of fire came flying towards them.

Evicting the area, they all jumped out of the way, just in time to avoid being hit by Scythe, who came crashing down like a meteor, as his impact made a groove in the concrete.

"Scythe." Mira shouted as he painfully picked himself up.

"Damn it. Daphne really does know how to take me down." Scythe groaned. "Even at full strength I wasn't strong enough to beat her."

"How the hell is that possible? You're one of the strongest alive, plus, you hold a seating as a Wizard Saint." Droy asked.

"You forget I hold one of the lowest ranked seats of the Ten Wizard Saints." Scythe stated. "However, there's a flaw in her design of that thing." He smiled.

"What's that sweetie?" Mira asked.

"She doesn't know, that the lacrima core in her machine's design, is just as breakable as any other lacrima." Scythe smiled. "I need fire, and lightning."

"Solid Script Magic: ETHERION…" Levi chanted giving Scythe a large brick made of Etherion in the word Etherion.

"That will do." Scythe smiled biting into it.

"Scythe, you might wanna chow down faster, she's destroying the city." Bickslow stated. "Not to mention Natsu's soul is about to snap."

"Way ahead of you." Scythe smiled devouring the Etherion immediately.

Upon feeling refueled, Scythe pressed down on the ground before jumping up towards the Dragonoid. Or so they thought, right when they saw him heading for Daphne and her creation, he zipped past her and slammed into the bell-tower on a building to the left of the Dragonoid before leaping with all his might to Cardia Cathedral behind the Dragonoid. Much more to their confusion, he jumped from there to town hall, landing on the tower pointing up from the roof, then back to Guildhall, landing on their own bell tower.

"What the hell is he doing? Did his brains get knocked out while he was sent flying? He keeps missing the damned thing, and worse, he's bouncing off the same four spots, randomly, not in any type of pattern at all." Evergreen exclaimed.

"No look." Freed pointed out. "He's picking up speed with each jump."

"He's trying to knock Daphne off balance before he makes a final strike." Mira stated in understanding. "The more speed he builds, the stronger his final attack will be."

Landing against the bell tower of Fairy Tail, Scythe made a jump for the Dragonoid falling shot ten feet. Though the force of impact was enough to send the Dragonoid off balance. Through the cloud of dust, Scythe leapt upwards, out of Daphne's range of sight and attack or defense. Pulling his fist back, Scythe didn't even chant his attack before slamming it against the lacrima orb on the Dragonoid's chest, causing a small crack.

"You insignificant little pest." Daphne cried out as she used one of her wings to send Scythe flying back to the guildhall.

With that, Scythe landed in the same groove he created, before picking himself up, still retaining what little energy he had left.

"It's all up to you now Big-Bro…" Scythe called to the figure standing on top of the Guildhall.

"Oi, Salamander." Gajeel shouted with a smirk. "You're disgracing the name of Fairy Tail, if you're letting this woman beat you so easily. I'll show you how it's really done."

Gajeel leapt from the bell tower of the guildhall and ran across the rooftops, turning his right arm into his Iron-Dragon: Sword. Without missing a beat, Gajeel leapt for the cracked lacrima when he was close enough to jump, and slammed his sword through it, shattering the Dragonoid's heart and core, freeing Natsu.

"Everybody, send any type of fire spell you have at Natsu." Scythe shouted.

"Open Gate of the Archer: Sagittarius." Lucy called out bringing her archer forward.

"Yes sir doodaly." Sagittarius stated sending an arrow at Natsu.

With that, every single sorcerer and sorceress attached their fire spells to the arrow as if flew over them, sending the fire to Natsu as he consumed it.

"Oh yeah, I'm all fired up now." Natsu shouted as he devoured the flames.

With that said, Scythe just sat back, as Natsu destroyed the top half of Daphne's cockpit, scaring the living life out of her.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

"Scythe, are you okay?" Wendy asked kneeling down next to him.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine, just a little drained. I had to use my magic to replace my stamina so I could keep up that confusion tactic I did. Honestly, I didn't even think that would work, I just saw it in an anime, and thought I'd give it a try." Scythe chuckled.

"Well, I'm happy you're alright." Wendy smiled moving to sit beside him. "Though we're gonna have to hold off on the wedding for a bit because of this."

"Let's say, a couple months." Scythe stated.

"Nope, one month at the most." Makarov exclaimed stepping in front of Scythe and Wendy. "You two are going to be properly married if it's the last thing I do."

"C'mon gramps." Scythe groaned.

"Grey told me about what his plan was. I'm happy he's trying to keep Natsu honest to his word, but to take such extremes like this, is uncalled for." Makarov sighed sitting on Scythe's other side. "If he had just come to me about it, I could have gotten Natsu to keep his word, avoiding all this damage and destruction. But as my successor to the Guild, I will leave his punishment up to you."

"Hmm… There is one thing. On the way back from the Galuna Island incident, Erza mentions a punishment she only referred to as 'that' before the changeling fiasco. What is that punishment?" Scythe asked.

"Oh my boy, it is the most humiliating thing you will ever have the displeasure of going through if I ever decide to put you through it." Makarov said with an evil smile. "You remember Master Bob from the one Guild Master's Conference I took you to after the festival right?"

"The big bald guy who dresses like a woman, and is also Master of Blue Pegasus?" Scythe asked. "What's he got to do with it?"

"The punishment is being his personal servant for a month, with half the pay a servant would normally make." Makarov chuckled.

"Let's not put Grey through that." Wendy said nervously.

"Agreed, let's just have him be the guild janitor for a month." Scythe stated, equally nervous as his fiancée.

"Alright. Suit yourself." Makarov smiled.

"Is your arm okay?" Wendy asked. "You're clutching it quite a bit."

"Yeah, it just got fractured in the second landing, I'm a bit low on stamina so my healing factor is taking a bit longer to take care of it." Scythe explained.

"Oh, well I hope it heals up soon." Wendy stated.

"Scythe my boy; that was incredible how you handled that situation." Makarov exclaimed.

"Master, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"What is it that made you choose me, to be the next guild master of Fairy Tail?" Scythe inquired.

"Well, at first I was doing it based off what you told me during the Battle Royale against Laxus. Then I began to think about it. After that the answers became clear. You're courageous, kindhearted, noble, self-sacrificing, strong, empathetic, understanding, and patient with others. The first three alone are enough to qualify you in the running for being guild master. But I knew I could entrust the guild to you, because you are more than a man." Makarov explained.

"What about mom, or Erza, or this Gildarts guy I keep hearing talk about?" Scythe asked.

"Mirajane is kindhearted and understanding yes, but I'm concerned she may be a pushover and a little too lenient on the rules due to how big her heart is." Makarov sighed. "Erza is too hot headed, and even though she's the exact opposite of your mother when it comes to enforcing the rules, she can go a bit overboard on it. Gildarts, is strong and courageous, as well as patient, but he's also lazy, and would reinstate me as Master the first second he could if possible."

"So each of them has their flaws, but their weaknesses are too much to qualify them?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, I had actually been considering who I should name as my successor before the whole Battle Royale thing happened. The only one who caught my eye on that one, was you Scythe. Though to be honest, I wasn't planning on naming you my successor until you had at least become a few years older, and had proven yourself a bit more."

"But desperate times had called for desperate measures." Scythe sighed. "I understand."

"So does that satisfy your curiosity my boy?" Makarov asked.

"It does. Thank you Master." Scythe smiled.

"Scythe it's getting late, you should probably head home." Makarov said looking up at the night sky while holding out a key.

"What's this?" Scythe inquired.

"That, my boy is a key, to your new place." Makarov stated. "I had already cleared it with Mirajane. Your things have already been packed and shipped there."

"Where is it?"

"Not far, from the apartments Mira and Elfman live in. You'll actually be living there with him Wendy." Makarov explained as Scythe took the key.

"Me?" Wendy asked, blushing. "I think I'd prefer it if I continued living in the Fairy Hills Dorms, until after the wedding. It'll give me some time to accept the fact I'll be living with Scythe."

"Understandable." Makarov smiled. "Just enjoy your time together."

"Thanks."

"Hey Scythe, I can take Wendy back to Fairy Hills while you go to your new place if you want." Velvet recommended walking up to them.

"Carla is already back at the dorms, so I would appreciate the flight home." Wendy smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, well I'll see you later Velvet." Scythe smiled standing up.

Leaving and following the directions Makarov gave him, Scythe found his new home was a two story building, not an apartment build, but a full house, in his name.

"Master, this is one hell of a wedding gift." Scythe whistled using the key to unlock the door.

Upon entering the building, Scythe caught whiff of a scent that he knew smelt like death's cologne.

Silently creeping up the stairs, Scythe kept his guard up, finding nobody in the main hall. Following the scent, Scythe tracked it all the way down to the office in the building. Pulling a knife from his boot, Scythe silently opened the door, and found the office had been fully furnished with the finest, and latest of interior office designing.

"Okay, I know Master Makarov is wanting to make me happy with this wedding gift, but not even he would go all out and fully furnish a new home he's not gonna live in, on the guild's dime." Scythe exclaimed as he realized every room he'd checked had been fully furnished with the highest quality furniture.

"That's correct Mr. Strauss."

Scythe's eyes snapped to the wingback chair that was turned away from him, as the voice came from whoever was currently sitting in it.

"No need for the weapon Mr. Strauss. You're in non-hostile company." The man said as he slowly turned around.

The man sitting in the chair, was a brunet with brown hair, and a goatee, wearing a black turtleneck with a matching jacket.

"Can I help you?" Scythe asked, keeping his guard up. "May I ask what you're doing in my home, that just so happens to be a wedding gift from my guild master?"

"Cutting straight to the point Mr. Strauss. Good sign of a reasonable mind." The man said standing up, revealing he was quite tall. "My name's John Wick, I'm with a guild that works directly under the Magic Council. An Assassin's Guild, known as the Demon's Heart Guild."

"What, you name your guild after one of Zeref's creations?" Scythe asked, his guard up more than ever. "Also, how can you say you're not here with lethal intent, when you just admitted to being in an assassin's guild?"

"I assure you my intentions here are purely nonlethal. My guild, happens to do things the Magic Council doesn't want people to know about. I am unarmed." John stated opening his coat to reveal his was weaponless.

"Take off your shoes and you will be." Scythe stated. "You've got a hidden blade in the souls of your shoes."

"Sharp senses. I can see why your grandfather recommended you." John said, kicking off his shoes.

"My grandfather, you mean Logan?" Scythe asked.

"Indeed, but he didn't send me here to recruit you for the guild, or to become an assassin." John said kicking his shoes away. "He sent me here to offer you something."

"What's that?" Scythe asked.

"Let me train you in every martial arts I know." John stated.

"How many martial arts is that?" Scythe inquired.

"Five; Jiu-jitsu, wushu, krav maga, judo, and karate." John exclaimed. "You're already a master at kickboxing, I've seen you fight, so I don't need to train you in boxing. But your grandfather is concerned that the Demon's Heart Guild will try and forcefully recruit you, whether you want it or not."

"You're training will help me avoid that?" Scythe inquired.

"It will, because I'm the next person in line to be guild master." John said, showing his arm, revealing it had a blood red tribal heart with devil wings, and a black diamond in the center. "This is the Guild Master's Mark."

"Guess that makes two of us." Scythe stated, showing he had the Guild Master's Mark for Fairy Tail. "You swear on the honor of the Guild Masters Mark, you have no harmful intentions towards me, other than the pain of my training?"

"I swear." John stated as their marks began to glow.

"How long will the training take?" Scythe asked.

"Five years at the least." John exclaimed. "Maybe longer."

"We don't have that kind of time. But I might know somewhere we can." Scythe exclaimed grabbing the necklace around his neck, clutching it in prayer. After a few minutes, Rin appeared, yawning a bit.

"This had better be good Scythe." Rin groaned, rubbing her eye.

"It is. Do you happen to know of a training area within the Celestial Armory that is within a pocket of time that moves exponentially faster than the normal world of time?" Scythe inquired.

"Yeah, the fifth level of the training coliseum. Time in those mountain ruins runs so fast, five hours here, is two and a half years in there. Why?"

"This is John Wick, he's needing to train me, and the training he has for me, will take longer time than we have." Scythe said as the scenery changed to a young man walking through the lobby of a hotel, hauling a suitcase and a backpack. "Time we don't even have."

"Welcome to the continental Magnolia Branch, how may I be of assistance today?" A tall tan skinned woman, wearing a counter attendant's uniform asked.

"I've a reservation for several nights." The young man exclaimed, putting a gold coin down on the counter. "Maybe longer."

"Time you don't have for what?" Rin asked.

"Thank you. Please enjoy your stay." The woman smiled handing him a keycard.

"Time we don't have, before someone is sent to collect him." John stated as the young man left for the elevator. "Time we don't have, to prepare him for a fight."

"I see." Rin stated as the elevator doors began to close on the young man. "Then I guess you really do need that training."

"So will you help us?" Scythe asked as the scenery switched back to the three of them in the office.

"Of course I will." Rin stated. To which John only replied with one thing.

"Then let's begin."


	31. Feuds and Family

Mama Mirajane-31

"Hey Mira, have you seen Scythe anywhere? We're supposed to go get him fitted for his suit at L. Morningstar's in a couple hours." Elfman exclaimed as he'd been looking everywhere for Scythe.

"Did you try the… gift, Master got Scythe for his wedding?" Mira asked cleaning a mug behind the bar counter, still not comfortable with the idea of her son living alone with Wendy.

"I went there to pick him up, but he wasn't home. Velvet says she hasn't seen him at all since yesterday." Elfman exclaimed. "No one's seen him the past week."

"Granny."

Elfman and Mira jumped back, as Jack appeared on the barstool holding an envelope, having an adorable smile on her face directed at the oldest of the Strauss siblings.

' _I seriously need to get Scythe to take me to the armory one day to talk to mom and dad about Jack calling Scythe, daddy.'_ Mira sighed as she calmed down. "What is it Jack sweetie?"

"Lady Tohsaka sent me to give you this." She said handing the envelope to Mira.

"Thanks Jack." Mira said taking the folded up piece of paper, and opening it. "Dear Mira and Elfman, if you're looking for Scythe, then you can stop. He's fine, just recovering from some training a friend of his Grandfather Logan, put him through." She read aloud. "Though when you see him, don't be surprised if he acts like he hasn't seen you in years, to him he hasn't. He went to the fifth training level of the Celestial Armory, where time moves much, much faster than in the normal world. Though when he returns, he will still be his normal age, as the time effects will have worn off."

"Sounds like some serious training." Elfman exclaimed.

"That has me concerned. Oh well." Mira sighed.

"So what should I tell Lady Tohsaka, Granny?" Jack asked.

"Tell her thanks for informing me, and that I'll let the rest of the guild know." Mira smiled patting Jack on the head. "Now head back to the armory."

"Okay." Jack smiled before she disappeared in a flash of light.

"So what kind of training do you think he's doing?" Elfman asked, using his portable communication lacrima to let Lucifer know he was changing the time he and Scythe would be coming at, which was an unknown time, so Elfman would just notify him when they were coming.

"If I had to guess, Logan has a lot of enemies, and I doubt he'd be very relaxed if they found out he had a grandson, so he probably called in a few favors to have Scythe taught in several different types of martial arts to defend himself with." Mira stated.

"So when do you think he'll be back?" Elfman inquired.

"Probably a couple hours or so."

"Sooner than you'd think actually."

Elfman and Mirajane turned to see Scythe, standing in the guild hall, with John standing behind him.

"There you are. You ready to be outfitted for your suit?" Elfman asked.

"I'm ready. But I'd like to get a couple sodas first, it's been about… ten years since I had one." Scythe smiled. "A drink for my sensei to."

"Scotch please." John stated.

"Coming right up." Mira smiled. "So Scythe, tell me about your exploits in this training you've been going through."

"Not much, just survival training, mixed with martial arts and parkour training." Taking a swig of his drink.

"You must be skilled if you've mastered… how many martial arts have you mastered now?" Elfman asked.

"Five of them. The entire time my magic was turned off. So I wouldn't rely on it during training." Scythe explained.

"If your magic has been off for an equivalent of ten years, it can't possibly be that strong anymore." Mira stated. "Ones magic is like a muscle, the more you exercise it, the stronger it gets, but the less you use it, the more strength it loses."

"I haven't tested it out yet, so let's give it a look." Scythe stated rolling up his sleeves, revealing the seal-stone vambraces. "Sensei, would you mind?"

Reaching into his pocket, John Wick pulled out a key and tapped the head of it to each of the vambraces design, thus allowing Scythe to remove them by hand.

"Alright, try to go maximum on your power." Mira explained.

Stepping back into a clear part of the guildhall, Scythe let his power lose, which honestly was still impressive, but wasn't as strong as it once was.

"Honestly, it looks like your power is down to that of a normal S-Class Sorcerer, around Erza's level, to a little less than that." Mira stated.

"Eh, don't matter." Scythe stated sitting back down. "My power is inconsequential when I'm fighting."

"So now that we've got that all settled, you ready to go?" Elfman asked.

"Sure." Scythe smiled. "We'll be back as soon as possible."

"Be safe." Mira called back, before turning to a certain bluenet who was sitting at a table chatting it up with a friend.

"Scythe told me about that look you have. You're planning something aren't you?" John asked.

"Drink's on the house if you don't tell." Mira smiled.

"Eh, fine by me." John said as Mira rushed to Wendy, grabbed her by the wrist, and ran out the door.

 _ **~L. Morningstar's~**_

"There he is the man of the happy hour, a month away from your wedding and getting your suit at the last minute." Lucifer smiled as Scythe and Elfman came through the doors. "Big man, how you doing? I know this time of year can be… well, rather hard for you, since tomorrow is the day."

"I'm fine, thanks Lucifer." Elfman sighed with a soft smile.

"Does Scythe know about the… incident?" Lucifer questioned.

"Know about it? He sued Sorcerer Weekly about besmirching both our names because of an article one of the reporters wrote about him and how he was, cover of a murderous villain, within the guild and his family." Elfman exclaimed. "I think I still have that article in my pocket."

"Why would you still have that?" Scythe asked.

"Because it was the day my nephew stood up for his uncle like a real man." Elfman smiled pulling the article out of his pocket and handing it to Lucifer.

"Oh dear me, yes Rarity and I remember this one, we sent quite the threatening letter to Jason after we read it. I mean we recognized this crude drawing as your full body take over immediately." Lucifer stated, handing the article back to Elfman. "Needless to say Jason is not very popular these days after the retraction was printed and published."

"I would imagine not." Scythe smiled.

"Alright, now I already have your size on file, we just need to come up with a fabric that matches well with your skin tone, and… hold on, Scythe have you lost weight recently?" Lucifer asked.

"He spent ten years in a pocket of time outside of our time zone training in martial arts, parkour, and survival. So I guess he has." Elfman stated.

"I see… well I'm gonna have to take your measurements all over again I'm afraid." Lucifer said, motioning for Scythe to stand in front of the three mirrors.

"Sorry to make you do all this." Scythe sighed.

"Oh now it's quite alright my boy, but I must say, I'm sensing your magic power isn't as strong as it once was. Why is that?" Lucifer questioned as he began taking measurements.

"I wore magic concealment stones the entire time I was training, so my magic got weaker to." Scythe explained.

"I see. Well, no need to fret my boy, I'm sure you'll be in tip-top shape again in no time." Lucifer smiled. "Alright, so since this suit is for an auspicious occasion, it will be done by hand, not machine, so I will give you a call for when it's ready to be picked up."

At the same time across the street, Mira was with Wendy at Rarity Boutique getting her fitted for her wedding dress.

"Are you sure I need to get a dress now?" Wendy asked.

"Trust me darling, most women when getting married get their dresses months upon months in advance." Rarity said. "Though I don't see why she would need one now, she'll grow out of it far before her actual wedding."

"You didn't hear?" Wendy asked.

"Heard what dear?" Rarity asked.

"Scythe and I are getting married, the date was pushed back to a month due to what happened with the Dragonoid a week ago." Wendy stated.

"What?" Rarity asked. "Oh my stars darling are you sure you're ready for that kind of commitment?"

"To be honest, I don't feel anything but nervous and joyful about it." Wendy stated. "We're already married by draconic standards, so Master wants us to be properly married in a month."

"You're all right, with all this?" Rarity asked turning to Mira.

"Honestly I wasn't at first. But seeing how happy they made each other, I couldn't help but feel nostalgic about the whole thing. I'm still on the edge about the wedding at their age, but I'm fully willing to support any decision my son comes up with." Mira smiled softly. "I'm surprised you're just hearing about this now. Elfman and I personally gave Lucifer the invite to the wedding yesterday morning." Mira exclaimed.

"Did you now?" Rarity asked making some adjustments to the dress. "So Wendy, may I ask who your Maid of Honor is?"

"Miia is my Maid of Honor. Then Ruby and Yang are the other Bridesmaids, as well as Nora. She and Ren are kinda on the fence about this marriage to, but are still willing to support it. Their Daughter Chelia is going to be the flower girl. Romeo, Macao's son, is going to be the ring bearer, he's just turned seven so he's kinda excited about it. Elfman, Grey, and Natsu are gonna be Groomsmen, not sure who's going to be Scythe's Best Man. Then after the ceremony at Cardia Cathedral, we're going to have quite the reception Fairy Tail. Oh that reminds me, I still need to get an after ceremony dress, one that will wow Scythe beyond what he saw during the Royal Gala." Wendy explained. "Then I have the Bridesmaids dresses to get, not to mention the flowers, catering, all the invites have been sent already, and…"

"Alright Darling calm down, you're teetering on the edge of having a panic attack." Rarity said calming her down, by bringing her into a hug. "Everything will be fine. I remember when I was planning my wedding, and I was just the same as you are now. A total train wreck of swirling emotions and a cabaret of feelings I was still processing. But you wanna know the upside about you being this worked up about the wedding?"

"What's that?"

"You know in your heart, you're doing what feels right." Rarity smiled softly. "Now let's get you all dazzled up in a dress you'll wow you fiancée in for the reception."

"Knock-knock…" Lucifer said stepping in. "Oh apologies, I didn't realize you had company over dear."

"I need to talk to you about something, Lucifer Morningstar." Rarity said, darkly looking at him.

"Oh dear, it's never good when she uses my full name." Lucifer said pulling at his collar nervously.

"She's a little upset you didn't tell her about the wedding." Mira explained.

"What? Rarity honey, I left the invite on the kitchen counter after reading it myself, so you could read it. I left it under your morning coffee I always make for you."

"That's what that thing was? I had honestly thought you just put my coffee on an empty envelope because we ran out of napkins." Rarity asked, as if realizing something. "Oh dear, I do believe I might have thrown it in the recycling bin then."

"Its fine, Elfman will be the one guarding the cathedral doors before the ceremony begins, to make sure there aren't any crashers, he'll let you in." Mira explained.

"I would hope so." Wendy smiled. "Because there's something I would like Mr. Morningstar to do for me."

"Well, I'm not really into that business anymore, but yes I do believe I can get you a reservation at the men's strip club for your bachelorette party. Just tell me when it is." Lucifer said pulling out his portable communication lacrima.

"N-no nothing like that." Wendy said blushing heavily before walking up to him, her blush diminishing to a light shade under her eyes. "I was wondering… since I don't have a dad, or anyone else, and everyone in Cait Shelter was really just an illusion created by a ghost. W-would you be willing to send me off at my wedding? I know it might seem like a lot to ask, but in the short time I've known you, I've grown to look at you as sort of an uncle or father figure in my life. Its fine if you don't want to. I'd understand."

"Dear child, I would be honored, to send you off." Lucifer smiled putting a hand on her head.

"Great." Wendy smiled.

"Alright now, enough chitchat, we've got a lot of work to do before the wedding actually happens." Rarity smiled. "Mira, I hate to be a bother, but I think I might need some help with making these dresses to be on time for the wedding, would you mind terribly?"

"Of course not Rarity, I'd be more than happy to. I have the designs for the Bridesmaids and Maid of Honor dresses drawn up. They're just needing to be put together now." Mira smiled. "Wendy, why don't you go back to the guild? I'm sure you would like to spend the day with Scythe, and I'm sure he'd like to as well."

"Alright." Wendy smiled going behind the change curtain to get back in her. "Oh and by the way, were you able to send an invite to Laura and Grandpa Logan?"

"No unfortunately, they left town not long after you and Scythe did." Mira sighed.

"Oh, I'm sure Scythe would have loved to have them there." Wendy stated.

"Not to worry my dearies, I'll just call in an I.O.U with Amenadiel and have the invites delivered, as he is in charge of knowing their locations at all times." Lucifer said pulling out his P.C.L again.

 _ **~Fairy Tail Guildhall~**_

"So there you have it. What do you say?" Scythe asked, sitting beside John as he finished off a third glass of scotch on the rocks.

"Well, I've known you for ten years. You've trained under me, you've given everything you have every single day you've trained. So my answer to you is, I would love to come to your wedding." John smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it." Scythe said, handing him an actual invitation. "Just show this to my uncle and he'll let you in."

"Scythe, we need to talk." Gajeel stated coming up behind him.

"Alright, enjoy a couple more drinks on me, and I'll see you at the wedding." Scythe smiled at John, before walking off to talk with Gajeel. "What's up Gajeel?"

"I want a flying cat." Gajeel stated.

"I see. Wendy, Natsu, and I all have Exceeds, but you don't. I understand why you'd want one, but it's not possible to just find one flying around looking for a partner." Scythe exclaimed. "Don't give up though, I'm sure you'll be able to find one."

"Hey Scythe." Wendy called out running up to him.

"Wendy hey, what's up?" Scythe asked.

"I just got back from picking out a wedding dress. Let's get something to eat." Wendy smiled grabbing his hand.

"Alright already, I admit I could use a cheese burger or two." Scythe chuckled.

Once they had grabbed some food from the bar and grill, they went and sat across from Lucy, who was grumbling.

"What's the matter Lucy?" Wendy inquired.

"It's my apartment, the land-lady left a notice on my door saying the building was under new management. I'm doom if the rent is raised at all." Lucy groaned.

"Nah, forget about it. You can live there still." Scythe exclaimed munching on a burger.

"Scythe I'm not borrowing money from you." Lucy exclaimed.

"You seem to be misunderstanding me." Scythe stated. "I'm the one who bought the building from your land-lady. You can continue to live there, but not rent free. However, I am willing to make an exception on somethings."

"Meaning?" Lucy asked, still trying to wrap her head around the fact she now had a landlord who was younger than her.

"Rent will be due every three months, still seventy thousand jewel. Now I'm only extending this offer to you as you are a friend of mine, who is a part of the same guild as me. So, don't go saying any of this to any of the other tenants." Scythe exclaimed. "Otherwise they'll expect me to give them the same treatment."

"Honestly child, you certainly have found yourself a keeper haven't you?" Carla asked, sipping on her tea.

"Big News." Max and Warren shouted bursting through the doors before bells began to ring.

"What's up?" Lucy questioned.

"Sounds like bells." Wendy, Scythe, and Carla stated in unison.

"Gildarts is back." The entire guild shouted.

"Gildarts, who's that?" Lucy questioned. "Are they in the guild, I don't think I've ever heard of them before."

"Not them Lucy, him. From what I've heard, my power is nothing compared to his." Scythe smiled. "Mom speaks highly of him, but has mentioned he's much more of a sleazebag than Loki when it comes to seducing and sleeping with women."

"Wow." Lucy stated.

"He's also the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail." Erza said.

"Whoa, are you serious? I thought you and Scythe were top dogs around here?" Lucy questioned.

"Like Scythe said, all modesty aside, we don't even hold a candle to him." Erza smiled.

"I bet this guy must be the king of breaking stuff then." Lucy stated. "Well it's good he's back, but I don't understand why everyone's going totally nuts."

"Look how happy they all are." Wendy smiled.

"They're certainly more out of control than usual." Carla pointed out.

"It's only natural everyone's excited." Scythe smiled. "According to the job records, he's been on the same job for the last three years."

"That's so crazy." Lucy stated. "So what has he been doing?"

"Let me explain. Mom told me about this after I became S-Class." Scythe smiled. "We have regular jobs, and S-Class quests, above those are SS-Class quests, and above those are jobs called decade quests."

"Decade quests?" Lucy asked.

"They're jobs no one has been able to complete in less than ten years, thus the name, decade quest." Erza explained.

"If I recall correctly from the job records I sifted through, he took on a century quest job right?" Scythe asked.

"That's right." Erza stated.

"You gotta be kidding." Lucy stated. "Who in their right mind would take a job that lasts a hundred years?"

"Him." Erza stated.

"Prepare to commence Magnolia's Gildarts Shift. Citizens please take your designated positions immediately." A voice echoed from outside.

"I'm all for festive, but this is just ridiculous." Carla stated.

"They sure are excited." Wendy exclaimed.

"What in the heck is a Magnolia Gildarts Shift anyway?" Lucy asked.

"Step outside and see for yourself." Erza smiled.

"I'm joining you, I've never heard of one either." Scythe exclaimed as he followed Lucy outside, Wendy following right behind him.

The moment they set foot outside of Fairy Tail, the bells of Cardia Cathedral rang once more, and the town began to shake, splitting down the center, forming a large path going straight from the guildhall to right outside the city.

"Magnolia just split in two." Lucy cried out.

"A precautionary measure for Gildarts crash magic. Since he destroys everything that he touches, it's much better for everyone if he stays clear of their homes and businesses." Erza explained.

"Like he just walks right through them?" Lucy and Scythe questioned. "You modified the town just because he's clumsy?"

"He sounds amazing." Wendy smiled.

"Yes. Amazingly stupid." Carla stated.

"Why you always gotta be so mean Carla?" Scythe sighed.

"If I recall correctly Scythe; Mira and the Master had to work day and night to try and convince the mayor not to do the same for you." Erza chuckled.

"Huh? The mayor was gonna create a Magnolia Scythe Shift? But why I'm more in control of my magic than he is, and it's not even as strong as it used to be anymore." Scythe whined, crying comical tears.

"Hmm, that's right Elfman did mention something about a pocket of time you spent ten years in to train, and never using your magic." Erza stated.

"It's okay Scythe." Wendy comforted, patting him on the back.

Not long after, everybody was waiting in anticipation for him to come through the doors. Scythe was curious as to what he looked like as well, but he didn't have to wait long as Gildarts stepped through the entrance. Standing there at the top of the steps, was a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length orange hair (usually kept slicked back) and a stubbly beard. His attire as far as Scythe could see, consisted of a brown cloak around his shoulders. He was looking around, seeing the scenery around him, and sighed, as if figuring he was lost.

"C'mon you old geezer let's throw down." Natsu declared.

"That's no way to treat a man." Elfman stated.

"I'm pretty sure that expression is for how to treat a woman." Miia thought sitting at a table with an open binder filled with planning materials. Seeing as their usual greeter wasn't there, Miia had decided to step forward greet him.

"Hi, you must be Gildarts welcome back. My name is Miia." She smiled greeting him as he came down the steps.

"He's the most powerful guy in the guild?" Lucy asked.

"Uh, sorry to bother you miss, but I'm looking for a guild that used to be around these parts called Fairy Tail?" Gildarts asked.

"This is it. As I said before my name's Miia. I'm Mirajane's daughter." Miia stated.

"Huh?" Gildarts questioned, looking at Miia, then seeing she had the same facial structure as Mirajane. "No way. How can Mirajane have a daughter as teenage as you? This is crazy."

"Master Makarov will fill you in on that when you see him." Miia smiled.

"Well, I'll be. Did you guys do something with the guildhall recently?" Gildarts questioned.

' _He didn't see it from outside?'_ Lucy mentally sighed.

"The old guildhall was destroyed." Scythe said making himself known. "It was during a war with Phantom Lord nearly three months ago. So we had to rebuild. Took advantage of it to."

"Hey, who are you?"

"Scythe Strauss. Mirajane's son." Scythe said shaking hands with him. "It's finally nice to meet the guy I used to be second to."

"Second to?" Gildarts asked.

"Scythe recently got back from a special place that he went on a very special training mission to. It was a pocket in time. For him, ten years had passed, for us, well, I'm actually not sure of the speed rates differentiating between the two places. But he had never used his magic once when he was training, so it got weaker, now he's more Erza's level of power, used to be right under your level." Elfman explained gaining Gildarts attention.

"It was ten hours here. I spent the first couple days preparing for the training, then after I finished with the training, I spent another few days recovering from slight malnourishment and fatigue." Scythe explained.

"Gildarts." Natsu called.

"Natsu. Hey pal, theirs someone I recognize." Gildarts smiled turning to him.

"Good to see ya." Natsu smiled leaping at Gildarts ready to fight. "Now let's party."

Gildarts turned fully around, catching Natsu by the waist, and twirling him around several times before throwing him up in the air, making him hit the ceiling, as if he weighed nothing.

"Not now kid." Gildarts said as Lucy stared on in shock.

"Oh yeah, he's still so awesome." Natsu smirked.

"Same old tough guy we've always known." Grey smiled.

"Genuine old fashioned mans-man." Elfman smirked.

"I see a couple of new faces around here to, besides Mira's kids. Seriously someone needs to explain how the hell that's possible, to me. A lot happened while I was gone." Gildarts exclaimed.

"Gildarts." Makarov called from the bar counter.

"Oh Master, you're looking well."

"How'd the job go?" Makarov asked.

Gildarts gave it a moment of thought before he began laughing, which confused a lot of people, but not Scythe or Miia, they knew the laughter was to try and defuse a situation that might not be as bad as it seemed. Makarov knew this to, as Gildarts had played this card multiple times during his rookie days at the guild whenever he messed up at something.

"No good." Gildarts stated. "Way too much for me."

"I see… the job was too tough." Makarov said as the entire guild began to mumble about him failing and how it was impossible. Lucy was even contemplating if she would be able to finish it before Erza had stopped her scheming, even though the blonde was trying to deny her accusations, very hard.

"Forgive me for bringing shame to the guild." Gildarts sighed.

"No, you've only brought yourself back in one piece. That's no small feat in itself. As far as I know, you're the only one who's made the journey home alive." Makarov smiled. "Just in time to, there's a wedding in three weeks and the whole guild is gonna be there."

"I see, so who are the lucky couple getting married?" Gildarts asked.

"Look over there and you'll see. The blue haired girl and the young man sitting next to her." Makarov exclaimed.

Gildarts looked over to where Makarov was pointing and found Scythe, and the blue haired girl mentioned, had joined Miia at her table, who had gone back to the wedding planning.

"Her name is Wendy Marvell, she's a Dragonslayer, just like Natsu." Makarov exclaimed.

"Hold on, are you telling me you're letting two kids, one barely in her teens, and one in his mid-teens, to get married?" Gildarts asked. "Master even I know that's not right. What's this kid got on her to make the girl go through with this?"

"She's already claimed Scythe as her mate in terms of dragons getting married, but I'd prefer it if they had a proper wedding. Call me old fashioned but that's just the way I prefer it." Makarov exclaimed. "Furthermore Wendy is doing this of her own accord, no one is forcing her to do anything she doesn't want to do. Plus Scythe's only a year older than Wendy. Sit down and I'll tell you everything."

"Alright. But mind if I order something first? I'm starving."

"Not a problem." Makarov smiled before calling out. "Scythe my boy. Two orders of your pineapple turkey BBQ burgers."

"You got it." Scythe smiled leaving the table and running behind the bar counter to the grill.

"Make that three orders." John said showing he hadn't left yet.

"So where's Mira in all this? Is she okay with her son getting married so young?" Gildarts asked.

"Mom wasn't really on board with it at first, but then she accepted it, seeing how happy Wendy and I make each other." Scythe exclaimed cooking up three patties.

"What kind of magic does he use?" Gildarts inquired, turning his attention to Makarov.

"That isn't for me to divulge. Scythe would you be all right if I told him your background?" Makarov questioned.

"Go ahead. Sensei John needs to hear it to." Scythe stated.

"John, as in John Wick?" Gildarts asked turning to where John was sitting.

"Nice to see you again brother." John smiled drinking another glass.

"Oh so Gildarts is the brother you told me about." Scythe smiled.

"A killer like him is no brother of mine." Gildarts growled.

"Well, like it or not, he's agreed to leave Demon's Heart and join Fairy Tail." Scythe stated chopping up vegetables. "Plus, Demon's Heart, is the only mercenary guild who works directly under the magic council, sending them off on missions to eradicate the Kingdom of Fiore's enemies if there's any sign of aggression from neighboring lands."

"Kid, do you know what my brother is known as? The best of the best, only get a name like his."

"Baba Yaga." Scythe stated. "Though he's not exactly the boogeyman. He's the guy you'd send to kill the boogeyman, and I was fortunate enough to have him as my teacher in martial arts."

"He was your teacher huh? What else did he teach you besides martial arts?" Gildarts questioned.

"Hunting, survival, parkour, that's about it. Though I still cannot beat him in a fight." Scythe chuckled.

"Why would John even take you as an apprentice?" Gildarts inquired.

"Do you happen to know a man named Logan James?"

"Smells like booze, and cigars, has black hair and metal claws that come out of his hands?" Gildarts asked. "Yeah, I know him. I know how old he is, and who his son is. I've run into him a couple times on my travels."

"He's my grandfather. As well as a friend of Sensei John's. He called in a favor, as he was concerned the Demon's Heart guild would recruit me whether I wanted it or not." Scythe explained putting the food down by Gildarts and Makarov. "So I can now defend myself against the Demon's Heart guild."

"Don't look so freaked out Gildarts, eat and enjoy the food. Scythe's an amazing chef, he marinated the turkey meat in pineapple BBQ sauce and it tastes delicious." Makarov smiled digging in. "He really takes after his mother in the kitchen."

Gildarts looked down at the burger before taking a bite and found the flavour was like nothing he'd ever tasted before.

"Wow, this is amazing." Gildarts smiled.

"Alright, now that we've got some food. I'll begin the tale of Scythe's past." Makarov said, as the young man of the topic went back to the table to help plan the wedding.

Retelling the story of Scythe's painful past, Mira's own part in it, and Miia's origins, took about an hour to complete. John and Gildarts were listening in very intently on every last detail that was being spoken, shocked at each new thing they learned. Makarov had even told them about the Celestial Armory, and how Scythe and Miia were able to access it, if Scythe held Miia's hand.

"Incredible, a couple of kids like them have been through so much, I don't think they ever had a chance to rightfully build memories or live as children." Gildarts sighed getting up. "I'm heading home to rest my weary bones. Natsu, stop by my place when you get a chance, bring Scythe and Miia with you. I've got something that might interest you all."

With that, Gildarts left, while also creating a giant hole in the wall.

"I wonder what that mood was all about." Natsu inquired.

"Master just told him about the past of my mom, Miia, and myself." Scythe explained as he and Miia stepped up to him.

"I see." Natsu stated. "Gildarts has a big heart, so I'm not surprised he's more than a little pissed at Grimoire Heart."

With that, Natsu began to lead Scythe and Miia out of the guild and to Gildarts' place, taking a route that was about a thirty minute walk, and barging in as if it was nothing.

"Yo Gildarts, we're here." Natsu stated.

"Hey good to see ya." Gildarts smiled.

"Man it feels like it's been forever since I've been here." Natsu smiled as Scythe and Miia walked in.

"So what you got for me pops?" Natsu asked.

' _Seriously? His attitude has changed drastically in the last thirty minutes.'_ Miia and Scythe groaned.

"Never mind that. How have you and little Lisanna been getting along since I've been gone huh?" Gildarts asked. "Scythe, Miia, you calling him Uncle yet?"

"What?" Natsu asked, Scythe and Miia equally shocked he'd ask that question.

"You can't be serious." Miia stated.

"You don't have to play coy." Gildarts smiled before he began to laugh.

"Aunt Lisanna died." Scythe stated giving Gildarts an expression of shock. "Two years ago. Miia and I never even got the chance to meet her, let alone see how she interacted with the guild."

"You're serious?" Gildarts asked.

"We might be Acnologia's children, but not even we are cruel enough to make a joke like that." Miia stated.

"I see. I apologize I didn't know. My condolences." Gildarts said with grief.

"If out aunt's death is all you wanna talk about, we're out." Scythe exclaimed as they all turned to walk away.

"Listen, while I was gone, I met a dragon." Gildarts said. This news brought all three of their attention back to Gildarts, news that all three of them definitely wanted to know. "It's not the one Natsu's looking for though. It was black as a moonless night."

"Where was it?" Natsu questioned.

"Sacred Mount Zonia. He's the real reason why I failed on my quest." Gildarts stated.

' _Wait, that's where I met Ace. It couldn't be.'_ Scythe contemplated.

Scythe turned around and started heading for the door, before Gildarts stopped him.

"So what are you gonna do?" Gildarts asked.

"Well obviously the description you gave, matches my old mans, so I'm going to go end him." Scythe stated.

"Think again kid. That black dragon's long gone by now. He's out flying in the wild blue yonder." Gildarts stated.

"I don't care. I can track him down if I put my mind to it. I am his son after all." Scythe growled.

"Kid, look at me." Gildarts said, opening up his cloak, to reveal his left arm and leg were missing, replaced with wooden prosthetics, and his torso was bandaged up. "It was over before I knew what hit me. It ripped off my arm, my leg, and then it gutted me. Igneel may be a different kind of creature, but I'm telling you, this black one is no friend to anyone. There's not a man that could beat him."

"I don't care." Scythe declared. "Maybe a man can't stop him, but how about a God? Do you know what kind of hell my life has been because of him? Even in Metalica I was ostracized by everyone but the Draconis family. None of the kids were allowed to play with me. I was kidnapped and nearly dissected by an insane woman, and I WAS A F*****G GUINEE PIG FOR GRIMOIRE HEART'S MASTER FOR HIS ETHERION PROJECTS, ALL SO HE COULD HAVE AN APOCALYPTIC WEAPON OF HIS DAMNED OWN. SO DON'T SIT THERE AND TELL ME NOT TO GO AFTER THEM DAMNED MONSTER WHO RUINED MY LIFE BEFORE I WAS EVEN BORN." Scythe shouted before he entered his Satan's Soul and flew off in a gust of wind, faster than any of their eyes could follow.

"What does the kid mean by a God?" Gildarts questioned.

"Scythe is the Etherion Godslayer known as the God of War. He has the magic power to take down any Deity that crosses his path; add his Celestial Knighthood, and healing factor to the mix, he can be an unstoppable fighting machine." Miia explained.

"Damn, the kid just might pull it off. But he's letting his emotions cloud his judgement." Gildarts stated.

"Can you blame him?" Natsu asked. "The kid wound up with an apocalyptic monster for a father, I'd be that pissed to if someone told me I couldn't go and make him pay for the hell I'd been through."

 _ **~The caves of Sacred Mount Zonia~**_

"Today's hunt was a good one." Acnologia exclaimed cooking up the deer meat.

Acnologia was about to dig in, when he suddenly got a spine tingling chill running down his back, as if something ominous was heading his way.

"No. It couldn't be." He said, realization snapping him back to reality.

"ACNOLOGIA." Scythe's voice echoed from outside the caves.

"Yep. He realized who I actually am." Acnologia stated as he turned around, just as the cave walls leading to the outside shattered, bringing in more daylight as the sun was setting.

"I'm going to make you pay." Scythe growled.

 _ **(Cue Music… Monster: Skillet)**_

"Now son, calm down. I can explain why I lied to you about who I really was." Acnologia said, getting up as Scythe circled around the fire.

"Explain? I don't care about that. Do you know what your title put me through, what your very existence put me through?" Scythe asked, his eyes filled with rage.

"I see. You're not mad I lied to you about my identity, you're mad because living in my shadow has given you nothing but pain, grief, and suffering." Acnologia said, realizing why Scythe was truly angry. "Well son. If you truly feel so hateful towards me, I will fight you, but I will not kill you."

Scythe screamed out in anger and jumped towards Acnologia, igniting his hands in holy flames, before grabbing his father's head, and bringing it down as he brought up his knee, doubling the impact force of the attack.

"Your name ostracized me in Metalica." Scythe shouted slamming his foot in Acnologia's chest. "Do you know, how hard it is for a five year old, to be alone, and not know why the other kids weren't allowed to be near me?"

Acnologia swung his arm in an attempt to hit Scythe with a hook, only for the Etherion Dragonslayer to miss as Scythe bent backwards, before both his feet were stomped on, as Scythe slammed his own foot on one of them, before performing a backflip kick, hitting Acnologia in the face, before landing on his other foot.

"Not only was I ostracized by the village of Metalica, but there were also assassins who tried to kill me, and an insane woman who tried dissecting me. She was run out of the village, only because she was a wanted criminal. Nobody but the Draconis family cared for me." Scythe shouted punching Acnologia in the throat, causing him to choke on the pain before Scythe punched him in the chest, and sent him flying through the opened doorway to the cave, just as the sun began to set.

Acnologia held up his arms in defense, not using any magic, knowing Scythe was immune to any of the elements that could be thrown at him, just like he was. Only the magic Scythe used, actually could hurt him.

"People called me a freak, they didn't care whether or not I was actually alive or dead. When I went missing, they threw parties, when I was found, they'd avoid me at all costs." Scythe stated using lightning on the ground, thus electrocuting Acnologia. "To top it all off, an entire village was destroyed, all in the name of you, just so I could be found. YOU DON'T KNOW THE KIND OF GUILT I HAVE TO CARRY EVERY DAMNED DAY." Scythe shouted, throwing a maxed out punch so hard, it sent Acnologia to the ground, creating a groove as he skid to a halt.

Scythe jumped through the air, and landed on top of Acnologia, digging his knees into his stomach. Straddling Acnologia's torso, Scythe began punching him non-stop, without giving his opponent a chance to strike him back, or defend himself.

"Everything I knew. People I cared for, even though they all hated me, my entire life, my parents who took me in after birth, and my dog the only friend I had, were all taken from me, all because you were the source of my creation." Scythe cried out as he continued to slam his fists into Acnologia's face. "Every damned thing that's happened to me, has happened because of you, and your stupid shadow, cast over me." Scythe exclaimed as he began to sob, all the pain, stress and anxiety of his past, catching up to him. "My life has been a living nightmare, before I joined Fairy Tail."

 _ **(End Song…)**_

Acnologia was still conscious, but silent as he let Scythe continue to cry, as the boy stopped beating him and was crying into his chest.

"Why did I have to be born your son? Why did my mom, have to endure such pain at only thirteen years of age?" Scythe cried.

Acnologia raised his hands, and wrapped one around Scythe's back, while he put the other on the back of his head.

"You ask why I'm known as a monster. I've cleansed the world of all but eight dragons, all I want, is to make this world free from those foul beasts." Acnologia explained. "People see my holy mission, as an abomination. I don't blame you for feeling this way." Acnologia let go of Scythe and pushed him off his lap, sitting up to face his son. "If you choose when next we meet, you'll finish me off, I will accept that. But for now, go home, dry your eyes, and prepare for our next encounter, it may be our last."

With that Acnologia got up and vanished, leaving Scythe crying and alone, before he screamed at the top of his lungs, in both anger and pain.

 _ **~The next morning~**_

"Have any of you seen Scythe lately?" Mira asked walking up to the table the others were gathered at. "Miia said he flew off from Gildarts place yesterday, and he hasn't been back since. He's not even at his house."

"Last I saw him, he was heading for Sacred Mount Zonia." Natsu sighed. "He's probably tracking his old man down as we speak."

Just as if it were a prophecy, the sound of the guild doors opening caught their attention, and in walked Scythe, all muddy and covered in bruises and scrapes his healing factor wasn't working on. Even his clothes were torn in several places.

"Scythe, what happened to you?" Wendy asked as she and Miia went running to him, the others following closely behind.

"I found my dad…" Scythe stated, shocking everyone. "We fought, and he got away. After that, I went to the ruins of Metalica, and spent all night burying the dead bodies scattered around the ruined… village." Scythe explained as he fell over, going unconscious.

"Oh dear." Mira sighed. "We'll take him to see Lisanna's grave after he recovers."

"It seems he's just sleep deprived. He should be better after a couple hours of sleep." Wendy exclaimed as the sound of storm clouds could be heard echoing outside.

"Elfman." Mira called out. "Would you stop berating Team Shadow Gear long enough to take Scythe to the infirmary to get some sleep?"

"Coming big-sis." Elfman stated walking away from Jet and Droy.

Once Elfman had put Scythe in one of the beds, he went and joined Mira and Miia at the front of the guild, preparing to go visit Lisanna's grave even if it meant getting caught in the rain.

 _ **~Sometime Later~**_

Scythe began to open his eyes, finding himself lying in a bed of pure white fluff, as it continued to fall from the sky.

"What? It's not time for the snow to start falling. Did I wind up comatose or something?" Scythe asked. "Maybe this is a dream."

But Scythe's delusion of it being a dream was shattered when he spotted five figures flying up to the swirling mass in the sky. He recognized them as Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, and Velvet.

"What the heck is going on?" Scythe questioned picking himself up.

"It's the Anima."

Scythe jumped back and turned around to see Mystogan standing there, his mask off completely, revealing his entire face to the world.

"I tried to stop it, but this one ended up being too much for me to handle, and so I failed." Jellal stated. "You and the other slayers will go to Edolas, and rescue the rest of Magnolia."

"You mean to tell me, that thing up there is a portal to a world known as Edolas?" Scythe asked, before gagging as Mystogan popped a purple pill in his mouth. "What the heck was that, tastes like feet."

"It will allow you to continue using your magic in Edolas, as they don't use magic the same way we do." Mystogan explained. "Good luck. Gajeel will be joining you there shortly. Look for the giant lacrima, you'll find your friends and family."

Before Scythe could argue, Mystogan cast a spell that sent Scythe flying through the portal into a land that he definitely did not recognize.

"Definitely not in Kansas anymore." Scythe stated, using a quote from a movie he watched with Shirou and Rin during his recovery time after John's training.


	32. Adventures in Edolas

Mama Mirajane-32

"Well, this definitely isn't Magnolia anymore." Scythe exclaimed as he was walking through the jungle foliage, before finding a building with a familiar emblem on it. "Fairy Tail? No, I don't think this is the Fairy Tail I know. Given so far what I've seen of this world… it's a parallel to mine. Which means, and I hate to say it. This Fairy Tail is a Dark Guild. Still, might as well go in for information. While I'm here. Mystogan must have sent me as close to their location as possible, at least he sent me to this crazy world with my bag."

Scythe went up the steps of the guildhall and peeked in, finding a lot of things out of the ordinary. Nab was constantly doing jobs, never taking a break; Cana was fully clothed in a dress like a debutant; Bisca and Alzack were being all lovey dovey and intimate with one another, instead of their usual shy and timid nature around each other. Jet and Droy were berating Elfman about being a man, instead of the other way around, and Lucy and Levy were going at each other's throats like they had switched minds with Natsu and Grey. Though it seemed as though Mirajane was still her same old self. One thing different also caught his eye.

"Connor Striker you get back here right now and put your clothes on, young man." A woman, resembling Mirajane said, running after a little five year old in his boxers, with a smile on her face.

"You can't catch me, you can't catch me." The boy chanted.

' _Hmm, guess mom chose to raise me herself in this world instead of leaving me with another family.'_ Scythe thought, as they ran past him. _'Aunt Lisanna is still alive here to. But this Lisanna doesn't smell like she's from Edolas, I wonder…'_

"Welcome stranger." Mirajane said coming up to him. "This is the Fairy Tail Guild. Do you have a job request you'd like to post?"

"Uh, no I'm actually looking to just gather some information." Scythe explained.

"On what might I ask?" Mirajane asked, her voice becoming hesitant and distrusting.

"I'm looking for information on where I might find the kingdom where the Anima would be." Scythe explained, as a group began to gather around them.

"What could you possibly want with the Kingdom's magic gathering tool?" Mirajane asked as the Edolas Lucy began reaching for her whip.

"It's a bit of a personal matter. Just know that with every lacrima gathered and drained by it, an entire town or city is murdered in another world." Scythe exclaimed before holding up his arm, allowing the end of Lucy's whip to wrap around his wrist.

"Yeah, and how would a kid like you know about something like that?" Lucy asked, only to stop as Scythe sent electricity through the whip, and zapping her.

"Because I happen to be from the most recent world where the Anima took it from." Scythe explained as Lucy stumbled back quite dazed. "I'm needing to find the lacrima my friends and family have been turned into, and send them home."

"Alright, this kid seems insane. Maybe he conked his head one too many times." Edolas Macao stated holding up a rope. "Should we restrain him?"

"Go for it. Restrain this punk." Lucy shouted after regaining her bearings.

"My name is Scythe Strauss…" He stated, noticing a reaction from Lisanna as she was holding his counterpart. "I'm here, to save everyone I love, and I'm needing information on where I might find the lacrima."

"If that's all you need, then we'll tell you where to find it and you can get out." Wakaba stated.

Scythe's attention was grabbed by five distinct figures hiding under a table, all of whom, recognized him, and he them, as they were Natsu, Happy, Velvet, Carla and Wendy.

"Maybe we can help each other." Scythe stated, noticing a teleportation machine. "That's your scapegoat for whenever you're found right? I can help you with it."

Scythe pushed his way through the crowd and to the machine, only to stop as he felt a wrench slam onto the top of his head, which hardly affected him, beyond the point of annoyance.

"Don't even think about dismantling it that machine. Otherwise we're going to have a problem." Levy stated.

"I'm not going to dismantle it completely." Scythe said moving the wrench away, and continuing to walk to the machine. "I'm just gonna open up a panel and upgrade it."

Kneeling down beside the machine, Scythe began to work, and continued to as his friends were discovered, and some were suddenly mistaken for their Edolas counterparts, while the guild members of this Fairy Tail reacted differently to the Exceeds, Happy and Carla, while they thought nothing of Velvet, proving even in a different world, Mira was always the calm, level headed one, no matter the situation.

' _They probably don't even know about the lacrima, which is why they thought I was crazy.'_ Scythe thought before he was interrupted by his counterpart grabbing the wrench he was reaching for. "Well hey there little man, what are you doing?"

"Giving it to you." Connor said sitting beside him.

"So you're wanting to help huh? That's nice of you." Scythe smiled accepting the crescent wrench. "Mind handing me the star-head-screwdriver?"

Scythe continued to work on the machine, and any tool he needed his Edolas counterpart would hand it to him, sometimes needing a description on which tool looked like what, until the machine was complete, smaller even.

"There we go. Now it just needs five minutes for a reboot and we're good to go." Scythe smiled putting the panel back on as Levy came up to him. "Should be good for at least five teleports, at the very least."

"But we've only got enough fuel for two more." Levy stated.

"The machine in general was too bulky and had too many unnecessary parts to it. Thus making it require more fuel. With this, it'll be more conservative on fuel and magic energy, no matter how far you have to teleport." Scythe exclaimed wiping his hands.

"You're finished, just in time to." Lucy exclaimed rushing over to them. "Nab just came back with some bad news. The Fairy Hunter is here."

"The, what now?" Scythe asked.

"She's been hunting down Fairy Tail for years. We're all that remains from that." Levy explained.

"The machine still needs another few minutes to reboot. I'll go out and give you all as much time as you need." Scythe exclaimed, running out the door, before jumping in the air, creating a gust of wind that knocked everyone back who ran to try and stop him.

"What the hell does that suit of his run on?" Lucy questioned.

Outside, Scythe was flying through the air, using his Satan Soul form, slamming himself into the torso of the flying beast the Fairy Hunter was riding. In retaliation to this assault, the person riding the beast, leapt at him, swinging her weapon down to try and cut him out of the sky.

"It can't be." Scythe said, as he leaned back to avoid the strike, before grabbing his assailant by the waist. "Erza?"

"How did your guild get so many magic cylinders to power that suit for so long?" Erza asked.

"Sorry, but this suit runs on my own magic energy nothing else." Scythe exclaimed. "I know you're not Erza Scarlet. So who are you?"

Erza kicked him and flipped back onto her beast before standing up straight to face off with him.

"My name is Erza Nightwalker. I am the Fairy Hunter."

"You're the one who's hunting down Fairy Tail?"

"Now you're name child." Erza demanded.

"My name is Scythe Strauss. A resident of Earthland, the world you stole an entire town from. Leaving the area blanketed in white ash." Scythe exclaimed igniting his hands in his holy flames. "I'm here to reclaim what rightfully belongs to Earthland."

"You're a fool if you think that the kingdom stole an entire town from another world."

"Then what's the Anima for?" Scythe asked. "A friend of mine is from Edolas and he explained the Anima to me."

"The Anima is to absorb the Etherion from Earthland's atmosphere." Nightwalker exclaimed.

"Then the one who told you that lied. I've seen it myself, the town I live in, that my mother lives in, that all my loved ones live in. It was replaced with a blanket of white ash from the Anima stealing the magic from the town and its people. No doubt turning it and its people into a giant Lacrima." Scythe exclaimed as his royal blue lightning surrounded the fire.

"What?" Nightwalker asked.

"Now tell me where that Lacrima is or you'll make me angry. Don't make me angry, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry." He stated, his eyes glowing crimson with black flames seeping out from the tear-ducts.

"Scythe… get in here." Wendy shouted opening a window.

"That's my que." Scythe smirked taking in a deep breath.

"You're…"

"Lightning Flame God: DIVINE BELLOW." Scythe shouted as he used the breath attack to send Nightwalker flying through the air, her magic beast following close behind to catch her.

The distance wasn't much, but it was enough for Scythe to renter the guildhall and allow the Edolas Fairy Tail to teleport away without any damage done to the building.

 _ **~Undisclosed Location~**_

The guildhall remerged in a desert like area, with everything shaken up and everyone in a bit of pain.

"What just happened?" Natsu questioned.

"The guild teleported." Scythe explained.

"So did my stomach." Wendy groaned.

As everyone checked to make sure everything was all right, Lucy and Levy started bickering again.

"Natsu, Happy, Carla, Wendy. I'm thrilled to see you're all here in once piece." Scythe exclaimed helping Wendy up to sit on an actual stool.

"Same."

"Okay now you guy's owe us some answers right now." Lucy exclaimed pulling on Scythe's cheek.

"Fine, just stop pulling my cheek. My jaw is sore from having to hold back on the amount of power for that breath attack I did on Nightwalker." Scythe exclaimed.

"Talk." Lucy stated firmly.

 _ **~One Explanation Later~**_

"Wait a sec, you guys are trying to tell us you're from a world called Earthland?" Jet questioned.

"And you came all the way here just to try and save your friends?" Droy asked.

"Ya." Natsu stated.

"You're telling me there's a Fairy Tail Guild in your world to?" Jet asked.

"Yep. But we're not a Dark Guild." Scythe exclaimed.

"And Erza is actually one of your allies there?" Droy Questioned.

"One of our strongest actually." Scythe stated.

"You seem to be surprised." Natsu exclaimed.

"That's a pretty tall tale." Macao stated. "Though considering the kid was the first to say something like that, it's starting to become believable."

As they continued their discussion, Lisanna in the back had a look of shock and pain etched onto her face, which didn't go unnoticed by a certain Godslayer. She quietly snuck out of the guild hall to regain her thoughts and compose herself before she was startled by a figure landing next to her.

"Come out here to think about home?" Scythe asked.

"But… How'd you…?"

"When we mentioned Earthland, and how we were from it, I noticed you had a certain look of shock mixed with grief, plus the reaction you gave when I said my name out loud when everyone was wanting to restrain me. You're not Edolas' Lisanna are you?" Scythe questioned.

"I don't know what to do. With you here, I don't know whether I should tell the truth to this Fairy Tail, and try to find a way back to Earthland, or not." Lisanna exclaimed knowing it was pointless to try and lie to him.

"Listen…" Scythe began. "I know this might seem strange to you, but in Earthland…"

"Do you know if big sister and big brother are alright?" Lisanna asked. "How do you have our name?"

"They were actually on their way to your grave at the church, while I was recovering from over exhausting myself too much the night before." Scythe sighed reaching into his bag to pull out a necklace he had made, from materials he had purchased, for when he went to visit Lisanna's grave. The necklace was seemingly unharmed from all the things that have happened in this crazy adventure so far. "This was what I was going to put on the tombstone."

The necklace itself had two layers of leather strings, all meeting up at the gemstone pendant made of emerald with a silver frame encircling it. On the flat parts of the silver, he had implanted small bits of rubies and sapphires in a pattern.

Lisanna took the necklace from him her eyes never leaving the gemstones that made it, once. "Would you mind explaining to me how you have the same last name as my big brother and sister?" Lisanna asked.

"It's a bit of a story, but you should know, I'm your nephew, and you have a niece as well." Scythe explained.

"But how, you're in your teen years aren't you?"

"Chronologically my sister and I are five. But mentally and physically we're fourteen." Scythe explained.

"How is that possible, at least tell me that much." Lisanna exclaimed.

"Well, the Master of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart cast a spell that advanced our ages and mentalities by around nine years." Scythe explained scratching the back of his head. "Basically it was an age acceleration spell."

"I guess that makes sense." Lisanna exclaimed handing him back the necklace. "Keep this until I am able to return home."

"You got it." Scythe smiled as they reentered the guildhall, finding little Wendy having a talk with Edolas Wendy.

"You mean this little girl is the other world's version of me?" Edolas Wendy asked looking at Wendy.

"Yep. By the way, are you dating anyone special?" Wendy asked.

"Uh… no. I'm still single." Edolas Wendy stated, with a blush.

"Oh that's too bad. Because I thought it would have been nice to trade stories about our boyfriends, to see how similar they are." Wendy smiled.

"Wow, a little pipsqueak version of our Wendy." Nab smiled. "She's already dating too."

"Let me guess little-me, you came here looking for your boyfriend too." Edolas Wendy exclaimed.

"Actually, my fiancée is right there." Wendy said, pointing at Scythe while he grabbed a soda Mirajane offered him.

"Fiancée?" Edolas Wendy, Macao, and Wakaba questioned in shock.

"Yep, he and I are set to marry at the end of the month." Wendy smiled, showing her ring.

"You didn't mention that. What did you do to get hitched, is Big-Sis Mira expecting to be a grandmother?" Lisanna hissed in a whisper as she pulled Scythe's cheek.

"No. It's complicated, but I'll explain if and when you return to Earthland." Scythe stated.

"I hate to interrupt, but could someone tell us how to get to the royal city?" Natsu asked.

"As I said before." Scythe exclaimed rubbing his cheek after Lisanna stopped pulling on it. "Our friends and family were turned into a giant Lacrima, most likely on a floating island near the royal city."

"So now we have to save them otherwise they're going to be converted into magic power." Wendy added. "If that happens they'll be gone forever."

"I know this is the last thing you wanna hear little-me, but I think it's best if you forget them." Edolas Wendy exclaimed. "Anyone who would defy the king of Edolas is as good as dead. He has a mighty army at his beck and call."

"There's only so much magic power left in our world. There's not much left of it. It won't be too long before we completely run out." Elfman exclaimed.

"It's the king's greatest fear, so he tries to keep all the magic power for himself. Doesn't he, Juvia Dear?" Grey exclaimed turning all cutesy getting near Juvia.

"That's correct, that's why he ordered all magical guilds to be disbanded." Juvia exclaimed. "And stop being so cutesy around me." She shouted at Grey.

"At first everyone tried to ignore the command. But the king's army started coming and destroying everyone. We're the only guild left." Jet explained. "It's not like we made it unscathed either. We've lost half our comrades to the royal army, and our master. They killed him."

"We've got our hands full just trying to stay safe." Grey exclaimed.

"I'd stay away from the king if I were you guys." Droy stated. "Go back to your world while you still can."

"Not happening." Scythe stated, a deep, menacing tone in his voice. "I'm not afraid of your king. Not when the lives of all my friends and family are on the line."

"Would you hear yourself? You should be afraid of the king, he's strong, and he thinks himself a God. He basically has the power of one to back up those claims." Levy stated.

"He considers himself a God huh? Well that's perfect." Scythe smiled, his body irradiating power.

"What the hell is going on?" Lucy shouted as the weight of that power felt overwhelming. "Where did he get this many magic cylinders for that suit of his?"

"He's not wearing a magic suit." Wendy exclaimed. "This is his own power, the magic energy his body produces on its own. The power of a Godslayer, who is more than a little bit mad."

After that statement, Scythe disappeared in a flash of bright light, letting the pressure off the others as he was gone, flown out the front door of the guild.

"What do you mean energy he produces on his own?" Lucy asked. "That's literally impossible, magic doesn't come from one's soul, and what the hell is a Godslayer?"

"Maybe not in this world." Natsu began, his eyes wide with shock and fear. "But in our world, it's the exact opposite. Magic energy comes from both the soul, and a lacrima. Not just one or the other."

"A Godslayer, is someone with the power to slay, a divine being, a God." Velvet stated. "Scythe has the power, to slay, not just one God, but all Gods. He's the Etherion Godslayer, and can't be stopped until his anger is sated. That is why, he's known as the God of War, in Earthland."

"So, what you're saying, is he could kill, all Gods in one sitting?" Levy asked.

"No, he might have the power to slay all Gods, but he's still not that powerful. He'd have to kill them each, one at a time, with a timespan of three days recovery, between each battle." Wendy stated.

"So he does have his limits." Lucy said as the scene began to change, to that of a dark spiral castle, with shadowed corridors. The great hall, where King Faust was sitting in his throne, a look of contemplation on his face. "Well let's hope he doesn't reach them any time soon. The king isn't known as the most powerful ruler for nothing."

"My King, Nightwalker has returned and has failed to capture Fairy Tail once more." A large, humanoid Exceed exclaimed walking into the room, wearing armor, with a sword on his back.

"Then send her to the dungeons below to receive punishment. Seventy lashes from the whip." Faust exclaimed. "Afterwards, go make sure preparations for tomorrow are set, Pantherlilly. Understand?"

"Yes my King." Pantherlilly stated. Faust was once again, alone with his thoughts.

"You're too soft on that woman." A voice said, stepping up from behind, the throne out of the shadows.

"What you call softness, I call discipline's limit. The more harm she sustains, the less useful she is to me." Faust stated as the man who spoke stepped up beside the throne. "A soldier who can't operate at full capacity, is basically dead."

"You are truly a wise king, but foolish. If your pawn breaks, then just dispose and replace it."

"I'm sorry, but when did I agree I'd be taking orders from my 'advisor' Gilgamesh?" Faust questioned looking at the man addressing him.

Gilgamesh stood at the side of the throne, with golden blonde hair standing up like a blazing flame, wearing golden armor that gave off a heavy impression to any who saw it, and strong crimson eyes like a pool of blood.

"I am just simply trying to make sure your kingdom thrives. I told you how to build the anima, I told you where you could get the magic energy from, and I told you that disbanding the guilds would save Edolas, magic energy for years to come." Gilgamesh stated. "I'm going to assume the E.T.D weapon, is still being primed and polished?"

"The Dragon Cannon is complete, we just need the slayer magic necessary to activate it." Faust exclaimed.

"My King." Nightwalker said entering the chambers.

"You are to be receiving your punishment for failure. What are you doing here?" Faust questioned.

"Forgive me your Grace. But I bring news that you might find interesting." Nightwalker said kneeling to him.

"Speak." Faust exclaimed.

"The one who held me back, the young man who flew through the air on the wings of a dragon, he's the key to achieving our survival. He's an Earthland Sorcerer, one who wields extremely large amounts of magic. Slayer magic." Nightwalker exclaimed, gaining both Faust and Gilgamesh's attentions.

"Are you certain my dear?" Gilgamesh questioned.

"Indeed I am sir. He sent me flying with a breath attack, before my beast caught me."

"A breath attack. Do you remember what kind of Slayer magic it was Nightwalker?" Gilgamesh inquired.

"The kind of Slayer magic sir?" Nightwalker questioned.

"Yes, there are exactly three types of slayer magic. Demon, Dragon, and Godslayer." Gilgamesh exclaimed. "What element and type of slayer magic did he say?"

"H-he said Etherion, but it wasn't clear what type of slayer magic he said." Nightwalker exclaimed.

"Etherion you say?" Faust asked. "My, if he's that powerful we might not need Dragonslayer Magic."

"You dumbass. Of course we need Dragonslayer Magic. Any other type will just render the cannon useless and destroy it from the inside." Gilgamesh exclaimed. "It doesn't matter what element he uses, if he's a Demon or Godslayer his magic is useless to us."

"I see." Faust exclaimed, offended by Gilgamesh's remark on him being a dumbass.

"Find the boy, and bring him here, so we can determine if he's of use or not." Gilgamesh exclaimed.

"Sir." Nightwalker saluted, standing up before turning to walk, only for two men to come running in.

"You Highness, we've got a situation." The blonde man in pink armor exclaimed running to them.

"A big one at that. Totally not cool." The purple and white haired man exclaimed.

"Speak Hues, Sugarboy, what is the emergency you're talking about?" Faust asked.

"There's a Fairy Tail Sorcerer outside in the courtyard, he's wearing some sort of magic suit that seems to be on a self-sustaining magic energy source, and it's just not running out. He's already taken out half our troops." Sugarboy stated.

"He's what?" Gilgamesh questioned. "Idiots, what was the point in giving you all sacred treasures if you can't even use them properly? Out of my way."

Gilgamesh was fuming as he pushed himself through the duo, and down the hall to the courtyard of the castle, finding that since Hues and Sugarboy had left, the rest of the royal guards that went to intercept the intruder, were already taken out, with a single victor waiting atop a mountain of unconscious soldiers, all their sacred treasures missing.

"Yo." Scythe called out drinking a can of soda. "Where the giant lacrima at?"

"You have quite some nerve to be attacking the Royal City in broad daylight, demanding things like you are." Gilgamesh stated, thinking on where he's seen this kid before.

"Hmm, well I don't give a rat's ass." Scythe stated munching on the empty metal can. "My family and friends were turned into that lacrima, and I'm here to bring them back."

"Your family and friends you say?" Gilgamesh asked, a bit shocked at how he was eating the can. "Would it be prudent to assume you're from Earthland?"

"That would be accurate yeah." Scythe stated standing up.

"I see." Gilgamesh stated. "So you managed to avoid being turned into a piece of the lacrima. Impressive."

"Not really, I was just immune to the effects of the anima." Scythe exclaimed marching up to meet Gilgamesh half way.

"You're just a kid, how could you be immune to such effects?" Gilgamesh questioned.

"I have several things to thank for that. One of which, being my magic." Scythe stated, his body lighting up, before it dissipated as he entered Satan's Soul.

"So you're a slayer huh?" Gilgamesh smiled. "Only those with slayer magic are immune to the anima's effects."

"Yeah, I'm a slayer." Scythe stated as they stopped, ten feet apart from each other. "Though it begs the question, how did you get to Edolas, Gilgamesh?"

"How do you know my name?" The blonde fighter questioned, taken aback from the boys knowledge of his identity.

"My grandparents told me all about you. Your tacky armor, your hair style, even your blood red eyes. Gotta say, if you're the King of Kings, then I'm not impressed." Scythe smiled requipping Grimm Reaper into his right hand.

"Alright kid, you've peaked my curiosity. Who are your grandparents?" Gilgamesh questioned as the others came out to the balcony to watch the spectacle.

"Sir Gilgamesh, that's him. The young man who held me back." Nightwalker called out.

"Oh, I see. So you're the Etherion Slayer who delayed Erza's advances on that pesky Dark Guild." Gilgamesh smiled. "Tell me, what type of slayer magic do you possess?"

"To answer both questions at once… Shirou and Rin Emiya, and my magic is Godslayer." Scythe exclaimed, smiling at Gilgamesh's reaction, being one of pure rage, and disgust.

"You, you're the vile descendent of that mutt who dared to lay his hands upon me." Gilgamesh stated, his fists clenching in anger. "How dare you show your face to me? Do you know who I am? I am the King of King's, my very existence is a holy one."

"Yada-yada-yada… just shut up already." Scythe yawned. "You think I'm here to make small talk and pleasantries about my grandparent's achievements? No."

Scythe raised his blade, pointing it at Gilgamesh, the flat sides shinning in the light of the setting sun.

"I'm here to return my family and friends to Earthland." Scythe declared, his eyes meeting with Gilgamesh's.

"Your family, does that mean that mutt Emiya's failed abortion is part of the lacrima to-GAHK…"

Gilgamesh's insult was stopped mid-sentence, as Scythe's fist impacted against his face, drowning out the last of Gilgamesh's insulting sentence, as he was sent flying through several walls of the castle, before coming out the other end, landing in the bustling streets below.

"Never. Insult. My Mother." Scythe growled, his eyes reptilian and red, filled with rage.

"Impressive young man." Faust said, clapping his hands slowly. "However, you can't simply just take what the Anima has blessed me and my people with."

' _That voice. No it can't be… Gramps?'_ Scythe pondered.

"I have a proposition for you young man." Faust exclaimed. "A dual, between you and my champions."

"Your champions?" Scythe asked, looking at the holes his attack just made. "I think I already took one of them out."

"Oh no my boy. You see Gilgamesh isn't my champion, he's simply my right hand advisor, with Byro as my left hand advisor." Faust exclaimed.

"Let me ask you something. Your name wouldn't happen to be Makarov Faust would it?" Scythe asked.

"Indeed my boy that is my name. May I ask how you know it?" Faust inquired.

"Makarov Dryer. He's you from Earthland, and just so happens to be part of the lacrima as well." Scythe exclaimed.

"I see." Faust chuckled.

"He also happens to be the current Master of Earthland's Fairy Tail." Scythe stated.

"You speak such blasphemy in front of our king?" Nightwalker asked clutching her spear tightly.

"Is he now?" Faust asked, raising his hand to halt Nightwalker's advances towards the battlefield.

"He is, and I just so happen…" Scythe paused to raise his right arm, revealing the Guild Master's Mark. "His successor to the guild."

"Is that so?" Faust asked, as if unamused.

"Oh and, Erza from my world, just so happens to be one of our top sorceresses in Fairy Tail. Her name is Erza Scarlet." Scythe chuckled, enjoying the reactions he was getting out of Nightwalker.

"Child you've made your point, what is your answer to my proposal?" Faust questioned.

"If Gilgamesh wasn't your strongest fighter, than I accept your challenge, on a few conditions however." Scythe exclaimed.

"Name them, and they shall be granted." Faust stated.

"First, if I win, you reverse the Anima entirely sending the lacrima and lives you stole, back to Earthland." Scythe declared picking up a piece of armor that fell from Gilgamesh's suit.

"Don't do it your highness, our people are dependent on that power." Sugarboy tried to plea.

"Second, once Mystogan, or rather Jellal, returns from Earthland, you will name him King." Scythe exclaimed.

"This guy's clearly cocky if he thinks he can take on all of your champions your highness." Hues chuckled.

"Third request, you legalize the Fairy Tail here in Edolas, making them a Light Guild once more." Scythe exclaimed.

"Your highness?" Nightwalker asked, turning to her king.

"Finally, there shall be no outside help from anyone on either parties. Meaning that if anyone cheats, they forfeit their title and their opponent will be the automatic victor." Scythe exclaimed.

"What will you do your highness?" Hues asked.

"Please don't agree to these terms sir, the people need the magic energy to thrive and live on." Sugarboy pleaded.

"Very well young man." Faust exclaimed, having no choice but to give in to his conditions for the fight. "In two sunrises from today, you shall fight my champions, in the coliseum, and the victor will…"

"Not so fast." Scythe interrupted. "You never specified what you would get if your champions won. Well, it's obvious you'd be keeping the lacrima made of my home, friends, and family. But in addition to all that… I will pledge my undying loyalty to you if your champions win this battle."

"Acceptable." Faust smiled. "That settles all formalities. You are welcome to stay in the castle while you train, or you can stay at a nearby hotel, all expenses paid for by me, as a professional courtesy."

"I think I'll take the hotel. No offense, but I'm not trusting any of your troops won't play by the rules and try to kill me in my sleep." Scythe exclaimed, sending the Grimm Reaper back to the Celestial Armory.

"Understandable." Faust stated.

"Oh, and one more thing. I have a few friends with me in Edolas from Earthland, would you be opposed if they stayed with me as moral support?" Scythe asked. "I'd hate to be separated from my fiancée for too long."

"It's no problem at all." Faust said. "Just tell the inn keep to send the bill to the royal capital."

Scythe nodded his head, before taking off into the sunset, and flying at extremely high speeds. After a couple hours of flying, he wound up finding Natsu, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Edo Lucy, Velvet, and surprisingly Earthland Lucy, all heading for a hotel to check in for the night.

"Hey guys." Scythe called out gaining their attention.

"Scythe, it's so good to see you." Lucy smiled, giving him a hug as he landed.

"Good to see you to Lucy." Scythe smiled.

"So, did you send everyone home?" Natsu asked.

"Not quite." Scythe sighed. "I've made a sort of deal with the king."

"What kind of deal?" Edo Lucy asked, slowly reaching for her whip.

"If you're worried it's bringing in the rest of Fairy Tail, don't panic. I'm actually fighting against his champions in two days." Scythe explained. "If I win, the lacrima goes home, the throne goes to Mystogan when he returns to Edolas, and Fairy Tail becomes a legal guild again."

"What if you lose?" Wendy inquired.

"Then you can say goodbye to me forever, because I'll have to swear my undying loyalty to him." Scythe explained.

"You don't get it do you?" Edo Lucy asked. "There is no winning or losing in fights against his champions. It's always a battle to the death. If you lose, you're a goner, there's no swearing your allegiance to anyone."

"I don't wanna say goodbye to you." Wendy cried hugging him.

"I don't either. But I gotta do this fight, otherwise we lose our friends and family for good." Scythe explained. "He's agreed to no interference from any outside help, and that if there is some, his side automatically forfeits the challenge, and I win by default."

"I hope you have plenty of witnesses to back up that claim, because he will cheat if it means keeping the magic filled Lacrima." Edo Lucy exclaimed.

"That won't be a problem." Scythe smiled. "He doesn't know it, but I planted several surveillance lacrima's around the courtyard, and it projected our conversation fully to the public. So if he does cheat, the kingdom will know exactly the kind of man he is."

"Trapping him within his own web of lies. Brilliant." Natsu smirked. "But wait, you said champions, does that mean you're going to be facing against more than one?"

"I'm afraid so. It'll be taking place at the coliseum in two days. I'm here to bring all of you, to the hotel I'll be staying at." Scythe said. "Everybody grab on to someone."

"Not me." Edo Lucy stated. "I appreciate you making the guild a legal one again if you win, but I need to get back."

"Suit yourself." Scythe smiled. "Happy, Carla, are either of you able to fly in Edolas?"

"I'm afraid not." Carla stated.

"I can." Velvet stated.

"Alright, Velvet, grab Natsu and Happy, I'll take Carla and Lucy." Scythe exclaimed as Wendy hopped on his back. "Try not to fall behind."

"I won't." Velvet smirked as they began to fly off.

After a couple more hours of flying, Scythe and Velvet made it to an inn that was in the big city near the castle. Everyone looking at them as they landed.

"So are you sure we can afford to stay here?" Lucy asked as they entered.

"Relax, the king's footing the bill." Scythe chuckled walking up to the counter. "Hi, two rooms please, both with two beds, and if possible could the rooms be side by side?"

"Of course sir." The lady at the check in desk smiled. "I saw the broadcast earlier today. Honestly, I'd rather live without magic if it means sparing the lives of the innocent." She said writing down some information in the book. "It's appalling to think our king would be so ruthless."

"I'm glad to see there are a few sympathizers out here." Scythe smiled taking the keys. "Send the bill for our stays and any other expenses to the king."

"Yes sir." She smiled writing down who to send the bill to.

"Alright, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, you three get one room, while Wendy, Velvet, Carla, and myself get the other." Scythe stated.

"Hold on, why do we get a room to ourselves?" Lucy asked. "I thought we were all staying as a group?"

"Unfortunately, this inn doesn't have any rooms with more than two beds. So I just settled with getting two rooms, with two beds each." Scythe explained handing her a key.

"So what's the plan for beating the king's champions?" Natsu asked as they went up to their rooms.

"I'm just gonna fight. I have no clue what my enemies are capable of, so I'm kinda dead in the water until I can get a read on them." Scythe explained. "So, here's to hoping I can actually win. If what Edolas Lucy said is true, than if I die, I'm dead."

"But Scythe, you can't die remember? You…"

Scythe put a finger to his lips, motioning for Lucy to be quiet before pointing behind them. Lucy saw someone lurking in the shadows, and ducked back when he noticed he was spotted.

"Come on out, we know you're there." Scythe exclaimed.

The figure poked their head out from behind their hiding spot, and began floating over to him, revealing he was a black and white Exceed, with a big head, and his right paw was constantly moving up and down.

"I apologize for sneaking around you sire. But the Queen of the Exceeds has requested your presence." Nadi explained.

"The Queen?" Scythe asked. _'Why in the world did he call me sire?'_

"Go, you shouldn't keep the Queen of the Exceeds waiting. We'll be here waiting for you." Wendy stated.

"Got it." Scythe sighed before he felt Nadi pick him up by the back of his shirt. "Hey, what gives, I can fly myself you know."

"Apologies. But she has instructed me to not let you use any of your magic when going to meet her, and that includes traveling." Nadi said, flying off to the floating islands.

 _ **~Royal Court Room~**_

"Sire, with all due respect, have you gone senile? You just agreed to a dual that could result in losing your throne to your son, legalizing a Dark Guild, and putting our people in poverty without any sort of magic energy." Sugarboy exclaimed listing off what's happened.

"Enough of your tomfoolery Sugarboy." Lily stated. "The King knows what he's doing. We will have our champions best that boy in combat."

"Enough." Faust stated. "The boy doesn't know how big the lacrima is. If he wins, we'll just give him the fragment we were planning on distributing throughout the city, telling him it's the entire lacrima. Besides, our champions have served the kingdom for centuries, they cannot be bested by a simple sorcerer whose only true power is strength enhancements. It's obvious that suit he wore, gives him artificial use of Godslayer Magic."

"I see where you're coming from your highness." Nightwalker said sitting at her seat in the court room. "However, I must thwart those claims and accusations. It is clear to me that the boy is indeed a true Godslayer, I could feel the power irradiating off of him, and I could feel that the suit he wore, was not that. It was his own body."

"Hold up." Hues stated, interjecting. "Are you trying to tell us, this kid could actually pose a threat?"

"It matters not." Faust exclaimed. "Our champions are more than capable of taking him down, as they are immortal."

"Oh is that a fact?"

The court turned in their seats, seeing seven pairs of eyes looking at them from out of the shadows, glowing a deep blood red.

"If you're so confident in us, than it should take no time at all for use to crush him." The young man spoke stepping out with the others.

The first, is a pale-skinned androgynous youth with a lean, muscular build. He has long, wispy hair, violet eyes with slit-like pupils, and wears a black, form-fitting bodysuit and a matching headband with a, triangular symbol on it. The Ouroboros symbol tattooed on the outside of his left thigh.

The second, is a fairly tall and beautiful woman. She is slender yet voluptuous in build, and has a pale complexion. She has narrow mauve eyes and long black wavy hair reaching her lower back with short bangs parting at the center of her face while curving to the right and partially hiding her left eye. She is wearing a form-fitting black dress with a low backside and no straps, black high-heel boots, and elegant black gloves with red lines running up the length to end with circles. The Ouroboros mark is located on her sternum, just above her large breasts.

The third, resembled a tall and muscular young adult with short, spiky, black hair that is kept slicked back. He also had a subtle widow's peak. Among his most noticeable features were his purple eyes with thin, cat-like pupils, and razor-sharp teeth. He often smiled with a huge grin. His attire suggests he mainly dresses in leather, sporting a short, black jacket with a fur collar, black leather pants, and shoes with upward tips. Beneath his jacket, he wears a skintight shirt similar to the clothes. Around each of his wrists, he wore four black leather wrist belts with metal claps. On his face, sat a pair of sunglasses with round lenses. The Ouroboros tattoo on the back of his left hand.

The fourth, is a sort of round short, bald, man, wearing the same form fitting body suit, with a hungry look in his eyes, and a constant need for sating that hunger. His arms were thick, like a tree trunks and his legs were short and stubby, with a bit of a waddle to his steps. The Ouroboros tattoo was visible, on his tongue.

The fifth, is a rather small looking boy with black combed down hair, wearing a sweater-vest and a pair of cargo shorts, with cold, emotionless eyes and a prideful smirk. His Ouroboros tattoo is located in the center of his forehead.

The sixth, is the largest of any of the other there, having the appearance of a large, muscular man. He wears black pants and shoes, and sports black straps across his chest. He has black hair that runs down his head, sharp teeth, and blank, white eyes. He also has chains around his wrists, like a freed prisoner from a dungeon.

The seventh and final, is an older man looking near sixty with an incredible physique for his age. He has a full head of black hair, with a few greying and a thick black mustache, and a blue tint to his right eye as he is seen to wear an eye patch over his left. Underneath his eye patch is the Ouroboros mark in place of the pupil and cornea. He wears a military issue slacks with suspenders and boots, along with a short-sleeve black undershirt. His uniform has a grey sash around it which he uses to carry the five swords on his person.

"Ah, there are my champions." Faust exclaimed. "Envy, Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Pride, Sloth, and Wrath."

"We had heard you accepted a challenge from someone who came here from Earthland." Wrath exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, we have some bad news about the challenge." Envy stated. "It would appear, that while nobody was conscious, or around to stop the boy, he set up several projection lacrima's that broadcasted the entire conversation you had with him, which also allowed the people to see his show of power against Gilgamesh."

"That can't be." Lily exclaimed. "So the whole kingdom knows about the agreement, and the deal the King made?"

"I'm afraid so." Lust sighed. "To add insult to injury, Envy found some very troubling news, regarding the Exceeds."

"Queen Shagot has requested a meeting with him. She's sent one of her subordinates to the Royal City to bring him there." Envy explained.

"Why would the Queen want an audience with a human?" Lily asked. "It just doesn't make sense."

"Perhaps that's it." Sugarboy stated. "Erza said she could feel the power of a true Godslayer irradiating from him, perhaps she wants to ask for a favor from a divine being."

"Divine being you say?" Pride smiled. "Well, I guess it's lucky for you, we Homunculi were designed to kill divine beings."


End file.
